Just One More Thing
by HarryandHermionesLoveChild
Summary: With Voldermort defeated,Harry,Ron and Hermione are sharing a flat in Hogsmede and moving on with their lives. But soon a shock anouncement is going to put the strength of Harry and Hermione's relationship to the ultimate test.
1. Chapter 1

Just One More Thing

Chapter One

****

As he gazed out of his bedroom window onto the streets of Hogsmeade below he wondered, what was there left to do now. From a very young age his life had all been mapped out for him. People had depended on him and the weight of the world or at least the wizarding world had been on his shoulders.

Four years had passed since Voldemort was finally destroyed for good. The final battle had taken place on the grounds of Hogwarts, where students and teachers had heroically gave their lives in order to restore peace to the wizarding world. Of course the final killer blow came from none other than Harry Potter, but still to this day it had never been explained as to how he managed it. Not even Ron or Hermione had been let in on the secret that Harry kept locked away. He smiled at the thought of them. They had been by his side throughout everything no matter how hard he tried to push them away. Forget going out to fight the darkest wizard of all time, he was more afraid of something happening to his two greatest friends. No matter how hard he tried, they would not back down. _"We're in this together."_ Harry gave a small chuckle and shook his head; Hermione's voice always comforted him. They had all the trust Harry Potter could muster, but he still couldn't give the answer to one of the most asked questions in the wizarding community. _"How did he do it?"_ The beauty of having them as friends was that they never pushed him into telling them which he was grateful for. As for anyone else, they were too afraid to ask. In all truth killing someone was never going to be an easy task. Even if it was deserved, Harry still couldn't shake the word murderer from his head. So in the end all that was said was _"Its over, he's gone." _

It was the fate that had been predicted, kill or be killed, one must die if the other is to live. He never anticipated that he would be the one to survive. Of course every faith had been put into him, people would talk of how life was going to be after the ultimate demise of 'he who should not be named,' as if it was a forgone conclusion that Harry would emerge victorious, but Harry never allowed himself to think this way, though he never let on that fact to anyone at the risk of ruining the optimistic mood. Who knew they would be right?

And so this is how he found himself, staring into the busy streets below wondering what to do now. Even though it had been two years, only now were people starting to move on. Students, friends and teachers had been mourned but not forgotten, and those who were fortunate enough to tell the tale were gradually starting to rebuild their lives and looking to the future. Because he never thought he would make it, he had no idea what to do next.

BANG!

A loud crashing sound from another room, along with the voice of a very angry sounding Hermione Granger caused Harry to suddenly turn his neck round and focus his eyes to his bedroom door, curious as to what interrupted him from his reverie.

"Ron Weasley, I swear I am going to kill you!"

At this Harry smiled and thought to himself, _"It's good to see some things never change."_

Deciding to go and investigate the commotion in the next room, Harry retreated from the window and headed for his bedroom door. Closing it behind him he suddenly stopped and was instantly amused to see the brightest which of her age in the kitchen taking up a crouching position, surrounded by large plastic bowls and saucepans with both arms covering her head. Upon hearing Harry's door close Hermione dropped her arms from her head and looked across at him.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she said apologetically.

"No I was up ages ago." he replied. Hermione remained crouched when Harry started to walk toward her.

He stretched out his hand down to her. "I think it's safe for you to get up now."

"Thanks," she said gratefully whilst being pulled up.

Hermione looked up into the twinkling eyes of Harry Potter and couldn't do anything to stop the butterflies that started to swarm within her stomach. _'God, why does he have to be so thoughtful and cute? Why couldn't he have just walked past and laughed like Ron would have?' _Over the years Hermione had been forced to deal with new found feelings for her best friend. She started to see Harry in a way that that she never could have anticipated and tried to reason that it had been down to the approaching fate with Voldemort. _'It's nothing more than an intense concern for ones best friend.'_ Even when she uttered the sentence whilst staring into Lavender's full length mirror in the room she shared at Hogwarts, Hermione couldn't even believe herself. Harry became the first person she thought about when she woke, and the last person she thought of before she fell asleep. For once Hermione Granger had a problem that her intellect couldn't get her out of, matters of the heart. It had always been her worst subject, and she was crap at it, but one thing she had always reigned queen of, and that was denial. She could give Harry a run for the ultimate crown when it came to bottling up emotions. There was no way she was going to reveal some loved up puppy feelings to Harry, and risk losing a relationship that meant the world to her. Nothing would be worth that. So life went on, and five months ago Hermione officially put herself out there and started dating Steven Atkins, a herboligist that she met through Neville_. 'I have a boyfriend that I'm very happy with,'_ she thought to herself. '_Harry does shag anything that moves so he obviously doesn't care about me that way, I'm doing the right thing by moving on, so I don't –"_

"Hermione?" Harry's voice pulled Hermione out of her daydream.

"Yeah," she stared back at him with a dazed expression.

"Are you ok? You kind of spaced out for a minute there," said Harry.

"Oh no I'm fine. Sorry I woke you" said a flustered Hermione.

Harry looked at her strangely. "Hermione, I already said you didn't wake me, I was up." He looked down at himself and then again in her eyes. "Unless that is of course you are insinuating that I sleep in my clothes?"

Hermione remembered that Harry had come straight out of his room after the noise in the kitchen, and would have had to have been dressed in seconds if he was in bed naked and asleep. '_Naked! Stop it Hermione,'_ she scolded herself. "He could have used magic. '_Gee Hermione he's not that lazy.'_

"Are you sure you're ok?" again interrupted Harry.

"I'm sorry my head is all over the place this morning," Hermione said. "The last thing I needed was all these bowls and saucepans falling on top of me."

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Harry asked concerned.

"No not at all, just didn't expect half of our kitchenware to coming crashing down on me when all I wanted was an egg cup," answered Hermione. She put a hand on her hip and a hand on her head.

"Now where was I?" she asked as more of a question to herself than anything else.

"I believe you said that you were, going to kill Ron," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ears that had escaped from her ponytail. "Right, thanks Harry," she said, and started to walk out of the bowls and saucepans that had pooled around her feet on a mission to find and punish Ron Weasley. Just as she stopped and turned around to look back at Harry, he put a hand in mid air to stop her from talking.

"Go and kill him, I'll take care of this mess," Harry insisted.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "You are my hero."

Harry smiled back. "And don't you forget it."

Hermione once again turned and walked across the living room into the small corridor that led to her and Ron's bedrooms.

As Harry started to pick up the bowls and pans his mind started to remember the day that he, Ron and Hermione decided to buy this flat. After the dark lords demise, the golden trio were the tender age of 17. After endless discussions about what was going to happen next, the three of them decided that they should get a place together so that whilst they sought out different careers, they would still see each other regularly. It turned out to be a plan that worked very well. Just as everyone expected, Hermione aced every test on her Hogwarts exams and studied to become a qualified healer at St Mungo's, a job she absolutely adored. She also baffled everyone when she agreed to work a few hours at Flourish and Blotts on Tuesdays and Thursdays. What was it with her and books?!

Ron excelled in the position he was only ever going to want to hold, captain of the Chudley Cannons, and then there was Harry. He still wasn't one hundred percent certain what he wanted to do so he did the only job he thought he could be good at, he became an auror. Even though Voldemort was dead and buried, there were still plenty of his followers loose who would stop at nothing to try and raise their master once again. Death eaters were also being suspected of working towards electing a new leader. Nothing would be put past them. Harry did enjoy the occasional ass kicking confrontations, and his work took him all the way around the world. He got the added bonus of working with his close friend Remus Lupin.

Ever since Sirius died Remus, along with Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys of course were there for him. He had become somewhat of a father figure with whom he loved spending time with.

Shortly after securing their jobs they found a flat in the centre of Hogsmede. First impressions were great. Hermione's only question had been, _'Is it to small?' _But she was promptly reassured by Harry who said, _'anything's bigger than an under the stairs cupboard.' _Ron also said, _'It sure will be different sharing any kind of space with less than 6 people.'_

As you walked in the door it revealed an open plan setting. Immediately to the left was a narrow breakfast bar with four stools and on the other side of that a small kitchen. The other side of the kitchen was separated by a small wall, that lead to a little area which would later become home to a few high shelves and vast amounts of Hermione's books, and two lone recliner chairs. Beyond the mini library could be seen a door that lead to what is now Harry's room. At this thought Harry grinned. _'With my room practically being in the kitchen, if I wasn't awake before it rained bowls and pans earlier I certainly would have been disturbed. But if it bothered me that much, I know silencing charms!'_

If from the front door you looked straight on, you would see a medium sized dinning table with 6 chairs, and above a huge window, with a ledge that a person could lie on if they wanted too. A little to the right was a oversized sofa, a table in front and two huge single chairs at either end to make up a living room. There was also a little corridor that lead to the rooms that Ron and Hermione would occupy and the Bathroom.

Harry still owned Grimauld Place, but didn't think it was practical to stay in something so huge. At the same time he couldn't bear the thought of getting rid. It still remained an amazing landscape and an important piece of heritage for him, but for now the place in Hogsmede, where he had lived for four years and shared with his two best friends provided him with something he'd missed since Hogwarts, a place to call home. _'Yeah', _he thought_. 'A place to call home.' _Harry was brought back to reality when he heard the sudden sound of footsteps. He had just finished levitating the bowls and pans into the cupboards above the kitchen sides when he heard the voices of Hermione and Ron.

They were having a disagreement. _'Who would have guessed?'_

Hermione walked over to the breakfast bar and perched on one of the stools. "All I'm asking Ron is how hard is it to put things away without stacking in shape of a pyramid?"

"Hermione, you said it was my turn to put away the dishes, pots, pans and whatever, and I did that ok?"

Ron said as he went past Harry who was leaning against a counter, into the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. As he tried to make a diamond shape hole out of the carton, Hermione was getting angrier by the second, he still hadn't apologised for the fact that his stacking skills lead to the incident that scared the crap out of her.

"When I said put them away I meant so they would be accessible. Not so that the slightest movement would cause fear to go through the poor suspecting victim, who was unlucky enough to open the cupboard door in search of an egg cup, only to have our entire dinner service fall on her!"

Harry turned his attention from Hermione on his right to Ron on his left. He was also biting his lower lip in order to stop a giggle that desperately wanted to come out.

Ron raised the carton of juice that he finally got open and looked as though he was going to take a swig before he shook his head and smiled. "Wow Hermione, I never took you for a drama queen."

As the carton got closer to his lips, Hermione fell over the edge. "Don't you dare drink out of that carton Weasley, get a glass!!!" shouted Hermione.

Both Ron and Harry flinched, it was always a bad thing when Hermione used there surnames. It meant that she was severely pissed off. A number of things could cause this, for instance not putting the cap back on the toothpaste, squeezing the tube from the middle, using one of Hermione's books as a doorstop or Harry's personal favourite; leaving the toilet seat up. Luckily for them it didn't happen often. But Ron never let things go and like Hermione always wanted the last word. Harry knew it was coming; he leaned back, folded his arms across his chest and waited for the inevitable.

"Blow it out your arse Hermione," proud of himself, Ron winked at Hermione, grinned and raised the carton to his lips.

"Why you smarmy Basta--" started Hermione, only to be interrupted by Harry who took two steps toward her, and took her hands in his.

"Heyyyyy listen, why don't we go out and get some breakfast my treat?" asked Harry.

Ron dropped the carton in the trash and said, "Sure just let me get showered."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Harry turned and looked at him with a 'stop winding her up look.' "You're staying right here Captain Cannon, or did you forget that Luna is stopping by to pick you up in half an hour?"

Hermione looked over Harry's turned shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Ron.

Ron started to walk back where he had come from, and without a glance to either of them said in a joking kind of way. "Fine, I know where I'm not wanted."

Harry's eyes followed him out of the room until they landed again on Hermione. He flashed a toothy grin at her. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Oh I know Harry, he is so immature," she said with a look of distaste amongst her face.

Harry simply smiled at her.

****

Harry and Hermione had found a table at one of their favourite places in Hogsmede. Storm in a Cup café, was a newly opened establishment that thrived on a friendly and toned down atmosphere. It was the perfect place to come and just chill out when a calming effect was needed. '_What better way to get over an argument with Ron than to come here. Harry always knows how to make me feel better,' thought_ Hermione. Both were engrossed in their menus when one of the café's owners came to their table to take their orders.

"What'll be today then buddies?" asked Seamus Finnegan in a broad Irish accent.

"Harry, you go first" said Hermione who was still scrutinizing the menu.

Harry looked up from behind his menu. "Ladies first, Hermione."

Seamus focused his attention to Hermione who pursed her lips together whilst making her decision.

"Right, okay I know what I want. Could you fetch me a large cup of herbal tea with two parts squeezed lemon and half a teaspoon of honey? Also could you make sure that you put the lemon in first before the honey, or if you put the honey in first add the water and then put the lemon in last?"

Hermione smiled up to Seamus who had his mouth agape, and across from her Harry was leaning on one hand staring in wonderment. "Oh and can I have a croissant and half a grapefruit as well please that would be great," finished Hermione, as she handed back the menu to Seamus.

Seamus turned to Harry and smiled. "And for you Harry?"

Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Well I must say that I don't want any of that," he glanced over to Hermione who shook her head and smiled at him.

"Black coffee, four sugars and a fry up for me Seamus thanks," Harry said as he handed back his menu.

"Nicely done Harry," said Seamus. "A proper man breakfast."

"A proper sick breakfast you mean?" retorted Hermione. "Have you got any idea what that stuff does to your veins?"

"You have to understand Hermione that all growing men need their meats and fats," said Seamus.

"Yeah Hermione, I'm trying to get things on my body to grow," Harry said along with a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"Harry, don't be crude." Hermione chided.

"What's so crude about a chest hair?" Harry looked at Hermione with a straight face while she had a look of shock on hers.

"Oh err, nothing," she must have been going red she could feel her cheeks burning.

"What did you think I was referring to Hermione?" Harry asked.

Seamus just laughed upon seeing Hermione's face going the colour of a tomato.

"Listen I'm going to get this order placed for you, Lavender should be down in a few minutes ok?" With that Seamus left.

Harry still pressed for Hermione to fess up. "So?"

Hermione looked at him. "You know exactly what I thought you were talking about Harry, don't make me say it."

He laughed.

"God you can be just as bad as Ron sometimes," Hermione chided.

"I don't really know how to take that. You're certainly not looking at me like you were looking at him earlier," reminded Harry.

"I guess when Ron does it I go completely mental and fly off the handle. When you do it I find it endearing," Hermione said shyly.

Harry continued to look into her eyes. "Would you want me to change?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione looked in to the depth of his eyes. "I wouldn't want you to change a single thing about yourself," she said in soft and sincere voice.

Harry's smile slowly disappeared from his face. The comment shocked him; it was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

****


	2. Chapter 2

Just One More Thing

Chapter two

JOMT

After Hermione's heartfelt statement, the pair continued to sit in a silence that was promptly disturbed when Lavender Finnegan approached their table. Two years after the battle, Seamus and Lavender became the first married couple of their year. The two united mid way through the fourth year of Hogwarts, and after the final battle they tied the knot practically straight away. Not ones for wasting time, they promptly started their café business and were also expecting a bundle of joy in a couple of month's time.

"Hi guys," Lavender said approaching them whilst rubbing her swollen belly.

"Lavender, hi how are things?" Harry enquired.

"Busy," Lavender continued to rub her stomach. "Seamus just told me you were here. I feel great although I really am looking forward to this little one's arrival."

"You look fantastic," said Hermione.

"Oh there's no feeling in the world like impending motherhood Hermione, you must try it soon,"

Lavender said happily. Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Yeah right Lavender. There's a small problem concerning no husband at this particular time," stated Hermione.

"Well you never know. How are things going with you and Steven?" Lavender cheekily asked. At this question Harry's ears perked up and listened intently.

"As well as can be expected. He's lovely."

When it came to the subject of Steven, Hermione was quite secretive. Sure she told Lavender and Ginny about her budding relationship with him, but as of yet was to reveal any side of it to Harry and Ron. As far as they were concerned, especially Harry, Steven wasn't a relationship for Hermione, he was company. He was someone to go to see a film with, someone to talk about books with. It was the only conclusion that Harry could come to seeing as how Hermione had only let them meet twice, and briefly at that. If the short subtle meetings that Hermione had allowed were anything to go by, Harry thought that Hermione must have had an inkling about his feelings towards her boyfriend.

In all truth, Harry detested Steven Atkins. He never saw him as someone that could make Hermione happy, just a blood sucking leech that wanted to be associated with one of "_The Golden Trio." _He didn't know why it bothered him so much, could it be that it was Hermione's first relationship to go past five months, or that another man got to know an intimate side of Hermione's life? What was he afraid of? Nothing. There was no way Hermione was going to set up house with someone she had known for five months and had only introduced to Harry and Ron twice.

"He's more than lovely Hermione," Lavender said. "He's confident, well mannered and handsome."

'_Translation Arsehole,'_ thought Harry. He could never understand how some women were sucked in by these pompous, always wearing suits, idiots who over pronounced every word they spoke. Steven topped the list of that category. If slime ball was a word in the dictionary, Steven's face would be smiling at you from the picture below. '_God I hate him. I don't care if I've only met him twice, I've always been a good judge of character.'_ he thought. _'Except for when it comes to girlfriends, so it's understandable that Hermione is just as clueless when it came to boyfriends.' _ It won't last.

"Well I'm glad you approve Lavender," Hermione laughed.

"Okay well don't forget that its dinner at my place tonight, it's the last Saturday I intend to have some fun with before I go into labour," Lavender reminded them.

"But you're not due for two months, that's like eight Saturdays left," said Harry.

Lavender put a hand on her hip whilst the other still rubbed her bump. "Yes I am aware of that Harry but I can't eat spicy food too late in my pregnancy," Lavender stated in a matter of fact manner. "Otherwise It could cause an early appearance of baby Roots."

"First off who told you that rubbish? And second of all, what the hell is a baby Roots?" asked Harry amusedly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Healer Hermione told her that Harry," Hermione said as she referred to herself in third person.

"And baby Roots is my son I will have you know," Lavender said in a strained voice.

"You're calling your baby, Baby Roots?" Harry asked unbelievably.

"No NOT Baby Roots, Roots as in Roots," Lavender flicked a piece of hair out of her face.

"Roots Finnegan?" Harry stated.

Hermione looked at Harry, glared and then looked to Lavender and said, "I think it's cute."

"How do you know it's a boy?" questioned Harry. "Seamus said you guys didn't go for the Revealus spell."

"We made love in certain positions," Lavender answered dreamily.

"You have got to be kidding me, you believe in all that old wives tale stuff?" Harry joked. "So which positions did you try?"

Just as Lavender was about to answer Hermione intervened.

"Harry," she said in a shocked manner. "You need no knowledge of such things!"

"Oh come on Hermione, if I decide to become a father one day I want to know which angle to execute."

Lavender laughed and Hermione shook her head in disgust. It wasn't the topic of sexual positions that made her want to barf, it was the fact that somewhere in the world a very lucky girl was going to bear the children of Harry potter, and it wasn't going to be her.

Harry continued to grin whilst Lavender retorted, "If you want to know the sordid details Potter, I'm sure Seamus will be all to keen to brag about it when you go to the Three Broomsticks tonight."

"You said you had no plans for tonight," Hermione stated to Harry.

"Well apparently I'm going to The Three Broomsticks tonight whilst you and Lavender have a spice feast," Harry said.

"Oh and Ginny and Luna don't forget," added Lavender. "That's why Ron and she are going out during the day, it was the condition that she at least got to spend a few hours today with Ronniekins before hitting our party tonight."

"Great," Hermione said happily. "It should be fun."

"Listen I gotta go take a lie down, see you tonight Hermione say 7.30. And you Harry, make sure Seamus doesn't get up to no good, I know what you guys are like after a few beers. Last time he came home he thought he was a Ninja Turtle."

"Now that was Ron's fault," Harry defended.

"I don't care whose fault it was Harry, just remember that he has responsibility now," Lavender said whilst patting her belly. "Later guys." With that she left Harry and Hermione alone.

"A Ninja Turtle?" Hermione enquired.

Harry raised a hand and replied, "Don't ask."

After finishing their breakfast, Harry bid farewell to Seamus and said that he, Ron, Draco and Neville would meet him at the pub later that night. Yes Draco had turned to the good side when he discovered that all he was to be known as was the Hogwarts bully, not a follower of The Dark Lord much to his father's dismay. That and the small matter of falling head over heels in love with Ginny Weasley. She had changed him for the better, and even though he could still be an enormous git, he was a softy at heart.

On their way back to their flat, Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Are you doing anything tomorrow night? Because I've got an auror dinner at the ministry headquarters' and I need to fetch a date."

"What about Kate?" Hermione asked. For the last few weeks, Harry had been seen cavorting with a tall leggy blonde who worked as a receptionist at the ministry by the name of Kate Johnson. Harry saw her as a bit of fun but never thought of it as anything serious.

"What about her?" Harry asked with a bewildered look.

"She's your girlfriend," Hermione replied in an obvious tone.

"Kate's not my girlfriend Hermione." Harry looked at her questionably. At this remark Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at him.

"But you went to bed with her," Hermione said softly.

"So," Harry Laughed.

If there was one thing that she couldn't understand about her best fiend, it was the string of women Harry would engage with on a regular basis. Hermione could never imagine showing that part of herself to anyone without knowing that they were the one that would see it always for the rest of her life. She always thought of sex as an intimate act that showed mutual love and respect towards the person you shared it with. A passion so intense that words couldn't explain. She never felt comfortable enough to share that part of her life with anyone yet, not even Steven no matter haw hard he tried, and here was Harry Potter talking about such an act as though it was no big deal. When the time came for her to indulge in such pleasures, she didn't want it to be just sex, she wanted someone to make love with. But who was she to judge? He had his life and lived it the way he wanted too.

Hermione broke away from her thoughts and said, "I'm sorry Harry but Steven is taking me to dinner tomorrow night."

Harry flinched at his name. "Ok no problem. Maybe I'll give Jay a call."

Jay Lewiston was another Potter groupie as Hermione often referred to them.

"Well that's settled then," Hermione said with a touch of sadness in her eyes. "_It really is the time to get on with my life,' _shethought. As they were walking home, Hermione had never known there to be an uncomfortable silence between herself and Harry until now.

JOMT

Later that night, the guys and girls dispersed to their gatherings. Harry, Ron and Draco met up with Neville and Seamus, whilst Hermione, Ginny and Luna headed to the Finnegan residence.

Ginny Weasley had perched herself at the table, that was full of wine bottles, soda for the expectant mother, and nibbles, with the rest of the girls. "Lavender this pate is divine," she said shoving another load into her mouth.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny were well on the way to being merry, when all that a heavily pregnant Lavender could do was sit back and watch.

"To hell with the pate Gin, I think we all want to know what's going on with Hermione," Luna said.

"Good shout," Ginny added. All girls turned their attention to Hermione.

"Well," Hermione Said. "What do you want to know?"

"How are things really going for you and Steven?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked down, blushed and in a very girly fashion said, "He proposed to me."

The other three girls got excited and demanded in unison, "And?"

"Steven is an amazing guy, and in some ways we connect very well," Hermione said and started to smile. "But some thing is stopping me from saying yes."

Lavender, Luna and Ginny all looked at each other with knowing smirks when Ginny spoke up. "Would that some thing be a tall dark wizard with a scar on his forehead?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well I hate to be the one tell you this, but you're wasting your time with that one," claimed Lavender.

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked softly.

At this point Luna saw the uncomforting look on her Hermione's face and intervened.

"Hermione," She said softly. "What Ginny and Lavender are trying to convey I think, is that some men aren't very comfortable with their feelings, they find it very difficult to open up. Especially when they've been through what he has."

Hermione looked down when she started to feel tears forming in her eyes, and then felt Ginny put an arm around her. "Hermione if you think that you can get him to open up to you then by all means go for it." Ginny encouraged.

Only to have Lavender kill all hope. "But you will probably find that you're wasting a lot of valuable time, waiting for nothing."

JOMT

The following night whilst Hermione was out with Rat Boy as referred to by Harry and Ron. The two decided to sit down and discover what was so special about Captain Jack Sparrow and a bunch of Pirates. Seamus the night before had recommended the muggle movie that he was sent from Dean Thomas the week before. Harry had returned home early from the dinner at the ministry, citing to Jay that he had a headache, which was true to some extent. He couldn't help but think what creepy Steven was saying or doing to Hermione, and that made his head pound. Hermione was still out by the time he returned to the flat. So Jay went home and he decided that the best way to forget about the things swirling around in his head was to have a good banter with Ron.

Both lounging on the huge recliner chairs either side of the living room table, Ron piped up, "This guy rocks."

"Yeah he does," Harry replied. "The blonde isn't half bad either."

"Seamus was right," said Ron. "That Keira Kiteley does have great tits!"

Harry looked over to his friend like he was nuts but corrected him anyway. "That's Keira 'Knightly', Ron."

Ron met Harry's look, shrugged his shoulders and corrected himself.

"Okay. That Keira 'Knightly' has great tits! Don't tell Luna I said that."

Harry laughed, and turned to the front door to see Hermione walk through and close it behind her.

"Hi Hermione," Ron beamed. "How was the date?"

Hermione put her coat over the back of the sofa. "It was fine."

Harry couldn't help but sense that Hermione seemed nervous about something.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Actually I have some wonderful news," she said.

"Yeah what?" Ron asked intrigued.

She looked at him and smiled, then threw a nervous glance at Harry, where she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm getting married," Hermione announced.

Harry struggled to breathe, who knew that those three little words could knock the wind out of him? He stared at Hermione for what seemed like an eternity. _"No not Steven. There was no way that this was happening. It can't be true." _No matter how many times these thoughts went through his head, to hear Hermione say, _"I'm getting married"_ was something that Harry couldn't digest. If he wasn't to know for sure how it felt, he was definitely going to know what it felt like now. Because for the first time in his entire life, Harry Potter felt and heard, his heart break in two.

JOMT

_The first review I received, thank you so much. I hope the course of Harry and Hermione's romance doesn't fail to disappoint you, but as you know, things have to get a lot worse before they can get better. I find it hard to write too much detail also. The authors who can blow my mind, gee they have talent. I sincerely hope you stick with the story. Thank you so much for the review. It means a lot to me._


	3. Chapter 3

Just One More Thing

Chapter Three

Harry broke his gaze with Hermione and stood up to look at Ron, who now was also standing and staring back at him with a look of utter shock written on his face. Hermione's nervous laugh brought their attention back to her.

With a smile and shrug of her shoulders Hermione broke the silence.

"Aren't you happy for me?" she asked.

Both men chanced another look at each other before Ron turned his head away from Harry, and answered Hermione. Blinking and shaking his head in a rapid fashion, "Yeah, yeah of course. Over the moon."

If looks could kill, Ron most certainly would have been dead if Harry's face were anything to go by. Ron walked over the short space that separated him and Hermione, and enveloped her in a hug. She happily reciprocated and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad. I was so nervous about telling you, I thought you'd go nuts." Hermione said.

Ron pulled back and gave a fake laugh. "Me? Nuts? Why would you think that?"

Hermione smiled at him and looked toward Harry. "What do you think Harry?!

Harry was still in a state of shock, and continued to open and close his mouth before finally answering. "Great." he said quietly.

Hermione looked disappointed that he didn't say more, but chose to ignore it. _"I'm sorry darling but I have to move on with my life." _she thought. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes while hugging him tightly. Harry slowly brought his arms around her, and buried his head in her shoulder. _"God she smells good."_ Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and broke their contact. When looking in his eyes she thought to herself, _"I am always going to love you Harry. But I'm doing the right thing."_ When Harry felt water begin to reach his eyes, he looked away.

"Right well I'm gonna go call Ginny and tell her the good news. If you'll excuse me." Hermione left the room, leaving her two friends standing staring at each other. When Harry was sure she was out of ears shot, his mood changed dramatically.

"Why the hell didn't you go off on one?" he said fiercely to Ron. "The one time I needed you to be a prick and you let me down!

"Me?! I was waiting for you to say something!" Ron retorted.

"I never lose control like you do, why would I have said something?"

"Oh I don't know?!" Ron fired back, as though the answer was obvious. "Gods Harry when she told us she was getting married, all of your blood rushed to the wrong head! Your face resembled a jar of beetroot!"

Harry raked both hands through his hair. "This cannot be happening," exclaimed Harry.

"Oh fuck….Draco do it harder!" Ginny moaned.

Leaning on the palms of his hands, Draco Malfoy began franticly thrusting harder into his girlfriend after her request. It had been almost two weeks since they last saw each other, and Draco had just got back from an assignment that was handed to him by the ministry. Some Death Eaters had been spotted in France, and it was his turn to go track them down. He along with Harry had became an auror. Even though many thought letting him have this prestigious title was a risk, Draco surprised everyone when he delivered his father to the ministry himself. It was then that people decided to give the blond Slytherin the benefit of the doubt, he repaid them by earning his badge and defending the wizarding world with honour.

If someone in school had told him that this was going to be where he ended up, Draco would have laughed in their faces. But here he was, friends with many people who in school he thought he hated, a job he absolutely loved, and a girlfriend he would die for. Ginny Weasley had turned his life upside down, and amongst many other things told him, that the only time to be naughty was in bed.

As he saw Ginny begin to arch her back from the bed, he bent down and started to flicker her right nipple with his tongue. Keeping up his fast pace, he felt her starting to tighten around him. Draco lifted his head and felt sweat slide down his face on to Ginny's chest. Their eyes met and he leaned in close. "Ginny I love you."

"I love….you too," she said tying to meet his pace.

Just as they were about to succumb to a thrilling finale, the bedside table phone rang.

"Oh shit!" Draco said, still keeping up his thrusting. "Don't you fucking dare answer that phone."

Ginny gave him a pitied look and pushed at his shoulders with both hands. "Babe I have too it could be important." He stopped moving, slipped out of her and collapsed beside her on his back. "Why did we get that thing? Whatever happened to owls, floo's and fireplaces huh?" Ginny ignored the comment turned her back to him, and leant on her left forearm to answer the phone.

"Hello?" There was a brief pause. "Oh hi how are things?" As Ginny waited for a reply she threw Draco a look over her shoulder and mouthed, "Hermione." Draco threw his hands in the air and got out of bed. "I'm gonna go get a butterbeer, you want one?" he said while putting on some white boxers. Ginny had already turned her back to him again to listen to Hermione, but gave him a thumbs up with her free hand.

After Draco left the room, she trapped the phone between a side of her face and shoulder, and started smoothing back her red locks. "Yeah things are fine, Draco got back a couple of hours ago." she took a deep breath. "Don't be silly Hermione you're not disturbing anything," Ginny said with her fingers crossed. "We were just playing a game." After a while she started laughing. "Never can put anything past you Hermione." Ginny smiled when Draco entered the room with two freezing cold butter beers. She put her hand out to take one at the same time as blowing him a kiss.

"So what's going on with you anyway? You sound a little different." Draco sat down on the bed next to Ginny, who started to swig her drink. Moments after putting the drink to her lips, something on the other end of the phone made her spit out all of the butterbeer that was in her mouth. Draco had concern etched on his face.

"Babe what is it?" Draco asked. Ginny covered the bottom end of the receiver with her hand, turned to him and said, "Hermione's getting married."

Draco thought his eyes would pop out of his head. "And Potter's heart is still beating?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny took away the hand that was blocking the receiver, and thought about what to say next. "So Hermione, when did all this happen?"

Harry was currently leaning against a wall looking out the living room window, with his arms crossed. A stance that he had been in for a while. Every face he made, and actions, were carefully being watched by Ron, who on the other side of the room was sitting in one of the overly large chairs. Ever since Hermione had left the room, they had barely spoken. Ron couldn't handle anymore silence.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Harry turned his head to the side so that it was in line with his shoulder. He glanced down and softly spoke. "What is there left to say? She's getting married. She's going to get her 'Happy Ever After'."

thought Ron. " 

Ron looked at him with a curious gaze.

"But she's not marrying the right guy is she?" Ron asked. Harry turned around the rest of the way, and faced Ron with his arms still crossed.

"Is she?" again questioned Ron more forcefully.

Harry stared at him for what seemed like hours, before feeling the need to get out of the flat as soon as he possibly could. There was no way he could deal with these emotions right now. Especially not in front of Ron, and definitely not in front of Hermione. He looked down to the floor and up again.

"I'm going out for a while," he told Ron. Harry picked up his jacket from off one of the dinning chairs, and started walking towards the door. The red head snorted, shook his head and threw him a sarcastic smile.

"That's right run away." Ron said under his breath. This comment stopped Harry dead in his tracks, and he faced his friend.

"What did you say?" Harry asked fiercely.

"You're running away." Ron answered. Harry looked at him stony-faced.

"Ok then Ron seeing as you're being so insightful, what exactly am I running from?"

"Hermione's getting married Harry." Ron stood up. He was desperate to find any emotion on Harry's face, only to find that it was more closed off now than ever before.

"Yes. She is. And I'm sorry that I'm struggling to grasp exactly which part of **MY **life, is Hermione's little announcement suppose to effect

Without waiting for a retort, Harry walked out of the flat, slamming the door behind him. Ron put both hands on his hips, looked upwards and let out a huge sigh. He saw Hermione entering the living room.

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hi. I just told Ginny about---."

"Oh yeah, what did she think?" asked Ron.

"She said both her and Draco are happy for me." Hermione replied.

"Oh good, that's good." Ron continued to nervously grin at her. Hermione scoped the flat as if she were looking for something.

"Erm…where's Harry? Hermione queried softly.

"Oh he just stepped out for a second."

"Oh." Hermione crossed her arms as though she was cold. Ron hated to see the look of disappointment on her face, She looked so sad. After telling your best friends this kind of news, one might expect somewhat of a celebration, but the only one to share her newfound happiness was Ron.

"I don't think he will be all that long." Ron said, trying to convince himself as well as Hermione.

Hermione put on a brave smile. She still couldn't understand why, after what was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of her life, she still felt so incredibly alone.

When Harry entered The Three Broomsticks, he was happy to see only a small amount of people there. He took a seat at the bar, and was soon approached by Madam Rosmerta. She put both hands on the bar, and looked at Harry's pitiful face.

"Harry, it's not like you to be in here so late." she said.

"Well I had nothing better to do." He looked up at the mirror above him, and then back at Madam Rosmerta.

"Give me the strongest thing you got, and keep it coming." Harry threw a dozen galleons on the bar in front of her.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry smiled at her.

"That was very cliché wasn't it?" he raked his right hand through his hair.

"Just a tad. Glass of Ogden's coming right up darlin." she turned around, grabbed the bottle of old firewhiskey and filled the small glass to the top. When she placed it down in front of Harry, it had barely touched the bar when he lifted the drink to his lips, and downed the lot. After slamming the now empty glass down, he took a deep breath and stared at the bar maid.

"Maybe it would be best to just leave the bottle huh?" he said. She leaned a little closer to him.

"Whatever the problem Harry, you're not going to find the answer in the bottom of a whiskey bottle." Harry gave a cheeky grin.

"Yeah but it'll make me feel better." he paused for a moment when madam Rosmerta leaned back and crossed her arms, then added, "And whatever happened to the customers always right?" She turned around after thinking for a while, grabbed the firewhisky and put the bottle in front of Harry.

"Just do me the courtesy of puking in the toilet, and not on the bar floor like most of my customers." Harry took and raised the bottle to her in a toasting fashion, before she walked down the other end of the bar.

Hermione looked at her watch for what felt like the one hundredth time. Ron had not long gone to bed when she decided to lay across the sofa, and do some light reading. She wanted to wait for Harry to return so that she could talk to him about why he had left so abruptly. Hermione could tell by his face that he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of her marrying Steven when she announced it earlier. But what she couldn't understand is why he hated him so much. He had only met the man twice, and didn't really know that much about him. Maybe that was the problem. She had kept her relationship to herself, and never really discussed it with her two best friends. Could it be that he thought Hermione didn't want to confide in him anymore? All of these thought's were going around in her head, and though they were all good theory's, she wasn't even close to figuring out why Harry had started to distance himself once again. She looked at her watch once more, it was 1.30am_. I'll wait up just a little longer." _she thought Hermione continued to read, but it wasn't long before she felt her eyes begin to close.

Madam Rosmera shook her head when glancing at the other end of the bar. Harry Potter was on his way to being absolutely shit faced. He was nursing the now quarter full whiskey bottle as if it were a baby. She was disturbed from her thoughts when the bells chimed to indicate another customer.

The tall, attractive blonde haired woman approached that bar, and set her bag down on top of it. She was about to order her drink when she looked to her left, and spotted none other than Harry Potter. She smiled and looked back to Rosmerta.

"I'll have whatever he's having." she said.

"I wouldn't recommend that dear." Rosmerta answered. "Besides I don't think we have much left after the way he's been ramming it down his neck."

"I'll just take a red currant rum then, thank you." The blonde picked up her bag as Rosmerta started to prepare her drink.

"I'll be over there with him." When she approached Harry, she was merely inches away when he finally noticed her presence. After turning his head to meet hers, he blinked a couple of times.

"Kate." he said groggily. "What's you doing in here this time?"

"Struggling with your words a bit there Harry?" she asked. He simply smiled at her, then lifted the glass to his lips again.

"How many of those have you had?" she enquired. Harry looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Not nearly enough." By that time madam Rosmerta had returned with Kate's drink, and caught on to the conversation. He made a baby face.

"Well that's too bad cause you're not having anymore." Rosmerta said pointedly.

"Arrhh!" he whined. Rosmerta shook her head and walked away. He turned his attentions to Kate.

"You never told me what you were doing here." he said slowly.

"I had to work late. I didn't start until gone 7.00, and on the way home I fancied a drink." she answered. "What's your story?" Harry hiccupped.

"Too long to tell." he stared straight ahead.

"Ok we'll talk about me then." She took a sip from her drink and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Ok." he tuned his attentions toward her.

"I have some really great news." she said happily.

"Yeah?" he egged her to continue. "What?" Kate closed her eyes.

"I'm getting married!" she exclaimed. Harry's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Not you as well!" Harry said in annoyed voice, but felt guilty when he saw Kate's face. "I'm sorry. You caught me at a bad time. I really am happy for you." He put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Harry." Kate replied.

"Josh is a very lucky man." Harry took another sip of whiskey, while Kate looked in thought about something.

"Harry can I ask you something really personal?" Harry thought for a second before answering.

"Depends what it is." she smiled.

"What do you think would have happened between us if you were able to get an erection that night ?" Kate grinned at Harry's shocked face and before either knew what was happening, both burst out laughing. After the laughter turned in to small giggles, Harry spoke whilst wearing a toothy grin.

"I thought we agreed we were never going to bring that up." Harry said.

"I couldn't resist. Besides I was being semi serious." she brought her drink to her mouth and gulped some down, waiting for Harry to answer.

"Well, we probably would have tried and failed miserably to have a relationship." After a brief pause he continued. "I never told anyone that I failed to rise to the occasion. I said I went with to bed with you which was true. I never told anyone all we actually did was in fact sleep together." he closed his eyes. "How embarrassing!" he remembered.

"Don't be so tough on yourself." Kate said. "You had a lot to drink, and I could tell that your mind was elsewhere."

His mind was elsewhere alright. That night followed the day Hermione had introduced Steven to him and Ron for the first time. He found himself then in the same place he was now. Getting smashed, and running in to Kate. They had rented a room out at The Leaky Cauldron and attempted to have sex. But no matter what they did, Harry's body just wouldn't respond to her. Fortunately Kate was good enough to say it was just fate, and maybe it wasn't meant to happen. Days after the incident, Harry began to think that he could be impotent. But he had worried over nothing, because one morning when he passed Hermione in the kitchen, Harry Jnr popped up to say hello. She wore only her white silk bathrobe that Harry had brought for her birthday, and had wet hair after coming out of the shower. He of course could then only picture her naked, and went to his bedroom where it took one whole hour, and some very naughty images of his best friend to get his dick to go down. It was something that was now happening on a much more regular basis than before.

When he next ran into Kate at the ministry, he introduced her to Josh Markham. An auror in training that Harry had taken under his wing to show the ropes to so to speak. Josh and Kate had quickly become a couple, and were perfect for each other.

"I'm glad to see things have worked out for you." Harry said sincerely.

"I'll never thank you enough for bringing him into my life Harry." Kate kissed his cheek.

"You would have found each other eventually." Harry drank what was left in his glass.

"Who knows it might be you next." Kate said. Harry emptied his glass and calmly put it down on the bar. He than gave Kate a sad smile.

"I don't think so." Harry stood up and checked the weight in his legs by giving them a little shake. "I best get go goin" He threw down some extra galleons.

"Are you going to be okay getting home Harry?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine. I'm pissed out of my skull, but it isn't the first time." he gave her a friendly hug and peck on the cheek.

"Take care Harry, see you soon yeah?" Kate saw Madam Rosmerta approach them.

"See you soon Harry, and thanks for the tip." Rosmerta waved to him.

"See you ladies later." Harry went through the pub door, closed it after him and dissaparated.

The barmaid and Kate looked at each other.

"Poor guy. He looked devastated about something." Rosmerta said.

"Hmm." Kate agreed. In the short time she had known Harry Potter, he had never looked so lost. When Rosmerta was clearing away bottles, Kate shook her head in disbelief, and softly spoke to herself. "Hermione Granger has no idea how lucky she is."

During the whole time in The Three broomsticks, Harry, Kate, nor Madam Rosmerta noticed a medium built, brown haired, hazel eyed man watching them closely from his booth all night. On of the bar staff approached him with a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Here's the tab you wished to settle Mr Atkins." Steven gave a sly grin and took the quill and parchment.

"Wonderful." he signed the tab, and left The Three Broomsticks.

Harry arrived just outside the flat he shared with Ron and Hermione. Being so late, he decided against apparating inside the flat in case he woke either of them. Half an hour after trying to find the right key for the keyhole, Harry crept through the front door as quietly as he could. After closing the door behind him, he made his way towards his bedroom, only to be stopped in his tracks at one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Hermione fast asleep on the their sofa.

He couldn't resist getting closer. He walked round so that he was standing directly in front of the sofa. She had her right arm sprawled about above her, her left clutching a book loosely against her chest. Harry turned his head a little so that it was at the same angle as Hermione's. "_She's so beautiful." _He smiled. _"God when did I start becoming sober? _He thought. Grabbing the blanket above her, he covered her body up so she wouldn't get cold. Taking a seat on the table opposite the sofa, Harry reached out and put a strand of hair that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. Having had a drink, he got the courage he needed to stroke her cheek with his thumb. Harry crouched over and pressed his lips to her forehead, where he let them linger longer than he thought he should. He stood again.

"Sweet dreams princess." he whispered, before going to his room. She was so far in the land of dreams, her eyes had barely fluttered. But the moment Harry's door shut, she let out a whimpered sound and clutched her book as if it were a person.

"Hmm Harry." Hermione moaned. Then she was fast asleep again.

At the sound of his curtains being opened rapidly, Harry shot up in bed and stared across the room into the eyes of a smiling Ron Weasley.

"Time to get up sunshine." Ron placed a cup on to Harry's bedside table. "One hangover potion."

"I'm not hung-over." Harry placed a saluting hand to his forehead, to block out some of the sunshine that was streaming through his window.

"Did you just see that?" Ron pointed to the window.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That pig that just flew past." Harry used his other hand to extend his middle finger.

"Just drink it Harry. It will make you feel better." Harry leant over o the side table, and took the drink that Ron prepared for him. He looked inside the cup at the thick substance, and grimaced before wolfing down the whole lot.

"Remus owled you this morning." Ron passed him the letter.

Harry reached over and took it. "What did he want?"

"I don't know I don't read other peoples owls." Ron put his hand on his hips in a Hermione way. " I think he was worried when you didn't show up at work this morning." Harry shook his head.

"Shit!" he cursed and scratched the back of his head. "I forgot it was Monday."

"So did you manage to wash away most of your problems?" Ron's hands dropped from his hips, and in to his pockets.

Harry glared at him. "What the fucks that supposed to mean?" he started to feel the effects of the potion, and was glad to feel the headache he woke up with quickly fading away. "I just fancied a drink ok?"

The redhead smirked. "That's what most alcoholics say."

Harry snorted. "An alcoholic?" he got out of bed, and Ron was relieved to see him wearing boxer shorts. He followed Harry out of his bedroom into the kitchen. "Ron all I did was go for a drink ok? Last time I knew that wasn't illegal." he took a glass from the cupboard above the sink, and filled it with water.

"And you left me to deal with Hermione." Harry turned around to face him.

"What do you mean DEAL with Hermione? I wasn't aware that she was a pet." he stated to drink the water in huge gulps. Even though the potion had done the trick, he still felt awfully dehydrated.

"You know what I'm talking about. Didn't you think that Hermione was going to find it a tad odd, that after she told us she was getting married, her best friend leaves practically straight away without talking about it with her?"

Harry finished his drink. "Did I need her permission?!" he turned around to the sink once more and refilled his glass to the top.

"Why are you being such an arse?" Harry began drinking his second glass of water facing away from him. "All she wanted to do was to talk about what her plans were. The only thing you achieved by storming out, was to make Hermione think that you don't give a flying hippogriffs arse about anything that's going on in her life."

Harry calmly put the glass in to the sink, and again faced his friend before leaning his hands against the sink.. "First of all, I didn't storm out." Ron crossed his arms. "And second of all, you're right," Harry took his hands from the sink, and took a step towards Ron, who was now only inches away from his face. "I don't give a flying hippogriffs arse about what's going on in Hermione's life."

Harry walked away and headed for his room when Ron's voice stopped him in his tracks. "So you usually stay out past three, and get so smashed that you can't remember you usually work on Monday's."

Harry slowly turned around. "Wait up for me did you?"

"No, Hermione did." Harry found himself fondly remembering last night, when he caught her sleeping. _"So that's why she was asleep on the sofa." _the jealous side of Harry started to return. "How touching." Ron looked away before giving him a sympathetic look.

"I don't like him either." Harry raised his eyebrows. "But if he makes Hermione happy, then we have to accept it. You want her to be happy don't you?" Harry looked down then back up at Ron.

"Not with him. She's not happy, she just thinks she is." Ron approached his friend with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Who do you think could make her happy?" Ron was looking for any kind of emotion from Harry that could confirm his suspicions, but didn't find it and gave up for the time being "Harry, I owled Remus and told him you weren't feeling too good and so not to expect you today. I know it wasn't my place but I didn't want you to have to face any sticky questions later."

"Thanks Ron. Sorry about being a prick just then, I just got a lot on my mind." Ron smirked.

"I know Harry." Harry gave a confused look and Ron continued. "You know I'm leaving with the team for Ireland tomorrow right?

"That's tomorrow?" said Harry. Ron nodded excitedly. "Wow that came round fast."

"Yeah, seems like only yesterday when we were talking about it. 3 months ago you know." Harry shook his head.

"Time does fly." Harry said.

Ron went back to being serious. "I'm gonna be spending the tonight at Luna's, I wont be back till tomorrow afternoon, and only then for a couple of hours. I'm leaving at 2.00 and I'll be back Friday morning."

"Okay I'll make sure I'm around." Harry looked down at himself. "I better go get showered."

"Yeah cause you look like shit." Ron joked.

As Harry walked through the living room towards the bathroom, Ron's voice stopped him again, and he turned, "Harry, I don't mean to go on or owt, but regarding Hermione, give her a break okay. I don't think you understand just how upset she was when you left last night."

Harry remained silent. "Well I gotta nip to Diagon Alley to get some things for my trip, you want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks." Harry replied but changed his mind. "Oh no wait, could you go to Eeylops and get Hedwig some owl treats?"

Ron laughed. "Sure." He grabbed his cloak and went to the front door. "See you later Harry, and please, think about what I said" He left.

Harry stood still under the shower, leaning his hands out against the wall in front of him. He had no idea why he gave Ron a hard time this morning, but it seemed that every time Hermione's name was mentioned lately, he put up a defensive wall to mask his feelings. He was afraid that the slightest thing such as a tear or a frown, would allow people to discover how he really felt about his best female friend.

As the hot water made contact with his body, he tried but failed to remember the last time he felt so tense, frustrated, and most of all, scared beyond belief. He hated that she had another man in her life that he knew nothing about. Every other male friend they had, had been with them at Hogwarts, most of which were now settling down.

Steven was different. He was a snake. He doesn't deserve Her. But when it came down to it, he hated him purely because Steven had the one thing in life that he wanted above all else, and it was killing him. Harry ran a hand through his wet mop of hair, and shook his head a few times. Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt? He resigned himself to the reason that he was in such a mood, was because Hermione was slipping away from him more and more everyday. He didn't know which was worse, the fact that he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it, or because it was all his fault.

While in the bedroom getting dressed, he thought of an idea of what to do with the rest of his day. He decided not to go into work at all today, so he owled Remus and said that he wouldn't be there but not to worry, he would explain later. He also decided to go to St Mungo's, and take Hermione to dinner in her lunch hour. If he had hurt her by leaving last night, he had to make it up to her.

Harry arrived at the Purge and Dowse Ltd 'closed for refurbishment' department store, and spoke to the ugly dummy in the window.

"Hermione Granger, Ground Floor please." The ugly dummy nodded its assent, and Harry entered.

When he got inside the hospital, he noticed only a few people were there, and only a couple wearing lime green robes. He approached the reception desk ready to ask the whereabouts of his favourite which, when he heard her voice.

"Harry." Hermione said shocked to see him "Are you ok?, you're not hurt are you? Why aren't you at work?

Harry turned round, looked into her eyes, and laughed. "Gods Hermione slow down."

Hermione scanned his whole body with her eyes looking for injuries.

Harry interrupted her thoughts. "Yes, no and I felt like the day off."

Hermione looked relieved. "So what brings you here of all places?"

"You." he said simply.

"Me?" Hermione replied.

"I thought maybe we could go out and get some dinner?" he said with a grin. "Your lunch break is right about now isn't it?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. It's a really sweet thought" she said softly, and smiled back at him. "I just have one more patient to go check on, then we can go ok?"

"Ok." Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"Where were you thinking" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere you want, you decide." Hermione couldn't have smiled any wider.

"Really?" Hermione said happily.

"Yeah really, you know what I'm like, I'm easily pleased when it comes to food." Harry told her.

"Well the weather is quite good out, so how about a café in Diagon Alley. We could eat lunch outside." Hermione suggested.

"Perfect." Harry said.

"Ok well give me 10 minutes, and I'll be right with you." Hermione gave one last smile and went to tend to her last patient.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. After Ron had told him about how upset she was with him last night, he didn't know how she would react to him being there. When he had suggested dinner, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she looked excited. About dinner. And then she did it. She smiled at him. He loved it when she did that, her smile was one of the many things he loved about her, it was some thing that made him feel instant happiness. Harry started to feel sad. He knew the minute that she announced her engagement, that their relationship had been altered forever. She was getting married, to someone he hated. Hermione and Steven were going to be husband and wife, living together, and building their lives around each other. Where did that leave him? He would never see her. She would be more committed to Steven. Her husband. _"I feel sick." Harry thought. _While in his own little world, Hermione approached him.

"Harry." she alerted him to her presence. Harry shook his head clear, and all was well again when he saw her face.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely." Hermione smiled. Walking side by side, they left St Mungo's hospital and headed for Diagon Alley.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, they sat outside the café with the brightly coloured umbrellas. Harry had always had a soft spot for this café in particular, which is why Hermione chose it. They ordered lunch, had general chit chat, that included Ron's trip to Ireland and Lavender's weird pregnancy cravings. After they ate, they ordered another drink, when the subject turned to Hermione's job.

"So how's life in the Artifact accidents ward treating you?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad. I'm glad they moved me from the magical bugs floor, some of the embedded spider injuries were freaking me out, I'm much accustomed to what I'm doing now." she said.

"How so?" Harry questioned.

"Well, simple really." She put her hands together under her chin. "I'm mainly dealing with wand backfires and broom crashes.

"And you enjoy that." Harry grinned.

"To say I enjoy it would be going to far, its just familiar." she smiled at him. "There is no real shock anymore to the injuries, seeing as how I'm yet to see one that you never had at school.

Harry laughed. "Well I'm glad my misfortunes are making your job a lot easier." Hermione looked in to his eyes, and got lost when he stared back. Harry looked down and cleared his throat. He had to bring it up, she had probably been waiting for him to say something about her engagement He swallowed the lump in his throat and raised his head.

"So, do I get to see the ring?" Harry asked.

Hermione lifted her left hand in front of his eyes, and exposed the pitifully small diamond, that sat on a gold band.

"I know its small, but---," whatever Hermione was about to say, was cut off when Harry took her small left hand in both of his big hands, and studied the ring. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her, her face started to heat up. She loved his big masculine hands, and hers fit perfectly inside them. Steven had bony fingers, and she didn't think that much to them. But you don't judge people by hands. Do you? It didn't matter, everything about Steven, she compared to Harry. She couldn't help it, no matter how hard she tried.

"Its nice." Harry let go of her hand.

"Thanks." Hermione put her hands beneath the table.

"So have you thought about where you're going to have it?" Harry ran a hand through his hair, this conversation was not one he wanted to be having, but he had too for Hermione's sake.

"We're having it at his parents estate in Yorkshire. They have a large green and lake, so we're just planning on putting up a gazebo for the reception. They also want us to get married in a church." Hermione bit her lip, looked to her side and then down .

"Just a minute." Hermione returned her attention to Harry. "You said that you wanted to get married at Hogwarts.

"That was ages ago." Hermione nervously said. "I never expected it to really happen."

"Why not?" Harry asked. "I thought it was a great idea."

"Steven didn't think it would be appropriate. Besides he and his parents have muggle friends that they wish to invite." Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Harry looked at her sadly. "Hermione its your wedding day, you're allowed to have a say in it you know."

"I know that Harry thank you." Hermione said defensively.

Changing the subject a little, Harry asked, "How about, after the wedding?"

"The honeymoon?" Hermione asked. Harry had purposefully avoided that word, he didn't even want to say it let alone think it. "I'd love to go Rome, see things like the Coliseum and find out about the Gladiators, Cesar and so on."

"I never thought you would be into that kinda stuff." Harry shook his head in wonder. "Coliseum holds history to brutal and bloody messes. And it was done for fun."

Hermione grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "It fascinates me." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Harry loved it when she did that too. To be honest, there wasn't anything about Hermione Granger that he didn't love. "Oh and Venice. To see the famous Romeo and Juliet balcony, and to ride in a gondola would be fantastic." she blushed when she saw Harry grinning madly at her. "I suppose to want to go to Rome and Venice is a bit greedy really isn't it?"

"Why? Their both in Italy so why not?" she smiled gratefully. "Besides, you've asked never for too much." the smile slowly fell from her face. "You deserve to be happy, and more."

"Thank you." she said. Harry drank the rest of his juice, put down the glass and smiled at her. Hermione looked at her watch. "God look at the time, Harry I really must be getting back to work." They stood up at the same time. "Thank you so much for this, I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome." she started to root around her bag for her purse, when Harry put his hand up. "Please Hermione. My treat." Before she could start to protest he raised his hand again. "I insist."

She walked towards him, tiptoed and Harry closed his eyes as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later ok?"

"With Ron staying at Luna's tonight, wanna get some takeout and watch a DVD? Harry asked.

Hermione looked disappointed. "I'm having tea at Steven's later, straight after work. I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. "Oh no that's ok, no problem." Inside he was gutted.

"Tell you what. I'll have tea at Steven's but I'm not going to be too late because I have work in the morning." Hermione put a finger to her lips briefly before carrying on. "Don't start the DVD without me. Get anything you want, Terminator, Rocky, Robotic Cop, I'm easy."

Harry laughed, "That's Robocop Hermione."

"Whatever, you know what I meant." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "I can't wait. It'll be fun. I wont be late promise."

"I'll go back to Mungo's with you." Harry offered.

"There's no need Harry, I'll be fine on my own." Hermione said.

"Please. I want to." Hermione looked at him, and gave him a look of appreciation. Harry left enough galleons to cover the bill, and followed Hermione back on to the alley.

Ron was in Quality Quidditch Supplies buying some things for his trip, when Draco Malfoy appeared over his shoulder.

"Hey Weasel bee. Fancy seeing you here." said Draco.

Ron's eyes narrowed, as he turned to meet Draco's face. "I have asked you countless times, not to call me that Blondie." Draco smirked at Ron's annoyed features. "And shouldn't you be at work?"

"I was called in early this morning to fill out some documents that I'd forgot to complete when I returned from France, even though it's suppose to be my day off." Draco replied.

"What would we do without you?" Ron said sarcastically.

Draco smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Didn't see Potty there this morning, he's usually the first one in.

"He took the day off, he wasn't feeling so good." Ron answered.

"He looked ok to me a minute ago." Draco smiled at Ron's face.

"What you going on about?" Ron asked.

Draco picked up a broom and started to examine it closely. "Just saw him with Hermione." He looked at Ron. "Looked like they were having a bonding moment."

Ron grinned inwardly. "Good he took my advice."

"Advice about what?" Draco questioned.

"Don't say anything, but, Harry didn't take it so well when Hermione told us she was getting married." Ron scratched the back of his head.

"That's shocking." Draco grinned. "I'm afraid that little story lacks the element of surprise" Draco put the broom back and walked to the other side of Ron.

"He got pissed as a fart last night, and forgot what day it was." Ron said. Draco picked up a Chudley Cannons shirt.

"Why doesn't he just tell her how he feels and then we can all get on with our lives." Draco held the shirt out in front of him.

"I know. I've tried to get him to admit it, but its like talking to a brick wall." Ron rubbed his forehead. "He actually believes that he's fooling everyone."

"But he's fooling the one person that matters." Draco placed the shirt over his arm. "Hermione."

"Draco, that's what's even more infuriating, Hermione loves him I know she does. But neither of them have the maturity to make the first move. They're both stubborn arseholes at times." Ron shook his head in frustration.

"You can say that again." Draco agreed. "Look we just gotta hope that they'll figure it out in time before she makes a big mistake.

"Why can't we say anything?" Ron asked.

"Its not our place. They have to figure this out for themselves." Draco put a hand through his hair. "We have to let fate decide this one.

"But in the meantime, I'm still allowed to coerce it out of him right?"

Draco nodded vigorously, "Sure there's nothing wrong with nudging."

"Oh and another thing, why are you buying a Chudley Cannons top?" Ron queried.

"Its not for me, its for Gin, said she'd feel like she was giving you luck by wearing it tomorrow." Draco answered.

"Sweet sis." Ron smiled, and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Sickening." Draco said, and took out galleons to pay for the top.

Harry entered the flat with a massive grin. He had really enjoyed his lunch with Hermione. When she returned to the hospital, Harry wondered the streets of muggle London, and picked up a DVD he thought Hermione would enjoy. Even though she was having tea at Steven's, and wouldn't need anything cooking, Harry didn't think that it would do any harm to buy a bottle of wine to go along with the movie. She assured him that she wouldn't be too late. He took the DVD, Gladiator, out of the bag and placed it on the breakfast bar along with the wine. After their earlier conversation about her fascination with Rome and the Coliseum, Harry decided it was perfect. He was certain she had yet to watch it.

Just as he threw his coat on one of the stool's, he heard a popping sound to his right. He withdrew his wand quickly from the back of his jeans, and found himself pointing it in the face of an amused Remus Lupin. Remus had apparated into the living room.

Harry put his wand down, and sighed relief. "You have got to stop doing that!"

Remus chuckled and stepped toward him. "Always be prepared for the unexpected Harry."

"Yeah right." Harry hugged Remus and gave him a pat on the back. He pulled back. "Drink?"

"Er no, I can't stay long, I'm meeting with Tonks shortly." Remus gave a Harry a concerned look. "I came to see how you're doing."

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Ron said that you weren't feeling too good earlier." Remus took at a seat at the dinning table, Harry followed and sat opposite him.

"No, but I'm ok now. I just felt a little out of sorts." Harry leant back and folded his arms. A regular thing Harry did, that Remus recognised as a defence.

Remus rubbed his chin. "Ron made the potion correct then."

"What potion?" asked Harry.

"Hangover potion. When Ron sent an owl telling me you weren't going to be in, I wrote back detailing how to make it." Remus spread his arms on the table and gave Harry a grin.

"I'm afraid he left that part out. So he told you huh?" Harry put his hands behind his head.

"No. When he said that you were still in bed, and not what was wrong with you, I guessed. Not like you to miss work." Remus trailed his lips with his fingers.

"I went out for a drink last night, and I one too many ok? It wont happen again." Harry assured.

"Harry I'm not here to scold you. I just wanted to know that you were ok." he leaned forward. "Are you ok?"

"Remus I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Harry exasperated.

"Ron told me that Hermione is getting married." said Lupin.

Harry raised a hand in mid air and shrugged. "So."

"How do you feel about that?" Remus asked softly.

"Fine." Harry looked away.

"Harry I know that I can't replace your parents, or Sirius for that matter. But I want you to know, that I will always be here for you, should you need to discuss anything that maybe troubling you." Remus looked at Harry straight in the eyes.

"I appreciate that, really I do. But I'm fine. All Hermione getting married means is that she's getting on with her life. Its her choice." Harry looked anywhere but at Remus.

Remus decided that he wasn't going to get anything out of him right now, and pushed no further. He rose from his chair as did Harry.

"Well I must be going. Tonks hates waiting, She send her wishes." Remus headed for the door.

"Give her my regards." said Harry.

"Of course. Will you be at work tomorrow?" Remus seemed hopeful.

"Yeah I'll be there." Remus smiled in reply. "Remus. Thanks."

"Remember Harry, we all deserve happiness. Even if we think it cannot be ours." With that he left Harry standing lost.

Hermione arrived at Steven's home in Bayswater. He owned a house, or rather a house that his mummy and daddy paid for him. It possessed some breathtaking view of Hyde Park, that could be seen from the first floor. She apparated into his living room, and made her way to his private study where he was usually situated. Upon entering, she found him at his desk, examining what looked to be Abyssinian Shrilfig.

"I'm here." Hermione announced.

"I'm rather busy at the moment petal, I didn't have time to start dinner, but everything we need is on the kitchen side. So if you could cook it up, it would be great. Chicken is in the fridge." Steven said without so much as glancing in her direction.

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. "Steven, I've been at work all day."

"I realise that but I'm working now. It wont take you long."

"Can't you at least do me the courtesy of looking at me, when you speak?" Hermione asked. Steven put down the plant, removed his glasses and turned to look at her.

"How was your day?" Steven cocked his head to the side.

"It was good." Hermione said softly.

"Great, mine was too. Now that we've exchanged formalities, perhaps I could get back to work now, that is if you don't mind?" he put his glasses back on, and continued his prior administrations. Hermione stared at the floor and quietly left the room.

After an hour in the kitchen preparing dinner, Steven finally came downstairs and joined her. He walked up to her at the stove, kissed her head and went to the fridge. Pulling out a beer, he turned to her.

"That smell's wonderful dear." Steven put the bottle to his lips and began to drink.

"Well I should hope so, I've spent over an hour on it." Hermione muttered.

"What's that?" Steven asked.

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

"Ok well I'm going to put the television on, call me when its ready will you?" Steven left the kitchen and a bewildered looking Hermione.

After dinner, Steven was writing on some parchments at his desk, just across from where Hermione was sitting on the sofa, reading Bridal Magazine. Still scribbling with his quill, Steven spoke, "You'll never guess who I ran into last night."

Hermione looked up from her magazine which she kept in her hands. "Who?"

Steven grinned, put down his quill, and turned around in his chair so that he could see her face. "Harry."

Hermione looked at him strangely. "Are you sure?" Steven nodded. "Where?"

"At The Three Broomsticks. I was working quite late and fancied a drink on the way home, so I popped in." Steven continued. "Completely drunk as well."

"That doesn't sound like him." Hermione said. "Did you speak to him?"

"No he ignored me. He glanced in my direction and didn't bother to come over." lied Steven. "Mind you he did have company."

Hermione could hear her heart going a mile a minute. "Who was he with?"

"Oh just some common tart. I think I saw her once at the ministry when I accompanied Neville there." Hermione wore a sad expression. " She was blonde, I think her name was Kate."

"There's nothing wrong with talking to someone Steven." Hermione said.

Steven chuckled. "They weren't exactly talking Hermione, more like licking each other's faces."

Hermione felt her eyes start to glisten.

"Anyway they left, thank god. Was getting quite disgusting.

"They left together?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

"Yes, probably went to find a room somewhere." Steven knew his lies were having the desired effect, but didn't stop. "I tell you, I see him with someone different whenever I notice him in passing. What is the word for male whore's these days?"

"You say you see him with different women all the time, I never do." Hermione said.

"Well he's not going to flaunt it in front of you is he? He has a nice boy image where you're concerned, and he isn't going to do anything to ruin that." Hermione looked down. "Dear I don't tell you this to upset you, he's single, so in theory he's not doing anything wrong really. I personally just feel as though sometimes his behaviour is inappropriate. Don't you agree?"

Hermione raised her head and nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Anyway enough about him. What it is it that you have there?" referring to her magazine.

"Oh, I was just looking for a dress." Hermione seemed to feel better.

"Well there's no need." Steven smiled, and took a seat beside her on the sofa.

"I don't understand." she looked at him questionably.

"Mummy called today, and said that she would be honoured if you would wear the dress that she got married in." he grinned. "Isn't that great."

Hermione felt a wave of disappointment go through her. "But Steven, I've alrea---" she was interrupted by Steven.

"Oh don't let me down Hermione, besides I already told her you would." he said.

"You had no right to do that." Hermione said annoyed. "I've seen one that I want to wear already."

"Its only a dress Hermione." he said in a stern voice. "Please do this, for me."

Hermione gave up. It was suppose to be her wedding day as well, but every idea she had was being overruled by Steven and his parents. To hell with it she thought. It was probably the only wedding she was going to have, seeing as though there wasn't exactly a queue of men lining her up to be their wife.

"Fine."

"That's wonderful." he kissed her cheek. "And I know the perfect date too."

"When?" 

"August 12th." he announced happily.

"Why August 12th?" she asked.

"Well a funny story really. I've been elected to go and analyse some more findings of the Mimbulus Nimbletonia plant. I need to be there on August 14th, and I was thinking that it would also be the perfect place for our honeymoon."

"But Steven it's our honeymoon! You can't work everyday." Hermione stood up.

"I won't be working everyday, besides wouldn't you love to discover parts of the middle east? Turkey, Egypt and Iran." he asked.

"Steven, don't take this the wrong way, but to say things are a litter tender in the middle east right now would be an understatement. We can't exactly be romantic in such a place." she tried to reason.

""We will be protected by magical wards, and it will be an adventure. I've heard many people say wonderful things about Turkey, and Egypt."

"And Iran?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm yet to meet anyone who's been there." Steven said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Italy or somewhere similar." she said.

"Oh come on Hermione, its not like I'm asking for the world. It's a great opportunity, and we can go to Italy anytime. Tell you what. I will take you there for your birthday, promise." He sounded desperate.

"Okay." Hermione reluctantly agreed. Steven threw his arms around her.

"You're going to love it I swear." he hugged her tighter.

Once she broke away, she looked overwhelmed. "Steven, this is really happening fast. There's so much to do."

"I'll take care of everything. Just make sure you show up on August 12th. And then I can finally get to see what you've been hiding under those clothes." he gave a sly smile.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked.

"Anything." Steven walked back to his desk.

"If I invite some friends over to my place on Saturday for dinner, will you come? The fact that we're getting married so quickly isn't going to leave time for much else. I just want them to get to know you better." she hugged her arms to her chest.

"No problem dear. I'm going to send out my job acceptance to the lab. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Hermione didn't see him again that night, until she told him it was time for her to go home.

Hermione arrived home and saw Harry lying on the sofa watching TV. As she looked at him she struggled to get the vision of him and Kate out of her head, that Steven had described to her. She also couldn't think of a way to tell him that she was getting married in two weeks. She decided to leave it till the weekend, when she would have Steven for support.

"Hey you're back early." Harry smiled at her widely. Hermione could only manage half a grin. Harry stood up and strode to the breakfast bar. "DVD time, I got you one I think you're gonna love."

Hermione put her coat over the back of the sofa. "Really, what's that?"

"This." he said, handing her the DVD.

"Gladiator." she smiled.

Harry knew that he had made the right choice, when he saw her face light up. "You haven't seen it right?"

"No." she chuckled. "I'm a book person. I didn't even know this film existed."

"I got you your favourite red too." he pointed to the kitchen area. "Its on the counter you want some?"

"I would love some." she gave him the DVD back. "I don't know how that machine works. Could you do it.?

"Yeah of course." he took the DVD and put it in the machine. "Okay we're all set, just gotta press play. But not before I get you that drink."

She took a seat on the sofa and glanced over at him. "Did Ron tell you he's staying at Luna's tonight?

"Yeah, he told me earlier. Said he was going to be here tomorrow afternoon before he leaves for Ireland." he pulled the cork out of the bottle, and set it down on the counter.

Hermione really wanted Ron to be here on Saturday when she brought Steven over. "When does he get back?"

"Friday." he walked over to her, and placed the wine and to goblets on the table in front of them.

"Oh that's ok then." she said relieved.

"So, how was the rest of your day at work after lunch?" he poured.

Harry was so considerate of her. He was acting the way Steven should've acted when he saw her earlier, glad that she was there. Why couldn't he love her? She knew that her relationship with Steven wasn't perfect. He didn't always act the way he did tonight. But she had to admit, even though she loved him in some way, she saw Steven as her chance to have marriage and a family. Something she accepted was never going to happen with Harry, no matter how much she wanted it. Every one that they were close to at school, had partners, and she felt the odd one out. She never thought of herself as beautiful, or exciting. She was a geek, she loved books and discovering new things, and Steven was more a less the same.

"It was ok. Busy though. Been on my feet all day." she said taking her shoes off.

Harry handed her a glass of wine, and leant back. "Do your feet hurt?"

"They ache a bit." she answered.

"Give em here." he said patting his lap.

"Oh Harry you don't have to do that." she told him.

"I know, just think of it as payback for the shoulder massages you gave me after a hard night at the ministry.

She put her feet on his lap, and he started to rub them. "That better?" he smiled.

"You have no idea." she rolled her head back.

"So did he make you anything nice for dinner?" he asked as politely as he could.

Hermione pushed her head forward. "Chicken and vegetables."

She daren't say that she had been the one expected to make it, so she lied in case the truth caused Harry to go mental, which he most certainly would have. She knew that Harry wasn't Steven's biggest fan, which was weird seeing as how they had only met twice. But you can't make people like someone she supposed.

"Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Steven around for drinks nibbles on Saturday." Harry remained silent and continued to rub her feet. "I was hoping that you could be there too. Along with Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Seamus and Lavender. It would really mean a lot to me if you all got to know him better."

"I'll be here." he said.

"Great." she took a sip of her wine, picked up the remote to the DVD, and looked at him. "Erm, which button is play?"

"Give it here." he laughed.

To say she enjoyed the movie was an understatement. She was borderline desperate to go to the Coliseum now. Even though the movie in parts were a little grotesque, she loved it. Sometime after discussing the film, and finishing the wine off between them, they had both fallen asleep. Hermione would never know how they got into this position. She woke up with them both lying on the sofa, Harry holding her tightly from behind. He had is arms wrapped around hers in a protective fashion, and was unable to resist trailing her fingers along his hands. When she managed to come back to reality, she disturbed him from his slumber when she moved out of his arms and stood up quickly. He looked at her groggily.

"What time is it?" he asked.

She looked at the clock. "1.30."

"Can't even remember falling asleep." he yawned.

She had no idea what to say, and avoided his eyes. "Well thanks for the for the film. It was great. I've got to go to bed, I'm up in 5 hours."

He smiled at her. He sure looked cute with his hair sticking up all over the place. "Me too."

"Maybe you should do the same." she said. "Goodnight Harry. See you in the morning." Hermione went to her bedroom before he could say anything back. Harry got up from the sofa, turned off the TV, and went to bed.

Saturday came round before Hermione knew it, Ron had returned from Ireland victorious, and everyone had agreed to be there for when Steven arrived. She had not really seen much of Harry during the week, they both had a hard working schedule. The morning after she had slept in his arms wasn't as uncomfortable as she first feared. Harry had already left for work, and when he came home that night, acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Everyone apart from Steven had arrived, and were mingling in the dinning areas.

Harry, Ron, Draco, and Seamus were sitting around the breakfast bar, while Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Hermione were sitting at the dinning table.

"I swear, a pregnant woman isn't always the most beautiful thing in the world." said Seamus. "The sooner that baby comes out the better."

"Where's your stress?" asked Harry.

"Sitting over there." Seamus pointed at Lavender. "Mood swings, cravings, big stomachs. I'm telling you I can't take much more."

"Just think, when that's over, you got shit filled nappies, sleepless nights and Lavender in the role of mother, to look forward to." Draco reminded. Harry and Ron both laughed.

"Shit!" Seamus exclaimed. "Anyway, shouldn't Ginny be popping one out by now? You know what Weasley's are like."

Ron nearly choked on the beer he just swallowed, and looked pointedly at Draco. "That would be impossible seeing as how Ginny never has sex., right Draco."

"Oh yeah right." Draco lied.

"So what should we expect when Steven show's up?" asked Seamus.

"A prick." answered Harry.

"That nice eh?" Draco asked.

"He isn't that bad Harry." Ron added. "He's worse."

"Imagine Snape, multiply the dick by a thousand, add Voldermort, and you get Steven." Harry said.

"So you don't like him then?" Seamus said sarcastically.

"But you said you only met him twice." Draco took a gulp of beer.

"Trust me, that's enough." Harry said.

"Hermione likes him." Seamus pointed out.

"Hermione's the only blind woman I know, who can see." Ron smiled.

"That made no sense Ron." Harry laughed.

Ron shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I rarely do."

Just then Hermione approached the four. "Steven is on his way."

"Hallelujah." Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. The other three men suppressed grins, but Hermione gave him a glare and walked back to the girls.

"How many beers we had guys ?" Draco asked.

"Ermmm, can't remember." answered Seamus. Harry let out the loudest burp, which caused the girls to stare and the men to roll around laughing. "The right amount then."

"That was gross." Lavender said with a deadpanned expression, although it managed to get a grin out Ginny and Luna.

"Oh lighten up Lav, they're just enjoying themselves." said Luna.

"I don't want that kind of behaviour around my baby." stated Lavender.

Ginny looked at Luna, raised her eyebrows and mouthed 'Wow'.

"Lav, you do know that it probably just heard a muffled sound. It can't recognise it as burp." said Luna.

Lavender looked taken aback. "Oh really Luna, tell when was the last time you were pregnant?"

"She didn't mean anything by it Lav. Its good that you're so protective of your child already." Hermione Lavender's hands. "Anyway you look fantastic."

After a brief moment, Lavender covered her face with her hands, and burst into tears. "I'm a fat, ugly whale!" Hermione looked mortified.

Draco tapped Seamus, and waved his thumb toward Lavender. "What's the matter with that scatty cow?" Harry and Ron burst into laughter, whilst Seamus hopped off of the stool, and went over to his wife.

"What's the matter hun?" he asked.

"I'm horrible!" Lavender continue to sob, with the girls looking on.

"No,no, you're not. You're beautiful." Seamus assured her.

Lavender let her hands drop from her face, and looked at her husband lovingly. "Really?"

"You know you are." Seamus kissed her on the lips. "Hermione can we use your bathroom?"

"Yeah sure, you know where it is." Hermione helped Seamus assist Lavender out of her chair, and then heard a knock at the door.

"We wont be long." said Seamus.

"Take as long as you need." Hermione went over to the door, but not before stopping, to give Harry and Ron a warning. "You two better not pull any of your protective bullshit you hear." It was meant for both of them, but her eyes never left Harry's. Draco raised his eyebrows, and Hermione answered the door to Steven. He was holding a bouquet of red roses.

"For my fiancée." Steven announced. She ushered him in, and closed the door.

"They're beautiful." she smelt them, and behind her Ron rolled his eyes while Harry looked thoughtful.

"I thought white roses were your favourite Hermione." said Harry.

Hermione glared at him. "Steven you know Harry." Steven offered his hand which Harry wanted to snap off.

"Of course. Lovely to see you again." he said.

"I'm sure." Harry said with sarcasm.

Hermione gave him another menacing look. "And Ron."

"I read about your teams success in Ireland. Congratulations." Steven shook his hand.

Ron shook his hand firmly. "Thanks."

"And, this is Ron's sisters boyfriend, Draco." Hermione introduced.

"A Malfoy?" Steven asked with a smile.

"Yeah?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Good to meet you." Steven shook his hand.

Hermione steered him away to the girls. The boys just looked at each other, Draco was the first to speak. "What a prick!"

Later, after talking about things in general, the group sat in the living room. The boys had pulled up chairs from the table, and all sat around the living room table.

"Well I have to say that your ring is lovely Hermione." Ginny complimented.

"I thought it was very her." said Steven, who then winked at Hermione.

Harry grinned. "I thought you always wanted a platinum set ring with a diamond shaped diamond."

Hermione shot him a murderous glare. "I love the one I have thank you."

Steven looked at Harry. "Well I can't know everything." He laughed.

"I just find it strange." Harry said.

Draco smiled and joined in. "What's that Harry?"

"I thought that people who knew that they wanted to spend the spend the rest of their lives together, would know some of these things." Hermione looked like she was ready to hit him. "Funny."

Luna attempted to break the growing tension. "Where are you honeymooning?" Hermione closed her eyes in defeat, when Harry looked intrigued.

"Well were going to the middle east." Steven said happily.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in shock. Harry started to look back and forth in a comic manner. "Really?" he said with false joy.

"I'm going to be researching the Mimbulus Nimbletonia plant while I'm there." said Steven excitedly.

"Oh how romantic." Harry laughed. "Nothing like sharing your marital bed with test tubes and poisonous plants!"

Everyone in the room bit their lips to contain their laughter, apart from Hermione and Steven. She looked as though she was about to cry.

"So have you guys set a date for the wedding yet?" asked a now calm Lavender.

"Well, we've decided on August 12th." Steven said.

"What next year?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced at Harry who was looking down, with hatred in her eyes "No." she said defiantly, "Next month." Harry 's head snapped up, he was shocked.

"Wow Hermione." Ginny was surprised. "Don't you think that's kinda fast."

"No not really, I have my dress, my honeymoon is arranged and so is the reception and church." Steven smiled at Hermione winked.

Ron, Draco, and Seamus all looked at Harry with concern. His head looked like it was about to explode. Harry excused himself to the bathroom. Moments later when the rest of the group started talking amongst themselves, Steven followed him.

Harry looked in the mirror. "Fuck." he muttered. He bent down and covered his face with cold water. When he looked back in the mirror, he not only saw his own reflection, but Steven's. He turned around slowly, and clenched his fists.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked venomously.

Steven grinned. "Tell me Potter. Are you jealous of something?"

"I could never be jealous of you, even if you are the biggest dick I've ever seen."

"I'm afraid that, once Hermione and I are married, I'm going to feel so sad at the amount of time that she spends with you. Neglected even. My wife will certainly put my needs first right." snarled Steven.

Harry got as close as he possibly could. "Let's get one thing straight. You don't frighten me, and whatever it is that you think, Hermione and you have, it will never compare to what she and I share. Understood."

Steven backed away. "You talk about your friendship and pathetic things that you did at that school, but you're never going to see a side of her that I already know. And if by some miracle you did, you can take comfort in knowing that I was the one who broke her in for you."

Harry grabbed him by his collar, and smashed his back against the tiled wall. "Go on Potter, I want you to. Who do you think she would believe after the way you acted tonight?"

Harry let go off him, but kept his eyes on his. Steven smirked. "I didn't think so. God her as my wife is going to make my career rocket." With that he left. Harry put both hands over his face, and sat on the side of the bath, taking deep breaths.

When Steven returned to the living room, he picked up his coat and approached Hermione. "I'm sorry dear, but I must go. I had a smashing evening." He said his goodbyes to the rest of the group, and walked out of the door followed by Hermione. Once they were outside alone, Hermione spoke, "I am so sorry about Harry, I have no idea why he acted in such a way."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Steven said. "I wish we could get along for your sake, but I can't be any friendlier than I have been. You are all that matters." he kissed her forehead and left.

In the kitchen Harry was sat on the stool at the bar talking to the other guys. "God he's such a snake."

"Hermione's gonna kick your arse." Ron said. Just then the door slammed.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed in anger.

"See." Ron said scared. Harry stood up and turned towards Hermione.

"What?" he said with no emotion.

"What you did today was totally unnecessary!" Hermione was raging.

"What?" he said acting oblivious. Everyone stared at the wreck in front of them that was Harry and Hermione.

"Don't give me that you acted like a spoilt brat!" her nostrils started to flare.

Harry shrugged. "I hate him."

Hermione sighed angrily. "You never gave him a chance!"

He walked closer to her, "When are you gonna get it through that head of yours that he is completely wrong for you?!"

"Well no one in here was expecting him to be as perfect as you!!" she spat.

"I'm only thinking of you." Harry said.

Hermione gave a fake laugh. "Me?!! You were only thinking of yourself as always!!

That hurt him. "That's not true."

"Have you got any idea how hard you made it for me today?!! All I needed was your support! Instead what do I get?!! The wounded pride of the fucking boy who lived, who can't bear the thought of me having another man in my life besides you!!!

Harry could take no more. "Don't you fucking dare bring up status that was given to me by others when we were younger!! It has nothing to do with this, I want you to be happy above anything else! But if you think for one second, that I'm gonna lie to you about how I feel, towards a selfish, arrogant, sly, stuck up, mummy's boy, then you're very fucking wrong!!!!"

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, before Harry said something that he was going to regret for the rest of his life.

"Jesus Hermione, I know no one ever wanted you in school, but I didn't think even you could be that desperate!!!" Before Harry could muster another thought, Hermione slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

As tears began to fill her eyes, Hermione looked at him as if he were a stranger.

"Form this moment on, I want you to stay the fuck out of my life!!" Hermione turned on her heel, and quickly escaped to her room. The girls looked at each other and followed her.

Harry continued to stare at the space where Hermione previously stood, and then closed his eyes. After a few moments, he casually walked to the front door, opened it, and left.

Ron, Draco and Seamus shared concerned glances. "What the hell just happened?" Seamus asked.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" asked Draco.

Ron shook his head. "Its best to leave him alone, trust me." Ron assured. "He'll still love the first friend that ever hit him."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

****

AN: _Please note that some characters may come across as ooc. I try and make them as true to character as I can, but some times change in personalities are important in order to make my story work. Hope you can still enjoy it._

Just One More Thing

Chapter Four

Despite being in the middle of July, lightning lit up the sky, along with loud cracks of thunder and pouring rain. Remus and Tonks had just sat down to have dinner, with candles in the middle of their dinner table, being their only source of light.

"Oh I love a good thunder storm." said Tonks. "Makes things all so cosy when you're sat nice and warm in your home.

"I agree." Remus took a sip of water from his glass. "Very cosy indeed." They continued eating when a lock knock at the door disturbed them.

Tonks looked up from her plate. "Are you expecting anyone?" she asked.

"No." Remus wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Do excuse me darling." he rose from his chair, and walked into the corridor that led to the front door. He opened it to find Harry, completely wet through, looking like a lost puppy.

Remus stared at him with grave concern. "Harry. I wasn't expecting you, is everything alright?"

Harry shook his downward facing head slowly. "No." he said in a soft voice.

Remus gently grabbed him by the upper arm. "Well don't just stand there, come out of that rain." he encouraged him in, and closed the door. With his hand moving to his shoulder, Harry finally looked up, but wouldn't' make eye contact.

"I had nowhere else to go." Harry said in a whisper.

"Harry, what happened? What's that mark on the side of your face?" Remus asked. "Did you get into a fight?" Harry again shook his head. "Well then who did this?" Remus pointed to the glowing red mark on Harry's cheek, that was getting bigger by the second.

Harry stared directly into his eyes. "Hermione." he replied sadly.

Remus scrunched up his face in confusion. "Hermione?" Seconds later his face relaxed its features, and he looked at Harry with a worried expression. "Oh Harry what did you do?"

Tonks appeared in the hallway, to see what was keeping Remus. "Harry what are you doing here?"

He looked at her. "I'm sorry Tonks, I didn't want to disturb you both, I really needed to talk to someone and my feet brought me here."

"You're always welcome here Harry you know that." she said trying to comfort him. "Come through to the dinning room, we need to get you dried out. He followed her with Remus behind him.

As he entered their dimly lit dinning room, he noticed two half eaten plates of food, and candles on the table.

"I'm sorry, I've obviously disturbed you guys, I'm just gonna go okay?." When he turned around to leave, he found Remus with his arms crossed blocking his path.

"You are not going anywhere young man." Remus walked up to him. "However, you are going to tell me exactly happened tonight."

"But first you need this." Harry turned towards Tonks, who swished her wand towards him. He instantly began to feel warmer, as well as dry, and could no longer feel water droplets sliding down his back. He looked at her gratefully. "Don't worry about dinner, thing are easily warmed up."

"Thanks Tonks." he said

"You're welcome Harry. But may I suggest at least a jacket next time? Hmm?" she smiled. "Anyway, you and Remus go and plonk yourselves down in the living room by the fire, and I shall bring you both some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"That sounds divine." said Remus. Harry gave a look of appreciation.

Remus led Harry into the living room. Tonks arrived soon after with their drinks, and told them that it was probably best they talked alone. Excusing herself, she left saying that she fancied a nice long bath. Remus sat down on one end of the sofa, sitting back with his legs crossed. He closely watched Harry, who was standing against the wall near the fire. After Harry told him what had happened earlier that night, Remus was shocked to say the least. He never thought that Harry and Hermione, would cause each other so much pain. Unnecessary pain at that.

"Well." Remus said. "Have you thought about what you're going to do next?"

Harry glanced to his side towards the fire, and crossed his arms. "What can I do?" he said softly. He looked over at Remus. "She doesn't want me in her life anymore."

Remus shook his head. "Harry, I wouldn't take what Hermione said in the heat, or shall we say furnace in your case, of the moment as gospel. You two have been best friends for over 11 years now. Do you really believe, that she will be able to erase you from her life as easy as that?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "You didn't see her face Remus, she meant it. In all the time I've known her, I've never known her look at anyone the way she looked at me tonight." he sniffed as though he was getting a cold. "Could've made the ones that Voldermort gave me appear friendly."

"And what about what you said to her." Remus uncrossed his legs and leant forward. "Did you mean it?"

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No of course I didn't." he said quickly.

"Then why did you say it?" Remus asked.

"Because I was angry!" Harry said in an annoyed fashion.

Remus grinned and put a hand in mid air. "There you go then."

Harry snorted and looked down at his feet. "She will never forget what I said though."

"Of course she won't." Remus said. "And neither will you, but people do forgive."

"I don't see how?" Harry thought for a while. "I wouldn't forgive me."

Remus was glad to see him finally opening up, and decided that this was the perfect moment to get to the bottom of the mess, that Harry and Hermione had created for themselves. "In order for me to be of any help to you, I need you to answer my next question as honestly as you possibly can."

Harry looked at him curiously. "Okay."

"Harry, do you love Hermione?" Remus didn't give Harry a chance to reply just yet and raised his hand, "And I'm not talking about the love that one has for a best friend. I'm asking you if you love her, in the way your father loved your mother?

Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him with Remus's question. He thought he'd been hiding it so well. His reasons for not admitting it to anyone, were purely down to the fact that nothing had happened to him whilst growing up, that had scared him as much as falling in love with Hermione had. He never thought of himself as a control freak by any stretch of the imagination, but he did like knowing that there were possibilities and answers to whatever he was faced with. Possibilities and answers that Hermione always gave him. Whenever he had a problem, she was the first person he turned to. How could he possibly ask Hermione's opinion regarding a topic that was about her? Love was something that he couldn't rationalise no matter how hard he tried, so in the end he thought if he ignored it long enough, it would simply go away. But now, he didn't think that there was anything, he could've been more wrong about.

"Do you?" Remus interrupted his thoughts. Harry looked at him with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"More than anything in my world." he admitted softly.

Remus grinned at him and nodded his head. "And what's happened to make you think, that she doesn't feel the same way as you do?"

Harry gave a fake laugh. "You think she loves me after the way I treated her tonight?" Harry pushed himself from the wall, and let his arms fall to his sides. "She hates me."

Remus stood up. "Really? What was your excuse for not telling her last week?, Last month?, Or Last year?"

Harry walked over to the nearby window, and put his hands on his hips. "I'm terrified ok? And I've seen a lot of scary shit."

"What is it about being in love with Hermione that scares you so much?" asked Remus.

"I'm afraid that," he closed his eyes. "I'm afraid that'll disappoint her. That I won't be able to give her the happiness and stability she deserves. I mean look at what happened tonight, I said something, to the woman who I'm madly in love with, that I knew would tear her apart." Harry turned around to face Remus. "What kind of person does that make me? I'm no better than Steven."

"You know that's not true, you are nothing like him." Remus said. "Harry, I will never condone your actions tonight, but I understand why you did what you did. You've had these feelings locked up for so long, that they're eating you up inside. And if loving Hermione as much as you say you do doesn't't scare you, then you wouldn't be normal. The only thing that you must remember is that love, as well as being scary, can be the most amazing force in life. If it wasn't for love, you wouldn't have made it as far as you have. It comes in all shapes and forms, and I believe the one that you feel for Hermione, is the greatest of them all."

Harry wiped away the tears, that had freely started to run down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do, or say to her."

Remus put both hands on Harry's shoulders. "I can't help you with that. It has to come from you're heart, which I know is full to the brim. But the minute you look into her eyes, everything will be clear. You are the bravest person I know son. And if anyone in this world deserves to be happy, its you.

Harry smiled. "Think she'll hit me again?"

Remus cocked his head from side to side and grinned. "Could be a possibility at first. But is she worth it?"

"She's worth dying for." Harry answered honestly.

"Then you can handle a slap." Harry laughed, then Remus pulled him in to a tight hug, and patted his back. "You can make this work Harry, trust me."

"I hope you're right Remus" said Harry. "I hope you're right."

Remus pulled back. "Harry, why don't you stay here tonight? Clear your head and give Hermione a chance to calm down."

"That's a good idea Remus, thanks." agreed Harry.

"You go and get cleaned up, I'll owl Ron and tell him not to expect you home tonight." Remus started to leave the room, when Harry called to him.

"Remus." The older man turned around. "Thanks. For everything, I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted."

Remus smiled. "I'm glad." He left the room, and Harry Potter, who for the first time in his life, had begun seeing things clearly.

Not long after Harry left the flat, and the girls flocked to her bedroom, an apologetic Hermione politely asked them to leave so she could be alone. They obliged without protest, and assured her that they would check up on her the next day, to see how she was doing. In the next couple of hours that followed, Hermione would swear blind, that she shed enough tears to fill a pensieve basin. Why had he said that to her? Hermione knew she was all brains and intelligence, and always felt self conscious of herself when it came to her appearance. Her best friends knew this, and the one person who she trusted most in the world, had used her fear of never measuring up to other girls in the looks department, to intentionally hurt her. All because of an argument he realised he could never win, Harry had to resort to something that he knew would pierce her heart. And thanks to him, she now looked even worse than she thought she could. Lying sideways on her bed, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, Hermione was disturbed when the door to her bedroom opened, and a creak of light shone through her dark room.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Are you still awake?"

Hermione considered pretending to be asleep, but he sounded so concerned bless him. She sat up, and swung her legs over the bed, still facing away from him. "I'm awake Ron." she said quietly.

"Can I come in?" Ron opened the door a little wider.

"Sure." she nodded.

Ron stepped inside the room. "Lumos." he muttered. Light filled the room, and he approached Hermione with a cup in his hand. When she faced him, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. She was a complete mess. Her eyes were puffy, she had hair matted to her face, and tears were still managing to escape down her cheeks.

"I made you some tea." Ron held out the cup in front of her. "It's your favourite, that herbal stuff you like with lemon and honey."

Hermione smiled, gave her eyes one more dab, and accepted the drink. "Thanks, that's sweet of you."

Ron sat down beside her. "Honey, then lemon, then water right?"

Hermione smiled, sniffed and shook her head. "Lemon, then honey, then water. Or honey, then water, then lemon comes last."

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione, I tried. It's the first time I've attempted it, Harry usually make---." he stopped when he saw Hermione's face start to crumble again.

She looked at him smiled sadly. "It's fine, thank you."

Ron looked scared for a moment. "Can I tell you something?"

"If it's constructive." she said

"He didn't mean it you know." Hermione glanced at him. "You both just got really angry, and lost control." Ron tried to reason.

"He had to have thought it on some level to have said it. In front of our closest friends at that." she said softly.

"I don't exactly know what happened tonight, that made you two scream at each other like that." After Ron's comment, Hermione placed the cup on her dresser, stood up and went over to the window.

"He doesn't want me to have a life, that fails to revolve around him." she folded her arms.

Ron shook his head slightly. "I don't think that's true Hermione." he said softly. "He's worried about you, and the one pattern that we've seen time and time again with Harry, is that when he's worried about something, or afraid he's going to lose someone, he pushes them away. He says and does things that don't always reflect how he really feels, or on what he wants to do."

Hermione closed her eyes. "He hurt me." she whispered. Another tear escaped when her lids fluttered open. "I always thought of him as the one person who could never do that." the tears had now began flowing freely down her already stained face. "I never thought I could say, or do, anything, that would make him feel the need to say that to me." Hermione completely broke down, and put both hands on her face.

Ron went over to her, and enveloped her into a hug. She cried on his shoulder, whilst he did his best to help calm her down. "It's gonna be ok. Everything will be ok." he said, as he tried to comfort.

"I hit him Ron." she said in disbelief. "I hit him really hard. Why did I have to do that?"

Ron pulled back. " Because he deserved it. And because anyone in your position would've done the same thing."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I'm no better than those awful people he had to spend his early childhood with!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you stop right there." Ron begged her. "First off, it was only a slap, he'll get over it. Second of all, how could you possibly compare yourself, to those monsters that he grew up around? You are nothing like them Hermione and to be honest, I'm shocked that you could think otherwise."

She looked up at him with tears still falling. "But I still hit him."

Ron gave her a comforting smile. "Hermione, you acted on impulse. At that split second in time, you thought you were doing the right thing. What he said shocked everyone, including himself believe me. He's gonna be feeling just as bad you, probably worse because he knows that he hurt you so badly."

"I hit him Ron." she said in disbelief. "I hit him really hard. Why did I have to do that?"

Ron pulled back. " Because he deserved it. And because anyone in your position would've done the same."

Hermione shook her head vigorously. "I'm no better than those awful people he had to spend his early childhood with!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you stop right there." Ron begged her. "First off, it was only a slap, he'll get over it. Second of all, how could you possibly compare yourself, to those monsters that he grew up around? You are nothing like them Hermione and to be honest, I'm shocked that you could think otherwise."

She looked up at him with tears still falling. "But I still hit him."

Ron gave her a comforting smile. "Hermione, you acted on impulse. At that split second in time, you thought you were doing the right thing. What he said shocked everyone, including himself believe me. He's gonna be feeling just as bad you, probably worse because he knows that he hurt you so badly."

"He's not home then yet?" she asked.

"No." Ron answered.

Hermione walked over to her dresser, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Picking a tissue from the box on top, she turned to Ron and smiled. "I wouldn't worry about Harry if I were you, he's probably tucked up safely in bed with some leggy blonde by the name of Kate by now." Ron looked at her in a confused manner.

"Hermione, Remus not long owled. Harry's staying with him and Tonks for the night." Ron explained.

For some reason, Hermione felt much better with that knowledge. She looked over at the clock which read 2.30am. "God is that time? Ron Thank you for cheering me up, but I have to get some sleep I'm working tomorrow."

"It's Sunday, its your day off." said Ron.

"I know, but I promised Mr Stockwell that I would help out tomorrow at the bookshop. He needs to nip out for a few hours, so I offered to cover." she walked over and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." he returned the hug, kissed her head and started to leave. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything." Hermione nodded, and he left. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, got into bed, and prayed that sleep would come to her. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Soon enough she entered the land of dreams, where the man of hers with shiny emerald green eyes, was waiting for her.

The next morning at the flat, Ron was sitting at the dinning table with a cup of coffee, reading Quidditch weekly. He had just brought the drink to his lips, when he heard a loud pop causing him to spit coffee everywhere. He wiped his mouth and glared at Harry, who had just apparated in front of him.

"How many times have we agreed, not to apparate into the living room due to the risk of heart failure?! God Harry, you scared the shit out of me." Ron angrily wiped at his top.

"Sorry." Harry said, with a smile.

"And what's with the stupid grin?" Ron asked.

"I love Hermione." Harry took a deep breath, and continued to grin.

"Right." Ron muttered as though it was obvious to anyone, and went back to reading his magazine, leaving Harry utterly confused.

"Ron didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Harry.

Ron looked up at him, "Yeah I heard you. Sorry Harry was I supposed to be surprised?"

Harry cleared his head of the daze he was in, by giving it a quick shake. "Erm, yeah I, thought you would be."

"Well I'm not, and don't you be surprised if everyone else reacts the same." Ron stood up and smiled. "So Remus was the one that finally got it out of you eh?"

Harry nodded slowly. "You came real close Ron. But last night, was it. I finally faced the fact that, if I don't act on it now, I'm gonna lose her.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses Harry. One thing that concerns me though, I mean it took you what, 11 years to admit to yourself how you feel about Hermione? How long is it gonna take you to admit it to her?"

"Don't worry Ron, I'm gonna tell her and it's not going to take another 11 years trust me."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled widely. "That's good. Look, she's working at blotts today as a favour to Mr Stockwell. She'll be on her own, so go down, profess your love, kiss and make up."

"I can't do that Ron."

"Why not?"

"Before I tell her how I feel, I need to make her see Steven for what he really is." Harry explained.

Ron ran both hands through his hair. "No, no, no, no, no, no, Harry. No more games ok? Just go an tell her the truth I'm begging you, I can't take all this waiting anymore it's torture."

"Ron think about it, if I go and tell her I love her now, she won't believe me. She'll think the only reason I'm doing it is to try and stop her from marrying Steven. That and we didn't exactly part on the best of terms last night did we? She'd probably put a thousand locking charms in place if she saw me walk past the window."

"Harry, how are you planning on doing that? Technically he hasn't done anything illegal, there's no law against being a prick, although there should be." Ron felt for his friend, he could only imagine being in such a dilemma.

"I'll find away, I always do. She has never given up on me ever, and I don't plan on giving up on her." Harry looked regretful as he continued. "How was she after I left?" he asked softly.

"She cried for a while." Harry flinched at this. "We had a talk, and that was it. I don't need to tell you what was said Harry, you probably know the gist."

"Disappointment, shock, hurt at what I said? Am I getting warm?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that was about it. Also she felt that you must have believed some of what you said to be true, to think it in the first place." Harry was ridden with guilt. "Harry, I told her you didn't mean it, she knows you didn't. She even felt guilty about slapping you the way she did."

Harry's head snapped up in surprise. "She did?" Ron nodded. "She should have hit me harder."

"She loves you Harry." Ron stated.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know I'm not the most intelligent person in the wizarding world, but I can read you two like an open book. You're both so afraid of risking what you've always counted on for so long." Harry gave a questioning look. "Each other."

"I hope for my sanity that you're right Ron."

"Her heart's always been yours Harry. Even when she dated Krum, and also during the three glorious days she dated me." They both laughed.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"And your right. You always do find a way." Ron took his cup to the kitchen sink, grabbed his coat and turned to Harry. "Listen I'm going to see Fred and George at the joke shop, want to come?"

"No I think I'm gonna stay here, and think about what I can do to expose the bastard. Anyway I thought that Fred and George were in Romania visiting Charlie." said Harry.

"They were, they got back last night. You just missed Fred actually, came round this morning and said he and George needed my permission for a new prototype joke they've created. Should be interesting." Ron pulled on his coat. "Oh by the way, Hermione won't be back till later, she's going to Steven's for dinner after work."

"Great." Harry said sarcastically.

"Let me know if you find anything we can use ok? I'll be at wheezes." Ron waved at Harry, and disapparated.

Hermione was glad that she decided to work at the bookshop today. While she couldn't banish it completely, it was certainly helping her to keep her mind off of Harry, and their argument. She busied herself by tidying the shelves, and reorganizing various books. Everything was going fine until the bell chimed to indicate a customer, and in walked Kate Johnson on the arm of a handsome man.

__

"This is all I need." thought Hermione. Hermione put on her best professional smile, as Kate approached the counter.

"Hermione how lovely to see you again, it's been too long." Kate smiled at her.

__

"Not long enough." Hermione kept smiling . "Yes it has."

"How are you?" asked Kate.

"Fine. You?" Hermione was getting sick of the small talk. All she wanted was for Kate to pick a book, and go.

"Lovely thanks." Kate flicked her blonde locks. "How's Harry? I haven't seen him for a while."

__

"You make me feel sick." Hermione, ever the professional kept smiling. "Well you should know, you work at the same place as him."

"Oh I haven't been at work the last week, I've been away on holiday. The last time I saw him he was out of his face at The Three Broomsticks, I've got to say he's an adorable drunk." Kate giggled at the memory.

"Is this the book you were after pookie?" The man Kate came in with handed her a book, and kissed her nose.

"Oh Hermione, where are my manners?" Kate said.

__

"You mean you have some? No. It's shame you lack. Over a week ago Steven saw you and Harry sucking face, and you've already sunk your claws into another man." thought Hermione.

"This is my fiancé, Josh Markham." Josh held out his hand to Hermione, which she shook. "He works with Harry."

"Great to finally meet you Hermione. Harry talks about you all the time, I feel like I already know you." he smiled.

"Does Harry know about this?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I told him that night in the pub." answered Kate.

__

"That's it." Hermione lost all politeness, and glared at the woman in front of her. "Was that before or after, you and Harry tried to swallow each other?!"

Josh looked at Kate who was wearing a look of shock and disbelief. "I beg your pardon."

"Drop the act Kate. Stev--, someone saw you that night in The Three Broomsticks, you and Harry were all over each other before you finally had the decency to go and get a room!" Hermione said fiercely.

Still visibly stunned, Kate took a deep breath, and looked at Hermione. " I don't know who told you that, but it's a vicious lie." she said calmly. "I worked till late that night and popped into the pub for a drink, when I found Harry at the bar, drowning himself in Firewhiskey. We talked for no longer than 10 minutes maybe, during which I told him I was getting married to Josh, the man he introduced me too. He gave me a hug, and a innocent kiss on the cheek Hermione. Innocent. And then he left, alone. There was certainly no swallowing going on as you put it. I have been with Josh now for 6 months, I can assure you there is nothing going on between me and Harry, nor has there ever been."

It was Hermione's turn to be stunned, but she still had one ace card left. "Are you denying that you slept with him then?"

"No. Because I did sleep with him Hermione." replied Kate.

Hermione felt her heart start to ache again. Kate noticed her face and felt bad for her. Of course what went on between her and Harry was no one else's business, and it was lucky that Josh already knew about what rather didn't happen between the two of them, but Kate was also one of the many who knew how Harry and Hermione really felt about each other. It softened her anger.

"Look Hermione, I did sleep with Harry ages ago, sleep being the operative word. Nothing happened. We got a room that's true, but all we did was sleep. I know that's probably hard for you to believe but it's the truth." Kate sounded very sincere.

"But he made it sound like you did more, than just sleep." Hermione said. "Why would he let me believe that?" she asked sadly.

"I can't tell you that Hermione, it's not my place." Kate was comforted when Josh rubbed her back soothingly.

"I am so sorry." Hermione said. "It was none of my business anyway, and I had no right to speak to you the way I did. For that I apologise."

Kate smiled. "Apology accepted. Look Hermione, I don't know who told you that rubbish about me and Harry in The Broomsticks, but whoever it is are being very vindictive, and obviously want you to have a bad view of either Harry or me. Don't believe everything you hear." she placed galleons on the counter. "For the book."

"Thanks." Hermione took the money. "Oh and congratulations on you wedding." she turned to Josh. "Nice to meet you Josh."

"Nice to meet you too, and Thanks." Josh put his arm around Kate.

"Your invitation will be in the post soon Hermione." Kate waved, and her and Josh left the bookshop.

Hermione was stunned that Kate still wanted to invite her to the wedding after her outburst. It wasn't often that Hermione was wrong about anything, if ever. She trusted her source regarding Harry and Kate, not only that, Harry let her believe that him and Kate had slept together, well had sex. They hadn't had sex after all. If only she knew that earlier she could have saved herself from a lot of sleepless nights, and waves of nausea. But the thing that was bothering her most of all, was why had Steven lied to her so blatantly? She would be sure to ask him at dinner tonight.

Harry was going nuts. He had his head in his hands, sitting at the dinning room table. There was nothing he could find to destroy Hermione's view of Steven. Ron was right, Steven wasn't a criminal, he was just a huge dickhead that had Hermione fooled. The more and more hopeless things looked, Harry started to get a sinking feeling. He had finally admitted to himself that Hermione was his life, his reason for living. There was no way he was going to let her go, not now that he was so close to telling her that she was the person that made his world worth living in. He had made a promise to himself, the only way Hermione was going to marry Steven Atkins, would have to be over his dead body.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts, when he heard three loud pops, and then saw three Weasleys standing in front of him with huge grins.

"I thought you said not to apparate in here, only in the bedrooms." said Harry.

"We got him." Ron announced with a triumphant grin.

Harry looked at him confused. "Got who?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Steven you Muppet. We got him." Ron said, with elated happiness evident in his voice.

Harry jumped from his chair. "How?"

Fred stepped forward. "Harry, just remember that what me and George did, has ultimately lead to you being able to nail this idiot. And in no way should you be angry with us."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Be prepared Harry, even I think it gross and that's saying something." Ron said.

"Well?" Harry was staring to get impatient.

Fred pulled out of his pocket, a small object which Harry identified as small round badge, and placed it on the table.

"What's that?" asked Harry. "And what does it do?"

""Have you ever heard of a muggle device called the whoopi cushion? It makes farting sounds." George said excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry really wanted to know where they were going with this.

"Well me and Fred decided to create something similar, only ours would make all different kinds of sounds. All you have to do, is leave this badge to pick up some embarrassing sounds, stick it to the victim in a crowded place, and watch them get embarrassed." George explained. "You activate it with your wand, every noise it picks up, you can play back.

"It sounds fun, but how does this help me?" asked Harry.

"This is where it gets gross." said Ron.

"The thing is Harry," started Fred, "we needed to get our sounds from somewhere, and we needed them to be natural." the twins looked at each other guiltily.

"And?" Harry prompted.

"Do you remember the night before we went to Romania for a month, we came here for a few drinks?" Fred asked. Harry nodded. "Well, don't get angry, that night we planted the badge in your bathroom to pick some sounds up."

Harry looked grossed out. "That's disgusting. Why would you do something like that?"

"All we wanted were a few farts Harry. No big deal." defended George.

"No big deal?!" Harry asked irritated. "You know that farting isn't the only thing that goes on in a bathroom George. Eeww!" Harry tried to shake the thoughts from his head.

"We weren't gonna use 'those' sounds, just the farting sounds." Fred added.

"Look we can argue over this later." Ron stepped in. "I think were missing the point here."

"What is the point Ron? How can this possibly help me? This is low, even for you two, how do you think Hermione would feel if she knew about this?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't you get it? It picks up sounds!" Ron exclaimed. Poor Harry was still oblivious. "Sounds Harry! Like farts, slightest movements," Ron stared Harry straight in the eyes. "Conversations!"

Harry's face slowly turned from one of confusion, to realisation, as it eventually dawned on him. The device that Fred and George had planted, had picked up the conversation between him and Steven. He couldn't believe it. After thinking everything seemed hopeless, he finally had something that would prove to Hermione, just what kind of lowlife scum Steven really was. Her fiancé would never be able to get out of this. Harry had him by the balls, and he was going to enjoy every minute, of ripping them from his body, and ramming them down his snotty little throat.

Fred and George looked at Harry with apprehension. He walked up to them with a serious expression, and stared at them both, before jumping on them and kissing their heads. They were both relieved, to say the least.

Harry was thrilled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." he repeated. He checked his watch, "Ron what time does Hermione finish today?"

"Think she said about 1.00pm. But she's going to Steven's straight after, if you leave now you can catch her still." said Ron.

"No." Harry put a finger to his chin. "I've got a better idea. Fancy going to Steven's house later? Only fair we share what we've discovered with the both of them, don't you think?" Ron grinned evilly. "Besides, I want to see that little shit self destruct in front of me."

"You're evil at times, you know that?" Ron crossed his arms. "I like it."

"No one, and I mean no one, messes with our Hermione and gets away with it." Ron would swear forever, that he saw a flash of fire in Harry's eyes when he said that. "He has to pay."

Ron was so happy that Harry had finally realised, and accepted that love was worth everything. Harry no longer appeared to be afraid of the commitment and attention, that a romantic relationship involved. Even though Harry had no real relationship experience, whenever Hermione was around him, he looked as though he could take on the world. The passion in his eyes whenever he talked about Hermione was incredible. One thing was for sure, he didn't know anyone who would want to be in Steven Atkins shoes right now. Harry was going to bury him.

Blissfully unaware at what was unfolding elsewhere, Steven Atkins was grinning like a Cheshire cat, as he sat down to dinner with Hermione. Smugly raising his glass, he winked at his fiancée. He had her right where he wanted her. Harry out of her life, was going to make it so much easier. As soon as he married Hermione, he would get his payday. Hermione Granger was going to be his wife, the publicity was going to be great for his career, and Hermione already did everything he asked. Life couldn't be much better.

Hermione was quiet all through dinner. It wasn't unusual, she rarely spoke during dinner with him. Steven viewed it as being rude. At this moment in time she was thankful for it, because she still hadn't figured out how to approach the subject of Harry and Kate, and why he had lied to her about what had happened between them, or not happened as it were. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Steven said, not moving.

"Well aren't you going to answer it?" asked Hermione.

"Be a good girl and get it for me will you?" Steven shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth, while Hermione left tight lipped, to go answer the door. Upon opening it she was shocked to come face to face with Harry and Ron.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I've got something that might be of interest to you." Harry looked in to her eyes, even though they still weren't on the best terms, her eyes still managed to soothe him.

"I don't think anything in your possession, could be of interest me." Hermione was almost whispering.

"Trust me Hermione it's important. That's why we're both here." Ron said.

"It's something both you and Steven should see." Harry was pleading she could tell. Just then Steven appeared behind Hermione.

"Ron, Harry, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Steven asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"We needed to speak to you both." said Harry.

Steven looked down at Hermione. "Well don't let them stand there dear, let them in."

Ron and Harry shared a smile. The idiot had no idea what he just let himself in for. Hermione let them past, and shut the door.

Steven led them into his living room, and was soon joined at his side by Hermione. "Can I get you anything to drink?" both boys declined. "Sit down please." Steven gestured to some nearby chairs.

"No, thank you, we wont be staying long." Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry, before you say anything, can I just say that there is no need to apologise for the other night. We both want Hermione to be happy, and as far as I'm concerned, its water under the bridge." Steven put his arm around Hermione, who still couldn't tear herself away from those green eyes that were staring right back into hers.

Harry broke his gaze with Hermione, and stared at Steven. "I'm not here to apologise to you." he stepped closer to him. "I'm here to give you a chance, to tell Hermione what you said to me in the bathroom last night."

"What are you talking about Harry?!" asked Hermione, in an angry voice. "Have you come here just to start trouble again, because if you have, you can just leave!"

Harry ignored her. "Well?"

"I'm afraid, I have no idea what you're talking about." Steven was still as smug as ever.

Harry smiled, and cocked his head to the side. "You sure about that?"

"Get out of my house you pathetic loser." Hermione looked up at Steven, who was weirdly calm. He really had no idea.

"Harry please just go, please." Hermione was now pleading with him.

"I can't do that Hermione." Harry stuck his thumb up at Ron, who then took the badge and wand from his pocket.

"Going to do a trick for us are you?" Steven sarcastically laughed. "How wonderful."

Just then, the room was filled with an echo. It sounded like a speaker had been turned up loudly, only no sound was coming out. Hermione was about to ridicule the whole situation, when she heard it. Two voices that belonged to Harry and Steven. The voices were echoed, but easily understood.

__

"I'm afraid that, once Hermione and I are married, I'm going to feel so sad at the amount of time that she spends with you. Neglected even. My wife will certainly put my needs first right?"

Hermione recognised the voice as Steven's immediately. As she continued to listen intently, she knew the next voice belonged to Harry.

__

"Let's get one thing straight. You don't frighten me, and whatever it is that you think, Hermione and you have, it will never compare to what she and I share. Understood."

Hermione looked over to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"You talk about your friendship and pathetic things that you did at that school, but you're never going to see a side of her that I already know. And if by some miracle you did, you can take comfort in knowing that I was the one who broke her in for you."

Hermione glared at Steven, who had now gone as white as a sheet. The voices continued to ring in everyone's ears.

__

"Go on Potter, I want you to. Who do you think she would believe after the way you acted tonight?" there was a pause in sound, "I didn't think so. God her as my wife is going to make my career rocket."

Ron waved his wand over the badge, and put it back in his pocket, and then gave Steven the biggest smile he could. Harry walked right up to him.

"That was no trick. I'd say that was pure magic." Harry gloated. He then looked at Hermione, who was glaring at Steven with hate in her eyes.

"How could you?" Hermione asked in a demanding tone. "How could you say such things?! Is that all I am to you, a step up?!!

Steven knew he was beaten, but was not going down letting them believe he was affected. "Did you honestly believe that I was marrying you, for you Hermione?" Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and Harry's head looked ready to explode. Steven laughed mockingly. "You did didn't you? How sad." Hermione dropped her head, unable to look at him anymore. "Why would I want to marry, a boring, lifeless, frigid, know it all mudbl---" Steven never got to finish his sentence. He was slammed up against a wall, and his vocal cords were being squeezed together from the tight grip Harry had on his throat.

"Harry leave him, he's not worth it." Hermione shouted.

Harry's grip only tightened, Steven was terrified, and tried to pry away Harry's hand with his. It was no use, Harry was far too strong for him. "Now you had better listen good because I'm only going to say this once. If I so much as catch you looking in Hermione's direction ever again, I'm gonna rip that heart out of your chest, or whatever it is you have in there that keeps you breathing, and I'll pin it to your forehead!" Harry pulled Steven's throat forward, and slammed his head against the wall again with harsh force. "Understand!" Steven nodded quickly, but Harry still hadn't let go. "Say it! Say yes you understand me!"

"Yes." Steven managed to croak out. "I understand."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's arm, the arm which was controlling the hand holding Steven's throat. "Harry, let him go." He looked into her eyes, and saw that they were starting to glisten. "Its over. Lets just go home. Please, take me home." His grip on Steven's throat started to slowly loosen. They never broke each others gaze, as Hermione reached up, and took Harry's hand away from Steven's neck. Steven started coughing, and checking his neck for injury. Hermione removed the ring from her left hand, and gave it back to Steven.

"Did you get that ring free with a piece of chewing gum?" Harry asked.

Ron laughed, and Hermione gave him a warning glare. "Harry."

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Hermione desperately tried to hide her grin. "C'mon it was funny." she allowed herself to smile.

"Good enough for a slag!" Steven sneered.

Harry turned so quickly, Steven didn't have time to register any movement, before he felt his nose crack, and shatter, after the force of Harry's fist hit him in the face so hard, he lost consciousness.

Hermione put both hands in the air, and stepped backwards. "God." she shrieked.

Harry stood over Steven's unconscious body, and was joined by Ron. "I like him better this way." Ron joked.

"Yeah me too." Harry agreed.

"Can we go home now?" Hermione asked quietly.

The two boys looked at her, and nodded. "Sure, c'mon lets get you out of here." Ron ushered her out, leaving Harry to take one more look at the bloody mess, that was Steven Atkins.

When the trio arrived back at the flat, there were still things hanging in the air between Harry and Hermione. They had not talked about the argument they had the previous night, and they needed to. Both said and did some things that needed discussing. Hermione still hadn't forgiven Harry for what he said to her that night, and she wanted an explanation, as to why he said something so hurtful. And of course, Harry had some things to get off his chest also.

The three were standing in the living room after apparating, exchanging looks with each other until Ron broke the deadlock.

"Well it's still early, and I promised Luna that I would pop round given the chance. So if you don't need me here Hermione, do you mind if I go?" Ron knew they probably wanted to be alone.

"Of course it's fine." she said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to know your ok."

"Ron, go. I'm fine, really." she smiled at him.

"Ok." Ron gestured toward them with his hands. "I guess you guys have stuff to talk about anyway, so, I'll see you later. Try not to kill each other eh?" with that he dissaparated, leaving Harry and Hermione alone for the first time since their argument.

"So." Harry scratched the back of his neck. Something Hermione noticed he did regularly when he was nervous about something.

"I bet your happy now." Hermione said softly.

"How do you mean?"

"Well you got what you wanted, I'm not marrying Steven."

"Well I'm not sorry for that. You deserve better."

"I'm still angry with you, you know." she said sternly

"I know. And you have every right to be." he got closer to her.

"Why did you say it? Why did you say something to me that you knew full well would hurt me?" Harry looked down ashamed. "Can you look at me when I'm talking to you please?" he looked at her. "Why Harry?"

"Because I wanted to hurt you." he answered simply.

"Intentionally?" she asked in amazement. When he nodded, she shook her head in disgust, and began pacing. "Why?"

"Because I wanted you to experience some of the pain you were causing me. I know it was wrong, and I regretted it the minute it left my lips." Harry kept his eyes on every expression, and move that Hermione made.

"I don't understand." Hermione was utterly confused. "How did I hurt you? And if I did, you know I would never do it intentionally."

Harry realised it was moment of truth.

"Well? How did I hurt you?" she asked again in urgency.

"You told me you were getting married." he swallowed the lump in his throat, and got even closer to her without breaking eye contact. "And it killed me." he started to pick up a momentum. Remus was right, as soon has he looked into her eyes, he knew exactly what to say. "You were right before, I'm thrilled that your not marrying him, but I still don't have the one thing in life that I really want."

"Yeah what's that?" she asked sighing.

Harry caressed her cheek softly, and let his hand linger, a movement that caused a hitch in Hermione's breath. But nothing could prepare her for what he was about to say.

"You Hermione." her eyes widened in surprise. "Not only do I want you. I need you."


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

AN: Well this is the chapter I've been desperate to write for so long, so I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys. Also, to all of you who have reviewed, I want to say a big thank you! I take in each and every review that I read, and everyone of them has helped me to no end, whether it be encouraging me, or helping me see mistakes that I can fix, and hopefully avoid in future. Thank you so much.

Some have asked how long this story will be, I can't honestly answer that at the moment. It's taken time to get to this point, and now that the Harry and Hermione romance is on the horizon, I'll be turning my attention to the progress of their relationship. I didn't rate it NC-17 for nothing!

I dedicate this chapter to all of you. Enjoy!

Just One More Thing

Chapter 5

Hermione froze. She could still feel the tingling sensation on her cheeks, that Harry's caressing hand was causing. She looked deeply into his eyes, searching for answers to a flood of questions, that had been troubling her since he had last spoke. _"Why did you say that?" _she thought. _"Can I trust him? He does look sincere, but so did Steven when I first met him! Look at how that turned out!" _Hermione still didn't flinch. _"Why now? After all this time." _Hermione never broke eye contact with Harry, when one last silent thought entered her head. _"You are not going to do this to me!"_

She slowly reached up for his hand, took it away from the side of her face, and placed it at his side. Stepping back from him she shook her head slowly, and whispered, "No."

Harry was rooted to the spot. Had she misunderstood him? No she couldn't have. He was so confident that she felt the same way as him, he didn't even consider the possibility that she wasn't going to return his feelings. It was unthinkable. His loving smile had fallen from his face, as he now went through sheer panic and confusion. He calmed himself, no one said that this was going to be easy, and there was no way he was going to give up now.

"Erm, No what?" he asked. Harry crossed his arms, and gave her a nervous smile.

"I can't," she finally managed to break eye contact with him, and kept shaking her head.

Harry took a step closer to her. "What can't you do?" he didn't know he was capable of being able to talk so quietly.

Hermione shook her hand back and forth between herself and Harry, indicating the two of them. "This."

"I don't understand." Harry said sadly.

"Why now?!" she asked fiercely, making eye contact with her again. Harry was taken aback, she put her hands on her hips and walked right back up to him. "Why now?!" she said, only this time much harsher.

"Because I'm not prepared to hide how I feel anymore." he answered softly.

"And you think that's a good enough answer do you?!"

"It's the only honest answer I can give you." Harry still remained amazingly calm.

"Honest! You really expect me to believe what you just said to me?!" Harry stared at her confused. "I mean what do you want me for Harry?! What do you think you need me for?!" she questioned raising her voice.

"I can't explain it ok?" he took a deep breath. "It's the first time in my life that I've ever felt this way towards someone."

"What desperate?!" she asked bitterly.

Harry knew what she was referring to. "Hermione, I've apologised for that. I know that an apology doesn't make everything ok, but it's the only thing I can give you." he bravely grabbed her upper arms gently. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said, and if you want me to apologise for it everyday, for the rest of my life, I will. And even though I deserve it, I'm begging you not to keep punishing me for it." Hermione had never seen him look so vulnerable. "It was a horrible argument, our first real one. Anything that was said, or done in the heat of it, has absolutely nothing to do with how I feel about you."

She walked out of his arms again, and started to pace, when she suddenly stopped and stared at him. "How do you feel about me?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I just told you."

"No you didn't." she put her hands on her hips and approached him again, "You told me you wanted me, and needed me. That doesn't tell me how you feel."

"You knew what it meant." he said softly.

"God you can't even say it can you?" she slowly walked over to the window, leaving Harry to contemplate his next move. It had started to rain heavily outside, the silence between them was so thick, that she began to concentrate on the tiny spots of rain that hit the window. Hermione had so many emotions going through her all at once, she didn't know what to do. She was angry with him for causing her pain, grateful to him for making her see Steven for what he really was, and still, madly in love with him. He also had the worst timing. She brushed away a few tears that had surfaced, and was so lost in thought, that she failed to notice Harry walk up right behind her.

Closing his eyes, he leant in above her left shoulder, towards her ear. "I love you Hermione." he whispered, and breathed deeply before adding, "I love you so much."

The floodgates opened, and Hermione covered her face with her hands, as she completely broke down. He said it. It had taken him 11 years to say what she had always wanted to hear, only now, she didn't know how to respond to it. She never thought she would be in this position, and so never considered a possible reaction. Hermione found it hard to believe, he had never shown any signs, of ever feeling that way about her, how could he love her all of a sudden?

Harry turned her around to face him, but she refused to drop her hands down. He took hold of each of her wrists with his hands, gently pried hers away from her face, and settled them against his chest. He didn't let go, and gave them a little squeeze, in order to get her to look up at him. It didn't work. "Hermione look at me." he said softly. "Please?"

Her sobbing started to subside, and after taking a few calming breaths, she met his eyes. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her hands, "Harry --," she was interrupted immediately.

"Shhh." he closed his eyes briefly, and then let them flutter open. "Please, just let me get this out okay? Then you can ask whatever you want." Hermione nodded slightly.

Harry took a deep breath. "There is so much I need to say to you… I don't even know where to begin, I'm not sure if its even gonna make much sense. My behaviour has been inexcusable these past months, whether I liked Steven or not, I shouldn't have acted the way I did when you were with him. I am so sorry, for everything that I've done to hurt you. I never wanted to be the person to do that, and I hate myself for it." Hermione remained silent, and Harry appeared even more nervous than before.

Looking into her eyes for the strength he always found there, he began to pour his heart out. "I'm tired of hiding things, of not being who I really am, only who people expect me to be. Most of all…I'm tired of trying to hide how I feel about you, which apparently I haven't been doing all that well anyway," he laughed at the irony.

"You fooled me," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked her sadly, and nodded his head. "Yeah. I managed to fool myself for a while too," he licked his lips, that had suddenly gone dry. "Seeing you with Steven annihilated me, it was the final straw." he continued. "It was the ultimate realisation. I want to be the person who gets to make you happy."

"Well he didn't exactly succeed," Hermione said bitterly.

"He wouldn't succeed in making anyone happy except himself," Harry replied. "The guy's a loser, and I wish I'd broke his legs as well as his face!"

Hermione felt Harry's heart begin to pound again beneath her hands. "You scared me today," she said. "I've never seen you look so angry, not even in school when you had Voldemort on your mind."

"Because it's you," Harry stated simply. "Voldermort killed my parents…my godfather…friends, and many others. It's one of the reasons I kept my feelings for you, to myself for so long. I was afraid of what he might do if he ever found out, exactly what you mean to me. I thought the anger he caused me, was the worst I could ever feel, but I was wrong,"

"Why?" she asked.

"The worst anger I've ever felt went through me today, when I Steven's throat in my hand. I've never wanted to inflict physical pain on anyone, as much as I wanted to on him," Harry's voice didn't hold one ounce of remorse.

"I thought you were going to kill him," Hermione's voice was so quiet, she was almost whispering.

"I wanted to," he admitted. "I scared myself. All I had going through my head was, what he said about you, and how he said he was going to treat you. It brought out a side of me, that I didn't know I had."

"What brought you back to reality?" she questioned softly.

"You," he answered. "You always do," he squeezed her hands, that were still laying against his chest, gently. "You're the only part of my life that makes complete sense."

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek, and looked down. Seconds later, she felt a wave of confusion wash over her when Harry suddenly dropped her hands, and walked away from her shaking his head. He stopped with his back toward her, and raked his hands through his hair. Hermione could tell by his body language that something was bothering him deeply.

"Harry what's wrong?" she asked concerned. His head only dropped towards the floor in response. Hermione walked toward him, cautiously put her hands flat against his back, and then leant her forehead against the base of his neck. Closing her eyes, and breathing in the scent of him, she asked him again. "What's wrong?"

Harry raised his head when the warmth from her being so close, started to radiate through his body. "I wanted to kill him for hurting you, for making you cry. For causing you pain."

"That doesn't sound so unreasonable," she said softly.

Harry shook his head, and sighed. "How can I hate him, for doing the same thing I did?"

Hermione kept her hands and forehead against his back, but opened her eyes in alarm. "I don't understand."

"I caused you pain. I'm not meant to do that. How can I judge someone, for the exact same thing I'm guilty of?" he said sadly.

Hermione immediately realised what he was referring to, and started to rub small circles in his back. Hermione knew he would beat himself up for it for the rest of his life, she had no intentions of punishing him for it forever. When he said what he did, she was devastated, and at the time thought that she would never be able to forgive him. But Ron was right, it was said in the heat of the moment, and he didn't mean it. She slapped him for the same reason. Heat of the moment. There had been so many misunderstandings, and mistiming in there quest for a romantic relationship, it seemed laughable. Right now Harry was there, pouring his heart out to her, and she would be damned if she was going to let him go. Nothing had gone the way she had imagined it, apart form Harry being the first one to say the magic words. That was something she needed from him, and now she had it. This was what she wanted.

"I know you didn't mean it," she said soothingly. "It's ok."

Harry glanced a little to his right, "I admitted to intentionally hurting you, how are you suppose to forgive that?"

Hermione went completely still, and for the first time in months, she allowed a genuine smile appear on her face. "Because I love you," she said softly.

Harry slowly raised his head upwards, not quite believing what he just heard. Just as he was about to ask her to repeat what she said, Hermione slid her hands slowly down his back, around his waist, and spoke again, "I always have, and I always will," her hands met across his stomach, and she hugged him tightly.

Harry closed his eyes in relief, and lone tears fell down each cheek. After a moment he started to grin widely, and began wiping away the tears with his fingers. Regaining composure, he stopped when he looked down, and saw Hermione's small hands resting against his front. Still smiling, he slowly covered them with his own, and instantly felt a tingly sensation shoot through them. "So this is what it feels like," he said, nodding to himself.

Hermione raised her head from his back, and looked up at him curiously, "What does what feel like?" she asked.

"Being in love," he answered softly, whilst playing with her fingers.

Hermione smiled even wider, and thought it to be so cute how interested he was in her fingers right now. She bit her lip, "Are you going to turn around?"

Harry looked up, froze, and all of a sudden went very shy. Hermione took her hands from around his waist, and he slowly started to turn around. Their eyes finally met, and beneath both pairs was total understanding. There was a lot more to talk about, more apologies to be given, to be accepted, and explanations to be heard. But for right now, being in love, was all that mattered to them both.

Harry reached up, and cradled her face gently with his hands. She smiled when he started caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled him even closer. Leaning in toward her, he closed his eyes, and captured her lips in a soft kiss. The moment he kissed her, he doubted anything could ever feel as good.

Hermione was feeling much the same, she was in heaven. After years of waiting, she finally had him in her arms, making her feel as though she was walking on air. Harry's hands left her face, as he completely engulfed her in his arms, not once breaking the kiss. Hermione slowly slid her hands up his back, and grasped the tops of his shoulders. She parted her lips, and Harry traced his tongue over hers softly. Losing herself in the sensations Harry's exploration was causing, Hermione found her hands start to explore his back. They roamed all over, and it was impossible not to notice how toned Harry was. He felt under her fingers, as though he was carved out of granite.

"Mmm," she moaned in approval.

Minutes went by as if they were seconds, before they finally pulled back for air. Without letting go, their eyes flickered open and they gazed at each other smiling. Harry let his forehead rest against Hermione's.

"That was…I mean…there are no words," he stammered.

Hermione chuckled. "I know exactly what you mean."

Harry sighed happily, but then all of a sudden his eyes widened, and his face started to go increasingly red. It wasn't long before Hermione's face followed suit, only instead of going red, she went on to bite her lip, and giggle softly. At the same time, they both slid off of each others forehead, and glanced down between them.

They disentangled themselves, and broke apart reluctantly. Harry still couldn't look her in the eye, he walked a few steps backward and turned round.

Hermione put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Very impressive," she said trying her best not to laugh.

Harry threw his hands in the air, and then smacked them against his face. "This is so embarrassing," he said blushing. "Hermione, I am so sorry, whatever must you think of me?"

"Will you please turn around?" she said laughing. "You're being ridiculously cute." Harry dropped his hands down to his side, and shook his head. Hermione approached him, "Are you planning on hiding it away from me forever?" she asked him playfully.

Harry laughed, "Have you got any idea how much worse you're making this?"

"Harry there is nothing to be embarrassed about," she said seriously. "Its just unfortunate for men, that their reactions to being turned on are much more noticeable." She crept around him, and saw a huge grin on his face. "You're not the only one that got…flustered." she said breathlessly. She was looking everywhere but Harry's lower region.

"I'm so sorry," Harry said, again.

"Will you stop apologising? It's fine," she assured. "I know that you would never take advantage of me, and I know that you respect me above all else."

"I'm so glad your back," Harry lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I haven't exactly been myself lately have I?" Hermione covered Harry's hand with her own.

"We've both been guilty of that." said Harry "Hermione, there's still a lot that I need to tell you, to explain. And there's stuff that I want to know too.

"I know," she moved her hands to his chest, and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. Looking in to his eyes, she saw nothing but love. "We do need to talk," her arms reached up, and looped around his neck. "And I think now is as good a time as any. It would be best to get everything out in the open."

"I think you're right," Harry agreed. "But then again you usually are," he said with a grin.

"You have to promise to be honest with me," she said seriously. "You have to tell me what's going on in that head of yours, and you have to stop hiding things."

Harry nodded. "I love you Hermione."

She leant in and kissed him softly on the lips, pulled back, and rested her hands on his cheeks "I love you too."

Before he started to well up, he cleared his throat loudly and sniffled. "Ok well…I know that when I turned up at Steven's, you were suppose to have dinner. Are you still hungry?" he ran a hand through her hair.

"I was in the middle of dinner when you showed, I didn't get to eat that much of it, so yeah I'm still pretty hungry." she said. "Although I have been to work, and I really fancy a shower."

Harry through his head back and groaned. "I just got it to go down." he exclaimed.

Hermione laughed and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked back at her, and smiled. "Yeah you sound real sincere." he said sarcastically. "Look why don't you go get in the shower, I'll stay out here and make you dinner, and as soon as you come out we can talk about…stuff."

Hermione looked taken aback. "You want to make me dinner?"

Harry gave her a strange look. "Erm yeah. I'm quite good at it, and besides you've been at work today."

Hermione wanted to cry. "You are so sweet."

"Yeah I know," he grinned. "Look go do your thing, and I'll make your favourite."

Hermione grabbed him by the shirt, and crashed her lips onto his in a bruising kiss. Harry reciprocated with every thing he had. He greedily attacked her mouth with his, pushed his tongue past her lips, and started a duel with hers. As Hermione gently bit and sucked on his lower lip, Harry felt his erection straining so much against his jeans, it was becoming downright painful.

He broke away from Hermione, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "You have got to go. Now." he said in a comical voice.

Hermione giggled. "I'm going, I'm going." she gave him one last quick peck on the lips, and went to take a shower.

When she was out of the room, Harry reached down, and grabbed his crotch. There was only one way he was going to get through the evening, but he would have to be quick. As soon as he heard the shower start to run from the bathroom, he sprinted to his bedroom. Harry knew that Hermione always spent at least 15 minutes in the shower, she was never one to rush, so he had enough time to deal with his current situation. With all the things he had running through his head, he knew it wouldn't take him long.

Sure enough minutes later, with one final hard shuffle of his cock, Harry came harder than he ever had before. Images of a naked, wet, Hermione in the shower had worked a treat. Harry took a tissue from the side of his bed, and wiped up the creamy liquid that had literally shot out of his dick. He couldn't help but feel a little ashamed, but he had no idea how to control himself around her. Of course at school he got erections, which adolescent boy didn't. But now as an adult, Hermione was the only woman who could get him as hard as a rock. He cleared his head of his thoughts, and put the tissue in the bin. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he returned to the kitchen.

After thoroughly washing his hands, he started to prepare dinner for Hermione. He knew they had a lot to discuss, but the main thing was, he loved her, and she loved him.

About half an hour later, Harry had set the table for two, and even put candles out. There was a bottle of wine in the fridge, and dinner was almost ready. All he needed now was Hermione. While thinking of anything else he could've missed, Hermione walked into the room, fresh from her shower. When she saw the scene before her, her heart melted.

Her slight gasp caught Harry's attention. "Hi." he folded his arms.

"Hi." she walked closer to him.

"Feel better after your shower?" he asked.

"Much better thanks." she looked at the table and back at him. "This looks cosy."

"Yeah I thought so." he pointed to the candles. "I know its not quite dark yet, but that's romantic, right?" She bit her lip and smiled at him. Harry sighed heavily. "Hermione look… I'm no good at this ok? I haven't done the romantic thing before, so I don't..," Harry was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry relax, its actually one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me," she said.

"Really?" he asked sceptically.

"Really," Hermione confirmed. She threw her arms around him, and gave him a tight hug.

Harry kissed the side of her head. "Dinners almost done, so you sit down and I'll go get it.

Hermione sat at the table, and waited for Harry to join her. They had one hell of a talk ahead of them.

**__**

AN: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, and that you all found some enjoyment out of it. Will update as soon as I can. Bye for now.


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: Hi there, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a few problems that have took over my life this past month. All is now well, and I'm back in the flow of things. I only hope that the good people who have read and enjoyed this story are still interested. This chapter isn't particularly long, I just wanted to post it so that you know that me and my story are back. Enjoy!

Just One More Thing

Chapter 6

Swallowing her last morsel of food, Hermione slowly put her fork down on her plate. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she turned to Harry, who had been staring at her at her for a while now. He was leaning on a propped elbow grinning at her. Putting her napkin aside, she gazed lovingly at him, "That was absolutely delicious Harry." Leaning forward, she lay her hand on top of his free one, and started stroking it gently.

"I can see that," he said, looking down at her empty plate. "You're very welcome.

Hermione took a small sip of wine with her free hand. After placing the glass back down on the table, she glanced at Harry nervously. "So I guess one of us should start."

"You go first," he slipped his hand from underneath hers, grasped her fingers softy, and started stroking her knuckles.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive," he nodded. "Ask me anything you want."

After a few moments of silence, Hermione resigned to asking the question that had been on her mind for so long. "So…why did it take you so long to tell me…that you love me?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering, "It took me a really long time, years, to admit it to myself, let alone admit it to you." he said softly. "I saw it…as too much of a risk."

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Exactly how long, have you…felt this way?"

Harry took a deep breath, and released it slowly. "I don't know, when, exactly. It's hard to put it to a specific timeline."

"Try," she said. She loved him with everything she had, but Hermione refused to make this easy for him.

He shook his head and looked down briefly, then straight back at her. "Sometime in school."

"7th year?, 6th year?, when?" Hermione's voice raised slightly.

"More like 3rd year," he said.

"3rd year?" Hermione repeated incredulously. "You liked me since 3rd year, and you never said anything."

"How could I?" he asked quietly.

Hermione took her hand from his, and stood up. "You open your mouth and you speak."

She took both empty plates from the table in her hands, and walked over to the kitchen. She placed them in the sink, and turned on the water, letting it flow until the basin was full.

"Hermione," she heard the sadness in his voice, and turned around to see him still sitting calmly at the dinning room table. "Please."

She didn't join him at the table, but instead decided to stand, and lean against the back of the sofa. "So, explain," she said tightly, and crossed her arms.

Harry made a promise to Hermione earlier, that he would be totally honest with her from now on, no more hiding, no more secrets. He intended to keep it.

Harry moistened his lips, "You know that, I didn't know my parents that much…only what I was told about them, and after that… I managed to find a way to love them, even though they're still somewhat strangers to me. I lost them," Harry leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands tightly together. "I only knew Sirius for a couple of years…I loved him, and I lost him too." Harry stared up into Hermione's eyes. "My life seemed to have…a not so nice pattern when I was at school, especially when it came to the people I loved."

Hermione felt tears start to pool in her eyes, but somehow managed to keep them from falling.

Harry stood up, and closed the distance between them slightly. "I couldn't…allow myself to love you," he said quietly. "I couldn't be seen…to care. If he was to find out…," he trailed off. "Losing my parents and Sirius, I survived that, barely," he took another step closer to her. "Losing you…I wouldn't be able to survive that. I didn't even know how long I was gonna be alive for, so it's not like I could've offered you anything."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly as she began to weaken, and the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She knew that the ongoing war with Voldermort dictated most of his life, and she understood that, but what about after he was killed. He still hadn't said anything.

"What about after you killed him? Why didn't you say anything then?" she asked in a whisper.

"I felt unable to measure up…to what I felt you deserved in life. To disappoint you, would crucify me. So in the end, I just kept quiet." Harry scratched the back of his neck, "We got this flat, all got jobs that we adored, and everything was going great. I thought that would be enough."

Hermione wiped her eyes furiously, "What made you realise it wasn't?"

"The minute you said you were getting married," he said sadly, "My heart broke in two." Hermione continued to stare at him. "I thought that…if I saw you everyday, knew that you were happy, it would be enough."

"But I wasn't happy," said Hermione sadly. "I was miserable."

"Well I realise that now." Harry grimaced. "I've never been good when it came to timing, and I am so sorry that you had to go through what you did, although you never really elaborated on it."

Hermione shook her head in disgust. "I can't believe I put up with it for so long!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Hermione, he never…hurt you physically did he?"

"God, no nothing like that," Hermione assured him, causing Harry to blow out a sigh of relief. "I'm just so angry with myself."

"Why?" he asked.

"Harry, I completely lost my identity with him."

Harry cocked his head to the side, and gave her a comforting smile. "Hermione, sometimes in life, things happen to us that makes us do things we wouldn't normally do," he raked a hand through his hair. "It's easy…to get lost in what's going on around you, to try and ignore things…pretend they're not real. And it's easy to not see what's right in front of you, no matter how long its been there, be it a problem…or person. You're back now, that's all that matters." Harry started to grin. "I wouldn't want you to change a single thing about yourself."

Hermione chuckled. "That's my line."

Harry smiled at her. "I thought my heart was gonna burst out of my chest when you first said that to me, in the café."

"I meant it," Hermione started to well up again. "I love you." She managed to get out the sentence just barely, before breaking into hysterics. Harry hated to see her cry, and cautiously wrapped his arms around her/and let her sob into his chest.

Sometime later, they found themselves on the sofa. Harry was lying on his back, with Hermione lying on top of him. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders, the other hand stroking her face. Hermione had her hands underneath his shoulders, hugging him tightly, her head against his chest, and was being increasingly soothed by the rhythm of Harry's steady heartbeat. She had never felt so peaceful.

"Hermione?" Harry broke the silence.

Hermione smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hmm."

"You know…you never actually told me what he did to you, how he treated you.," Harry kept stroking her face.

Hermione felt his heart start to beat a little faster, he always got on edge whenever they discussed Steven. "There's nothing really to tell," she lifted her head up, and looked up at him.

"I thought we were gonna be honest?" he raised his eyebrows.

Hermione placed her head back on his chest, and left it a while before speaking, "He made me hate myself," she said softly. Harry's hand stopped its administrations to Hermione's cheek. "When I first met him, he was so friendly. I remember that Neville needed help with some research at his lab, I never could say no to a friend who needed help looking through some books." Harry smiled down at her, "He introduced us, Steven worked in the lab across from him, and Neville said he was a tip top guy."

"So he had Nev fooled too huh?" Harry started to flow his hand through Hermione's hair gently.

"We got talking and I found him to be really interesting. We liked the same things, and got on really well. At the time he made me feel as though I was the only woman in the world, even though we were strictly platonic for like 4 months, he made me feel special. Then he asked me out on a date." Hermione felt Harry's heartbeat thud even harder if that was possible, and lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I felt as though you were slipping away from me all the time…so I said yes," Harry let her continue. "The first few weeks were fine, then everything changed. He started to take me to these herbology functions, I never understood why until now, he needed my name, not me." Harry could feel the anger start to surge through his body once again, but Hermione found herself going on. "I would go over to his house after work, keep in mind that he invited me for dinner, and when I arrived he asked me to cook it! Didn't matter that I'd been to work all day and he'd done sod all!"

Harry traced a finger down her nose. "That bastard never cooked for you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"I should have killed him for that alone," Harry then looked as though he realised something. "I thought you looked way too appreciative when I offered to cook for you."

"It's things like that mean so much." she said.

"Really?" he asked sweetly

"Yes," Hermione leant forward and up, to kiss him softly on the lips. She settled back down against him, laid a hand on top of the other, rested her chin on them, and looked up at him. When she started to smile, Harry had a concerned look pass over his face.

"Hermione, there's something…I want to ask you, and its fine to tell me to bollocks." he said stuttering.

"What is it darling?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well the thing…" Harry stopped short, Hermione called him darling. He smiled widely.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked amused.

"You called me darling."

Hermione looked a little worried. "Do you not like it?"

"No I love it, just surprised me a little that's all."

"Why?"

"No one's ever had a pet name for me like that." he said grinning.

"You've had pet names before." said Hermione.

Harry laughed. "Yeah…'Boy who lived'…'Chosen one'…'Git'…and my personal favourite, 'Scarhead', they're not exactly terms of endearment Hermione."

Hermione crept further up his chest. "So I can call it you then?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't from now on," he said shyly.

"Ok then, darling," she giggled. "Oh and by the way, the answer is no."

Harry looked confused. "What's no?"

"That thing you were going to ask me before," she flicked a piece of her hair out of her eyes. "The answer's no, I didn't sleep with him."

Harry was flabbergasted. "How…did you know, that's what I wanted to ask?"

"It was a little obvious darling, getting all nervous and shy," she said rubbing his chest softly. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"I had no right to ask…" Harry stopped when Hermione raised her hand to silence him.

"We agreed to be totally honest with each other from now on didn't we?" Harry nodded. "Besides, it's a conversation I think most couples have at one stage or another," Hermione leaned in closer to him. "You are my boyfriend now, which means you can pretty much ask me anything and get away with it."

Harry closed his eyes in pure bliss, and inhaled Hermione's scent. "I love the sound of that," he opened his eyes to see hers staring right into his. "I'm your boyfriend, and you're my girlfriend." she smiled, gave him a lengthy soft kiss, and snuggled back into his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. "Mmm," Hermione moaned, and clutched him tighter. "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"I've never felt so safe before," she added.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad," he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed in content, only for her mind to wonder yet again.

"Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry grinned, he knew what she was asking, the same thing he asked her earlier. "No." Hermione jerked her head up in surprise, looked at him, and narrowed her eyes. "Hermione I swear I'm telling you the truth."

Hermione's face relaxed, he seemed real sincere and they had promised to be completely honest with each other. But she just found it so hard to believe. "What never?"

"No, never," he replied. "Just never felt right."

Hermione raised herself up, so that she was straddling his legs, and put her hands on her hips. "But you let me believe that you were some sort of player, what about Jay? And Kate? You basically rammed them down my throat." she said in a confused voice.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows. "Look I don't feel good about it, but it was just me trying to make you jealous ok. I'm sorry baby." he took one of her hands and kissed it.

Hermione was staring into space with a dazed look. "Baby?" she smiled to herself and looked down at her boyfriend.

"Its my lame attempt at a pet name," Harry winked at her.

"I like it, but there is still some stuff I would like to know." she took a deep breath. There was one thing she still needed him to tell her about, and that was what happened between him and Kate. Even though she knew to some degree what happened, the rest of it was something that needed to come from him. "Have you ever come close?" she asked.

Harry took his weight off of his elbows and leaned back against the sofa arm. Clasping his hands across his stomach, he spoke, "Very close…once."

"When?" she asked.

"Hermione it doesn't matter, nothing happened." he started to rub her forearms with his hands in a comforting motion.

"I just want to know who it was, and why you didn't go through with it?"

Harry's hands dropped on top of her thighs, "It was Kate, we were pissed, and couldn't go through with it"

"Why?"

"Hermione, I wish I could say it was because I kept seeing your face…and kept thinking about you which I was, but I just physically couldn't. do it. My body wouldn't respond to anything, and even if it did, I may have stopped it, I don't know." Harry gave her thighs a gentle squeeze. "It would have been a huge mistake."

"Ok, I guess people who are drunk can do some stupid things." she shrugged.

Harry raised himself up so that he was almost at eye level with her, and leant on his hands. "A guy who had just been introduced to the love of his life's dick of a boyfriend, then got pissed out of his mind had the ability to be 'incredibly' stupid."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you for telling me." she kissed him soundly on the lips, and pulled back slowly. "There was never anyone before Steven either."

"Really?" he asked sweetly. "I guess if I don't fuck up, its something we can learn together."

"I'm so glad that I waited." she smoothed a hand down his cheek. "But I'm…pleasantly surprised that you did."

Harry smirked. "Things aren't always what they seem after all."

"At least this way you wont know how crap I am at it." she laughed nervously.

"On the contrary, I've never known Hermione Granger be crap at anything," he beamed. Harry took one of the hands he was leaning on, and started stroking her back.

"Except with my taste in men right?" she said sadly, and looked down a touch.

Harry carried on stroking her back, and bent his head down just under Hermione's chin, to get her to look at him. "Which just got a million times better." he assured, and waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed, and kissed him lovingly while he leant further forward, and put his other arm around her tightly. Hermione let one hand move up to cradle his head, the other stroking his neck. She let her head fall back in bliss, and moaned in appreciation when she felt Harry's lips venture to her neck. He continued to work his mouth along her neck, and felt himself getting more and more aroused,.

"Oh Har…" Hermione stopped mid sentence, and Harry froze. She brought her head forward, and looked at Harry, who had wide eyes and was breathing heavily.

He met her gaze and smiled at his grinning girlfriend. "Not again."

Hermione felt the bulge growing harder underneath her, "It feels nice," she whispered.

"Its actually quite painful for me," he said with a strangled voice.

"Is it something you would want …with me eventually?" she asked.

Harry looked perplexed at her question, "Of course its something I want with you…when you're ready. How could you think I wouldn't?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I just didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Hermione, Your sitting on the evidence, I'm absolutely crazy about you."

Hermione felt as though a weight had been lifted, he did want her that way, "I won't make you wait too long I promise."

"You can make me wait a long as you want. I'd wait forever for you." he said softly

Hermione leant in and kissed him, as she pulled back she whispered, " I love you."

"I love you too Hermione," he replied.

End Of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Just One More Thing

Chapter 7

The next day, early in the morning, the door knob to the trio's flat turned ever so slowly. After pushing the door open a fraction, Ron Weasley cautiously poked his head between the gap, and surveyed the room in front of him. Raising his eyebrows he pushed the door open the rest of the way, stepped inside the flat, and closed the door behind him. Rooted at the spot, he looked around more closely. The flat looked immaculate, no pots or pans, no clutter, everything was in its place and was deathly silent.

"This is major," he mumbled to himself.

Upon hearing a noise, he spun his head to his left, and saw Harry walking out of his bedroom towards the kitchen. Harry, dressed in black boxer shorts and a thin white t-shirt stopped in his tracks, and looked at Ron curiously.

"Are you just getting in? Ron its 5.15 in the morning," Harry stated while yawning.

He carried on walking to the kitchen area, and proceeded to get a glass of water. After gulping down the lot, he turned to Ron who still hadn't moved, and was looking at him weirdly.

"Why are looking at me that way?" Harry asked amused.

"What the hell happened here?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Ron I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, still yawning.

"Harry I've never seen the place look so neat. What did you do, hex each other and then throw cleaning fits?!"

"We didn't hex each other Ron," Harry chuckled, and put the empty glass into the basin. "Everything's fine."

"You've got to admit it's a little strange though mate, I came home expecting some sort of hostile setting. A few smashed plates, glasses at least." Ron finally left the spot he had been standing in, and approached the dinning room table. Taking a seat, he looked over at Harry, who had just switched on the kettle.

"Coffee mate?" Harry asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah…strong, thanks." Harry turned and took two cups from the above cupboard. Ron could no longer keep in his curiosity. "Well?" Ron asked desperately.

"Well what?" Harry answered with his back still to his friend.

Ron looked over in the direction of Hermione's room, back to Harry, and asked quietly, "What happened between you and Hermione?"

Harry was in the middle of spooning a heap of coffee into a cup when he stopped and smiled. "Were fine."

"What does that mean?!" Ron was beginning to get annoyed, but before he could open his mouth to say anything else, Hermione appeared. She too was shocked to see Ron at this time of the morning.

"Ron what are you doing here so early? Thought you were at Luna's," Hermione closed her white silk robe tighter around her when she felt a little morning chill.

"I was but I needed to come back early, I didn't know I was going to be staying the night at Luna's, so I didn't take any of my gear with me that I need for practise today."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You needed to do that at just gone five in the morning, I didn't know you knew this time of the day existed."

Harry who had his back to Hermione, caught her attention when he laughed at her statement. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Hermione made her way over to him under the hawking eyes of Ron, who was desperate to know just what was going on between the two. Nothing prepared him for what he was about to witness.

Hermione, as casual as you like, walked over to Harry, wrapped her hands around his waist, and kissed the back of his neck. Ron could do no more but watch the scene in front of him, with his mouth agape.

"Good morning," Hermione buried her face in the crook of Harry's neck, and her hands found their way to his chest.

"Morning gorgeous," Harry laid a hand atop hers, and turned sideways to peck her forehead.

"Er…guys, I'm still here you know," Ron waved his arm in the air. "What is this?"

Harry and Hermione both turned around to face their friend. Both smiling, Harry put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, Hermione reciprocated by putting her arm around his waist. Ron started to smile widely, and stood up.

"So you guys finally found your way to each other huh?"

"Finally," Harry agreed. He looked at Hermione with loving eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Well I must say, that I'm absolutely thrilled for the both of you."

"Really?" Hermione asked some what surprised. Of course she had know idea that Ron knew all about Harry's feelings for her, and decided not to make anything of it.

"Really," he nodded. "And Harry I don't need to tell you what will happen if you ever hurt her do I?

"No, I'm fully aware," Harry grinned.

"Okay, so give me a hug," Ron went over to the two, and embraced them. "I really am happy for you," he broke away. "I'm gonna grab some things and head back to Luna's. I'm sure you want some private time eh?" Harry and Hermione blushed, and Ron left the room.

As soon as Ron was out of sight, Harry took Hermione in his arms, and crashed his lips onto hers. After a long passionate make out, Harry leant his forehead against hers.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I couldn't sleep," he said, as he started to nuzzle her neck. "I had someone on my mind."

"Me too," Hermione gave him a kiss on the side of his head. " I woke up today grinning like a complete idiot."

Harry pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "I was exactly the same, I know we've been only been together less than 24 hours but, I've never felt this happy."

Hermione leant up, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Ron must have thought we killed each other for him to be back this early."

"He did want to know why everything was so clean." Harry grinned.

"You didn't t tell him did you?" Hermione asked shock.

"Relax, I'm hardly gonna tell him that we were almost ripping each others clothes off, so we had to concentrate our energy on other things like cleaning." Harry said with a smirk.

"Good," Hermione gave him another peck. "What time do you have to work today?"

"I'm suppose to be in for 8.00, but I could be tempted to Owl in sick if there were other things, or should I say you, to do here," Harry flashed her toothy grin, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Your sexy little smile can do a lot of things Harry, but it still can't make me Owl in sick for no valid reason," Hermione said, in matter of fact manner.

"Well I guess some things can never change," he stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Although I do sincerely hope, that your sentiment regarding owling in sick changes when our relationship becomes more…physical shall we say."

"Why is that?" she asked, leaning her forehead against his once again.

"Because," Harry started huskily, "When I make love to you for the first time, I know, I'm never going to want to stop."

Hermione gave a small smile, and disentangled herself out of his arms. She went over to the counter and busied herself finishing the coffees that Harry had started. Behind her Harry looked concerned, and cocked his head to the side.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine, you take four sugars in your coffee right?" she asked changing the subject.

"Ok something's definitely wrong. You hate that I take four sugars in my coffee, as a daughter of dentists you constantly go on about how I should look after my teeth, and here you are offering me it willingly," Hermione remained silent, and continued to make the drinks. Just then, something dawned on him, and he took a few steps toward her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." she stopped what she was doing and turned around to face him.

"What are you sorry for? I said I was fine," she said defensively.

"You said you wanted to wait and I'm perfectly ok with that, I was just trying to let you know how you make me feel," Hermione looked away, whilst Harry glanced down and shook his head. "I told you I was no good at this, I thought I was being romantic…I didn't mean to make you think I was pressuring …I'm sorry ok?"

Hermione still didn't say anything, and was looking everywhere but at him. Harry decided that it would be best if he just left her alone for a while, it was obvious she didn't feel comfortable talking about this just yet which confused him. Weren't they supposed to be honest with each other.

"Listen, I'm gonna go have a shave," he said pointing to the bathroom. "Maybe when I'm done I can make you breakfast." He turned to leave, when Hermione's quiet voice stopped him.

"I'm afraid I wont live up to your expectations." she said sadly. Harry turned around, and seemed bewildered by what he just heard.

"I didn't know I had any," Hermione still wouldn't make eye contact with him, so he stepped closer to her. "Hermione look at me." Slowly she raised her head, and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I don't 'expect' anything from you."

"You know what I mean!" she retorted. "You keep talking as if making love to me is going to be a huge milestone in your life, when in reality it could just end up a being huge disappointment. This is all new to me, and I'm scared that your building up an unrealistic vision in your imagination, as to what you think its going to be like when we do go to bed together. How do you know it not going to be awful?" Before Harry had the chance to answer, Hermione fired another question. "How do you know that in the middle of it, I'm not going to do something that'll make you look at me funny and say 'What the hell are you doing that for?' hmm?"

Harry wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this conversation, but thought against it. When Hermione became worried about something, especially in her ability to do things, she became extra sensitive.

"What Hermione, you think I'm gonna be some kind of Casanova? This is all new to me too. You do realise that when we do go to bed you'll be lucky if I last 30 seconds! Probably not even that long." Harry began to feel better when he saw Hermione starting to smile.

"Oh and by the way, these visions of what I think its going to be like, are not what you think," he continued. "I don't expect it to be like movie sex ok? I've been seeing myself getting cramp at a definitive point," Hermione began to laugh. "Falling off the bed, hitting my head against the headboard, and basically making a fool out of myself." Harry smiled widely at the sight of the love of his life laughing happily, and stepped even closer to her.

"And you still want to go through with it?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Absolutely," he said adamantly.

"How can you not be nervous about it all?" she asked in wonder.

"Because I'll be with you, and I love you more than anything in the world, so how can it not be perfect," he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm sure I'm gonna be a little nervous when it happens, but that's normal right?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, he always knew how to make her feel at ease. "Right." Harry raised his hands, and cradled her face.

"What time do you start work?" Harry asked, as he started to make circular motions on her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm in for 7.30 today."

Harry looked over to a clock in the kitchen. "Its only 5.30, are you planning on going to back to bed?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep if I tried. What did you have in mind?" Harry dropped his hands from her face, and slid his arms around her waist.

"Fancy going out for a walk before work?"

"I would love to," she answered happily. Just as they were leaning in for a kiss, Ron entered the room with his quidditch bag swung over his shoulder.

"Ok guys I'm outta here. I got practise till late, not that you two are gonna give a toss. I'm staying the night at Luna's, so you're on your own tonight lovebirds." Ron made his way to door and looked back at them. "Oh, can I tell Luna about you guys? she'll be thrilled."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, "Sure." they both said in unison.

"Great," Ron opened the door, "Its amazing to see you two like this You guys have a good day," with that he left.

As soon as Ron apparated into Luna's flat, he went straight to the bedroom, where he found Luna still sleeping soundly. Ron jumped on the bed excitedly, and disturbed her from her slumber. He knew she wouldn't be mad when she found out why he woke her up so early.

"OH MY GOD!," Luna shouted. To say that she was overjoyed at hearing the news that Harry and Hermione had finally got together, would've been an understatement. As soon as Ron told her what had happened, well, as much as he knew, she squealed in delight.

"Isn't it great?" Ron plonked himself beside her on the bed.

"Oh, this is just too much," she said dreamily, putting one arm behind her head.

"I know, I couldn't believe it. I was prepared to come face to face with anything but that," Ron voiced.

"How happy did they look?" she asked with a smile.

"Deliriously," he answered. Luna shook her head in happy amazement.

"They deserve it so much Ron, it really is wonderful." she looked at her boyfriend, and seemed slightly concerned. "Ron, are you ok with this?"

"Of course I am babe," Ron was a little surprised at his girlfriend's question. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean its Harry and Hermione, I know that you dated Herm…," she was cut off by Ron's sudden laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

"You babe, yes I dated Hermione three glorious days!" he said sarcastically. "Luna, I couldn't be more happy for them, they're my best friends, and I've never seen either of them look as content as they did earlier. It was incredible." Luna leaned up and kissed him.

"When did you grow up?" she asked sweetly.

"Must have been when I fell in love with you." he replied.

"How so?" Luna traced the side of his face with her finger.

"I started feeling the need to think of someone else other than myself for a change. Hermione makes Harry feel complete, just like you do me." Ron leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

"You know I'm still naked under here," Luna pointed out casually.

Later in the day at Auror headquarters, Harry was sat at his desk with a quill in one hand, and his chin leaning on the other. A loud knock at the door of his private office was not able to disturb him from his deep concentration, in staring at the wall opposite him with a big smile on his face. The door to the left of him started to open slowly, and Remus Lupin popped his head through the gap. Upon seeing his considered son grinning like an idiot and staring into space, Remus couldn't help but smile himself, and shake his head.

"Harry?" Remus tried to alert him to his presence, but Harry remained in dream world. "Harry?" he said a little louder, which this time managed to get his attention. Harry's head shot towards Remus.

"Huh, what?" Harry replied, in a disorientated state.

"Your not really here today are you?" Remus walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

"No, not really," Harry gestured his hand towards the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you," Remus sat down, and crossed his legs "So, something's different."

"Yeah, something's different alright," Harry couldn't stop grinning.

Remus leaned forward, grinned, and put an arm on Harry's desk. "So, she forgave you then."

"Yeah she forgave me." he said, nodding his head.

"And I notice no red marks on your cheeks, so you escaped without a slap after all," Remus started drumming his hands on the desk. "My experience tells me that grins like that one on your face, are the result of more than forgiveness."

"You were right, you're always right," Harry smiled as Remus leaned back in his chair. Harry looked as though he desperately wanted to say something, but just couldn't get the words out.

"What is it Harry?" Remus encouraged.

"She loves me," he said in wonder. "She loves me."

"You sound as though you can't quite believe it."

"I can't. To think I wasted all this time being so afraid of what I could lose…I never actually thought about what I could gain," he said softly.

"Harry, its best not to dwell on past decisions, you and Hermione have the future to look forward to."

"I know, and I feel as though I can do that now."

"Why just now?" asked Remus curiously. Harry looked thoughtful for a while.

"After the defeat of voldermort, I started to piece my life back together. I got great friends, a great job, great place to live. But in the middle of all of that, to make my life complete, I needed…just one more thing…,"

Remus smiled knowingly, "Hermione."

"Hermione," Harry repeated softly.

"I am truly happy for the both of you," said Remus sincerely.

"Thank you, and I mean…thank you, for everything."

"It's what I'm here for son," Remus looked around and sighed. "Things are slow today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, although that's just the way I prefer things to be," Harry chuckled.

"Yes, well, I'll leave you to it then," Remus rose from his chair, and made his way to the door.

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry,"

"You said yourself, things today are slow," Harry stuttered.

"That I did," Remus couldn't help but enjoy watching Harry squirm.

"Thing is…Hermione gets off work in about 10 minutes, and I was wondering if…," Harry was looking down when Remus interrupted him.

"Harry, I'm sure we can do without you for the last two hours of your shift. Why don't you take off, go and pick Hermione up from work, and maybe take her out for dinner?"

Harry's head shot up, and he started to smile nervously. "Why didn't I think of that?" Remus smiled.

"It's a mystery, see you tomorrow Harry," Remus winked, and left Harry's office.

Harry inwardly grinned, and started to gather his things together. He hoped Hermione wouldn't mind him meeting her at work. He didn't think she would, but they were only in the second day of their relationship, and the last thing he wanted was for her to feel suffocated. He couldn't get over how much he had missed her today. Sure he'd been away from her before but that was different. Then, he had been away from Hermione, his best friend, this time he'd been away from Hermione, his girlfriend. There really was no point in staying at work, he hadn't done anything but stare at the wall, and picture a brown eyed, curly haired beauty all day. With that last thought, Harry disapparated to St Mungo's hospital.

Hermione was in a similar situation to Harry. She had always been the model professional, but she was finding it hard to get her green eyed, raven haired coloured hunk out of her mind. She was currently in the middle of a consultancy with a patient, and finding it increasingly hard to pay attention.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to her patient who was sitting across from her. "Please do excuse me, you can understand I haven't exactly been myself today. I've had so many things going around in my head, you wouldn't believe. I guess you have days like that too right?" Sometimes Hermione forgot that not everyone at that age could understand. Picking up another piece of parchment, along with a quill in right hand, she was determined to get the facts this time.

Seven year old Zeke Athey, who's head was covered with white bandages, looked at the healer that had taken care of him with great confusion. From the moment he was taken to Hermione, the only time he spoke was when he was asked how he managed to hurt himself. The rest of the time he sat silently, with his mouth agape.

"So, can you still feel pain at all?" she asked gently. Zeke just nodded. "Can you tell me where it is?" he slowly pointed to his head. "Whereabouts, on the top, on the side?" he pointed to a specific spot on the side of his head. "Ok. What kind of pain is it?"

Zeke looked more confused than ever. "Erm…well, it hurts," he answered quietly.

Hermione smiled at his innocence. "I realise that darling, but what kind of pain. Does it feel sharp, or dull?" The little boy looked down, he didn't know how to answer. "Ok, not to worry, we'll try it a different way," Zeke looked up. "Does it feel like a…cut would feel like, or a…bruise?"

"Both," he said slowly.

"Ok, see, were on our way," Hermione smiled, and got a small smirk from him in reply. She put down her parchment and quill, stood up and turned to Zeke. "Ok then. I need you to come sit on this bed over here okay? I'm going to have to take that bandage off, and then hopefully I can make the pain go away. Sound good to you?"

Zeke stood up, and slowly walked toward Hermione, who then lifted him up, and sat him on the bed. Hermione had to wonder who had bandaged the poor boys head up, whoever did it didn't do it very well.

"So Zeke," Hermione began unwrapping the tangled bandage. "Who bandaged your head up for you?"

"I did," he answered softly. Hermione stopped for a moment and looked at him amusedly.

"You did it, all by yourself?" she asked smiling. Zeke nodded cutely, and Hermione resumed undoing the bandage. "Well I must say you a did a fantastic job," Hermione's comment earned her a toothy grin from the injured child. "Did you have any help at all?"

He shook his head from side to side. "I wanted to do it by myself." Hermione couldn't believe how cute this child was being.

"You remind me of when I was younger Zeke, I never wanted any help doing anything either. Still, nothing wrong with independence."

She finally managed to dispose of the bandage, and get a better look at the wound. She couldn't help but grimace a little when she saw the cut on top of his head oozing with blood, and several gashes surrounding it. Sure she had seen worse, but the heart strings were being pulled because of the injury being inflicted on a child. Hermione slowly raised her wand, and administered a healing charm. After she finished, she looked at Zeke, and smiled warmly. "How does that feel now?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," he answered happily.

"Good," she replied. She then placed a small gauze on his head. "This part of your head is still tender, so I want you to keep it covered for a few days ok Zeke? I will give you some spare gauzes to take with you so that you change it daily."

"Ok." Hermione smiled at him, and lifted him down from the bed. She went over to fetch the file she had been writing in, kneeled down so that she was eye level with Zeke, and handed it to him.

"It would really be helpful if you could take this to the desk outside near where your mum is waiting."

"Ok."

"Can you promise me that you will think twice in future, before taking your brothers broom out to go play with?" she asked gently. Zeke looked at the floor, and nodded.

"Or at least until you're able to dodge trees?" Zeke's mouth broke in to a broad grin. " Now I don't want to see you in here again okay? Zeke nodded, and slowly walked to the door. Hermione stood and returned to her desk, not noticing that Zeke had stopped and was looking at her curiously.

"Are you really Hermie Granger?" he asked shyly.

Hermione raised one of her eyebrows. "Yes Zeke, I'm really 'Hermione' Granger."

"What did I say?" he asked, scratching chin.

"You said 'Hermie' Granger." she replied, with a smile.

"Yeah, Hermie Granger, that's what I said," he announced happily. Hermione chuckled, and didn't bother to correct him this time. Adults sometimes found it difficult to pronounce her name right, what chance did a seven year old have. Zeke walked closer, and looked up at her. "Is Harry Potter your best friend?"

Hermione sat down by her desk. "He's my best friend in the whole world."

"I've got a picture of him on my wall," he continued. "In Gryffindor quidditch robes. My brother Luke gave it to me."

Hermione started to remember something. "Luke Athey?" Zeke nodded. "Did your brother go to Hogwarts?" Zeke nodded again. "I remember him a little, he was in Ravenclaw."

"He use to fancy you," he laughed.

"Oh did he now?," she joked.

"He said Harry Potter was your boyfriend." Hermione wondered just how many people at Hogwarts thought her and Harry were an item, probably everyone but those close to them, but even they only thought it was a matter of time. She wished what people thought at school was true, but Hermione was overjoyed knowing that it was true now. Harry was in fact her boyfriend, and she couldn't be happier.

Hermione decided to steer the subject away from her 'private' relationship with Harry. "You're a fan of quidditch then?"

Just as Zeke was about to open his mouth, there was a knock at the door, and Hermione looked towards it. "Come in," she said.

The door opened, and Gilda the receptionist appeared. "I'm sorry to bother you Miss Granger, but there is someone here to see you."

Hermione scrunched her eyes in confusion. "I don't have anymore appointments scheduled Gilda, and I am suppose to be finished for the day."

Gilda rolled her eyes, and tutted, "Forgive me Miss Granger, I forgot your shift was over," Gilda looked outside the room to her left, and addressed someone who was not in sight. "I'm sorry Mr Potter, but I'm afraid…" she was abruptly interrupted.

"Harry's here?" Hermione asked in surprised happiness. She stood up, glanced at Zeke with an idea in mind, and looked back at Gilda. "Let him in."

As Gilda motioned for him to come in, Harry poked his head in the door. "You know if it's a bad time, I could always come back," he said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare," she replied smiling. Gilda left them to it, and Harry walked into the room to see a little boy staring at him, mouth agape. As soon as his eyes locked onto Zeke's, the youngster took a sharp breath.

"Harry," Hermione gestured for him to come closer. "This is my favourite patient, Zeke Athey," Harry shook hands with the boy. "Zeke, this is Harry…"

"Potter," Zeke said, finishing her sentence.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, noticing the dressing on Zeke's head.

"I crashed my broom into a tree," he answered excitedly.

"For the third time this month," Hermione added, while crossing her arms.

Harry chuckled. "Well that sounds painful, you're quite the flier it seems."

"He's seven years old, he shouldn't be flying anything," Hermione chided.

"So you like flying Zeke?" Harry asked ignoring Hermione's comment. "Are you a fan of quidditch?"

Zeke's eyes lit up. "I love the Chudley Cannons."

Harry broke into a broad grin. "Really? Well that makes you, my new best friend." Harry kneeled down, so that he was level with the boy. "You know, Hermione and I happen to be well in with the captain of the Chudley Cannons. And he always makes sure that I carry at least two pairs of these with me," Harry said, pulling out 4 small cards. "Just in case I run into any big fans such as yourself," Harry placed the cards into Zeke's hands.

Taking the cards from Harry, Zeke's eyes lit up upon seeing what he was holding. "These are tickets to the next Chudley Cannons home game. I forgot, captain Weasley is your and Hermie's best friend too!"

Harry looked up at Hermione and mouthed, "Hermie?" Hermione just shook her head, smiled, and continued to enjoy the interaction between Harry and Zeke. He certainly was great with children.

Harry looked back at Zeke. "I'll be at the next game, and these seats are right next to mine, and after the game I'm sure Ron would love to meet you." Zeke looked thrilled.

"Can I bring my brother? And my mum and dad?" he asked quickly.

"Of course, I don't think you're quite old enough to be travelling alone," Harry patted Zeke on his shoulder, and stood up.

"Thank you a lot," Zeke said.

"You're welcome," Harry replied warmly.

Hermione uncrossed her arms, and glanced at Zeke. "Zeke, I think you're mother is going to be wondering where you are," she said nicely. "Please do your best to keep the promise you made me earlier ok?"

"Ok Hermie." Zeke glanced at Harry. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, and it was nice to meet you," Harry tapped his shoulder again. "I'll see you at the game yeah?"

Zeke nodded furiously, and ran out the room to meet his mother. Hermione walked to the door and closed it.

Turning to Harry she smiled and coked her head to the side. "Ok, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be at work."

"It was a slow day, so Lupin let me off early," he said innocently.

Hermione approached him slowly. "And?"

Harry threw his hands in the air in defeat, "And…I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Hermione looped her arms around his neck, as Harry's arms went around her waist. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either, and you've just become even more irresistible to me."

"Really?" Harry started to rub her back. "How's that?"

"Oh, just the way you were with Zeke. There is nothing more appealing to me than cute interaction between man and child." she leaned in, and kissed him softly on the lips. "He must have a taken a real shine to you, the first two times he's been in to see me he barely said anything. Just as I finally get him talking, you swoop in and steal my thunder," she said jokingly.

"Well what can I say? Quidditch is a huge bonding mechanism, not that you would understand that seeing as though you were never really into it."

"Hey," she said, playfully pinching his neck. "I was into it when you played," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Ok so I was into you, when you played. God you were sexy."

"As opposed to now being?…," Harry asked.

"Even sexier," Hermione answered.

Harry leaned his forehead against hers. "You know, anytime you want me to get my broom out, all you have to do is say the words."

Hermione laughed, pulled out of the embrace and slapped him softly against his chest. "Don't be so crude."

"What?…" he said laughing.

Hermione took off her lime green robes, and hung them in a nearby cupboard. "You have to be here for a specific reason, you could have just gone home and waited for me."

"Actually, I am here for a reason. Have you eaten?"

"I've not had time to eat today, its been absolutely crazy around here," Hermione said, closing the cupboard door.

"In that case, my reason for being here is totally justified," Harry picked up her bag from a nearby chair, and handed it to her. "Cause I am taking my lady to dinner." Harry offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Hermione looked sceptical, "I thought we were going to keep our relationship quiet for a while."

"Hermione I'm asking for you to link my arm, not snog me in broad daylight." Harry said amused. "I know we agreed to keep quiet…and I will continue to do so as long as that is what you want. But you should know, that even after one day, I'm struggling to keep my happiness bottled up inside me."

"I understand Harry, I do. I feel like shouting it from the roof tops, its you I'm thinking about." she said gently.

"Why would you be worried about me in that respect?" he asked.

"Think about it, when it gets out that were together the press are going to have a field day. Especially that awful…Rita Skeeter," Hermione finished distastefully.

Harry smirked. "You know what? Fuck the press!" Hermione looked shocked at his choice of words. "Hermione, I've spent years hiding how I feel about you, I don't want to do it anymore. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, and I'm not afraid of the world knowing that you're the cause of that."

Hermione eyes started to glisten. "In that case, I think I'll take your hand."

Harry grinned. "You can take this first," he said, before crashing his lips onto hers.

After they finally came up for air, Harry took Hermione's hand, and together they left St Mungo's hospital to go find somewhere to eat.

Harry and Hermione decided to dine at a restaurant in central London, one that Ron and Luna weeks ago recommended they go to should they get the chance.

"Well I gotta say, Ron and Luna weren't lying," Harry commented to Hermione, after the waiter cleared their table by the window. "That was one of the best steaks I've ever tasted."

Sitting across form him, Hermione smiled and took a sip of her red wine. Placing the glass on the table, she looked at him and giggled.

"What?" Harry asked puzzled.

"It must have been really good if the steak juice dribbling down your chin is anything to go by," she said amused.

Harry smiled in embarrassment, "Oh are you kidding?" he started to wipe at his chin using his fingers, and managed to miss the trickle of juice causing Hermione to laugh, and shake her head.

"Come here," Harry dropped his hands to the table, as Hermione reached over, and wiped his chin with her thumb.

"Thank you princess," he said, before kissing the palm of her hand.

"Your welcome," Hermione leaned back grinning.

"I need a bib," Harry joked.

"Don't be so hard on yourself darling, you are a man after all."

"Well at least I'm not as bad as Ron," Harry contemplated something, and then smirked. "Am I?"

"No you've got to get it down your clothes to be in his league," Hermione assured.

"That's good to know," he said relieved. "Do you want a top up?" he asked, grabbing the bottle of wine.

"Yeah, please," Hermione pushed her glass forward.

"So, what were you saying about this Saturday?" he asked, filling both his, and Hermione's wine glasses to the top.

Hermione had to think for a minute. "Oh, right, yes, this Saturday," she said excitedly. "What are your plans?"

"I don't have any as of yet," he replied suspiciously. "But by the tone of your voice and the look in your face, I'm about to right?"

"It is your birthday darling, you've got to least want to do something," she said softly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, we go over this every year. You know I hate birthday's, it's jut a lame excuse for people to get pissed and grope strippers."

"No one is saying that it has to be like Ron's or Seamus's," she argued. "But it is your 21st Harry, it's a milestone birthday."

Harry laughed, "A milestone?! Hermione, of the all milestones I've got to come in my life, turning 21 isn't going to be one of them."

Hermione nodded slowly, and decided to end the conversation there and then. She finished her wine in one swig, folded her arms on the table, and looked out of the window. Harry could tell by her actions that his words had upset her, all she was trying to do was come up with a way to make his birthday special.

He reached over the table, patted her arms softly, and opened his hand out for her to take. It wasn't long before she gave in, and placed her hand inside his.

"Do you really want to make my birthday special?" he asked.

Hermione gazed into his eyes, "More than anything."

"Then let me spend it alone, with you," he said simply.

"Really?" she said, in almost a whisper.

Harry nodded, "Really."

Hermione smiled, "Ok then, what do you want to do?"

"Do you think…you'd be able to get a few days off work next week?" he asked, stroking her hand.

"Why next week?" she asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking…maybe…we could go somewhere," he stammered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You mean a holiday?"

"Yeah," he replied happily. "We could leave Friday night, and come back sometime next week." Hermione looked down in thought. "I know you probably think this is fast, I mean we've only been together like two days, but we wouldn't have to share the same bed, or room if you didn't want to."

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Harry I'm not worried about that."

A sly grin appeared on Harry's face, "Really?" A playful look from Hermione caused him to cough comically, after which he pulled a straight face. "Really?" he asked in a more serious tone.

Hermione could only laugh. "If you must know, I'm thinking of how to get out of work for a few days."

Harry's eyes lit up. "So that's a yes then?"

"Yes Harry, it's a yes," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "What about you, think Remus will let you have some time off?"

"Oh yeah, things at the ministry have been somewhat quiet lately, plus I'm due some holidays anyway," he said.

"Well even if they won't give me time off, I could always owl in sick," she said smirking.

Harry laughed. "I have to say, I thought your resolve regarding owling in sick would last longer than a day Hermione. Weren't you telling me just this morning that my sexy little smile could do a lot of things, but it could never make you owl in sick?"

"You're a bad influence on me," she accused, teasingly.

Harry grinned widely. "Nah, you were just unlucky to fall in love with me," he joked, only Hermione didn't laugh.

"I may consider myself to be a lot of things in life Harry, but being unlucky isn't one of them," she said softly.

Harry doubted that there would come a day, when he would stop falling deeper and deeper in love, with the woman sitting across from him.

"I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too," Hermione brought his hand to her lips, kissed it softly, and laid it against the side of her face. "So, where do you want to go birthday boy?"

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Wherever you choose darling, it's your birthday, I'll be happy just to be with you," she told him.

"Well I haven't really thought about it a great deal," he said, stroking her face.

That was a big lie, Harry knew exactly where he wanted to take Hermione.

End Of Chapter 7

__

Thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys are wonderful! I really hope you enjoyed this instalment. There is more to come. Also, the story will earn it's rating very soon, Harry and Hermione style!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Just One More Thing

Chapter 8

After discovering that they were escaping for Harry's 21st birthday, Ron pleaded with Harry and Hermione, to at least agree to invite their friends to the apartment on Friday night, so that they could have their own private party for him. Harry reluctantly agreed after Ron promised, no strippers, and close friends only. Ron was a little disappointed about the stripper rule to say the least, but decided that he could handle it when the only other option was Hermione's wrath. Harry had managed to get the time off work without any hassle, Remus believed a trip away with Hermione was a splendid idea, and he should go and enjoy it. Hermione on the other hand found it not to be as easy. Flourish and Blotts manager, Mr Stockwell, said that she had earned a break and to take as long as she wanted. Her boss at St Mungo's however wasn't as easy to convince, _"Hermione, you do realise that with the children's holidays, broom crashes are at their highest peak right now, we need you here!" _she was told. After a long drawn out discussion, Hermione was able to negotiate time off after agreeing to go on call for the two following weekends, a practise put in place at St Mungo's that was always called upon, especially during the children's end of term holidays.

They decided to leave Saturday morning, the day of Harry's birthday, and return on the Wednesday. Hermione didn't think she could be more excited, maybe if she knew where they were going. Every time she asked if he had thought about a destination, all he said was that he still couldn't decide, although Harry had assured her it wouldn't be the middle east, a comment that earned him a playful swat on the arm. Every time he denied knowing, Hermione couldn't help but think he was fibbing. He was definitely up to something.

Friday night soon came around, and as agreed, Ron had only invited their closest friends. Luna, Ginny, Draco, Seamus and Lavender, had all turned up around 6.30pm, bearing gifts. The guys were sat in the living area, and the girls were sat at the dinning table.

"How much longer is Ron gonna be Harry? I'm starving ere," Seamus whined, rubbing his stomach.

"Seamus, it weren't even two hours ago I saw you ramming a burger and chips down your chops at your café," said Draco.

"I can't help it Draco, it's me cravings," Seamus replied, putting his feet on the table.

"Men don't get cravings you soppy git," Harry laughed.

"I'm very sympathetic to me wife's pregnancy Harry," Seamus smiled, and continued to rub his belly.

"Ok, relax," Harry turned around, put his arm on the back of the sofa, and looked over to the dinning room table. "Hermione, how long do you think Ron will be?

Hermione raised her head from the conversation she was having with the girls. "Well I called ahead to order, so he shouldn't be too much longer."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Finally," Seamus shouted, jumping to his feet and sprinting to the door. When he opened it, his face dropped when he saw Dean Thomas holding a case of butterbeer, and Neville Longbottom smiling at him. "Oh it's you two," he said sullenly.

"Nice to see you too, you git," Dean retorted, with a grin.

"Is this a bad time?" Neville asked nervously.

Harry approached them, "Nah Neville of course not, come in," Harry closed the door. "He was expecting Ron that's all, he's having trouble controlling his pregnancy cravings,"

Dean and Neville just looked at each other, at Seamus, then back at Harry. "Right," said Dean. "Where should I put these then?" he asked, referring to the butterbeer.

"Just over there would be great," Harry pointed to the growing stack of butterbeer in the kitchen. Dean nodded, and walked into the kitchen area. Harry turned back to Seamus, when he heard what sounded like someone kicking the front door. Harry and Seamus shared a smile. "Ron," they both said, at the same time.

After opening the door, Ron could not be seen, due to the fifteen pizza boxes he was carrying in his arms. Harry and Seamus took some boxes from him, and put them on the breakfast bar. "Nice one guy's," Ron said, out of breath.

"Ron," Hermione said strongly, while approaching him. "Did you give the wrong name? I only ordered five!"

"Yeah I know, but when I got there and saw all these different toppings I went nuts, I couldn't not try em," Ron defended. "Besides, it's good for leftovers."

"Leftovers?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "With you around there's no such thing."

"So what are you moaning for then?" he asked, enjoying winding her up.

"I am not moaning!" Hermione replied sharply.

"Ron," Harry interrupted his friend, before he managed to anger Hermione even more. "The girls have got salad as well so, can you put some forks on the table? Maybe stick one in your tongue."

"Whatever you say sunshine," Ron went over to the kitchen to get the cutlery, but not before giving a teasing wink to Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "One of these days, you will learn to ignore him."

Hermione sighed deeply. "I can't help it Harry, it's what Ron an I do best."

"Well, just think," Harry wrapped his arms around her, "Starting tomorrow, you will have him out of your hair for five days."

"I really can't wait," she said.

"Me either," he agreed.

"So," Hermione snuggled further into his embrace, "Where are we going? and if you say 'I haven't decided' one more time I'll hex you."

"I'm not telling you," he answered cheekily. "It's a surprise."

Hermione pulled back, "Why is it, on your birthday, I'm the one getting the surprise?"

Harry leaned in so that he was inches form her lips, "Because that, is the way I want it," he said simply, before kissing her softly. They were interrupted by a couple of loud whistles.

"Hey Harry," shouted Dean, "You've got five days to try and get Hermione's head in your mouth, right now, lets eat, then party."

Much later, after everyone had eaten, the music was turned on, and the guests were well on their way to being pissed, the party had officially started. Hermione was currently engaged in crude conversation with the rest of the girls in the living area, while the boys had conjured up a pool table at the other end of the room near Harry's bedroom.

"So, Hermione," Ginny began, before taking a swig of butterbeer, "Did you end up buying that racy number that we saw when we went shopping in the week?"

Hermione blushed crimson at Ginny's question. Luckily there was no way the boys could hear them, due to the music being on at a substantial volume. "No, I didn't. How many times do I have to tell you, it's not that kind of holiday."

"Oh come on, Hermione," teased Ginny. "This is us you're talking to, cut the bullshit." Luna giggled, along with Lavender who was the only one sober.

"This, is a totally, inappropriate discussion," Hermione said seriously. All girls looked at each other, then burst into laughter, including Hermione.

Lavender leaned forward, "Hermione, there's nothing wrong with wanting a physical side to your relationship with Harry, it's natural." Lavender continued. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's only us."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and covered her face with her hands. After a few moments, she brought her hands down, and gestured for someone to hand her the bottle from the table. After Ginny handed her the bottle, she sighed, "If I'm gonna talk about this, then I'm hitting the fire whiskey!" The rest of the girls smiled, and huddled closer.

"Well?" Ginny encouraged.

Hermione drank a shot of whiskey, squirmed at the taste, and began. "I was the one who suggested we wait, and he was incredibly sweet about it. How can I change my mind about something so easily?"

"Hermione you've waited six days!" Ginny argued. "That is enough for anyone! Trust me." Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"She's right Hermione," Lavender said. "Besides, you never actually told him how long you had in mind."

"I don't know, we've only been together almost a week," Hermione said softly. "We haven't even done other stuff besides kiss, I mean shouldn't that come first?"

"Who cares?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione, you would have to be crazy if you thought that Harry and you, haven't been a couple all your young life," Luna told her gently. "You act the way every couple in love acts, so why would it be so bad to do, what every couple in love does."

"Exactly," Lavender said.

Ginny threw Hermione a suspicious look, then grinned evilly at her. "You did buy that lingerie didn't you?" Ginny asked teasingly. When Hermione went the colour of beetroot, Ginny feigned shock. "You slut!" she joked.

"So you do have plans to seduce him?" Lavender asked with excitement.

"No!…Yes…I don't know," Hermione stammered.

"What's the problem?" Luna asked gently.

Hermione looked worried about something. "What if…he wants to wait? What if he agreed so easily, because he thought it was the right thing to do?"

"Listen, Harry loves you more than anything," Ginny said confidently. "And he agreed to it because that's what you wanted, he'd do anything to make you happy." Lavender and Luna nodded emphatically. "But he's also a man Hermione, which means had you given him the green light when both of you said 'I love you', chances are he would have been happy to shag you till his dick dropped off!"

"You have such a lovely way of putting things Gin," Lavender said sarcastically.

Ginny just laughed. "What can I say? I've been with Draco too long."

"Way too long," Hermione added, before downing another shot.

"Are you going to go for it Hermione?" asked Luna.

"I honestly don't know, I don't even know where were going yet," she exclaimed. "He still won't tell me, he could be taking me to the Antarctic for all I know!"

Luna raised her glass, "Perfect reason to exchange body heat."

"We could cast a heating charm," Hermione argued.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Ginny joked.

"What else are you worried about Hermione?" Lavender asked seriously.

Hermione nervously started playing with her fingernails. "Is it true, that a witch's first time, isn't all that enjoyable?"

"Depends on the witch," Lavender answered truthfully.

"My first time wasn't all that great," Ginny admitted. "But I guess that was due largely to it being with wrong person."

"You know you never told us who it was Gin," Lavender pointed out.

"And I'm never going to," Ginny smiled, and poured a glass of fire whiskey.

"Oh that's not fair, were all friends here," Lavender whined, "Come on we won't laugh."

Ginny cocked her head from side to side, thinking about telling her best friends one of her biggest secrets. She brought her glass of Firewhiskey to her chin, and mumbled something quickly and incoherently, before downing her drink.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

Ginny placed her glass on the table, and closed her eyes in defeat. "Justin," she repeated more clearly.

Hermione, Luna, and Lavender, all took a sharp intake of breath in shock. Lavender slapped a hand to her forehead. "NOOOO!!! Finch - Fletchley?!" she squealed.

"You lie," Hermione said in shock.

"Isn't he gay?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, thank you," Ginny said sharply. "But I can't be blamed for that surely."

"I can't believe you slept with Justin," Lavender said in disbelief, then burst into laughter. It only took seconds for Luna and Hermione to follow.

Ginny finally gave a smile, "Ok laugh it up, it wasn't that bad," Ginny allowed her mind to wonder. "The beginning was quite sweet actually, then everything went downhill."

"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked, before bringing her drink to her lips.

"Three thrusts, and he went soft on me," Ginny said sourly.

Luna giggled, "Does Draco know?"

"Well of course he does," Ginny answered in an obvious tone. "He was very sweet and understanding about it, after he stopped laughing."

"Never mind Gin," Lavender said. "We all have to go through it."

"What about you Lavender? Was your first time with Seamus everything you wanted it to be?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile. "I knew I was with the person, who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." At this comment Hermione's ears perked up, and began to listen closely. "Seamus was so considerate of me, he made me feel at complete ease."

"Was it painful?" Hermione asked.

Lavender thought for a while before answering, "I wouldn't go so far as to say it's painful, more uncomfortable than anything else, but that soon goes away."

"Depends on how well he slicks you up too, and on how big he is of course," Ginny added.

"Gin you can be so vulgar sometimes," Luna said giggling.

"Your turn Luna," Ginny announced with a smirk.

"My story's pretty much the same as Lavenders," Luna mused, "The only thing that's different is the leading male."

"And one thing I don't need to know," Ginny said raising her hand, "Is how potent my brother is." All the girls laughed, and then turned their attentions to Lavender, when she began to speak.

"Hermione," Lavender started gently. "The only thing that matters, is that you and Harry are in love, and you trust each other implicitly." Luna and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement, while Hermione continued to listen intently. "Regardless of what we said earlier, you need to make a decision that's right for you and Harry. We understand that your nervous Hermione, you wouldn't be normal if you weren't, but rest assure that Harry will be just as nervous as you are."

"That's true Hermione," Ginny confirmed. "But men always make out there not for some reason, must be a macho thing, but anyone of them who says they aren't just as nervous as you, are fucking liars."

Luna decided to input also, "Whenever you decide for it to happen Hermione, trust me when I say, that sharing that kind of intimacy with the one you love, is one of the most amazing experiences in life."

"And it's one that when in a loving relationship, you can experience over, and over again," Ginny said dreamily. " I do however have one request, Hermione,"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"If it does happen while you're away, you are to call us, and put us out of our misery," Ginny insisted.

"Don't you think that might ruin the mood?" Lavender joked.

"Not when she's doing it," Ginny then suddenly had a serious thought, "By the way, Hermione, do you know the contraceptive spells?"

Before Hermione could answer the question, Lavender, who was looking at Ginny weirdly, gave a sarcastic laugh. "Honestly Ginny, asking Hermione Granger if she knows any kind of spells, is like asking a Centaur if it shits in The forbidden Forest. What do you think?"

"Valid point," Ginny had to admit the question she asked was rather strange, anything Hermione didn't know about spells and magic, wasn't worth knowing.

Over at the other end of the room, the guys were talking somewhere along the same lines as the girls. Harry and Draco were currently involved in a game of pool, while the others watched closely from around the table.

"Listen, I told you Hermione wanted to wait, and I respect her wishes," Harry said, lining up a shot.

"Wow, you really must be in love," commented Dean, as Harry potted a ball.

"Lucky shot potter," Draco teased. "So I assume on this trip you have separate rooms then?"

Harry blushed, "Not exactly, but we are sharing a suite."

"Ah ha!" Draco exclaimed. "Hermione's aware of that is she?"

"No," Harry confirmed nervously. "I want the whole thing to be a surprise."

Draco laughed. "I'm sure it will be."

"It's not like I'm gonna go in her room and jump on her in the middle of the night! Sharing a suite is like sharing a flat, exactly what were doing now I might add," Harry said defensively.

"Alright you touchy git, were only teasing you," Draco took the cue from Harry, and scoped the table.

Ron patted Harry's shoulder, "Don't take it to personally mate, were only having a laugh."

"It's only cause you're right," Harry shook his head and sighed. "I mean what if that's how Hermione's thinking, what if she thinks I'm doing this to…you know?"

"Harry relax, Hermione's not thinking like that at all, you of all people should know that," Ron said, trying to make his friend feel better. "She's really looking forward to this trip alone with you."

Draco potted a ball, and looked at Harry, "Harry, you said yourself that she was the one who suggested waiting, so wait. Then, when she tells you she's ready, your in there. Even you can't fuck that up."

"I agree with him Harry," Dean said. "You know that you'd never do anything that she didn't want you to do, all you're waiting for, is 'permission to enter', shall we say." Dean gave a wiggle of the eyebrows.

"And who knows," Seamus said, "Maybe she'll give you 'permission to enter' on the trip."

"I highly doubt that Seamus," remarked Harry.

"You never know," Ron said.

Neville looked a little uncomfortable with the conversation they were having, and tried to steer away from it by asking, "Where are you taking her anyway Harry?"

"Yeah that's a point," said Dean.

The others also looked at him expectantly, and Harry raised both of his hands in the air. "Sorry guys, even Hermione doesn't know, and there is no way I'm telling you before her."

"Pussy!" Draco muttered.

"What's Crookshanks got to do with it?" Neville asked innocently. The boy's stared at him in disbelief at first, then proceeded to laugh.

"I'm gonna get another drink," Harry said still giggling. "Anyone want another?" After they all indicated they did, Harry started to head for the kitchen, but not before seeing Draco put his arm around Neville's shoulder, pat it and say, "Neville, Neville, Neville, I think it's time for me to teach you all I know, about sexual lingo." Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Neville, Draco was some piece of work.

Upon seeing Harry step into the kitchen area, Hermione excused herself and jumped out of her chair to go talk to him. The conversations she'd been having with the girls, had given her more confidence when it came to sex and seducing. Also, she'd had plenty to drink, and when she saw her unsuspecting boyfriend bend over to pick up some more beer from the cases on the floor, Hermione decided this was her chance to be more bold.

Harry had just bent down to pick up some bottles of butterbeer, when he felt what could only be described as a hand caressing his bum. He froze, then sighed with relief when he heard her voice.

"Merlin," Hermione said breathlessly, "Your arse feels like it's carved out of granite." Harry stood up as Hermione continued to grab his backside. Slowly turning to face her, he put the bottles on the side, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Is this something I could get you to do often?" he asked cheekily.

Hermione had still to take her hands off of his backside, and instead of answering straight away, kissed him hard on the lips. Harry was happy to reciprocate, and had only just pushed his tongue into Hermione's mouth, when she suddenly realised where they were, and pulled back.

Leaning her forehead against his, she apologized. "I'm sorry, forgot everyone can see us for a second."

Harry kissed her lips softly, "Don't apologize, I can just as easily get lost in you."

"What time do we leave?" she whispered.

"Whatever time you want princess," he replied sweetly. "I set up a portkey in my office at the ministry today, were all set."

"Good," Hermione said smiling.

Harry and Hermione finally managed to tear themselves away from each other, and entertain their friends for a little longer. Their friends were considerate enough to realise, that they probably wanted an early start the next day, and when Lavender saw the clock read 11.27pm, she decided it was time to go.

"The time has absolutely flown," commented Lavender. "Thanks for a great party you guy's, but we should get going."

Seamus approached his wife, and put an arm around her. "Yeah, we had a great time buddies. See Harry, birthday parties aren't that bad after all."

Harry offered his hand to Seamus, "Thanks for coming, I had a great time." Seamus shook it, as Lavender enveloped Hermione into a hug.

"You two have a good time, wherever it is you end up," she kissed Hermione's cheek, and then Harry's.

"We will I'm sure," Hermione said. "Bye."

As Seamus and Lavender left, Dean swaggered up towards the couple, leaning on Neville.

"Thank you for a lovely evening you two," Neville said, holding Dean up the best he could. "I'm sure you'll both have a great time, wherever it is you're going." Neville blushed when Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Dean said, "Oh and by the way Harry," Dean flexed his index finger towards him, signalling Harry to come closer. Harry burrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but leaned in closer. "Do everything, I would do," Dean whispered, before throwing a laughing fit. Harry smiled at his drunk friend, and leaned back.

"What did he say to you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, he just wants us to bring him back a gift," Harry fibbed.

Dean turned, and waved to the other couples. "RON, GIN, LOONY, DRACO, LETS GO!!!" he shouted, over pronouncing every name and word. Hearing Dean's voice, they drank the remainder of their drinks, and walked over to him.

"Were coming, keep your hair on," chided Ginny.

"Where are you guys off to?" Harry enquired.

"Dean's being going on about this club, Ministry Of Sound," informed Ginny. "We promised we'd go check it out."

"Yeah, were gonna go get our groove on," Ron said, doing a little dance.

"Sure you won't join us?" Luna asked.

Before Harry, or Hermione could answer, Draco chuckled, "Leave it out Loony, Harry and Hermione haven't got the staying power, to last all night like us wild ones."

"That, and were leaving early tomorrow." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist.

"Maybe another night then?" Dean pointed at them.

Harry and Hermione shared a look, and smiled, "Sure," said Harry.

"On that note, lets go party till dawn!" Dean walked to the door, still leaning on Neville. The others bid their goodnights, and asked Harry and Hermione to have a good time, not that they'd be able to do anything but. When they were alone, Hermione looped her arms around Harry's neck.

"You know, you're going to have to at least give me a clue as to where were going," Hermione said grinning.

Harry's arms snaked around her waist. "And why would I have to do that?" he asked, before gently nibbling her earlobe.

"Because I haven't a clue what to pack," she reasoned.

Harry gazed into her eyes and smirked. "Were going somewhere…warm."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Warm?"

Harry nuzzled her neck, and whispered seductively in her ear, "Hot."

Early the next morning, Hermione woke up not remembering the last time she had been so excited. In record timing she had showered, dressed and eaten breakfast before 7.02am, and was currently in the middle of packing her suitcase. Harry was still asleep, she had considered waking him when she had woke, only didn't have the heart. All week he'd had to go to work before 5.00am, and she thought he deserved a lie in, even if it was only a few hours. Harry hadn't given her any other clues except that it was going to be warm, or hot, as he suggested afterwards, so she packed almost every piece of summer clothing she owned. There was still one garment she'd yet to decide whether to take or not. Pulling the white box that was on the bed beside her suitcase toward her, she thought again, before slowly removing the lid. She reached in, and lifted the pure white silk negligee by the thin straps, out in front of her.

Hermione couldn't help but think back to the conversation she had with the girls the previous evening, yes, she had a few drinks, but everything that was talked about was valid. _"I was the one who suggested we wait, and he was incredibly sweet about it. How can I change my mind about something so easily?" _she had told them. Hermione had to admit, her friends had been incredibly helpful, and had said all the right things to her. Of course if everything they told her was true, Harry was simply waiting to respect her wishes, what Hermione couldn't stop thinking about, is if that theory was in fact wrong. _'What if Harry agreed to wait, for the same reasons I thought I wanted to wait,' _she thought.

Today marked their one week together as a couple, and in that week, Harry had been the perfect gentleman. She smiled at the thought of him, in that one week, he had done more for her than 'That twat Steven' as Harry liked to refer to him as, had done for her in one day. Harry surprised her at work to take her out to dinner, massaged her feet after a long day, cooked her dinner, and basically treated her like a princess. He would hold her hand, kiss her, and tell her he loved her every day, but for some strange reason, Hermione felt a little disappointed that he hadn't tried to go a little further. _"Nobody said he couldn't cop a feel, maybe let put his hand under my shirt," _Hermione thought. She was more confused now than ever, _"Why am I ticked, that he's respecting my wishes," _Hermione knew Harry loved her, and even if while they were away, she tried to seduce him and he refused, she knew he would have his reasons. With that, Hermione made a decision, she put the nightgown back in the box, and placed it into the suitcase. After locking it, Hermione took out her wand, and levitated the case out into the living area.

Hermione decided to go and wake Harry, but not before she went into the kitchen area, and made a cup of coffee for him. He always seemed to wake better afterwards. Putting in two spoons of sugar, as opposed to Harry's preferred four, she stirred it and headed for his room.

After sneaking into his room, Hermione stopped at the foot of the bed for a moment to admire her boyfriend, who was still sound asleep. Harry was lying on his back, covers up to his waist, with his hands resting on his stomach. It had been a while since Hermione had seen him without a shirt or t-shirt on, and couldn't help but go weak at the knees. She walked around the bed, and placed the coffee she had made for him on his side table. Even when she sat down on his bed beside him, it still didn't wake him from his slumber.

Hermione took this opportunity to look at what she was admiring a few moments ago. Her eyes began their exploration at his stomach, where his hands hadn't quite covered his belly button, or the little black trail of hair leading downwards. Looking just above, she had to wonder, _"When did he get such an amazing six-pack?" _She looked forward to the moment when she was going to be able to run her hands across it, and the chiselled pecks that were above, maybe she could playfully tug at the cute little hairs that ran up the middle of his chest too. Hermione had to swallow when she realised that her mouth, was in fact watering. A smile graced her features, when she saw his Adam's apple slightly protruding out of his throat, along with the black stubble that had grown overnight. Perhaps she was imagining it, but it looked as though Harry was smiling in his sleep. _"I wonder what he's thinking about?" _ His lips still looked as kissable as ever, his cute nose flaring slightly with every intake of oxygen. If only she could see his emerald eyes, oh well, she'd see the them soon enough. Hermione's eyes finally landed on the part of Harry's body, that had given him his fame. His scar. She slowly reached up, and smoothed back a few strands of hair to expose it completely, then gently trailed her fingers down the lightning bolt. Leaning forward on both arms, she lightly kissed his scar, letting her lips linger longer that she had planned to. When she leant back, Hermione let out a short gasp upon seeing Harry's wide open eyes, staring intently into hers. Hermione would never be able to recall just how long they kept their eyes locked on each other, before someone finally spoke.

"No one's ever done that before," Harry said quietly.

Hermione looked down a little embarrassed, and shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry."

Harry gently took hold of one of Hermione's wrists, "Don't be," he told her softly. "It felt good."

Hermione looked up, and was relieved to find him smiling at her. "I thought I'd overstepped the boundaries, I just wanted to…I thought that kissing it would…,"

Harry let go of Hermione's wrist, and placed his hand on the side of her cheek, "You comfort me every time you look at me, like you did when you first walked in."

"How did you know that's what I was trying to say?" she asked.

"I know you better than you know yourself," he answered, stroking her cheek.

Hermione simply smiled, closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss him. Just before she reached his lips, she stopped suddenly, and her eyes shot open. Harry, who had been expecting to feel Hermione's lips on his, also opened his eyes, and looked at her in confusion.

"What is it baby?" he asked.

Hermione leaned all the way back, stood up, and put her hands on her hips. "How would you know how I was looking at you when I first walked in?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry's eyes went from side to side, he'd been caught out. "Erm….good assumption," he replied weakly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You were awake the whole time weren't you?"

Harry put an arm behind his head, "Hermione, you know that I always sleep with one eye open, it's a habit I haven't been able to shake off yet."

She sighed dramatically, "You little shit!" she cursed while smiling, and went to playfully hit him. Hermione managed to get in a few light harmless taps causing them both to laugh, before Harry sat up, grabbed both her wrists, and pulled him towards her so that their lips were only inches apart. Both of their laughter stopped.

"It's perfectly fine to look at me and like it you know," he whispered, not letting go of her wrists.

"I know," she said shyly.

Harry grinned at her, "Good morning,"

"Good morning," she said giggling.

Harry leaned closer, "I want my kiss,"

Hermione latched her lips onto his, and when Harry let go of her wrists, she rested her hands on his shoulders, as she began to explore his mouth with her tongue. "Hmm," Hermione couldn't help but moan when Harry started to suck on her lower lip. He started to tease her with soft kisses around her lips, before forcefully thrusting his tongue back inside her mouth. Hermione was enjoying every second, just like she always did when Harry kissed her, but they did have a schedule today, and Harry still had to pack.

Harry groaned in frustration when Hermione pulled away, "Come on Hermione just five more minutes" he pleaded.

Hermione pushed gently at his chest, "Down boy," Harry collapsed back down on the bed. Hermione stood up and handed his coffee out to him, "I made this for you."

Harry sat up again, and took the cup from her hand. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," she said kissing his forehead.

Harry took a sip then licked his lips, "Needs a bit more sugar sweetheart,"

"No, it doesn't," Hermione replied firmly. "I've put two in there, and two is enough for anyone," she couldn't help but smile at his forlorn face. "Trust me darling you'll get use to it, you wont be able to tell the difference within a couple of weeks." Harry still didn't look convinced. "I'm only worried about you, please try it, for me?"

"Oh, baby you aren't playing fair," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Does that mean you're going to try?"

"Yes," he answered defeated. "It means I will give it a try."

"Happy birthday," she said softly.

"Thank you,"

"I have got you something," she assured, "But seeing as how you're being so secretive about where were going, I've decided to make you wait till we get there."

"Well then I guess were even," he said smirking.

"Speaking of which, I'm all packed," Hermione said, trying to hide her excitement.

Harry loved seeing her like this, and he would be forever grateful that he was the one, who was able to make her happy. He just hoped that what he had in store for her didn't disappoint. "In that case, the sooner I get myself ready and pack, we can go."

Hermione's smile got even bigger, "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

Harry got out of bed wearing only boxers, and gave Hermione a peck on the lips, "That'd be magic. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

"Ok, I'll shout you when it's done." Hermione left the room, and Harry went to the bathroom to shower.

A while later, Harry and Hermione went over things to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"Did you lock everything?" Hermione asked Harry for the fourth time.

"Yes."

"When you took Crookshanks to Draco and Ginny's, did you give them the 'to do' list?"

"Yes."

"You know Ron is staying with Luna while were away, did you chuck away food that could go out of date?"

"Yes," before Hermione could utter another question, Harry spoke, "Hermione, can we just go? You're starting to sound like the Riddler."

"Sure," she said nodding.

"Thank you," Harry said, relieved picking up both cases. "You ready?"

Hermione took one last look around, and stepped close to him. "Yes."

"Ok, put your arms around me," Hermione happily put her arms him, and together, they disapparated.

When they arrived in Harry's office at the ministry, he went over to his desk, and pulled out a compass from his drawer. "I know the office isn't much baby," Harry said, when he saw Hermione looking around.

"Don't be silly, I think it's charming, and rather cosy," she replied smiling. Harry's office wasn't very big, it had a table, with a chair either side, a storage cupboard and a filing cabinet. It did also have a small sofa, below the window that looked out to the other offices. Harry had put up a blind, when he saw one to many Auror's, mostly women looking at his window form their own.

"Alright, Remus cast the portus spell on this yesterday before he left work," Harry pointed to the compass.

"Great," Hermione walked up to him.

"The hotel I booked for us caters for wizards, so this portkey should take us straight to our room," Harry informed.

"So we don't need to check in?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Yeah, but this way it saves us from turning up in an alley, or somewhere else," Harry continued, "We'll be taken to the room straight away, and after we've settled, I'll go down and check us in officially."

"Nice, you really have thought of everything," she said.

"Of course," Harry picked up the cases, and managed to still grip the compass. "All set?"

"Absolutely," Hermione once again wrapped her arms around Harry's waist, he activated the portkey, and they both disappeared.

When they arrived at the destination, Harry dropped the cases and looked down at Hermione, who still had her eyes closed, and her arms wrapped tightly around him. "We're here sweetheart," he told her gently.

Hermione opened her eyes, disentangled herself from Harry, and looked around at her surroundings. She was stood in the middle of a huge room, that was completely symmetrical. It had a high ceiling covered in protruding art, two long sofas in the middle surrounding a table, four lone chairs and side tables, and four French style windows at the back of the room, leading on to balconies. Each side also had a door leading on to other rooms. It was breathtaking. She looked back at Harry, who was grinning like an idiot.

"It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"Do you even know where we are yet?" he asked approaching her.

"Well seeing as you already brought me straight to the room, I haven't seen anything else now have I? Maybe if we checked in first thing, I may have seen some touristy things, like maps, or excursion leaflets," she finished proudly.

Harry continued to smile, and folded his arms.

"Well go on," she urged playfully, "You have to give me another clue."

"You should find a huge clue if you look out there," Harry pointed to the window, then crossed his arms again.

Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes, smiled, and began walking over to one of the windows with Harry slowly following behind. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw, she never would have guessed he'd bring her here in a million years. It was a dream of hers that she thought she'd never share with him, as much as she wanted to. She opened the windows, and not far in the background, was The Coliseum. He'd remembered. She turned around slowly, happy tears shinning in her eyes, and looked over at Harry who was grinning, and still had his arms crossed.

"You brought me to Rome," she whispered happily.

Harry walked closer to her, and cupped her face in his hands, "Surprise," he said softly.

End Of Chapter 8

__

Again, thank you all so much for your reviews, like I said before, you guys make it all worth while. Hope you enjoyed this instalment. In regards to the question I think most of you are going to ask yourselves at the end of this chapter, the answer is yes! But, I will neither confirm, nor deny in review replies, that's just cheating. BIG SMILE!!! Hope to have chapter 9 up soon. xxx


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

AN: This is_ the one I think most of you have been waiting for, this chapter earns it's NC-17 rating, I hope you enjoy it, I did my best._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 9

Harry was stroking her face gently, as she was finding it difficult to keep her emotions in check. She grabbed onto his upper arms, and gazed into his eyes. "I can't believe you did this," she said quietly, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

As soon as Harry felt the drops hit his hand, he smoothed his thumbs across her lower eye lids, to try and prevent any more tears from falling, "Hey, don't cry, I thought you'd be happy."

"I am happy," she laughed softly. "These are happy tears, promise."

"So you're surprised then?" he asked grinning.

"To say the least," Hermione let her hands move down his upper arms, and then up to meet his hands that were cupping her face. "No one has ever, done anything like this for me before," she admitted.

"Well I'm glad I'm the one who gets to change that," Harry then started to look a little guilty. "Hermione, I know that you said that this is where you wanted to come for your honeymoon, and I'm sorry if I've spoilt…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted him sharply, licked her lips, and then giggled softly. "Shut up."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"The only thing that matters at this very moment, is that there is no place else I'd rather be, than right here with you," Hermione gently kissed the palm of his hand, while he continued to gaze at her lovingly.

Harry leaned down, and captured her lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, he was overjoyed to see his surprise had taken the desired effect, for Hermione was giggling like a school girl. "I can't believe I'm in Rome," she squealed.

"I'll try and make it as memorable as I can for you," said Harry.

"I'm sure you will," she replied.

Harry let go of her face, stepped back, and pointed to each side of the room. "Which bedroom do you want?" he asked.

Hermione didn't know why she was surprised at this question, for Harry being the complete gentleman that he was, would never had expected her to share a bed with him after she had told him she wanted to wait. Sure, in school they had shared a bed when they just needed someone to hold onto for a while, but now things were different. Now they had admitted their feelings, maybe the temptation could prove to much. But isn't that what she now wanted?

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

Hermione gave her head a shake to clear her mind, "Yes, of course, I was just thinking."

Harry put his hands in his pockets, and began walking towards the room on his right, "To be honest I think they're exactly same, unless you want to face a different way?"

Hermione followed him, and gasped upon reaching the doorway. Inside the large room, was a huge four poster bed, covered in cream silk bedding. On either side there was a large wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a bedside table. To the right of the room, another door. "That must be the bathroom," he said walking over to it.

The bathroom was just as big as the bedroom, with two large sinks straight ahead, a round bathtub to the left in the middle of the room, that could easily fit four people in if it had to, and a wide walk in shower beyond. How many people do they think are staying here?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"I wanted you to have the best," Harry answered shyly.

Hermione kissed him briefly on the lips, "I have got the best," she replied, referring to more than just their hotel suite.

Harry just grinned. "Lets go check the other one out."

Harry and Hermione stood in the doorway of the other room, looking at its identical features. The symmetrical design had carried on into the bedrooms, just like the main room. Harry turned, so that he was leaning on the inside of the doorway. "Oh well, I suppose it stops people arguing over which room they want right?"

Hermione turned to face him, "Right."

"So," Harry clapped his hands together. "Which one will it be my lady?"

Hermione had thought about it ever since he asked her the first time. She had made her decision on which one she wanted, whichever one he was in, but was incredibly nervous about voicing her decision out loud. Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but chickened out at the last second. "This one's fine," she told him quickly.

"Great," Harry said softly. "I'll go get you get your case, and then I'll go downstairs and check us in ok?" When Hermione nodded, he moved out of the doorway, and walked into the main room to fetch her things. Harry levitated their cases into their respective rooms. When Harry came out of his room, he looked to his right, and saw Hermione out on the balcony.

He walked up behind her, and started stroking her upper arms. "You look like a kid in Honeydukes."

"I feel like one," Hermione said softly. "Even though it's you that should be walking around on cloud nine, seeing as it is your birthday."

Harry crossed her chest with his arms, and hugged her tightly to him. "I am on cloud nine princess," he said nuzzling her neck. "I promise you." Hermione turned her head towards him, smiled, and closed her eyes completely content. Harry raised his head, kissed her cheek, then her forehead. "I need to go check us in," he said against her hair. "I won't be long."

"Ok," Hermione opened her eyes, and turned in his arms. "Harry, when you go and check in…" Harry put a finger to her lips.

"I'll get every piece of reading material on Rome that I can find ," Harry tapped her nose with his finger. "Promise."

Even though it was still fairly early in the morning, Lavender had been laying in bed awake for over an hour, much of which she had spent fondly rubbing her ever growing bump inside her stomach. Lavender stopped stroking the bump, and laid her hands across her belly. She looked beside her where her husband Seamus, was sitting against the headboard of their bed reading a paper.

"Seamus?" Lavender began rubbing her stomach again.

"Yes, me petal," Seamus answered, without looking from his paper.

Lavender looked down at her precious bump, "Who do you think will have a baby next?" Lavender looked over at Seamus, who was now so engrossed in his paper he perhaps hadn't heard the question. "Seamus!" Lavender managed to get his attention this time, as he lowered his paper, and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you a question," Lavender said, pouting.

"Ok, what was it dear?" Seamus asked. Lavender looked at him, at the paper, then back at him. Taking the hint, Seamus closed his paper, and put it on his bedside table. "You have me undivided attention."

Lavender smiled. "Good, I asked you, who you thought would have a baby next?"

Seamus propped down on his elbow, and put a hand on top of his wife's that was caressing their unborn child. "Are we included in this?"

His wife giggled, "Not for at least another three years."

"Ok, let me think," Seamus pondered the question for a while, and smiled before answering. "Honestly?"

Lavender nodded. "Yes."

"Ok then, Harry and Hermione."

"Harry and Hermione, are you kidding?" Lavender laughed at her husbands answer.

"What's so funny?"

"Seamus, they've only been together a week," Lavender reasoned.

"I know that Lav, but it's like they've been together forever."

"Not to mention that Hermione is very career minded," she added.

"I suppose I'm answering with what I'd like to see happen, rather than what will probably happen," Seamus admitted.

Lavender appeared intrigued. "You want Harry and Hermione to have a baby?"

"It'd be nice to see Harry get the family he's always dreamed of," said Seamus.

"Yeah, I agree," Lavender smiled. "But I don't think it will happen for a while yet dear."

"Wishful thinking," Seamus leaned over, and kissed his wife's stomach. "Who do you think it'll be?"

"Ron and Luna," Lavender said. "Or Draco and Ginny."

Seamus leant back on his elbow. "That's not fair, that's everyone."

Lavender smiled, "I know, I just can't get babies out of my mind right now, they're all I think about at the moment. I might go and see Pavarti today if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, you haven't seen her for a while and she has a little one. Be good for you." Seamus kissed her on the lips, got off the bed, and stood up to get his robe.

"Will you be able to manage without me, it is Saturday and the café gets awfully busy," Lavender asked.

Seamus turned to her. "You don't worry about that, Nigel is covering for you remember and he's enjoying it." Seamus got back on the bed. " Besides, you should be taking it very easy now, only six weeks to go," Seamus gazed at his wife, "And I can't wait."

Lavender sat up, and put her arms around him, "Neither can I."

"I can't believe, I'm sitting here," Hermione said, in complete awe.

As soon as Harry returned from checking them in, the both of them were eager to get out and see what Rome had to offer. Harry could only smile at Hermione, when she excitedly asked him if he would have any objection's to going to the Coliseum straight away. As if he could. So this is how they found themselves, sat on a hard ruined surface, which use to be the stands, of arguably one of the greatest arena's ever built.

"I'm getting goose pimples just sitting here and looking," said Harry.

They had sat for almost an hour, just looking at their incredible surroundings. Harry of course brought Hermione to Rome, because he knew it was something she had always dreamed of doing, he knew he would have a great time purely because he would be with her. But Harry also found himself enjoying learning about this part of history, and the fact that he had seen the film Gladiator, over, and over again, made going to The Coliseum all the more interesting. Hermione was currently reading through a guide that was given to them on admission.

"Harry listen to this," Hermione began excitedly. "The Colosseum or Coliseum, originally the Flavian Amphitheatre is an elliptical amphitheatre in the centre of the city of Rome, Italy, the largest ever built in the Roman Empire. It is one of the greatest works of Roman architecture and engineering. Originally capable of seating around 50,000 spectators, the Colosseum was used for gladiatorial contests and public entertainment."

"Public entertainment?" Harry repeated. "Chained slaves fighting for their lives against armoured

professional Gladiators, with only a sword and shield to protect them. That's public entertainment? Gee Hermione, and you considered Quidditch to be brutal."

Harry rested his hand on Hermione's thigh and gave it a squeeze, but didn't take it away. Hermione smirked, and continued. "It remained in use for nearly 500 years with the last recorded games being held there as late as the 6th Century, well after the traditional date of the fall of Rome in 476. As well as the traditional gladiatorial games, many other public spectacles were held there, such as mock sea battles, animal hunts, executions, re-enactments of famous battles, and dramas based on Classical mythology."

"Wow that's romantic," Harry said laughing. "Do you think the 6th century guys brought their wives and girlfriends here?" You know instead of asking, 'How about a movie?', they'd ask, 'Hey babe, wanna go watch an execution tonight?"

Hermione had to admit he had a point, and giggled at him, before continuing. "Although it is now in a ruined condition due to damage caused by earthquakes and stone-robbers, the Colosseum has long been seen as an iconic symbol of Imperial Rome. It is one of modern Rome's most popular tourist attractions and still has close connections with the Roman Catholic Church, the pope leading a torch lit "Way of the Cross" procession to the amphitheatre each Good Friday."

When Hermione finished reading the final part of The Coliseum's history, she looked up to find Harry gazing lovingly at her. "What?" she asked shyly.

"You," he answered softly. "You get this intense look, when you're learning something new, or when you're really excited about something."

"I do?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, It's one of the many, many things I love about you." They were already sitting as close as they could get, only Hermione wanted to be even closer. She put an arm around his shoulders, and kissed him softly on the lips. Hermione then leaned her head on his shoulder, and smiled when she saw the hand that he had put on her thigh earlier, was still there stroking her.

"It's interesting what you said earlier," said Hermione.

"What's that babe?" he asked, giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"About bringing wives and girlfriends here in the 6th century."

"Do you think they did?"

Hermione smiled and nodded against his shoulder. "I think they must have."

Harry and Hermione spent practically all day at The Coliseum, and when the sky started to get darker, Harry suggested it might be best that they go back to the hotel, and get ready to go out to for dinner. When they arrived at their suite, they both retreated to their rooms to shower and freshen up for dinner. Harry was the first one to be ready of course, and was currently pacing around the main room, stopping every now and then in front of the mirror, to smooth himself down. He decided to wear black trousers, black shoes, and a black fitted Dior shirt, that Hermione had bought for him last year for Christmas. He was reluctant to take it when he first opened it, knowing that Dior was in fact a hugely expensive designer, and Hermione must have spent a fortune on it. But she insisted, and when Hermione's mind was set on something, it was pointless to argue.

Harry knew that Hermione always took her time when getting ready to go out, what girl didn't. He all of sudden started to feel a little nervous. When he thought about it, this was their first official date. He decided to go out on the balcony for while, and get some of the night breeze that was in the air. It was incredibly hot in the day, but had cooled dramatically at night. Leaning on the balcony railing, Harry suddenly had a thought, _"This is crazy, I mean this is Hermione, I have absolutely nothing, to be nervous about." _With that, he smiled to himself, shook his head, and walked back into the main room. Just as he got through the French doors, he looked to his left after hearing the door to Hermione's room open, and upon seeing her walk out, froze to the spot.

Hermione wore a Royal blue knee length dress, that Harry was overjoyed hugged every curve she had. Her hair that cascaded down her bare shoulders, was straighter than normal, but still had the natural wave that Harry adored. Hermione bit her lip, an action Harry knew meant that she was starting to get a little shy. He still hadn't moved, and his mouth was still agape.

Hermione stepped towards him. "I couldn't get the zip to go all the way up, would you mind?" she asked, turning around.

Harry finally found his voice. "No, not at all." When Hermione lifted her hair up, he gripped the zip between his finger and thumb, and gently pulled it upwards. Hermione couldn't help but shudder, when she felt Harry's other fingers brush against her bare back. "There you go."

Hermione let her hair fall back down. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome," Harry replied smiling. "You look…stunning."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. " You look incredibly handsome."

Harry grinned, and looked down. "I know, I look like the lord of darkness in all this black but, I have a lot of black clothing."

"Harry you look…sexy, trust me," Hermione assured him, causing him to blush.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Absolutely," grabbed her shawl, as Harry put on a suit jacket. He picked up Hermione's bag from the chair, and handed it her.

"Shall we?" Harry offered her his arm.

"Of course," Hermione linked her arm with his, and together they left the hotel.

Hermione knew quite a bit about Rome, and she also knew that the 'La Pergola' was regarded as the best, and most expensive restaurant in Rome. 'La Pergola' is located in the Cavalieri Hilton, being in a tall building on a hill on the north end of Rome, the place has tremendous views. Harry and Hermione were taken to a two seat table by the window, in a secluded area in the restaurant without any other people around them.

Harry pulled a chair out for Hermione, and gently eased it in under her as she sat down. Going around to the other side, Harry sat down, placed the napkin on his lap, and immediately reached for Hermione's hands across the table.

The waiter approached almost immediately, and put his hands behind his back. "Poterla prendo qualcosar bere?" he asked, looking between the two. Harry felt a little hint of jealousy creep into him when the waiter, let his eyes linger on Hermione longer than necessary.

"That would be great," Hermione answered.

Harry looked taken aback. "You understood what he just said?"

Before Hermione could reply, the waiter spoke, "It would appear only fitting, that a woman with such beauty, would have the intellect to go along with it."

Hermione blushed, but soon pushed the complement out of her head when she saw Harry clenching his jaw. "He asked if we'd like something to drink," she said quietly.

Seeing Hermione's weak expression made Harry soften a little, just because the waiter was being too friendly for his liking, didn't mean Hermione was sucked in by it. So she blushed at the complement, why not? It was completely true. Harry smiled, "I think, only champagne would be good enough for the lady."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to do that," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

Hermione saw the waiter looking curiously at them, so she leaned across the table closer to Harry out of earshot, "I know about this restaurant and how much it costs, and I'm so grateful that you brought me here on 'your' birthday, but I told you, you don't have to try so hard."

Harry leaned back and looked over to the waiter, "Cristal' please."

"Harry," Hermione gasped.

The waiter shook his head chuckling, "Cristal, è 3000 euro un signore di bottiglia."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, losing his patience with the rudeness of his waiter.

"He said it's 3000 euros a bottle," Hermione translated.

Harry didn't flinch, and looked at the waiter again, "On ice, please," he said, and then threw him a sarcastic smile.

"Yes signore," the waiter said embarrassed, before hurrying off.

When they were finally alone, Harry turned his attentions toward Hermione, and saw her looking at him strangely. "What?" he started stroking her hands.

"You shouldn't be doing this," Hermione replied looking down.

"Doing what?" he asked confused.

"This," she said, her eyes meeting his. "How much has this trip cost you? And we're only in the first day." As Harry opened his mouth to answer, Hermione continued, "There's the hotel suite, my admission to the Coliseum, you haven't let me pay for anything all day!" Harry was about to protest, but was cut off again, "And now this, 3000 euros on a bottle of champagne! Harry are you mad?"

Hermione seemed to genuinely concerned, but all Harry could do was grasp her hands tighter, and grin like an idiot. "Yes, I am."

"Mad! Yes you are," she scolded.

"Madly in love with you," he said. Hermione looked away from him and shook her head.

"Hey, look at me," Still she looked out of the window. "Look at me," he said pleadingly. Upon hearing the desperation in his voice, she turned to look at him. "What's really bothering you?"

"I'm just overwhelmed, no one has ever done anything like this for me before," Hermione said softly. "I still feel guilty that, it's your birthday and I'm the one getting spoiled."

"Hermione, you said that on my birthday, I could do whatever it was that made me happy," he reminded her.

"Yes I did, but…,"

"But nothing, I'm doing exactly what I want to do. I'm in one of the most beautiful cities, staying in one of the most beautiful hotels, currently sat in one of the most beautiful restaurants, opposite 'the' most beautiful woman in the world," he lifted one of her hands, and kissed it softly. "Do me favour ok?"

"Ok," she said tearfully.

"Stop thinking about money, what's mine is yours," he said sincerely.

"And what's mine is mine?" Hermione asked, trying to make a joke out of it.

Harry laughed, "Exactly."

Later Harry and Hermione eventually ordered, and were currently in the middle of dinner. Harry was relieved that Hermione appeared to have let the money issue go, for now. He could understand her feelings to some degree, he saw it in her eyes that she felt strange when he offered to pay for everything, but he didn't know the extent. Harry just didn't know how to act any other way, he had more money than he knew what to do with, and it was his decision if he wanted to spend every galleon of it on her. Harry loved her with everything he had, and he knew that it wasn't his fortune that made him rich, it was Hermione Granger. To him, Hermione was a princess, and she deserved to be treated like one.

"How's your Chicken…Scarpariello is it?" Harry asked her, before taking a swig of champagne.

"It's delicious thank you," she replied, amused at his pronunciation. "How's your Beef Carpaccio?"

"It's beautiful," he said, tucking in again.

"Looks it."

Harry got some on his fork, and lifted it towards her, "Here, taste?"

"Really?"

"Yeah go ahead," he insisted.

Hermione ate the beef from Harry's fork, and started to chew. "Hmm, that's good," Hermione then pointed to her plate, gesturing to Harry that he could have a taste if he wanted.

"Go on then," he said, and let Hermione feed him some chicken. After chewing for a few seconds, he looked impressed, "Oh that's divine."

Moments later, Harry topped up both their glasses. "So, where did you learn to speak Italian?" Harry asked, putting the bottle back in the ice bucket

"Oh, just in my spare time," she answered.

"Hermione, you're a healer you don't get spare time," Harry pointed out.

"During the summer holiday's when we were away from Hogwarts I did," she said.

"You mean you actually took time from studying for exams," Harry joked, only Hermione seemed a little upset at his comment. "Hermione, I was only joking, I didn't mean anything negative by it. The fact you always studied is what's made you the brightest person I know," Hermione smiled when she heard this, and was even more touched at his next statement. "And I'm extremely proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So tell me more about how you learned to speak another language."

"I learned it from books, you know what I'm like when it comes to reading," Hermione took another sip of champagne.

"How long did it take you," Harry asked intrigued.

"About three years," she replied.

"Three years!" Harry said shocked. "That's incredible, I still haven't mastered the English language completely after 21 years."

Hermione giggled, "Don't be silly."

"I'm being honest. Three years, in which you had schooling to cope with, not to mention that bastard Voldermort," he voiced in wonder.

Hermione shrugged. "What can I say? I like to keep myself busy."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Harry's heart was swelling with pride for his girlfriend, after all these years that he had known her, she still managed to surprise him.

Hermione thought hard about his question, she had never failed at anything, and that question had inadvertently made her think about another issue, that had been plaguing her mind for a few days. Something that really only Harry would be able to answer for her. Could she satisfy him in bed?

"Hermione?" Harry waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Are you ok? You kinda zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh, no I'm fine, just thinking," she said.

"It was a hypothetical question princess," Harry assured her.

"I know," she said smiling.

Harry looked at their plates and noticed they had both finished. "Would you like dessert?"

"I'd love some," she didn't know quite how to tell him she wanted him for dessert.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"I like the look of the Ricotta cheesecake," Hermione pointed to it in the menu.

"Me too, wanna share a big one?" Harry asked innocently.

Hermione currently had sex on the brain, and was now turning anything that could be, into sexually related terms. "That sounds…fine."

When they were midway through the dessert that had been brought to them, Harry decided to confess something to her.

"I want to tell you something," he started nervously.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"I was jealous earlier," he admitted.

"Oh of the waiter, yeah I know," she said in an obvious tone, and spooned another piece of cheesecake into her mouth. "I just don't know why."

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you," he said honestly.

"I must admit it was rather rude," Hermione agreed. "But you shouldn't bite to it. I'm yours, and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm so happy, but I still can't get this feeling out of my head that somehow, I could lose you," he looked down.

"That's only because of things that have happened in the past Harry," she reasoned. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too."

When they returned to their hotel suite, Hermione excused herself immediately, and assured him that she would be right back. Hermione went to the bedroom, and Harry went to get some drinks from the mini bar in the corner of the room.

"Hermione," he said loudly, so that she would hear him.

"Yeah?" she replied from the other room.

"Do you want anymore to drink?" he asked.

"That champagne kinda went to my head, in a good way. So I better have vodka and orange,"

Harry smiled at her reasoning, "You want ice?"

"Please, wont be a minute darling."

"Ok," Harry poured their drinks, kicked off his shoes, and went to sit on the sofa to wait for her. He couldn't believe how happy he felt, being with her all day had been incredible. Seeing her get so excited at the Coliseum, and having a wonderful date, apart from the sleazy waiter of course, had been great. He was now looking forward to just settling down, and cuddling with Hermione for the rest of the night. Just then, Hermione appeared with both hands, behind her back.

Harry put his drink on the table next to hers, clasped his hands together, and looked up at her smiling. "What is it you have there behind your back?"

Shyly, Hermione brought the small wrapped box from behind her, and held it out to him. "Happy Birthday."

Harry slowly took the gift, and unwrapped it to reveal a Silver case. Upon opening the case, he looked in complete awe, as he saw a Silver diamond encrusted watch that he had seen somewhere before. The hands were in the shape of brooms, and in the centre was a golden snitch. He knew the watch to be similar to those given to the Quidditch cup champions. They weren't sold publicly, and he also knew what they were worth.

He looked up to her, "Hermione…," he started, only to be interrupted.

"Before you say anything, I know that it's extravagant, but it is your 21st, and I wanted to get you something really special," she said, wringing her hands together.

"How did you get it?" he asked softly. "They don't sell these in any wizarding jewellers. They're made especially for quidditch cup winners."

"Well," she began, "I used Ron to some extent, he came in useful being the captain of the Cannons, then threw in some galleons, an autograph, and then I,…and I do feel a bit guilty about this, said that the watch was for you."

"You did?" he asked smirking.

"The minute I said your name, they began making it there and then," she pushed some hair behind her ear, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said with such emotion in his voice. "But Hermione, you really shouldn't have …,"

Hermione interrupted him again, "Harry, you were right before, we should be able to spend whatever amount of money we wish to, on whomever we want to."

She got him. Her last comment had basically pissed on whatever he was going to say. If he were to make an argument out of how much she had spent, it would make him the most hypocritical person alive at that moment, in light of what he had said at dinner earlier.

He stood up so he was face to face with her. "This is the best thing anyone has ever given to me, I'll always wear it."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "Please don't think about the cost, I worked hard for it, and I really wanted to get it for you."

Harry leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips, and then on the forehead. He then took the watch out of the box, and was about to put it on, when Hermione stopped him, "Look at the back," she told him.

He turned the watch over, and saw an inscription on the back, it read, _"Harry, loving you is the easiest thing I will ever do, Hermione." _Harry was choked, and didn't know what to say.

Hermione looped her arms around his neck, "You don't have to say anything, the look in your eyes is enough." Hermione kissed him firmly, and felt Harry's arms come around her tightly. Whilst feeling Harry's tongue explore her mouth, she made a decision that would inevitably change their lives. Pulling back, and out of his embrace, Hermione took her vodka and orange from the table, and began to sip it. "Aren't you going to put it on?" she asked, referring to the watch.

"Of course," Harry was still flustered from their kiss.

Hermione put her drink back on the table. "I have… just one more thing… to give you."

Harry was still fiddling with the metal watch strap when he looked at her seriously. "You got me something else?"

"I think, or should I say, hope, you will like it," Hermione stuttered. "I will be right with you." Hermione went to the bedroom leaving Harry to sit down, and set his watch.

Hermione looked in the mirror one more time, as she fiddled with the straps of her nightgown. If she was honest, she had decided that this is what she wanted days ago. Harry was the one, and it didn't matter how long she waited, he was always going to be. He loved her, and every time he looked into her eyes, she melted. She only hoped he would want her just as much. Blowing out another breath, she left her bedroom.

Hermione walked into the living area, to find Harry still trying to set his watch, he had the biggest smile on his face, and she was thrilled that he loved her gift so much. Hermione was struggling with how to stand sexily, but instead decided to fiddle with her fingers, and stand up straight. She still didn't have enough confidence to strike a pose as it were.

"Harry," she said softly, trying to get him to look up from his watch. She had said it so quietly that there was no way he could have heard. This time she said it loud enough. "Harry."

Harry looked up and froze, he was silently thanking Merlin that he was sitting, because if he wasn't, his legs would've collapsed beneath him. Hermione was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a white silk nightgown that came just above her knees. It left nothing to the imagination, he could even see her nipples poking through the material. He had to look at something else, her eyes, that would do, so he gazed in to her beautiful browns. His mouth had gone dramatically dry, so he gulped down his drink as fast as he could, and then placed the empty glass on the table. Hermione started to walk towards him, so he slowly stood up.

She finally reached him, and put her hands against his chest. "I don't want to wait anymore," she said. Before Harry could say anything, Hermione placed her lips on his scar, kissing it gently. She started to move her light kisses around his face, kissing his hair, his forehead, and then his cheeks. "Oh, Hermione," Harry moaned softly, as his heart began to race. His hands suddenly found themselves on her sides, and they began taking a mind of their own, as they slid along her body, roughly moving up her back, dragging the nightgown up slightly with them. Harry pulled her petite frame against his muscular one, harder than he intended. He knew they weren't supposed to be doing this, but he wanted it so much, and she had just told him that she did too. Harry's lips went to her neck and he heard her gasp. He started kissing up and down her neck while her hands tugged at the fabric on his shirt. Harry didn't want to wait either.

He hugged her and began kissing the top of her head over and over, unable to prevent himself. Harry's fingers slid up and down her body, feeling the slender silk of her nightgown. Hermione's lips found his neck, and he felt his willpower diminishing. He wanted her so badly. The feelings he was experiencing were incredible, but he needed to be sure. Hermione had said she wanted to wait, she had a reason for that. He didn't want her abandoning her belief system, purely because they were in a romantic setting, and because of drink. He had to be sure, Now, Before it was too late.

He pulled away to Hermione's surprise, ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath. "Wait, just, wait one second."

"What wrong," Hermione asked shakily.

"We need to talk, ok?" Harry blew out another breath.

"ok," she said weakly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked gently.

Hermione suddenly felt very embarrassed, and was looking everywhere but at him. "I thought…you'd want to."

"I thought you wanted to wait?" Harry knew this conversation was making her uncomfortable, but he had to be sure.

"I changed my mind,…I know that's unfair to you,…but the reasons that I had, they don't make sense anymore." Hermione continued to cringe.

"Hermione, this is something, that once you do, you can't take back," said Harry.

Hermione finally looked at him in the eyes, "I know that," she said, a little harsher than intended. "Do really think that I am unable to judge my emotions."

Harry closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm not saying that Hermione."

After an uncomfortable silence, Hermione shook her head, "Thank you, Harry," she said in a tone, that Harry couldn't decipher.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel like a complete idiot!" she said hotly. With tears in her eyes, she strode to her bedroom and closed the door, leaving Harry completely dumbfounded.

Shaking his head clear, Harry walked to her door, and knocked on it. "Hermione, please open the door. I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to upset you, I just needed you to be sure."

On the other side, Hermione was leaning against the door listening to him intently. She knew she had overreacted, but her confidence had took a huge dent when he pulled away, but she knew he wouldn't be Harry if he didn't stop to make sure, especially when it came to her. He had every right to ask, seeing as how she said she wanted to wait. She heard him begin to speak again.

"Hermione, I should've handled it better….I never want to do anything to hurt you….I want to make love to you so much, you know I do," he said desperately. "I really need you to be sure…princess, I love you so much…I'm so sorry."

Leaning his head against the door, he was about to give up, when he saw the handle turn. Stepping back, Harry was distraught, when he saw Hermione open the door with tears down her cheek. "I know you're only being you," she said wiping her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Harry stepped closer, "I'm the one who's sorry, I told you I'd manage to fuck it up some how didn't I?"

You haven't done anything of a sort," she said, placing a hand to his cheek.

Harry covered her hand with his, "Would it be incredibly insensitive of me, to ask you… if… you still wanted…to," Harry rolled his eyes from side to side, "You know?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, "Are you sure you're ready?" she joked, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Hermione, I've been ready for eight years," he said huskily, leaning in towards her.

"Harry," Hermione closed her eyes.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered.

"Make love to me," she said softly. That was all he needed, as he backed her in to her bedroom.

Harry cradled her face, gently pulled it towards his, and their lips met. Her mouth tasted so sweet against his, and Harry's heart leaped each time Hermione reciprocated his kiss with as much desire as he had. Harry slowly captured Hermione's lower lip into his mouth and then sucked it gently.

Hermione giggled and moved backwards. "That Tickles," she said. Harry reached out and grazed her hips, which caused her to step back. "That tickles too, just be more firm darling,"

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and reached down to grab her bottom, "Better?" he asked cheekily.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, melting back into his body, her chest pushed up against his.

Harry worked his hands slowly up her body, touching and caressing as he went. The silk of her nightgown kept riding up as he moved his hands around her body, exposing more and more of her. His hands went up her back, and came to rest on her shoulders, where he bent his head down, and began kissing them tenderly. Hermione, enjoying her boyfriends kisses, let her hands fall from his shoulders, and began to unbutton his shirt. When she got to the third button in the middle of Harry's shirt, her hands were trapped between their bodies. After fumbling for a bit, she asked, "Harry, can you just lift your head a minute?"

Harry raised his head, smiled, and watched Hermione undo the rest of his shirt. Hermione then opened it, and pushed it over his broad shoulders. Harry pulled it down his arms, and threw it to the floor. His breathing hitched when he felt Hermione grazing her hands down his toned chest. He didn't know that this was what Hermione had been waiting to do, ever since she saw him in bed that morning at home. He was amused to find her playing with the little hairs leading down to his belly button. Her hands got lower, and lower, then stopped. Hermione leaned down, and kissed his chest, while her hands began undoing his belt.

Hermione looked at Harry's eyes, and saw nothing but love in them. He placed his hands on her shoulders, as Hermione undid the zip of his trousers. She undid the button, and pulled them down for him to get out of, and kick away. She stood back up, and Harry caught her lips in another mouth watering kiss. Being pushed up flush against him while he was wearing only boxers, she felt something large, and hard prodding her thigh. "Oh," she moaned.

Harry pulled out of the kiss to look at her, "Are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok," she assured him. "Can I…," she looked down between them, "Touch it?"

Harry grinned, "You don't have to ask permission you know?"

Hermione blushed, and slowly reached down between them. She grabbed his bulge in her hand, and began to rub it softly. Harry gasped when he felt her warm hand come into contact with his cock, which was now harder than it had ever been. Hermione's thoughts weren't as pleasuring, all she could think of at that moment, was how were they suppose to get it to fit inside her. She didn't have anything to compare it to, but Hermione wasn't stupid, and if the way he felt in her hand was anything to go by, Harry was, well, huge.

Harry reached down for the hem of her nightgown, "Can I?" Hermione nodded, let go of his dick, and put her hands in the air for him to lift the silk gown over her head. Harry then let it drop to the floor. Hermione stood almost naked before him, her thong the only piece of clothing left. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful, he reached out, and cupped her breasts softly. Leaning down, he took one gently into his mouth, and began to suck softly. Hermione threw her head back, and grabbed the back of his head to encourage him.

Moments later, Harry suddenly lifted her into his strong arms and carried her to the bed, where he laid her down carefully. Climbing on top of her, he kissed her passionately on the lips, and started to trail soft kisses all the way down her body. His tongue slid down her breast onto her stomach. He kissed down her stomach ever so slowly, making sure nothing escaped his lips. Harry could feel his excitement building even more as he moved lower. Hermione began to shudder, and Harry was struggling not to cum right there and then. As Harry got lower, Hermione jumped immediately, and began to writher around on the bed. Harry took her thighs firmly in his hands, and held them so that he could continue. Hermione's hands clutched the sheets, as Harry's tongue kissed the inside of her thigh. Harry reached just above with both hands, and slowly started to pull down Hermione's thong.

After throwing her thong to the floor, Harry kissed his way up Hermione's legs, and paused at her thighs. Hermione's hand was on Harry's shoulder, looking up at her, he found her propped up on one arm. She was looking at him in a way she never had before. Harry reached up, and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm scared," she said.

"I am too," Harry admitted softly.

"What have you got to be scared of?" she asked.

"Not making you feel good."

Hermione smiled, "You are making me feel incredible, believe me."

Harry looked pleased with himself, "Then what is it?"

"No, man has ever seen me this way, and I'm nervous," she answered shyly.

Harry understood completely. "Hermione, if it gets too much for you, I will stop anytime you want me to."

"You would as well wouldn't you?" she asked emotionally.

"I love you, and I'd do anything for you," he leant up and kissed their intertwined hands.

Hermione lay down again on her back, never breaking eye contact with Harry, and let her legs fall slowly apart. Harry looked down, and without letting go of Hermione's hands, lowered his head between them. Harry started to kiss Hermione's most private of places, and was rewarded with a soft squeeze from her hand. He pushed his tongue through her folds, and started to lick at the little nub inside. He wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but every time Hermione squeezed his hand, he guessed he was doing some thing right. Soon enough, Hermione's legs began clinching around Harry's head, pressing inward and then releasing, Harry just continued to lick as much of the area as he could.

"Aahhh!!" She moaned loudly, and squeezed Harry's hand hard.

Hermione was starting to buck so much, that Harry was finding it difficult to continue licking her in that precise place. Moving his head back to look, Harry knew that Hermione was wet enough for him to try something else, he slipped a finger inside her folds, and moved it up and down. His actions caused Hermione to moan even more. Harry moved his fingers back down and pushed forward a little. There was a little give, so Harry pushed again, and suddenly his finger was entering the woman he loved more than life itself. He withdrew, and this time pushed two fingers in. Harry didn't know why, but he found something so erotic, in seeing his fingers disappear inside her. Harry curled his fingers upwards inside her, rubbing her inside wall.

"Oh, baby," Hermione sighed and rustled her hand in his hair. Harry continued to slide two fingers in and out, then put his mouth back to the little nub, and started to lick it back and forth.

Hermione started to lose it.

Her hips were bucking while her hands were pushing Harry closer to her body. He felt her tugging at his hair. Suddenly, there was a loud moan and Hermione's legs clamped down on his head with more force than Harry knew she had. Harry immediately licked her nub once more, but as soon as he did, she shook and pushed him back with her legs.

Harry stood up, and looked down at her. She was panting softly, her eyes still closed. Harry took this opportunity to remove his socks, and his boxers. Hermione opened her eyes, leant up, and saw him completely naked for the first time. She looked straight at his cock, and it looked as big as it felt.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she answered with a smile. "Come here," she beckoned him with her finger.

Harry got on the bed, and slowly climbed on top of her. He settled himself between her legs, rested his weight on his forearms, and kissed her forehead. He started stroking the sides of her face. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione smiled, returned his loving gaze, and kissed him. "You make me feel beautiful."

Hermione wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him to her tightly. As she did this Harry felt his cock sliding downwards between her legs. He could feel the wetness and warmth all around him, and he wanted so much more, this was it, the moment he had waited years for.

"Feeling you like this, it's amazing, there's nothing between us now," he said softly.

"It's exactly as it should be," she stroked a piece of hair out of his face.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, his mouth just an inch from hers, "I love you so much." Harry saw tears in her eyes and she nodded quickly. 

"I know," she replied. "I love you too."

"Hermione," Harry looked a bit embarrassed. "Do you think you could…?"

Hermione didn't need him to finish, gazing into his eyes, she reached down, and took his cock in her hand, pulling him a little lower. Keeping his eyes trained on her, Harry cradled her head, and pushed his hips forward where she had placed him. Hermione's eyes shot open. He'd got the head inside of her, Harry could feel the tightness.

He pushed in again further, and Hermione cried out in pain. Her arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders tightly, clutching him. "Slower..." she pleaded.

Harry nodded, but the truth was he had no idea what he was doing. He didn't know if he was in just a bit or a lot. She was so tight around him that he didn't know what to do to make things better for her. He knew that a girl's first time wasn't pleasant. The guys had told him that when he did eventually go to bed with Hermione, not to expect so much response, it could take a few times before it could become completely enjoyable for her. He now realised to the full extent what they were talking about. Pushing those thought's aside, Harry tried to inch in a little more and Hermione started to whimper. His Hermione, the last thing he wanted was to cause her pain. He decided not to move an inch more inside her, instead he tried moving in and out, going no deeper than he already had. He slid backwards and Hermione moaned. He moved in again and she cried out. He was at a loss, all he could think of was to stay still and hold onto her, so he did. They lay there for a while with Harry resting someway inside her.

Hermione then started to rock her hips gently. Harry stayed still, and let Hermione decide at what pace she wanted to go. Hermione stopped moving, and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just, trying to get use to you. You're rather big you know," she stated. Hermione knew that it was going to be difficult, she was convinced that Harry was bigger than what was considered average, but she was determined. No pain no gain.

Harry leaned down, and kissed away a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "I'm sorry, princess."

"Don't be, try again." she began to rock her hips once more.

Harry gave one more firm push, and felt something break, there was no longer a resistance, and he found himself pushing inside her with more ease. He pushed in until he could go no further. He saw Hermione close her eyes tightly, as well as biting her lip. He pulled out slowly, then pushed in again. Hermione opened her eyes, and put her hands on either side of Harry's face. "It's fading, go faster."

Harry sped up, just like she asked, and was finally getting use to the movement, of thrusting in and out of her. He was relieved to hear that the pain was going away, it made him feel less guilty about enjoying it so much. He knew that making love to Hermione was going to be amazing, but he never could imagine it being this good. She was so hot and tight, it was blowing his mind away. After a while, Harry felt his balls begin to tighten.

"Hermione, I'm not gonna last much longer" he said in strangled breaths.

"Don't worry," she said, her voice strained. "Merlin Harry, you feel so good," she moaned.

Harry looked at her, and it appeared that she was actually finding some enjoyment out of it now, but the look of ecstasy on her face only made his orgasm near quicker. Sure enough, a few thrusts later, Harry's face tensed up, and he started to explode in inside of her. "Oh, fuck!" Harry went rigid, collapsed against Hermione, and let his head drop to her shoulder. Hermione kept her legs wrapped around his waist, she wasn't ready to lose the feeling of him inside her just yet. She reached up, and started to stroke his hair softly.

Minutes later, Harry raised his head, and was surprised to see Hermione grinning widely at him. "What are you smiling at Miss Granger?"

"Nothing, I'm allowed to be happy aren't I?" she asked.

"Of course you are, I'm glad." Harry looked between them, and his eyes widened in alarm. "Shit, I'm crushing you,"

"No you're not," Hermione held him inside her keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "I like feeling you like this."

Harry smiled down at her and licked his lips, "Well I guess I could stay like this a little longer." he snuggled down, and put his head between her breasts. As Hermione continued to stroke his hair soothingly, they were the picture of contentment.

"So, is there anything I can't do?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry smiled against her skin. "No."

Hermione giggled, and closed her eyes. But it wasn't long before something dawned on her, and they shot open again in alarm. How could she have been so stupid?

**__**

AN: Hi guys, well I hope you enjoyed this instalment, this is the first ever sex scene I've wrote, you can probably tell. Oh well I gave it a shot. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed, your words mean the world to me. Will update as soon as I can. Bye for now.


	10. Chapter 10

Just One More Thing

Chapter 10

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a soft thudding noise in her ear. Somewhere in the middle of the night, her and Harry had rearranged their positioning. Her head was now resting on his chest, directly above his heart. Harry also had a protective hold on her, his chin resting on top of her head, one arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, the other across her thigh that she had raised up to his stomach.

Hermione had not slept well during the night, although she was thankful at one point. When she had managed to disentangle herself from Harry's arms to go to the bathroom, she was somewhat embarrassed to see dried trails of blood between her thighs. Hermione knew that when she lost her virginity there could be a trace of her lost innocence, she was just relieved that she could clean it up before Harry could see it. She knew by the look on his face when they were making love that he was having an inner battle with himself for causing her pain, the last thing he needed was to know that he had made her bleed. Hermione knew it was completely normal, but Harry being the caring man that he was would feel incredibly guilty, and she didn't want him to feel guilty about a single thing he did to her last night, even though she still felt a little sore between her legs. Upon returning to bed, she muttered a few cleaning spells on the sheets, constantly keeping an eye on Harry in case he woke up. At last she was able to climb back into his arms. She remembered that was how she ended up in their current position.

Hermione was comforted to no end feeling Harry's heartbeat beneath her face, but she had something else going through her head that wasn't as comforting. Hermione was berating herself for forgetting one simple thing last night. The contraceptive charm. She had tried to make excuses for herself throughout the night, the main reason she hardly slept, but nothing she came up with would justify her stupidity. At first her conscious tried to blame it on the champagne, but Hermione was having none of it. She thought back to when she saw a movie with the girls, where a married individual had a one night stand and tried to blame it on drink. "_I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."_ After such a line, Hermione recalled saying straight after, "_What a load of shit! Don't believe them, they're lying to you." _So that excuse was a big no, no.

The second was almost believable. Almost. She was caught up in the moment. Hermione had been thinking about going to bed with Harry so much in the previous days, that she had not thought about anything else. And when they finally did go for it, she was so wrapped up in his body, touches and kisses, that she forgot. When would the right moment have been to interrupt such romantic spontaneity? She had smiled thinking she had found justification, only for another voice in her head to say, "_How about before you walked out in your nightgown?" _She was robbed of that excuse too. "_Bastard."_

There was no excuse, well, not one that Hermione would accept for her actions. She was so disappointed in herself. She was suppose to be the brightest witch of her age, yet she had forgot something that should have come as second nature. It was something that if she had to pay for her mistake, would change her life forever, not only hers but Harry's as well.

Hermione was aware that she and Harry had known each other forever, and there was very little that they didn't know about each other, but they had only been in a romantic relationship for a week. She loved him with everything that she had, and she knew he felt the same, but she didn't know whether they worked as a couple in long terms. Under no circumstances was she doubting their feelings for each other, she was convinced they would be together forever, but this kind of situation did raise questions. Hermione liked some things in life to be spontaneous of course, but when it came to relationships the pattern in life she was fond of was, career, love, marriage, then children. Every thought that she had, only lead her to one conclusion, they were no way near ready for a baby. She really had no idea what they would do, if fate decided otherwise.

Hermione felt the hand on her shoulder creep to her face, and start stroking her cheek softly. Harry was waking up. With everything on her mind, she still couldn't help but close her eyes in bliss, when he started to lay light kisses on her head. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well, and he put it down to Hermione being in his arms all night. He knew she was awake, she was playing with the little hairs on his chest again, she seemed fascinated with them.

"Good morning, princess," he said softly, smiling into her hair at the gentle touch of her fingers against his chest.

He let his hand fall back onto her shoulder, as Hermione raised her head smiling, and met his gaze. "Morning handsome," she leant up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"How are you this morning?" he asked smoothing some hair back form her face.

Hermione decided to hold off telling him what had been going through her mind a few moments ago, for the time being. "Never better."

Harry kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her again hugging her to him. When Hermione was again settled against his chest, he spoke, "I never thought I could be this happy."

Hermione closed her eyes defeated, "_If only you knew," _she thought. "You don't mind if we stay like this for a while, do you?" she asked softly.

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, I could stay like this forever."

"Me too," she agreed, then kissed his chest affectionately.

"Draco, you bastard!" Ginny Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs. She was not happy. Draco was in the kitchen starting to make some breakfast for the two of them, when he heard her curse him from the bedroom. He couldn't help but giggle, he knew he was in trouble.

Just then, a fuming Ginny Weasley stormed into the kitchen clutching her robe tightly around her, her wet hair sticking to her face. "What was the one thing I said you couldn't do?!" she asked him hotly.

Draco turned around to face her grinning devilishly. "I don't know what you mean babe."

"Like hell you don't!" she shouted. "What the fuck do you call this?!" Ginny yanked open her bathrobe, and dramatically glanced downwards.

Draco winked, and licked his lips, "I call that a hot looking puss…" Draco was sharply interrupted by his irate girlfriend.

"Don't you dare, you know I hate that word!" Ginny closed her robe and placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

"You know you look like Hermione when you do that," Draco said, turning around to finish breakfast.

"Don't change the subject," Ginny said sourly. "God Draco, I gave you options you know. I suggested a broom, a snitch, a love heart, I even came up with a lightning bolt," Ginny reminded him using her fingers to accentuate each idea.

Draco turned suddenly to face her. "Yeah right Gin, I'm gonna etch scarheads symbol into your hidden bush," he said sarcastically.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "My what?" Before Draco could answer she rasised a hand to stop him. "You know what, never mind. Anything is better than the Slytherin symbol!"

Earlier that morning when Ginny and Draco were taking a shower together, Draco suggested they do something naughty, something that could turn him on to no end. After minutes of debate, she finally allowed him to take her razor to mark out a symbol for what she had multiple suggestions, into her private mound of hair down below. Even though while he was doing it he knew she would go spare, he couldn't help it, and found himself marking out the house symbol which he lived under at Hogwarts. Ginny had now seen his handy work, and was far from happy.

"What can I say babe? I still have a dark side to me. Just thought it would be appropriate seeing as how it houses a snake," Draco grinned at her again, and was a little unsettled to find Ginny now grinning back.

Walking up to him calmly and collectively, Ginny began to tut. "I hope that you got enjoyment out of it baby, because you, and your snake are not coming anywhere near me until it grows back."

Ginny couldn't help but smirk when Draco's mouth fell to the floor.

Harry and Hermione still hadn't moved from the comfort of the bed, and Harry believed that lazing around this way was going to almost certainly become one of his favourite things to do in future with Hermione. He couldn't seem to let go of her. He would never be able to remember how many times in his life he had dreamed of this moment. Waking up with her in his arms. Thinking back to last night, he couldn't help but feel a tiny blush come to his cheeks. He knew that making love to Hermione was going to be amazing, but wow, never could he have expected that. No words could describe how she made him feel, how she felt when he was inside her, so hot and tight. And now came the guilt, even though towards the end Hermione looked like she was finding some enjoyment, he knew he had hurt her at first, considerably if it made her cry. Hermione had handled it like a trooper for which he was thankful, it would have killed him to stop. With these thoughts in mind, he hugged her tighter to him, and gave her loving kiss to her head.

Hermione raised her head to look at him. "Are you ok?"

He smiled. "Perfect." All he could think of was how much he wanted to repeat last nights performance, but remembered that the guys had told him that the first few times could be uncomfortable for her, so he decided to put the ball in Hermione's court, and let her initiate a suitable time.

Hermione kissed him on the lips. "As much as I hate to do this, I really need a shower," she said disentangling herself from his arms. Hermione sat up on the side of the bed exposing her naked back to Harry, who then leaned up, moved her hair to the side and started tenderly kissing her neck.

"Do you want some company?" he murmured close to her ear.

Hermione turned to face him and smiled weakly. "I'm not going to be long," she said avoiding the question. Truth was she hoped that while in the shower, she could think of a way to broach the subject of what had been bothering her all night and morning. Harry in the shower with her was not going to allow a clear head. Grabbing a robe from a nearby chair, she wrapped it around her missing Harry's confused look.

"That's not what I asked you," he said leaning back on his hands, sheets around his waist.

Hermione blew out a breath. "Fine. I f you want to come in the shower with me then you can," she said harshly, picking up the clothes they had thrown to the floor last night. After looking up and seeing his face drop she regretted it immediately. She had barely slept because of what was going through her mind, and was now ruining their morning after by taking things out on him.

"I'm sorry," she said putting the clothes onto the bed.

Harry still looked down dejected, and reached for the boxer shorts she had just put on the bed. He got out of bed and put them on, and finally met her gaze. "I'll just go order us some breakfast then," he said quietly. Sending her a weak smile he turned and started to leave the room.

"Harry," at the sound of her voice he stopped and turned, just in time to feel Hermione throw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, while the other stroked her hair soothingly. "It's ok."

"No it's not," she protested. "This is our morning after and I've ruined it."

"You haven't ruined anything," Harry tried to assure her.

"No you're right I've ruined our lives," she said pulling out of his embrace.

"What are you talking about," he asked confused.

Hermione began pacing nervously. "There's something I need to tell you and you're going to hate me for it."

Harry approached her and gently took hold of her wrists. "Hermione, stop. You'll wear a hole in the carpet." Harry cupped her face and tilted it up to him. "What's going on?"

"I made a huge mistake last night," she told him sadly.

Harry slowly took his hands from her face, and stepped backwards. "You what?" he asked in a whisper.

Hermione knew that he was thinking and quickly closed the gap between them. "No, no, no, not that, never that," she assured him.

Harry looked relieved. "So then what is it?" Hermione still couldn't find the words. "Hermione you know you can tell me anything," he said stroking her cheek.

She finally met his eyes. "I didn't protect myself last night."

"Protect yourself from what?" he asked.

"I didn't do the contraceptive charm," she admitted softly.

"Hermione…" Harry began only to be cut off.

"How could I have been so irresponsible, can you tell me that?" she asked him, braking away from him.

"Hermione…" Harry said with a slight smile.

"I mean how could one be so stupid?! I'm suppose to be bright, straight thinking!" Hermione continued with her rant."

"HERMIONE," Harry shouted.

Hermione stopped immediately and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Harry smiled at her. "I did it."

"You did it?" she asked shocked. "How?"

Harry raised a hand, "Wandless magic."

"Oh thank god," she said in relief. She walked over to him and put a hand to her head. "I'm so sorry Harry, I don't know how I could've forgotten. How did you know I'd forgotten?"

"Hermione, I had no idea that you hadn't done it yourself," he said honestly.

"So then why did?…"

"Because I don't want you thinking that just because you're the woman that it's automatically down to you," he said softly.

"Oh babe," Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

Harry kissed her head. "This is us Hermione, its my responsibility too."

Hermione cupped his head, and brought his lips to hers. "Merlin, could you be…anymore…perfect?" she said in between kisses.

Harry let his hands wander down to grab her bum, a move that was rewarded with a moan, and began nuzzling her neck. "I'm sure there will be a time when I get so lost in you, that I'll forget." Kissing her cheek he then leant his forehead against hers. "Just out of curiosity, is the thought of having my baby really that bad?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "No…no of course not," she stammered.

"You looked like you were about to have a heart attack," he said chuckling.

"Harry, it has nothing to do with not wanting 'your' baby, I don't think were ready for 'any' baby right now," she said her eyes boring into his.

Harry laughed a little. "I was only joking princess."

"I'm not," she said seriously. "Having children is something I'm not going to be ready to do for a long while."

"I know that Hermione," Harry said folding his arms. "I know how much your career means to you, and I wouldn't expect you to change a thing about your plans for the future just because were together now."

"Your right Harry, my career does mean a lot to me, but you're wrong about plans not having to change," she said putting her hands on his folded arms. "I think about my future a lot, and one thing that it's always included is you."

Harry smiled down at her, "Phew."

"Would you like to have a family one day?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry paused unsure how to answer, "I want whatever makes you happy."

"It can't always be about me you know, you're allowed to want things too," she said raising a hand to stroke his cheek.

"I know, but I have everything I need," said Harry.

"Just answer the question Mr Evasive," Hermione grinned.

"Okay, even though it scares the hell out of me, yeah I would love to be a father one day," he admitted shyly.

"Look at how cute you are," she giggled. "Well you'll be happy to know, that having a family with you is definitely something that I want in the future."

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely. It must seem really strange us talking about this after only being together a week, but I feel like we've been together forever," she replied leaning into him.

"I feel that way too," he said embracing her. Both remained silent and content for a few moments before Harry spoke again. "Were you thinking about this all night?" Hermione nodded. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you," she answered.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asked amused.

"Not really," she admitted.

"Will you promise me that the next time something bothers you so much that it causes you to lose sleep, you'll let me in on it?" Harry asked seriously.

"I promise," she replied.

Harry captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Maybe you should get back in bed and try to get some sleep."

"Only if you get back in bed with me," she cooed while kissing his jaw.

"Go on then you twisted my arm," Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"" Hermione asked quickly.

Harry turned around. "To put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the door."

"But doesn't it get in the way?" Draco questioned.

"Does what get in the way?" asked Seamus.

"The bump," Draco replied.

Seamus, Ron, and Draco were sat around a table currently engrossed in conversation, at Seamus and Lavender's café.

"Well it's kind of hard to miss, but it doesn't effect anything," said Seamus.

Ron took a sip of coffee, and shook his head, "Well I couldn't do it."

"Don't get me wrong guys at first I had reservations about it too, but I'll be honest and say that Lavender is even more sexy to me now that she's pregnant," Seamus said with a smile.

"How's that?" Draco asked intrigued.

"It's hard to explain, after we got married I never thought I could love her more than I did. But when your wife tells you she's carrying your child, she becomes…all that more beautiful, and special…," Seamus answered before trailing off.

Draco drummed his fingers on the table. "But what does that have to do with having sex?"

"It makes it all the more intimate," Seamus mused. "It's not something that men can understand until it happens to them I suppose."

"I just think it's too weird," Ron said leaning back against his chair. "If Luna was ever pregnant I could never…" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"So you'd be willing to give up sex for nine months?" Seamus laughed.

Before Ron could answer Ginny walked into the café approached the table.

Draco sat up straight and smiled at his girlfriend. "Get everything you needed baby?"

Ginny glared at him and looked at Seamus. "Is Lavender ready to go Shay?" she asked completely ignoring her boyfriend.

"Er yeah, I'll go get her," Seamus replied.

After Seamus left, Ron gestured for his sister to sit down, only to be refused. "No thank you Ron. You see it would be much easier for me to ignore Draco if I was standing here, than it would be if I was to sit next to him," she explained.

Ron saw Draco roll his eyes and fold his arms. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I don't know," Ginny said glancing at Draco. "Want to tell him what's going on slime ball?"

"Not really," Draco said, and was relieved when Lavender and Seamus came to the table.

"Hi Gin," Lavender said hugging her friend.

"Ready to go?" Ginny asked.

Lavender nodded, and was about to turn to kiss her husband goodbye when she saw Ron staring oddly at her stomach. "Something wrong Ron?"

"Oh…no…nothing, just…you're getting pretty big now," Ron stuttered.

"I've been getting pretty big for the last few months now if you haven't noticed," Lavender affectionately rubbed her stomach, and missed Seamus pinch Ron's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ron screeched.

"Are you ok?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Ron said rubbing his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Seamus decided to change the subject. "So where you girls going?"

Lavender turned to him. "Oh well were going for dinner, and I need to get some more clothes for the baby, and just some things in general."

"Well you have good time," Seamus told her, before kissing her cheek. "Look after her Gin."

"You got it," Ginny assured him, and with that they started to walk out the café.

"See you later baby," Draco called out to Ginny.

"Piss off," Ginny replied with her back still to him.

Seamus and Ron exchanged looks. "What was that?" Seamus asked.

"Nothing," Draco lied. Seeing his two friends shrug, Draco rubbed his chin and enquired, "How long do you think it takes for pubic hair to grow back?"

Both Ron and Seamus looked at him in disgust.

Hermione had been asleep for almost three hours, and Harry was still nowhere near bored of looking down on his sleeping beauty. He was lying behind her propped up on one arm, his head against his hand, the other arm holding her tightly against him. Hermione had earlier suggested that they go back to bed together, and was insistent on this being done naked. After taking off his boxers, he crept in bed behind Hermione, and wrapped her in his arms protectively. She must have been exhausted, as she was asleep within minutes. Harry had managed to doze off for an hour, and woke up to find Hermione still sleeping like a baby. Even though he was now wide awake, he still couldn't pull himself away from this perfect picture. He cautiously took his arm from her waist and rested it on her thigh, before lightly trailing his fingertips along her hip onto the side of her stomach. His hand then crept up her back, over her shoulder and down her arm. When he leaned in to kiss her shoulder, Hermione's eyes began to flutter open.

Hermione rolled onto her back to face him. "Hi," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Harry murmured in her ear.

"Liar," Hermione giggled. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked yawning.

"About three hours," Harry answered smiling.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you kidding?"

"C'mon you hardly slept last night, it's no problem," Harry said.

Hermione relaxed a little. "How long have you been up?"

"About two hours," he replied, and started playing with some strands of her hair.

"Doing what?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just watching you sleep, and sneaking the occasional peek under the covers." Whatever Hermione was about to say became irrelevant, when Harry pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and wet, Harry's tongue diving into explore her mouth fully. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her fingers thread through his messy mop of hair. All thoughts escaped her, and she leaned into the kiss, letting out a small moan. Her tongue battled with his, both anxious to explore each other's mouths. It was lazy, and passionate, the occasional moan from Hermione being the only noise in the room. When they pulled away minutes later, it was only because they were beginning to be deprived of oxygen.

Hermione stared into his eyes, she desperately wanted to make love with him again, but was still far to tender in the lower region to try and take him inside her at that moment. Just then, a thought popped into her head. It was something that she knew she would do for him eventually, and believed there was no time like the present to try it. Deciding to give it a go, Hermione sat up, and pushed Harry by the shoulders down onto his back. Climbing onto him, legs either side of his waist, Hermione laid out her hands flat against his chest.

Harry's eyes rose to stare appreciatively at her breasts, his hands reaching up immediately to cup and gently squeeze her soft mounds Hermione put her hands on top of his and looked at him with raw passion in her eyes, marvelling at how his ever growing bulge felt beneath her. Harry's hands left her breasts, and began gripping the sheets on the bed, exercising much restraint.

Hermione leant down to kiss him briefly on the lips, before trailing hot kisses down his chest, Harry watching her get lower and lower. Hermione finally got in between his legs, and started to slide her hands up the insides of his thighs. Glancing upwards, she was happy to see Harry visibly swallowing. She had heard stories from her friends about when they did this for their boyfriends, and husbands, not surprisingly mainly from Ginny. Ginny also told her it was the easiest way to pleasure a man. Hermione also remembered hearing that there wasn't really any real way to do it wrong, you could only get better. "_Oh well," _she thought. "_Practise makes perfect."_

Looking down at Harry's erection, she studied it for a while. She hadn't really paid that much attention to its appearance last night, all she could think of then was how the hell was it suppose to fit. Well it did, undeniable proof still giving her the occasional sting down below. Before running the risk of Harry getting impatient, she began concentrating on the task at hand.

Running her fingertips lightly over the dark hairs at the base of his hard on, she leaned down slightly and exhaled over the head of his cock. Parting her lips slightly, she took the weeping head into her mouth, running her tongue over the small slit. Hermione heard Harry inhale sharply, a small sound spurred her on. Slowly, she engulfed his entire length, running her tongue down and over the protruding vein. Bobbing her head, she alternated between sucking and licking his cock, her hand stroking his length as she focused on the head. Reaching up with her other hand, she cupped his sac, heavy in her palm, gently squeezing his balls. Suckling on his cock greedily, she didn't have a care for the crude slurping noises she was making.

Glancing up towards Harry's face, she was shocked to see that he had his eyes screwed shut and was lightly sweating. His lips were slightly parted, breathing heavily and trying to keep control of himself. He was gripping the sheets so tightly beside him that his knuckles had begun to turn white.

Hermione took more of his cock deep into her mouth, sucking more forcefully than before. Harry's hips bucked, and he made a grunting sound, he was losing the battle of concentration. He opened his eyes wide, and Hermione saw the muscles in his thighs tightening. Letting out a low cry, he leant up on his elbows to watch as he spilled himself into Hermione's mouth. He was even more shocked to see that she swallowed the whole load he had just fired into her mouth. 

As he felt himself start to calm down, he smiled still breathless when Hermione continued to lick him some more. When she was sure she had got every drop from him, she gave the head one last kiss, and slowly crawled up towards Harry on her hands and knees.

"Did you like that?" she asked, kissing chest.

"Like it?" he repeated, still leaning on his elbows. "Hermione, I loved it."

"Good," Hermione leaned in and kissed his lips, as Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his own body, back down to the bed. Hermione let her hands rake through his dark hair, her forearms level with his face, as Harry moved his hands lovingly up and down her back.

"That's not something I expected you to do for a while at least," Harry told her.

"Well you went down on me last night, so its only fair." she reasoned.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, he knew Hermione almost all his young life, and could never had imagined her to talk like that, or do something like that. He loved this side of her. They had only been in a physical relationship one night, and it was only going to get better.

"Just what are you laughing at Mr Potter?" she asked smirking.

"I've got a naughty girlfriend," he exclaimed in a cute fashion.

"Who's going to get even naughtier when my soreness goes away," she added playfully. She saw a look of concern pass across Harry's features. "What?" she asked softly.

"I hurt you," he said guiltily.

"Harry it's completely normal, I told you that," she tried to assure him.

"Still," he said trying to look away, only to have Hermione grab the side of his face.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said. "Years from now, when were in St Mungo's, and I'm howling in pain pushing out our firstborn from my body, I'll let you feel as guilty as you like. Deal?"

Harry gave her a toothy grin, "Years?"

"I'm thinking at least five," she said.

"Two," he countered.

"Three," she offered.

Harry though for a while. "Deal."

Hermione chuckled, and leant down for another kiss.

"He did what?" Lavender asked laughing.

"I'm serious, he was this close," Ginny started, using her thumb and forefinger to describe what tolerance she had left. "To getting a smack in the mouth."

Ginny and Lavender had shopped for baby clothes, and had been to Gringotts to deposit the café takings from the previous week. They were currently sat in a restaurant having just finished dinner. Ginny had just finished telling Lavender what had happened between her and Draco that morning.

"I gotta say Gin, you and Draco do some pretty weird things," said Lavender.

"Well we like to keep things, exciting shall we say," Ginny defended. "But this time he went too far, I told him he's not to come near me until it grows back."

"It's still there?" Lavender asked shocked.

"Of course not," Ginny replied quickly. "I had to shave the whole thing."

"I read somewhere that some men go for that kind of thing," Lavender said, before taking a sip of her juice.

Ginny shook her head. "No, Draco prefers a full bush."

Lavender covered her face with her hands and laughed, then Ginny's mobile began to ring. "Oh thank Merlin," Lavender joked, hoping to steer away from this particular conversation.

Ginny looked at her phone and squealed excitingly. "It's Hermione," she announced, then answered her phone. "Hi." She paused for a while. "I'm good how are things there, are you having a good time?" After listening for a moment, Ginny inhaled a breath. "Really? Tell, tell, tell."

Lavender watched the excitement on the youngest Weasley's face, and gestured for her to let her in on what was going on, although she had a pretty good idea.

"So where's Harry now," Ginny asked into the phone. "Oh my…….was it good?……how big is it?……What, Hermione do you not know me at all? Put us out of our misery……Wow that had to hurt, but in a good way right?"

"What?" Lavender silently mouthed.

"Okay, well enjoy the rest of your trip, and Friday is girls night got it?" Ginny laughed. "I will…everyone's fine I will give them your love, say hi to Harry for us…okay…love ya, bye."

Ginny snapped her phone shut and looked into the face of an expectant Lavender. "He's as romantic as Romeo, hung like a horse, and our Hermione is finally a woman," she finished proudly.

"Oh," Lavender sighed dreamily. "Cheers," she said raising her glass.

Ginny's glass connected to hers with a soft 'ching', "Next girls night is going to be so much fun."

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been really busy with work lately. Hope you enjoyed this instalment, and will update as soon as I get chance. Thanks again for the reviews you guys leave, stories mean nothing without them. If I don't post before the 31st, Happy Halloween._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **_Here is the next instalment, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter is definitely NC-17. Enjoy H/HR shippers!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 11

After Hermione hung up the call to Ginny, she couldn't help but laugh at her friends crudeness, not that she was expecting anything less. Harry had gone in to the living area to order brunch for them both, so as promised she took the opportunity to let Ginny know that the nightgown had been a success, and her and Harry had succumbed to passion. Hermione got out of bed, put on her robe, and left the bedroom to join Harry.

Harry was currently sitting on the sofa reading a paper that had been outside the door. He looked up upon seeing Hermione entering the room. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah everything's fine," she replied, climbing on the sofa next to him.

Harry folded the paper and put it on the table in front of him, wrapping his arm around her shoulder he kissed her forehead. "I didn't know what you'd like, so I ordered everything on the menu."

"Arrh, that's so sweet thank you, " she said, snuggling against him. "It's strange," she said after a while.

Harry looked down at her. "What's strange?"

"I'm in Rome, and all I want is to spend the rest of the trip in this suite with you," she said rubbing his thigh.

"That's not strange Hermione, I feel exactly the same way." Harry started to stroke her hair softly. "Besides I'll bring you back another time."

Hermione looked up at him. "You will?"

"Of course I will," Harry answered, resting his chin on top of her head. Hermione snuggled even further into his embrace, and let out a sigh of contentment.

Later after finishing breakfast, Harry and Hermione were sat out on the balcony each drinking coffee and reading newspapers.

"I'm so glad this hotel caters for wizards," said Harry, engrossed in his paper. "Nice to be able to keep up with the quidditch scores."

"Ron didn't say anything about a having a game yesterday," Hermione said looking puzzled.

"No, the Cannons didn't play yesterday they're playing next Saturday, thought you'd remember seeing as how you're going."

Hermione gave him a funny look. "When did I decide that?"

"Earlier in the week," Harry replied turning to face her. "I gave tickets to that little guy in your office, Zeke. I told him we'd be there remember."

"No, you told him the tickets were right by you, you didn't say I would be there,"

Harry gave a nervous laugh. "Ok, well, will you go with me to the Cannons game on Saturday?"

"I don't think so baby," she answered.

"Why not?" he asked surprised.

"Because I will put my wand on it that I'm going to have to work on Saturday," she replied.

"But it's Saturday, its your day off," Harry argued.

Hermione laughed. "Was my day off darling, until I was blackmailed into going on call for the next two weekends, so that I could have time off for this holiday."

"On call, there we go so you can come, you might not even be called on," Harry finished proudly.

"Hardly, Harry it's the children's holidays, it's one of the busiest times of the year for my department, of course I'm going to be in work," she pointed out.

Harry looked thoughtful. "Ok valid point, but Zeke, who arguably makes you busier than usual in the broom crash ward, will be at the game so you probably won't need to go in after all."

"Harry…" Hermione started, only to be interrupted.

"Hermione, please, please come. I know you're on call but can you just come on the off chance that they won't call you in to work, please?" Harry begged.

Hermione smiled at him, he was really desperate for her to go. "Fine, but first you've got to tell me why you're so eager for me to come with you. You're not scared of a seven year old are you?" she teased.

"No, I'm not scared of a seven year old," he insisted. "I just, really wanted you to be there with me. Is that not a good enough reason."

Hermione stood up, and went to sit in his lap. Harry put his paper to one side, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course it's a good enough reason," she assured him, while stroking his head with one hand, and the side of his face with the other. "I'm just afraid you going to end up bored of me eventually."

"That's never going to happen," Harry said, before leaning up and kissing her deeply.

Hermione eventually pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Ok, no problem," Harry said rubbing her back.

Hermione smiled, looked down and shook her head, trust Harry not to take a hint she thought. She tried again. "Harry, I said I'm going in the shower."

"Yeah, I know you just…Oh!" Harry blushed, when he realised the hidden question in her statement.

Hermione giggled. "I was hoping you'd wash my back." She was desperate to feel his hands on her again.

"Anything else you want washing?" he asked huskily.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she whispered. Both of them jumped up from the chair, and headed to the bathroom in fits of giggles.

Back at the café, Seamus, Draco, and Ron, were now joined by Dean Thomas, who was telling them all about the girl he had hooked up with at the club on Friday night.

"Well I would've told you guys sooner, but we only just got out of bed about 2 hours ago," Dean smirked.

"Didn't Neville hook up with her room mate?" Draco asked.

"No, unfortunately Neville's hands accidentally brushed up against her tits, and he fainted cold," Dean replied tutting.

"Dean," Seamus said looking at his watch. "Just going back, It's Sunday, 12.45pm. You telling us you've been in bed with her since Friday night?"

"No," Dean picked up his cup from the table, and took a gulp of coffee. "Technically we didn't get back from the club till early Saturday morning, so I've been in bed with her a day and a half." Dean smiled.

Seamus grinned and shook his head, and Ron threw Dean a curious look. "Didn't you guys start to smell?"

Draco smirked at the question, and was interested in Dean's reply.

"Funnily enough no, but we sure did sweat," Dean said winking.

"Well sure," Draco piped up. "You've got to sweat during sex it's in the rules. If you don't then, someone is doing something completely wrong."

Dean nodded, Ron shrugged in agreement, while Seamus began laugh.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said still laughing. "There's rules while having sex?"

The other three men nodded vigorously.

"Of course there's rules," Dean said smiling. "Unspoken and unwritten of course, but you know, rules."

"Man I got married to young," Seamus said to himself. "And sweating is a rule?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Draco replied. "Take me for example…"

"Oh boy," Ron snickered.

"I once went out with this girl," Draco continued ignoring Ron's remark. "She was nice, you know pretty, fun to be around. But shagging her was like shagging a bag of spuds."

Seamus looked thoughtful. "I'm not quite sure how you could compare the two, but, I'm guessing you mean she didn't move, right?"

"Right," Draco confirmed, "Hence…"

"No sweating," finished Dean.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm getting this now," Seamus said. "Although Draco, I think it's pretty shitty that you would dump someone just because they were crap in bed."

"Hey," Draco said defensively. "I didn't break up with her because she was…inexperienced shall we say."

"So why did you?" Dean asked.

Draco turned to look at Ron. "I was already madly in love with you're sister."

"Still sickening," Ron said grinning.

Draco shook his head. "You know, I hope Harry fucks Hermione good because I am getting sick and tired of only being able to talk about my sex life with you two," he said pointing at Seamus and Dean.

"So Ginny? A sweater huh?" Dean asked knowingly.

"Guys," Ron said sternly, sensing where this conversation was heading. "Don't." he uttered comically.

Dean and Seamus still kept their eyes on Draco, who when Ron took a gulp of his drink, closed his eyes and nodded in bliss.

Hermione couldn't quite remember how she came to be in this position. The shower with Harry had started off innocently enough. After getting under the water, they both fell into the normal routine that they would go through every morning. Only this time it felt much better for them both, as they weren't showering alone. They washed each other's hair, scrubbed each other's back, and gave a helping hand where needed. Their eyes wandered over each other's naked appearance when they thought the other wasn't looking, the occasional cheeky grin gracing their features when they got caught admiring one another. It was during one of those grins that Harry gazed lustfully into her eyes, and said, "_I think I missed a bit." _Harry had then slowly backed her up against the wall, and gave her a mouth watering kiss that left her lips tingling. Harry then trailed kisses down her neck and breasts, and slowly worked his way further down.

Hermione suddenly remembered that was how she found herself in this position. Her body pressed flush against the shower wall, one arm braced against the side of the shower, the other clutching at Harry's hair. When he had gotten to his intended spot, Harry placed a hand on her hip to steady her. Hooking her left leg over his shoulder, he started gently stroking her thigh, while he made a good job of 'cleaning' the spot he said she had missed with his tongue.

Hermione couldn't help but be amazed at how long Harry had been paying attention to her most intimate of places. He surely was attentive, and she would thank Merlin to be thankful for that everyday. Hermione would've thrown her head back in intense pleasure had it not been for the tiled wall behind her, instead she threw her head to the side, her breathing becoming ragged. Harry continued to flick her nub repeatedly with his tongue, as Hermione panted heavily and started to move. He stopped stroking her thigh, and grasped it tightly to prevent her form moving any further. He licked at her moist centre, spreading her folds, kissing and suckling every inch of her sweet wet area. He guessed the pleasure was becoming too intense for her, as she started to push at his shoulders, but he held her in place. Her back arched and her legs started to tighten. Her shallow breathing turned into gasping as her orgasm hit, and she cried out Harry's name softly. Feeling the pleasurable wave within her, she shuddered in pure ecstasy, moaning loudly. It was if it was never ending.

"Merlin Harry, that was incredible," she murmured.

"So are you," Harry rasped against her thigh.

Eventually she collapsed back against the shower wall, trying to regulate her breathing and get herself back in control. Harry released her leg from his shoulder, and started to massage some of the water that was rolling down the front of her body, into her sensitive area. Harry couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. Looking up and seeing her content face warmed his heart to no end. He had never seen anything so beautiful, Hermione Granger after an orgasm was a incredible sight to behold. Harry started to kiss her stomach, the steady stream of water trailing down her, connecting with his face. Harry moved further upwards, and paid extra attention to her breasts. They were round and full, crowned with dusky pink nipples. He kissed his way around her nipples, his tongue teasingly flicking them. He covered her nipples with his mouth, rubbing his wet tongue delicately around the nub, sucking lightly. Harry gave each equal treatment causing Hermione to moan loudly, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and let her hand cup the back of his head gently. Harry gave each breast equal treatment before standing up and kissing Hermione lazily. She clung to him tightly as his tongue invaded her mouth.

Finally breaking away, they rested their foreheads against one another, slowly regaining their breaths.

"Getting frisky in the shower already," Harry said leaning his hands either side of Hermione's shoulders, against the shower wall. "Were getting pretty good at this."

"Well you know us Harry, not like us to wait around for things to happen," she joked.

"Not anymore," Harry spoke softly, before closing his eyes and smiling.

Hermione kept her eyes open, and looked at him seriously. "I'm not sore anymore."

"Hmm?" Harry asked still dazed, opening his eyes slowly. "What?"

"I'm not sore anymore," she repeated softly, her arm coming from around his shoulders, her hand reaching down in between them to hold him gently.

"Oh," Harry said sceptically after a sharp intake of breath. "You said you were this morning."

"It seems to have magically disappeared," Hermione grinned, and began to stroke him.

He groaned quietly, and started pushing into her hand. "Really…cause, I'd really like to be inside you again."

"So what's stopping you?" Hermione whispered.

Hermione's comment silenced him effectively, he didn't need to be told again. Harry leaned in, their lips meeting again. Hermione deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue across his lips, as Harry used his body to push her against the wall. She could feel each of his muscles pressed against her body, and his erection poking her in the stomach. To know that she had that effect on him, filled her with passion. Their tongues duelled, then fell into a rhythm, stroking one another. Hermione pulled back to suck on Harry's bottom lip, before covering his lips with her own again. He groaned as she dominated his mouth, her hands moving up to tangle in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her hips as she leaned into his chest, and put one hand on his cheek, and one hand on his shoulder. Harry broke the kiss, and again leant his forehead against hers, his sparkling emerald eyes gazing into her brown orbs.

She slipped her arms around his shoulders and drew him closer, before hooking a leg around his waist. Harry let his hands fall from her waist and down to her bottom, where he effortlessly picked her up, and pressed himself even further against her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, her forehead never leaving his, her eyes never breaking their gaze. Hermione had her legs wrapped around him so tightly, Harry was sure he'd be able to let one hand leave from where he was holding her up, to sneak up in between them, to guide himself inside her. He managed to place the tip of his now painfully hard cock at her entrance. Placing his hand underneath one of her thighs, he was about to thrust in before one of Hermione's hands left his shoulders, sneaked between them, and rested on her stomach.

Before Harry could question what was happening, Hermione whispered a contraceptive charm, and Harry blew out a breath in relief. "I forgot," he said.

"I didn't," Hermione smiled and placed her hand back around his shoulders. Harry still didn't move. "You can do it now," she assured him.

Harry gave her a quick kiss, kept his forehead against hers, and slowly pushed inside. Hermione gasped, and moved her hands to grab the side of his head. He groaned at the heat and the tightness surrounding him, while sliding up until he was fully sheathed. Hermione tried to keep control of herself as he entered her, his size still surprising her. Harry gave her a cute questioning look, which she silently replied to with a smile. She moaned as he began to slowly move within her, the friction still new, and wonderfully indescribable. But most importantly, no pain, only pleasure.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and drew him closer to her. Harry braced himself against the shower wall, arms extended on either side of Hermione's shoulders, as he thrust up into her. Her lips were slightly parted as Harry continued to thrust into her at a slow pace. She was so tight, clamping down on his cock. Every time he pulled out to thrust back up into her, he felt as though her inner muscles were trying to keep a hold on him. She was perfect. She breathed heavily as he repeatedly thrust into her, whispering his name over and over. The muscles in his arms rippled as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon. Their eyes kept their contact, making love seemed even more pleasurable when they saw the emotion swirling within one another. There was no better feeling in the world.

Harry realized with even more effect as he was making love to Hermione, that she was more important to him than anything ever had been, or ever would be in his life. Important in a way that he couldn't quite define, and probably would never be able to no matter how hard he tried. He loved her with everything that he had. She was his life. His everything.

"Oh Harry! Baby do it faster!" she murmured softly. Harry really wanted to grant her request, but he could feel himself getting very close to the edge. She began to grind against him, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh fuck." Harry grunted, his voice trembling. The pleasure was becoming far too intense, and he could feel the fire start to emerge in his belly, that started to run down into his balls. "Hermione…I can't…I can't hold out much longer." he admitted, his face the picture of concentration.

"Come for me then." she said huskily.

He could certainly do that. Harry was sure it would be a while before he would be more grateful to Hermione, than he was right at this moment. She made it easy for him. After she said it, he nearly came on command. Grabbing onto her thighs more firmly, he forcefully began thrusting even harder and faster, causing Hermione to cry out louder than ever before. If the room next door as occupied, it would be no secret as to what was going on this very moment. After speeding up the pace, Harry exploded, his orgasm hitting him with incredible force. Trying to maintain his eye contact with Hermione became damn near impossible as he spurt into her, over and over again.

Hermione couldn't help but grin devilishly at Harry's face during his orgasm, it was something that she saw as cute, and erotic at the same time. It was enough to trigger her orgasm, her muscles contracting as the pleasure Harry had caused her coursed through her body. She grabbed Harry's head even tighter as she felt his seed enter her.

"Oh Harry!… you feel so good." Hermione moaned, and then started to tremble as she came down from her high.

"You're beautiful," Harry said breathlessly. He carefully lowered them to the floor, Hermione sitting with her legs either side of him, her hands clasped around his neck.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing her head back to let some water from the shower run down her face.

"Wasn't it though!" Harry said as more of a statement more than a question, and started wipe the excess water from Hermione's face.

"Can we do that everyday?" Hermione asked while smoothing his hair back.

"Just for future reference, you never have to ask me that again," Harry grinned running his hands up and down Hermione's legs.

"Oh goody," Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Hermione let her hands drop to the side of Harry's legs, as he leaned back a little on his hands, getting a marvellous view of Hermione's breasts.

After a while Hermione caught him staring. "What are you looking at?"

"You," he answered his eyes not leaving her chest.

"Err, no Harry, this is me," she said pointing to her eyes. "These, are my breasts," she finished, pointing to the spot he kept looking at.

Harry started to smile. "You know technically they're 'ours' now."

Hermione giggled, "Yeah, I'd love to know how you've come to that conclusion."

"Well I'm your boyfriend now, so they're kind of mind too," he said laughing.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at this ridiculous conversation. But it was fun, she was happy to play along. "You don't get to co-own my breasts just because you're my boyfriend you know?"

"That's not fair," Harry whined jokingly.

"What exactly would you get out of it?" she asked smirking, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, all it would it mean is that I'd get to touch, play and fondle them whenever I wanted to, be it morning noon or night," he replied winking.

"Okay," said Hermione. She actually didn't think that Harry's way of thinking was all that bad. Although she had a stipulation.

"Really?" Harry asked in semi-surprise. "I didn't think you'd go for that to be honest."

"Oh, there is a condition," she said seriously.

"Yeah what's that?" Harry asked intrigued.

Hermione started to wiggle her bottom. "I get to co-own your penis."

Harry leant forward grinning madly, and cradled Hermione's face in his hands. "Hermione, you can touch, play with and fondle my penis anytime you see fit."

"I should hope so," Hermione said before capturing Harry's mouth with her own, in a kiss that would've been incredibly romantic, if they could have stopped themselves from laughing against each others lips.

"So are you going to see her again?" Seamus asked. He, Ron, Dean, and Draco were still talking about Dean's lady friend from the club.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Dean answered. "It was more of a one night thing."

"Or in your case 'a night and a day' thing." Ron added.

"Exactly," Dean smirked. He was about to say something more before someone walking into the café caught his attention. "Guys, isn't that…Justin?"

All the men looked towards the door, to see Justin Finch-Fletchley walk through with another man. "It sure is Dean," Seamus confirmed. "Justin 'Three thrusts and I'm done' Finch-Fletchley."

All laughed but Ron, "I don't get it," he said looking again at Justin.

"You don't want to, trust me," Draco said smirking.

"Is that his new boyfriend?" Seamus asked.

"Yes Seamus," Draco said. "That man with the fitted blue t-shirt, and the tight leather trousers, is Justin's new boyfriend."

"Oh shit, he's coming over here," Dean mumbled. "Quick act natural." All of them froze, and looked down at the table.

"Hello chaps," Justin said upon reaching the table.

A collection of "Whassup," "Hey," and "How you doing?" emanated from the Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Draco.

"I've been doing spectacular thank you," Justin replied. Just as he was about to elaborate, Ginny and Lavender showed up behind them.

"Justin, hi, I haven't seen you in like forever," Lavender said before going over to kiss Seamus's cheek. "What you been up to?"

"Oh plenty, but not as much as you it would appear," he replied referring to her stomach. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you, just under six weeks to go, me and Shay are couldn't be happier," she said dreamily whilst rubbing her swollen stomach.

"That's delightful to hear Lavender, congratulation Seamus," he said shaking Seamus's hand.

"Hello Justin," Ginny said shyly from the side of him.

"Ginny," he said happily, throwing his arms around her. "great to see you again, I trust you are keeping well yes?"

Ginny glanced over at Draco who had a smirk on his face. "As well as can be expected."

Justin started to look around, "It would seem the only one's missing from this little reunion would be Harry and Hermione, they're experiencing good fortunes I hope."

"Harry and Hermione have gone for a dirty weekend away?" Dean told him.

"Dean!" Lavender chided. "There's nothing dirty about it."

"Whatever," Dean shrugged with a smile on his face.

"Harry and Hermione…a weekend away…together you say?" Justin asked in surprise.

"Yeah, they got together over a week ago," Lavender informed him. "They just wanted to spend some time together alone."

"Well that's wonderful news," Justin said with a happy voice. "So they finally found each other huh?" His last comment earning smiles from everyone.

"Justin we don't know if they've made it public knowledge yet," Ron said thinking of his two friends. "So if you don't mind keeping it to yourself."

"Oh of course," Justin assured him. "Silence is key right?"

"Right," Ron smiled appreciatively.

"Well where are my manners? Everyone, this is my boyfriend." Justin said referring to the man next to him. "This is Holden."

Draco was the first to offer his hand. "Draco," he introduced himself, and shook his hand.

"Hi Draco, Holden," Justin's boyfriend said. "Holden Magroin,"

Draco smiled wickedly, while the others tried to hide their laughter. "Excuse me? Your kidding right?"

"No, its my name," Holden said seriously.

"O-k…nice to meet you," Draco said while trying to keep a straight face.

"Honestly Holden," Justin grinned. "I've told you about announcing your surname in public, we must get it changed by deed poll immediately."

Whilst Holden was shaking everyone else's hand, Ginny turned to him. "So how did you two meet?"

Everyone's ears perked up as Justin began to answer. "We met in Miami, which is where I spent the first two years after school. Holden was there simply on holiday. Anyway, we met at a Luau that my favourite bar was throwing and became good friends. We kept in touch and met up when I returned to England. He spurned my advances twice, but the third time, he caved. We've been together for a month now."

Draco found he couldn't resist. "Well you know what they say Justin, three times a charm." Seamus, Lavender, and Dean bit back laughter, whereas Ginny gave Draco a deathly glare.

"Quite," Justin said unaware that the joke was aimed at him. "Well anyway, I must go and sip some of your delicious coffee Lavender, would be great to see you all again soon, give my love to Harry and Hermione. Come along Holden,"

When the two were out of earshot, Ginny turned to Lavender. "Can I use you backroom?"

"Sure," Lavender said. "Take as long as you want."

"Thanks," Ginny turned her attentions to Draco, her nostrils flaring. "You," she pointed at him. "Back room. Now!" she said through gritted teeth. Ginny left, and walked through the swinging doors to the back room, where Lavender and Seamus, along with their closest friends relaxed and talked if the café ever got to busy.

Draco got up from his chair, and slowly walked in the same direction his girlfriend had. "Well this ought to be fun."

"Dead man walking," Dean said with a grin, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco, Ginny was well and truly pissed off.

Draco entered the room his girlfriend had gone in, and shut the door behind him. Ginny had her back to him, and her hands on her hips. He decided to speak first. "Okay, let me have it," he said bravely.

Ginny spun round in rage and walked up to him," How could you do that?!!" she demanded angrily.

"Do what?" Draco replied evenly.

"Oh don't give me that evasive bullshit Draco, you know exactly what you did! How could you do that to me?!!" she asked fiercely.

"Ginny, it was a joke okay, you know as in, ha ha," Draco said in a sarcastic manner.

"Don't you dare speak to me as if I'm some fucking child!" she said, her anger intensifying every second. "You embarrassed me, I told you what happened between me and Justin in confidence, and you went and took the piss right in front of him!"

"I'm sorry alright," Draco said sincerely. "But he didn't even know what I was talking about, so I don't see what the big deal is!"

"The big deal is he could've, the point is, you don't think about those possibilities," Ginny shouted in frustration before turning around again.

"Gin, if this about this morning, I said I'm sorry, I thought you'd find it funny, I didn't know it would upset you this much," he said softly, approaching her.

Ginny turned abruptly to meet his face again. "You haven't listened to a thing I've said have you?!"

Draco rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of this. "What?! What have you said?!" he shouted.

Ginny began to yell furiously. "I want to know if you're ever going to think before you speak! I want to know if you're ever going to consider the outcome of your actions! I want to know if you're ever going to change, or will you go on as usual and not give a shit about what you do, or how it effects other people!!"

Draco took a calming breath. "Those stupid remarks that I make, those devilish things that I do, were two of things you said you loved most about me, so what's changed? I thought you'd been acting weird towards me the past few day's, but this has just fuelled my suspicions."

Ginny shook her head in dismay. "You know what, maybe who I am, doesn't work with who you are anymore."

Draco's face dropped a mile. "What?" he asked softly.

Ginny softened a little after seeing the look on his face, he was in utter shock. But she had to keep going. "Let's face it, we don't act like normal couples do Draco. We don't go out for romantic dinner's, we don't talk about each others day at work, and we're certainly not affectionate with each other in public."

Draco still couldn't process everything that was going through his mind. "We can do those things, if that's what you want, it's no reason to throw away what we have."

Ginny gave a sarcastic laugh. "What is it that we have Draco? We have great sex, that's it!"

"Don't say that," he pleaded gently. "That's not true. Having great sex isn't a bad thing, but you can't say that it's the only thing we have, and to be honest I'm pissed off that you would think that!"

Draco was now beginning to get angry at this absurd argument over what he thought was nothing.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" he asked, only to have Ginny give him a cold glare.

Just then, a thought went through his mind that made his heart plummet to the ground. "Is there someone else?"

"Oh don't be so fucking stupid," she answered in a mad tone.

"Well then what is it Gin," Draco shouted throwing his hands in the air. "What is it you want me to think? Here I am thinking that our relationship is great and solid as ever, only for you to tell me that you want me to change, that life with me isn't making you happy, that we don't work anymore. What is it you want me to do?!!" he yelled, his anger reaching boiling point.

Ginny walked up to him, her eyes set on his. "I want you to grow the fuck up!" she answered in a deadly tone.

Ginny walked past him to open the door, she was about to leave the room before she said one last thing to him. "I would appreciate it if you didn't come home tonight." with that she left, leaving Draco looking dumbfounded.

After a while Draco finally left the back room, and went through to the café, where he knew there would be questions.

"What have you done to my sister?" Ron asked, his face going red. "Ginny just hightailed it out of here without saying a word."

"Why don't you find out and tell me, cause I'd love to know myself," Draco replied sourly.

"Are you okay?" Seamus asked concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Draco muttered. He never was the sort to get emotional in front of anyone, apart from Ginny. "Dean, can I crash at your place tonight? I need a place to stay."

"Yeah, yeah sure," Dean replied. "As long as you want."

"She threw you out?!" Ron asked in shock, but decided to drop it when the others looked at him sharply.

"I'd tell you what was happening, if I knew myself okay," Draco said to them all. "I need to go, I'll see you all later." Draco left the café, wondering how the hell his day had ended like this.

After Draco left the café, Ron grabbed his coat. "I'm going to see Ginny."

"Maybe you should leave her alone for a while Ron," Lavender advised. "She might need some time alone."

"Fine, I'll go to the burrow, see if mum knows anything, I'll see you later," Ron then left the café.

Seamus looked at his wife strangely. "I'm surprised you didn't go after her, she's one of your best friends isn't she?"

"Of course she is babe," Lavender said nervously. "She just wants to be alone that's all."

"Do you know what's goin on?" Seamus probed his wife.

"Not really," Lavender fibbed. She hated being even the slightest dishonest with her husband, but Ginny had sworn her to secrecy.

"Weird," Dean mumbled shaking his head, then took a sip from his cup.

Lavender kissed her husbands head, anything to avoid his piercing gaze. She was worried about both her friends. She felt sympathetic toward Draco, but was the only one that could understand Ginny's change in behaviour. She knew exactly why her friend was acting differently.

_I hope you liked this chapter, if you didn't, sorry. Apologies again for the time it took to update, I try my best. Please keep reading and reviewing, your thought's mean the world to me. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Wow, another update within a week, I'm doing well. This one is a little naughty too. Enjoy!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 12

The next morning Hermione was waking up with the biggest smile on her face, a smile that began to fade when she reached out for Harry, only to find his side of the bed empty. Sitting up and clutching the sheets around her naked body, she was surprised to see Harry sitting in a chair across the room, fully dressed and tying his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked smoothing her hair from her face.

Harry looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "I think it's a little late for modesty, don't you?" he asked chuckling, referring to the sheets she was clutching to her chest.

"I might get a chill," she replied grinning.

Harry finished tying his shoes, then stood up and walked over to Hermione. Sitting down on the bed opposite her, he leaned in and brushed her lips with his.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said stroking her hair.

"Good morning, handsome," Hermione said rubbing his thigh.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked softly before giving her neck a gentle kiss.

"Shagged out," Hermione admitted with a smirk. "Literally."

After their fun in the shower the day before, Harry had managed to make love to Hermione a further three times throughout the rest of the afternoon and evening.

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, about an hour," he answered.

Hermione glanced at the bedside table which read 8.00am. "You've been up since seven? Shouldn't you be tired after all of that physical activity we engaged in yesterday?" Hermione asked amazed.

Harry laughed. "To be honest sweetheart, I've never felt so refreshed and alive as I do right at this moment."

"Gosh Harry, where do you get your energy from?" Hermione asked letting her fingers graze down his shirt covered chest.

Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Hermione seemed to give him energy that appeared to be endless. Of course he was still learning how to make himself last longer during sex, that was something that would come with time, but afterwards he only needed a while to catch his breath, and he would be raring to go again. Hermione had even gone so far as to call him an animal last night, a title that he fully intended to continue living up to. He also put it down to the fact that he slept better than he ever had been able to in the past, purely because Hermione was in his arms throughout the night. He woke up this morning feeling totally fulfilled and happy. Another reason. Who knew that being miserable could make you so tired? And that being happy made you feel so awake.

"I'm not quite sure, but I have a feeling you're the cause," Harry mused, raising her hand that was on his chest to his lips.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. "I have a really good idea," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, what's that?" Harry smiled intrigued.

"Why don't you take these off?" Hermione clutched his shirt. "And come back to bed."

"That really is a good idea," Harry said cradling Hermione's face. "But I was hoping we could out today."

Hermione looked a little disappointed. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do," Harry assured her stroking her cheeks. "And we will, later I promise."

"Ok," Hermione said quietly not at all convinced.

Harry felt awful, he had no idea she would be upset over this. He would gladly oblige to her suggestion, only he wanted to take her out and spoil her today.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would upset you," he said honestly. "I only wanted to take you out, get some fresh air, maybe buy you breakfast."

Hermione looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but sincerity. She felt a little selfish, the past two days they had been here Harry had done everything she had wanted to do, and made her feel as though she was the only person in his world.

"I think that's a better idea at this particular time," she whispered smiling.

Harry looked relieved, but still wanted to make sure she was okay it. "Are you really sure? Cause I can get naked really quick."

"I'm positive," she replied laughing. "I can be ready in half an hour."

"Great," Harry said clasping his hands together. "Although there is something that I need to do before you get in the shower."

"Really, what?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry reached up, grabbed the sheet that she was clutching with her hands and began to slowly pull it down. When Hermione's breasts were fully exposed to him, Harry winked, and started to lean down towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked amused.

Harry's face was within an inch of one of her breasts when he looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Co-ownership remember." he said before kissing her breast.

Harry started to swirl his tongue around the nipple, and let out a throaty moan when it became hard between his lips. He brushed over it again and again with his tongue, then bit it softly before releasing it completely. He looked up to see Hermione's eyes closed in contentment.

"So you say you can be ready in half an hour?" Harry asked sitting up again, grinning like a cat that got the cream.

Hermione opened her eyes widely and looked at him bemusedly. "Huh?" she breathed.

"I'll go get you some of that disgusting complementary coffee to wake you up a bit," Harry got up from the bed and was nearly out of the room when Hermione's voice rang through his ears.

"Hey!" Hermione said, her voice raised.

"Yes baby," Harry replied in a innocent tone turning to face her.

"Come here you," Hermione beckoned him with her finger, her face still flushed.

He slowly started to approach the bed, and as soon as Harry was close enough to her, Hermione reached out and cupped him firmly with her hand. She started to stroke him softly through the fabric of his jeans, the heat emanating form Harry's crotch beginning to excite her immensely. He was hard in no time. Stroking the ever growing bulge in his jeans, she manage to elicit a low groan from Harry.

He wanted to play games, well that was fine with her, she could give as good as she got. Seeing Harry's head thrown back and his eyes closed, Hermione leaned forward, and placed a kiss against his hidden erection, before releasing him and sitting back with a smile on her face.

Harry looked down at her with a questioning gaze on his face.

"What can I say? Co-ownership can be a bitch darling," Hermione said grinning wickedly.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his now protruding hard on. Making a decision he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Another hour won't make much of a difference," he said climbing on top of Hermione, and making her fall on her back.

"Try and tease me you bastard," Hermione said in mock sternness.

Harry managed to let out a laugh before Hermione cupped the back of his head, and crashed his lips to hers. The two lovers quickly lost themselves in each other once again, totally unaware of what was occurring between two of their closest friends back home.

Throughout the night Draco fought in vain to try and get some sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the argument with Ginny out of his mind. He noticed Ginny was acting a little different than usual these past few days, but he never anticipated that things had gotten so bad between them, well for her anyway.

He had not long ago gotten back from a mission in France that had kept them apart for two weeks, she seemed ecstatic when he returned. He smiled fondly at the memory. The minute he stepped out of the fireplace she leapt on him, and rained kiss after kiss on him, before they eventually ended up in the bedroom. That was the same night that Hermione had called, and unknowingly interrupted their lovemaking with the news that she was getting married. It all seemed so long ago, but it had only been over two weeks ago.

It was amazing to him how quickly things changed. The smile on his face as he reminisced dropped when he suddenly remembered that he was alone, in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. It was kind of Dean to put him up for the night, but he missed Ginny. He missed the warmth of her body next to him, and the way she used to snuggle up to him during the night.

Glancing over to the clock, he sighed when it read 7.14am. He was due in work for 9.00am, but couldn't bring himself to get out of bed regardless of whether he could sleep or not. That and some of the things that he needed for work were back at the apartment he shared with Ginny. She had asked him not to return last night, but she hadn't said anything about not going back this morning. He didn't know if it was such a good idea to go home this morning or not, he certainly didn't want to upset her anymore than he had. But he needed to know why. Why had her opinion of him gone down so much?

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Draco said looking over at where the noise had come from.

"I'm going to work now pal, I've got a 7.45am start," Dean spoke from the other side of the door. "Help yourself to whatever you want, and I'll see you later maybe?"

"Thanks Dean, see you later," Draco replied appreciatively, then soon heard Dean's fireplace roar.

Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered what his red headed beauty was doing right this moment.

Ginny gently dabbed her face with a towel, after she had splashed cold water over her face. It was the second time since she had woke up over an hour ago that she had been sick. Not that she wasn't used to it, it had been happening the last few days. Switching off the light in her bathroom, she slowly walked back to her bed, and crawled back underneath the covers. Her and Draco's covers.

She had never had so much trouble sleeping as she did when he wasn't there next to her. She remembered how hard it was to deal with when he had been in France for two weeks. Last night was just another painful reminder of the longing she had gone through in that time. Only this was all her fault. She knew her hormones were all over the place, but she realised that she had completely over reacted.

She couldn't be sure how long she had spent crying when she had got home yesterday. She kept remembering the look on his face when she belittled their relationship, the pain in his eyes when he asked if there was someone else. She was disgusted with herself. He had every reason to be confused, her emotions that she had tried to push away the past few days had caught up with her, and exploded full force in a huge argument that she never planned on having with him, although she was waiting for an excuse to be mad at him. It was as if her emotions were fuel, and Draco's pop at Justin in the café was the match that ignited them.

Everything was fine till she had gone out with Lavender yesterday. She had been ignoring the signs putting it down to stress, but when she was unable to keep down her lunch, Lavender all but forced her to go and see a healer.

It was then that her secret suspicion was confirmed. She was over four weeks pregnant.

When the healer had given her the news, she had experienced both happiness and sadness. She felt happy at the thought of her and Draco's little baby growing within her, and sad at the thought that she no idea on how to be a parent. She believed that Draco had no idea either. People would probably automatically assume that because she grew up in a big family and had had the great Molly Weasley as a mother, that she would have the exact same instincts, but she didn't think she had.

She knew Draco wasn't the maternal type either, he had a hard time voicing his feelings, and treated every problem as if it were a joke, it was his way of dealing with things. These sides of his personality along with his smart remarks and the naughty things he did, made her fall madly in love with him. They never got bored with each other because they saw almost everything the same way. If there was a disagreement they'd agree to disagree, if there was a problem they would ignore it until it became a catastrophe, and if there was an argument they'd make it up to each other in bed. It was the way their relationship went, and it worked well for them both.

But after Ginny found out she was pregnant, she knew that things would have to change. They would have to change. She thought that shouting at him, and telling him that he had to grow up would make her feel more responsible and motherly. All she felt like was a hypocrite, because she looked at and treated life exactly the same way he did.

In the end it came down to one thing, she was terrified of what his reaction would be. They had never talked about kids, they didn't really talk about their future. They only ever got as far as saying they wanted to be together, and that was enough for both of them.

Smelling Draco's scent on the shirt that she had slept in last night she made a decision, she would apologize to him for being so unreasonable, and give him the chance to react the way she hoped he would.

Harry and Hermione had finally made it out of their hotel suite, and were currently sitting outside of a restaurant in a quiet side street eating breakfast.

"So who are the Cannons playing on Saturday?" Hermione asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.

Harry chuckled before taking a bite of toast.

Hermione blinked. "What's tickled you?"

Harry swallowed his toast. "You making out you're interested in quidditch."

Hermione pretended to be offended. "Hey I'm interested in quidditch, not to the extent that you and Ron are but interested just the same."

"They're playing Puddlemere United," Harry told her before forking some scrambled egg into his mouth.

Hermione started to nod. "Dumbledore's team eh?" a look of sadness passing across her face as she remembered their old headmaster.

Harry reached over and stroked one of her hands. "Yeah that's right."

Harry knew Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted them to continue to be upset at his passing, but celebrate the life that he had. But it was hard not to get a little emotional whenever his name was mentioned.

"Oliver Wood plays for them doesn't he?" Hermione asked trying to brighten up the conversation.

"I stand corrected," Harry said grinning. "You know more than I thought."

"Well of course I do darling, I'm Hermione Granger ," she stated proudly.

Harry gave her a toothy grin and continued to eat his breakfast.

Hermione dug out some of her grapefruit with her spoon. "So are you going to level with me now?"

"What?" Harry looked up confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying I don't believe the whole 'I want you to just be there with me' reason, but there has to me more to it as to why you desperately want me to go to the game with you on Saturday."

After a while Harry closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Oh good, this sounds juicy," Hermione said putting the spoonful of grapefruit in her mouth.

"As you probably know," Harry started slowly. "The Cannons game against Puddlemere is a pretty big occasion on the quidditch calendar, meaning there will be a lot of media attention focusing on it."

"Okay," Hermione said encouraging him to continue.

Harry started to feel nervous. "So I was thinking…that maybe…if it's ok with you…we could…go as a couple?"

"But if all the media are there…" she stopped when she realized what he was asking. "Oh…I see."

"Hermione, I know that it's a big deal but were going to have to do it sooner or later," he reasoned.

"I know that," she said quietly.

Harry reached for both of her hands across the table and linked her fingers with his. "Hermione, the media can print what they like, people can say and do what they want, but I'm ready to let the world know how crazy I am about you."

Hermione smiled slightly as Harry continued to try and convince her. "Lets face it princess, the sooner they find out, the sooner they get bored, the sooner you and I can get on with our lives," he said rationally.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a while. "We planning on giving Luna the main scoop?" she asked her smile getting bigger.

Luna had become editor/writer for the Quibbler after her father retired. Even though Hermione had once said, "_The Quibbler is a joke, everyone knows that." _she had to admit that Luna had turned things around. Not only did she manage to make the magazine more serious, she also got away with allowing some of the more outrageous stories to be included, it was after all what it was renowned for. Employing Ginny Weasley as agony aunt had been a huge success also. Hermione and the rest of the girls would laugh for hours on end at the letters she received at times.

"The Quibbler?" Harry asked interrupting her reverie.

Hermione looked at him with a serious expression. "She's one of our best friends Harry, she wouldn't write lies about us and I think it would be a great opportunity for us to get our story across."

Harry smiled happily, Hermione had all but agreed to his suggestion. "So you ready to go public then?" he asked just to be sure.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I am."

Harry brought both of her hands to lips. "That's really great." He kissed inside the palm of her hand, and then sought out her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied her heart full to the brim.

Harry reluctantly let go of her hands so that he could finish his breakfast before it got cold.

Hermione suddenly thought of something. "What time do you think you'll be home from work Friday night?"

"I'll never know the answer to those kind of questions in my line of work sweetie," he replied honestly.

"Well if I told you we had plans Friday night, do you think you could get home at a reasonable hour?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Harry's face lit up. "What kind of plans?"

"Like, going to see my parents to tell them were in a more intimate relationship now," she said now waiting anxiously for his reaction.

Harry answered with what seemed to be sincere excitement, "Ohhhh!" before his face turned serious. "No."

Hermione shook her head smiling. "They need to know about us Harry, and I don't want them to find out about our relationship in the papers."

Harry raised his eyebrows still not feeling good about facing Mr Granger.

Hermione giggled. "Harry my parents love you, you've got nothing to worry about."

Harry finished the last of his breakfast and leant back in his chair. "Yeah but that was before Hermione, we were just friends then. It's different now that I'm…" he struggled to finish the sentence.

"Now that you're what?" Hermione playfully urging him to continue.

Harry started to get fidgety. "Now that I'm…you know…putting things in you."

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head again giggling. "That was really romantic."

"Shut up," Harry said shyly folding his arms.

"You are too cute sometimes, you know that?" Hermione put her elbow on the table, and leaned against her hand.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry asked her nicely.

"Why?" she asked him with false innocence.

Harry placed his crossed arms on the table and got closer to her. "Because every time you throw me that face, you know I end up giving in."

"Well?" she asked not changing the look on her face.

Looking into her eyes he finally gave up. After all, she was willing to deal with the media, he could deal with her parents.

"Fine," he said softly. "You win, you always win."

Hermione put an arm around his shoulders, kissed his forehead, then his lips. "Thank you."

They both leaned back into their chairs as the waiter appeared to clear their table.

"Was everything aright for you Signore, Signora?" the waiter asked politely resting the empty plates on his arm.

"It was lovely thank you," Hermione said.

"Yeah wonderful, thanks," Harry agreed.

The waiter looked between them both, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Just the bill please," Harry replied.

"Of course," the waiter smiled and walked back into the restaurant.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "So, how do you think they'll react?" Harry asked Hermione, 'they' meaning her parents.

"They'll be fine Harry," Hermione said comfortingly. "You know how my mother is, she's a little interfering at times, and a bit of a control freak."

"No, really," he remarked sarcastically.

"And my father is just a bit overprotective," Hermione said ignoring his comment.

"So my chances are getting out alive are pretty minimal then?" he asked.

"Yeah pretty much," she said playfully. "It has been a while since I've seen them, so my mother will probably want us to sleep over."

Harry gulped. "Sleep over? As in, stay overnight?"

Hermione smiled. "Merlin, I think he's got it," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "All I'm saying is, why would we have to stay over?"

"Because it will be a lot easier than trying to explain to my mother why we wouldn't want to," Hermione said, knowing that her mother would insist on the them sleeping over.

"But won't they make us sleep in separate bedrooms?," Harry asked with a downcast expression.

"Not if I tell my mother the only way we'll agree to spend the night, is if we can sleep together," said Hermione.

Harry's face brightened up a bit. "Good, cause I'm getting use to waking up next to you now, and I don't want that to change."

"It won't, trust me," she said leaning in for another kiss.

Harry blew out a breath. "Well if anything it'll be an experience."

Hermione finished the rest of her drink, and reached for her bag. "I really wouldn't worry, my failed relationship with plant boy will be a huge topic for her to discuss, she probably won't even notice you're there," Hermione said looking through her bag..

"Steven right?" Harry asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Lets just say my mother likes to be right about everything," Hermione replied as she pulled out her purse.

The waiter appeared before them with a small plate carrying the folded bill, and placed it in front of Harry on the table. Harry took the bill and opened it, before reaching into his pocket for his credit card.

"Thank you," he said handing it to the waiter.

"I'll be right back signore," the waiter said before leaving their table.

"How much was it?" Hermione asked with her purse in her hand.

"Quite reasonable," Harry replied smugly. Hermione was about to open her mouth to protest his evasiveness, when Harry held a hand up. "What's mine is yours remember?"

"Fine," Hermione said quietly, putting her purse back in her bag.

"Don't be angry with me," Harry said reaching for her hand.

"I'm not," she insisted.

"You are," he said not believing her.

"I'm not angry with you Harry, I just wish you'd let me pay my way sometimes," she said softly.

"And I wish you'd just let me spoil you and enjoy it," Harry reached up and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Cause I really enjoy taking care of you."

"Were suppose to take care of each other," Hermione pointed out to him.

"How about you take really good care of me in bed later?" he suggested playfully.

Hermione made an attempt in vain not to smile, "What are you my pimp now?"

Harry leaned in closer, "Nah, I'm just your lovesick boyfriend who can't get enough of you."

Hermione was about to give him a full blown passionate snog, but thought against it when she heard the footsteps of the waiter coming back with Harry's receipt.

"Your receipt and card signore?" the waiter said handing them to Harry.

"Thank you," Harry replied, then handed the waiter a 20 euro tip.

"Ringraziarla il signore," the waiter said happily. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

When the waiter was out of sight Harry turned to Hermione, "So where do you want to go now?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, where would you like to go?"

After about ten seconds of silent thinking and stealing little glances at each other, their eyes met and held with naughty grins gracing both their faces.

"Hotel room!" they both said at the same time, before quickly gathering their things, jumping from their chairs, and almost running in the direction of their hotel.

"I knew something was wrong Lav," Luna said handing her friend a cup of tea.

Lavender had decided to go to The Quibbler's main office to visit Luna, and inform her what was going on with Ginny. After Ginny had her pregnancy confirmed, she pleaded with Lavender not to tell any of the guys what was going on, but said she could let Luna know if she saw her before she did, on the condition Luna didn't tell Ron.

"I didn't suspect anything until she threw up her dinner yesterday," said Lavender cooling the tea with a gentle blow from her lips.

"The energy she was radiating when I last saw her was different," Luna said sitting opposite her friend.

Lavender chuckled. "And they say I was the dizzy one in school."

"It was a little unusual when she oweled in sick this morning," Luna said before taking a sip of her tea. "She didn't go in to detail like she usually does."

"I think she's having a hard time coming to terms with it, it was so unexpected," Lavender told her.

Luna looked concerned. "How did Draco take it?"

Lavender gave a quick raise of the eyebrows. "That's why we are not to say anything to the guys, she hasn't told him yet. Although they had what I can only assume was a huge argument in the backroom of the café yesterday."

"What makes you say that?" Luna asked.

Lavender took a deep breath. "When we got back to the café after we'd been to the healers, Justin was there. Draco found an opportunity to make a funny comment about Justin and Ginny's sexual encounter, something that didn't go down to well with our girl. Ginny took him into the backroom, and minutes later came out looking distraught before leaving straight away without saying a word."

"And Draco?" Luna enquired.

"He came out looking as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him, but said he had no idea what was going on," said Lavender.

"She has to tell him soon, the longer she leaves it the worse it will get," Luna said thoughtfully.

"I agree, but we're not to tell anyone Luna, not even Hermione when she gets in touch," Lavender took another sip of her tea.

"But Hermione would think it was wonderful news," Luna said confused.

"Of course, but for some reason whenever we tell Hermione something, she always knows when we're not telling her the full story. She would know that Ginny was worrying, and Gin said she doesn't want to ruin the remainder of her trip, she'll just tell her when she gets back." Lavender explained.

"That's true," Luna admitted smiling.

"Harry and Hermione," Lavender said dreamily. "I wonder what they're doing right this moment."

When they finally got back to their hotel room, Harry and Hermione felt it was too far to go their bedroom. Kissing at a frenzied pace, they collapsed on one of the large sofas in the living area, Harry sitting down, Hermione straddling him. Hermione was literally ripping off Harry's shirt, making buttons fly everywhere, before pushing it off of him exposing his perfectly toned upper body. Harry didn't care in the least that the shirt had been quite expensive, and was one of his favourites. Seeing Hermione ripping it off his body in what could only be described as pure desperation was fine with him. A horny Hermione Granger was something that turned him on immensely.

Harry licked at her lips, and Hermione parted them for his prodding tongue. He explored her mouth thoroughly, his tongue seeking out hers, and entangling them. She was clutching his hair, moaning heavily, something that only seemed to make him even more turned on. Harry reached up and struggled to take off her top, eventually having to stop her roaming hands while he lifted it up and over her head. Throwing it over the side of the sofa, Hermione was on her knees in front of him undoing his belt before he had turned his attention back to her. After she got his belt open she unzipped him, before Harry helped her force his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

Hermione stood up and kicked off her shoes quickly, before standing right in front of Harry, who had sat further forward on the sofa to grab her hips with his hands. As he softly began kissing her stomach, he reached for the buttons of her jeans and yanked them open. His hands went around her, and slipped inside the back of her jeans and lace panties, grazing her bottom with his hands as he eased them down her legs. Leaning her hands on his shoulders she stepped out of them, and kicked them to the side. She started to moan a little more when she felt Harry's fingers glide up her leg, and into her most intimate of places.

Harry started to stroke her softly, causing her to gasp inaudibly. He felt that she was hot and wet, more than ready for him. He wanted to put his tongue where his fingers were at that moment, but he knew that he would have more than enough time to do that again. His erection was becoming downright painful, and he was desperate to be inside her.

He looked up at Hermione, passion burning in his eyes while still stroking her, who could only grin at him in return. She gave him a little push against his shoulders, indicating him to sit back against the sofa. Harry leant back, and started to coat his now hard cock with the wetness from Hermione that was still on his fingers. He couldn't help but start stroking himself when Hermione reached behind her back, and unclasped her bra.

"You starting without me?" she whispered, letting her bra fall to the floor.

Harry could only grin as she got onto the sofa to straddle him. Hermione gripped onto his shoulders, and when she felt Harry position himself partially inside her, she slowly slid down engulfing him completely.

Oh Merlin," she gasped, and threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. Not able to stop himself, Harry reached up to cup her breasts, and then latched his lips to her skin, sucking on the flesh and leaving his mark. When Hermione wrapped her arms securely around his neck, Harry let his hands fall from her breasts, and let them cup her bottom as she began slowly moving up and down, riding him, taking him in and out of her, hugging every inch of him. She moved slowly, probably because he was deeper than he had been before. He could feel it, so he was sure this would be a new feeling to her too. She was still incredibly tight, and it felt great. Harry simply just revelled being inside of her and let her take her time. He knew he was never going to be able to get enough of Hermione. That was something he was certain of now. Every part of her felt so good. She intoxicated him, and was quickly becoming his addiction.

Harry brought his hands round to lightly rest on her hips, as he leant down and began kissing her breasts, teasing her nipples with his tongue. Hermione smiled and let her hands clutch at his hair, trying to pull him closer to her if that was at all possible. She told him to go faster and he complied, still trying to be as careful and make it last as long as possible. He loved how she felt around him. It was if their bodies were made to fit with one another. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, and their eyes locked as he continued thrusting his hips.

"I love you," he whispered, practically panting. She looked at him, her heart almost exploding, and she realized that she was holding her breath. She would never get tired of hearing that. She exhaled heavily and he grinned. "I love you," he repeated.

She grabbed his head, cradling his face in her hands, and kissed him so slow and lovingly, he found his thrusts slowing down. When she pulled her lips back, his speed immediately sped up and she lifted her hips, matching him thrust for thrust. She wanted this feeling to last forever but eventually, she knew it had to end. Feeling something begin to erupt inside her, she began moving even faster. Harry grinned, and lifted his hips to meet her thrusts knowing that she was close. He could feel her clenching around him, and the familiar fire beneath his cock started to rage. Harry whispered her name before leaning up and kissing her, catching the gasp from her mouth. He swallowed her cries as she came long and hard, the power of her orgasm raking through her body, and sending shockwaves through him. Her speed didn't stop, she continued loving him, grinding herself against him, wanting him to lose it too. He followed quickly, moaning into her mouth and still guiding her hips up and down at what was now a frantic pace.

"Hermione…Merlin, you're beautiful." Harry murmured, feeling his climax drawing close. He was rushing towards the edge, and he wished he could pull away and enjoy the moment longer. His body wasn't cooperating though, and he tried desperately to hold on. She lifted her hips and ground her pelvis against him, Harry meeting her in thrusts. Finally he let go, his orgasm was long, and he moaned as she milked it, seed erupting thickly and forcefully and endlessly within her. Her body slowly came to a stop until she collapsed with exhaustion against his body. She hugged him, smiling into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, and staying inside of her, telling her silently that he didn't want to let go of her at that moment. And Hermione was certain that she didn't want him to either.

Moments later after their breathing had returned to normal, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, and started stroking his face. "Thanks for breakfast."

Harry began to laugh softly. "You are very welcome," he said kissing her lightly. "See, we take care of each other."

Hermione grinned. "I must say I get mass enjoyment out of 'taking care' of you."

"Yeah, what would you do if I brought you dinner?" he asked cheekily.

Hermione leant her head against his, feeling a sheen of his sweat mix with hers. "Me for the rest of your life."

"Bargain," he said seriously, starting to rub his hands up and down her back.

"I love you so much," she said softly.

"I love you, more than I'll ever be able to show you," he said honestly.

Hermione grinned and settled back against his shoulder. "You show me better than you think."

After a few minutes of simply being content in each others embrace, Harry started to think of something. They had a brief discussion about it but he wanted to test the waters.

"Hermione?" he said sweetly.

"Hmm?" she said blissfully content against his bare shoulder.

"Do you really want to wait three years?" he asked.

Hermione raised her head and looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about. "Wait three years for what?"

"To make a baby with me?" he replied grinning.

Hermione looked at him smiling. "We discussed this, and we made a deal on three years."

"I know, and I don't want you to think like I'm pressuring you because I'm not," he said seriously. "What I'm asking is, if you'd be okay with me asking from time to time, just in case you change your mind?"

Hermione considered his request, and nodded. "Okay, but only if you promise not to get too downhearted when I say no."

Harry pointed at her face. "But you will say yes one day?"

"I promise," she told him.

"Okay," he said hugging her to him again.

Hermione then thought of something and began to smirk. "Don't you think we should get married first?" Hermione asked laughing.

Harry put his hands in the air in in mock shock. "I don't know Hermione that's a pretty big commitment," he joked.

Hermione jerked her head back once again. "But you just said you wanted to have a…," she stopped in mid sentence when she saw his grinning face, "Idiot!" she said playfully slapping his chest.

"So," Harry said pulling her tightly against him. "Want to make a baby with me?"

Hermione kissed his forehead. "Not yet."

"Okay," he said simply, his eyes softly gazing at her.

"But there's nothing wrong with practising," Hermione said seductively. Leaning down to kiss his lips, she couldn't help but smile when she felt Harry already begin to grow hard within her.

Draco was standing outside the door of the apartment he shared with Ginny, preparing himself for what he believed was going to be the hardest conversation he had ever had. Raising is hand, he knocked firmly on the door. Moments later he heard soft footsteps getting closer. He could only look in concern, as a dishevelled looking Ginny opened the door.

"Draco," she said disorientated. "Why are you knocking, why didn't you just apparate?"

"I don't know," he said nervously. "I didn't know whether you'd want me to."

Ginny gave him a small smile that comforted Draco a little.

"Come in then," she said. Draco walked in, and she shut the door behind him. "Aren't you suppose to be at work?" she asked.

"My stuff is here, and to be honest I didn't really feel up to it anyway," he admitted. "You didn't go in either," he observed, hopefully because she had spent all night missing him as much as he missed her.

"No, I owled Luna this morning to say I wouldn't be in."

After a brief silence, Draco found his voice again. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Ginny smiled again slightly. "I'm fine."

"Listen Gin, I really don't know what to say right now, I definitely don't want to upset you," he started slowly. "But I wanted to apologize for yesterday, you were right, what I said was incredibly insensitive and I shouldn't have said it."

Ginny shook her head slowly. "No, I should be the one apologizing to you. I completely overreacted and I shouldn't have said the things I said to you."

Draco looked at her in shock. "No Ginny, you were right. I don't think before I do things, I don't think about possibilities. I just want you to know that I can change, I will do anything you want me to."

"You shouldn't have to, you are what you are, and I don't want you to change. It would be incredibly unfair for me to expect you to," she said softly.

Draco couldn't believe this change in her, he stepped closer locking his eyes with hers. "I love you…I know that I don't say it much. God, I know that I probably don't show it enough either, but I do. And right now, I've never in my whole life been so afraid."

"Of what?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Of losing you," he said choking on his words.

Ginny reached out for his hands, and grasped them tightly. "You're not going to lose me."

Draco looked up and silently thanked whoever was answering his prayers, before facing Ginny again. "But something has happened hasn't it? To cause whatever this is that's happening between us."

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"So tell me, please, I just want the chance to be there for you whatever it is," he said desperately.

Ginny knew that this was the moment. Their whole relationship, what they mean to each other, and what kind of future they would have was riding on this. His reaction.

Ginny took a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

_Well what did you think? I really hope you enjoyed it. Please, please read and review, I'm pleading with you. It makes me write faster promise. They all mean so much. I have to say that I am amazed at the response to this story, your words make me smile to no end. Also I love it when a review states personal hopes for the story, it gives me a few ideas, and it's nice for readers to get what they want sometimes. Bye for now. xxx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Another chapter, hope you enjoy this one._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 13

Ginny was growing ever more concerned at Draco's silence. His facial expression just froze when she told him she was pregnant. She thought it would be unfair to jump to conclusions straight away, it was huge life changing news to digest, and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Babe, what are you thinking?" Ginny asked gently.

Draco's eyes got wider for a second, as hundreds of thoughts were swirling around in his brain at the same time. He couldn't find his voice, everything he wanted to say didn't seem like enough.

Ginny tried again. "I really need to know how you feel about this."

After another few moments he finally met her eyes, and Ginny felt a wave of euphoria shoot through her body, after seeing a smile as wide as the ocean slowly begin to creep onto his face.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes starting to glisten in happiness.

"I'm positive," she replied, a mixture of happiness and relief coursing through her body. "You're happy?"

Draco laughed quietly. "I'm…ecstatic…thrilled…amazed…there isn't a word that could sum up how incredibly happy you have just made me."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips, before breaking away and gazing at him sweetly.

"I was so afraid of telling you," she admitted. "I thought that there was no way on earth that this would be something you'd want."

"We're having a baby," he whispered, and shook his head in complete amazement. "Me and you, how could I not want that."

"I love you, you bastard," Ginny said meaning it affectionately. Her emotions started to get the better of her, and tears of joy began to trickle down her face.

Draco wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug, and lifted her off the ground. "I love you too beautiful," his voice muffled against her neck.

Gently setting her back onto her feet, Draco gave her another smile, before stepping back and looking down in wonder at her stomach. Pressing his hand against her belly, he got down to his knees and put his ear to the spot where he thought their baby might be at that moment.

Ginny let a hand rake through his blonde hair, as she sighed blissfully at his cuteness. "I don't think you'll be able to hear or feel anything just yet," she told him softly. "He or she is only over four weeks old."

Draco simply smiled, turned to kiss her stomach and let his arms wrap protectively around Ginny's waist. He knew he'd never be able to remember how long he remained there, on his knees with his face against her stomach, but he also knew that he'd remember for the rest of his life how he'd never felt happier than he did at that moment.

Harry laid behind Hermione on the sofa, propped up on his elbow looking down at her while stroking her arms. They still hadn't moved from the sofa after their desperate steamy encounter. Deciding they were too spent to go back out, they opted to simply lie in each others arms, something that they were quite fond of. After a long content silence between them, he couldn't help but be curious by the look of intense thought on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked softly.

"Being as happy as I am can make you think about a lot of things," Hermione replied.

Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Babies?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and smirked. "No," she said chuckling, he was too cute not too humour.

"So then what were you thinking about?" he asked, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Just things," she replied still in thought.

Harry leaned down closer to her head and quirked an eyebrow. "Divulge please."

Hermione laughed. "Look at you using big words."

"Hey," he said pretending to be offended. "Contrary to popular belief, I didn't fall asleep in all my classes at school." Harry tapped her nose gently. "And I'm still waiting for an answer."

"If you must know," Hermione said reaching up to stroke his face. "I was thinking about us, what our lives are going to be like when we get back home," At this sentence Harry gave her a smile. "Work," she added.

Harry cleared his throat, "Well, the first two I'll give you. But were lying on a sofa half naked in an amazing suite in Rome, in the afterglow of amazing sex, and you're thinking about work." Harry let out a dramatic sigh. "Not really sure how that should make me feel."

Hermione started to rake her hand through his hair, a gesture that made Harry closes his eyes temporarily in bliss. "In the short time that we've been together, I've never seen things so clearly as I do right now," she said seriously.

Harry blinked. "You mean there was a time when Hermione Granger didn't think clearly?" he asked sarcastically.

"Have you got short term memory loss?" she asked in amazement.

Harry knew immediately what she was talking about, a time in her life that he was eager to forget. "I try to pretend as though he never existed," he said sourly referring to Steven. "I just meant that in school, nobody saw anything as clear as you. You're the most level headed person I know."

"When it came to academics I suppose," she said softly. "I was to learn later in life that I knew nothing in the matters of the heart."

"You do now," he assured her. "You can't keep beating yourself up for that. Being in love with someone you think you can't have, can make you do some not so smart things."

"Don't I know it," she said softly.

Hermione would never be able to define what ever it was she had with Steven. He couldn't have been considered a rebound seeing as how she hadn't been in a serious relationship with anyone before. She was settling. She genuinely believed that she and Harry would never be anything more than friends, never believed that he could be in love with her, so she decided to try and exist with a person that loved her. In the end she couldn't even get that right, Steven didn't even care for her, he was only using her. In a strange twist of fate, she saw her relationship with Steven, if you could call it that, as something that needed to happen in order for her and Harry to end up together. She would gladly go through it all again knowing that her and Harry together would be the outcome.

Now Hermione knew she had what she needed to get through anything, she was free to think about her life, her present and her future, knowing that Harry would be by her side always.

"You're doing it again," Harry said chuckling, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm, sorry," she said shaking her head.

"That's ok," he said softly. A look of concern passed across Harry's face. "Hermione, is everything at work ok?"

Seeing his worried face, Hermione smiled and squeezed one if his hands. "Oh, everything's fine darling, I promise there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm just thinking about other options."

"Other options?" Harry asked confused. "I'm not sure I follow."

"I'm not sure it's what I want to do full time anymore," she confessed quietly.

Harry looked bewildered. "I thought you loved being a healer?"

"I do," Hermione said quickly. "It's one of the most gratifying jobs one could have."

"But?" Harry asked knowing that there was more to it.

"I don't know whether it's the only thing I want to do," she admitted.

"Hermione," Harry started gently. "You work long hours at the hospital, and you have two shifts at the bookstore every week. Don't you think doing something else maybe taking on a little too much?"

"That's another thing," she said sadly. "I might not be working at the bookstore much longer."

"Why?" he questioned.

"Mr Stockwell told me with regret that he would be selling the store soon, he said he's more than ready to retire," Hermione told him. "I'm not sure the new owners will need me around."

"Oh come on now, who wouldn't want Hermione Granger to work in their bookshop? They'd be nuts to pass up the chance of having you work for them," he said trying to cheer her up.

"My two days at Flourish and Blotts balances out my week. Being a healer can be very stressful at times, and working there helps me relax," she said.

Harry grinned. "I understand completely, but don't forget you have me to help you relax too now."

Hermione kissed him softly before saying, "I could never forget that, but you know what I mean."

"Of course I do, I know how much that shop means to you," Harry cuddled her even closer. "So what is it that you do want to do?"

"You'll think its silly," she said shyly.

"Hermione, I would never think anything that you took seriously, as silly," he said stroking her face.

"Well I was thinking maybe I could apply for a job, at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she said getting excited.

Harry smiled. "And what would you be doing?"

"I could work as a healer part time, hopefully the new bookstore owners will let me keep my shifts, and then I could devote the rest of my time in…improving the quality of living standards for house-elves, and other mistreated creatures," she finished proudly. "What do you think?"

Harry was silent for a few moments, and then smiled at her lovingly. "I think, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. And you know you'll have my full support in anything that you do, but promise me that you won't burn yourself out.

"I promise, and thank you," she appreciatively.

Harry kissed her forehead, and snuggled down behind her, wrapping her in his arms. Hermione pressed herself back against him, and closed her eyes blissfully. After a while Harry spoke again, "You know, you always said you wanted to own Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione kept her eyes closed. "Like that could ever happen, besides, that was ages ago. It was more of a distant dream then anything else, Harry."

"Hmm," Harry mused out loud, whilst thinking deeply.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," he said before kissing her head. Pulling her even closer, a light bulb flashed above his head.

Lavender was folding some clothes in her and Seamus's bedroom, when her husband came through the door looking anxious.

"Have you heard from Ginny yet?" Seamus asked his wife, for what must have been the fifth time that day.

Lavender blew out a breath. "No Seamus, not in the last ten minutes since you last asked that question."

"Well waddya expect me to do Lav?" Seamus asked frustrated. "Draco's one of my best mates and I'm worried about him, which is more than I can say for you."

Lavender stopped folding the shirt she had just picked up, and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Draco's our friend, and you don't seem at all bothered by how upset he is over whatever it is that's going on." Seamus replied evenly.

"Yes, he's our friend Seamus and of course I care," Lavender said sounding tired. "But Ginny is our friend too, we have to let them sort this thing out by themselves."

"So you do know what's going on?" Seamus questioned.

After a moments silence, Lavender sighed. "Yes, alright. I know what's going on."

"So then tell me," Seamus said desperately.

"I can't okay!" Lavender answered louder than she meant to. "I promised Ginny that I wouldn't say anything, not even to you."

"But I'm your husband," Seamus said softly. "You know you can trust me with anything."

Lavender walked towards him, and put her hands against his chest. "I know I can, it has nothing to do with not trusting you. But I made a promise to Ginny, and I can't break it." Seamus's expression didn't change. "Can you trust me, when I tell you that they're going to be fine?"

Seamus looked into his wife's eyes, he had no reason at all to doubt her. "Yeah," he whispered. "I'm sorry Lav, I didn't mean to…"

"I know. You're worried about our friends, I wouldn't expect anything else," Lavender said, and hugged him tightly.

Draco and Ginny were sitting on their bed with their backs against the headboard. Ever since they had left the living room where Draco eventually got from his knees, he couldn't seem to let go of Ginny's hand. He was completely overjoyed with the news that he was going to be a dad. He finally understood how Seamus felt when Lavender told him she was expecting. Seamus tried over and over again to try and explain it, only to find that he would never be able to, it was something one had to go through to understand. He understood perfectly now. Finding out Ginny was expecting their baby made him feel happiness that he never thought he could feel. He also felt relief, relief at knowing that he and Ginny were going to be fine.

"I still can't believe it," Draco said in wonder. "Were going to be parents."

Ginny smiled. "I know. You and I parents, who would've thought?"

Both laughed quietly, and went back to being silent as they both began to think about their baby. It wasn't long before Draco spoke.

"Do you think our baby will have red hair, or blonde?" he asked.

"That has actually crossed my mind too," Ginny admitted. "The hair thing seems to be hereditary on both sides of our family, it'll be interesting."

"True," Draco agreed. "Although either way the kid will be lucky."

"Yeah?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Sure," Draco said. "You're red and beautiful, and I'm blonde and gorgeous."

Ginny laughed, and leant her head on his shoulder. "I hope our child inherits your ego Draco, it's charming."

"Thank you," Draco said looking down at her, before briefly kissing her head.

"Boy or girl?" Ginny asked.

"I don't mind, as long as it's healthy." Draco replied thoughtfully.

Ginny raised her head to look at him, and quirked an eyebrow. She wanted him to be honest, but she was happy that he was at least making an effort, to tell her what he must of thought she wanted to hear from him. But she meant what she said, she didn't want him or his personality to change, and she couldn't help but feel guilty that she'd told him in anger, that was what she wanted.

"Cut the bullshit baby," Ginny told him giggling. "That's the kind of answer Hermione would appreciate."

Draco thought for a while before answering. "I really don't mind."

"Really?" Ginny asked not quite believing him.

"I'm serious," Draco insisted. "The way I see it, I can have a beautiful daughter that's going to look just like her mother, or a son that'll look just like me, either way the kid's going to be lucky."

"Our son or daughter will be lucky to have you as their dad," Ginny told him softly.

Draco squeezed her hand gently and winked. "I hope so, I just need to do everything my father didn't, and do nothing he did."

Ginny was amazed that Draco was able to talk about his father so openly. She once asked him how he managed it. He simply told her that if he appeared angry, sad, or resentful when mentioning him, that would indicate that he had some kind of feelings towards him, and he didn't. Draco didn't think of his father as anything, just a person who's presence on earth resulted in him being born.

"So I take it if we do have a son, we won't be naming him after your father?" she joked.

Draco smirked, and put his arm around her. "Nah, be rather unfair to call our son 'Dick' wouldn't it."

Ginny laughed and snuggled against him, happy they were able to laugh at his expense.

"Gin, maybe you should contact Ron, let him know you're ok," Draco said. "He looked pretty worried yesterday after you left the café, so did Lav and Shay."

"Yeah you're right, I did leave rather hastily," Ginny said sitting up. "I bet you were hounded with questions after I left."

"You could say that," Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it affectionately. "Questions with answers I didn't have at that time."

Ginny covered his hand that was on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell them right away?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked her smiling.

"I think we should them, no point in keeping them worried," Ginny said. "Also my family, but it is very early, so I don't want any of this to be made public yet."

"Of course, whatever you feel is best." Draco said softly.

"I should tell you, that Lavender and Luna already know," Ginny admitted guiltily.

"Don't worry baby, I understand you must have had to tell someone, and they are your gal pals." Draco said, making Ginny relax immediately. "What about Scarhead and Bookie?"

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "We'll tell 'Harry' and 'Hermione' when they get back from their trip."

Draco smiled. "Okay."

Draco watched Ginny get off the bed, and wrap a robe around herself.

"Gin?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said looking back at him.

"How do you think your parents will take it?" he asked, clearly concerned about her parents possible reaction to the news of their only daughter being pregnant.

"Don't worry babe," she tried to assure him. "They've adjusted to us living in sin, I'm sure they'll adjust to the idea of us having a baby."

"That's suppose to reassure me?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"Everything will be fine." she said, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, then we can go to the café and put Shay out of his misery. But I'll owl Lavender before, just to tell her that everything is okay and we'll see them at café in a bit."

"Okay, I'll go make us a cup a tea," he said.

"Thank you," Ginny kissed him again, and then disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Draco alone with a huge smile on his face.

After a couple of hours sleep, Harry and Hermione had ventured out, and found a nice park to stroll through. They were walking hand in hand and taking in the fresh air, on what was a beautiful sunny afternoon.

"This is nice," Hermione said, looking at her and Harry's entwined hands.

"Yes, it is," Harry said, his eyes bright. "No one around to bother us, just you and me, with some peace and quiet."

Hermione smiled then snorted. "Enjoy it while you can, because Saturday after the game it's all going to change."

Harry knew she was talking about them going public at the quidditch match on Saturday, and he couldn't help but think she was reconsidering their decision judging by her voice.

"You're not having second thoughts about going public, are you?" Harry asked, afraid of her answer.

Hermione stopped walking. "No, of course not."

"Because… if you've changed your mind then…" Harry stuttered, before Hermione silenced him with her lips.

Pulling back, she gazed at him intently. "I haven't changed my mind darling, all I'm saying is that it might be a while before we can do this sort of thing at home," Hermione motioned to their clasped hands. "Without being bombarded by photographers."

"Or that kiss you just gave me?" he asked grinning.

"Right," she answered.

Harry looked up at the sky momentarily, and then back towards his girlfriend. "It'll be worth it though won't it?"

"Of course it will be, besides like you said, they'll get bored eventually," Hermione said, leaning in for another kiss.

They started to walk again, and were happy to remain in comfortable silence. Later, Hermione spoke again.

"It's actually a good thing about the game Saturday," she said looking at Harry.

"Yeah, why?" he asked curiously.

"At least this way we have an excuse, to leave my parents house early Saturday morning," she told him.

"Lets not jump to conclusions gorgeous, your parents might be busy Friday night, and if they're not, they might not even ask us to stay over," Harry said, hoping that he was right. He was still very nervous at the thought of seeing Hermione's parents, now that he and Hermione's relationship had become much more intimate.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't tell me that you're still worried about my parents?"

"No," he shrugged. "Nervous that's all, they use drills for a profession you know?"

"You'll be fine," Hermione said, still giggling. "They leave their drills at the practise.

"Oh very funny," Harry said not amused.

"Oh, lighten up," Hermione said, still with a smile on her face. "I'll look after you."

Harry dropped her hand, and placed an arm around her, "I'm sure I'll be fine then."

"Of course you will be," she said, before kissing his neck.

Harry shivered as Hermione tickled his neck with her lips. "Just think," he said. "This time next week, everything will be out in the open, your parents will know about us, and everything will be perfect."

"Everything's already perfect," Hermione told him softly. "We're together, that's all that matters."

"You're right as always," Harry said, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm feeling hungry, fancy going to get something to eat?"

"Yes, I'm feeling rather peckish too," Hermione replied, liking his idea.

"All that sex, wears you out," Harry commented cheekily.

"Burns a lot of calories you know," Hermione said, a devilish grin appearing on her face. "So when we get home, instead of you going to the gym you should just, workout with me."

"That sounds, much more fun," Harry said, his eyes burning into hers. They had actually stopped walking without realising it. "I love your ideas."

"Who says being smart doesn't have advantages?" she asked, as Harry started to get even closer. "Down boy, I'm hungry," she said, pushing him gently.

"Fine," he said sulkily. "Later?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Erm, yeah." she replied, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then lets go get you food," Harry said, as the two began walking out of the park to find a restaurant.

"If its true what you said about the calorie thing, I'm going to order like the biggest cheeseburger and chips you can get," Harry said excited.

"You do know that to burn calories you have to actually be able to move, right darling?" she joked.

Harry put in a sad face. "You had to go and spoil it didn't you."

Seamus, Lavender and Dean were sitting at a table in the café, discussing the situation between Draco and Ginny.

"So they're okay?" Dean asked his friends.

"Ginny owled not so long ago," Lavender told Dean. "And she said that her and Draco are fine, and they'll see us here in a bit."

"Well that's a relief," Dean said. "Draco sounded like shit this morning."

"Everything's fine now," Lavender said. "They just needed to talk."

"Which is weird, seeing as how Blondie and Red usually shout," Dean quipped.

"I just wish I knew what it was that's been going on," Seamus said, looking at his wife pointedly .

"You will," Lavender smiled. "They'll be here soon."

Dean looked between the two, then narrowed his eyes at Lavender. "Do you already know?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I'm one of Ginny's best friends, of course I know," she exclaimed.

"Well we're her best friends too, how unfair is that?" Dean whined.

"It's different. Put it this way, if Draco asked you to keep a secret you would," Lavender pointed out to him.

Dean put his head back and blew out a breath. "Alright, that'll I give you."

"Thank you, Dean," Lavender said, taking another sip of her tea.

No one got a chance to say anything else, as Draco and Ginny approached their table with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hi guys," Draco said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder.

"Hi," Dean said. "You two okay?"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, and then back at their friends. "Actually, we're better than okay," Ginny said, happiness oozing from her.

"So," Seamus said, rubbing his hands together. "What is it you have to tell us?"

Ginny looked around the café, that was almost full. "Do you mind if we go into the back room, we don't want anyone to overhear?"

"Sure," Lavender said standing up.

Seamus and Dean also got up, and started to follow the others to the back room.

"Nigel," Seamus addressed the Blonde at the counter. "Watch the floor for us would you? We won't be long."

Nigel nodded. "Take as long as you need Mr Finnegan, I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks Nige," Seamus tapped the counter, and disappeared into the back.

Once Seamus had closed the door behind him, he, Dean and Lavender all looked at Draco and Ginny with expectant looks on their faces. Lavender sat down and looked like she was about to cry with joy, Dean looked intrigued, and Seamus couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"So what is it then?" Seamus said with his hands on his hips.

Ginny smiled and gave Draco a nudge, indicating that he should tell them their news.

"Okay," Draco said excitedly, before looking between his friends. "The thing is…we're.."

"What?" Dean and Seamus said simultaneously, after Draco struggled with his words.

"We're having a baby," Draco announced happily.

Lavender clasped her hands together and sighed in happiness, Seamus seemed shocked, and Dean promptly burst into laughter.

After seeing the looks on Draco and Ginny's faces, Dean's laughter began to slowly subside. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, we're serious," Draco said, a little miffed his friend thought it was a joke.

Dean gave another short laugh. "But you guys aren't baby people! You don't go for that type of thing."

Draco and Ginny's smiles slowly started to disappear.

"Dean," Lavender said in a quiet stern voice, trying to stop him from voicing his pointless thoughts. They were clearly affecting Draco and Ginny.

Dean obviously hadn't heard her, and continued. "You're Draco and Gin, the couple who love to party. You can't party with a baby! Even though I must admit it's a good joke, why don't you tell us what's really going on?"

"Dean!" Lavender said hotly.

This time Dean heard, and felt guilty when he saw his friends faces. It wasn't a joke.

"That's great!" he said, in a lame attempt to save himself from further putting his foot in it.

Lavender got up form the sofa, and went over to hug them both. "I think it's wonderful news," she said sincerely. "Don't you shay?"

Seamus who was still in shock, began to shake his head in amazement. "Yeah, course I do, it's great news."

Seamus went over and hugged the new parents to be, while Dean just stood there still feeling incredibly guilty. He approached them looking very remorseful. "I m sorry," he said. "I think it's incredible news…really I do. Just a little surprised."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other, before feeling pity for their friend. Hell they thought the same things Dean had at first too.

"You're forgiven," Ginny told him.

Dean looked relieved. "Good, come ere give me some sugar," he said, giving Ginny a quick peck, and enveloping her into a hug.

Letting Ginny go, Dean hugged Draco and gave him a pat on the back. "It's good to know you're not firing blanks."

Harry and Hermione had found a nice restaurant where they could sit outside to eat. True to his word, Harry had ordered the biggest cheeseburger possible, and the largest portion of chips. Hermione had opted for the healthier option, and decided to have the chicken salad instead.

"Gosh Harry, that's disgusting," she said trying not laugh, as she saw Harry take a huge bite of his cheeseburger. "You'd make Ron, proud."

Harry finished eating what was in his mouth, before responding to her statement. "I plan on working it 'all' off later," he said smirking.

"You are an animal," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Better believe it babe," he said winking, and then taking another bite of his burger.

"Can you believe it's our last day tomorrow?" she asked in a soft voice.

Harry took a swig of beer to wash down his food. "Don't be too downhearted sweetheart, besides it's only Tuesday tomorrow. We don't have to go back first thing Wednesday morning, we could go back in the evening."

"I know, but we can't get go back too late, I have to prepare some things for work the following day," she said regretfully.

"Then think about it Wednesday," Harry said. "We still have tonight, and all day tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

"Want a bite?" Harry asked her, referring to his burger.

"I'd much rather sink my teeth into something else," Hermione answered licking her lips.

"My chips?" Harry asked, knowing what she really meant. He lifted one off his plate, and waved it in front of her face. "Go on Hermione, you know you want too," he teased. "Be bad just for me."

Hermione leant down, and took the chip in her mouth. "Why didn't I order that?" she asked while chewing,

"Cause you weren't dangerous enough," Harry replied.

"Wish I could be as dangerous as you," she said in a fake voice.

"Are you taking the piss?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yep."

"Fair enough," he shrugged.

"Harry," she said in a sly voice.

"Yes, my precious," Harry said in a dramatically sweet voice.

"Can I have another one?" she asked, looking at his plate.

Harry smiled and continued to eat his burger, before slowly pushing his plate closer to her.

Hermione looked at him gratefully, and began to tuck in.

"You're lucky I love you," he said, watching her eat some of his food.

"I know," she said, blowing him a kiss.

Hermione's mobile phone started to ring. Cleaning her hands with a napkin, she went into her bag to retrieve her phone. Upon seeing 'Mum and Dad' flashing on the screen, she rolled her eyes and flipped the receiver up to answer the call.

"Hello, mother," she said in a sweet voice.

Harry's head shot up, his eyes widening. Why was Hermione's mother calling? Had she somehow found out about them? Harry started to panic.

"I'm fine thank you, how are you and dad?" Hermione asked, in the same voice. Hermione looked over at Harry to see concern etched on his face. She shook her head and smiled at him, letting him know that the conversation she was having with her mother was nothing out of the ordinary. Harry began to relax.

"I can't make it over tonight mother, but I am glad you called," Hermione said. "As a matter of fact I have some news…" After a moment Hermione sighed. "No, Steven and I, aren't back together."

Harry's grimace matched Hermione's.

"I'm glad that makes you happy, but I was wondering if Harry and I, could come over for tea Friday night?" she asked slowly. There was a short pause, before she started to smile. " That's great, I'm sure he'll be just as excited to see you too."

After another pause, Hermione looked at Harry before answering her mothers' next question. "We'd love to spend the night."

Harry used two fingers and a thumb to make a gun shape, then placed them against his forehead to pretend he was shooting himself in the head, an action that earned him a slight glare from Hermione.

"Like I said, I really am busy right now mother, can I call you back later?" Hermione asked in a desperate fashion. "Okay, pass my love on to dad…love you lots…bye."

Hermione snapped her phone shut and took a deep breath.

Harry, I love my mother," Hermione said. "But talking to her exhausts me sometimes."

"I know what you mean," he sympathised. "I get exhausted just thinking about her."

"Dinner, 7.00pm, and we're sleeping over," Hermione informed him.

"Yeah, I got that," Harry said. "Sleeping arrangements?"

"Harry, please," she said sounding tired. "I'm in Rome, at a restaurant, on the verge of being completely mellowed out, I really didn't think this, was the time to tell my mother that you and I are sleeping together."

"I'm sorry," he said gently. He knew how stressed Hermione's mother could make her sometimes, and he wasn't helping.

"Don't be, its not your fault," she said reaching for his hand. "I meant what I said, there is no way I'm sleeping without you again unless it's absolutely necessary. Don't worry I'll handle it."

Harry raised her hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Thanks for the meal," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "Don't know why you're thanking me, you're buying."

Hermione's eyes lit up in surprise. "Really? She asked hopefully. She was thrilled he was finally letting her pay for something.

"Sure," Harry said. "I'll guess I'll just have to 'thank' you this time," he finished with a wink.

"I'll look forward to it," she told him, leaning in for a kiss.

"At first I was a little shocked but, after talking to them boy, they really seem thrilled about this," Seamus said to his wife, as he was undressing for bed.

Lavender was already in bed and leaning against the headboard, rubbing her stomach. She seemed to have something on her mind. "Um-hmm," she murmured.

"You could see it in Draco's eyes," Seamus continued, hanging his shirt in his wardrobe. "I had that same gleam when you told me we were expecting our own little bundle."

"Seamus," Lavender said quietly, sounding a little distressed.

"Yes, petal," Seamus said turning to his wife.

He started to worry when he saw Lavender taking slow breaths. "What's wrong pumpkin?"

"Something's not right," Lavender told him.

Seamus rushed to her side. "Is it the baby?"

When Lavender nodded, he started to panic. "How do you know?" he asked worried.

"Because my water just broke," Lavender said sounding petrified.

Seamus's heart started to thud at a manic rate, something was wrong. Lavender wasn't due for another six weeks.

_I always get mad at authors who leave cliff-hangers, especially on stories where I'm desperate to know what happens next, they irritate me to no end. So why should I be any different!! Lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _

_Thank you so much for your reviews, they give me no end of inspiration. Please, please, keep reviewing, tell me what you would like to see happen, and what you don't like. It's hard to please everyone, but it's nice for you guys to have input. I write this for you, (and for myself of course,) and for your enjoyment, it's only fair you get a say._

_I try my best to reply to as many reviews as possible, even if I don't get round to every one, I value them all the same. Please keep reviewing, I need you guys._

_With Christmas approaching, everyone is going to be busy. Gifts to buy, parties to go to, lagers to be drunk, and families to gather. My point? I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, maybe before Christmas, maybe just after. I won't make you wait too long, I can promise you that. So I shall say it now just in case,_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS._


	14. Chapter 14

Just One More Thing

Chapter 14

"Your water broke?" Seamus asked, just to be sure he heard his wife correctly.

Lavender leaned forward on the bed, and started taking deep breaths. "Yes."

Seamus did his best to remain calm, the last thing Lavender needed was to see him panic, even though on the inside that was exactly what he was doing. Seamus had been told by countless healers that he had seen with Lavender during her pregnancy, that a baby with magical parents often came early, and it wasn't anything to worry about. But she wasn't due for another six weeks, that couldn't be good news surely. Regardless of what he was thinking, Lavender didn't need to hear him voice his fears at that moment, she needed to hear positive comments.

Seamus walked over to Lavender, and rubbed her back in an effort to calm her. "Don't worry petal, I'm sure everything is fine."

"Of course everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?!" she said in a fast voice, feeling scared out of her wits.

"Right then," Seamus said, trying to organize the hundreds of thoughts going through his mind. "We'll get the bag we got ready for when the baby came, and we'll get you to St Mungo's."

Lavender nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

Seamus took her hand, and gently helped her out of the bed. Fetching a robe form the wardrobe, Seamus draped it across her shoulders, and smoothed her hair out of her now sweaty face.

"When we get to St Mungo's, I'll make sure your settled, then I'll go owl everyone to tell them it's time," Seamus said unbelievably calm.

"Okay," Lavender said, taking deep breaths.

Seamus stated to leave to go and fetch the bag they had packed for St Mungo's, when Lavender caught his arm. "Everyone but Harry and Hermione."

"What?" Seamus said perplexed. "Lavender, they'd never forgive us for that and you know it."

"They're on a well deserved holiday and I don't want to spoil it for them," Lavender said, before exhaling softly.

"Lavender…"

"No Seamus!" Lavender shouted. "You really want to argue with me now?"

"No of course not," Seamus went to fetch the bag not wanting to cause Lavender any more distress than she was already going through, and decided to leave the matter, for now.

A few months into Lavender's pregnancy, they had been in the café talking to their closest friends about how they were going to prepare for the birth. Somewhere in the conversation, Harry and Hermione along with Draco, Ginny, Neville and Dean, had made the couple promise that when Lavender went into labour, they would contact them immediately. Come morning, noon, or night, their friends had made it clear that they wanted to be at St Mungo's with them, so they could support them in any way they could, and also be amongst the first to see their bundle of joy.

It was a promise that Seamus intended to keep for both he and his wife, despite her protests at that moment.

Seamus approached his wife with a stuffed duffel bag in his hand, and put an arm around his wife. "Lets go have a baby."

Together they left for St Mungo's hospital.

"Can I get you anything else babe?" Draco asked softly, putting down a cup of tea on Ginny's bedside table.

Ginny smiled up at him from their bed. "You don't have to do this you know."

"Do what?" he said, sitting down beside her.

"Waiting on me hand and foot," Ginny replied, reaching for the tea Draco had made for her. "I'm pregnant not an invalid."

"All I did was make you a cup of tea before bed, what's wrong with that?"

Ginny laughed. "You've been making me cups of tea all day, not letting me pick things up, not letting me lift a finger. No offence sexy, but you've never been this attentive before."

"I'm new at this Ginny, I really don't know how I'm supposed to act, all I know is that I want to look after you the best I can," he said quietly.

Before her eyes could water, she cocked her head to the side, and put her tea back on her side table. "Give me a hug, softy," she said, opening her arms.

Draco leaned in and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Just as they were leaning in for a kiss, both abruptly pulled back when a noise at the window disturbed them.

"That's Seamus's owl," Draco said, walking over to the window.

Ginny scrunched her eyes in confusion. "Why would he be owling us at this time of the night."

Draco opened the letter, and began reading. As he got further in, his eyes started to widen.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, seeing the look on Draco's face.

"Lavender's gone into labour," he replied softly.

Ginny jumped out of bed. "We have to get to St Mungo's!" she stated, leaving no room for argument.

Healer Bluetooth, a tall middle aged man with grey hair and glasses placed his hand on the expectant fathers shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Like I told you before Mr. Finnegan, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. These magical babies have no sense of patience, yours is particularly eager to meet you and his mother."

Seamus closed his eyes briefly in sheer relief. "So everything is ok?"

"Everything is fine, we of course prefer the baby to keep in it's mummy's tummy for as long as possible, but I can assure you that your case is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Seamus said blowing out a breath.

The healer couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Trust me Mr. Finnegan, I know exactly what you're going through. I have four of my own, and I'm afraid that worrying is part of the parcel of being a parent. I can't tell you not to worry, you'll do that anyway. I just have a few more patients to check on, and I will be back with you and Lavender shortly."

"Thank you," Seamus said gratefully.

"Of course," the healer replied, before leaving to tend to his other patients.

Seamus watched the healer leave, and took some calming breaths. A little later, after checking on his wife, Seamus returned to the waiting room to see Ginny, Draco, Dean and Neville waiting for him.

"Shay, what's happening?" Ginny asked in a calm voice.

"She's fine," Seamus told them. "The healer has assured us that everything is as it should be, and it shouldn't be too long before son is here."

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad mate," Draco said in wonder.

Seamus smiled. "It's incredible, but hey, your turn will be here before you know it."

Draco and Ginny shared a smile.

Neville began to look around. Something seemed to be missing. "Erm Shay, where are Harry and Hermione?"

The rest of them looked at Seamus expectantly. "Lav told me not to contact them, she said she didn't want to spoil their trip."

"That's ridiculous," Ginny said. "We all made a pact to be here, Harry and Hermione will be crushed if you let them miss it, holiday or not."

"I know that Ginny," Seamus agreed. "But I don't want Lavender pissed with me while she's giving birth to our baby."

"Fine," Ginny said, before turning to walk away.

"Where you going babe?" Draco asked, although he had a good idea.

"Seamus said he didn't want Lavender to be pissed with him, she didn't say anything about me!" Ginny blew her boyfriend a kiss, and went to contact the missing friends.

Harry collapsed on top of Hermione, keeping most of his weight on his forearms to avoid crushing her, still trembling from his orgasm, his breath shaky. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, whispering his name over and over as he tried to recover. Harry was hit with a wave of devotion, affection, tenderness, and aching need, he knew then that he could never let her go. This was now his favourite place to be in the world. Hermione's arms. He would never get bored of showing her just how much she meant to him.

Eventually he found the strength to pull out of Hermione, and lay down beside her, still breathless from his climax. Hermione pressed herself against him, kissing him deeply. He sighed when they parted, his breath blowing at her hair, causing her to smile warmly at him.

"It just keeps getting better and better," Hermione said before taking a deep breath.

"You're not just saying that," Harry asked with a slight smile.

"Of course I'm not just saying it," she replied adamantly. "Every time with you is never ceasing to surprise me."

Harry started grinning like an idiot. "I'm happier that I can at least hold out a bit longer."

Hermione tried to snuggle even closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, and throwing an arm across his chest. "I love it that we're learning all of this stuff together, makes our relationship even more perfect."

Harry kissed the top of her head, and laid a hand across Hermione's that was currently playing with his chest hairs. "I think so too."

Just as they were about to drift off into a peaceful sleep, Hermione's mobile phone that was on the bedside table began to ring.

"Urrgh," Hermione mumbled, disentangling herself from Harry's arms Reaching for the phone on the bedside table, her eyebrows rose when she discovered the call was from Ginny.

Flipping up the phone lid, she answered it. "Gin, what are you doing calling so late, is everything ok?"

Harry was concentrating on Hermione's ever changing facial expressions, and mouthed, "What?"

Seeing that Harry was curious as to what was going on, Hermione nodded. "Ginny could you hang on just one second?" Hermione looked at Harry, but he spoke before she could say anything.

"What's going on?" Harry asked concerned.

"Lavender's gone into labour," she replied softly.

At hearing the news, Harry sat up in bed abruptly. "Well, how long do we have to get there?"

Hermione smiled, she was worried that he would be disappointed at the thought of cutting short their holiday, and that he would be resistant to do so, but this was Harry, why was she surprised at his understanding? "A couple of hours at least."

"Okay, well, you start getting our things together, and I'll get the documents ready to check out," Harry started to get out of bed. "Tell Ginny we'll be there as soon as we can."

"You don't mind?" Hermione asked, still not believing Harry's reaction.

Harry leant on the bed, and over to kiss her forehead. "These are two of our best friends we're talking about, and we made a promise to them, what do you think?"

Hermione raised her mobile phone to her ear. "Ginny, tell Seamus and Lavender we'll be there within an hour."

Seamus had again gone to check on Lavender while Ginny had gone to contact Harry and Hermione, leaving Dean, Draco, and Neville sitting in the waiting room twiddling their thumbs.

Dean was cocking his head from side to side, and looked to be in deep thought, motions that were noticed by Draco.

What?" Draco asked.

"I was just thinking," Dean replied.

"What about?" Neville questioned quietly.

Dean folded his arms and shook his head before answering. "I'm just wondering who was the one that looked at a chicken and said, 'You know what, I'm gonna eat the first thing that comes out that chicken's arse.' I wonder if he had any friends."

Neville looked at Dean strangely, and Draco just closed his eyes, praying that Ginny wouldn't be too much longer. His prayers were answered, Ginny appeared with a triumphant smile on her face.

Draco stood up at the sight of his girlfriend. "Did you get hold of em babe?"

"Yeah, they should be here within an hour."

"Did they sound pissed off?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, "I only spoke to Hermione for a minute, but she sounded fine. They'd be even more pissed off if we let them miss it, you know they would."

"Yeah, you're right," Draco said nodding, and looked curiously at Ginny when she began grinning. "What's with the grin?"

"Hermione sounded out of breath," Ginny answered, still not able to wipe the smirk from her face.

Hermione took one last look around the hotel suite, to make sure she and Harry hadn't forgotten anything. She had packed all of their belongings, and was now waiting for Harry to return. After levitating the final piece of luggage into the living room, Harry walked through the front door.

"All set?" Harry asked, closing the door behind him.

"I think so," she replied in a soft voice. "Was there any problem with us checking out early?"

"No, not at all," Harry said. "I explained the situation and they were fine with it, refunded us for the last two nights too."

Hermione gave a brief nod. "Well, we're ready to go then."

Harry approached her, and gave her a soft kiss. "I'll bring you back here one day, I promise."

"I'd like that."

It went without saying that both were a little disappointed that their trip was cut short, but they had made a promise to their friends that they had every intention of keeping. There was no way they were going to miss being there for the birth of their friends first child. But neither could hide the emotion of having to say goodbye to the hotel suite, where they had engaged in acts that changed both of them. They had given up something to each other that could never be given again, and it was because of that, they both had difficulties leaving the spot that they were currently rooted to.

Hermione cradled Harry's face in her hands, and felt instant warmth when she felt his arms circle her waist. "I just want you to know, that these last few days have been the best in my life so far."

Harry let his forehead rest against hers. "Well then, hopefully you'll let me spend the rest of my life, trying to better them."

Hermione closed her eyes and smiled widely. Both knew full well what Harry's last statement insinuated. Nothing else needed to be said, it was enough for them right now to know where their relationship was heading. It was more inevitable than anything else. Harry's statement was a tester, a 'round the houses' wonder, and Hermione's smile, was the silent reply he had hoped for. When the time was right, the question would be asked clearly, and the only answer that would be given, would be a resounding yes.

Harry and Hermione portkeyed back to their apartment to drop off their belongings, and apparated straight to St Mungo's. After finding out what room Lavender and Seamus would be, they quickly made their way to the floor, and found Ginny, Draco, Dean and Neville in the waiting area.

Upon seeing their friends arrive, Ginny rose from her seat and embraced Hermione in a hug. "Girlfriend, it's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too," Hermione said, with equal enthusiasm.

Draco approached Harry. "I take it you had a good time?"

"It was the best," Harry said with a big smile.

Dean also walked up to him, and spoke in a hushed voice. "So, did you manage to pop a fruit or two while away?"

Before Harry could tell Dean fuck off, Ron and Luna appeared. "Hey you guys," Ron said happily. "I didn't think you were back till Wednesday."

"We weren't going to miss this for the world," Hermione said hugging Luna.

After a few more exchanges between the friends, Neville spoke up. "So did you enjoy your trip away?" he asked, referring to Harry and Hermione who simply looked at each other and smiled shyly.

"I think their silence speaks volumes," Ginny said.

Draco pointed to them. "I know that face, that's the same face I had when me and Ginny first…"

Draco was cut off by his girlfriend. "Draco and I have some news that we would like to share with you."

"What news?" Ron asked.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville still didn't know about Ginny's pregnancy. They all glanced at the couple with expectant faces.

"We're having a baby," she announced.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping Ginny in another hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I didn't want to interrupt your holiday, and besides, I only found out a couple of days ago," Ginny replied.

Harry shook Draco's hand while Hermione and Luna engaged in conversation with Ginny. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Draco said.

"But you guys aren't even married!" Ron said his voice slightly raised.

"Thanks, for pointing out the obvious Ronald," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny! How could you let him, let off…"

Luna raised a hand to interrupt her boyfriend. "Ron! Not now."

Ron sat down and folded his arms like a spoilt child. Ginny went and sat beside him, and Draco stood in front of him.

"Ron," his sister started gently. "It was a huge surprise to us too." Reaching up to take Draco's hand she continued. "But you have to know that Draco and I are really happy about this. Please be happy for us."

After a while Ron looked Draco in the eye. "Are you going to marry her?"

This question caused everyone to look at the blonde closely, waiting for his reaction, no one more so than Ginny.

Draco looked down at Ginny, and stroked her hand affectionately. "If she'll have me," he said softly.

Soft gasps emitted from the room, and everyone's attention turned to Ginny. But before she could say anything, Seamus ran into the waiting area with his arms in the air.

"He's here!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Who's here?" Harry asked.

"How come you're here?" Seamus asked puzzled, his arms still in the air. "Didn't think you were back till Wednesday?"

"Like we'd miss this," Hermione said, clasping Harry's hand with hers.

"My son," Seamus whispered. "He's here, all 5 pounds and 4 ounces of him."

Everyone broke into smiles. "Are they both okay?" Ginny asked, dropping Draco's hand to approach Seamus.

"They're both perfect." he replied, finally putting his arms down. Ginny, Hermione and Luna all went to hug him tightly.

Dean and Ron went to stand by Harry. "Man she pushed that out fast," Dean commented.

"The sex must have been short," Ron added, before walking up to Seamus. "So do we get to see him or what?"

Seamus nodded, and lead the way to the room where Lavender and his son were. Everyone followed but Ginny and Draco.

"You coming?" she asked softly.

"I meant it you know?" he said getting closer to her.

Ginny briefly looked down. "We'll talk about it when we get home ok."

"Ginny…"

"When we get home," she repeated, leaving no room for argument. With that she left to follow the others, with Draco walking slowly behind her.

When all of them entered the room, they found a tired looking Lavender holding her small bundle of joy in a white blanket She managed a big smile when her friends appeared, but when she saw Harry and Hermione, her eyes narrowed, and she gave Seamus a glare.

Seamus threw his hands up in defence. "It wasn't me."

Ginny walked over to Lavender's bedside and kissed her forehead before peeking at the little baby in her friends arms. "It was me, Harry and Hermione would never have forgiven you."

"I'm so glad your all here," Lavender said softly.

"Right then," Dean said clapping his hands together. "Lets play pass the parcel, or baby, or whatever you want to call it."

Seamus went over to Lavender, and carefully lifted their son into his arms. "Everyone, this is Roots." Turning to his friends, "Roots, this is everyone."

After Roots had made his rounds, he was finally placed in the last pair of arms to hold him. Harry's.

Harry gave Roots one of his fingers to grip, and looked down at his friend's son in amazement. He started to wonder when had he and his friends grown up. It seemed like only yesterday that they were all in Hogwarts getting detentions, and dealing with teenage angst and anxiety. Now, two of them were married with a child, and even Ginny and Draco were expecting a baby. He couldn't help but get ahead of himself. He knew holding Roots in his arms, that this was exactly what he wanted. Marriage, and a family. And he wanted all of that with Hermione.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Hermione mused from the side of him.

"Yeah, he sure is," he replied softly.

Hermione studied his face before whispering. "It will be us one day, I promise."

Harry simply looked at her briefly and smiled. The cute interaction between the newest couple, not missed by any of their friends in the room with them.

Harry handed Seamus's son back to him. "You guys must really want some alone time, so we're going to head home okay?"

"Thanks Harry," Seamus said. "We're really glad that you're were here, all of you. It means everything to us." Lavender nodded in agreement.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Definitely," Seamus replied, not able to take his eyes from his little boy.

Everyone bid farewell, and left Lavender and Seamus alone. Seamus sat down on the bed beside his wife, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Thank you," he said softly.

Lavender smiled, and laid her head against his shoulder closing her eyes. "Don't mention it."

In the waiting room, the rest of them were saying their goodbyes.

"Well, I've got to go," Neville said yawning. "I'm at work in four hours."

"Yeah, I've got an early start too," Luna said also looking tired. "Are you staying at mine tonight hun?" she asked Ron.

"Yeah sure," Ron replied. "I'm sure Harry and Hermione will want to be alone, seeing as they still haven't officially finished their romantic getaway." Ron winked, and added, "But I will be home at about 9.30, just so you know. Wouldn't want to walk in on anything."

Ron was desperately trying to embarrass both Harry and Hermione, but what he didn't know was that due to the sexual encounters they had shared on their trip, Hermione had actually become quite confident, and was no longer shy when it came to taking about the act itself.

Folding her arms, and smirking, Hermione decided to beat him at his own game. "What would you be possibly walking in on Ronald?"

Ron went red, Harry looked at Hermione proudly, and the rest just snickered.

Seeing Ron opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, Dean thought he'd come to the rescue. "Oh come on Hermione, even I've noticed that you've been walking differently."

Harry gave Dean a murderous glare. "Dean, go home."

But Harry needn't have worried about Dean's comment, and looked at Hermione strangely when she began chuckling.

"Don't worry about it Harry," she said rubbing his chest. "Dean's just jealous, because the same can't be said for his dates."

Everyone laughed, and Draco was the first to comment. "Ooooh Hermione, I'm impressed."

"Yeah Dean, chew down on that fucker," Ginny said amused.

Dean grinned, and nodded in defeat. "Good one. Come on Nev, lets go before I dig myself even deeper."

Neville and Dean dissaparated, leaving the three couples alone.

"Harry, just what have you done with our sweet, innocent, Hermione?" Ron asked giving a grin.

"Something tells me she's not sweet and innocent anymore," Draco said.

Before Ron could say anything else, Luna took him by the hand. "We're going home, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

Ron and Luna turned to leave, but not before he gave one last pointed look at Draco. "You, I still want an answer, and I want it sooner than later." With that, they left.

Remembering that they still had to talk about what was said earlier, Ginny took Draco by the hand. "We need to be making tracks too, is it okay to drop by and see you tomorrow?"

"That will be great," Hermione said. "We can talk babies."

The two girls hugged, and Ginny couldn't help but whisper into Hermione's ear. "Amongst other things, I want details." Pulling back, she gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "See you later stud."

Harry blushed, and put his arm around Hermione, as they watched Ginny and Draco leave.

"So," Harry said, when they were alone. "Everyone knows we've had sex, great."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, and nibbled on his ear. "You know Ron was right, we're still officially on holiday, and we're yet to christen our apartment."

"We should go and do something about that right now," he whispered leaning towards her lips.

"My thoughts exactly," she said.

Harry leant back and looked around the maternity ward, before taking a deep breath. "Hermione?" he looked into the brown eyes of his girlfriend, and smiled.

Hermione tilted her head the side and began to giggle. "No."

Harry laughed, lifted her into his arms, and dissaparated them with a pop.

When Ginny and Draco arrived back into their apartment, an uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Both of them just stood looking at the other, not really knowing what to say.

"Draco…"

"I meant it," Draco said adamantly.

"I know that you were put on the spot," Ginny said. "Ron had no right to ask what he did."

"I meant it," he repeated.

"It was very sweet of you…" she started to say, but was interrupted again.

"Damn it Ginny, will you stop trying to give me a way out of this," he said frustrated.

Ginny raked both hands through her hair. "How do you want me to react? We've never even discussed marriage, you've given me no indication in the past that this is something that you'd want."

Draco moved closer to her. "You're right, but what Ron said, I looked at you, and realised at that moment…"

"What?" she asked, urging him to continue.

Draco took a calming breath. "I know I don't have a ring, Ginny I don't even have the frilly words that most women want to hear. All I can say, right now, is what's coming from inside here," he said, pointing to his heart.

"Okay," Ginny said in almost a whisper.

"I want to marry you," Draco said confidently.

Ginny closed her eyes, and tears began to drop on her cheeks. "Draco…" she opened her eyes to see Draco on a bended knee. "Oh god…"

"Ginny, I love you so much," he said in almost a pleading voice. "Please, marry me."

Harry and Hermione had apparated into the living room of their flat, intent on going straight to the bedroom, when they were confronted with a small problem.

"Mine smells better," Hermione said.

"Mine's further away from Ron's room," Harry argued.

"We both know how to use the silence charm."

"My window has the better view."

"In your opinion."

Harry narrowed his eyes and smirked. "My bed is much bigger than yours."

Hermione closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine, we have a winner."

Harry scooped her up into his arms, and carried her off to what was now going to be called, 'their' bedroom.

_And there you have it. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I really wanted to get one posted in January. Christmas was so hectic, but now I'm back on track. The next chapter will be more to your liking. Harry and Hermione will finally reveal to her parents the new nature of their relationship, and hopefully the quidditch game too. Hope you all had fantastic Christmases, and are so far enjoying your new year. Please, please, please, please read and review. Bye for now. xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

Just One More Thing

Chapter 15

She would never get tired of listening to his heartbeat. Along with being naked in his arms, and the tender kisses he laid upon her head as she played with his chest hairs, listening and feeling the soft thud against her ear was amongst the most comforting things she experienced when being with him this way. Contently laying sprawled over his chest, the odd shiver went through Hermione as Harry idly stroked her shoulder, occasionally letting his hand drift up and down her back, before hugging her even closer to him.

They had been awake for almost an hour, neither speaking, simply happy to be wrapped up in each other. It was the last official day of their holiday, tomorrow they would both return to work, and it would be back to reality. The last few days had been like living in a dream for both of them, a dream that neither of them was ready to wake up from yet.

Hermione gently lifted her head from Harry's chest to look at the clock on his, or should she say, 'their' bedside table. Noticing that it read 8.04am, she settled straight back down to her previous position.

"Restless, gorgeous?" Harry asked in a husky morning voice.

"Very," Hermione answered softly.

Harry leant his head slightly to the side so he could look down at her face. "I'm not surprised, we didn't get back from the hospital till gone two o'clock."

Hermione smiled and looked up at him, her chin resting atop the hand she had placed on his chest. "And we didn't get to sleep till gone three."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Was it worth it?"

Hermione leaned in and kissed him before answering. "Every second of it."

"Good," Harry kissed her again, and then snuggled down even further into the bed, completely enveloping her in both of his arms. Pressing his forehead against hers, he briefly rubbed her nose with his, earning a little giggle from Hermione.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

"Well what?" Hermione asked slightly confused, but still smiling blissfully.

"Is my bed comfortable, or what?"

Hermione thought for a few moments. "It'll do, for now."

"I can see you're still not convinced," Harry said playfully.

"It's not that," Hermione shook her head gently.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Never," he assured her with a grin.

"It's just that…this is your bed," Hermione said looking into his eyes. "Your bedroom."

Hermione was grateful that he wasn't looking at her like she had just grown another head, but with the same loving smile she fell in love with more and more each day.

Harry cleared his throat. "I thought we agreed last night, that this was going to be our bed, and our bedroom."

"I know we did."

"But?…" Harry asked, as he took one arm from around her and began stroking her face.

"I just…don't feel the way I thought I would, when I woke up this morning," she admitted softly, a little apprehensive at the reaction she may get to that statement. She was relieved when Harry just continued to stroke her face.

"Hermione," Harry said in a comforting tone. "Would you feel better if we called your room, our room?"

Harry was such a sweetheart for suggesting what he did, but Hermione really didn't know quite how to explain what she was feeling at that particular moment. She was afraid that Harry would think she was mental for bringing up such a thing, especially since it had only been just over four hours since he had made love to her so passionately, in the bed she was lying in at present. She understood completely that he would be confused, it wasn't as if he had ever had another woman in this bed with him, but something didn't feel right. And she doubted it would feel right in the bed she had occupied over the past few years either.

"I don't think that would help all that much," she said quietly.

Harry began to sit up. Bringing his arm from around Hermione, he leant on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Tell me the truth," he said, brushing some strands of hair from her face.

Closing her eyes briefly, she started to explain exactly what she was feeling. "I don't want what used to be just yours, and I don't want what use to be just mine."

"You want something that's going to be ours from the beginning," he finished for her.

Hermione nodded. "You think I'm a complete nut, don't you?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Of course I don't, I understand exactly what you mean."

"Thank Merlin for that," she said relieved.

"So," Harry said kissing her head. "What do we do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know," Hermione lied.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You little liar."

"Harry, I'm not lying!" she said, crossing her fingers that were out of his sight, hoping he would believe her.

Letting go of Hermione completely, Harry sat up to lean against the headboard. He suddenly became very nervous, he just hoped he'd interpreted Hermione's insinuation correctly. If he hadn't, then what he was about to ask could put a temporary damper on their newfound happiness. He knew that she was fibbing when he'd asked her if she could think of anyway to fix this small dilemma, and she said she didn't. Maybe she needed it to come from him.

Looking down at her, Harry spoke softly. "I might have an idea, want to hear it?"

Hermione sat up beside him, clutching the sheets to her chest. "I'd love to."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out the best way to approach this.

"Well," Harry began, looking everywhere but at Hermione's eyes. "How would you feel if…I mean what would you say to us…to the possibility of us…perhaps…maybe…you know?"

Hermione tucked the loose tendrils of hair that was falling around her face behind her ears, and gazed at him shyly. "Know what?"

She needed to hear him say it.

Finally meeting her eyes, Harry gently cupped one side of her face. "Would you like us to get place of our own?"

Before answering, Hermione had to blink back some forming tears. "Is that what you'd want?" she asked, in a squeaky voice.

"It's what I just asked isn't it? I got quite use to having you all to myself in Rome," he replied, wiping away some lone tears that had fallen onto Hermione's cheeks. "I know we haven't been officially together long, but it's not like we need time to get to know each other. And you know all about what you called, 'my annoying habits.' "

"Like leaving your dirty clothes all over the apartment," she joked.

"Right," he smirked.

"And leaving the toilet seat up," she added.

Harry smirked. "It's annoying how you always leave it down." Harry's remark earned him a playful slap on the arm. "Hey!" he shouted in mock hurt.

"Plus, whenever you take a beverage from the fridge, you drink everything but a drop and then you put it back," Hermione said, leaning closer to him.

Harry leaned in even closer. "You take bites out of everything, and then put it back."

"You leave your whiskers in the sink after you shave," she countered, her forehead touching his.

"I know you use my razor on your legs," he told her, his lips a millimetre from her hers.

"Busted," Hermione giggled. "And yet, you still want us to get a place of our own."

"I do," he whispered against her lips.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Because, I love you," he said in a low voice. "And you must know by now, that those three words have my life in them."

"I love you too," she said, not being able to help but choke at his words.

He was being incredibly romantic without even realising it. She thought about what people would say, they hadn't been together long at all but Harry was right, they knew everything there was to know about each other. It was only the romantic and physical side of their relationship that they were still learning, and that was something that they would continue to learn together, alone.

To hell with what people thought.

Harry started to kiss her chin. "So, what do you say?"

Hermione didn't need to think about her answer, but took a little time to reply due to the overwhelming happiness she was feeling at that moment. After a while she found her voice.

"Yes," she replied, closing her eyes in complete bliss, when Harry's lips descended on hers in the softest kiss she'd ever experienced.

Harry continued to kiss her softly, not caring that he hadn't taken a breath yet. The moment was too divine, and she was too beautiful and important, he could spend his entire day kissing her. Hermione didn't seem to mind too much as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting the sheets that were covering her chest fall, and pulled him closer to her. While gripping his hair and slightly tugging on it, she felt his arms slip around her waist, the both of them getting lost in their soft passionate kisses. When they parted, they were both panting softly. Hermione leaned her head against Harry's once more, and started to run her hands over his shoulders, and down his arms. His toned muscles shifted under her touch, the strength outlined in his body starting to send tingles through her body.

Harry watched her, his chest heaving as much as hers. His arms were still wrapped around her small waist, and her hands found their way back into his hair, her face only inches away from his. 

"Hermione…" her name had never sounded so sweet, hearing him say it like that, out of breath and full of want was pure bliss.

Licking her lips, she met Harry's gaze. "Make love to me again."

Harry grinned, and leaned into her. When she teasingly pulled away, he cupped her cheek and ran his fingers down to her jaw and across her lips, before following the same trail with his mouth. He bent down and kissed her neck, working down to her collarbone. Hermione sighed, and tilted her head back slightly to give him better access. He slipped his hands around behind her, and began stroking her back softly.

After sharing several more kisses, Hermione pulled away and lay back down on the bed. Harry followed her cue, and shuffled down to lay beside her.

They lay side by side as their hands roamed over one another's bodies, over smooth skin and toned muscle. Hermione reached down and stroked Harry's erection, feeling it throb in her hands. Hermione thought herself to be very lucky, even though she had nothing to compare it to she wasn't stupid. Harry was impressive, his cock was larger than average, and thick, and it gave her enormous pleasure. The head seeped, allowing Hermione to spread pre cum over it. Harry had his teeth clenched tightly together, as Hermione released his erection and ran her hands along his toned abs. 

"Please don't keep it to yourself. I want to hear you," Hermione whispered against Harry's lips.

Harry smiled against her mouth, and pushed her gently onto her back. He ran his hands up her legs to her hips, then let one hand travel down in between her legs. Hermione parted them slightly, making Harry's cock twitch. She was soaking wet and he could feel himself growing harder if that was even possible.

She slipped her arms around his shoulders and drew him back to her, she wanted him badly. Harry kissed her again, it was warm, wet, and searching. Hermione pulled away, sweetly kissing the corners of his mouth, before going back to kissing him on the lips. They shared several open-mouthed kisses before he slowly climbed on top of her. She slowly spread her legs even wider in anticipation, as he used his fingers to open her. He then gently guided his erection to her entrance.

Grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist, Harry began to plunge slowly inside her, going as deep as he could and taking everything she offered him. Hermione moaned in pleasure, rocking her hips against his and meeting him thrust for thrust.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered to him. "I love seeing you like this."

At hearing her words, he pushed in again at an agonizingly slow pace. "I love you, too" he whispered breathlessly. Locking his eyes with hers, he smiled widely.

Hermione dropped her head further back into the pillows, and exposed her beautiful, throat. Not able to resist, Harry leaned down and sucked the sensitive patch of skin over her pulse, leaving a mark on her that everyone would be able to see. Hermione was his now, and he wanted everyone to know that.

Harry slowly pushed himself back and supported himself on his hands over Hermione. He increased the intensity and frequency of his pumps until he was invading Hermione's body with more aggressive thrusts.

Feeling himself getting close, having almost exploded from just from entering her, Harry reached between their bodies that were now slick with sweat, and began to fondle her swollen clit, wanting to bring her to orgasm with him. She broke away and moaned his name loudly as she came, her body shaking and her juices milking his cock, making him come, too. He shot his seed into her and continued to thrust softly into her, not wanting to stop.

Harry finally conceded defeat, no longer being able to move, and collapsed on top of her gasping for breath. Hermione still held him tightly, and kissed the side of his head softly while gently running her hands through his hair.

"Just think," Hermione said, still trying to catch her breath. "When we get our own place, we can be really spontaneous, and do it in places like the kitchen, or the living room…"

Harry's head shot up, after gaining some newfound energy from Hermione's suggestions.

He smiled widely at her. "Can we start looking today?"

Harry awoke with the biggest smile on his face, he couldn't help but replay last nights events in his head. Every glorious one of them. He and Hermione certainly hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Physically celebrating the fact that they would be looking for a place of their own, lead to them being interested in nothing else but each other. It wasn't a problem, they were still officially on holiday, and they could lie in till their hearts were content and the following day too. At this thought, Harry turned to look at the empty side of the bed that Hermione should have been occupying, and wondered where she had gone.

As if on cue, Hermione opened the door, and walked through dressed in blue jeans and a black vest, holding a hot cup of coffee. Walking over to Harry and placing the cup on his bedside table, she bent down, placed a hand on his face, and softly kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, sexy," Hermione said softly.

Harry grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him, making her squeal in surprise. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed the tip of her nose affectionately.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early?" she said chuckling. "Have you seen the time?"

Harry looked over to the clock to see it read 10.23am, before looking back at his girlfriend. "I had no idea it was so late."

"Well you deserved a lie in Harry," Hermione said. "You worked very hard last night."

"Well someone kept waking me up in the middle of the night," he countered, tightening his hold on her.

"What can I say?" Hermione smiled. "I'm addicted."

"Me too," Harry said, capturing her lips. After a few tender kisses he broke away, and closed his eyes sighing happily when Hermione lay her forehead against his. "So what are your plans today, if any?"

"Well," Hermione started. "The girls are due round any minute, Ginny owled not so long ago to say that they'd be about half an hour, and Ron is in the kitchen waiting for you to wake up."

Harry smiled in confusion. "And why would he be doing that?"

"He, Seamus, Draco and Dean are planning on taking you to some bar, more than likely to extract information from you about our trip," Hermione told him.

Harry looked even more confused. "Okay, question two. "Why isn't anyone at work?"

Hermione sat up and straddled his lap, then started to use her fingers to tick off their friends reasons. "Seamus and Lavender own the café, which means they can take leave whenever they like. Luna said seeing as she's the editor she can do whatever she wants, to which Ginny said seeing as though Luna is her boss she can give her the day off. With me so far?" she asked with a grin.

Harry nodded, and let his hands slowly wander up her jean covered thighs. "And what were the guys excuses?"

"Ron said he didn't think it fair for you to be by yourself when were off talking girl stuff," Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "You must remind me to thank him for his concern. Draco?"

"Oh this one's even better," Hermione said giggling. "Draco said he didn't think it fair to leave you alone with Ron."

"And Dean?" Harry asked.

"He said it wouldn't be fair if Seamus, Ron and Draco got all the information and he got nothing."

Harry sat up and placed his hands on her hips, before feeling Hermione looping her arms around his neck. "So It's like, national friends day eh?"

Hermione smiled. "You and I both know what this is about babe."

"I know," Harry sighed. "But I want you to know, that no matter what they ask, or what they try and get out of me, I'd never disclose anything that would cause you embarrassment."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly. "I know that Harry, and I know how this boy and girl talk goes. I trust you to know where the line is."

"Thank you," he said softly. "I just wish I could think about something else."

If he was being honest, Harry wasn't sure if he was comfortable talking about his and Hermione's sex life with their best friends. Not because he was ashamed, but because it was still very new, and it would be a new aspect to the friendships with his buddies too. He knew he could tell them anything, just like they did him, but he was also very shy. That, and he didn't want to say anything that may embarrass or hurt Hermione's feelings in any way. She was his priority now, and nothing was going to change that, even if it meant being taken the piss out of by his friends for not being open enough. He opened up everything to Hermione, and she was finding out things about him now in the most personal ways, and that was fine with him.

But he still couldn't help but dread the day ahead. He and Hermione were still on holiday, and he wished the two of them could just curl up in bed together for the rest of the day. Maybe they could stay in bed tomorrow, or even better, go apartment hunting.

Hermione watched as he had an inner battle with himself to think of something to take his mind off of the day. She suddenly got an idea and raised her eyebrows, it was cruel, but she knew it would work. "Our visit to my parents is only three days away."

That did it.

Harry looked at her seriously, before grinning. "Good one."

Hermione laughed and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry baby, it wont be all day. They're pretty considerate and know that we're still on holiday."

Harry kissed her bare shoulder. "Yeah you're right."

After a few moments of them hugging, Hermione broke the silence. "Harry?"

"Yeah," he murmured, still kissing her shoulder.

"Can I tell them how big your penis is?" she asked with a smile.

Harry's eyes widened at Hermione's bluntness. "Why, would they be jealous?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"I'm thinking yes," she replied convincingly.

"You want to brag?"

"Yes, I do," she admitted,

"Then brag until your hearts content," Harry told her, before adding, "Do I get to tell the guys…how incredibly hard you get me?"

Hermione leaned closer into him, and could feel the truth in his last question getting bigger and harder beneath her.

"Do you want to brag?" she asked in a whisper.

Harry snaked his hands up her back, and stopped to rest on her shoulders, before pushing them downwards. The added pressure pressing her harder against his erection.

"Yes, I do," he answered huskily.

"Then brag away."

"Hermione…" Harry said in a strangled voice. Hermione knew what he wanted, she wanted it too, but it would have to wait. Their friends would be arriving any second. Giving him one last kiss, she got out of his embrace, and off of the bed.

Looking into his forlorn eyes, she stroked his face softly. "I'm really sorry darling, but it's going to have to wait."

Harry looked like he was about to cry. ""But…"

"Tonight, I promise," Hermione assured him, before walking towards the door. Looking back at him, she pointed to the coffee she bought him earlier. "Drink that sweetheart, and… try your best to make 'that' go down, before you come out," she said smirking, referring to Harry's hard on that was visible from beneath the sheets.

When Harry heard the door close behind her, he looked down at his protruding erection, blew out a breath, and collapsed against the pillows.

No more than five minutes after Hermione left Harry's room, everyone of their friends but Neville had arrived, all desperate to know how their trip had gone. Neville had decided that Harry and Hermione's sex life was not a good enough reason to use one of his days holidays, but the rest of their friends were relentless. Hermione had hoped that little baby Roots would have taken some of the spotlight away from her and Harry. No such luck.

Lavender was sat at the table holding her son, who was sound asleep in his mothers arms. Sitting with her was Ginny and Luna, all three of them looking across at Hermione with expectant looks on their faces, while the boys were hanging around the breakfast bar waiting for Harry to appear.

Seeing Harry finally leave his bedroom, Dean approached him. "Well it's about time sunshine."

"Yeah, we had about given up on you," Ron said.

"Well maybe you should have," Harry said, really wanting to just go back to bed with Hermione.

"No need to be like that you moody git," Draco smiled.

"Yeah Harry," Seamus said. "C'mon, there's some butterbeer with our name on it at The Three Broomsticks."

"Seamus," Harry looked at his friend questionably. "Your son is only one day old, shouldn't you be spending time with him."

Seamus laughed. "I wanted to Harry, but Lavender insisted that I disappear for a couple of hours while the girls talk to Hermione."

Hermione snickered from the nearby table, causing everyone's attention to turn on her. "While they grill Hermione more like," she said in a sarcastic voice.

Harry chuckled, and walked over to where she was sitting. Letting his hand caress the back of her head, he bent down to kiss her gently. After he broke away, Hermione smiled up at him. "You won't be too late will you?"

"Of course I won't sweetheart," he assured her. "I love you," he said, before bending down and giving her another soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," she said stroking his cheek. "Okay, now get out of here so we can talk about you."

Harry grinned and gave her another quick peck. "I will see you later." With that, he left with the boys, leaving the girls alone to talk about Merlin knows what.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Hermione turned to the three pairs of eyes she could feel on her. "What?" she asked.

"So," Luna started. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was absolutely incredible," Hermione answered in a sing song voice. "Rome is simply beautiful, so much to see and do."

Hermione knew full well this wasn't the reply they wanted, and was highly amused to see her best friends facial expressions turn to fake annoyance.

"Cut the bullshit Hermione," Ginny said flatly. "You know what we're talking about."

Hermione grinned shyly. "I'm not sure I'm totally comfortable talking about this."

"Oh come on Hermione, I tell you all about my sex life," Ginny pointed out.

"That's because you volunteer it Gin," Hermione argued. "Not because I ask to hear about it."

"Hermione," Luna said, leaning her arms on the table. "You know we're not going to back off until you tell us every dirty little detail."

"There was nothing dirty about it!" Hermione said firmly.

"Not dirty in a bad way," Lavender said, defending Luna's comment. "Dirty in a good way."

Hermione shook her head in defeat. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

An evil grin graced Ginny's face. "When? Where? What position? How long for? How many times? And how big? Of course you told me about the last part, don't deprive Luna and Lav.

"So, you don't want to know much then?" Hermione asked in a sarcastic manner.

In The Three Broomsticks, Harry wasn't fairing much better than his girlfriend. The guys wanted to know just as much as the girls. After ordering some drinks, they all took a seat in the far corner booth. Harry immediately began picking at the label on his bottle, as his friends looked at him to start the conversation.

Dean could stand the silence no longer. "For Merlin's sake Harry, will you just put us out of our misery here?"

"What?" Harry asked innocently.

"How was she?" Draco asked bluntly. Everyone of the boys looked shocked at his forwardness, but Draco didn't believe in sugar coating. "Don't look at me like that guys, we all want to know the answer, I'm just the only one with the balls to ask up front."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well you'll all be waiting a long time, because I'm not answering that question."

"Fine," Draco shrugged. "So, did you go sightseeing?"

Dean, Seamus and Ron stared at Draco as if he'd grown another head, and Harry too was a little suspicious as to how fast Draco had dropped the subject.

"So, we're just letting him off the hook," Seamus asked. "Jus like that?!"

Draco smiled. "Seamus, don't worry. Harry here is in the honeymoon phase, meaning everything is new and exciting."

"And that's relevant because?" Ron asked, urging Draco to continue.

"Because weasel, the waters are still being tested as to how far one should talk about the other, and what they get up to between the sheets. Merlin forbid we know just yet our hot our friend Hermione is in the bedroom, Harry wants that knowledge to be his only, for now," Draco answered smugly.

Dean began nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, that's true, I give it two months before he starts complaining to us that Hermione doesn't suck him off anymore."

"Providing she's even started Dean," Draco said, as if Harry wasn't there. Ron and Seamus grinned at each other, sensing the obvious trap that had been set.

As planned, Harry fell right into it.

"I'll have you know, she did it within twenty four hours of us doing it, blondie," Harry told him hotly.

Draco laughed, looked at his watch, and then at Harry. "Less than two minutes ago Potter, you were adamant you weren't going to tell us anything."

Harry closed his eyes when realisation dawned on him, how could he of all people had walked into something so obvious.

"Bastards," he said with a sigh, making all his friends laugh at his gullibility.

"Oh Hermione, you are so lucky," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione smiled. "He was everything you guys said he'd probably be. Gentle, considerate and loving."

All the girls made blissful sounds.

"I will never forget it for the rest of my life," Hermione put a hand to her heart. "It was incredible losing myself in him like that."

"Sounds to me like he lost a lot of himself in you too," Ginny laughed.

Lavender grimaced when she understood Ginny's implication. "You have to make everything dirty don't you?"

"She speaks the truth," Hermione said.

"Eww Hermione!" Luna squealed. "I think all of us spend too much time around Ginny!"

"Nothing wrong with being honest girls!" Ginny pointed out.

"Okay, new topic," Lavender said. "Hermione, you and Harry, Friday at your parents, what's up with that?"

"Harry's ridiculously nervous," Hermione explained. "He's terrified my parents are going to suddenly dislike him, because his relationship with their little girl has turned sexual."

"He'd be right," Ginny said, taking a sip of tea.

"Thanks for that Gin," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Hermione, as soon as your dad finds out that Harry has been having a sword fight in your garden, he'll hit the roof, whether he loved him before or not," Ginny said.

Lavender and Luna giggled at Ginny's newest terminology to describe sex, Hermione would've probably joined them if she wasn't so worried that her friend was right.

Lavender seeing her friends discomfort, decided to say something positive. "Hermione, Harry will be fine. You're going to be right there with him, and your parents know that there isn't a man in the world that is more suited to you than Harry is."

"Lav's right Hermione, your parents should consider themselves lucky, that Harry is the one your taking to your bed every night," Luna added.

"It will sure be interesting to see their reaction, when we tell them that we're getting a place of our own," Hermione said, before realising she had just let the cat out of the bag.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up there sister," Ginny said holding up a hand. "You and Harry are moving in together by yourselves?"

"Does Ron know?" Luna asked.

Hermione let out a breath. "No, we haven't had chance to discuss it with him yet. We only knew ourselves last night. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why not?" Ginny asked smiling widely. "Hermione, this is terrific news."

"You think so?" Hermione asked, thankful for her friends support.

"It's quick, but super," Luna said, to which Lavender nodded in agreement.

"Although, you know your parents are going to think you're crazy," Ginny said seriously.

"He will kill you!" Draco said laughing. "And isn't he a dentist?"

"So," Harry said.

"Been nice knowing you mate," Ron slapped him on the back.

"Well, fuck you very much the lot of you," Harry said. "Aren't you suppose to be giving me encouragement?!"

"Harry, just take our advice ok," Dean said before taking a swig of beer.

"We don't mean owt personal buddy," Seamus said.

"Yeah, Harry," Ron agreed. "When you go to the Grangers, just make em believe that you and Hermione are still friends, then you have nothing to worry about."

Harry suddenly began to get angry. "I don't see why I should have to hide how I feel about Hermione, just to make everyone else feel better! I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks!"

The rest of the boys looked shocked at Harry's outburst, he rarely got angry around them.

"Harry, mate," Draco started softly. "No one is saying for you to hide how you feel about her."

"Then what are you saying?!" Harry asked hotly.

"It's just that, this relationship is so new," Ron tried to reason. "And it seems to be getting really serious so quickly, we don't want you and Hermione to destroy what you have."

"This relationship isn't new!" Harry said defensively. "And you guys should know that more than anyone!"

"It is, Harry," Draco said, trying to make him understand.

Harry stood up, and glared at the blonde. "No Draco, the sex is new! Maybe in five years time, if me and Hermione are still fucking ten times a day, I might get your blessing! I mean that's all that's important to you lot right!"

Harry threw down some money on the table for a tip, and started to leave, but not before turning to his friends once more.

"Ron, don't worry about watching me and Hermione destroy each other, we're getting a place of our own! So I suggest you deal with that before talking to me again!" Harry then levelled his gaze at Draco, whose face was dumbfounded. "I suppose now that you're to be a father, you've all the fucking answers!"

"Harry, we're just looking out for you that's all," Dean told him. "You think that because you've gone to bed with her, you're just going to live happily ever after! Aren't you forgetting? It was no more than three weeks ago that she was getting married to someone else!"

"Fuck you, Dean!!" Harry shouted.

Harry turned on his heel and stormed out of the pub, leaving his friends staring at each other in disbelief.

The girls were in the middle of asking Hermione about where she and Harry were going to look for an apartment, when they felt the walls shake from a door being slammed.

Hermione immediately got up from her chair when she saw Harry storming through the apartment towards their bedroom, without so much as a glance at her.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he replied fiercely, before entering their bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, shocked at the tone he'd just used with her. Surely the teasing from their male friends hadn't been that bad.

Turning back round to meet her friends questioning faces, she found her voice. "I should go talk to him."

"Sure," Ginny said getting up from her chair, causing Luna and Lavender to do the same.

Lavender walked over to Hermione with her son wrapped up in her arms, and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad you had a good time in Italy, owl us next time you're free for a girls night out."

"Definitely," Hermione answered, smoothing Root's cheek and trying her best to smile.

"Remember Hermione, we're here for you if you need us," said Luna.

"Owl me later," Ginny told her, before giving her a quick hug. The three girls left with Roots, leaving Hermione alone to deal with Harry.

Once they were outside of the apartment, Lavender spoke in a quiet tone. "Wonder what that was all about?"

Ginny shook her head. "I don't know for sure, but something tells me we each have a pair of balls to squeeze, to get some answers."

"What do you think they said to him?" Luna asked, understanding Ginny's comment. Their boyfriends had obviously been the reason Harry had come in so upset.

"Lets go find out," Ginny said.

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before slowly walking towards her and Harry's bedroom. Harry was standing near the window leaning against his bicep, his forearm draped over his face. He didn't flinch when he heard the door open. He knew who it was, and yet still didn't move when he heard Hermione close the door behind her.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Harry raised his head, but still wouldn't look at her. "I told you, I didn't want to talk about it."

"I want to talk about it!" Hermione said sharply.

Harry licked his lips and clenched his jaw, but still wouldn't look at her. "Hermione, if you're as smart as your owls say you are, you know to leave me alone right now."

"I don't believe this," Hermione said quietly, shaking her head.

Harry finally turned around to face her. "Don't believe what?"

"We've been in a relationship for two weeks, and already you want to break the promise we made to each other!" she said in dismay.

"What promise?" he asked sounding bored.

"That we'd always be honest with each other!" she said, stepping closer to him. "That you'd tell me what's going on in that head of yours, and that you would never hide things from me anymore!"

Harry's face softened, it was the day they officially got together, and she had asked if he could do all the things she had just mentioned, and he promised her he would.

Closing the gap between then, Harry started to stroke the sides of her arms. "It's not even worth mentioning."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Hermione suggested. "It must have been something significant to make you so angry."

Looking into the depths of Hermione's eyes, Harry knew right away that she was not about to let this go. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the edge of the bed, and clasped his hands together. Hermione put her hands on her hips, and waited for him to start talking.

"I got into an argument with the guys, that's all," Harry said quietly.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"Us," Harry said looking up at her.

Hermione put a hand to her head . "Please don't tell me it was about our sex life."

"Relax princess," Harry said with a weak smile. "That part wasn't actually as painful as I expected it to be."

Hermione sat down on the bed next to him, and started stroking his hair slowly. "What happened?"

Putting a hand on her knee, Harry gazed into her eyes. "They said…they thought we were getting too serious, too soon."

Hermione looked unfazed. "Do you agree with them?"

"No, of course not," Harry replied adamantly.

"So then why did you take what they said to heart?"

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully.

Hermione nodded and reached for his hand, which she covered with both of hers. "Please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way."

"I'll try not to," Harry said slowly.

"Maybe the reason your so angry, is because there's a small part of you that believes what they said," Hermione said softly.

Harry was about to protest, when Hermione held up a hand. "Please, let me finish."

Harry nodded, and indicated for her to continue.

"It's ok to be scared sometimes Harry, I am too," Hermione told him. "I love you, and no matter how fast anyone tells us our relationship is going, the only thing that matters is how you and I feel."

"I've never been happier than I am right now, at this moment," he said stroking her knee. "I just wish our friends could be happy for us."

"They are happy for us, the girls couldn't be more thrilled when I told them we were getting a place of our own…that is, if you still want to?" Hermione asked frightened of his possible reply.

Harry smiled, then kissed her. "We're going to find a place of our own, and nobody is going to change my mind about that, it's what we want isn't it."

"It sure is," Hermione said, relieved.

Harry put an arm around her, and hugged her closely to him. "I overreacted didn't I?"

"First reaction is usually the right one Harry," Hermione said, cuddling him tightly. "They're just worried about you, Harry. Think about it, here we are getting a place of our own, when less than two weeks ago I was engaged to marry someone else."

Harry looked down at her. "That's exactly what Dean said."

"They just don't want to see you hurt, we're lucky to have friends that don't hold back."

"I guess so," Harry agreed.

"It's nice to know how fast you are in defending our relationship, although they probably think that your under the thumb now," Hermione said smiling.

"Aren't I?" Harry joked.

Hermione twisted his nipple through his shirt playfully.

"OW!" Harry squealed, rubbing his nipple in fake pain.

Hermione laughed before jumping on him, making him fall back on the bed. Straddling him, she weaved her hands through his, and pinned them against the bed.

"So, was it that bad?" she asked.

"What?"

"Opening up to me, was it so bad?" Hermione asked again, her face hovering just above his.

"No, actually I feel much better."

"Good," she smiled, before capturing his lips with hers.

During the next few days, Harry did apologize to his friends for his angry outburst that day, to which they had all told him to forget about it, and that they could have approached things better. They also told him that they would support his decision to live with Hermione all the way, that they were very happy for the both of them. For that he was thankful.

Currently at this moment Harry had something else on his mind. Hermione's parents. Friday had come round sooner than he had wanted, but as promised he had finished work early, and was now stressing out over what to wear to the ill fated dinner and sleep over at his girlfriends parents. He was currently looking into a full length mirror that Hermione had transfigured a few days ago. Since they had started sharing a room Hermione had made some changes, one that he was taking full advantage of now.

Looking at his reflection from side to side he wondered if this, the fourth shirt he had tried on was the one. Getting closer to the mirror he smiled. "You're screwed potter," he said to himself still smiling.

It was at that moment Hermione walked into the room taking off her healers robes, and putting them on the bed. Smiling she walked up to him, she kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'm surprised you're here, I thought I'd be home before you."

"I only got in about an hour ago," Harry told her.

She turned and began getting undressed when she suddenly stopped to look at him, and quirked an eyebrow. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"No," he fibbed.

Hermione shrugged. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty uneventful," Harry replied, looking in the mirror again. "Which is exactly how I like work to be. How about yours?"

"Surprisingly quiet," she said, pushing down her skirt. "Though I'm thankful, I need a clear head for tonight."

"Yeah it's pretty much all I've been able to think about too," Harry turned his attentions back to Hermione, and couldn't help but grin at the sight of her in only her bra and knickers.

"So how many of those have you tried on?" she asked, referring to his shirt.

"Oh you know, three or four," he answered smiling.

Hermione giggled, and started to leave the room. "I'm going to take a shower, I told my parents 5.30pm so we have a couple of hours to spare."

Harry decided to stick with the first shirt he had tried on, a royal blue shirt that Hermione had always told him she liked. Hermione. He smiled at the name whenever he heard it, said it, or thought it. When Harry had got home he had immediately jumped in the shower, now as he heard the shower running again he regretted it. They had a couple of hours before they had to leave, he could have joined her. He was just about to sit on the sofa and read a quidditch magazine when he had a thought, there wasn't exactly a rule that stipulated how many showers one could have in a day. He walked to the bathroom and sneaked inside, the quidditch magazine forgotten.

Harry peaked his head round the shower curtain to find Hermione's back to him, her hands smoothing back her wet hair. He was immediately turned on seeing the water trickle down the curves of her body.

After he cleared his throat to alert her of his presence, Hermione looked over her shoulder and giggled. "What are you doing there?"

"Just admiring the view," he answered wiggling his eyebrows. "Want some company?"

"Harry, I know you take a shower the minute you get home," she said smirking.

"All of a sudden I want another one," he said lowly.

"I'd love some company," Hermione said sweetly.

Hermione had to laugh when Harry pulled back the curtain to climb in with her, he was already naked knowing she wasn't going to resist him.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, making Hermione smile against his shoulder.

"You're being rather clingy, are you ok?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," Harry said leaning his cheek against her head. After a few moments he spoke again. "I love you, Hermione."

Pulling back from his embrace she looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you too."

Harry took her face in his hands, and lowered his lips to hers. Needless to say that when they got out of the shower, they only had a couple of minutes to spare as opposed to hours.

Harry and Hermione finally made it to her parents house. Hermione was just about to ring the doorbell when she saw Harry's terrified face.

"Are you sure you're ok babe?" she asked gently.

Harry looked paler than he usually did, and actually managed to be sick before they left the apartment.

"I'm fine," he said unconvincingly.

"Harry, just leave it to me its going to be fine I promise, I'm right here with you," she told him softly, while stroking his cheek.

"Like always," he added, relaxing against her touch. "I'm ready."

Hermione rung the bell, and waited for one of her parents to answer. Seconds later the door opened, and she saw her mother smiling at her.

"Darling," her mother said happily, embracing her into a hug. "You look wonderful."

"You too mother," Hermione replied. "You remember Harry?"

"Of course I do," her mother said, grabbing Harry and hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

"Good, thank you Mrs Granger," Harry answered croakily.

Mrs Granger finally released him. "Well do come in, tea is nearly ready and your father has missed you dearly Hermione."

Mrs Granger told them to go to the living room where Mr Granger was waiting, whilst she went get drinks. Harry took a deep breath, and followed Hermione. Mr Granger was absorbed in a crossword when they found him.

"Hi daddy," Hermione said, getting his attention.

Upon seeing his daughter, Mr Granger raised his head and smiled widely. Jumping out of his chair he hugged his daughter tightly. "My princess, I sure have missed you Hermione."

Harry could tell that Hermione was obviously still 'Daddy's little girl' which meant that her father was going to be very protective.

"I've missed you too," she said, returning the hug. "Daddy you remember Harry right?" Hermione asked, stepping out of his embrace.

Mr Granger smiled, and extended his hand. "Of course I do, how are things Mr Potter?"

"Great," Harry took the older man's hand and found a firm grip. "Thanks, Mr Granger."

Harry didn't know whether he was being paranoid, but he could have sworn he saw a flash of anger in Mr Granger's eyes.

"I wonder how Harry and Hermione doing at this moment?" Luna asked her redhead boyfriend. She was sat on her sofa with her legs on Ron's lap, idly flipping through 'Witch' magazine. When Ron didn't answer, she looked up to see him engrossed in a Quidditch magazine.

"Ron?" she said trying to get his attention. When he didn't reply for the second time, she slapped his arm firmly.

"OW!" Ron shrieked, the slap getting his attention. "What did you do that for?"

"You were ignoring me," Luna stated calmly.

"I was not ignoring you," Ron said rubbing his arm.

"Really?" Luna said cocking her head to one side. "What did I just say?"

"You didn't say anything," Ron replied. "You hit me."

"Before that," Luna asked.

Ron continued to rub his arm. "You told me I was ignoring you."

"Forget it," Luna said shaking her head, and went back to her magazine.

"So I wonder if Harry and Hermione have told her parents they're shagging yet?" Ron asked.

Luna dropped her magazine and her head shot up. "Unbelievable!"

Ron blew out a breath. "Sorry, I wonder if Harry and Hermione have told her parents they're, 'making love' yet?" he asked using two fingers from each hand to accentuate his new term.

Luna thought about telling him that was exactly what she was asking him earlier, but settled for the easier option. "Funny you should ask that, I was wondering the same thing."

"Really?" Ron smiled causing Luna to widen her eyes and smile at his ignorance. "I sure hope they're ok."

"They'll be fine," Luna assured him. "It's when they tell them they're planning to get a place of their own that they should be worried about."

"Yeah," Ron said. "Don't think Hermione's folks gonna be to happy about that."

"As disrespectful as this sounds Ron, it really has nothing to do with anyone but Harry and Hermione, and that includes her parents," Luna said.

"They're allowed to worry Luna," Ron said rubbing is girlfriends leg comfortingly.

"Of course they are," Luna agreed. "And where people may think that Harry and Hermione are going to fast, you must remember that they've been in love for years, they're soul mates. They just can't wait to start their lives together."

Ron smiled. "You know I was talking to Harry yesterday about how the flat hunting was going, and I swear Luna, I'd never seen him look so happy and…I can't even find a word for it."

"Complete?" Luna offered.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Complete."

Both of them smiled, thrilled that two of their best friends had finally found each other.

"So, how did he say the flat hunting was going?" Luna asked.

"Well he said they were going to wait until they told her parents, and after they had gone public until they started looking," Ron replied.

"That makes sense," Luna said dropping her magazine to the floor. "And tomorrow at the big game, the whole of the wizarding world will know that heart of Harry Potter is off the market."

Ron laughed. "It was never available babe, he lost it on a train when he was eleven years old."

"That's true," Luna said. "I can't wait for tomorrow though."

Ron leaned closer to her. "Looking forward to seeing your boyfriend in action?"

Tomorrow was the game between The Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United, the most important date on the Quidditch calender. It was also to be the day where Harry and Hermione would announce to the world that they were a couple. Harry had asked Ron if he had any objections to this, seeing as how it was a huge day for him as captain of the Cannons. Ron had simply told him that while being in the spotlight had been great at the time, Luna had taught him to appreciate the more simpler of things, like being madly in love.

__

FLASHBACK

Harry had just asked Ron what he thought about announcing his relationship at the game. Ron told him he was happy for him to do it.

"You're serious about this Ron?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Of course Harry," Ron assured him.

"Because if not then…"

"Harry, stop," Ron said putting up a hand. "I know that years ago if you asked me then maybe, I would have been an arse about it and said no way. That you just want everything to be about you, you know the 'boy who lived'."

"So what's changed?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I have," Ron replied simply. "I've fallen in love, with someone other than myself."

Harry laughed. "It certainly changes things, and people."

Ron put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Harry, I cant imagine what it would be like not to be able to hold Luna's hand in public. Not be able to kiss her in a restaurant when she looks so perfect, or put my arm around her and tell I love her in a crowded street, because someone who isn't suppose to might overhear."

"It's all I want," Harry said softly.

"Then get it," Ron told him. "Before, during, or after we kick Puddlemere's arse, feel free to shout it from the stands."

End of flashback

It was the game of the season, but as he looked into her eyes Ron could only think of the girl that made such a difference in his life.

Luna giggled. "Your manager said that you're not to have sex before the big game."

"What does he know?" Ron asked getting even closer.

Harry and the Grangers were now sat around the dinner table. Hermione's parents at one end, he and Hermione across from each other. It had been a case of so far so good. Hermione's mother had obviously taken a great deal of time to prepare dinner, there were certainly no complaints from Harry, she sure knew how to cook. Harry was still a little anxious though, Hermione's father had been giving him funny looks all the way through dinner, as if he knew what Harry was doing to his daughter.

"Hope you like vanilla ice cream Harry," Mrs Granger said interrupting his thoughts, placing a bowl full in front of him.

"I love it, thank you," Harry said smiling. He looked across the table to find Hermione grinning madly at her bowl in front of her. The question seemed absurd to them seeing as how a couple of nights ago, he was licking Vanilla ice cream off of Hermione's naked body.

"Something funny, dear?" Mrs Granger asked her daughter.

"Oh, no mother," Hermione replied still smirking.

Mr Grangers narrowed eyes were travelling between his daughter and her friend sat across from her.

"Brian?" Mrs Granger said getting her husbands attention.

"Yes, dear," Hermione's father smiled.

"Why don't you tell Hermione about our plans for autumn break," Mrs Granger suggested.

"Jane, I really don't think Hermione and her friend want to be bored with our holiday plans," Brian said to his wife honestly.

"Well it will effect her directly if she decides to take us up on our offer," Jane told her husband with a smile.

"What offer's that?" Hermione asked, her confusion reflecting Harry's.

Brian Granger deliberately trained his eyes on Harry, and waited for the young wizard's reaction to what his wife was about to say.

"Well," Jane started. "Your father and I have decided to leave our practise in the hands of our partners for two months in September, so that we can go on holiday to Australia."

"Well that's wonderful," Hermione said happily. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you and daddy would trust anyone with your practise. But I don't see how this would effect me."

"Well the thing is Hermione," her mother said covering her daughters hand. "We would love for you to come with us."

Hermione's eyes widened, and Harry's look of utter sadness told Brian Granger everything he needed to know.

__

Hi I'm back, I am so sorry for the long delay, I had so much happen over the last two months. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I originally wanted to get the parents visit all in one chapter, but it was becoming way to long. So I have decided to spread it out a little. Hope that's ok. Please, please read and review. It helps to no end. Also, please keep telling me your hopes for the story, I take on board everything. Bye for now.


	16. Chapter 16

__

Hi guys, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

Just One More Thing

Chapter 16

You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife it was so thick. Hermione was still in shock that her mother had suggested such a thing. Her father was still watching Harry closely remaining silent, and Harry was still coming to terms with the thought of losing Hermione for two months should she agree. He needn't have worried.

"I don't know what to say," Hermione managed to get out softly.

"Say that you'll come with us," her mother said gently. "After all you've been through the last few months I'm sure a break would do you the world of good."

Hermione met her boyfriends gaze, and couldn't help but feel a pain go through her heart at his deflated look. Did he really think she was going to leave him for that amount of time? After all this time he was still so insecure. The whole point of this visit was to tell her parents that they were in a serious relationship, and couldn't be happier. Hermione's parents obviously thought that she was nursing a broken heart after Steven, they couldn't have been more wrong.

"I can't mother," Hermione said firmly. "But thank you for your offer."

Harry's face was a picture of relief at hearing these words.

"Why don't you think about it before turning us down, Hermione?" Brian Granger asked his daughter, his eyes still on Harry.

"I don't need to think about it daddy," Hermione said adamantly. "There are things going on in my life that I can't walk away from."

"Hermione, work isn't everything dear," Jane said.

"I wasn't referring to work," Hermione said taking her hand from her mothers grasp.

"Then what were you referring to?" Jane asked puzzled.

Hermione's eyes met Harry's and she smiled. "I'm with someone."

Hermione's mother was shocked. "What do you mean, 'with' someone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm in a relationship with someone, so now isn't the best time for me to disappear for two months."

"Hermione, I'm very disappointed in you," her father scolded. "May we remind you that it was only three weeks ago that you were engaged to be married to someone else. How could you be so stupid to jump head first into another pointless courtship!"

Hermione couldn't help but feel hurt by her fathers words, she had always respected his opinion. She knew that they weren't going to be pleased, her last relationship had been a disaster but her relationship with Harry was completely different.

"I don't believe this," Jane said throwing her napkin to the table. "Have you no sense, Hermione?!" Jane turned her attentions to Harry, who had been quiet through the whole thing. "Harry, you're her best friend, didn't you try and talk some sense into her? She's not ready for another relationship!"

Before Harry could say a word, Brian Granger got up from his chair and leant his hands on the table glaring daggers at Harry. "Don't be stupid, Jane! Harry here is our daughter's new squeeze!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Brian," Jane told her husband. "That isn't true, Harry would never take advantage of Hermione like that!"

"He didn't take advantage of me!" Hermione said fiercely.

"You mean it's true?" Jane asked her daughter in disbelief.

Hermione nodded slowly, and after a few moments of silence she found her voice. "I love him," she said softly.

Harry could only smile across at his girlfriend. "And I love her."

Jane Granger's mood seemed to soften slightly, whilst her husbands intensified.

"I've never heard so much rubbish in all my life!" Brian said hotly. "Weren't you in love with Steven a few weeks ago?!"

"I was never in love with that 'thing'" Hermione said in disgust. "It was a mistake."

"A mistake?!" Brian shouted. "No Hermione, it wasn't a mistake! It was a fucking catastrophe!"

Hermione and her mother both looked at Brian in shock, he never cursed no matter how angry he got.

"What happened to you Hermione?!" her father asked scathingly. "What happened to the responsible, level headed young lady that we raised?! We told you that Steven was trouble, but no you wouldn't listen to us would you?!"

Hermione jumped from her chair and met her fathers gaze. " I didn't listen to anyone ok?! My heart was broken!"

"By him!" Brian pointed to Harry menacingly. "You almost gave yourself to that 'monster' and it was all because of him!"

The room went silent as Hermione looked at her boyfriend, whose face was a picture of complete guilt.

Brian continued his rant. "Hermione, how many times did your mother and I need to comfort you when you came back from that school hmm?! It was always, 'Harry did this, Harry did that, Harry's dating this other girl!' I mean we knew that you were a glutton for punishment, Hermione! Especially when you told us that you were getting an apartment with him and that other friend of yours, but not even we can condone such stupidity!"

"I love him," Hermione repeated softly, which caused Brian to throw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"But he doesn't love you! He didn't then and he doesn't now!"

"That's not true!" Harry shouted getting up from his chair, causing the other three in the room to gasp. He received a look from Hermione urging him to calm down, which managed to settle him slightly.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I know that I've messed up in the past." Hermione's mother was about to say something, but Harry added her comment for her. "Many times."

A small smile started tugging at Hermione's lips as Harry continued. "I understand that you don't trust me with your little girl, I wouldn't either. I've made huge mistakes in the past, and I'm lucky that Hermione's given me a chance to make up for all the pain that I caused her, which I realise I caused a huge amount. But you must believe me when I say, that I love your daughter very, very much, and I'd kill myself before I let any harm come to her."

After a moments silence, Hermione's father spoke calmly. "And who's going to protect her from you?"

Harry looked thoughtful before he answered. "If Hermione feels even a shadow of what I feel for her, then I imagine I have the ability to devastate her with one word, one look, or one action. She certainly has that hold over me, sir." Harry could tell by Hermione's gaze that she knew exactly what he meant, so he continued. "But I trust her to keep my heart safe, just like she trusts me to look after hers."

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my study." Brian slowly left the table, but was stopped by his daughter hand on his arm.

"Daddy, please," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I just need to be alone for a while," he told his daughter, before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Harry watched his girlfriend look on helplessly as her father left the room. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione stared at him confused. "What are you apologising for?"

"It seems no matter what I do, I always end up hurting someone," Harry shrugged.

"It's not your fault Harry," Jane spoke softly, earning surprised looks from her daughter and boyfriend. "Brian has always been over protective of, Hermione." She gave a small laugh. "As I'm sure you've noticed."

"Why can't he just be happy for me?" Hermione asked sadly.

"He's worried about you sweetheart," Jane explained approaching her daughter. "And I can totally understand why. And whereas I do have certain reservations about this relationship, I will accept it."

"You will?" Hermione asked smiling, she smiled even more when her mother nodded happily. "Why?"

"Because if I don't, I have a feeling I'm going to lose my daughter more than I already have. I've always been able to read your eyes, Hermione," Jane chuckled when her daughters eyes burrowed in confusion. "I've never seen so much life and happiness in them, not even on your first day at Hogwarts. I'm guessing the young man to the right of me is the cause, yes?"

Hermione looked at Harry in a loving way, and then back at her mother. "He treats me like a princess, mother."

"Which is how you deserve to be treated," Jane said firmly. "Who am I to stand in the way?"

Hermione smiled widely, and hugged her mother as tight as she could. "Thank you mother."

Jane pulled back from her daughters embrace. "Don't worry about your father, he'll come around. Men just take a little longer to realise what's best."

Harry laughed at the irony, catching Mrs Grangers questioning glance. "Never a truer word spoken, Mrs Granger," he said softly.

"Am I also right in assuming, that you're the knight in shinning armour to rescue my daughter from that 'Parasite'?" Jane asked Harry with distaste in her mouth.

"No more than she rescued me," Harry said honestly, winking at Hermione.

Jane walked up to Harry and took his face in her hands. "Promise me, that you will give Hermione the happily ever after she deserves."

"I promise," Harry told her adamantly.

Jane smiled at Harry then kissed his cheek. "You two go into the living room," she said tapping Hermione's shoulder on her way to Brian's study. "I'm going to coerce your father out of hiding."

When Jane was out of the room, Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Clutching his hair in her fingers, she slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him as passionately as she could.

When she finally broke away from him, she giggled at his expression. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too," he said leaning his forehead against his. "Well, one down,"

"One to go," Hermione finished for him. "Actually, It's not going as bad as I thought it would."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked laughing, only to be silenced with Hermione's lips

Brian Granger sat at his desk with a whiskey in one hand, and a photo of Hermione on her first day at Hogwarts in the other. His eyes didn't flinch from the photo graph when he heard his wife enter his study. Nor when she walked up behind him and placed both of her hands on his shoulders, and began to massage them softly.

"She was so excited that day, Jane," he said softly. "She talked of nothing else since she got the letter saying she was accepted."

His wife smiled and just let him continue.

"I know that our Hermione was always seen as plain, no matter how beautiful she is to us. I was so worried that she wouldn't fit in. That she would be made fun of because of her intellect and sense, I thought she'd be alone," he mused sadly. "I never thought…," Mr Grangers voice hitched in his throat.

Jane placed the side of her cheek against her husbands, and wrapped her arms around him. "That she'd catch the eye of the most popular kid in school," she finished for him, then she laughed. "If you think about it they didn't even get to school, it was on the train form what Hermione said."

"I saw something in her today, that I haven't seen since the day we took this photograph," Brian said with a smile.

Jane nodded against her husband. "I saw the same thing, the sparkle in her eyes that indicate happiness."

"Yeah," Brian whispered.

Jane shook her head softly. "Do you realise the only time we came close to seeing the same sparkle over the years, was when she was talking about the young man in the next room?"

"Whether he broke her heart or not?" Brian spat.

Jane closed her eyes, stood up, and walked around the desk to face her husband. "Brian, you and I both know that Hermione could have told him how she felt, they're both at fault for whatever hurt they've caused each other in that respect."

"Oh come on Jane," Brian said shaking his head. "Do you think he spent half the time Hermione spent pinning over him, over her?"

"Yes I do," she said honestly. "I don't know the ins and outs of what happened between them to bring them where they are now, but I do know, that the way that Harry looks at out daughter Brian,…the love in his eyes…that doesn't come over night. It comes with years of respect, admiration, loyalty, and most of all,…love."

Brian remained silent.

"Brian, they love each other," his wife said firmly. "I ask you to really think about what's bothering you about that. Is it because you really think that Harry isn't good enough for our daughter? Or is it because you know for certain now, that you're no longer the only man in our daughters life?"

Jane turned to leave, but not before saying one last thing to her husband. "If it's the latter you should no by now, that you haven't been the only man in your daughters life since the day that photograph was taken."

With that she left, leaving Brian Granger to close his eyes in defeat, knowing that his wife was right.

Mrs Granger, Harry and Hermione were in the living room drinking wine. Harry and Hermione were on the sofa holding hands, her mother in a single chair across from them. Jane was grilling them about how they got together, a story that made her get teary eyed and made her put a hand to her heart on more than one occasion. Hermione had just finished telling her mother how Harry had taken her to Rome, for 'his' birthday.

"Oh my," Jane gushed. "That is so romantic."

"It was a once in a lifetime trip mother," Hermione said nudging Harry with knee, and winking. "Trust me."

Harry blushed. "That it was."

"So," Jane said composing herself. "When's the wedding?"

"Mother, you never change," Hermione laughed.

Before another word could be spoken, Brian Granger appeared at the door. "Hello," he said announcing his presence.

"Dad!" Hermione said standing up from the sofa, causing her mother and Harry to slowly do the same. "Are you ok?" she asked kissing her fathers cheek.

"I'm fine, darling," he said embracing his daughter in a hug. When he broke away, he looked at his wife, then back at his daughter. "I apologise for my behaviour earlier, it was uncalled for."

"I'm just glad you've finally come out of hiding," his wife said with a grin.

"Hermione, I was wondering whether I could have a moment alone with Harry here?" he asked gently.

Hermione saw her boyfriend freeze on the spot, and narrowed her eyes at her father. "Dad, don't…"

"Hermione," Harry cut her off. "It's ok, really."

The two men in the room stared at each other, as Jane put an arm around her daughter. "Hermione, since we didn't finish our ice cream earlier, why don't we go in the kitchen and prepare some cake for dessert?"

Hermione's stare never left her father's face. "Why? So that he can.."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her again. "It'll be alright, I promise."

"Fine," Hermione said sternly. Her eyes never leaving her fathers, she walked up to Harry and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," he told her, oblivious to the look her father was giving them. "I'll be fine, trust me."

Hermione kissed him on the lips this time, and left the room giving her father a warning stare on her way out. As soon as the two men were left alone, Harry stood rigid with his arms at the side of him.

"You look nervous, Harry," Brian said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I am, Sir," Harry admitted.

The older man raised his eyebrows. "It would appear that no matter what I say, Hermione won't hear of a derogatory comment against you. So why be nervous?"

"Because you and your opinion means a great deal to Hermione, sir, therefore a great deal to me," Harry replied.

"You want me to accept this relationship?" the older man asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said quietly.

"Why should it matter whether I do or not?" Brian pressed.

Harry's throat went dry. He'd been thinking it over the last few days. He knew his and Hermione's relationship was a whirlwind one at that, but he didn't need to find out anymore about her, or them as couple, to know that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He had only thought about it, he'd not even said anything to Ron. Going to her parents was the perfect opportunity to ask her father, he was ready to say it out loud.

"Why should it matter whether I accept it or not, Harry?" Hermione's father repeated.

Harry looked Mr Granger straight in the eyes. "Because I want to marry her, sir."

Brian Granger showed no element of surprise. For some reason which he couldn't explain, he'd been expecting this. "I see."

"Hermione, do come away from that door," Jane Granger told her daughter sternly. "It's rude to listen in on other peoples conversations."

Hermione couldn't believe the gall her mother had, Jane Granger was renowned for being nosy, especially when it came to her daughters love life.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much mother," Hermione said coming to stand next to her mother. "I can hear it now, or in twenty minutes when I get Harry alone."

Jane pinched her daughters nose playfully, to which Hermione responded by taking some sugar icing from the cake and putting it on her mothers forehead. The two women collapsed in giggles, only to grow serious when they realised how long it had been since they had a joke together.

"Hermione," her mother said seriously, wiping the icing from her forehead. "If I ask you something, will you be honest with me?"

"Of course," Hermione replied.

Jane Granger didn't quite know how to ask the question without being incredibly intrusive, or embarrassing the both of them. Hermione obviously picked up on this, she knew what her mother wanted to know.

"Mother," Hermione put her hand on her mothers arm. "You can ask, I wont get angry."

Jane looked into the eyes of the daughter, whom along with her husband still considered to be her baby girl, and took a deep breath. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, and was pleasantly surprised not to see disappointment in her mothers eyes but understanding, which made her continue. "I know that you taught me to wait until marriage, but I already knew deep down that I'm going to be with him forever."

Jane smiled at her daughter. "You're being safe?"

Hermione blushed. "Of course we're being safe, mother."

"And he didn't push…" Jane started only to be interrupted.

"He said he'd wait forever for me," Hermione said. "I thought that was too long."

Hermione smiled at the memory of that particular night in Rome, she had been mad at him to begin with the night they made love for the first time, purely because he was making sure that it was what she wanted. It was her that had to assure him, he did everything but pressure her.

"He's the only one I've…" Hermione began, but this time was interrupted.

"I know Hermione," Jane said knowingly. "I know that's something you'd never take lightly."

Hermione took this as the perfect opportunity to bring up sleeping arrangements. "I've really gotten use to being in his arms at night now, they bring me no end of comfort, and I've never slept better."

"Well, that's to be expected," Jane said, totally unaware of what her daughter was getting at.

"Mother," Hermione pressed cautiously.

"Hmm," Jane acknowledged whilst making sure the cake was covered in icing sugar.

"I will understand if the answer is no," Hermione said causing her mother to freeze, and met her eyes once again. "You see, I can't sleep without him. I know that this is yours and daddy's house which we totally respect, but we want to be in the same room tonight."

"I see," Jane squeaked.

"And if we cant," Hermione began nervously. "Which you would be totally within your rights to say we couldn't, then we have no problem just staying till late and going back home tonight."

Jane thought for a moment before answering. "I have no objections," she told her daughter, but raised her hand when Hermione started smiling. "But we'll see what your father thinks."

Hermione's face fell. "Oh well, it was nice dream while it lasted."

Although she knew that there was no way her father would agree to this, she was happy that she was having this conversation with her mother, especially since she couldn't remember the last serious one they'd had together. Maybe her mother really did believe in the love that she and Harry had for each other.

The tension between the two men was still thick, and Harry was becoming nervous. The words 'I see' was the last thing that had been said by Hermione's father, and while it was only over a minute ago, it seemed to Harry like five. Just as he was about to speak, Mr Granger beat him to it.

"And why should I give you my blessing, Harry? When all you've seemed to do in the past is to cause my daughter heartache?" Brian asked softly.

Harry took a few cautious steps towards the older man, hoping that the honest answer he was about to give could be seen in his eyes.

"Mr Granger, I can't promise you that sometimes in the future I'm not going to make your daughter cry, that I'm not going to make her upset or angry. And I don't think Hermione could make the same promise either, because neither of us are perfect. Life…isn't perfect, sir, no matter how much we crave it to be."

When Brian folded his arms and remained silent, Harry continued.

"I can promise you however, that at this moment in time, I've never been so happy. And all I want, is to spend the rest of my life making your daughter feel the same way. Please say that you'll let me do that."

Brian nodded his head in thought, and took a few moments before speaking. "In your quest to make my little girl happy Harry, what happens should you fail?"

"I will happily hand over the knife for you to pierce my heart, Sir," Harry said truthfully.

Brian nodded again before meeting the eyes of the man, who had won his daughters heart. "Can you swear to me Harry, that you will look after my little girl?"

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "I swear on the memory of my parents, that Hermione's happiness will always come before my own, Mr Granger."

Brian knew at that moment that no man would ever love Hermione as intensely, as much as the man standing in front of him. He knew that this day would come, it was inevitable, he just didn't think that it would be this soon. His wife was right, Hermione had loved Harry since the day she met him, and by the desperation in Harry's voice, it was obvious that he felt the same way. They had given their hearts to each other on the first day of school, they just hadn't realised it till they had gotten older.

Mr Granger also knew that Harry would never have put Hermione through the pain she had suffered through school intentionally, he must have had a reason and he would bet his life on it, that it was because Harry really had no idea how Hermione felt about him back then. If he was going to give his daughter to someone, he would find no one better than Harry Potter. And for this man to pour his heart out in front of him over his daughter after all he had been through in life, only helped him make his mind up easier. He had made his decision.

Seeing Harry anxiously waiting his answer, he decided to put the wizard out of his misery. "You have my permission to marry my daughter, Harry."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and covered his face over his hands to compose himself. "You have no idea what this means to me, Sir."

"Welcome to the family," Brian said holding out a hand. "Son."

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, shaking his hand.

"And please," Brian smiled. "Stop calling me 'Sir' Harry, it makes me feel old."

Before another word could be said, Hermione walked into the living room followed by her mother. Both men turned to see a very curious looking Hermione staring at them.

"You've been in here alone long enough," Hermione said. "What's going on? Daddy what have you said to him?" Hermione was then surprised to see both of them start grinning.

"I must admit that I'm quite curious myself," Jane said walking over to her husband, sliding her arm around his waist.

"Just man talk, darling," Brian said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh I see," Jane said knowingly. "That's code for mind our own business, Hermione."

Hermione grinned, then approached Harry and wrapped both her arms around his waist. "I'll get it out of him eventually I'm sure."

Harry simply smiled, and looked over at Hermione's parents who were beaming at them happily.

"Hermione," Brian said gently letting go of Jane. "I want you to know that I'm very happy for you, and that I support your relationship with, Harry, implicitly."

Hermione gazed up at her boyfriend. "Is there anyone you can't charm the pants off?" she asked making Harry blush.

Letting go of Harry, she threw her arms around her father. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

Brian met Harry's eyes. "I think I do."

"There is something else you should know," Hermione said cautiously pulling back.

"What's that darling?" Brian asked.

Hermione took Harry's hand. "We've decided to get a place of our own."

The meltdown Hermione was expecting never came. She knew her mother wouldn't have much to say on the subject seeing as how she knew that they were sleeping together, but what she didn't know, was that her father had just given Harry his permission to marry her.

"Congratulations," her parents said simultaneously.

As Harry stared at her mother in confusion, Hermione gave the same face to her dad. "Who are you, and what have you done with my father?"

Much later after general chit chat, it was time to retire to bed. Hermione thought that she'd had all the surprises she was going to get that day, that was up until her father had reluctantly agreed to let Harry and Hermione share a room. She had hoped among hope that he'd agree, but she hadn't expected him too. The day at her parents had started off so negative, but she was relieved that her parents had warmed to her and Harry's relationship so quickly. If only she knew what Harry had said to her father to get him to accept them. She was determined to find out one way or another.

Harry and Hermione had bid goodnight to the Grangers, and were currently getting ready for bed. Harry had stripped down to his boxers, and slid under the covers of Hermione's bed. Hermione's single bed. After they had entered the room, Harry suggested conjuring up a king size bed like the one they had back at the apartment. Hermione said that she thought it would be romantic for them to snuggle together in the smaller bed that she had slept in growing up. That and it was a dream of hers when she was in Hogwarts that one day, she would finally get the wizard of her dreams in said bed eventually. Harry never could say no to her, no matter how ridiculous her ideas seemed.

So this was how he found himself. In bed waiting for Hermione, with absolutely no room for her on either side of him.

"So," he said watching Hermione undress with his hands behind his head. "How is this gonna work?"

"Oh I don't know, darling," Hermione said slipping out of her dress, leaving her in just bra and panties. "Maybe I'll just have to sleep on top of you."

Harry chuckled. "In those dreams of yours, was that how you pictured it happening?"

"Something like that," Hermione breathed lifting the covers, and climbing virtually on top of him.

Harry pulled the sheets up to cover them, and enveloped her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. "You were right, even though it's somewhat awkward, this is actually quite cosy" he said kissing her head.

"What did I tell you?" Hermione smirked, and then leant up to kiss him softly. She leaned back to gaze at him, and got what Harry had started referring to as her, 'Cat that got the cream' look. Starting at his earlobe, she slowly began to trail featherlike kisses down his neck.

Harry eyes widened, and using his hands gently pushed her away, "Hermione, are you insane?!" he whispered fiercely.

Hermione just grinned, and leaned in again only to be pushed back once more. "Oh come on Harry, I'm incredibly horny."

"And incredibly mental!" Harry said in a low voice. "Hermione, your parents are right next door!"

"So?" she said giggling. "Harry, don't worry. I put a silence charm up, we can be as loud as we like."

"And what if one of them walks in?" Harry argued, still not convinced.

"Harry, my parents do respect my privacy," she replied, only to receive a pointed look from Harry. "From time to time."

"I don't know," he said, still unsure.

"Trust me, they wont just walk in." That being said, Hermione decided to try again, and began kissing his neck.

Feeling Hermione's lips against his skin, Harry decided to give in, and let his hands start to caress her back. As his fingers edged further down towards her bottom, both he and Hermione froze upon hearing a knock at the door. Quickly rearranging themselves so that they were lying stiffly side by in her tiny bed, Hermione spoke. "Come in."

Jane Granger opened the door, smiled at the two of them but didn't say anything.

Hermione decided speak first. "Anything we can help you with mother?"

"Not at all dear, I just thought I'd let you know that I've turned the light off in the kitchen," Jane said, still smiling sweetly at her daughter and her boyfriend.

Hermione just stared at her, while Harry looked away and shook his head. It was so obvious she was checking up on them.

"Will that be all mother?" Hermione asked, slightly impatient.

"Yes dear. Goodnight you two, see you in the morning." Jane gave a wink, and shut the door behind her.

"Unbelievable!" Harry groaned.

"Tell me about it," Hermione said, turning to face Harry. "Now where were we?"

"No way Hermione."

"Why not ?" she whined.

"What if she wants to come in again?" Harry asked sitting up.

"She wont come in again," Hermione told him.

"Yeah, what if she turns off the light in the bathroom, and needs someone to share the news with?!" he asked in a sarcastic manner.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, no." Harry said, in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Fine," Hermione said sweetly.

"Fine…ok then," Harry narrowed his eyes, she never let things go that easily. What was she up to?

"Fine," Hermione repeated, settling back down against his chest. "Harry?"

"Hmm," Harry replied in a suspecting manner.

"What did you and my father talk about when you were alone earlier?" Hermione grinned devilishly.

Harry closed his eyes in defeat and sighed. "Okay fine you win, but we put a locking charm on the door."

"Oh my god," Ginny said in wonder.

Ginny and Draco were in bed laying side by side holding hands.

"What is it gorgeous?" Draco turned his head to look at her.

"Do you realise, that its Friday night, and we're here in bed looking at the ceiling?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah," Draco blinked. "I suppose it is kinda weird."

Ginny turned leaned on her side to face him. "Do you want to what's even weirder?"

"What's that?"

"I'm not the slightest bit bothered," she answered happily.

"Me neither," Draco grinned. He took Ginny's hand, that was now showing a huge diamond ring on one of its fingers, and kissed it gently.

"Marry me," Draco said softly.

Ginny smiled at him in confusion. "I am marrying you silly."

"No, I mean marry me," Draco said seriously. "Marry me now."

"What?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

"Lets go do it right now," Draco sat up on the bed breathing heavily.

"Draco, you can't be serious," Ginny said sitting up too.

Even Draco laughed at the absurdity of it all. "I know, its crazy. But I've never been more serious about anything else in my life."

"Draco…"

"Please," Draco took her hands in his. "I just don't want to spend another minute of my life not being married to you. What do you say, babe?"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond, but nothing would come out.

Hermione rode him, her hips moving up and down, and side to side. Harry hissed as his orgasm hit him, groaned as he shot his seed deep within her, and then shuddered at the intensity of it all. Hermione sped up her tempo, desperately wanting to reach her climax as well. She moaned breathlessly calling out Harry's name as she came, her muscles constricting, relaxing, then constricting and relaxing once more.

Resting her forehead against Harry's, she tried to steady her breathing. Harry wrapped his arms fully around her, drawing her close. Tilting his head up slightly, he met her lips, kissing her deeply, running his fingers through her long hair as she came down from her high.

"Wow," he breathed.

"You, can say, that, again," Hermione said still out of breath.

"Wow," Harry repeated closing his eyes, causing Hermione to giggle. "You'll be the death of me, do you know that?"

Hermione smiled and clutched him tighter. "But what a way to go eh?"

"Indeed," he mumbled against her skin. Harry lay back down against the bed, taking Hermione with him. Smoothing the hair from her face, he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, and gently kissed her head.

After regaining their breaths, Hermione kissed his chest softly, before resting her head against it.

"It scares me sometimes," she whispered.

Harry who had begun dozing opened his eyes abruptly. "What scares you, baby?"

"How much I love you," she replied quietly.

"I know what you mean," Harry said smiling. "It scares me how much I love you too. I'd do my best to give you the world if you asked me for it."

Hermione raised her head to look at him. "I have everything I 'need' right here, wrapped around me. You are my world."

"It's nice to know we live in the same one," Harry said, before cradling her face and kissing her soundly on the lips.

__

I hope this chapter was everything you thought it would be, I will try and get another chapter out as fast as I can. Please read and review good people, your words are my inspiration. Back soon. xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Just One More Thing

Chapter 17

A firm knock on Hermione's bedroom door caused Harry to stir from his slumber. The noise had not disturbed Hermione, she was still fast asleep on top of him, her head snuggled into the crook of his neck, a sight that brought a smile to Harry's lips.

Another firm knock followed by Jane Grangers voice, caused Harry to look at the door.

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads," Mrs Granger said chirpily. "I'm just about to start breakfast."

Harry heard retreating footsteps going down the stairs, and leant up to look at the clock on the bedside table that read, 7.08am. The Grangers were early risers, especially for a Saturday.

Harry let his head fall heavily against the pillow, an action that made Hermione's eyes begin to flutter open. Lifting her head from his chest, she looked around a little disorientated.

"Morning," Harry said sleepily.

"Oh, morning," Hermione yawned. "What time is it?"

"Just gone seven," Harry replied with his eyes closed.

"What made you wake up this early?" Hermione asked still yawning.

"Your mother just gave us a wake up call," Harry said. "An early wake up call."

"Right, I forgot," Hermione said collapsing against him once again. "Once in a blue moon did they let me sleep in."

"When we get a place together, I'll let you let sleep in whenever you like," Harry said with a smile.

Hermione began to giggle. "Yeah, right."

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"You let me stay in bed, but you don't let me sleep mister, and you know it," Hermione said playfully.

Harry started to trace patterns on her bare back. "I can't help myself, you look so damn sexy in the mornings."

"Well," Hermione said lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, if my mother gave us a wake up call, that means that she's about to start breakfast."

"Damn," Harry grinned.

"But there is nothing stopping us from getting in the shower together," Hermione quickly got up off of Harry and reached for her robe. "Last one to the shower gets on their knees first!"

With that, Hermione started to leave the room.

"Damn," Harry repeated huskily, before sprinting in the direction his girlfriend had gone.

"So, I trust you two slept well," Mrs Granger said while serving up breakfast.

Harry and Hermione had finally made it downstairs, and were sitting at the table both feeling famished after their morning activities in the shower.

"Wonderfully, thank you mother," Hermione said, before grinning at Harry naughtily.

"Good morning," Brian Granger said cheerfully as he entered the dinning room, immediately walking over to his wife and pecking her cheek.

"Morning dear," Jane smiled at her husband.

Brian turned his attentions to Harry and Hermione who were sitting next to each other, and took a seat at one end of the table.

"Morning you two. So, are you two looking forward to the game today?" Brian asked, before helping himself to piece of toast from the plate on the table.

"Should be interesting," Harry replied. "It's the biggest game of the season."

"What do you think of their chances?" Brian asked referring to the Canons. Even though he was a muggle, he actually found Quidditch quite fascinating.

"Ron seems to think its in the bag," Harry said buttering some toast, then handing it to Hermione. "But then again, Ron says that about every game."

"He's the perfect optimist," Hermione added, pouring some orange juice into a glass and placing it in front of Harry.

"You should join us sometime," Harry suggested.

Brian smiled. "Well, I may just do that someday Harry, thank you."

Jane placed some more toast on the table, and took a seat on the other side of her husband opposite Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione, your father and I had a talk last night," Jane began. "And we want you to know that the offer to Australia is still open, only this time to both of you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in mild surprise. "It does sound like the trip of a lifetime, mother," Hermione said softly.

"But?" her father asked.

"We have jobs that restrict us from just getting up and leaving at the drop of a hat for two months," Hermione explained.

"We understand completely that you both have careers to think about," Brian said. "It's not like we need an answer right this second."

"Why don't you go and have a think about it, talk it over, and let us know what you decide?" Jane suggested.

Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "There would be no harm in us thinking about it, Hermione."

After some thought, Hermione agreed. "We'll think about it."

"Good," Jane beamed.

The four began tucking into their breakfasts, and Hermione felt an enormous amount of relief knowing that her parents had accepted her relationship with Harry, enough even to invite him on a family holiday. If she were any happier, she was sure she would burst.

It had just gone 10.00am when Harry and Hermione had apparated back to their apartment. For the first time in a long time, Hermione was quite upset at leaving her parents house. She had regained some of the closeness she had shared with her mother, and had gotten both of her parents blessing regarding her relationship with Harry.

The day had started off great, now all they had to do was face the onslaught of the press when it was revealed that they were in fact involved in a more intimate relationship. That was going to be fun.

"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said shrugging off her coat.

"You sure?" Harry asked taking the coat from her arms and hanging it up in a nearby closet. "You look a little spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him with a smile. "I was just thinking."

"That's, a shocker," he said playfully.

"Oi," Hermione pinched him softly.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders, and let them travel down her arms softly before reaching her hands, and gently intertwining her fingers with his.

"You're not worried about anything are you?"

"What could I possibly be worried about?" Hermione asked, hoping that she was hiding the fact that she was terrified well enough to stop Harry's concern. No such luck.

Harry didn't believe a word she was saying. "Maybe, today isn't the best day to this."

Hermione looked at him, tears starting to form in his eyes, but remained silent.

"Hermione," Harry started gently. "I love you, and I know that you love me, but I completely understand if you don't want to advertise it to the world just yet."

"But I do want the whole world to know how I feel about you," Hermione said as she wiped her eyes. "I just don't know if I can handle hundreds of reporters hounding us the minute they find out, and you know that's exactly what's going to happen."

Harry nodded in understanding, and let her continue.

"I know that we planned this, and if you still want to go through with it this way, then I will do it, because I love you," she said to him softly.

Harry let go of her hands, and drew her towards him for a tight hug, which she accepted whole heartedly. "You know, you could have saved me a lot of trouble if you had just told me this earlier, I mean you must have been thinking about this for longer than a day."

"How do you mean, saved you trouble?" she asked confused.

"It's my fault too, I could have brought it up myself," said Harry.

"Brought what up?"

"If we were walking down the street, and one reporter or photographer saw us, I think we could handle that, we could escape pretty easy," he explained.

"Right?" Hermione said, understanding his train of thought immediately.

"But we do it today at the game, and it would just be a circus," Harry said.

"I don't think we'd get out alive," Hermione added.

"You had the right idea," Harry said pulling back and cradling her face.

"I did," Hermione asked. "Remind me."

"We give an interview to, Luna," Harry said. "It then gets printed in 'The Prophet' the media can have their circus, and two years later after everything quiets down, we can leave the apartment again."

"Yay," Hermione laughed. "I think that would be best."

"Don't think this is way of postponing this," Harry said. "I intend to ask Luna to do this for us as soon as she gets a chance."

"Good, because I can't wait for day I get to grope you in Hogsmede, and not have to worry about who sees me do it," Hermione said leaning in for a kiss.

Just as things were about to heat up, Ron and Luna burst through the door, causing Harry and Hermione to both let out a groan of frustration at their friends timing.

"Oh look, Ron," Luna pointed to the flustered couple. "They're still alive."

"That they are babe," Ron said as dropped the Quidditch bag he was carrying on the floor. "I guess that means things went okay with the in-laws then?"

"Eventually, and they're not my in-laws, Ron," Harry corrected him.

"Not yet," Luna winked at them.

While Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were talking about what happened at her parents house, Draco and Ginny were stood outside their friends apartment having a discussion of their own.

"You ready?" Draco asked Ginny for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Ginny looked at the door, and then back at Draco. "No."

"Ginny," Draco sighed. "We talked about this, it will be like ripping off a plaster, we just tell them and it will be quick and painless!"

Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. "You have met, my brother haven't you?"

"At the hospital, it's what he said he wanted, so why should he give a shit?!" Draco said starting to get agitated.

"I know, I know," Ginny threw her hands in the air. "Draco, it just happened so fast. Now not only do we have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant, but we have to tell them that we're married, and explain to them why they weren't even invited!"

"Ginny, no one was invited, that's the whole point of eloping remember?"

"I know, I just…" Ginny trailed off sadly.

"You regret it, don't you?" Draco asked dreading his wife's answer. "We've been married, what, ten hours and already you're regretting it?!"

"No, I'm not!" Ginny said a little too loud. "Look, can we just go inside and talk about this later? We're bound to get an audience if we stay out here, and the last thing I want is to cause a scene in front of our friends neighbours!"

"Oh, Merlin forbid!" Draco said hotly.

"Oh, grow up will you?!" Ginny said just as fiercely.

Draco clenched his jaw and instead of saying anything else, he banged on their friends apartment door hard.

A few seconds later Hermione opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey," Ginny said in a low voice.

"Wassup," Draco said sounding equally as pissed off.

It didn't take a psychologist to know that the two had just had an argument. Hermione knew the moment that she had opened the door. The look on Ginny's face spelt out, 'Just had spat with Draco.'

"Well, don't just stand there, come in," Hermione ushered them in. "Ron and Luna are already here, they're in his room they should be out in a minute."

"And the hits just keep on coming," Draco said with false cheer, as he followed his wife into the apartment.

Hermione closed the door and briefly leant her back against it. "This is going to be a long day," she thought out loud.

Harry approached Ginny and Draco. "So, how are the parents to be?"

Ginny and Draco just stared, as Hermione went and stood beside him.

Harry smiled nervously at their silence. "Did I miss something?"

"What is it this time?" Hermione asked with a hint of a smile. It wasn't that she didn't treat her friends arguments seriously, it was just that Draco and Ginny always argued, and then usually made up within the hour, something that lead to them snogging or shagging.

"Yeah, cause its no fun until we can pick sides," Harry said with a grin.

Ginny folded her arms, and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Well, just under eight hours ago, I married a prick. A big, huge, giant, prick!!"

"We eloped this morning," Draco said sneaking a glance at his wife.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked.

"Shush!" Ginny pleaded with her friend. "Ron doesn't know yet!"

Hermione still had a face of excitement, so decided to mouth the words instead. "Oh my god!"

"Wow," Harry said mirroring Hermione's happiness. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ginny said sadly.

Hermione and Harry exchanged confused looks. Wasn't getting married suppose to be a happy occasion, and if so, why did their friends look so damn miserable?

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked the newlyweds. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, happy about that?"

"Ginny thinks we made a mistake," Draco strongly. "Bring on the happiness!"

Draco's comment made Ginny whip her head around in anger. "I did not say that! God, why are you acting like such a child?!"

"Maybe it's because my wife thinks about everyone else's feelings before her own, and her husband's!" Draco shouted.

"Keep. Your. Voice Down!" Ginny said in a deadly tone.

"No!" Draco's anger increased. "Why the hell should I?!"

"Because it's neither the time, nor the place to be discussing this!"

Harry and Hermione could do nothing but just observe the scene in front of them quietly, and let Draco and Ginny continue their domestic.

Draco shook his head in dismay. "And it never is."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked calmly.

"What it means, is that you pull this shit every time we're about to go out with friends, or when we're about to see your family," Draco fumed. "You think that if you do this to me in these particular situations, there won't be a scene. Do you think that somehow being pregnant with my baby gives you the right to treat me however you want? Am I not allowed to have feelings anymore, or did you not think I had any to begin with?!"

Ginny remained silent, as Draco walked closer to her.

"I'd rather you'd just said no."

"You really are a cunt sometimes, do you know that?" Ginny said obviously hurt.

Ron and Luna entered the living room at that moment, not noticing the tension.

"So, you lot ready for the game or what?" Ron asked cheerfully.

Hermione nudged Harry in the arm, silently asking him to do something.

"Ron, Luna," Harry said as if he just thought of something. "Hermione and I need to discuss something with you."

"What?" Ron asked before swigging from a bottle of water.

"Harry and I have decided not to go public today," Hermione said.

"Why?!" Ron asked scared. "You're not breaking up are you? Have you had a fight? Why are you having second thoughts?.."

Harry and Hermione grinned, they knew that Ron's barrage of questions would take the heat off of Draco and Ginny for a while, the couple who were stealing glances at each other. The argument was not over, but they both felt a little ashamed that they had rowed in front of their friends, again.

Draco didn't understand it, they were so happy this morning. He had asked Ginny over and over again if this was what she wanted, and she assured him it was. It only took her five seconds to accept his proposal, and within the hour they had found a minister that was ordained to perform marriages. It was quick, with no hassle, and they were both wearing jeans. It also meant that their child would be born to parents who were married.

Did she regret not having the white wedding that almost every woman dreamed of? Did she need to tell the world that she loved him in front of everyone that was close to her? Or worse, did she really believe that she'd made a mistake, because she really didn't want to be his wife after all?

All the thought's that were going through his head suddenly became too much for him, and he needed to get out of there.

"Draco…" Ginny touched his arm gently, and was mortified when he flinched away from her.

"I have to get out of here, I'll see you all later," Draco quickly turned and the left the apartment.

Ginny was beside herself, and Harry and Hermione could only look at her in sympathy, as Luna tried to stop Ron from hyperventilating.

"Have you met someone else, Harry?" Ron asked in rage. "Are you cheating on our Hermione?!"

"Ron, shut up!" Harry shouted.

Harry's voice stopped Ron from his ranting.

"There is no one else, and Hermione and I, are not breaking up you idiot!" Harry said loudly.

"So then, why aren't you going public?"

"Because, Ronald," Hermione stepped in. "We want Luna, to do the article."

Luna clasped her hands in delight. "Really, you mean it?"

"We do," Hermione confirmed. "But right now, Ginny and I, have to nip out."

Ginny took a few seconds to catch on. "Oh, right, yeah we do."

"And Harry," Hermione looked at her boyfriend. "Didn't you need to speak to Draco about work?"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "I did."

"Well I'll come with you," Ron said, completely unaware of what was going on.

"NO!" Harry, Hermione and Ginny shouted all at once, causing Ron to jump.

"You should really stay here bro," Ginny said quickly. "You have to keep yourself focused on the game, besides it wont take long."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you're right, me and Luna will just hang here, but remember I need to be at the stadium by 12.00pm sharp."

"Done," Hermione assured him. "The sooner we leave the sooner we get back."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny shuffled out of the apartment, leaving Ron and Luna alone.

Outside the door, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were talking.

"Okay, Gin, where did he go?" Harry asked.

"When he's really stressed out he usually goes to his office." Ginny said putting a hand to his forehead.

"Well, I'll go see if he's there," Harry said to Hermione. "Why don't you take Ginny home, and I'll try and get Draco to you as soon as I can."

"Okay, try not to take too long," Hermione said, then kissed him on the lips.

Harry was just about to leave when Ginny stopped him. "Harry, please…tell him that I'm sorry, and that I love him."

Harry nodded, and left.

Hermione put her arm around Ginny. "Lets get you home."

Just like Ginny had said, Draco had gone straight to his office. In all truth he never had anywhere else to go. He could never go and see Harry at the apartment because that's where Ron lived, and even though he and the fiery redhead had a friendship of sorts, Ron always sided with his sister. So he this was how he found himself, sat with his feet on his desk, about to drink a bottle of Ogdens.

"She was right then, I would find you here," Harry said, just as Draco was about to put the bottle to his lips.

"Is she okay?" Draco asked Harry.

"What do you think?"

"Harry, I swear, I didn't mean to get so angry," Draco told him. "Maybe somewhere I had a right to be, but she's pregnant and I shouldn't be causing her any unnecessary stress."

"She's fine, Draco," Harry assured him. "Hermione took her home, where is exactly where you should be."

Draco looked up towards the ceiling. "What's the point? I'll probably end up upsetting her more."

"I bet she's feeling just as bad you about this," Harry said trying to make his friend feel better. "In fact I know she is."

"Yeah," Draco said doubtfully. "What makes you think that?"

"She looked crushed when you left," Harry said hoping to get through to him. "She also told me, to tell you, that she's sorry."

Draco looked at Harry in surprise. "She did?"

Harry simply nodded. "And, she told me to tell you that she loves you, although that's obvious to anybody."

Draco knew deep down that Ginny worshiped him, just because their relationship was different to everyone else's, didn't mean he had the right to doubt it. They were now married, and to top it off they had a baby on the way. How could he possibly doubt her devotion to him?

At this point, he felt lower than scum. Everything between them lately had been changing so fast, she had every right to be apprehensive, if not a little scared. So she was nervous about telling her family about their progressing relationship, so what? She took a huge chance on him by becoming his girlfriend, especially after everything he had put her and her friends though at school. Ginny was never afraid to take a risk, and that was another thing about her that made him fall madly in love with her.

He had jumped to conclusions and mistaken her nervousness for fear. This time it was undeniably his fault, and he was the one who needed to apologise.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Draco asked softly.

"Sure," Harry nodded, sitting down and leaning forward.

"You'll think I'm crazy," Draco smiled.

"Try me," Harry challenged.

"Do you think it's possible, to love someone…too much?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled, he didn't need any time to think about how to answer his friends question. He often thought the very same thing. "Every time I open my eyes in the morning, and see Hermione lying next to me, I ask myself that very question."

"Really, you do?" Draco said, relieved to know that he wasn't the only one who thought about things like that.

"Constantly," Harry said leaning back in his chair. "It makes you feel like everything you do is never good enough, no matter how much you know deep down that everything you do is all you're capable of, right?"

"Right," Draco nodded in understanding, feeling better by the minute. "How do you learn to control it?"

Harry thought for a while about how to answer that question. "Draco, every time I look at Hermione, my heart feels as though it's about to burst. Believe me I know how you feel."

When Draco remained silent, Harry continued.

"When I went with her to her parents, I was terrified that if they didn't approve, that they'd somehow convince her that her life would be better without me in it. As much faith as I have in Hermione's love for me, and as much faith as you have in your love for Gin, we still can't get this tiny niggling feeling in the back of our minds, that makes us believe that at some point they're going to think they deserve better. How do you learn to control it? I'm afraid I can't answer that, mate. What I can tell you, is that I've learned not to worry about the love I share with Hermione, but simply honour its existence with all my heart."

Draco was stunned, Harry had gone through exactly the same thing that he was going through, only Harry had managed to deal with it a lot quicker. Just talking to him had done the world of good, and for that he would always be grateful.

"You're a good friend, Harry," Draco said standing up.

"I'm a great friend, Draco," Harry joked as he too stood up. "What's this good shit?!"

Draco smiled as he put on his jacket. "I have to go do some grovelling."

Harry patted him on the back. "That's more like it, but grovel fast we got a game to get to."

They were both about to disapparate when Harry, stopped Draco with his arm. "Why don't you tell me what it feels like?"

What does what feel like?" Draco asked.

"Knowing that Ginny, is your wife now," Harry said with a smile.

"She's my wife," Draco said dreamily. "I will never be able to make anyone understand just how happy, and proud that makes me feel."

Harry smiled even wider. He couldn't wait for that particular feeling himself, where no matter how hard you tried to explain, no one could ever understand how happy one was, until they felt it themselves.

Hermione stood in the living room of Draco and Ginny's apartment, carefully watching her friend who was sitting on the sofa.

"Do you we think we made a mistake?" Ginny asked Hermione tearfully.

"Ginny don't ask me things like that?" Hermione begged her friend.

"I just know that you'd be honest with me," Ginny said.

"Do you think you made mistake in marrying him?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not," Ginny replied wiping her eyes on tissue.

"Well then, there's your answer," Hermione said.

"Even you have to admit that it was fast though," Ginny sniffed.

Hermione laughed. "Oh please, Ginny. Who am I to make judgements on how fast you take things in yours and Draco's relationship? You do know me and Harry, don't you?!"

"You and Harry are different," Ginny argued.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Because you and Harry, have been a couple since you were eleven," Ginny said. "You just didn't realise it until later on."

Hermione didn't bother to argue, it was the way every one saw it. "Ginny, if you had to do it all over again, would you?"

"In a heartbeat," Ginny answered immediately.

Hermione went to sit next to her friend on the sofa. "So then stop overanalysing everything. What are you really worried about?"

Ginny knew she couldn't hide anything from Hermione. "My parents are going to freak out."

Hermione closed her eyes in realisation, and nodded. "Got ya."

Ginny put her head in her hands. "Now, not only do I have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant, but I have to explain to them why they are not going to be able to see their only daughter get married. How could I have been so selfish?"

"I'm the one who's being selfish," a familiar voice said.

Ginny and Hermione quickly stood up and turned around, to see Draco and Harry standing behind the sofa.

"I didn't hear you come in," Ginny said looking at Draco.

"We apparated outside," Harry said. "Draco thought the pop might scare you, and that it would be bad for the baby."

Draco and Ginny kept their eyes on each other, while Harry and Hermione thought it was time for them to leave.

"Listen," Harry said taking Hermione's hand. "We're going to leave you guys to it."

"Will we see you at the game, won't we?" Hermione asked the newlyweds.

"Will we?" Draco asked his wife.

Ginny smiled. "We'll be there in less than an hour."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other satisfied with the answer, and then left the apartment, leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

__

Some of you are eager to read the Quidditch game scene featuring Zeke, I know I said it would be in earlier chapters and it wasn't. I can guarantee you it will be in the next.

Also, s_orry it took so long for the update, I originally wanted this chapter to be longer. I have had a family problem lately that has been taking up much of my time, so I am in no position to tell you when the next chapter of this, or of 'Coming To Salem' shall be up. I apologize for this profoundly. I am doing my best, and I'm writing every spare moment I get, which hasn't been often lately. Please bear with me, I have no intentions of forgetting or abandoning my stories, so don't worry those of you who enjoy them._

Please read and review, I love your thoughts, and rest assured the next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Bye for now. XXX


	18. Chapter 18

__

AN: I just can't catch a break. I've been ill all week meaning I haven't been able to sleep. Not only that, I haven't even been able to lie down because I just start coughing! So I decided to use my insomnia to your advantage, by writing a whole chapter of JOMT in just two nights! Hope you enjoy it, it's longer than the last one and is not just a filler. Enjoy people.

Just One More Thing

Chapter 18

Harry and Hermione arrived at the stadium where the Cannons, were to host Puddlemere utd. The stadium was already very crowded as the game was the most important date on the quidditch calendar. They made their way to the box seats that were always reserved for them. When Ron had signed for the Cannons, one of the conditions was that he was to have an exclusive hospitality box, so that his family and friends could enjoy VIP treatment for the whole day. Ron was never privileged with a lot of money or power growing up, so knowing that he could provide this for people closest to him, gave him a huge element of pride.

"Hermione, let it go, please babe," Harry pleaded with Hermione, as they climbed the stairs to their box.

"Didn't you see the way she looked at us, Harry?" Hermione asked annoyed. "She was totally giving us the evils!"

Harry chuckled. "The evils?"

"That woman has totally got it in for us, you know that don't you?"

Harry stopped and turned to Hermione. "Rita Skeeter, got it in for us? Noooo." he said sarcastically. He laughed and then carried on climbing.

"Don't make fun of me!" Hermione said angry.

They finally reached the box, and Hermione was about to walk in, but Harry stopped her. "I'm not making fun of you."

"It sounds like you are," Hermione argued.

"All I want is for us to have a nice day together," Harry told her softly. "I don't want anyone to spoil it, especially her. I know what she's like Hermione, we've both been on the receiving end of it remember? She means nothing to us, so just take no notice of her."

"I'm not," she lied.

"Hermione, all she's done is look at us and you're already riled up," Harry said, familiar with Hermione's mood. "Don't even look at her."

"The nerve of her," Hermione spat. "Looking at us like there is some kind of torrid love affair going on!"

Harry grinned and leaned into whisper in her ear. "But there is, which for the first time ever makes her right."

"But she shouldn't presume!" Hermione said flatly.

"I give in," Harry said shaking his head, and opening the door to the box.

Inside the box he was greeted by the host, Tom Quaffler, an older looking man who offered his hand. "Afternoon Mr Potter, good to see you as always."

Harry took Tom's hand, and shook it firmly. "Good to see you too, Tom."

"Miss Granger," Tom smiled at Hermione. "It's been a while since we last saw you, few months in fact."

"Well I made a promise to someone that I'd definitely be here today," Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled. "I don't like to let them down."

"I'm glad you didn't," Tom said politely, before facing Harry. "I'll have your usual drinks brought over to you Mr Potter. Also, your guests have arrived."

"My guests?" Harry repeated puzzled.

"Yes, sir," Tom said. "A family of four, the youngest member being a very lively and boisterous young fellow…"

"SEE MUM, TOLD YOU HE'D COME!" A child's voice shouted, interrupting Tom.

Harry recognised the young boy as Zeke, the little quidditch fan who'd crashed his broom into a tree. He was Hermione's patient a while back. He remembered Zeke's eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree when he gave him tickets for him and his family.

Oh, you mean Zeke?" Harry asked Tom.

Tom looked over to the little boy who was now running towards Harry. "Yes, that would be him."

Zeke stopped short of running right into Hermione. "Hi Hermie,"

Zeke was so cute that Hermione, was more than happy to forgive him for getting her name wrong. "Hi Zeke, it's nice to see you. How's your head feeling, darling?"

"Got a scar!" Zeke said excitedly, his little hands rummaging through his hair to find it.

Hermione took his hands to still them, and looked for herself. Sure enough, there was small scar on top f his head. "Oh I see it, your very own war wound."

"Cool isn't it?!" Zeke squeaked happily. "Hi Harry."

"Hi little man," Harry said. He was about to say more but Hermione beat him to it.

"And Zeke, you've not gone on any brooms by yourself like I said not to right?" Hermione asked him seriously.

"Erm…I don't remember," Zeke fibbed.

Harry laughed at the scene before him, it was very obvious that Zeke liked Hermione, and that he didn't want her to be angry with him.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the little boy. "Zeke?"

Zeke frowned and bowed his little head in shame, before shaking it slowly. "I only did it once."

Hermione put her arms on her hips. "May I remind you Zeke, that once was all it took last time."

"Sorry, Hermie," Zeke said, his head still bowed.

"C'mon Hermione, give the kid a break," Harry said. "He said he's sorry."

"I am you know?" Zeke added lifting his head.

Hermione looked between the two. "Just this once."

Zeke latched onto Hermione's legs and squeezed. "Thanks Hermie."

Hermione felt like melting, she had never had a child take to her as much Zeke had. He was really nervous and shy when she had met him in the hospital, but he was certainly full of excitement today, and the shyness had disappeared completely.

She looked over to Harry, who was now wearing a loving smile on his face. He glanced at Zeke with raised eyebrows, and then back at her with a glint in his eyes.

Hermione knew that look, and exactly what he was thinking. "No."

Harry just laughed and looked away.

Zeke disentangled himself from Hermione, and stepped in front of Harry. "Thanks for my tickets, Harry."

"You're welcome, pal," Harry said ruffling Zeke's hair.

"My family didn't believe me when I told em I met you," Zeke told him.

"Where are your parents Zeke?" Hermione asked.

Just as he was about to answer Hermione's question, a man and a woman appeared, along with a young man who appeared to be Harry and Hermione's age.

"There you are," the woman said. "We'd wondered where you had gotten to."

"I wanted to say hello to Harry, and Hermie," Zeke said, hoping he wasn't in trouble.

"Hi," the woman said offering her hand to Hermione. "I'm Anne, Zeke's mother."

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "I met you briefly at the hospital."

"Yes, that's right," Anne said. "This is my husband Randall, and my eldest son, Luke."

Both Harry and Hermione became acquainted with the family, and went to their seats. They were all on the same row, and Zeke had made it clear that he wanted to sit by Harry and Hermione, so no one argued when he sat in the middle of them.

Zeke was having the best time. He never could have dreamt that he would be at the best quidditch fixture of the year, sitting in the best seats, with one of the best seekers, and most famous persons in the wizarding world. This was the best day in his life so far.

Harry was making sure Zeke and his family were treated like royalty, and they were thoroughly enjoying it. Zeke was currently on his third hotdog, which he was enjoying as much as the previous two. The game hadn't started yet, but the teams were on the pitch warming up.

Harry was looking through his game day programme when he felt something nudging his side. "What's up little guy?"

"How much longer till the game starts Harry?"

"Oh, about thirty minutes," Harry told him.

"Okay," Zeke sat back satisfied with the answer, and carried on eating his hotdog.

"My, my, doesn't this look cosy?" a man's voice behind them said.

Harry, and Hermione looked behind them to see Draco, and Ginny with their arms around each other watching them curiously, while Zeke obliviously carried on watching the teams warm up on the pitch.

"Why it sure does, Draco," Ginny said with a smile. "I didn't know you guys had a kid."

"Very funny," Hermione said with a grin. "This is Zeke, one of my regular patients."

"Big quidditch fan huh?" Draco guessed knowingly. "Crashes into a lot trees right?"

"Yeah," Hermione confirmed. "How did you…?"

"I was the Zeke of my age," Draco confessed.

"So you hit your head on things a lot when you were younger?" Harry asked without wanting an answer. "That explains quite a bit."

The two girls laughed, and Draco just plastered a fake smile on his face.

"You two obviously worked things out," Hermione said changing the subject.

"We did," Ginny said happily.

"Amazing what you can achieve by simply talking in an orderly fashion, and listening to each other," Draco added, hugging Ginny tighter to him.

"Is it really you two in there? Harry asked. "Or are you two strangers under the influence of polyjuice potion?

"Ha he," Draco said.

Hermione looked at the boy beside her. "Zeke, do you want something more to drink?"

"Can I have another coke please," Zeke replied sweetly.

"Sure," Hermione smiled. "Gin, you coming to the bar with me?"

"Uh-huh," Ginny nodded. "You boys behave."

Hermione and Ginny left the three boys alone and went to get drinks. Draco sat down in Hermione's chair, and earned a gasp from Zeke. "What are you looking at kid?"

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" Zeke asked in awe.

"Yeah," Draco answered flatly.

"The Draco Malfoy?" Zeke asked again.

"Yeah, what did I win?" Draco joked sounding bored, and focused on the pitch.

"I tried to make my hair go blonde one time to look like you," Zeke told him.

Draco looked at Zeke and smiled. "Really?"

Zeke nodded.

Draco glanced at Harry, who had watched the whole interaction between Zeke and the father to be. "Where did you meet this guy?"

"Hermione's office," Harry answered.

"I stole my brother's broom and crashed it into a tree," Zeke said to Draco. "Hermie, made me better."

"Who's, Hermie?" Draco asked.

"Hermione," Harry answered.

"Oh, Hermione," Draco realised.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Zeke said, still eating his hotdog.

"So who's your favourite player Zeke?" Draco asked.

"Of all time, Harry Potter," Zeke replied, an answer that made Harry smile proudly.

"And for the Cannons?" Draco questioned.

"Ron Weasley, I know I shouldn't say it, but it's funny when they lose and his face goes the colour of his hair," Zeke giggled.

Draco laughed as did Harry. "I love this kid."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Zeke asked both men.

"Go for it," Harry said.

Zeke looked around, and told Harry and Draco to lean in closer. "I…want Hermie, to be my girlfriend," he confessed. "How do I ask her?"

Hermione and Ginny had ordered the drinks, and were currently looking at the merchandise being sold on a small stand.

"I'm really glad you two worked it out," Hermione told her friend. "Draco's right you know, it's amazing what you can sort out just by talking things through."

"I know," Ginny said. "We agreed to tell my parents tomorrow at dinner, hopefully the Cannons will win today so Ron, hopefully will still be hung over."

"Well if they lose he'll be drowning his sorrows tonight, either way he should be nice and hung over for you by tomorrow morning," Hermione assured her.

"Never thought of that," Ginny said, happy knowing Ron would be pretty much lifeless tomorrow no matter what happened. "Why don't you and Harry come around tomorrow? My parents are complaining about they haven't seen you in like forever."

Hermione looked her friend sceptically. "Is this because you ultimately regard Harry and I, as part of your family, or do you my friend have an ulterior motive?"

"Hermione," Ginny started. "You know that all of the Weasleys see you and Harry as family, you're as good as my sister."

"And?"

"And you two being there will really take some of the heat off of me," Ginny admitted.

"How will Harry and I being there take the heat off of you?"

"Because…when you tell them you and Harry are together, that happiness will absorb some of the anger and disappointment," Ginny reasoned.

"You're truly pathetic."

"Thanks," Ginny said not at all offended. "So you'll be there?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"Why?" Ginny whined.

"Because I already have plans for Harry and I, tomorrow," Hermione said dreamily.

"What could you and Harry, be doing that's more important than helping out your friend in her toughest predicament yet?"

"Spending a whole day in bed," Hermione said simply.

Ginny's mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me, that Hermione Granger is willing to let her best friend suffer in favour of a day of sex with her boyfriend? That doesn't sound like something you'd do."

"No, it sounds like something you would do," Hermione replied. "Besides, you and Draco need to do this by yourself, it'll be fine, promise."

"Fine," Ginny said defeated.

Hermione picked up a small flag with the Cannons emblem emblazed on it, and held it up for Ginny to see. "Do you think Zeke, will like this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he would," Ginny said, looking at her friend weirdly.

"Good," Hermione handed some galleons to the woman on the stall, and looked at the flag again. _"He'll love this."_

"Hermione?" Ginny grinned

"Yeah," Hermione looked up at her friend.

"You're not…you know…broody are you?" Ginny asked quietly.

The smile on Hermione's face disappeared. "Certainly not."

"Don't you think she's a little old for you, Zeke?" Harry asked.

"Now, now Harry," Draco said with a sly smile. "Don't be discouraging the little feller, he's very serious about this."

Harry glared daggers at the blonde, the bastard was enjoying this way too much. He didn't know which was worse, Zeke, the seven year old being in love with his girlfriend? Or Draco, for taking the piss out of him for it. He wasn't jealous or anything…but…he was jealous. Slightly jealous of Zeke, his little buddy. His, 'seven year old' little buddy. _"I'm pathetic," _he thought.

"I think he should tell her how he feels," Draco said.

"I do too," Harry smiled. "She deserves to know."

"Okay, I'm gonna do it," Zeke said determinedly. "Right when she gets back."

"Okay you guys, drinks are on the way," Hermione announced, arriving right on cue. "And this is for you, Zeke."

Hermione handed Zeke the flag, and melted again at the sight of his cute little eyes lighting up.

Draco stood up, but not before whispering in Harry's ear. "Looks like you got competition, pal."

"Is this really for me?" Zeke asked softly.

"Sure is," Hermione said, then kissed his head.

Zeke turned to Harry. "I think she likes me."

Draco was now sitting behind them with Ginny. He had witnessed Hermione kiss little Zeke's head, and laughed.

"What's so funny babe?" Ginny asked.

"Scarboy has competition," Draco said looking at Zeke amused.

"Oh, gottcha," Ginny giggled.

The game finally started, and was now in full swing, yet so far neither team had the advantage. It was a very even match up. Zeke and his family were completely transfixed, as were everyone in the ground…well almost everyone. Neither Harry, nor Hermione realised how difficult it was going to be not being able to be affectionate with each other. Draco and Ginny for example were watching the game, but without really realising it, they were stroking each others hands, leaning against each others shoulders, and occasionally giving each other a peck on the lips. Harry and Hermione wanted to do that, but knew that at this present moment in time they couldn't. They kept stealing little glances at each other, but it wasn't enough.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and looked over at Harry pointedly. "I'm going to the ladies room."

Hermione stood up, smirked at Harry, and left, with Harry's eyes following her until she was out of sight.

"Zeke, I'll be right back," Harry told the little boy, before leaving to follow Hermione.

The ladies room was one of many in the private box, they were rather big and no one ever really used them when the game was in play for fear of missing anything.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said, from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Come in," Hermione said.

Harry walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. The two just stared at each other intensely.

"This going to sound crazy," Harry said huskily. "But I've missed you."

"I know just what you mean," Hermione said softly. "Come ere."

Harry hurried over to her and fused their lips together, he ran his tongue over her lips, slipping it it when they parted slightly. Harry gently pushed her so that she was practically lying back against a table that was up against a wall, placing her in a perfect position without even knowing it. Instinctively, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He continued stroking his tongue against hers, slightly pulling away, getting tangled in an open-mouthed kiss. Harry started to outline Hermione's body with his fingertips, starting with the features of her face, moving down across her neck and shoulders, and the edge of her breasts, down her waist and finally cupping her bottom tightly. They finally parted from their kiss when breathing became an issue.

Keeping his eyes trained on hers, Harry pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, exposing the tight muscles of his chest and abdomen. Taking Hermione's hands in his, he ran them over his chest and down his torso, eventually bringing them to rest on the buttons of his jeans. Hermione quickly began to unfasten them. It was clear Harry was able to work miracles on her, she was eager to free him out of his jeans and boxer shorts, and more importantly, have him inside her. Her pulse quickened at the thought. Harry looked down and watched Hermione work his jean buttons with ease, reaching in and freeing him from the confines of his clothing. He let out a small breath when her hand closed around his dick, and drew him out into the cool air. With a practiced touch she stroked him into full hardness, rubbing her fingers over the head, as he groaned under his breath.

"Fuck, I want you so bad." He growled, nearly tearing the buttons off her blouse.

Parting her shirt, his fingers drifted over the lace of her bra. Harry knew it wasn't the time or the place to strip entirely, but he wanted to look at as much of her as he could. Bringing his hands to slide up her thighs, Harry pushed Hermione's skirt up to pool at her waist. She was wearing dark lacy panties, that matched her bra. It drove him crazy with need. Hooking his fingers in the elastic, he drew her panties down her beautiful legs. She had to release his waist to do so, and Harry took advantage of her current exposure.

Harry immediately bent down, and rested his head in between Hermione's thighs, his attention completely focused on her most private of places. He started to make love to her with his tongue and lips. Kissing and licking her soft flesh, he revelled in her high pitched moans, and his name breathless on her lips. He loved it when she called his name, it sounded like the most beautiful, natural thing in the world. Flicking her nub repeatedly with his tongue, she panted heavily and then started to squirm away. He fit his hands under her bottom and held her in place, burying his head even deeper in her. He licked at her moist centre, spreading her folds, kissing and suckling every inch of her most sensitive area. When the pleasure started to become too intense, Hermione tried to pull away from him, but he held her in place. Her back arched and she clutched at the hair on his head.

Harry pulled back when he felt she was close, and kissed up her belly, her breasts, then tenderly kissed her on the lips. She was beautiful. He remembered the first time he had kissed her straight after performing oral sex on her, he thought he had a made a huge mistake, but it turned out that it hadn't bothered her at all. That had made him even more turned on. While he had temporarily gone down memory lane, Hermione had managed to get her legs hooked around him once again.

"I need you inside me," Hermione said breathlessly, drawing Harry close.

He pushed his hips forward to settle against hers, his length slipping inside her. She spread her legs wider as he slipped into her, groaning at her heat and slickness. She was also very tight, clamping onto his erection. Eyes squeezing shut, he desperately tried to hold back a loud groan. Pulling out, he thrust himself fully into her, her breasts bouncing from the force. Every time he pulled out to thrust back into her, it felt as though her inner muscles were trying to keep a hold on him. She was incredible. To think she once had doubts as to how good she would be at this.

Hermione breathed heavily as he repeatedly thrust into her, whispering his name over and over. He leaned down to kiss her, keeping his rhythm. Harry commanded Hermione completely, controlling his thrusts while pleasuring her with his other hand between her legs.

"Merlin, I love you," Hermione panted, making Harry smile at her, though his smile started to falter as pleasure overcame him. Hermione loved to see Harry lose himself as he made love to her, the muscles in his arms and abdomen bulged as he tried to keep himself from coming too soon. Hermione started to run her hands up his arms, squeezing them and massaging his shoulders.

"Mmm, faster!" She cried gasping. Harry tried to oblige, but he could feel himself rushing close to the edge. She wrapped her legs around his hips even tighter, bringing her pelvis up to grind against him, meeting his now frantic thrusts.

"Oh Fuck," He said, his voice trembling. The pleasure was becoming far too intense, and he could feel the burn start in his lower belly, running down to his loins.

"I can't…I can't hold out much longer." He admitted, brows drawn together in concentration, a light sheen of sweat now covering his body. Hermione pulled at his nipples, rubbing the sensitive nubs between thumb and index finger. 

"Come for me then." she said. That was all Harry needed to hear, and he nearly exploded on command. Starting to pump even faster, he let the gates open, his orgasm hitting him full force. Eyes clenched shut, he let out a stream of expletives as he spurt into her, over and over again. Hermione would have laughed if she didn't find Harry's face in orgasm highly erotic. It triggered her own, and her hips rode up to meet his, her muscles going through spasms as the pleasure coursed through her body.

She cried out Harry's name as she reached her peak, and clutched his hair tightly as he somehow continued to drive into her with force.

Harry began to slow the pace down, still thrusting in and out of her, and he finally pulled his head back. Hermione immediately released a quiet moan, her eyes closed and her bottom rubbing back and forth across the table with each of his penetrations. Harry smiled as he watched the girl he loved practically humping against him desperately. It was definitely one of the most amazing things he had ever seen and filed it away in his mind to remember. He slowed until he completely stopped. They remained motionless and breathed heavily, the only sound to be heard in the room.

"I love you," he told her softly, and she laughed, resting her forehead against his chin.

"I love you," she whispered back, and he felt his heart swell like it did each time she told him. He still held her not moving away from, he knew she wouldn't want him to. She had told him that she loved the feeling of him on top of her, and inside her after they made love, that there would never be a way for them to feel closer. Harry agreed to some degree, but he knew of a couple of things that would definitely make it feel even better. But that was something that needed to be discussed at another time. This moment in time was all that mattered.

"That was exactly what I needed," Hermione said smiling.

Harry returned the smile. "What you needed!" he said, before nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

Moments later, a bright flash, followed by a loud puffing sound startled the young couple. Harry slowly raised his head from Hermione's neck, and looked into her now widened eyes.

"Please tell me that was lightning," Harry managed to get out.

"Please tell me you locked the door," Hermione pleaded desperately.

Harry turned his head towards the door, as Hermione looked over his shoulder. It was open. Someone had seen them. Not only that, it would appear they had photographed them too.

Hermione pushed Harry away from her, and climbed down off of the table. Smoothing her skirt down, she walked quickly over to the door, locked it, and frantically began searching for something.

Harry watched her concerned. "Hermione…"

"Where's my underwear?" she asked, rearranging her bra and buttoning up her blouse.

Harry watched her, as he tucked himself back in his boxer shorts, and buttoned up his jeans. "Hermione…"

"You took them off, where are they?!" she screamed at him.

"I don't know, I wasn't exactly thinking about where I put them," Harry said staying calm.

Hermione looked behind him, and found them on the floor under the table, along with his t-shirt. She picked up her panties and Harry's t-shirt, which she then threw harshly at him.

It hit him square in the face, which annoyed him. "Look, Hermione, I know you're upset but it's not like this is my fault!" he said sternly.

"No, it's not!" she spat, slipping on her panties. "It's mine, for acting like some fucking sex starved, hormonal teenager!"

Harry closed his eyes. "Hermione, that's not…"

"Not what?! Not my fault?! Merlin, It's going to be on the front page of every wizarding newspaper!"

Hermione put her hands on her head and began pacing furiously, before freezing, and another look of terror crossed her face. "My parents could see it! " she yelled, glaring at him "MY PARENTS, HARRY!!"

"Hermione, I'm.."

" Just don't okay!"

"Don't what?" he asked, putting on his t-shirt.

"Don't talk to me!" she said in a deadly tone. "This never would've happened if we just stuck to the plan we made in the first place, and just made it public, instead of pussy footing around the issue."

"We agreed it was for the best, Hermione," Harry attempted to get closer to her, but she began yelling at him again.

"How could you be so stupid?!" she asked hotly.

"What?!" Harry asked, wanting to know exactly what he had done wrong.

"How could you have forgotten to the lock the door?! How stupid are you?!" she yelled.

That was it, Harry's anger irrupted. He loved Hermione more than anyone would ever be able to imagine, but she was being completely unreasonable. He accepted that he was at fault, but so was she. But in the end, did it really matter whose fault it was?

"We've both got wands Hermione, why is it automatically my responsibility?" he asked angrily, then suddenly thought of something. "If I take responsibility for the door, will you take responsibility for not performing the birth control charm?!"

Hermione paled, she had totally forgot about the charm, again. She narrowed her eyes at Harry. "It's a little coincidental that you're reminding me of that, after, you emptied yourself in me," she said accusingly. "Don't you think?!"

Harry rolled his eyes in complete frustration. "Oh, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Drop the act, just admit it Harry!"

"Admit What?!"

"That it would be precisely what you wanted!" she shouted. "Me, knocked up!"

Harry laughed at the absurdity of it all, but that only made Hermione even angrier. "What's so funny?!"

"You!" Harry went back into serious mode. "You've lost your fucking mind!"

"Fine," Hermione smiled viciously. "You just better understand that as a healer, I know the emergency post conception charm, and I intend to do it tonight to stop it, regardless of whether it's started or not!"

Harry's heart was in his mouth. How could she be so cruel? He had genuinely not been thinking when he had walked through the door, all he could think about was how desperate he was to touch her. He had missed not being able to just put his arms around her, or stroke her hand, or tell her that he loved her. How did he find himself in this position? It was less than ten minutes ago that they were making love, and were totally wrapped up in each other. Now he had managed to make Hermione so angry, that she was threatening to get rid of a baby, that they didn't know even existed!

"I guess we're even," he said hurt.

"What?" Hermione said flatly.

"I've never hid my desire to have a baby with you, Hermione," he said softly. "We've been joking about it for weeks, but if you think I'd do something like try to get you pregnant on the sly, something that would change the way you want your life to be, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did. But whether it's happened or not, the fact that you could get rid of our baby just to spite me, obviously shows just how little you think of us."

Hermione looked down ashamed, why did she have to be such a bitch? She didn't want to hurt him, it was the furthest thing from her mind. She was just so angry that she wanted someone to blame, someone to blame for her mistake. She knew she was at just as much fault as him, but she was deeply affected by the knowledge that she had been so careless and stupid. Now, because of her lack of consideration, the man she loved was on the verge of tears, because she had said something that she never thought would pass through her lips, let alone do. She felt sick, whether she admitted it to him or not, she wanted to have his baby more than she wanted anything.

She finally understood what had happened to Harry, that day in the apartment when he said those horrible things to her after Steven had left. Sometimes people just said words in the heat of the moment to gauge a reaction, they were evil thoughts that were never meant to be heard, they just had a horrible way of coming out at the wrong moment, just like now. She was also now feeling the guilt, seeing the man she loved in pain because of her broke her heart. How could she?

"I'm going to try and find the photographer," Harry said quietly, and started to leave. He was just about to unlock the door when he heard a high pitched sob. He turned just in time to see Hermione, cover her mouth with one hand, and begin to cry hysterically while slowly sinking to the floor.

Harry's heart began thudding against his chest, his precious Hermione was reduced to nervous wreck. It wasn't him, it wasn't anything they did, she was distraught because some stranger had seen her during an extremely private moment in their life, and taken a picture of it. His princess was terrified, and he was powerless to do anything about it.

As he saw Hermione crying on the floor, he remembered what he told her parents the night they arrived at their house.

__

Flashback:

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I know that I've messed up in the past." Hermione's mother was about to say something, but Harry added her comment for her. "Many times." A small smile started tugging at Hermione's lips as Harry continued. "I understand that you don't trust me with your little girl, I wouldn't either. I've made huge mistakes in the past, and I'm lucky that Hermione's given me a chance to make up for all the pain that I caused her, which I realise I caused a huge amount. But you must believe me when I say, that I love your daughter very, very much, and I'd kill myself before I let any harm come to her."

After a moments silence, Hermione's father spoke calmly. "And who's going to protect her from you?"

Harry looked thoughtful before he answered. "If Hermione feels even a shadow of what I feel for her, then I imagine I have the ability to devastate her with one word, one look, or one action. She certainly has that hold over me, sir." Harry could tell by Hermione's gaze that she knew exactly what he meant, so he continued. "But I trust her to keep my heart safe, just like she trusts me to look after hers."

End of flashback.

"You promised her father you'd take care of her. So she made a mistake, so did you, and she forgve you. The only reason you're able to hurt each other so much, is because of how much you love each other. She deserves forgiveness, you know she does," Harry's inner battle made him see complete sense, and with that, he made his way over to the woman who owned his heart.

Harry crouched down beside Hermione, and took her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, held onto him so tight, as if he'd disappear if she didn't. "Shhh, it's okay baby," Harry said, trying to sooth her.

"I'm…so…so…sorry," Hermione stuttered, between sobs. "I…didn't mean…it. I would never…do such a…thing."

Harry smiled into her hair, and stroked it lightly. "I know you didn't mean it sweetheart, I know you wouldn't even consider it. It's okay, I understand, it's okay really."

Hermione pulled out of his embrace, tears streaming down her face, and put her hands on his shoulders, "Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, wiping some tears from her cheeks.

"Tell me…"

"Tell you what, darling?" he asked sweetly.

"Tell me you love me," she asked him. "I need to know you still love me."

Harry's heart felt like it was going to burst. He smiled and cradled her face. "Of course I still love you, I always will." He softly shook her head from side to side with his hands, and managed to get a small smile out of her. "You're my Hermione, and you always will be."

He pulled her back into his arms, and held her until her crying had completely subsided.

"I'm sorry," Hermione repeated.

"I know you are," Harry said, stroking her hair. "Now please, stop apologising, it's over and done with okay?"

"Okay," she smiled weakly. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"First thing I'm going to do, is find the bastard who was spying on us," Harry said, and started to get up.

"Any idea's?" Hermione asked, as Harry took her hand and pulled her up.

"You said you saw someone looking at us curiously earlier," Harry said.

"Skeeter," Hermione spat.

"That would me my first guess, it has to be the photographer that follows her around everywhere," Harry said.

"Great," Hermione squeaked. "The worlds biggest gob has a picture of us, together, with our pants down!"

"Hermione," Harry said gently, taking her hands in his. "I'm so, sorry this happened to you, but I promise that I will do everything in my power to stop that picture from being published."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you will, and I'm sorry too. It wasn't your fault."

Hermione pulled back and leant her head against his. "We have to find that picture, Harry."

"I know."

__

Hope you enjoyed it. Again, please, please read and review, I need to know what you think. For example, print it? Or don't print?

On a personal note, I'd just like to thank all of you who sent me well wishes regarding my family issues, it was very thoughtful and kind of you. I'm happy to say, that the family situation has improved greatly, and the family member is well on the way to recovery. I'm still acting as carer, so I find it hard to write during the day, but as long as I'm ill and coughing at night, I guess you're in luck ! Lol! xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Just One More Thing

Chapter 19

Harry and Hermione composed themselves, and went back to where Ginny and Draco were sitting with Zeke, and his family.

Ginny was the first to notice their return, and immediately sensed that something was troubling them. "Are you guys okay?" she asked worried.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. "No, not really," Hermione said sadly.

"What's going on?" Draco asked concerned.

Harry was just about to speak, when a little voice cut him off. "Harry, Hermie," Zeke said excitedly. "C'mon, you're missing the game."

Hermione could only smile weakly at the boy in front of her, it killed her to know how disappointed he was going to be when they told him they had to leave.

Harry comfortingly stroked her back, before kneeling down to meet Zeke's height. "Listen, Zeke, I'm really sorry, but something really important has come up and Hermione and I have to go, right now."

Zeke was silent for moment.

"But you told me you would take me to meet the captain after the game," Zeke said starting to get sad.

Harry remembered telling him that. "I know, and I promise I will make it up to you."

"We both will," Hermione added.

Zeke tried hard not to smile when Hermione, spoke to him. He failed and went to sit back in his chair.

Harry quickly went over to Zeke's family to apologise. "Mr and Mrs Athey, I'm terribly sorry but Hermione and I must go, something has come up."

"Nothing serious I hope," Anne said nicely.

"Well, not life and death," Harry said truthfully. "But serious none the less."

"No apology necessary, Harry," Randall said. "If there is anything my family or I can do to express our gratitude for today, please let me know."

"There is one thing," Harry thought of.

"Sure," Randall said.

"Let Hermione, and I make it up to Zeke sometime?" Harry asked them. "I feel we've disappointed him terribly."

Randall withdrew a small piece of parchment from his jacket, and handed it to Harry. "Here, it's our address, feel free to owl anytime or stop by whenever you and Hermione feel like it. You'll always be welcome."

"Thank you sir," Harry accepted the parchment, and slipped it into his jeans. "See you again soon, Mr and Mrs Athey, you too Luke."

Luke, who had gone to the same school as Harry and Hermione, and was in their year, nodded. He didn't know them that well, only to say hello to, but was hoping to talk to them today. He was disappointed but was happy to know that he'd get another opportunity.

Harry joined Hermione, who was standing with Ginny and Draco. "Okay, all set?"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Ginny was frustrated, her friends were obviously worried about something an weren't letting herself and Draco help.

"Ginny, please," Hermione said sounding tired. "I know that you're worried but we're fine, promise."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "So then what's wrong? C'mon, you know we're not going to drop this until someone yields."

"Someone got a picture of us," Harry told them quietly.

"Of who?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and I," Harry answered.

"So what," Draco said. "People take pictures of you two all the time, why now is it such a big deal?"

Harry and Hermione just looked at them both and remained silent.

It didn't take too long for Ginny and Draco to figure it out.

"Oh my god!" Ginny gasped.

Draco rolled his eyes. You know, you guys fuck more than me and Gin argue, and that's saying something!"

"Hush you," Ginny scolded her husband, before looking at Harry and Hermione in sympathy. "What are you going to do?"

"Try and find out whoever took the picture," Harry said. "That's all we can do right now."

"Need us to do anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, help us keep it off the front page," Hermione said starting to get upset.

Harry desperately wanted to take her in his arms and assure her that everything would be ok, but seeing as how it wasn't common knowledge that they were a couple, he had to settle for gently rubbing her back. "It's going to be ok Hermione, we'll find it."

"Harry's right Hermione," Ginny said. "Everything will work out fine, it usually does."

"Listen to my little fortune cookie here," Draco joked.

"We're pretty sure who's behind it already," Harry said with utter distaste.

Ginny though for a moment before her eyes narrowed in realisation. "That bitch!"

"Skeeter," Draco voiced.

"When is she going to just leave us the hell alone?!" Ginny spat. "She had better pray that we don't cross paths anytime soon!"

Draco and Ginny had their own run in with Rita Skeeter when they had first got together. Skeeter had gone as far to say that Ginny, had betrayed her friends and family and joined the followers of the perished dark lord. She also reported that Draco's new leaf was purely a front in order to get close to Harry, so that he could eventually turn him over to the remaining death eaters and kill him once and for all.

Draco put his arm around Ginny. "She's not worth you anger babe, she's not worth much of anything."

"She certainly has a presence," Hermione said grimly.

"Even if it did get put on the front page, and I say if, just deny it," Draco said seriously. "I mean come on, its amazing what wizards and witches can do with spells these days. You can just say that she created an illusion, hell we could say that she's Voldermort reincarnated."

"Draco," Ginny chided. "Please be serious."

"I am being serious," Draco said. "Think about it, who are you going to believe? Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, upstanding citizens of the wizarding world, worlds saviour and worlds brightest mind. Or Rita Skeeter? Wizarding world parasite who's only aim in life is to make others miserable."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny all looked at Draco in complete shock.

The silence was deafening until Ginny broke it. "Wow."

"What?" Draco asked.

"You, said something, that made sense," Harry said slowly.

Drraco winked. "Just don't get too use to it."

"Do you really think that I'm the worlds brightest mind?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Oh sure," Draco replied. "No one else could come close to you bookie."

Hermione managed to smile obviously feeling very proud.

"I think that we're getting off the point here," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh, yeah, right."

"We could do what you suggested, Draco," Harry said. "But we'd be lying, and that wouldn't make us any better than her."

"And it still wouldn't stop the picture, regardless of whether people think it's real or not, from being seen," Hermione added. "We'd know it's real, and that people had seen us at a moment that was strictly meant to be between us."

"You weren't naked were you?" Draco asked.

Harry and Hermione glared at him.

"What?!" Draco put his hands in the air.

"How is that relevant?" Ginny asked.

"Course it's relevant," Draco stated obviously. "It determines the scale of the problem."

"How?" Harry questioned.

"It would be less embarrassing if you weren't completely starkers," Draco explained.

"We weren't completely naked!" Harry said in a rushed manner. "And we're standing here wasting valuable time talking as if it's a foregone conclusion that the picture is actually going to get published, instead of leaving right now to go prevent that from happening!"

"God you're right," Hermione put a hand to head. "But lets face it Harry, the person who took that photo will be long gone."

"Hermione's right," Ginny said. "But we know where to find Skeeter!"

"I'm so sorry you guys," Ginny said sympathetically.

Ginny, Draco, Harry and Hermione, had scanned the entire quidditch stadium for that bitch and her photographer sidekick with no success.

Hermione slumped onto the couch once they got back to the apartment, and threw her arm across her head. She felt as if her life was going to end. "Please tell me that this is all a bad dream," she mumbled.

Harry walked over to where she lay and sat down beside her. He comfortingly started to rub her leg. "Sweetheart, we'll find it."

"I knew this would happen," she said sadly.

"Knew what would happen, darling?" Harry asked gently.

Hermione moved her arm a fraction so she could look at him in the eye. "This," she paused. "Everything was going far too well for us."

"Hey, you've never really once given up on me, so don't start now ok?" Harry begged her. "I promised you I'd find that picture and I will, no matter what it takes."

"Harry's right," Draco said, standing at the back of the settee. "They might not even be legally allowed to publish it, did you ever think of that?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I never even thought of that."

"You could ask Remus, Harry," Draco suggested. "I know that might be way uncomfortable, but no more than it would be if the whole world saw it."

Harry regarded Draco, with an in comprehendible expression. "Did you swallow a brain for breakfast this morning, or what?"

Draco shrugged. "I go through days like this, its really weird and I can't explain it, I don't even know I'm doing it."

"Maybe you should use your brain to work out exactly how, we're going to tell my parents that we're married?" Ginny said with a smile.

Draco simply looked at her. "I think I've gone dumb again."

"Oh Merlin," Hermione sighed. "You guys have got your own problems to think about."

Amidst what happened today she had totally forgotten that Draco and Ginny were now married.

"Hermione it's fine," Ginny said. "We're here for you both if you need us."

"You should go and spend some time alone," Hermione said softly. "You're suppose to be on your honeymoon."

"Yeah we are aren't we?" Draco grinned.

Harry laughed. "Get out of here."

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"There's nothing more any of us can to today," Harry said. "But I think I'm going to go talk to Remus, about what you said, sooner the better."

"Heads up if you need anything got it?" Draco pointed at him.

"Sure, thanks for everything you guys." Harry said standing up, then helped pull Hermione to her feet.

"Sorry we couldn't do more," Darco said. "We'll keep our ears to the ground."

Hugs were exchanged, and goodbyes said, before Harry and Hermione were left alone.

Harry opened his arms wide, and Hermione gladly slipped into them. "Are you ok?"

"I will be," she said, feeling more and more relaxed by the second being in Harry's arms. "I'm so sorry about today."

Harry pulled back but still kept his arms around her. "I told you to cut that out."

"I know but-"

"Nothing," he said softly. "It's over, we had an argument and look, we survived."

Hermione couldn't think of a word to describe just how much love she had in her heart for this man. Harry was beyond anything she could have expected to find in her soul mate. He was her best friend, now her lover, and was going to be for life. No one would ever come close to making her feel the same as he did, she was sure. With no idea how to express at that moment, she could only say what was in her heart.

"I love you," she said, like she was still amazed that she could voice it.

"You sound surprised," he grinned.

"Its just, sometimes I struggle to find the words to say to you, to make you understand just how much," she tried to explain.

"I understand," he said, kissing her gently in the lips.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," he said kissing her again, then gazing at her intently. "You just have to learn to live with the fact that the best feelings in the world, are those that have no words to describe them."

Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "God, you make me so happy."

Harry leant his forehead gently against hers. "Yeah, well if I was able reach up and hold a star for every time that you've made me smile, I'd have the entire night sky in the palm of my hand."

Hermione, wanted to cry at just how romantic and tender he was with her, she never expected to ever have a man love her like this, and now she did, she never wanted to let go.

Draco and Ginny arrived back and their apartment, and immediately wrapped themselves up in bed. Even though it was still day time, they couldn't resist.

Ginny was laying her head in the crook of Draco's neck, while he gently stroked their entwined hands.

"I'm so glad I'm not Harry and Hermione right now," Ginny said. "I can't believe them of all people would get caught with their pants down."

"I know," Draco agreed. "Sounds like something me or you would do."

"After all they've been through this past month, this is the last thing they need," Ginny said, distressed at her friends situation.

"Hey," Draco nudged her gently. "They'll be fine, Harry and Hermione don't know how to fail."

"I hope you're right," Ginny said seriously.

They reminded silent for a while until Draco spoke. "So, tomorrow at your parents, are you nervous?"

"A little," Ginny admitted. "Not ashamed, before your mind starts to jump to conclusions."

Draco grinned. "I'm nervous too, I don't think your father is ever going to forgive me."

"For knocking up and marrying his little girl?" Ginny laughed.

"Think their hearts will be able to take it?" Draco asked.

"If we tell them we're married first, they'll probably assume that I'm pregnant by themselves, which could make things easier," Ginny mused.

Draco frowned. "They think the only way I'd marry you is if you were pregnant?"

Ginny sat up to look at him. "I know that's not the reason, and that is all that matters."

Draco gently pulled her towards him and kissed her softly, before wrapping her up in his arms.

A knock disturbed Remus and Tonks from their comfortable position in each others arms on the sofa.

"You aren't expecting anyone are you?" Tonks asked.

"No, I wanted to be alone with you tonight, it's been ages since we've had the opportunity," Remus answered, reluctantly standing up. "I'll get rid of them."

Tonks sniggered. "You're far too kind to follow through with that threat, and you know it."

Remus went to answer the door, and looked particularly concerned when he found Harry, standing in front of him.

"Hermione, hasn't hit you again, has she?" Remus asked.

"No," Harry chuckled. "Nothing like that."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"But I do have a problem," Harry said seriously.

"Well then," Remus sighed. "I think you better come in then hadn't you?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Remus led him into the living area where Tonks was still sitting on the sofa. She immediately jumped up when she saw Harry, walking behind Remus.

"Has Hermione hit you again?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione, has not hit me again."

"Ok," Tonks held up her hands. "No need to get defensive."

"I asked him the same thing," Remus smirked.

Tonks looked at Harry with a smile. "So, what did you then?"

"Hermione, and I, kind of have a little problem," Harry told them softly.

"Oh Harry," Tonks said sympathetically. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, it happens to all men at least once or twice in their lives, especially at you age."

Remus remained quiet, and kept looking between the two.

"What does?" Harry asked confused.

"Erectile dysfunction," Tonks said gently.

"What?!" Harry shouted.

Remus laughed, and Tonks remained serious.

"I do not, have erectile dysfunction," Harry told them shortly, slightly insulted that Tonks, thought he had.

"Oh, er," Tonk had no idea what to say.

"Believe me," Harry said more calmer. "If I was impotent, I probably wouldn't be in the predicament I'm in now."

"What's happened?" Remus asked.

Harry began to feel embarrassed, he had no idea how to tell them he and Hermione had been caught with their pants down.

"We were photographed today," Harry explained. "Together."

"Harry, you and Hermione knew that your relationship would become public eventually, it's just something you need to deal with," Remus told him.

"We knew that," Harry accepted. "But Remus…we weren't photographed holding hands, or even giving each other a chaste kiss."

"What were you doing then?" Remus asked.

Harry looked at the floor and started to fidget. Remus continued to look at him expectantly, but it wasn't long before Tonk's eyes widened in shock, and clasped a hand over mouth.

"Oh Merlin," Tonks gasped. "Tell me you didn't."

Remus's eyes widened as he caught on to what had happened. "Oh dear."

Harry looked between the two blinked erratically. "That's it…that's all you have to say? Oh dear!"

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry, its just that I'm a little surprised that you and Hermione could be so careless."

"No more that we are," Harry said glumly.

"How is Hermione?" Tonks asked gently.

"She's terrified," Harry replied sadly. "We've only been together a short time and already I cant protect her."

"Harry, this isn't life or death," Remus said trying to be supportive.

"No?" Harry asked sceptically. "I have a feeling it will be if Mr. Granger sees it."

"And the entire wizarding world," Tonks added.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Harry nodded sarcastically.

"Harry," Remus started seriously. "You mustn't let the event haze your thinking. It's quite possible that there are legalities in place that could prevent such a picture from being published."

Harry sat on a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. "I know that, it's just that I'm so angry that I let it happen in the first place."

Remus patted him on the back. "We all make mistakes Harry, proves that we are human. And promise me that you wont take this as a sign that you can't protect Hermione as you say. One of the most important things to remember in any relationship, is that you can't protect each other from everything, simply being there for each other is what really counts."

Harry smiled, Remus knew exactly how to make him see the positive side of every bad situation.

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said gratefully.

"Your welcome, son," Remus smiled.

Tonks cooed happily at Remus. "It's no surprise that I fall more in love with you each day."

A short tubby man wearing a trench coat and clutching a manila envelope entered the dark smoky bar precariously, his hat and coat dripping with water from the sudden downpour of rain that looked to be in for the night. His eyes started to scan the bar, and stopped when he saw his contact sitting in the back booth that was tucked away in a corner. He approached the contact slowly feeling more and more nervous the closer he got, before sitting down opposite a man, whose face was hid away in a shadow.

"The item," the man in shadow said.

"Money first," the tubby man said uncomfortably.

A chuckle was heard before a wad of money was thrown across the table. The tubby man gave the wad a quick glance before putting it in the inside pocket of his coat. With one last look around, he slid the envelope across the table. Watching a hand emerge from the shadow to pick up the envelope, his curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you intend to do with it?" he asked shakily.

"Trust me," came the steady voice. "You'll find out. Now go."

The tubby man slowly left the booth, walked across the pub, and out of the door back into the night rain.

The man in the shadow opened the envelope, and grinned evilly to himself at the picture he was holding.

"My, my, Hermione," the man said to himself gruffly. "You certainly seem to have lowered you inhibitions."

He slowly put the picture back in the envelope and into his jacket.

"You ruin my life Potter," he said quietly. "I ruin yours."


	20. Chapter 20

Just One More Thing

Chapter 20

****

Draco checked himself over in the mirror for the fifth time that day, straightening his shirt and smoothing back his hair. Today was the day that he and Ginny would reveal what had transpired lately in their relationship. Draco couldn't help but be nervous, he knew he was lucky to have had the Weasleys forgive him for what he put their family through at school, the last thing he wanted was to come across as if he had no respect for them or his daughter.

Unbeknownst to Draco, Ginny had been standing in the doorway of their bedroom watching him while he checked himself over and over again in their mirror. She found it rather amusing at how nervous he seemed to be, her amusement got the better of her and she let out a small giggle.

Draco whipped his head around to find his wife smiling at him.

"And just what do you find so funny?" he asked grinning.

"The sight of you shitting your pants over seeing my parents," Ginny laughed as she approached him.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at the mirror. "Thank you for your understanding."

Ginny stood by the mirror opposite him. "It wont change you know?"

"What wont?" Draco asked smoothing his hair back again.

"Your reflection every time you do that," she replied pointing at his hair.

Draco stopped his hand in midair above his head. "I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

Ginny smiled and looped her arms around his neck. "I find it rather sweet that you're so nervous about their reaction, shows that you actually care what they think."

"I do care," Draco said gently. "The last thing I want them to think is that I ruined their little girl's life."

Ginny leaned up and kissed him. "They know how happy you make me, that's all they've really wanted."

Draco held her close to him. "Well, I can try to keep doing that."

Ginny kissed him again. "Ten more minutes babe, I don't want to show up late."

"Okay," Draco nodded.

Ginny was nearly out of the room when she remembered something. "Oh by the way, Ron and Luna are going to be there."

The smile dropped from Draco's face. "What?"

"There's nothing to worry about, trust me," Ginny said. "Ron will probably show up late, and even if he showed up on time and tried to cause a scene, Luna usually puts him in his place, not to mention my mother."

"He didn't seem too thrilled at the hospital," Draco said pointedly.

"This is not about him, so relax," Ginny blew him a kiss and left the room.

Draco looked back towards the mirror and smirked. "You're screwed!"

****

When she woke, Hermione felt much better than she did the day before. After Harry had returned from Remus and Tonk's house the night before, he was in high spirits. He told her about the possible legal aspects that could prevent publication of the intimate photo, amongst other things that they could do to soften the blow should one come. After taking her shower, she wrapped herself up in her bath robe, and walked into the living area of the apartment to see Harry reading a letter at the dinning table.

Harry looked up when he heard footsteps, and smiled as he saw Hermione in her bathrobe. "Well, look who's finally decided to rise."

"Why did you let me sleep in so late?" Hermione asked pecking him on the lips.

"You looked so peaceful, and I didn't have the heart to wake you," he said sweetly. "Besides we had a long day yesterday and I wanted you to get some rest."

Hermione smiled went over to the kitchen to put the kettle on. "So much for spending the day in bed."

"How you feeling this morning?" Harry asked from the table.

Hermione walked over to him and sat on his lap. "I feel much better than I did yesterday."

Harry wrapped his arms around her as she looped hers around his shoulders. "I'm glad to hear it."

"So, what are the plans for today?" Hermione asked as she kissed his head.

"Well, Remus owled me this morning," Harry said showing her the letter.

"More advice I hope," Hermione commented as she scanned the letter.

"You could say that," Harry said as he waited for her reaction.

Hermione finished reading the letter and placed it on the table. "I see."

"It's not something that we have to do but the more I think about it, it makes a lot of sense," Harry said softly.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think so too."

"Really?" Harry smiled. "You really want to do this?"

"I do," Hermione said, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Great," Harry added. "I really think it's the best thing for us, and it's not like we weren't planning on doing it eventually."

Hermione climbed off of his lap. "I'll get in contact with Luna straight away."

"In that case, I'll make your tea for you," Harry said. "Just the way you like it."

"Thank you my prince," Hermione gave him another kiss and went to contact Luna.

****

Luna watched from the edge of the bed watching Ron frantically get dressed.

"Ron, since when have you been so determined to get to your parents house, on time?" Luna asked already knowing the answer.

Ron stopped in the middle of putting on a t-shirt, and looked at his girlfriend. "Just, want to be on time for a change."

"Ron, you were late for your own birth," Luna said.

"Only by a few hours," Ron added buttoning up his jeans. "Besides, it's an important day at the burrow."

"How so?" Luna asked.

"A Weasley child is going to get it in the neck," Ron smiled. "And for once it's not going to be me!"

"You're sick," Luna told him. "You're actually happy at the possibility that Ginny is going to have a hard time today?"

"Not happy per se," Ron smirked. "It's just that Ginny can never do anything wrong in the eyes of my parents, and here she is having a child out of wedlock! Its exciting."

Luna had to laugh, his way of thinking always managed to amuse her. She was about to say something else when the phone began to ring. Ron looked up startled, and his eyes started to scan the room.

"Phone Ronald!" Luna chuckled. "Nothing to worry about."

"Hate those damn things," Ron cursed shaking his head.

"Your father finds them fascinating," Luna got in, before picking up the phone that was at the side of the bed.

"Hello," Luna greeted. "Hermione, hi."

Ron walked over to his girlfriend started tapping his watch.

Luna waved a hand in his face and ignored him. "Sure Hermione, what can I do for you?" Luna listened intently, the excitement on her face growing by the second. "Oh Hermione, if you're still sure it would be an absolute honour."

Ron now looked intrigued. "What?" he mouthed.

"When did you want to do it?" Luna asked down the phone. "Today? That's quick." Luna listened again. "No, sure I understand."

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Hermione, would you excuse me just one second?" Luna asked politely, before glaring at Ron. "Where are your manners?"

"In the same place as my patience! Now what is going on?" he asked desperately.

"Harry and Hermione have decided they want to go public, and they still want me to do the article for tomorrow's edition!" Luna squealed.

"That's great," Ron said happily. "Invite them to the burrow, you can do it there."

"That's a great idea," Luna beamed. "Hermione, sorry about that, Ron has invited you to the burrow. Why don't you and Harry come and we can do it there?" Luna listened to Hermione's reply, and frowned. "Hermione, don't be ridiculous, you and Harry wont be imposing on anyone."

Ron rolled his eyes and motioned for Luna to hand him the phone. "Hermione, hi…oh I'm great yeah listen, you know I'd hate to be present at the cringe worthy Sunday dinner, where you and Harry are both desperately trying to explain to my parents why they weren't told you were a couple, before, the rest of the wizarding world." After a short time, Ron smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought, see you in a half hour."

Ron handed Luna back the phone. "They'll meet us there, now get ready babe," he told her, gently tapping her behind before leaving the room.

****

Harry entered the bedroom with a cup of tea for Hermione in his hand. "Here you go beautiful."

"We've just been blackmailed by Ron," Hermione told him, falling back on the bed.

Harry put the cup on the bedside table, and laid down on his front beside her. "And just how did you fall into that trap?"

"By not checking with Luna that he was out of the room," she replied hiding her face in the pillows.

Harry chuckled and shuffled over closer to her. "So, what has he got us to do?"

Hermione lifted her head. "We're going to dinner at the burrow."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on that's not too bad is it? We love going there."

"I know that darling, its just that today is the day that Ginny and Draco are going to make their announcements to the family," she explained.

"And you wanna miss that?" Harry joked.

"Harry, please be serious," Hermione moaned.

"Hermione," Harry smiled. "The Weasleys, have always insisted that we consider them family. I for one think that being there today will be a good thing."

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, for one we can be there to give moral support to two of our best friends, two, we can take the heat off them a little by announcing our own relationship, and three…" Harry paused.

"Three?" Hermione prompted.

"Three, it's always great to see Ron make a complete fool of himself," Harry laughed.

Hermione finally managed to smile. "That's true."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You're not worried about anything else, are you?

Hermione looked down guiltily for a moment, before raising her head. "Harry, what if Molly and Arthur see the photo? What if…"

Harry cut Hermione off by kissing her soundly on the lips. "Hermione, I told you, everything is going to be fine. I promise."

Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"Think about it this way," Harry said. "We're going to do this article and finally go public, which means that the person behind all this, whoever it is, will already have lost the bragging rights in terms of telling the world about us. All they'll have left is that picture which according to Remus, may not even be allowed to be published."

Harry's words seemed to have done the trick for the time being, and Hermione started to relax again. "Luna said we could give the interview today at the burrow, that way it could be published tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and took her into his arms. "There you go then, reason number four to go to the burrow today."

****

The Burrow was buzzing as it always did when most of the family got together. The men were outside in the yard while the women were trying to help out Molly, who of course insisted she had everything under control as usual. Everyone had arrived but Harry and Hermione.

Draco looked on edge as he kept a look out for Harry and Hermione, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

"Nervous about something blondie?" Ron smirked.

"No!" Draco said defensively.

"Are you alright Draco?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Yes, of course," Draco nodded furiously. "Just, not like Harry and Hermione to be late that's all."

"It's only just gone twelve Draco," Arthur pointed out. "I wouldn't worry about it, they'll be here soon I'm sure."

Ron was thoroughly enjoying watching Draco squirm, he'd never seen him so nervous before. It was only fair he take advantage. "You look like you have something on your mind."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the redhead, but was cut off by Arthur before he could answer.

"Everything alright at work, Draco?" Mr Weasley asked.

"It's fine, Sir," Draco replied politely. "Things couldn't be better."

"Good, good," Arthur smiled. "And how's that little girl of mine been, I trust you have been taking good care of her?"

Ron snorted and looked away.

"I've been taking…great care of her sir, promise," Draco stuttered. "_Where the fuck are Harry and Hermione?!"_

****

"A glass of wine dear?" Molly asked Ginny as she was pouring glasses.

"Oh, no mum, not for me thank you," Ginny replied twitching.

Molly looked at her daughter strangely. "Are you not well dear?"

"I'm fine mum really, just…not in the mood for a drink yet," Ginny said hoping that would be the end of it.

Molly, thinking nothing of it, picked up some plates full of food. "Very well, I'm just going to take these outside. "Our men and their bellies must be rumbling by now."

Molly left the kitchen leaving Ginny and Luna alone.

"Where the fuck are Harry and Hermione?!" Ginny said out loud.

"Do you really think that Harry, Hermione and their relationship will take that much heat off of you and Draco?" Luna asked.

"Something has to," Ginny said glumly.

"You could be worrying over nothing you know," Luna offered. "They are going to be thrilled at the idea of being grandparents again."

Ginny was about to say that that wasn't her only concern, and that her parents would go crazy at not seeing their only daughter get married as well, but stopped herself just in time. Ron, nor Luna knew that she and Draco had gotten married either.

"You're right Luna," Ginny smiled bravely. "I'm sure I have nothing to worry about.

****

"You okay?" Harry asked Hermione, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

They had only just flooed to the burrow and stopped for a moment to dust themselves down.

"Harry, I'm fine," Hermione said softly. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want to do this?"

"It's in my nature to worry and constantly make sure that you're ok," Harry admitted. "I know now that that part of my personality is annoying to you sometimes."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly. "Where it can be overbearing at times, it's also one of the many reasons I love you as much as I do."

"Really?" Harry grinned.

"Really," Hermione gushed, before becoming more serious. "But you are not, under any circumstances whatsoever, to use what I just said as an excuse in any future argument we have regarding your over protectiveness, which I'm sure we will have many."

"Fine," Harry said, then leaned down to claim his girlfriends lips.

"God can't you guys give it a rest for one second?!" Ginny said, interrupting the tender moment between her friends. "You took your time didn't you?"

"Oh would you relax, we're here now and only ten minutes later than what we said we'd be I might add," Hermione said.

"Yeah, where's your stress Gin?" Harry asked amused. "We're not that late."

Ginny ignored both of their comments and clasped her hands together. "Right, this is how it's going down. Draco and I will make our announcement right after we've all eaten." Ginny pointed to Harry and Hermione. "After mum and dad have been revived, you two will proceed to tell them that you're shagging, and everyone will be happy!"

Ginny's friends regarded her in shock.

"You have truly lost your mind," Hermione said simply.

****

"Look who's here!" Ginny screeched happily.

Ginny led Harry and Hermione out to the backyard, where everyone else was mingling and tucking into the huge spread of food that Molly had put on. Harry and Hermione didn't have time to react before they were enveloped into a bear hug, Molly was squeezing the air out of them both.

"It's so good to see you," Molly hugged them tighter. "It's been weeks!"

"I think they're struggling to breathe dear," Arthur pointed out as he approached them.

Molly let go, allowing Harry and Hermione to take some deep breaths.

"We are sorry Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said sincerely. "We've just had so much going on this past month."

"No need to apologize child. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Molly?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Sorry…Molly," Hermione smiled.

"That's better," the older woman said happily.

"How are things with you Harry?" Arthur asked before his wife could.

"I've never been happier," he said briefly glancing at Hermione.

"Good, good," Arthur nodded. "Time off must have done you some good."

"Oh…it did sir," Harry blushed at his memories of Rome, and everyday since.

"Well then," Molly said ushering them to the table full of food. "Come along you must be famished."

Harry and Hermione sat down at the large wooden table next to Draco and Ginny, opposite Ron, Luna, Molly and Arthur. Everyone began tucking in when Molly noticed that they were running out of drinks. "Is there anything in particular beverage I can get for anyone?" she asked getting up.

Draco stood up. "Mrs Weasley, Harry and I will fetch the drinks, wont we Harry?" Draco looked at Harry and used his eyes to motion to the house.

Harry caught on quickly and stood up. "Oh, yeah sure, allow us."

"Thank you boys," Molly said cheerily.

Draco and Harry entered the kitchen, and started gathering bottles into their arms.

"Finally managed to climb off of Hermione long enough to join us for dinner then?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"What's crawled up your arse?" Harry asked calmly.

"You're late!"

"Merlin, not you as well," Harry said. "Ginny was wigging out about us being ten minutes late too. What's wrong with you two? Are you both really that disillusioned that you actually believe that Hermione and I announcing our relationship, is going to soften the blow when you tell her parents that not only did you get married without telling anyone, but you've knocked her up as well?"

"I'm telling you he knows Harry," Draco said ignoring his friends outburst. "He keeps looking at me funny."

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't know anything Draco, its all in your head. Besides even if he did what's the worst that could happen? Arthur and Molly are two of the nicest people I know, they're hardly going to cast an unforgivable on you. Stop. Stressing. Out."

Draco took a deep breath and started to relax Only now did Harry notice just how much this situation was taking it's toll on his friend, and he started to feel sorry for him.

Harry patted him on the back. "Don't worry mate. Hermione and I are right here with you and trust me when I tell you that Luna will keep Ron in check."

Draco simply nodded and followed Harry back into the garden.

****

After everyone had satiated their appetites, the usual chit chat started to surround the table. Ron was becoming increasingly impatient. He had waited for the subject to be brought up by Draco and his sister but he was having no such luck. He knew he was being a complete git but he had to do something about it. Ron believed that he never got away with anything so why should his not so 'goody two shoes' of a sister get away with what he believed were indiscretions.

"I would just like to say," Ron said loudly gaining everyone's attention. "That I'm falling more and more in love with my beautiful girlfriend everyday."

Everyone looked at him strangely apart from his parents who winked and nodded at him happily. "Oh Ronald, you have grown into such a sweet boy," his mother cooed.

"Thanks mum," Ron smiled not so modestly, then stared at Draco and Ginny. "Anyone else got any news?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her brother, she was going to kill him.

Luna leant over to whisper in her boyfriends ear. "That was so lame, even for you."

"I know, yeah," Ron grinned pleased with himself.

Molly and Arthur noticed the sudden tension around the table, they would have had to be stupid not to.

"Well," Arthur spoke gently. "Does anyone else of you have news?"

The girls managed a few nervous glances towards one another, while Harry and Draco both felt the desire to smack the beaming Ron Weasley in his face.

"Draco and I have some," Ginny admitted bravely.

"Really Gin?" Ron asked smugly.

"Yes, we do," Draco answered confidently. To show fear would be playing straight into Ron Weasley's hands, and he couldn't have that, even if he was about to be killed by his father in law. He took Ginny's hand in his and faced her parents. "In fact, we have incredible news."

The smile was slowly starting to fall from Ron's face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Harry had always known about his best friends evil streak, especially when it came to Draco and Ginny, but not even he could predict his friend being this mean. It was slightly funny, but Draco turning the tables on Ron was going to be even funnier, especially when he announced that he and Ginny were married as well as pregnant. Something that even Ron didn't know yet. "_I'm afraid you're going to get everything that you deserve you little shit stirrer." _Harry thought gleefully.

Molly and Arthur were waiting with high anticipation. "Well dears, spit it out," Molly encouraged.

Draco gave Ginny one last look and received a comforting smile, once again faced her parents. "We're having a baby."

Everyone waited with halted breath for a reaction. It didn't take long, and it wasn't the reaction that they were expecting. Molly began to wipe tears that were rapidly appearing in her eyes while Arthur remained silent, presumably in shock.

"Oh mum," Ginny went to her mothers side and hugged her. "Please don't get upset, Draco and I are so happy about this."

Molly gripped Ginny's arms. "These are happy tears Ginerva, my baby is having a baby! How could I be anything but thrilled?!"

Ginny hugged her mother tightly out of pure relief, while Ron was looking on in disbelief. He was about to say something but Arthur beat him to it, he knew his dad wouldn't let him down.

"But you aren't even married," Arthur said looking at Draco, with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

The grin started to reappear on Ron's face, it wasn't going to last long.

Ginny moved out of her mothers grip. "Actually, there is more."

Ron's ears perked up at this along with Luna's and his parents.

"More you say?" Molly asked still wiping her eyes.

"Yes," Ginny replied happily, feeling Draco put his arm around her. "We got married."

Ron's mouth dropped to the floor, followed by his girlfriends. His parent's reaction was much more subtle.

"Well," Arthur spoke slowly. "This is certainly unexpected."

Ginny looked at her father concerned, she was sure she could see disappointment in his face which was exactly what she was afraid of. "Are you angry?" she asked softly.

Molly was as interested in her husbands answer as was everyone else.

"Are you happy?" Arthur asked his daughter.

Ginny looked at Draco with pure love in her eyes before answering her fathers question. "Unbelievably."

Arthur nodded and stood from his chair. "Then I'm happy for you," he said, opening up his arms to his daughter who rushed straight into them. "Both of you," he added looking at Draco over the top of his daughters head.

The happy moment was ended abruptly by an angry outburst. "You got married without inviting your family?! Ron bellowed. "Who does that?!"

Luna stood and took her boyfriends arm. "Ron, calm down."

"Did he make you do this?!" Ron ignored his girlfriend and pointed at Draco.

"He didn't make me do anything, Ron," Ginny spat, moving out of her fathers arms. "If memory serves me correctly this is what you wanted remember?!"

"But I wanted to be there!" Ron shouted. "I would've liked to have seen my only sister get married!"

This comment shocked everyone, but no one more than Ginny. She wasn't aware that Ron even thought about things like that.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Ginny said softly, her anger vanishing.

"I'm sorry too," Draco spoke up. "It wasn't till after we did it, did I start to realize what Ginny gave up. I'm aware that I've taken away the opportunity for you to see your sister get married," he admitted to Ron before facing Molly. "I know it's common knowledge that most mothers love helping their daughters plan their wedding, something that you cant do now." He finally turned to face Arthur. "I'm also aware that I've taken away your privilege of giving your only daughter away on her wedding day."

Ginny watched in awe as her husband hit on every feeling her family members were experiencing. He was describing everything that she immediately became worried about right after they were married. Even after their argument when he said he understood how she was feeling she didn't really believe him. It was enough for her that he was trying his best to. To her surprise, he really did understand.

"I was being selfish," Draco continued. "I was so desperate to marry Ginny that I wasn't really thinking about anyone else but us. For that, I apologize."

Arthur tapped his chin and looked thoughtful after his newly discovered son in laws speech. "On the contrary, it would appear that you put the two most important people's wishes first before anyone else's, when it came to getting married," Arthur told him seriously. "Which is exactly how it should be," he smiled.

"Besides, you two got married," added Molly excitedly. "You didn't have a wedding! What's stopping you from having one right here?"

Ginny and Draco smiled at the prospect.

"Your mother's right, Gin" Hermione said cheerfully. "People renew their vows all the time, it's a great idea."

"See," Molly cried happily. "Even Hermione agreed with me, so it must be a great idea! We could start planning it straight away!"

"What do you think babe?" Ginny asked her husband.

"You'd get to wear a wedding dress, and it would make you happy wouldn't it?"

"It would," Ginny replied gently.

"That we should do it," Draco said.

Ginny turned to her brother. "Well, what do you think?"

Ron was desperate not to give off any indication as to whether he was bothered or not, so he shrugged. "Yeah, fine."

"That's settled then!" Molly clasped her hands in delight. "Lets get to work."

"Hold it!" Ginny said quickly. "Draco and I aren't the only ones with news."

"Surely there's not more," Molly said astonished.

"Why don't you ask them?" Ginny nodded toward Harry and Hermione, who were blushing slightly.

All eyes focused on the golden couple, who began to beam. It had been such a great day so far that they were only too happy to add more joy. They saw Molly and Arthur's eyes fixed on them, and instead of saying anything, simply wrapped their arms around each other.

Molly brought a hand to her mouth. "Is it true?"

Harry and Hermione nodded emphatically. They were expecting another bear hug from Molly, only it didn't come as soon as they thought it would. Molly had turned to face her husband and began clapping her hands.

"Arthur dear," she smiled widely. "I do believe that you owe me 10 galleons."

"What?" Ginny asked her father shocked. "You bet on Harry and Hermione not being in love?!"

"No of course not dear," Molly answered for her husband laughing. "He bet that they wouldn't take their heads out of their bottoms long enough to admit it."

"Oh ok," Ginny said satisfied with her mothers answer.

Harry tightened his hold on Hermione, watching Arthur square the debt with his wife. "Apparently it's not news."

"Are we really the only ones who didn't know?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Of course you were," Molly told them, before crushing them into a hug. "It's about time! This is so wonderful." Molly broke the hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you, but I can only plan one wedding at a time. Don't worry, I shan't forget yours!"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. "Molly, we're not…"

Molly didn't let Hermione finish before she went over to her daughter. "Come child, we have a wedding to plan! Luna, Hermione, come along."

"Mum, Luna and Hermione just need to discuss something," Ginny said, knowing that Harry and Hermione were giving Luna the story of the year. "But there is nothing stopping us from generating ideas."

"You're right," Molly agreed. "Come find us when you're done girls."

Ginny and Molly went into the house, as Draco, Arthur and Ron began to chat animatedly.

Luna approached Harry and Hermione. "Ready?"

"Absolutely," the couple said together.

****

It was gone 11.00pm when Harry and Hermione arrived back at the apartment. It had been a long day, but a happy one at that. Everything was now out in the open, and Draco and Ginny could now wear their wedding rings without worrying whether the Weasleys would notice or not. They also didn't have to worry about that little bump that would be soon appearing. It was obvious to everyone that a huge weight had been lifted, and Harry and Hermione couldn't be happier for them.

Harry and Hermione had given Luna the interview that every reporter in the wizarding world would sell their soul to Voldermort for. Luna assured them that they would receive the first copy via owl post that night before the paper hit the stands in the morning. Now all they had to do was wait.

They showered and went through the same routine that they had become accustomed to before they went to bed every night. Hermione put on her nightgown and slipped under the covers. Harry was just about to join her when he saw Luna's owl appear at the window bearing a newspaper.

"Just in time," he smiled.

Harry went over to the window and took the rolled up paper from Luna's owl. He petted it gently before sending it back to their friend.

He walked over to the bed where Hermione was waiting patiently for him. After climbing in and getting comfortable, Hermione did what she always did and immediately sought out his arms. Resting her head against his chest, she instantly felt completely snug when Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Read it to me?" she requested gently.

Harry smiled down at Hermione's beautiful face and proceeded to unroll the newspaper, not once letting his arms fall from around her. Finally getting the paper to keep straight, he used his free hand to tighten his hold on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered in bliss, still snug against his chest.

Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head, before he began reading out loud what the whole of the wizarding world would be reading the next morning.

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Wiazarding World exclusive**_

**HARRY AND HERMIONE: THE BEST FRIENDS WHO FELL IN LOVE.**

**By Luna Lovegood.**

_Read the date at the top of this page until your heart is content, it is not going to change. You are not imagining it, it is not April 1st. This time, it is real. What makes this so different from all the other wizarding world exclusives that have accumulated over the years is proof, which we now have, from the horses mouths I'd like to add._

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger came to see me not so long ago to tell me that the worst kept secret in wizarding history needed to be made public, and the record needed to be set straight. What's so curious about this whole situation, is that when they were asked if there was anything going on between them when a certain Miss Rita Skeeter was quill happy, they weren't lying when they answered no. The only people they were lying to, was each other. It seems a portkey distance away from the scene in front of me now. Harry potter with his arm around Hermione Granger, the two looking as comfortable together as a couple who have been married 50 years would look._

_Finally ending years of speculation, Harry and Hermione finally put us out of our misery. "I can safely say that I'm speaking for both of us when I tell you that we're madly in love, and completely commited to each other," Harry tells the Prophet. "We understand that this may not be considered a surprise or news even to the world, but it certainly was a surprise to us, a welcome one at that."_

"_It's taken a while, but we're just thankful that we've finally found our way to each other," Hermione added._

_The romantic nature of their relationship is only a month old, but you would've had to have been living under a rock not to know the famous story and circumstances that surround the pair. Meeting on a train bound for Hogwarts at age 11, the two have been virtually inseperable ever since. _

_The Story of 'you know who' will not be told today, but everyone knows what effect it had on the world and how it made people cling to each other, no more so than Harry and Hermione. Their admiration, love and respect for one another has seen them come through the toughest of times, and will surely get them through whatever tough times lie ahead. True, there are many other people who are owed a debt of gratitude, but we will not be printing their names today. Today is about two people only, Harry and Hermione. _

_Their friendship and soul searing love for each other is an inspiration to us all, and I consider myself to be extremely privileged, to be able to witness something so good, whole and pure on a near daily basis._

_Yes, we are nearing the end of the article, and you probably think you know nothing more than what you knew before. But you do. We report no scandal. No Lies. Just truth. _

_Harry and Hermione are in love and it's no longer a secret, not even between them. _

_All together now. Finally!_

Harry placed the paper on the bedside table, and snuggled further down the bed with Hermione nestled his arms. "Well, that's exactly what we wanted," he said, happy with the way the article turned out.

"Mmm," Hermione softly agreed. "Luna did everything we asked of her. She's told the world about us without really telling them anything."

"She's told them the most important thing," Harry said.

"Which is?" Hermione asked looking up from his chest.

"We're in love," Harry told her simply. "And that's all anyone needs to know."

Hermione leant up and caught his lips in a passionate kiss, which Harry gladly accepted. Both of them knew that they had a long day ahead of them and that rest would probably be the best thing to do, but at that moment, neither were in the mood to do much sleeping.

****


	21. Chapter 21

Just One More Thing

Chapter 21

****

When Harry opened his eyes early the next morning, he wasn't sure what he was expecting. The day's edition of the Daily prophet would have been read by thousands of wizards and witches all over the magical world by now, he suddenly had a feeling it was going to be a very long day. He yawned and began to stretch when he felt a familiar weight was pinning him down. Glancing downwards, he found Hermione still sound asleep, her head resting peacefully on top of his chest. Harry smiled with pride at his girlfriend. He always found himself to be having an inner battle with his mind over when Hermione looked more beautiful. Not to say that he didn't think she always looked beautiful, far from it, there was just something about waking up to her in the morning seeing her look so peaceful and content that made his heart beat uncontrollably. He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't even notice Hermione's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, handsome," Hermione said, her head rising slightly from his chest.

Harry shook his head from his thoughts. "Morning baby, sorry I was miles away."

"Anywhere nice?" Hermione joked, settling back down to his chest.

Harry laughed and kissed the top of her head. "If you must know I was thinking about you."

"Me?" Hermione asked surprised. "But I'm right here."

"I can't help it," Harry said blissfully. "Even when you're wrapped up in my arms I'm thinking about you. I'm addicted."

Hermione giggled, she still couldn't believe how perfect their lives were. Even though someone out there had a potentially damning photo of the two of them, nothing could dampen her current state of happiness every time she woke up to Harry every morning.

"You thinking about me?" Harry asked smugly.

"What can I say? I'm addicted," Hermione said kissing him quickly on the lips. She then scanned the room as if she was looking to find something.

"What?" Harry asked wondering what she was looking for.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd be surrounded by howlers and hate mail by now."

"Why would you receive howlers and hate mail?" Harry asked, already having a fair idea of what she was going to say.

"Oh c'mon, I know what I'm in for," she said, creeping further up his chest so she could stroke his chin lightly. "All those fan girls who are now going to be heartbroken to know that Harry Potter is no longer available."

Harry put an arm behind his head and used his free hand to caress her face. "I haven't been available for years, you know that."

"The Harry Potter fan girls don't."

Harry chuckled. "To be totally honest, I don't think it's going to come as a shock to most people Hermione."

"Maybe not," Hermione agreed. "But--"

Harry cut her off. "Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Even if that means I have to fight off the fan girls, I'll do it because I love you and I want you to be happy." Hermione smiled and pecked his lips, then Harry tapped her nose and jumped out of the bed. When he got to the door he stopped and turned to face her. "You get in the shower and I'll fix breakfast."

"Ok," Hermione said smiling. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't still a little apprehensive about the article and peoples reaction to it, but Harry was always able to make her feel better and ease her worries. She still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such an incredible, sweet, caring man love her.

****

The Daily Prophet was tossed onto a desk in a darkened room harshly. A clenched fist slammed directly on the front page picture that was showing a blissfully happy Harry and Hermione. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't part of the plan. He had to act fast.

****

Ginny Malfoy was sitting at the table reading the article featuring her friends, when she felt her husband's hands rest on her shoulders.

"So they actually did it then," he commented in awe, sitting down next to his wife. "They sure got balls."

"They did the right thing," Ginny said putting the paper aside. "You should read it babe it's really romantic. Luna has done a terrific job. No bullshit, just love."

"Aren't they the same things?" Draco joked.

"Hey!" Ginny said swatting his arm playfully.

"Just kidding, I'll read it later when I'm at work." Draco said holding his hands up, as Ginny started to flip through a magazine. "What's that you got there?"

"It's a bridal magazine," she answered.

Draco grinned. "You sure are excited about this reception thing aren't you?"

Ginny looked up from the magazine. "I really am. It was such a great idea don't you think?"

Draco smiled and got up from his chair. "If it makes you happy baby."

"You do want to do this don't you?" Ginny asked unsure of his answer. "Because I know that you said yesterday that you wanted to do it, but was that because you felt pressured by my mum?"

Draco leaned down and kissed her to shut her up then pulled back. "Yes, it's what I want. Promise."

"Good," Ginny said relieved. "I would like to do it sooner rather than later, don't want to look fat in my dress."

Draco rolled his eyes.

****

"Look, I just don't want her doing anything that could cause unnecessary stress?" Ron said calmly.

Ron had been annoying the hell out of Luna all morning over breakfast. Ever since he found out that his sister was pregnant he'd been witling about her safety. Luna, who worked with Ginny, assured him that she'd be fine and that she'd keep an eye on her. It seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"Ron!" Luna said exasperated. "She's going to be fine! Her job is to sit down, read owl's and respond. I'll have her desk moved into my office if that's what it takes to get you to shut up!"

Ron held his hands up in defeat. "Ok, I'm sorry. She's my sister and I worry about her that's all."

Luna's face softened as she approached him. "I know. But trust me she'll be fine."

Ron hugged her tightly to him. "Ok, I'll trust you."

"Goodness, if this is what you're like when you're about to become an uncle, what are you going to be like when you become a father?"

Ron froze and Luna felt him tense immediately. She pulled out of the hug slowly, afraid of the look she was going to see on his face. "What?" she asked quietly.

Ron stared at her for a while before answering. "Do you think I'd be a good father?"

"Why wouldn't you be?" Luna asked surprised at the question.

"I've never really thought about being a father before," he said softly. "The whole concept actually scares me."

"Why?"

"Just does," Ron shrugged.

"Well, I think that you'll be an incredible dad one day," Luna told him gently. "Our kids will be very lucky."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "_Our_ kids?"

"One day," Luna winked. "When we're ready of course."

"What if I never feel ready?" Ron asked.

Luna smiled. "Then I'll talk you into it."

"Nice," Ron laughed.

"C'mon, you haven't got time to be sensitive," Luna said grabbing her bag from the sofa. "You need to get to Hogwarts and I need to get to work early to move Ginny's desk into my office."

Ron grinned.

****

Harry was looking through the paper when Hermione joined him at the breakfast table. She still looked preoccupied as she took her seat beside him.

"Hey," Harry said reaching out to lift her chin. "Where's that gorgeous smile?" Hermione slowly let a smile grace her face. "That's better." Hermione began to tuck into her food, Harry never taking his eyes off of her. "Are you sure ok? I thought we discussed--"

"It's not about the article and it's repercussions," Hermione told him.

"So…what is it about then?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I have to go to work."

"It's Monday," Harry pointed out. "It's what people usually do."

"I know that," Hermione sighed. "Look, forget I even said anything it's stupid."

"No, I won't forget it," Harry said filmy. "If there's something bothering you, I want to talk about it. Now c'mon."

Hermione gave in and started to talk. "It's amazing how much thinking one does when in the shower. It's my first day back at work in over a week and for the first time ever since I've worked there, I can honestly say that I haven't missed it as much as I thought I would."

Harry said nothing but kept his eyes on her.

Hermione shook her head. "You're disappointed in me aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry said making Hermione choke. "You said you only thought about me in the shower."

Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, relief shooting through her when she realised he was joking. "Harry! Don't do that."

"I'm sorry," he said laughing, and took her hand in his. "Hermione," he said seriously. "Do you remember when we were in Rome? You said you wanted to possibly cut your hours back at St Mungo's so that you could do something different."

"I didn't realise you were listening so intently," she said softly.

"I'm always listening," he said looking into her eyes. "If you feel that you've got all that you can get out of the job that you are doing now, and you want to try something different, then I'll be behind you one hundred percent and support you in whichever way I can."

"Really?"

"Really," he nodded. "I know that there's lots of things going on right now, and to say the last few weeks have been hectic would be an understatement, but maybe that's the way our lives are supposed to be."

Hermione gave a fake laugh. "Yeah. We're in the thick of a whirlwind romance, in the middle of looking for a place of our own, we just announced our relationship to the public and to top it off some pervert has a picture of us fucking! On reflection, maybe me being in between career's isn't the best thing for us at the moment," she finished sadly.

Harry wasn't sure what to do but he hated seeing Hermione so vulnerable. The past weeks had been very hectic with everything seemingly happening at once, but he stood by what he had told her. Maybe this was the way their lives were supposed to be, a pace of a thousand miles a minute. That wasn't to say that he didn't want peace in his life, but he'd be lying if he said he felt comfortable with knowing everything about his future. It made him feel nervous.

"Hermione, life is full of surprises," he said thoughtfully. "So why do we need to be immune to them?"

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm going crazy. I mean I've only been in this job five minutes and already I'm ready to try something else!"

"You may have only been in the job five minutes but you're already the best at it," Harry said putting an arm around her. "If you end up being the owner of a bookstore one day, you'll be the best at that also. If its your quest to improve the quality of living standards for house elves and other mistreated creatures, then you'll be the best at that too."

"I'll be the _only _one who tries to do that," Hermione tried to joke.

"There's my girl," Harry nudged her in the arm playfully. "Just remember the only way I think I'd be ever disappointed in you, is if you somehow managed to talk yourself out of doing something that would make you happy. Even then I think the only emotion you're not capable of making me feel is that of disappointment. It was you who said back in school when we had Voldermort hanging over our heads, that no matter what life threw at us, we still had to live."

"You really are always listening," she said in awe.

"Better believe it."

"Fine, I'm convinced," Hermione conceded.

"Good," Harry said giving her a tender kiss. "I'm going to take a shower, and I'm only going to think of you." Harry gave her one last kiss and made his way to the bathroom, leaving Hermione alone with new thoughts.

****

When Harry got to the ministry, Remus was in his office waiting for him. Harry noticed the newspaper in his friend's hands, and prepared himself for a flurry of questions.

"I see you took my advice," Remus said putting the newspaper on the desk.

"I did," Harry said hanging up his cloak. "It was something that we'd been thinking about anyway but in light of recent events, we decided what the hell?"

"Well," Remus said as he stood up. "Tonks and I are very happy for you."

Harry patted Remus's shoulder. "Thank you."

Remus regarded Harry more seriously as he saw him sit at his desk, then took a seat opposite him. "Has their been any news on the…photograph?"

Harry stilled. "No, not yet. But maybe this morning's headline will bring whoever is responsible for this out of the wood work."

"Yeah," Remus nodded. "This morning's edition certainly has made this place like a zoo this morning."

"I know," Harry said. "That's why I'm a little late. Don't think I can remember the last time I shook so many people's hands."

"If you think this morning was bad wait till you announce you're engagement," Remus smirked.

Harry's mouth fell open. "We're…I'm… not engaged," Harry stuttered. Remus smiled, he really enjoyed watching Harry squirm. "Remus, really…we're not even talking--"

Remus leant forward and narrowed his eyes. "You bought a ring didn't you?"

Harry's mouth dropped open even wider. "What? I havent--"

Remus waggled his finger in front of Harry's face. "Harry, you're as transparent as glass to me remember?"

"Remus, I--"

"Huh?" Remus baited playfully.

"Fine," Harry said giving in. "I bought a ring."

"Uh huh," Remus said triumphantly.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"I'm an auror, Harry," Remus stated as if it was obvious. "It's my job to sniff out information. That and Tonks saw you go into Hogsmede jewellers a few days ago."

"That's a little clearer," Harry grinned.

"So, when are you planning on doing it?" Remus asked intrigued.

"I don't know," Harry replied honestly. "It took all the guts I have to actually buy the thing, I haven't got a clue how to give it to her or what to say. That and I'm not sure Hermione can deal with any more surprises at the moment."

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked.

"Things have changed so much lately and so quickly, which I'm all for," Harry explained. "But I think Hermione is having a harder time dealing with it than she's letting on."

"Has she told you that?"

"Not in so many words," Harry answered. "But just this morning she was talking about how she wasn't sure about her job anymore, something that she's told me before, but seems reluctant to do anything to change it. It's as if she's afraid of something."

"Maybe she is," Remus said. "But maybe its not finding another job that's making her worry. There is still a photograph out there of the two of you in a very compromising position, Harry."

"But I told her that I'd take care of it," Harry said.

"But what if the unthinkable happens and that photo does get printed?" Remus asked seriously.

"It wont," Harry said confidently.

"But what of it does?"

"It wo--"

"Harry," Remus interrupted him. "I have every faith in you to find that picture just like Hermione does. But no matter how much you try and convince Hermione that it wont be published, that it wont effect your lives, she's still going to be thinking what if? Its human nature. Have you talked about it with her?"

"Of course I have," Harry said quickly.

"So how does she feel about it?" Remus pressed.

"I don't know I told her not to…" Harry stopped abruptly and closed his eyes briefly. "Worry about it."

Remus stood up from his chair. "Harry, I could be way off with this but do you think maybe its you, not Hermione, who's afraid of change?"

Harry saw Remus heading for the door. "I bought her a ring," he said weakly in defence.

"So give it to her," Remus grinned, then left the office.

****

"What the fuck is this?"

Luna looked up from her desk to see Ginny Malfoy with a confused look on her face. "Oh hi, Gin."

"What is my desk doing in here?" Ginny said, pointing to the desk that usually sat in an office down the hall.

"I thought we could share the same office. I've been getting really lonely in here lately and thought it'd be fun if we were office buddies," Luna offered lamely.

"Mmm hmm," Ginny took her bag from her shoulder and placed it on her desk. "Alright, which one was it?"

"Which one what?" Luna asked, pretending not to understand the question.

"Cut the bullshit, Luna," Ginny said firmly. "Your misty, divination eyes might pull wool over everyone else's vision but not mine."

"Ginny, I have no idea what you're talking about," Luna fibbed.

"All I want is a name," Ginny told her. "And then we shall never have to speak of this again."

"Gin--"

"Was it a blonde snake or a red headed arsehole?" Ginny asked.

"He was worried that you would overdo it," Luna said, not answering the question.

Ginny leaned on Luna's desk. "Who was worried?"

"Is the thought of sharing an office with one of your best friend's so terrible?"

"No, I'd rather enjoy it," Ginny said. "There wasn't any need to go behind my back."

"I'm sorry ok?" Luna apologised. "I thought it was kind of cute."

"The red headed arsehole then?" Ginny guessed.

"How did you--"

"Luna, you've said a lot of things about Draco before, and being or acting cute isn't one of them," Ginny explained.

"Don't tell him I told you," Luna begged.

"Oh please, you're secret is safe with me," Ginny laughed. "Besides it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out, this whole thing reeked of Ron."

****

Harry hadn't moved from his desk since Remus left the room. He couldn't believe what Remus had said to him. He thought he'd hid his insecurities so well. He should have known by now that he couldn't hide anything form the man he considered to be his second father. What he had said to Hermione that morning had been the total truth. He wanted her to make decisions that would make her happy, and was trying to convince her that life should be fast and hectic, but was also trying to convince himself. It was only after he bought the ring a few days ago and really looked at it did he start to think about what stage his life was at. Things were changing at a rapid speed, a tempo that had been set by both him and Hermione.

He started to think about the implications of the next step in their life, along with what Remus had spoke to him about earlier. If Hermione was to say yes to his proposal, that meant that he would be someone's husband, that Hermione would be his wife. Harry then started to feel guilty. Hermione had tried to talk to him numerous times about the photograph and her concerns, only for him to shun her on every occasion by saying not to worry, it would be taken care of. At that moment it dawned on him. Hermione trusted him implicitly and had every faith in him to get back that photo, she simply needed him to listen to her voice her fears, and to comfort her just like he did this morning. If he couldn't do that, what kind of husband would he make?

"I'm such a shit!" Harry said out loud, and let his head fall to the table. A knock at the door caused Harry to sit back up. "Come in."

"What up scarboy?" Draco commented, strolling in and closing the door behind him.

"I really haven't got time for any of your shit today," Harry said flatly.

"What's this, no usual morning small talk?" Draco grinned. "So, what did you do?"

"Draco, is there not somewhere you should be?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

"Don't you think you should go there and do it? Like now?" Harry asked with a fake smile. He wasn't trying to be unkind, but Draco still had a way of pushing his buttons. Especially now, when he was already so pissed off with himself.

"Managed to fuck up with Hermione already then?" Draco asked knowingly. Harry cocked his head to the side and glared at him. "Alright, alright, I'm going."

"Thank you," Harry said in false cheeriness.

Draco walked over to the door. "We going out at lunch?"

"If I've got time," Harry replied not looking at him.

"Don't worry so much about things, Harry," Draco said nicely. "It can't be anything that a good, hard, fuck wouldn't sort out." Draco waggled his eyebrows, and was out of the door before the cup that Harry threw in his direction had chance to hit him.

****

"It came back unopened, sir," a man said quietly.

The room was dark and damp, causing the man to shiver with fear as he waited for a response to the message he delivered.

"How is that possible?" a calm reply came.

"I can't be sure," the messenger answered. "The wards might have been changed."

"What difference can that possibly make? They can't prevent owls from delivering!"

The messenger became even more nervous. "I can assure you that they can, sir. Even if it was thought impossible, this is the smartest witch alive after all, she would find a way."

"You mean that they know my identity?!" the man roared.

"No…no…not necessarily," the messenger stuttered. "All it means is that you've probably had a run in with them previously. They might not even suspect you have the photograph."

"They had better not," the man said in a deadly voice. "The longer they are in the dark about this the better. My fun had better be far from over."

"Orders, sir."

It was quiet for a while, but as the messenger started to leave, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Send it to the ministry."

"Sir?"

"To auror, Potter.

****


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: **__Hi everyone. This is the same AN that I posted in my other story, __Potters World__. So if you have been following that story, you have probably already read the following. _

_The delay in updating this story has been long as with my other fictions and I can only apologise. I have so much going on in my life, including some not so nice things happen over the last few months. I don't believe in posting author notes in chapter segments, as it puts the fiction at the top of the new and updated page and causes people to have false hope in the story itself being updated. I have uni exams now to concentrate on so I haven't a lot of spare time at the moment. Please be assured that I will never abandon my fictions, and as annoying as it is to have to wait so long for a new chapter, I sincerely hope that you can all bare with me. Thank you to all of you who continue to read and review, you have no idea how much it means to me. If I can't update for whatever reason over a long period of time, I'll let you all know why at least by answering a few reviews._

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 22

****

Harry went home that night with a new determination to talk to Hermione about whatever she wanted to. After his chat with Remus, he realised that he hadn't really given the amount of attention to Hermione as she would have liked in terms of providing an ear. He was still guilty of taking every worry upon himself just like he did in school. The damning photograph of them having sex was still nowhere to be seen or heard of, and as much as he told Hermione not worry, he would be lying if he said that he weren't worried himself. The fierce protectiveness that rose within him where Hermione was concerned was borderline dangerous. She had been through so much heartache over the past months thanks to her arsehole of an ex-fiancé, and no matter how much it killed him inside to think about it, because of himself also. Yes, Hermione and he was happier than ever right now, but he still couldn't stop beating himself up over the fact that he could have started making her happy along time ago, if he had simply took his head out of his arse sooner and told he loved when they were still at school. Harry couldn't change the past, but he was going to do his best to make sure that their future was as perfect as he could make it for them.

Harry walked into the apartment and saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the table.

"Hey you guys," he said happily, then removed his cloak and threw it over the back of the nearby sofa. Reaching Hermione he planted a soft kiss against her lips. "Hi beautiful."

"Hiya, handsome" she smiled. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old," he told her. "Yours?"

"Same old same old," Hermione mimicked.

"What are you guys up to?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ron chirped. "I was just telling 'beautiful' over here about my day at Hogwarts."

Harry playfully smacked Ron around the head after his friends teasing of his pet name for Hermione.

"Wanna hear about it, handsome?" Ron laughed, this time earning a nudge from Hermione.

"That will be about enough out of you," Harry grinned. "So how did it go?"

"It was really good actually," Ron replied. "Everything looks exactly the same as when we left it. The only thing that's changed are the faces."

Harry sat down next to Hermione. "And what did those aspiring minds think of the guest of honour?"

"I think they were pretty made up," Ron answered proudly. "I love signing autographs."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Hermione joked, causing Ron to stick his tongue out at her childishly.

"They let me release the snitch at the game," Ron told them.

"But most importantly, who won?" Harry asked not being able to wait anymore.

"I'm happy to say that Gryffindor kicked some Slytherin arse," Ron announced.

"As usual," Harry commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This conversation is getting a bit boring rather quickly."

Harry glanced sideways to her. "Thought you were getting into quidditch?"

"Like I told you before, I only enjoyed it when you played," Hermione said. "That uniform made you look rather sexy."

Harry grinned at her. "I should try and get hold of one then, not quite sure the one I wore in school would fit anymore."

"Ahem," Ron coughed trying to get their attention. "I'm still here you know."

"We know," Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"One other thing, before you get the urge to shag right in front of me," Ron said looking at Harry. "McGonagall wants to know if you'd be interested in playing in some sort of testimonial match?"

"Testimonial match?" Harry repeated. "What for?"

Ron shrugged. "I just think the old gal wants to see some of her former students, and she thinks a quidditch game featuring the old and new would be a good way to go about it."

"I don't know Ron," Harry said sceptically. "I haven't played for ages."

"I think it would be a wonderful idea," Hermione said. "And so what if you haven't played for a while, it's got be like riding a bike, right?"

Ron nodded emphatically as Harry looked at his girlfriend. "You just want to see me in that uniform don't you?"

"Well there is that," Hermione giggled. "And it'd be nice to go to Hogwarts and see some of our old professors."

"Wood has already agreed to it Harry, as have I," Ron added. "I think she's going to ask Draco and Ginny as well."

"Ginny won't be able to in her condition," Hermione pointed out.

"Well obviously," Ron said. "She doesn't know that Ginny's pregnant, but I bet blondie will be up for it. C'mon Harry, it'll be a right laugh."

"It would be nice to go back there I suppose," Harry mused.

"I'd be in the stands cheering for you as always," Hermione told him. "With added ferocity this time."

Harry kissed her forehead. "How am I suppose to turn it down with an initiative like that?"

"So this means you're in?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sure."

"Wicked," Ron said excitedly. "Cause I kinda already told her you would."

Harry shook his head and laughed. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

"She also asked me to pass on her congratulations to you both," Ron told them. "Said she was over the moon when she read about you two in the paper."

"In that case we'll definitely have to go see her," Hermione told Harry, who simply smiled.

"Now," Ron said looking between the two. "What's for tea I'm starving?"

"Is something wrong with your arms and legs?" Hermione asked him.

"No," Ron replied not sounding the slightest bit offended. "Just wondered whether or not you'd want the chance to prove to me that your cooking skills are improving."

"I never said they were," Hermione hit back.

"Why I don't I cook for all us?" Harry offered, enjoying the banter between his best friends.

"No, you've been at work all day," Hermione said.

"Yeah, so have you," Harry said putting an arm around her.

"So have I," Ron piped up.

All three looked at each other and nodded. "Takeout."

****

Ginny and Draco invited Seamus, Lavender and their baby Roots around for tea that evening. It had been a while since they had seen them and also wanted to tell them all that had happened over the past week. Where it had come as quite a shock, Seamus and Lavender were thrilled for them to say the least.

"So how did Ron take it?" Seamus asked, piling more mashed potato onto his plate.

"Oh you know, his head exploded, and then he realised that it wasn't actually about him," Ginny answered, humour present in her voice.

"Makes me wonder what else we've been missing," Lavender said smiling. "We read about Harry and Hermione."

"Oh I know," Ginny gushed. "It's great isn't it? Bout time they got their act together."

"Have they found a place yet?" Seamus asked. Harry had told them that he and Hermione had planned on getting an apartment by themselves.

"Harry said they haven't had the time to look around yet," Draco answered. "They've got other going on at the minute anyway."

"And what about you two? Decided when the 'wedding' is going to be?" Lavender asked, excited at the prospect of being a bridesmaid.

"Well." Ginny started. "If it was up to my mother it would've been next week. But I want everything to be perfect and that takes time."

"Have you thought about the dress?" Lavender questioned.

"I know exactly which one I want, only I can't go into too much detail with my dear husband sat right next to me," Ginny said.

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Babe, we're are already married, we can't have bad luck now, remember?"

Ginny looked down. "I know, but, I just want it to be like the real thing."

Draco covered his wife's hand knowing he was being insensitive. "You know what? You're right, I most certainly must not see or hear of the dress until the day of the wedding."

Ginny smiled at her husband then pecked him on the lips.

"Arrh," Lavender cooed. "Why can't we be more like that Seamus?"

Seamus was too interested in his food, and didn't even look at his wife as he replied. "Because we've been married longer pudding pop."

"Lavender, you're going to have to let me know everything that you went through when you were pregnant," Ginny said.

"The only thing you need to do is remember how your body looks now," Lavender told her.

Ginny looked at her in confusion. "Why's that?"

Lavender brought her glass of wine just before her lips. "Because it will never look the same again."

Ginny looked over to Draco in horror.

****

The trio had ordered in some Chinese takeout, seeing as how none of them were really up to cooking.

Ron threw his napkin down on the table after finishing the last of his food then belched loudly, an action that Hermione thought was revolting. It wouldn't have been so bad if Harry and her weren't still eating.

Hermione sent him a dirty look. "You know Ron, manners are taught so that men could have at least some chance of separating themselves from the apes!"

Harry grinned at his girlfriends comment but said nothing, it was his usual reaction when Ron and Hermione bickered.

Ron leaned back against the chair and started rubbing his stomach. "You know Hermione, it's considered rude in some countries if you don't burp after a fine meal. It's a sign of appreciation."

"Well if it's all the same I'd rather you not do it around me," Hermione said firmly.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, will you please control your woman?"

Hermione eyes flashed dangerously while Harry closed his knowing what was coming.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked fiercely. Of course she had heard what Ron said but she wanted to see if he would dare repeat it.

"What is your beef tonight Hermione?" Ron asked, avoiding her question by asking another. "You need to chill out a bit, you know, loosen up."

"Loosen up?" she repeated insulted.

Ron sent her an evil grin. "Or are you in the need for some release that only Harry here can provide for you."

Harry stared at him and shook his head slowly, Ron's final comment was going too far. He turned to see Hermione huff and angrily throw her fork down onto the plate in front of her. She stood up quickly then stomped off towards the bedroom she now shared with Harry.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Harry looked accusingly at his best friend. "You're a prick!"

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

"What do you mean, what?" Harry asked not willing to let this go. "Do you ever think before you speak?"

"Harry, it was a joke."

"It wasn't funny," Harry said seriously. "You know how sensitive she is when comes to such things, there was no need to go and embarrass her like that."

"What's her problem anyway? Her moods are up and down like a yo-yo lately," Ron moaned.

"She's just…going through a bit of a confusing time at the moment that's all," Harry told him.

It was the truth. Hermione's career wasn't exactly stable at the moment and she had no idea what to do next. He knew it was affecting her. Harry also didn't want to go into the other reason for her acting short tempered lately, the whole photograph palaver. Ron nor Luna were aware of what had happened at the quidditch game. The only people that knew were Remus, Tonks, Draco and Ginny, and he didn't want to tell Ron right about it right at that moment. With the way his friend was acting at the moment he certainly didn't want to give him more ammunition to be able to tease Hermione with.

"What do you mean by confusing?" Ron asked sincerely.

"Just that…confusing," Harry said evasively.

"Thought as much," Ron snorted.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon Harry, it's not like you guys tell me anything anymore anyway, so why should I be surprised?" Ron pointed out. He got up and took his plate over to the sink, missing Harry's look of guilt.

Harry hated to have to admit that Ron was right. Over the last months, he and Hermione hadn't really spent any quality time with their friend. They had been so wrapped up in each other that they had barely noticed anyone else. Harry put it down to being busy and having other things on their minds. Thinking about it, it wasn't an excuse that he would accept if he was in Ron's position, and he was sure Hermione wouldn't accept it either.

When Ron started dating Luna, and began spending the majority of his nights with her, he always made sure to make time for Harry and Hermione. Ron also told them everything that was going on, and was always going to them for advice. He still needed them, and only recently did he start wondering if he was still as important to Harry and Hermione, as they were to him.

"You're right," Harry said, seeing his friend walk back to the table with a sad face. "I'm sorry."

Ron sat back down. "I understand Harry, really, I do. I know that you've wanted to be with Hermione for so long and now that you finally are, you want it to be just the two of you. It's just…we use to tell each other almost everything, and things are just so different now."

"You're still our best friend," Harry told him truthfully

"I know that," Ron smiled sadly. "I just get this feeling that you two are in your own little world now, a world that doesn't have a place for me."

Harry saw an opportunity to lighten the current situation. "That's true, Hermione and I do have a world that doesn't have a place for you, it's called bedroom."

"Fair comment," Ron chuckled, then turned serious again. "But there is something going on isn't there? Something that if we were in school you'd tell me about."

"Yes," Harry replied honestly. "There is."

Ron nodded. "Will you tell me?"

Harry didn't answer him straight away. "You know if something was happening to you and Luna? Something serious? Would you tell me?"

Ron thought a moment before he replied. "I'd have to ask Luna first of course but then yeah, of course I would."

Harry smiled. "Then let me talk to Hermione, see how she feels about it, then we'll tell you."

"That I can do," Ron said happily.

"Ron, I'm so sorry that we've been so distant," Harry apologised. "You should know by now how much you mean to both of us."

"Even Hermione?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "You just need to stop pissing her off."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ron laughed.

Harry laughed to, only to stop when a thought popped into his head. "There is something I want you to be the first to know?"

"What's that?" Ron asked intrigued.

"Well, not the first to know because someone already guessed, but I want you to be the first person I told," Harry said.

"Go on."

"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me," Harry smiled.

After the initial surprise of what Harry had just told him, Ron allowed a smile to form on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "Really."

"That's wicked," Ron said happy for his friend. Harry was well on the way to getting the happiness he deserved.

"Think she'll go for it?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'd put my life, and the quidditch world cup which I hope to win one day, firmly on it," Ron said.

Harry nodded with a goofy expression on his face. "Good."

"She loves you, Harry," Ron told him. "One only has to see how she looks at you to know that. And the fact that neither of you have looked as happy as you are right now. Together."

Harry and Ron were so absorbed in their conversation, that they failed to notice Hermione standing in front of the bedroom door across the room, looking at them intently. Her eyes were puffy and it was obvious she had been crying. She shook herself on the spot where she was standing and slowly began walking over to them.

Harry noticed her approaching them and immediately stood up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied quietly.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked concerned.

"Special tea?" she asked with a smile.

"Coming right up," Harry kissed her forehead and went over to the kitchen.

Hermione sat down opposite Ron. "I'm sorry about before."

Ron shook his head. "Don't be. It was my fault and I went too far, I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Ron Weasley apologising, I'm honoured," Hermione joked.

"Don't get to use to it," Ron winked.

"Don't worry I won't," Hermione smiled at him.

Harry came back and took his seat beside Hermione. "Pot's on."

"Thank you," Hermione said sweetly.

Ron looked between the two of them and sniggered. "Well, I'm gonna go. All this sweetness is starting to give me toothache. That and Luna's expecting me so I guess I'll leave you two to it."

"Are you sure," Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've eaten so there's not really much point in sticking around," Ron said standing up and putting on his jacket. "Besides, you two haven't seen each other all day and I'm sure you want to be alone."

"But this is still your home," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," Ron said, grateful for her comment. "But I want to go and be alone with my fine specimen of a female."

Ron winked at the two of them, then left.

When Ron had gone, Harry took Hermione's hand in his. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine don't worry."

"That's my line," Harry said, then started stroking her hair.

Hermione giggled. "And I always let you get away with it."

"Yeah, you do," Harry said gazing into her eyes. "You shouldn't."

"Sorry?" she said surprised.

"I need to apologise to you," he said.

"Whatever for?"

"I'm not exactly a good listener," Harry admitted.

"You were great this morning when I was talking about my career," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm taking about when you try to bring up the photograph," Harry said softly.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, you know me better than anyone else, and you should know by now that when it comes to you, I get fiercely protective," Harry told her. "Sometimes so much that I try not to include you in situations that could cause you to be upset."

"You don't say," Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry managed a smile before he continued. "I'd hate for you to think that you couldn't approach me for whatever reason. And I know that you think that I've been pushing you away lately."

"Yes, I have," Hermione admitted. "But like you said, you're only doing it to protect me and I fully understand that. I just wish you would let me in sometimes, especially when it concerns both of us."

Harry remained silent for a moment, reflecting on everything that had happened over the past week. He then said the only thing he could at that moment. "Darling, I am so sorry."

Hermione smiled and tenderly began caressing his face. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked, loving the feel of her hands on his face.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said softly. "We can discuss this in the morning. Right now I want something else."

"What do you want?" he asked huskily.

"I want you to take me to bed," she whispered seductively.

"What about your special tea?" he asked with a grin.

"Forget about the tea," Hermione said, then started nibbling on his ear. "And just fuck me."

Harry let out a breath, he needed no more prompting than that and took Hermione into his arms.

Harry and Hermione fumbled into their bedroom, locked in a passionate embrace. They stood by the bed kissing and embracing, as Harry began to undress her. He lifted her blouse up and over her head, eventually letting it drop to the ground. Hermione began teasingly running her hands down his chest, marvelling at the muscles underneath the cloth, before roughly tearing apart his shirt causing buttons to fly everywhere. As Hermione's hands trembled from touching his exposed soft skin, Harry reached for the waistband of her jeans. Ripping them apart quickly, he gently started to ease them down her legs, his face sneaking the odd kiss against her breasts, stomach and thighs as he brought her jeans to the ground..

Stepping out of them, Hermione now stood before him in only her bra and panties. Harry took a step back to take in the incredible beauty that was before him, his eyes clouding with even more lust than he thought possible, when Hermione reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She let it fall elegantly to the ground, her perky breasts now completely exposed to the man she wanted to feel inside her so desperately. Harry couldn't wait any longer, he reached his hands down and grasped her bottom, pulling her against him. He knew she'd be able to feel his erection through his pants, and wanted her to know that she was the sole cause of it. Hermione again fused her lips with his, then pushed what was left of his shirt off of his shoulders. Harry stepped back slightly and hooked his fingers in the band of Hermione's panties. Once again sinking down to his knees, he pulled them down her toned legs, enabling Hermione to step out of the undergarment. Now naked, Hermione suddenly turned to their bed and pulled the sheets down, before sliding in. Harry tossed the knickers in his hand away then stood up and watched her as he reached down to undo his belt. He slid his trousers down his legs along with his boxers and tossed them aside. When he was completely undressed, he climbed in after her.

He kissed her hungrily before crawling on top of her. Hermione spread her legs wide so that she could easily accommodate him. Harry settled between them and grabbed hold of his now stiff cock. Guiding it towards her folds he began to slowly push inside her. As always it was like slipping into a velvet glove, her walls encasing around his member so tightly, making him groan.

"Harry," Hermione moaned in bliss as she felt him inside her.

"Yeah," he asked, still revelling in the intense pleasure he always got when he first entered her.

"I need something from you," she said breathless.

"What," he whispered looking at her with the same penetrating gaze as before.

"I need you to fuck me as hard as you can," she said completely aroused.

"Are you sure?" he asked in mild surprise. He had never seen her so brazen before but had to admit that it was a huge turn on. She nodded her head and he would obey, already not having a will strong enough to deny her of anything.

"You do realise that I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna split in two," he told her softly, making Hermione sigh.

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione whispered, happy that he was willing to grant her request.

Harry soon began to fuck her madly like they were two animals in heat. The bed began to creak under their furious movements and the headboard banged against the wall in a steady rhythm. He let his head fall against hers and she looped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Their mouths opened and their tongues tangled with one another, fighting for control. With his cock thrusting in and out of her frantically, it wasn't long before she started to come hard, clenching her walls around him and screaming his name from the immense pleasure he was making her experience. Kisses and exhilarating moans filled the air as Harry felt an undeniable need to possess her fully, to get inside her as far as he could. As he hoarsely shouted her name, Harry released his seed deep within her and Hermione let out a final satisfied gasp. She pulled his shoulders downward, still trying to keep him deep inside of her. When Harry finally stopped moving, he collapsed against her and they remained silent, both trying to slow their breathings down and to collect themselves again.

They held shakily in their position, content to linger at such an intense moment and feel the aftershock run through them. Shallow pants of air and skin touching skin were the only sounds. Harry tried to move off of her so he wouldn't crush her but she wouldn't let him.

"I love you," Hermione whispered but Harry remained silent, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "And thank you, I really needed that."

Harry raised his head to look at her. "I love you too, and you're welcome." Hermione grinned and bought him down for another kiss. "Care to tell me what bought that on?" Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione honestly didn't know how to answer. All she knew was that she wanted him, needed him at that moment. "I just needed you."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'm happy to be here for you," he laughed. His look then turned serious, he was curious as to what made her behave the way she had. "Hermione--"

Hermione put a finger to his lips. "Harry please, can we talk tomorrow? Not tonight."

Harry smiled at her and nodded reluctantly. He would be lying if he said that this new side of Hermione hadn't blown him away in a good way, but something was different tonight. Hermione for once was being extremely clingy, and very bold for that matter. He knew something wasn't right.

****


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi to my faithful readers. This chapter is not as long as others, but the way I see it, you can get quicker updates in smaller doses or longer updates in months! It is not just a filler, and I really hope you enjoy it. I have taken into consideration all reviews that I have received and have decided in which direction I want this story to go. I should warn you that it gets a bit angsty, but things need to get worse before they get better. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, they were great, and pushed me to get this chapter out as quick as possible._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 23

****

Ron had not long got to Luna's apartment, the conversation he had had with Harry playing over and over in his head, making him even more eager to see his own girlfriend. He felt good having spent time with Harry and Hermione today, much better than he'd been feeling over the past few days. After having a heartfelt talk with Harry, he started to feel as though he had been a bit selfish over the whole idea he had of them pushing him away. It was obvious to anyone that they were madly in love, and simply just wanted some time alone, even he now was beginning to fully understand that. Ron didn't know why he thought that they were trying to ostracise him, he always was know for being paranoid, but after today he just ended up feeling stupid that he had thought that to begin with.

Harry apologising for them inadvertently making him feel bad, and Hermione referring to the apartment as _his _home still, made him feel a lot more better about things. When Ron arrived at Luna's, he went to the living room where he knew Luna would be, and smiled from the door like a Cheshire cat when he saw her reading in complete silence. She was laying along the sofa with head propped up on one of the cushions, completely engrossed in her book.

"Hi sweetie pie," she said without looking up from her book. She had heard him come in.

"Hi," he said still smiling.

Luna finally tore her attention away from the book and smiled back at him. "Are you gonna just stand there or you gonna come give me a smooch?"

Ron moved from the doorway and went over to her. He kissed her gently on the lips, then lifted her legs up so he could sit sown. As soon as he was comfortable, he gestured for her to put her legs across his.

Luna cooed when he begun stroking them softly. "That's nice."

"How was your day?" Ron asked.

Luna tossed the book on a nearby table in order to give him her full attention. "Well, I now have a new office buddy."

"Ginny?" Ron enquired with surprise. "You mean she actually went for it?"

"Yeah, she did," Luna said. "I'm as surprised as you are."

"Was she angry?"

Luna laughed as she remembered Ginny's initial reaction to her desk being moved without her knowledge. "I don't think she appreciated the going behind her back thing, so don't think for one second that she wont try and lynch you when she next sees you, but we ended up having a lot of fun today."

"Couldn't you have blamed Draco?" Ron sighed.

"She knew it was you," Luna said, then laughed at the expression on her boyfriends face. "She was right, it reeked of Ron."

"She actually said that?" Ron asked in mock offence.

"Yep."

"Damn," Ron cursed. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes," Luna giggled as Ron pinched her stomach playfully. "What about you? How was your day?"

"It was great," Ron said, stopping his pinching for now. "We've all been invited to Hogwarts." Ron proceeded to tell her about the quidditch game he had watched at the school that day, along with McGonagall's request for them all to go and see her. He left out what had happened between him and his best friends that evening though, the whole situation was stupid enough as it was, and it was something he just wanted to forget about. Ron would always wonder though what possessed him to even think that Harry and Hermione didn't think of him as important anymore. _"Oh yeah, that's right," _he thought. _"Because I'm Ronald Weasley. I'm an idiot!"_

****

Harry and Hermione were lying closely beside each other on their backs in bed naked, looking at the ceiling in silence. From the dazed looks on their faces, they were still coming down from what had to have been their most intense sexual experience to date. The physical side of their relationship was so very young that they were bound to be surprised from time to time, and judging by what happened tonight, would be for the foreseeable future most probably.

Harry glanced in Hermione's direction without moving his head. She was still wearing the same wondrous expression on her face, the one that had been there since he had moved from on top of her to lie beside her. But instead of basking in the astonishing afterglow that always followed after he and Hermione made love, all Harry felt above all else was confusion. So many thoughts were going through his head at that moment, some good, some bad. It was annoying the hell out of him. He even went so far as to think that Hermione was trying to teach him a lesson. Not knowing what was going on was driving him insane. Is this what it felt like to be on the end of a conversation with someone who was being incredibly evasive? But then he thought back to earlier and the talk they had before the 'fuck me' expression had appeared on Hermione's face. He apologised, and she seemed happy with the reasoning behind his behaviour regards the photograph, she even told him she that she fully understood.

"_You're only doing it to protect me and I fully understand that. I just wish you would let me in sometimes, especially when it concerns both of us," _she had said to him.

After remembering her words, Harrysuddenly felt a feeling of dread rise within him. Back when they were at school and he pulled the over protective card, telling her that he was distancing himself for her own good, she never accepted it. His mind started to replay a memory of a particular incident in school. It was just after Dumbledore had been killed. After his mentor had been murdered, Harry left Hogwarts with immediate effect and holed himself up in Grimmauld Place. His isolation only lasted a couple of days, the amount of time it took for Hermione to find him.

Flashback

_Finally breaking through the locking charm that he had in place, Hermione pushed open the bedroom door with such force, that Harry was sure it would come off the hinges when it slammed into the wall behind it._

"_You spineless bastard!" she spat._

_Harry sighed, then calmly got up from the bed he was laying on to stand up and face her. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"_

"_Have you got any idea how many people are worried about you?!" she screeched ignoring his question. _

"_Then go back and tell them not to waste their emotions," Harry retorted snottily. He made a move for the door only for Hermione to shove him back roughly. _

"_What?!" Hermione shouted angrily. "No one invited to the Harry Potter self pitying party?!"_

"_Hermione, what is wrong with you?!" Harry questioned rubbing his chest._

"_I want to know when you're going to take your head out of your bottom and start realising that pushing people away is not the answer to everything?!"_

"_The only one who seems to have a problem with it is you!" Harry told her flatly. "When are you going to start respecting my wishes and leave me the hell alone?!"_

_Hermione didn't take what he said to heart, instead she walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face, angrier than ever. "Don't think for one second that the overprotective bullshit that you pull every time we lose someone dear to us is going to work on me! It's getting really old Harry, and it's something that I will never let you use as an excuse for anything you do, do you hear me?!"_

_Harry just stared at her. "Are you finished?" he asked impassively. "Because if you are I want you to go."_

_Hermione looked at him as if she didn't know him anymore. "Will you at least answer something for me?" she requested softly._

_Harry simply looked at her and remained silent._

"_Do I even mean anything to you anymore?" she asked, terrified of his reply._

_Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "Oh for fucks sake of course you do! Why the hell do you think I'm doing this in the first place?! For someone as smart as you are Hermione, I thought that you'd get it into your head by now that I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you!"_

"_Why me?" she asked gently._

"_What are you going on about now?" Harry asked tiredly._

"_Why me?! You're fine with everyone else!" she said accusingly. "You still speak to Ron, Seamus, Dean and even Ginny! Why am I the one you don't want around?! It's as if you're going out of your way to make me walk away from you!"_

"_Because that'd be the best thing for you," Harry said quietly._

"_So you admit that you've been treating me differently to everyone else then?" Hermione queried in disbelief. Harry looked at the floor without replying. "You don't get it do you?" Hermione asked him softly._

"_Get what?" Harry asked, having no idea where she was going with this._

"_You really don't get it! I'm here because I want to be," Hermione told him strongly. "That no matter what you do or what you say, I will be here for you for as long as I choose to be! It's not your decision! It's my choice! And it certainly isn't something that you are going to be able to make disappear no matter how hard you try and push me away!"_

_Harry looked at her desperately wanting to reach out, but found that his resolve was firmly in place. He could just about handle loosing anyone, except Hermione. He knew that the best thing for her would be for her to stay as far away from him as possible. "You're right," he said with no emotion. "I don't get it."_

_With that, tears started to form in Hermione's eyes as she began shaking her head in dismay. "No, you don't," Hermione admitted sadly, feeling beaten for the first time ever. "And maybe I have to start coming to terms with the harsh reality that you probably never will."_

_Hermione sent him one final look, before leaving his room in floods of tears. _

End of flashback

Harry was stunned as he recalled what had happened that afternoon Hermione came to see him. He spent months afterwards wondering what she meant by saying 'You don't get it'. Only now did he manage to piece it together. The reason she was so angry that day was because she loved him. Just as much as he loved her.

Harry's train of thought was broken when Hermione turned and settled against his chest. She tenderly traced her fingernails over his toned torso, then gently kissed one of his nipples. "You, Mr Potter, are an animal." Harry swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, leaving Hermione time to continue. "I never thought you'd have it in you."

"You never thought I'd have it in _me_?" Harry said jokingly.

Hermione giggled then looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "What are you thinking about?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it tonight," Harry replied quietly.

Hermione noticed the tension in his voice and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Harry thought for a bit before answering. "What's going on, Hermione?"

Hermione broke eye contact with him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Fine," Harry said not sounding happy. "Forget it."

Hermione sat up on the bed bringing the sheets to her chest. She noticed that Harry had turned his face away from her, a sign that he was miffed about something. "Look at me," she said to him. Harry slowly turned his head to meet her piercing gaze. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Harry sighed.

"Then what is it?"

"I guess I'm just having trouble understanding what this was about that's all," he told her softly.

"What?"

"This," he replied sitting up next to her. "You've never…been like that before."

Hermione swept some hair back that had fallen in her face. "Maybe I'm sick and tired of doing what

everybody expects of me."

"Like what?" Harry asked confused.

"Like my career!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe a successful career isn't what I need to make me happy anymore!"

Harry put a hand to his forehead. "You've talked about nothing else ever since we left school.""But there are other things to life aren't there?" Hermione pointed out starting to get flustered. "I mean, will I be a failure if I can't fully commit to one profession?"

"Hermione," Harry took her face in his hands. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Who would be able to see you as a failure?! You're anything but, you know that!"

Hermione gazed into Harry's worried eyes. "My life isn't turning out the way I thought it would, Harry."

Harry's face dropped as did his hands from her face. "How do you mean?"

"It's turning out better," Hermione smiled. "To think I grew up believing that being a workaholic was the only thing that could bring meaning to my life."

"And now?"

"Now it doesn't seem to be so important anymore," she said softly.

"Why?" Harry asked lovingly.

"Because I found out something this morning, something that I didn't realise I wanted as much as I know I do now," Hermione replied sweetly. "Something that made my whole life change for the better."

"Did you find out that you'd be better off without me?" Harry joked lamely.

"No," Hermione nudged him playfully before looking him straight in the eyes. "I found out that I'm carrying your baby."

Harry was speechless.

****

Remus had stayed at the ministry later than usual that day after having some work to finish off. It had just gone 12.30am when he was about to floo home, hoping that Tonks would still be up when he got there. Just as he was about to depart, an auror approached him with an A4 size envelope clutched in his hands.

Remus smiled when he saw the auror approach him, it had been a few weeks since he had seen him around the ministry. "Auror Feelen, its nice to see you. I thought you were still on vacation."

Auror Feelen shook his head and grinned. "I wish Remus. I got back a couple of days ago and have been roped into working nights down in the owl room."

"So Iva, all the family well?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes thank you, we all had a fantastic break but I have a feeling that the kids wish they were back on the beach."

"I bet." Remus chuckled. "Well I'm absolutely beat, tell the wife to make some space on your calendar for tea round mine and Tonks, be nice to catch up."

"I'm sure she'd love it, thank you."

"Well, goodnight Iva," Remus was about to leave when Iva stepped in front of him.

"Erm Remus, this letter came for Harry," Iva said raising the envelope that was in his hand. "I know that he usually goes through his post every morning, but I have a feeling that it's one of great concern and we were always told to give Harry's post to you if he wasn't here in these situations."

Remus took the envelope from the auror's hand and examined it closely. "When did it arrive?"

"Earlier today."

Remus was confused to see that there was no indication of who could have sent it. Usually when aurors received post in the ministry it carried the senders location and business logo. The only thing visible was Harry's name, department number and the word 'Urgent' in dark red letters stamped in the top right hand corner. Remus had a bad feeling rise within him, this was very strange indeed. Any plan of going home right at that moment were quickly forgotten. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention Iva, I shall go take a look right now."

"Well, I hope its not bad news. See you later Remus." Iva said, before walking back in the direction he came from."

Remus sighed. He too hoped it wasn't bad news but his auror instincts were making him think otherwise. He returned to his office and sat down at his desk, looking at the envelope in deep thought, before slowly tearing it open. With a deep breath he carefully slid out the contents. A look of shock crossed his face as his jaw opened slightly. "What in Merlin's name?" he whispered to himself.

The damning photo of Harry and Hermione in a compromising position had finally surfaced.

Remus put the photo down onto his desk and looked inside the envelope to see if there was anything else. He found there was and pulled out a single piece of parchment. Leaning back into his chair, he tapped his fingers against his chin as he read what it said.

"Some role models you two turned out to be. What will the world think of you both when confronted with the undeniable fact that the two of you have no sense of public decency? Going at it like rabbits, at a quidditch game no less, where there are innocent children present who view you as heroes. You knew this was coming Potter, and the only way you can make this stop is to do one simple thing. WALK AWAY FROM HERMIONE. Lets see how well you can protect your worthless mudblood whore now.

Signed…Wouldn't you like to know?"

Remus closed his eyes in anguish. He knew he had to tell Harry about this, but, was distressed in knowing what this threat could do to both he and Hermione. The man he treated as a son never seemed to get a break. Harry and Hermione's happiness over the past months was a pleasure to see for everyone who knew them, including the wizarding world, and this could ruin all of it. Remus had lots of thoughts going through his head but he couldn't have known just how complicated things were about to get. Harry had told him about his plans to propose to Hermione, but what Remus didn't know was that their relationship had gotten even more serious about an hour ago, when Hermione told Harry that he was going to be a father.

****

Totally unaware of what was going on in Remus's mind over at that ministry, Harry was having to confront some thoughts of his own, confusing ones at that. Harry had still not said anything to Hermione since she had told him in a nutshell that she was pregnant, and could tell by the look on her face that she was becoming a little irritated with his gormless look and silence.

"I'm sorry," he managed eventually, his throat had gone dry all of a sudden. "I guess I was expecting just about anything but that."

Hermione clutched the sheets tighter around her. "Don't worry, you're no more shocked than I was when I found out."

"I just don't understand…did this happen when we were in Rome?" Harry asked softly.

"No, it was after," Hermione said quietly.

"When?"

"The quidditch game," Hermione told him pointedly.

Harry was beyond confused. "But that was only a few days ago, how could you possibly know already that--"

"I had to find out ok?" Hermione said cutting him off. "I knew that we weren't careful and I had to know if something had already…started."

"But you said that you were going to do that 'morning after' thing regardless," Harry said remembering her words. It was the wrong thing to say. Harry saw tears immediately appear in Hermione's eyes and instantly regretted his comment.

"And I told you that I could never do that!" Hermione stated tearfully. "Or were you lying to me when you said that you'd forgiven me for my initial reaction."

"No, of course not."

"Then what's wrong with you?!" Hermione asked him strongly. "Ever since we've been together you've talked of nothing else but having a baby with me. You're acting as if you're not happy about this!"

Harry avoided the question. "And you've talked about nothing else but _not_ having a baby with me until the time is right, that your career comes first, things change!" Harry again noticed by the indication on

Hermione's face that he had put his foot in it. "Hermione, I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?!" she spat, leaping from the bed towards the door.

"The way that you're taking it!" Harry said getting to his knees.

Hermione spun around. "And how's that?! You've basically said that you've changed your mind!"

"I have not changed my mind!" Harry said powerfully. "Give me a break, you've had all day to get use to this, I've had five minutes!"

"It's not as if I'm expecting you to ask me to marry you or anything," Hermione said hotly, missing the pain in Harry's eyes at this comment. "You can walk away if you want!"

Harry shook his head incredulity. "Why do you have to take things to that level eh?! All I'm trying to

do is figure out what is going on with you! First you don't want a baby and want to concentrate on your career, in which by the way, you have no idea what to do next. Now, you are happy about having a baby and not bothered about what career you pursue! I'm simply trying to understand!"

"Then you're right," Hermione said more calmly. "Maybe things just…change." Hermione looked at him for a moment then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked sounding broken.

"I'll be at my parents," Hermione replied sadly. "I'm obviously not the only one who doesn't know what they want."

"So you're running away," Harry muttered. "How roles have reversed."

Hermione didn't know whether she was meant to hear his sarcastic comment or not, but she had, leaving her anger to return ten fold. She got right in his face and pointed a finger between his eyes. "Don't you fucking dare! I've lost count of the amount of times you walked away from me in school when things got the slightest bit tough, so don't think for one second, that I'm going to feel even the slightest bit guilty for walking away from you just this once!"

Hermione gave Harry no chance to reply to her outburst and stormed out of the room, leaving Harry to bury his head in his hands, and to wonder just how his day had turned out the way it had. The worst thing was, he had no idea what was waiting for him at the ministry.

****

_Please read and review. You know you want to!_


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **_This chapter is short but it's been a while since my last update due to being so busy, so I decided to go ahead and post it. You should love it! Please review._

_To my friend __**CT Bishop: **__I hope that things are getting better for you. If anyone knows what its like to hit rock bottom, its me. I dedicate this chapter to you and hope that it raises a smile. Keep up that chin!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 24

****

Harry was sat on his bed with his back against the headboard staring blankly at the wall in front of him. It had been over an hour since Hermione had left and gone to her parents house, leaving him by himself in their apartment. He was trying his best to process in his head what had happened over the course of just twenty four hours, but was failing miserably. Even though most would probably agree that he had a right to be confused by the way Hermione was acting lately, all he felt now was regret, regret for not responding to her announcement the way he knew he should have. He didn't know what made him react the way he did. What he should have done was what he always imagined he would do when Hermione told him one day that she was pregnant, take her in his arms and spin her around, all the while telling her how much he loved her and how happy she made him.

'Puzzlement' was the only word Harry could relate to at the moment. He didn't think it was possible for one side of his heart to feel like dying, and the other side to be beating with love, joy and excitement. Harry was beyond ecstatic with Hermione's news. She was pregnant, and was right when she said that he'd talked of almost nothing else since they became a couple. It was no wonder that she left the way she did after his reaction. He had everything he ever wanted, well, almost everything. Harry wanted Hermione to be his wife, and dreaded to think that when he did propose, she would presume it was only because a child was now involved.

He'd contemplated going after her when she left but didn't want to risk making things worse. Her parting comment had hit him right where it hurt. _"I've lost count of the amount of times you walked away from me in school when things got the slightest bit tough, so don't think for one second, that I'm going to feel even the slightest bit guilty for walking away from you just this once!" _It was true. Harry always wanted to be alone when things got complicated, and he was all of a sudden introduced to feeling the way Hermione must have felt all the way through school, during the times when he had walked away from her. Hermione was very upset with him right now and the last thing she needed was for him to make things even more confusing for her.

"_But then, she always came after me," _Harry thought. With that in mind, he leapt out of bed, dressed quickly and headed for the Grangers house.

****

It had just gone 2.00am when Harry arrived on Mr and Mrs Grangers doorstep, and strangely enough there was a light on downstairs. He hesitated a while before knocking, not knowing what to expect when he came face to face with her parents. Had she told them? And if she had, just how much pain would Hermione's father inflict on him? Readying himself for whatever was to come to him, he raised his fist, and knocked firmly on the front door. He heard footsteps getting progressively closer. And was soon face to face with Hermione's mother. She didn't seem angry, but she didn't seem all that happy either.

"Evening, Mrs Granger," Harry said nervously.

"Morning, Harry," Mrs Granger corrected.

Harry started to feel uneasy, he hadn't taken any notice of the time. "Morning."

Mrs Granger was about to speak when a hidden voice from the other room interrupted her.

"Is that him?!" a voice asked hotly, which Harry knew to be Mr Granger's.

"Oh shit," Harry said under his breath.

Mr Granger came and stood beside his wife, blocking the entrance to the house, his eyes blazing. "Well, well, well, I certainly have to hand it to you Harry. You two haven't been together even a month and already you have managed to make my daughter more miserable than I have ever seen her!"

"Is she alright?" Harry asked worried.

Mrs Granger was about to answer but her husband beat her to it. "What do you think?! I don't know what the hell is going on between the two of you, but I must say that I think you've got a hell of a nerve showing up at my door after what you did to my daughter!"

Harry blinked disbelievingly. "She told you?"

"Oh she told us alright!" Mr Granger raged. "She also told us that she has no interest in seeing you right now!"

Harry felt something stabbing at his chest. "I don't believe you."

Mr Granger snorted then smiled mockingly. "Afraid she might have come to her senses at long last?" he sneered.

Harry did his best to contain the anger that was building within him. "I'm not leaving until I've spoken to Hermione."

"If you don't get off my property this instance, I'm going to call the police," Mr Granger threatened.

"Go on then," Harry replied flatly. "Call them. I'm not leaving."

"You cocky little---" Mr Granger moved closer toward Harry, only to be pulled back by his wife.

"Brian, stop!" his wife ordered. "This isn't going to solve anything."

"Just what do you expect me to do then?!" Brian steamed.

"Let him in," his wife said calmly.

"Are you insane?!" Brian shouted while pointing at Harry "After everything he's put our daughter through?!"

"This is between Harry and Hermione, Brian," his wife said gently. "Its up to them to work this out by themselves."

Brian Granger took one last look at Harry before storming off into the next room.

"Thank you Mrs Granger," Harry said sincerely.

Mrs Granger stayed serious. "I'm only doing this because I know just how much you love my daughter, and how this whole thing must be a misunderstanding, seeing as how you'd never intentionally hurt Hermione in this way. But you should know that if it isn't, and you make her even more upset than she is now, you will have me to deal with. And I'm much more dangerous than Brian."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Stepping into the Grangers house, under the watchful eyes of Hermione's mother, he looked longingly up the stairs.

"You know which room she's in," Mrs Granger said from behind him. She watched as Harry walked up the stairs and out of sight. Shaking her head she went to join her husband in the living room in a hope that she could calm him down.

****

Harry got to Hermione's bedroom door which was closed, then gently put his ear to it to see if he could hear anything from the inside. There was nothing but silence, and Harry wondered if she had fallen asleep. Gently opening the door, he quietly stepped into darkness, the only light in the room coming from the window where the curtains hadn't been closed. His eyes followed the moonlight shadow which eventually landed onto Hermione's sleeping form. He silently closed the door behind him, before softly stepping towards the side of the bed. As he got closer, he saw that Hermione was curled up in a ball and fast asleep. Harry didn't have it in him to wake her, so instead he pulled a nearby chair over to sit on, and did something that was becoming a favourite hobby for him, he simply watched her sleep. Leaning in closer to her face, he noticed the tearstains on her cheek, clear evidence that she had been crying her heart out.

With his elbows resting on his thighs, his hands crossed under his chin, he gazed at her intimately. He would never be able to explain it but Hermione, as crazy as it sounded, never looked more beautiful to him as she did at that moment. Just as he did every time he watched her sleep, he made sure to take in every inch of her features. Only this time was different He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, something he never had to do previously. Hermione was still pissed at him and he didn't want her waking up only to find him with his fingers all over her face no matter how much she enjoyed it generally. Harry's eyes though could no longer resist the pull from further down Hermione's body, and they finally landed on her stomach which was covered slightly by her arms. A small smile began gracing Harry's face as he could only imagine what was going on inside there. Before he could think of anything else, Hermione's body moved slightly. His eyes made their way back up to her face and widened when he saw Hermione staring straight at him.

Neither said a word for few moments.

"Am I dreaming?" Hermione whispered.

"No," he replied hoarsely. Harry slowly got down from his chair not once breaking eye contact and on to his knees. He then leant his head on top of his arms onto the bed beside her head, there faces now only inches apart. "Tell me."

Hermione's expression didn't change. "Tell you what?"

"I know that you don't want to see me right now but I need you to tell me you love me," Harry said, echoing the request she had made to him after their distressing argument at the quidditch game. "I need to know you still love me."

Hermione's face scrunched up as she willed herself not to cry again. She failed. "Of course I still love you," she told him tearfully.

The relief that shot through Harry made him even more determined to say what he thought would express everything that he felt at that point. "Please don't leave me," he said feeling immensely vulnerable. "Not now."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, appalled with herself that her actions had actually made him think that she ever could.

"I was surprised that's all," Harry told her openly. "I know things haven't been easy for you lately and it was the last thing I was expecting you to tell me if I'm being honest." Harry smiled. "But at the same time you have to know that it was the best thing you could've told me too."

"Really?" Hermione asked smiling slightly.

"You're making me become a dad," Harry stated softly. "How could you possibly not know by now how that would make me feel?"

"I was wrong to run away," Hermione said.

"Well I've got news for you kid," Harry said grinning. "You gotta do it about another million times to match me. If anyone know how it feels when things become too much that you just have to run, I do."

"It's a cowards way out, Harry," Hermione said seriously.

"You never think that at the time," Harry said making her feel better. "I was just lucky that you always came after me."

"I did," Hermione agreed.

"Didn't you ever get tired?" Harry joked.

"It's amazing what you're prepared to go through for the one you love," Hermione told him.

"Which is the reason that I'm here right now," Harry explained. "I'm willing to go through anything as long as I have you right there with me. I have to know that you're going to be there every morning that I wake up, and every night before I fall asleep."

"You already have that," Hermione assured him.

Harry leaned closer. "I wanna know that you're legally required to be there." Harry pulled away from her and took something from out from his pocket. He placed a jewellery box onto the bed between them and took a deep breath. " I don't have a lengthy speech to say to you, because no words will ever be able to demonstrate just how much you mean to me. Hermione, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Hermione glanced at the box and then back at him.

Seeing the look on her face Harry put a hand up. "Before you start thinking that I'm only doing this because of the baby, you should know that I have witnesses, two of which know I had the ring before you told me you were pregnant."

Hermione slowly got up from her lying position to sit up, as Harry took the box from the bed and opened it in front of her.

"Will you?" he asked gently.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply, before taking the ring from the box and easing it onto Hermione's finger. "I will always love you," he told her softly.

Hermione gazed down at the ring Harry had just slipped on her finger, before meeting his penetrating gaze. "I'll always love you."

****

_On a personal note that is totally portkey unrelated, if any of you are his fans you will understand, I would like to take this opportunity to say: Rest in peace Michael Jackson…and thank you for the music! I love ya and won't stop till I get enough!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Just One More Thing**

**Chapter 25**

********

**Harry was snuggled tightly behind Hermione on the bed as they watched the sun begin to rise through her childhood bedroom window. It read 4.56am on a nearby clock and neither could get to sleep, the previous days events still fresh in their minds along with an already hectic morning. Harry looked over his fiancée's shoulder and smiled when he saw her admiring her engagement ring. His life had always been action packed but he could honestly say that he hadn't a day be so eventful, well, eventful in a good way. He was engaged to the woman he loved more than anything in the world he lived in, the woman who he'd been crazy about for as long as he could remember had agreed to be his wife, the woman who also to top it off was carrying his child. Life was beginning to look very sweet indeed.**

**Harry couldn't resist and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "I take it I made the right choice?" he asked referring to the ring.**

**Hermione glanced back at him. "You certainly did. It's beautiful, Harry."**

"**A beautiful ring for an even more beautiful woman," Harry said running a hand down her arm.**

**Hermione looked back at the rock on her finger. "Are you sure that a gorgeous sales witch had no influence on your choice whatsoever?"**

**Harry looked at her in mock offense. "Yes, I'm sure. Why, do you doubt my ability to pick out a diamond?" Hermione shrugged and giggled in response. "I'll take that a yes."**

"**I didn't say anything."**

"**I certainly made a fine choice for a wife," Harry said, trailing kisses across the back of her neck. "Don't you agree?"**

"**I'm not your wife," Hermione told him playfully. "Yet."**

**Harry froze. "You're right."**

**Hermione turned to him with concern at the tone of his voice. "What?"**

"**We're not married, and yet you're carrying my baby," he said not blinking.**

"**Where are you going with this, Harry?" Hermione asked slightly worried.**

"**Your father is going to kill me isn't he?" **

**Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes of course he is, Harry," she said in a sarcastic tone. "All he ever wanted for his little girl was for her to grow up a single mother." Hermione was about to turn away from him when more anxiety appeared in his eyes.**

"**Oh no," Harry croaked, his face scrunching up as if he had sour taste in his mouth.**

"**What now?" Hermione asked impatiently.**

"**He's gonna know we've actually had sex," Harry replied with dread.**

"**Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione sighed dramatically. She got up from the bed as Harry still thought about the impending wrath of Hermione's father. **

**Harry saw her heading for the door. "Where are you going?"**

**Hermione cocked her head to the side. "I'm going to tell my dad that you forced me to touch your penis."**

**Harry shot up from the bed abruptly. "You what?!!"**

**Hermione burst out laughing; it was quite funny to see him stress out over something so trivial. "I'm going to get something to eat I'm hungry."**

**Harry let out a deep breath. "Don't do that to me."**

"**Would you relax please? My father is not going to kill you," Hermione tried to assure him, he still didn't look convinced. "Now are you coming downstairs with me or not?"**

"**Yes, I'm coming," he nodded.**

**When they got downstairs the sun was starting to faintly peek through the blinds in the kitchen. Hermione went straight to the fridge and started scanning the contents inside, Harry watching her every move with amusement as she rummaged around the shelves in search for something good to eat. **

"**Isn't it a bit too early to early to have cravings?" Harry asked.**

**Hermione stopped rummaging around and whirled around to look at him. "I have not got cravings you cheeky bastard, I'm just hungry," Hermione said with laugh. "We have been awake all morning and need I remind you that I had a very strenuous workout last night."**

"**No, I remember," Harry said grinning madly. **

**Hermione's attentions returned to the fridge. "Ham and tomato sandwich?" Hermione offered, that clearly being the only appealing choice.**

"**For breakfast?" Harry asked.**

"**Well it's either that or I'm sure my mother wont mind you having some of her muesli," Hermione replied. She laughed at the grimace on Harry's face. "I didn't think so."**

"**I don't understand how anyone can eat cereal that resembles something that you'd find in a pigeon loft," Harry said, then shivered. "Yuk."**

"**Ham and tomato it is then," she said closing the fridge door. "My parents obviously haven't been shopping yet this week." Hermione put the packet of ham and single tomato on the counter, and opened up the bread bin only to find it empty. "They eat out to often."**

**Harry approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't say that that hungry right now."**

"**No?" Hermione asked leaning back against his chest.**

"**Not for food any way."**

**Hermione turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck, her lips seeking his instantly. Their kiss was starting to become more and more heated when they were interrupted.**

"**Ahem," a gruff voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.**

**Harry and Hermione both looked over to see her father glaring at them icily. They disentangled themselves but didn't step away from each other.**

"**Good morning dad," Hermione managed to say.**

"**Good morning my dear," Mr Granger replied, not once taking his eyes from the wizard next to her.**

"**Mr Granger," Harry said politely. Brian simply ignored him and walked over to the sink to get a glass of water, under the watchful eyes of both Harry and his daughter.**

"**Dad, Harry just spoke to you," Hermione said with a hint of annoyance.**

**Brian gulped down his drink, put the empty glass in the sink then turned around. "I heard him."**

"**And?" Hermione pressed.**

"**I have nothing to say to him," her father answered sourly, causing Harry to look at the floor.**

"**Dad, Harry and I worked things out," Hermione told him softly.**

"**Clearly," Brian said snottily. "Tell me Hermione, just how many times in this relationship of yours do you intend to coming running back to this house every time he screws things up?"**

**Harry's head shot up and Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You have no idea what happened last night," she said in a dangerous tone. "Besides, you and mum always said that your door would be open should I need it, and last night I needed it. Or is it only for situations that you deem to be acceptable?"**

**Brian shook his head. "How many times are you going to let..." he stopped mid sentence when he saw something sparkle on Hermione's hand. "What's that on your finger?"**

**Hermione smiled contemptuously at her father's question. "What does it look like?" Harry flinched; Hermione had never acted so disrespectful towards her father before, even if he was being completely unreasonable. "It's an engagement ring."**

**Brian looked as if he was going to spit blood.**

"**You did give me your blessing, sir," Harry reminded him.**

"**Well that was before you broke my daughters heart into little pieces yet again," he snarled. **

**Hermione looked at Harry with admiration. She believed him when he told her that he bought the ring before he knew she was pregnant, but her heart warmed even more at the news that he actually went to her father to ask permission. It was something that she knew her father would've appreciated, although, the way he was acting right now she wasn't sure he deserved such a gesture. With that in mind she faced her dad again. "We had an argument," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "It was a misunderstanding that's all! Harry and I have been under a lot of pressure lately and it all came to a head last night! Don't tell me that you and mum never argue or any other couple for that matter because we both know it would be rubbish! We argued and we made up end of story!!"**

"**Hermione, please calm down," Harry said gently. "All of this can't be good for our..." Harry realised what he was about to say and shut his mouth.**

**Mr Granger was about to retaliate to his daughters outburst when Harry's words began jumbling around his brain. His eyes pointed at Harry. "All of this arguing can't be good for your...what?"**

"**Your...neighbours," Harry replied lamely, and then panicked when he saw a look of pure determination fill his fiancée's face.**

**Hermione stared at her father pointedly. "Our baby." Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself for the onslaught which he was sure to come.**

**Brian clenched his jaw and levelled a deadly glare at the both of them. "Is this come kind of joke?" he asked in a lethal tone.**

"**No joke, I found out yesterday," Hermione replied evenly. "And Harry and I couldn't be happier about it." Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it supportively.**

**Her father did his best to contain his anger and instead opt for spite. "Yes, last night you looked the picture of happiness, Hermione. What with the puffy eyes and the tears streaming down your face, my god how could you have been so fucking careless!!" he finished loudly, unable to keep the anger in any longer. "You're twenty one years of age! Neither of you have any idea how to raise a child!"**

"**That's your opinion," Hermione said flatly. **

"**What is going on here?" a fourth voice asked having entered the room. The other three saw Mrs Granger standing at the doorway in a robe with her hair all over the place looking very dishevelled. She got even more impatient when she received no reply. "I asked a question that anyone should feel free to answer."**

**There was still silence up until Brian chuckled maliciously at Harry. "Why don't you answer that, Mr Potter? You tell my wife exactly what you have done to her daughter."**

**Jane Granger looked at Harry expectantly. "What seems to be the problem?"**

**Hermione didn't let him answer and replied to the question herself. "The only problem here is the one daddy has with Harry."**

"**Brian," Jane sighed. "I thought I told you..."**

"**I know what you told me," Brian said cutting off his wife. "Jane please, you saw the state she was in last night."**

"**And I told you that Harry and I sorted things out!" Hermione shrieked.**

"**Tell your mother what made you run from him in the first place!" Brian demanded. "Or would you like me to do it for you?!"**

**Hermione stared at her father with anger she thought impossible to feel for him. He had always been protective of her and she was thankful for that for most of her life, but really, she was an adult and he had to start trusting her to make her own way in life. She totally understood that things looked bad when she arrived last night. She was in a right state after her argument with Harry. She was upset and her parents told her that if she ever needed to she was always welcome to run home at any time so she did, it was an action that she was now beginning to regret. **

**Jane noticed Hermione's distressed state and eyed her husband. "Brian, if they've managed to sort things out between them, then that's a good thing isn't it?"**

**Mr Granger was becoming more and more irritated by the second. He looked Harry up and down with fire in his eyes. Harry had managed to wrap his wife round his little finger it seemed, and also managed to do the same with him too. Brian was angry that he trusted Harry to take care of his little girl and that he'd been foolish enough to give his daughters hand to the man standing in front of him. No, he had no idea what had actually happened between them last night as Hermione never told him, but he had a good idea that Harry probably reacted badly to Hermione's pregnancy. **

**Brian pointed his finger at Harry. "This...boy," he said derogatively. "Has gotten Hermione, pregnant!"**

"**Hermione, is this true?" Jane asked.**

**Harry gulped as Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, it's true."**

"**See!" Brian spat glaring at Harry. "I knew you were trouble from the second I laid eyes on you!"**

"**Oh please, it's not like he did it by himself!" Hermione said tying to defend her fiancé. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand gratefully. He was desperate to say something but didn't want to make the situation any more hostile than it already was. He knew he was the reason Brian Granger was as angry as he was right now, him adding his opinion in to the mix would surely make things worse.**

"**Haven't you got anything to say?!" Brian aimed at Harry, his anger not showing any signs of ebbing away. The scarred wizard just looked up at the ceiling in defeat. He couldn't even win by keeping his mouth shut.**

"**That is enough!" Jane said firmly. Her tone left no room for argument, even by her husband. "Now, is there anything else I should know?" she asked. Her husband folded his arms, cocked his head to the side, and glared at his daughter. "I take that as a yes," Jane said with a roll of the eyes.**

"**We're getting married," Harry spoke softly, finally breaking his silence.**

"**Over my dead body," Brian said hotly. **

**Jane shot Brian a murderous look while Hermione lost it all together. She let go of Harry's hand, quickly covered the small space separating her and her father and maliciously laughed in his face. "What, do you really think you can stop me?!"**

"**What's happened to you?" Brian asked his daughter in a low voice.**

"**What's happened to me?" Hermione asked incredulously. "What's happened to you?!!" Harry stepped forward and attempted to pull Hermione away from her father only to be shrugged off. He took a step back and watched as she took a few moments to compose herself before staring at her father yet again. "Ok, so you got us," she began in a scarily calm voice. "You're right when you say that we have no idea at the moment how to raise a child, but neither does anyone at the start, so we'll learn as we go along just like everyone else. If nothing else I know that Harry and I will love our child more than anything else in this universe, and that's what's most important so you needn't worry about that." Brian remained silent and let his daughter to continue. "I'm going to make this as clear as I can for you. "I love him. I'm having his baby, I'm going to marry him, and for the first time in my life I couldn't care a less about what you think or feel. I never thought that could happen."**

**Harry was starting to worry that Hermione could start saying things she was going to regret if she hadn't done already, and made another attempt to pull her away. "Hermione..." he was again shrugged off.**

"**This was never about, Harry," Hermione told her father. "It was always about me." Jane looked at her husband with interest after her daughter's statement, as did Harry. Brian didn't blink, while Hermione simply shook her head in dismay. "You just can't stand it that I'm no longer your sweet, innocent little girl anymore can you?" Brian still said nothing. "Well that's your problem. Not mine, not anymore. I love you, but I plead with you not to be arrogant enough to make me choose between the two of you."**

**Her father glanced at Harry for a few moments and then back at her. "I'm...going to need time to get use to this." **

**Harry's shoulders sagged in relief while Hermione's mother let out the breath that she been holding for the last minute.**

"**Take all the time that you need," Hermione said, secretly happy that her father didn't ask her to choose. She loved her dad very much, but, she meant it when she said that she didn't care what he thought about her and Harry's relationship. He didn't know enough about it to have an opinion that was worth worrying over. He had to accept that she was now a grown woman, who was now trying to build a life of her own with the man she loved. He had to let go.**

**Jane approached her daughter. "I can't quite believe that you're very soon going to be a mother." Jane stroked Hermione's hair and looked at her in amazement. "I have every faith in you pumpkin, but should you ever need any help..."**

"**You're the first person I'll call," Hermione smiled.**

**Jane hugged her daughter tightly to her. "So, when's the wedding?"**

**Hermione closed her eyes and laughed. She wasn't the least bit surprised by her mother's question.**

********

**It was gone 7.00am when Harry and Hermione returned home. They had remained at the Grangers house for a while after hell had broke loose, and managed to keep all conversations from that moment calm and collected. They mainly talked about weddings and babies, much to the dismay of Hermione's father; he really was struggling to get use to everything that had happened over the course of 24 hours. Hermione's mother however was, as expected, completely relentless. She had at no less than 6 days planned with her mother over the next couple of weeks in order to discuss baby books and the wedding day. They were finally able to make their escape when Hermione insisted that she need food, and that her parents didn't have any in the house that was appealing.**

**They walked over to the settee and both fell onto it unceremoniously. "Man, I am beat," Harry yawned.**

"**Tell me about it," Hermione said leaning against him.**

"**That didn't go as bad as I was expecting it to," Harry said thoughtfully.**

**Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "You were expecting worse?"**

"**A few broken bones at least."**

"**You could take my father any day you know that," Hermione told him.**

"**Yeah, like I'd really do that," Harry said.**

"**What, so you'd just let him beat you up without fighting back?" Hermione asked unbelievably.**

"**Of course I would," Harry replied.**

"**Why?" **

"**Out of respect for you, of course," Harry answered as if it was obvious.**

**Hermione was about to tell him how stupid that was when an owl landed on the window ledge. "Isn't that Remus's owl Harry?" she asked looking over to the squawking bird.**

"**Yeah," Harry said groggily, slowly getting to his feet. "I hope it's not important because I'm in no shape to go into work today." **

"**That makes two of us," Hermione said in understanding.**

**Harry walked over to the window, opened it and took the note form the owl's mouth. "Thanks, Pink," he said, then petted the birds head affectionately before closing the window.**

**Hermione laughed as the owl flew off. "I still can't believe he named it, Pink."**

"**It is Tonk's favourite colour," he commented while opening the note.**

**The note read:**

**Harry,**

**The photo you've been looking for has been sent to you at the ministry. The envelope bore no marks and immediately aroused suspicion so was handed to me in your absence as a result. That's not all Harry; it came with a note that implies a threat. A threat against Hermione. You must see it at once.**

**Remus**

**Harry felt his blood instantly boil. This was bad. **

"**Darling, is everything ok?" Hermione asked smiling at him. **

**Harry's face gave nothing away. He'd become an expert at hiding his emotions and had to be able to show no surprise in his line of work. He looked closely at Hermione who was sitting in front of him. His mind started to bring memories of the not so distant past to the forefront of his mind as the inner battle began. He had made a promise to be honest with her, and to always let her know if something was troubling him. Above all, he promised never to hide things from her anymore. But then, she had been through so much these past few months, especially the past night; she deserved a small break from all the crap they had had to put up with recently didn't she? There was no need to worry her with this photo business, particularly now that she was pregnant. There was no chance he would take any risks when it came to Hermione or their unborn baby. Harry, right there and then made a decision that would surely come back to bite him in the arse.**

"**Well, is everything ok?" Hermione asked him again, still beaming up at him.**

**Harry folded the note up and put it his back pocket. He then put on the most convincing smile he could muster. "Everything is fine sweetheart."**

**Hermione grinned and held out both of her hands for him to take, completely unaware that her fiancé had just broke the most important promise he'd ever made to her.**

********


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN:**__ Hello faithful readers! I do hope that this surprised you; my second update in days. I've had it written for a while and thought that it was the least I could do for you guys after being so patient waiting for updates, and sticking with me no matter how long it took for me to post. I really am going to try my best in the future and update quicker. But in the meantime, please enjoy this instalment and keep reviewing, I love all of your responses; they make me happy to no end. _

_This one is long, eventful, and extremely...you know what? Just read it. Enjoy guys!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 26

****

Hermione virtually crawled into bed she was so tired. It had been a very tiring night, and all she wanted to do was to wrap herself up in Harry's arms and get some much needed sleep. She settled under the blankets patiently waiting for Harry to join her, he was currently in the kitchen making her special lemon and honey tea that she enjoyed so much. Harry eventually walked into their bedroom with a large mug in his hand, the cup's contents steaming hot. He smiled at Hermione and placed the mug down on the bedside table then sat down beside her. "You might want to let that cool down for a bit."

"Thank you," Hermione said, then reached up to gently grab his t-shirt. "Take off your clothes and come to bed."

"I would love nothing more than to strip down to my bare arse and get in this bed with you, but I have to shoot out for a while," he said honestly. "Besides I thought you were tired."

"Why do you have to go out?" Hermione asked sounding disappointed. "We've just got engaged and found out we're having a baby, I really fancied the idea of just spending the whole day alone with you in bed. You said you weren't going into work today."

"I won't be long I promise," Harry assured her. "Remus just wants to see me about something that's all; it's nothing for you to worry about."

"You know I hate it when you say that," Hermione said irritably.

"You're right I'm sorry," Harry said holding his hands up.

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "It hasn't got anything to do with that owl he sent you earlier, has it?"

"Hermione, the note said he wanted to see me," he told her truthfully. "So that's what I'm going to do. It shouldn't take long. I'll be back before you know it." He bent down and kissed her on the lips before she could ask any more questions, then got up from the bed to leave. "Keep that bed warm."

After he left, Hermione felt a slight pain pass through her heart; she knew he was keeping something from her again. She started thinking about what bothered her most; him being secretive again, or him actually believing that she was too stupid not to notice he was doing it. Either way she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She would give him a chance to come clean about whatever he was hiding when he came back home. If he didn't, the shit would hit the fan, in a very big way.

****

Harry was already consumed with guilt over keeping the situation from Hermione, but felt that he had no choice. He was not going to let any harm come to her as long as he was still breathing, and if that meant Hermione being extremely pissed at him when she found out, so be it. Harry apparated to the ministry, and then went straight into Remus's office.

Remus got up from his chair when he saw Harry burst through. "What took you so long?"

"Where is it?" Harry asked ignoring his question.

Remus picked up the manila envelope form his desk and handed it to Harry. "We mustn't act rash, Harry."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," Harry said tonelessly, before removing the photo and note from the envelope. He read the note carefully, anger appearing amongst his features; an anger that was intensifying more and more the further into the note he got.

Remus waited till Harry had had the opportunity to re-read the note a few times. "What do you think?"

Harry threw the note on the desk but kept the photo in his hands. "Doesn't seem to be very...original does it?"

"I thought the same thing," Remus said sitting back in his chair. "Usually, when the ministry receives threats the perpetrators leave some sort of breadcrumb. It makes the game more fun for them."

"It's helped eliminate one person though," Harry said, sitting down opposite Remus.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Rita Skeeter," Harry replied.

"How can you be so sure it's not her, Harry?" Remus questioned.

"Rita maybe a lying bitch but she'd never make such a threat against, Hermione," Harry answered adamantly. "It's not her style. But then there's nothing to suggest that whoever is behind this, didn't go to her for the photo."

"I know she hasn't seen the note yet, but has Hermione got any ideas who might be behind this?" Remus asked him curiously.

"She thought it was Rita too," Harry replied, leaving out that he'd not told her about the note.

"Did you discuss my owl with her?" Remus asked, already having a good idea of his answer. Harry's head fell but his eyes looked straight back up at Remus in shame. "Harry," he sighed loudly.

"Remus, don't ok?" Harry huffed, then stood up and started pacing. "I know what I'm doing."

Remus shook his head and laughed, Harry really was thick sometimes. "You do realise that that you have never successfully kept anything from that girl in all the time you've known each other, apart from your feelings for her that is." Harry looked at him slightly affronted, and then shrugged his shoulders having no choice but to agree with the older man's statement. "And might I add that the only reason you were able to keep that secret hidden so long was because Hermione had foolishly spent the same amount of time convincing herself that you could never love her."

"I know," Harry conceded sounding beaten, he had every intention of being honest with her and keeping the promise he made only it wasn't about him and Hermione anymore, it was about their child too.

"Harry, exactly how many arguments are you going to have to endure with Hermione, before you realise that keeping the truth from the one you love can result in nothing but heartache?" Remus asked him seriously, he too was becoming annoyed with Harry's reluctance to let Hermione in on things. Remus completely understood the urge to protect the ones you love; he felt the same towards his wife. But Harry had to get into his head that keeping secrets made things worse, not better, regardless of whether he thought it was the right thing to do at the time. "How many more times do you think she will be forgiving?"

The question hit Harry where it hurt. Maybe he had taken advantage of Hermione's forgiving nature, and taken it as a sign to keep things from her whenever he see fit because he knew that in the end, she never could stay mad at him. "It's just things are... so much more complicated now."

"More complicated," Remus said surprised. "How is that possible?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione's pregnant."

Remus' mouth formed a small o shape. "I see."

"So now do you understand why I didn't want to unsettle her?" Harry asked desperately.

"Harry, I understood before," Remus informed him, before raising a smile. "Congratulations, son."

Harry smiled at the thought. "Thank you."

"Is there going to be a wedding?" Remus asked.

"There is," Harry replied.

Remus clapped his hands together. "Great, so everything is nicely in place for you to go and make a huge mess of then." Harry glared at him; he didn't find his comment to be very funny. "I apologise for the joke," Remus added. "Harry, after everything that you two have been through together, that young lady deserves to have your trust."

"She has it!" Harry said defensively.

"Are you sure about that?"

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked hotly, thinking that the question was absurd.

"Do you honestly believe that Hermione would do anything to put your baby in danger?" Remus enquired, ignoring Harry's anger.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated breath, there was no point in trying to argue with Remus because everything his friend was saying was right. "No, of course she wouldn't."

"Then let her in," Remus pleaded. "Almost every crisis you've had to face in your young life, you've overcome with Hermione's help. I can tell you this with absolute certainty Harry, that if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here right now."

Harry sluggishly sat back down in the chair opposite Remus. "I know that."

"She deserves better than this," Remus added. He wasn't trying to make Harry feel bad, although his words wouldn't make him feel anything but, he just wanted to get through to him. Remus was pleased that their talk seemed to be doing just that, if the look on Harry's face was anything to go by.

"I'll tell her exactly what's happened when I go back home," Harry said, noticing Remus's relieved face. "Besides, I was always shit at figuring things out without her."

"You did alright on the odd occasion," Remus said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, but it always took so much longer," Harry had to admit. Remus just grinned at him, and put his hands behind his head.

Harry looked down at the photo in his hands. The picture was moving and showed both he and Hermione on their way to the heights of passion. If it wasn't for the circumstances and its distressing effect, the photo could actually be quite a turn on. Harry always wondered why some couples filmed themselves while having sex and was quickly beginning to understand. The only difference was that in those situations it was a private intimate experience that a couple could share together, minus the third party taking pictures. What he was holding in his hand could only be seen as unsolicited tacky porn. He forced himself to ignore the images of him and Hermione in the photo, and began scrutinizing it. If this was some regular Joe who was causing all this, as he suspected it was, then he or she would have had to have left some sort of clue behind without realising it. Harry was about to give up and throw the photo aside when something caught his eye. He brought the photo nearer to his face in order to inspect what he found more closely. On one side of the picture was a mirror, and in that mirror was a very small partial reflection. "Bingo," Harry said to himself.

"Harry?" Remus looked at him expectantly.

Harry held up the picture. "We got the photographer," he announced, and than looked at the picture again. The image in the mirror was slightly fuzzy, along with the person responsible for the photo being shielded behind the camera, but Harry knew just how to take care of that.

****

Draco was in his office at the ministry in the middle of some paperwork when there was a knock on his door. "You may enter," he said funnily, sounding like he was a lord of the manor.

His door opened and Harry walked in. "Hi."

"Scarboy," Draco chimed, not looking up from his desk. "What can I do for you at this time of morning?"

"I need your help," Harry told him quickly.

"Can't it wait?" Draco asked, scribbling furiously with his quill. "I'm kind of busy here."

"No," Harry replied firmly.

Draco blew out a breath and finally looked up at his friend. "What do you need?"

Harry held up what Draco saw to be a photograph. "Your ability to find things that aren't there."

Draco dropped his quill. "What you got?"

"One photo of me and Hermione," Harry answered. Draco immediately got up from his chair knowing what the photo was of and waked over to Harry. He reached up to take the photograph from his friend's hand when Harry pulled it back.

"You want my help or not?" Draco grinned.

"If I show you this, you promise to be professional about it?" Harry asked him seriously.

"Harry, you know it's not in my nature to laugh at the expense of other people," Draco replied with a straight face. Harry cocked his head to side and raised an eyebrow. "How about if I promise to do my best?"

Harry regarded him sceptically before slowly handing him the photo. "Fine."

Draco gave a cheeky wink then looked at the picture. "Whoa, that's some pretty good fucking."

"Bigger picture, Draco," Harry said irritated. "For fucks sake."

"What exactly are we looking at?" Draco asked stopping the jokes.

"The mirror to the right."

Draco held the picture closer to his face. "Ooh, hello. We got ourselves the photographer."

"The face is obscured," Harry said. "Anything you can do?"

Draco smiled at him. "Come with me."

Draco led Harry down a corridor in the ministry, which had doors very close together all the way along on both sides. Auror's were still flooding into work in numbers making it very busy at that particular time in the morning, occasionally bumping into Harry and Draco as they made their way to their offices.

"So what did Hermione say about the photo?" Draco asked as they walked.

"She hasn't seen it yet," Harry replied, being bumped into by a colleague clearly in a rush.

"Tut tut, Potter," Draco grinned.

"Hold the lecture, Draco," Harry told him flatly. "I've already had one from Remus. But you will be happy to know that I will be telling Hermione everything after I've finished up here."

Draco stopped suddenly in front of a door than faced his friend. "Then we mustn't keep your lady waiting. This is it," Draco gestured to the door. They both entered what looked very much like a dark room that professional photographers would use. Draco pointed his wand to the ceiling and muttered, "Lumos." The room instantly filled with light.

Harry closed the door behind him. "Why haven't I been in here before?"

"Because you've never needed to be in here before," Draco answered smartly.

Harry saw at the end of the room a desk with a small plastic box on top of it. "What's that?"

Draco looked to where his friend was pointing. "Exactly what I'm looking for." He walked over to the desk and pulled out the chair from underneath. "Grab a seat from over there Harry," he said, pointing to one on the other side of the room. Harry pulled over the chair and sat next to Draco.

Harry noticed that there was water inside the plastic box, and was intrigued when he saw Draco dip his wand into the water. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Warming the water," Draco answered simply, he then reached over to the cabinet that was at the side of the water bath, and took out three small bottles. He emptied the contents of the bottles into the bath and stirred them in with his wand.

"What is it exactly that you're doing?" Harry enquired.

"Have you ever seen how pictures of a muggle newspaper are printed?" Draco asked him, still stirring the water.

"No."

"It's just layer upon layer of colour," Draco told him. "Fascinating stuff."

"Thought you hated muggles?" Harry said quirking an eyebrow.

"Hated, being the important word Harry," Draco said. "Anyway, here in the wizarding world things are a little different. Well, a lot different."

"Explain."

"Well the pictures move for a start," Draco said smartly.

"I know that Pencil neck," Harry retorted with a roll of the eyes. "I'm talking about the fundamentals."

"Our pictures are still made up of layers, but just not layers of colour," Draco informed him.

"Now you've lost me."

"It means we can take whatever we want out of this picture," Draco explained, before looking pointedly at him. "Without erasing anything behind what we take out."

"So you're telling me that you could effectively take me out of this picture, and see every part of Hermione that my form is currently hiding?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Now there's an idea," Draco grinned.

"Hey!"

"Merlin, would you relax?" Draco said. "I was thinking more about the camera."

"Then we can see the git's face," Harry said brightly.

"Very good, Harry," Draco said with false cheer.

"So what's this procedure called then?" Harry asked excitedly, expecting a captivating name.

"Object removal," Draco told him, steadying his wand that was still in water. "Now kill the light."

Harry waved his hand towards the ceiling. "Nox," he said softly. The room went into darkness but within moments a soft light began emanating from the water bath, lighting up the faces of Draco and Harry. "Object removal?" Harry asked dully, referring to the boring name for this operation.

"You know considering we're wizards were not a very imaginative lot nowadays," Draco said as he took his wand out of the water. "Neville was telling me about this potion they came up with last week; when you drink it your eyes work like an x-ray."

"What did they call it?" Harry asked interested.

Draco turned looked at him. "X-ray eye potion."

Harry's face didn't flinch. "X-ray eye potion?"

"Shit ain't it?" Draco laughed. Harry just shook his head smiling, as Draco turned his attentions back to the photo.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Check it out?" Draco said and jerked his head towards the bath.

Harry scooted next to Draco and peered into the bath. Soon enough, objects in the picture began to move, and came to float on top of the water. "I love magic," Harry smiled.

"Look, look," Draco pointed to the camera in the photo. "Here it comes." Harry watched as the camera came out of the picture and surfaced on top of the water, leaving a clear view of the person who took the photo. "Hey, Harry, look you're starting to move," Draco noticed with a grin.

The smile dropped from Harry's face as he stared coldly at Draco. "I'm sure Ginny, would be interested to know just how eager you are to see intimate parts of my fia...girlfriend." Harry managed to stop himself from saying the word fiancée. It wasn't that he didn't want Draco to know, it was that he and Hermione wanted to tell everyone together.

The grin fell from Draco's face. "Well played," he said, then took the photo out of the water to stop anything else in the picture from moving. Pointing his wand to the ceiling he voiced the spell needed to relight the room. "Lumos."

Draco and Harry both got to their feet and looked into the photo closely. The image in the mirror was of a man with a chubby face. "Look familiar?" Draco asked.

"No," Harry shook his head.

"You mean you're on the verge of being brought down by a fucking nobody?" Draco tried to joke, but received a glare for his trouble.

"I pity your unborn child," Harry said monotone.

"I pity, Hermione," Draco retorted.

"Well, I'm bored of you now," Harry said taking back the photo. "I'm gonna go run this against some mugs."

Draco took the picture back out of Harry's grasp. "I'll run this against some mugs, you go home." Harry looked at him surprised. "Don't be so shocked," Draco said. "You look like shit. Hermione keep you up all night shagging did she?"

"Not exactly," Harry said, he couldn't tell him what kept him up all night without revealing that he and Hermione were now engaged, and, expecting a baby.

"Go on, get out of here," Draco ordered in a friendly manner. "As soon as I find anything I'll owl you I promise."

Harry gave in and nodded. He walked over to the door and was about to leave, before he stopped and turned around. "Thanks, Draco."

"Night, night Harry," Draco chirped, turning his back to his friend to start tidying up. Harry left the room and went straight home.

****

Harry stood at the door of his home and took a deep breath. He hoped that when he came clean to Hermione about not being entirely truthful with her that she wouldn't get too mad, he genuinely was only thinking of her. When Harry returned home he decided to enter via the front door. He would have apparated only he didn't want to take the risk of frightening Hermione. On many occasions did he, Hermione and Ron apparate into the apartment, and scare the shit out of each other in the process. He was aware that the baby growing inside Hermione was only days old, but he needed to get use to the idea of Hermione being pregnant as soon as possible. Now was a good a time as any to start new routines, entering by the door being one of them. He walked through the door and was surprised to see Hermione in the kitchen area, he'd only been gone just over an hour and she was tucked up in bed when he left.

"Hey," he said, then walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She was in the middle of buttering some toast. "I could have sworn I left you in bed."

"I was hungry," Hermione said without looking at him. Harry picked up on her curt tone straight away.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked her worriedly.

Hermione dropped the butter knife to the counter with a clang and turned to look at him. "I don't know Harry, is there?" she asked in a calm way.

Harry remained quiet for a few moments, she was wearing her no nonsense face. "You know, don't you?"

"What do I know, Harry?" she asked still sounding serene.

"That I was a bit...misleading earlier," Harry replied gingerly.

"Misleading," Hermione repeated folding her arms. "Is that what you call it nowadays?"

Harry's eyes shifted from side to side. "Is that what I call what?"

"Lying," she replied simply.

Harry was desperately thinking of something to say to try and make the situation better, but he couldn't. He had lied to her so there was no point in trying to deny it. "I promised you that I was going to be honest with you from now on, but earlier this morning I admit I wasn't."

Hermione momentarily closed her eyes in disappointment, before levelling her gaze on him. "Harry, I've had about as much as I can take in regards to your inability to let me in on things."

Harry was instantly troubled by her statement and began to panic. "Hermione, wait....I want to—"

Hermione held up her hand and cut him off. "Please...let me finish." Harry nodded and remained quiet. "I'm assuming that the reason for your temporary insanity which obviously clouded your judgment this morning, was down to finding out that I'm now pregnant. For that reason and that reason only, I'm prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt." A look of relief crossed Harry's face at these words, but Hermione hadn't finished. "I know this whole being honest when it comes to situations that could potentially put me in danger is new for you, and now that I'm carrying your baby it must have gotten a whole lot harder, but I will only let it go this once, Harry. I can't be your wife if you can't trust me."

"I can trust you," Harry insisted. "I do trust, you. It was never about that."

Hermione placed a hand on the side of his face. "Don't you ever lie to me again," she warned him. "Ever."

Harry swallowed hard; he had never seen Hermione look so serious before, which was a first. He knew for sure that this was his last chance. "I won't."

"I mean it, Harry."

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's flat stomach, where their baby was growing. "I swear."

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips then allowed him to envelope her in a tight hug. "Now, will you take off your clothes and come to bed?" she asked hopefully.

"What about your toast?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't fancy it anymore," she said yawning.

Harry took her face in his hands. "We'll go to bed, and when we wake up I'll tell you everything I found out this morning at work."

"Good," Hermione said, feeling much happier already.

"But I want you to know that neither of us have to worry," Harry told her gently. "Because everything is going to work out fine, just like it always does when you and I face things together."

Harry felt his heart warm at the huge smile that appeared on his fiancées face. He didn't know what was better; the smile, or that for the first time ever he actually genuinely believed himself, what he had just told her.

****

Draco sat in his darkened office with his feet up on the desk, the wall he was facing giving off the only light as it projected large moving pictures of criminals aurors had apprehended over the years. Remus entered the office with two cups of coffee and sat in the empty chair next to him.

"Anything?" Remus asked handing him a cup.

"Not yet," Draco replied, still sounding optimistic.

"Oh well, no giving up hope just yet," Remus smiled. "So, how's the wife doing?"

Draco smiled at the mention Ginny. "She's doing really good thank you, Remus."

"She having any of those wonderful cravings just yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Draco laughed. "Although I'm sure they'll come along soon."

"And what about this reception you've been talking about?"

"I'm doing what every smart wizard would do in my situation," Draco replied. "I'm staying out of it and leaving everything to her and her mother."

"Wise move," Remus chuckled.

Draco was about to add more on the subject when something on the wall caught his eye. He put his cup on the desk and got to his feet. Pointing his wand at the wall, he made the pictures go slowly backwards, freezing the frame of the third one along. "There."

Remus took a quick look at the photo that was on Draco's desk, then at the mug shot on the wall. "That looks like our guy," he said, looking at the picture of short, balding, chubby man.

Draco nodded. "It sure does."

"Bring up his profile," Remus requested.

Draco pointed his wand to the corner of the picture. "Engorgio." The man's profile appeared at the side of his picture.

MIISTRY OF MAGIC OFFENDER PROFILE 940270933.

Name: Geoffrey Caldwell.

Better known as: The Extortionist.

Age: 42.

Previous convictions: Two counts of concealing an illegal potion (CODE: 319).

Grand theft broomstick (CODE: 101).

Eight counts of Extortion (CODE 733).

Persistent reoffending (CODE 122).

Breaking conditions of Probation (CODE 92).

Most recent: Termination of employment from Moving Pictures, on the grounds of conspiring to blackmail fellow employees.

Current location: 6A Dark Place,

The projects,

Knockturn Alley.

KI11 4UU.

"The Extortionist." Draco snorted. "What a crock of shit. This guy looks too fucking stupid to be able to extort anything from anybody."

"Quite an impressive profile," Remus said tapping his chin.

"Well if he's so impressive how come no one has ever heard of him?" Draco asked, angry that this man was able to cause so much stress for his friends.

"Apparently we have," Remus said thoughtfully. "He must have been laying low if he's no longer in custody, or prison for that matter."

"What do we do now?" Draco asked.

"Get in touch with his previous employers," Remus told him. "Find out exactly what he did to get himself sacked."

****

Neville Longbottom was in his lab inspecting some samples when Dean Thomas entered in a very happy mood.

"Neville, my friend," He greeted him joyfully; he couldn't resist a laugh when Neville turned to him wearing exceptionally large goggles.

"What's with the ashtrays?" Dean joked.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Neville asked ignoring the gag.

"Well I was in the area and thought I'd drop in on my good friend, Neville," he replied.

"What do you want, Dean?"

Dean threw a lazy arm around Neville's shoulder. "Guess who I ran into last night?"

"Ooh, Merlin?" Neville asked excitedly.

Dean looked at him funnily. "No not Merlin. You know why, Nev? Cause he's dead."

Neville frowned. "I don't wanna play this game anymore."

"Do you remember that girl whose tits knocked you out cold a couple of weeks back?" Dean asked him.

"Her breasts didn't knock me out, I was—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dean interrupted him. "Well, I ran into her friend last night."

"What, the one who you spent two days in bed with right after you met?" Neville asked in a disapproving way.

"Yeah that one," Dean said, oblivious to his friend's negative tone. Neville rolled his eyes. "Well anyway, I asked her out."

"And she turned you down?" Neville guessed.

"She did not turn me down," Dean said looking affronted. "Well, not exactly, she wants us to do a double date."

"With who?"

"Who else?!" Dean announced spreading his arms out. "You and Miss Titty!"

"What?" Neville asked in disbelief. "She wants to see me again after I passed out in front of her?"

"It turns out she thought you falling flat on your face was adorable."

"Oh I don't know, Dean," Neville said shyly.

"Neville, we need to get that end of yours wet my man," Dean said drastically. "If I were you right now I'd be afraid to sneeze."

"I'm not like you, Dean," Neville said. "I can't just go and have intimate relations with girls I hardly know."

"Intimate relations?" Dean repeated. "Neville, what are you, a girl?"

Neville looked slightly offended. "I will have you know that women find sensitive men very endearing."

"And I'll have you know that sensitive men find a lot of friends, not pussy," Dean quipped.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Neville asked getting back to his work.

"Come on, Nev," Dean begged. "You don't have to be like me. If you don't want to do anything with her after dinner she will probably toss you aside and go fuck some other guy anyway."

"Is this supposed to be persuading me?" Neville asked incredulously.

"Please," Dean pleaded with a desperate face.

Neville breathed in deeply. "I'm gonna regret this," he said. "I know I am."

"So you're in?

"When?" Neville asked reluctantly.

"Tonight, Three Broomsticks at 7.00pm sharp."

"Fine," Neville said.

"Great!"

****

Draco opened the door to Remus office. "I got the owl from Moving Pictures," he announced.

"And?" Remus asked hopefully.

"He was canned for trying to blackmail colleagues for their marital affairs," Draco informed him. "But that's not all."

Remus looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Most of the time he was hired by a third party," Draco said. "Apparently he's been doing it all over. If you need someone's life ruined, according to the grape he's the one you call."

"Well there you have it," Remus said, ecstatic that they were breaking upon new ground. "Caldwell will lead us to whoever is behind this whole thing. We best owl Harry and tell him what we found out, then I'm sure that he will want to pay him a visit."

"I bet," Draco said.

"Send Harry all the information we have including the note and photo," Remus instructed. "I'm sure Hermione will want to see it."

"You really think he will tell her about all this?" Draco asked.

"You know what, Draco?" Remus smiled. "I really believe this time he will."

****

It wasn't long after they crawled into bed that they had both fallen fast asleep. Harry and Hermione were exhausted; they had barely got any sleep the previous night. It had been a few hours since Harry had returned home from the ministry early that morning, and since their discussion about honesty, all of which they used to catch up on some shut eye. It had done them the world of good, they noticed, as both began to stir in bed.

Hermione was still sprawled out on Harry's chest when she started to stretch. "Merlin, I needed that kip," she said yawning.

"You needed it?" Harry asked, implying he needed it more. He then let an arm sling lazily over her bare back, his hand running up and down her spine.

"That tickles," she giggled, in reaction to feeling his fingers on her back.

Harry just grinned down at her and continued his ministrations. At that moment an owl appeared at their bedroom window. They both looked over to see Draco's owl fluttering against the glass with a package hanging from its beak. "I'll get it," Harry said, hearing Hermione sigh as she reluctantly rolled off him so he could get out of bed. He walked over to the owl and took the package from its beak. Petting it gently, he sent the owl went on its way.

Harry had a good idea what it was, his guess was confirmed when he opened the package. It contained a message from Draco along with the photo and the threatening note he'd seen earlier. He knew exactly why they had been sent to him at home, it was a blatant message; show them to Hermione. Harry laughed to himself quietly, then read the message Draco had sent.

Harry,

We've found a lead. Your photographer is on the ministry's criminal records. I suspect he is not the main threat to either of you, but I'm confident he will lead us to whoever is. We can go question him tomorrow, stay at home with Hermione today; you need the day off after all. By the way, Remus asked me to let you know that was an order, not a request.

See you tomorrow scar boy.

Draco

Harry laughed inwardly and tossed the note on a nearby chest of draws. He looked over to Hermione, who was still lying down on the bed, her face seeming to be begging for honesty. "Is everything ok?" she asked him with a raised brow.

"Everything is fine," he told her softly, then raised the photo and the other note up in his hand. "But there is something I'd like to show you and talk to you about."

Hermione smiled widely and patted the bed beside her. Harry quickly got back into the bed, and it wasn't long before they were almost in the same position they were in when they woke up. She nestled her head comfortably on top of his shoulder, then looked at him sweetly. "What you got?"

Harry wrapped his free arm around her and proceeded to tell her everything that had happened that morning, including Draco's clever trick with the photograph, along with the good news included in the owl he received just moments ago. The response to the news he was expecting, was not the one he got. Hermione didn't look worried in the slightest, which was a far cry from the way she acted the day the picture was taken. Instead, she was the picture of calm. She was still silently looking at the picture that Harry still held in his hand. "We look good," she said, her bold statement surprising Harry.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked taken aback.

"What?" she asked innocently gazing at him.

"We look good?" he repeated, still amazed by what she had said. "That's all you have to say about this?" He waved the photo for effect.

Hermione got up and leaned on her elbow. "Don't you think we look good?"

Harry looked at the photo then back at her. "Yeah but—"

"But what?"

"The day it happened I thought you were turning into Voldermort himself you were that angry," Harry replied.

Hermione looked embarrassed as she remembered that day; she had totally lost control of her emotions and then blamed everything on him. "To think it was always you who lost their grip on reality."

"Hey, I resent that," Harry grinned.

"So did I," Hermione said, giggling when he playfully pinched her arm. "I jut have so many more important things to think about now."

"Like?"

"Like you," she replied gently, earning a loving look from her fiancé.

"Our wedding," Harry added, and began stroking her hair.

"Our baby," she said in almost a whisper.

Harry's face lit up at those words. "I still can't believe it."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, we sure didn't waste anytime did we?"

"There's no point," he said simply. "All I know is that right at this moment, I have never felt happier."

Hermione slowly covered his hand that was stroking her hair. "Harry," she breathed, her voice laced with emotion.

"And it's all because of you," he added warmly.

Hermione brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. "I feel exactly the same way."

Harry leaned in and kissed her lips, leaving them to linger for a few moments before pulling back. "You still didn't answer my question you know? "

"What was the question?"

"Why is it that you're so calm over this all of a sudden?" he asked referring to the photo. "It can't just be because you have other things to think about."

Hermione let her finger tip skim lightly back and forth against his chin. "I don't have to worry about that photo or that note, do I?"

"No, you don't."

As Hermione gazed into his green depths, she thought back to when they were in school. Harry had always tried to look after her and felt the need to protect her, but back then she was so stubborn. Okay, so she was still stubborn, but as she got older she began to see things differently. Harry simply had wanted to protect what he loved the most, and unfortunately in school that had most of the time come across as macho. But now as she looked at him she realised, he knew that she was capable of taking care of herself, probably more so than him. He just desperately wanted her to know that he too could keep her from harm if she needed hi m to, that her safety would always come first in his life no matter what, and that of their baby's. He needed her to know that he would die before he let anything bad happen to them. That's what love was to him, wanting to put her happiness first.

And for the first time in Hermione's life, she was going to allow him that much, and let him know that she understood that. She wouldn't lose her identity because of it; she would just accept that Harry would never think any different. It was a weird feeling, because at school she resented him for it, but now she loved him for it.

"And the reason I know that I needn't worry," she began telling him softly. "About the note, the photo, or whatever it is we may have to face in the future...is because I'm always going to have you there to protect me. Right?"

Harry gazed at her affectionately before dropping the photo that was in his hand to the side, and reaching up to cup the side of her face, "That's right," he smiled, and then kissed her.

The kiss soon became passionate as Harry eased her backwards onto the bed. Within seconds he suddenly pulled away from her and began fidgeting, causing Hermione to let out a soft moan of protest. She frowned down at him, trying to figure out what he was doing twisted at such a strange angle. When he started tugging at something under the covers it clicked. "I told you, you should have taken your boxers off too," she said in her trademark know it all voice. "Then you'd be totally naked, just like me."

Harry finally managed to get off his boxers and fling them aside. He crawled back up her body. "You always know best."

She laughed as he hovered over her, then reached out and eagerly pulled him down into another fiery kiss. Hermione didn't think there was there anything better than the feel of him pressed against her. She gasped as his fingers slowly trailed over her breasts and stomach, his mouth soon following the path his fingers had taken. His hand cupped her lightly between her thighs and smiled against her breast as he felt how hot and wet she was already, then slipped a finger inside of her. Merlin, she felt so good. He could feel her walls clenching around his finger as he slipped in a second and then began to pump them gently in and out of her body. Hermione let out a moan as she arched her back to deepen his finger's thrusts.

She took his face in her hands and bought his head back up towards her. Harry continued to work his fingers against her as she crashed her lips against his. They shared a slow, lazy, deep kiss before Hermione caused Harry to let out a surprised gasp when she unexpectedly pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him. She placed her hands flat against his chiselled six-pack, and then leaned down to kiss his chest. Running her tongue over his nipple, Harry arched his back slightly at the tingling sensation. Biting her lip in a look of concentration that was adorable to him, she slowly reached down between them.

"Wait, wait," he said stopping her. "Is this...okay?" Hermione looked at him confused. "I mean, with the baby?"

Hermione smiled down at him. "Merlin, could you be any cuter?"

"I just don't want to do anything that could—"

"Harry, it's perfectly safe," she assured him. "You have my word."

Harry had a look of relief on his face. It would have killed him to have to stop at that moment. "Well then here," he reached between them and grabbed hold of himself. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a small smile, putting his hand on her hip. "You want it?" he whispered, nudging the tip of his cock inside her.

"I need it," she replied smiling. Hermione closed her eyes, and revelled in the feeling of sinking onto Harry's cock; feeling his body fill her and hearing his breath hitch in his throat. She moved slowly all the way onto him, then found his mouth again and kissed him. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. "Merlin, I love you." 

"I love you, too," Harry replied, his voice oozing with emotion. "So much."

She leaned back and remained still for a moment, until she felt Harry begin leading her with the hand he held on her hip. He had a small smile on his face, truly enjoying being able to watch Hermione be in control. She opened her eyes and began moving above him, watching him closely as she started a steady rocking rhythm, but soon had to close her eyes again to concentrate on the pleasurable feelings that were quickly starting to invade her own body. 

She felt his large powerful hands reach up to cup her breasts, exploring her body affectionately; the pleasure inside her building with every breath. They fit perfectly into to his hands, the soft velvety feel making him harder than he thought possible. Her nipples perked as his thumbs brushed over them repeatedly, Hermione moaning softly at the feel of his hands on her body. Harry leaned up and planted kisses along her throat. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear, giving her nipples a small pinch. Hermione moaned again, making Harry's body twitch with heightened desire. His mouth found hers, his tongue diving in and tasting every last inch of her mouth while his hand continued to knead her breasts. Hermione's hip movements instantly started to quicken, as Harry's hands left her breasts to glide up her back and over her shoulders. Breaking the kiss and tilting her head back slowly, Hermione allowed herself get lost in the feeling of Harry pushing her down onto him as he thrust up into her; his movements also speeding up a bit.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw her enter a world filled only with pleasure, and then dropped his hands just above her hips to encourage her to lean back further if she wished. She did, and her breasts were now deliciously exposed to him, but all he could do was lick his lips as she grabbed his shoulders and started to move against him even faster. There was something indescribable about watching Hermione riding him, seeing her eyes tighten with concentration and feeling her body clench around him each time he thrust up into her. He was breaking out into a light sweat from the pure elation of the feeling, but he loved even more watching her enjoy taking control of the moment. As he felt Hermione's thighs start to clench, he took her hips into his hands and began thrusting up faster.

Hermione's heart was beating fast as she opened her eyes to see Harry watching her intently. The way he was pushing up into her to as she rode against him felt incredible, and suddenly she felt the urge to kiss him again. Her mouth pressed against him with desire, and her fingers left his shoulders to dig into his hair, still gasping at the feel of him repeatedly pressing hard into her. "Oh, Harry," she called out in a tiny voice. She grabbed his head and hugged it had close to her chest, then felt an explosion erupt deep within her. 

Harry didn't stop moving, knowing that Hermione's orgasm was continuing in waves as she held him against her tightly, her body going rigid. He desperately tried to hold on, but her muscles were clenching around his cock so tight, he knew he didn't have a chance. He let out a deep moan, and felt himself come hard as he thrust up a few more times inside her. He rode out his own orgasm as he felt Hermione completely collapse against him, and then wrapped his arms around her snugly, not wanting to break the closeness of the moment just yet.

It took a few minutes for their breathing to return to normal. "Wow," Harry murmured against her chest. "That was..."

"Beautiful?" Hermione offered, lovingly stroking his hair.

Harry just grinned against her breasts, and then sharply fell backwards taking him with her. Hermione squealed surprised at his action, but laughed after they hit the bed. Still giggling, she swept her hair aside, leaned her arms across his chest, and rested her chin on top of them. It was no real surprise to her to see that Harry had already closed his eyes. Oh well, she felt perfectly happy to just gaze at him for a while.

"I can feel you staring at me," Harry told her with his eyes still closed.

"I can't help it," Hermione said. "You're just so darn cute."

Harry peeked at her. "That's just what a man wants to hear from a naked woman lying on top of him," he said sarcastically.

"Ok," Hermione said raising her eyebrows. "How's this? I can't help it; you're just so darn fuckable."

"Better," Harry replied as he reached out to stroke her face.

"So are we really gonna do this?" Hermione asked. "Just stay in bed all day."

"You got plans to do anything else?" Harry enquired, already knowing the answer.

"No, you know I want to stay right here all day."

"Thank Merlin, for that," Harry said wiggling his hips a little.

"Oh my," Hermione's eyes went wide as she felt Harry's dick hardening within her. It hadn't even been a minute and he was clearly ready to go again, not that she was complaining. Before she had time to process another thought, Harry flipped her over onto her back, careful not to slip out of her.

"This is what you get for your, darn fuckable comment," he told her huskily.

"I must remember to say it more often," Hermione said grasping his shoulder.

Harry nodded, willing himself to remind her from time to time. "It's my turn to ride you."

"Knock yourself out," she breathed, then bought his face down for a kiss as he began sliding leisurely in and out of her.

Harry swallowed her small moans of pleasure, and continued exploring her mouth with his tongue as he thrust into her in a slow, steady rhythm. Hermione soon let herself drown once again in the feelings of his soft lips, which left hers to run along her jaw and trail down her throat. His kisses were searing their way across her shoulder and collarbone, adding to the elation that she was already feeling from his big, pulsating cock gliding deeply in and out of her wetness.

"Ahhh," she moaned loudly, loving the feel of his soft skin beneath her fingers as she dug her nails into the rippling muscles in his back. The glistening sweat that had covered them from their previous romp was still present, along with the sweat from their present act, was enabling Harry to glide effortlessly along her.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out again, but was powerless to stop the loud gasp from escaping from her throat, and her eyes widening as Harry pushed inside her again, this time particularly hard. He stayed still within her and gazed down at her gorgeous face. Not once breaking eye contact, he reached up for one of the hands Hermione had placed on his shoulder, and then kissed her softly as he led it slowly down her body. Hermione didn't resist, and allowed him to lead her hand over her breasts, down her flat stomach, until she finally felt the place where they intimately joined.

He let go and raised himself up on his hands. "Touch yourself for me," he whispered, still gazing into her eyes. He had to smile when Hermione blushed red, but couldn't believe it when soon after her face returned to normal colour, he felt small fingers lightly brushing against the part of his cock he had let slide out. Looking down between them, he was amazed to find Hermione's nimble fingers exploring herself familiarly. With his eyes glued to this the most personal of acts, he saw himself start sliding in and out of her again, as well as Hermione fondle herself. Harry could not believe that she was doing this for him.

He had to admit that he thought of it was a long shot when he requested it, he was expecting a slap in the face or at least a look of disgust, he didn't think she'd actually do it! It was the sexiest, most erotic thing she had done for him, and the fact that she trusted him enough to actually do something so personal in front of him made it all the more sweeter.

Looking back up at Hermione, he saw her biting her lip with her eyes shut tightly, she was obviously well on her way to euphoria. "Come on princess," he whispered softly, speeding his thrusts up. He started pumping into her with added intensity. After what he had just seen he was sure that his head was going to explode. Harry took another glance down between them and saw Hermione's fingers now working furiously against herself, and his cock slamming in and out of her, then looked back up at her. "Oh fuck, Hermione I can't..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence as he felt a familiar stirring below his stomach. He knew where it was going next, and it was heading there fast.

Hermione used her free hand to claw at his back. "No! Just...a little more," she panted, trying to meet his erratic thrusts. Harry would never know how he did it, but he managed to hold on for the few more moments Hermione needed, and drove into a few more times. It wasn't long before both of them began shuddering.

Harry pushed in hard one final time, and went rigid as he hit his release. "Ahhh, fuck!!" he yelled as he hit his peak, trembling as he continued to empty inside of her. He could only watch below him in awe, as Hermione finally cried out louder than she ever had before.

"Oh Merlin, you feel so good!" she moaned, she was in heaven. It was the most intense orgasm that either of them had experienced.

Harry couldn't hold himself up any longer and collapsed on top of her, falling face down into the pillow beside her head. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his shoulder tenderly. She shivered gleefully when she felt his cock twitch inside of her. _"How the fuck can he still be hard after that?" _she thought in amazement, then heard Harry mumble something in the pillow. "Did you say something?" she asked him gently, having no clue what he'd said.

Harry raised his head from the pillow just enough to see her face. "I said because of you."

"Because of me, what?" she asked confused.

"That's how I can still be hard," he replied winking.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, now realising what he had done. "We talked about this and we agreed that you wouldn't pull Legilimency on me unless you had my permission!" She was trying to be serious, but his gorgeous 'just been thoroughly fucked' face was making it impossible, so she closed her eyes in defeat. "It's so unfair that you can do it without looking into my eyes!" she grumbled, her lids fluttering open again. "At least then I'd know what you were up to."

Harry just grinned cheekily at her; he knew she wasn't really mad with him. She never was after they made love. Hermione was always happy and thinking happy thoughts afterwards and funny thoughts as it turns out, which is the only reason he went in her mind without permission. "I am sorry," he said, not really meaning it.

"Do you think that just because I had an orgasm that I'll let you get away with anything?" she asked playfully.

"No," Harry kissed her gently. "But because you had one fucking mind blowing, orgasm," he told her boldly. Hermione giggled, and then closed her eyes in contentment as Harry nuzzled back into her neck lovingly.

Hugging him tightly to her she said, "I love, you."

"And I love you," he replied against her neck. "Love of my life."

Hermione smiled with happiness, and hugged him even tighter.

**** 

_Anyone else need cooling down? lol. Hit that review button, I really need to know what you thought of this chapter._


	27. Chapter 27

_AN: Just so you're not confused, in the story whenever a phone call takes place, the character on the other end of the phone will be written in italics. I hope that's ok and doesn't spoil the flow for you, it shouldn't do. If you have any other suggestions on how I could handle it, please feel free to let me know, I believe it to be a big weakness for me. X_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 27

****

The clock on their bedside table read 4.07pm, but Harry and Hermione were still snuggled up together fast asleep in bed. They were completely worn out from all the drama which happened at her parent's house, all of the honesty about what was going on with their damning photo, and all of the sex they had had throughout the day.

The phone on their beside table suddenly began to ring loudly. Hermione, who was up until that moment resting peacefully on Harry's chest, frowned at the disturbance but kept her eyes closed. The damn phone kept ringing and Hermione eventually gave up. She reached over Harry to answer it, waking him up in the process.

"Hello?" she greeted groggily, holding the sheets up over her chest.

"_Hello, Hermione," _the voice on the other end of the phone said_. "It's me, Neville."_

"Oh, hi Neville," she said with a small yawn.

"_I'm terribly sorry, I've woken you haven't I?"_

"Oh, don't worry about it, Nev," she said looking at the clock. "It's about time I was up."

"_I'm really sorry to be a pain, but is Harry about? I'd really like to speak to him if possible."_

"Yeah sure he's right here, hold on." Hermione handed the phone to Harry, and then settled back down onto his chest.

"Hi Nev," Harry said yawning himself. "What can I do for you?"

"_Harry, I'm in really big trouble and need your help."_

"Well what's the matter, are you ok?" Harry asked sounding worried. Hermione looked up from his chest sharply, showing concern herself at his tone of voice.

"_I've got a date tonight and I could really use some advice."_

Harry sighed relieved. "Damn it Nev, I thought you were being held hostage or something."

"_Oh no, nothing like that."_

"So you have a date, that's a good thing isn't it?" As the words left Harry's mouth, Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, also relieved that it wasn't anything too serious. She settled back down into her favourite position on his chest, and continued to watch Harry's expressions as he spoke with their friend.

"_The thing is Harry, I don't really have any idea what to do, or say for that matter. I'm starting to wish I'd just told Dean no."_

"Wait a minute, what's Dean got to do with this?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"_It's kind of a double date," he said cringing._

"You're going out on a double date with Dean?" Harry asked in amazement.

Hermione, who had been listening closely with interest, raised her eyebrows high in equal surprise as if to say, 'good luck with that'.

"_Yes, and I just know that I'm going to make a complete fool of myself."_

"Neville, I don't know what it is your expecting me to say to you," Harry told him. "The only real advice I can think to give you is, just be yourself."

"_But what do women, you know, like to talk about?" he asked._

"Anything, but every woman is different you now that," Harry told him honestly. Hermione couldn't take anymore of this; she scooted further up his chest and rested on his shoulder. She had to know exactly what this conversation was about, and in order to do that she needed to hear what Neville was saying. Harry grinned down at his girlfriend; her level of curiosity was borderline funny sometimes. The call wasn't that personal so he didn't mind her listening in; she might even be able to offer better advice than he could. In fact, he was sure of it.

"_Well yes. But the thing is Harry; I have no experience at all at this kind of thing."_

"What are you talking about? Harry asked, clearly believing that statement was untrue. "You've been out on dates."

"_Yes I have, and they're all my friends now," Neville said sounding miserable. "Lets face it Harry, women don't want to date me. They want to talk to me about their dates."_

Hermione decided she had listened long enough; she took the phone out from Harry's grip and placed it against her face. "Neville! Who has been filling your head full of this rubbish?! Was it, Dean?!" Harry shook his head in amusement. Hermione was really something.

"_Hermione?" Neville voiced quietly confused._

"You are one of the sweetest people on this planet and I'll have you know that women love that quality in a man," she told him.

"_You've been listening all this time?" Neville enquired, he didn't sound angry though._

"I thought maybe you'd like a woman's view," Hermione said.

"_I would have asked for it from the start if I hadn't been so embarrassed," he told her shyly. "I mean this is what I'm talking about Hermione, we've know each other for years and I can't even ask you myself for advice about girls!"_

"Neville, there is nothing to be embarrassed about," she said trying to make him feel better. "But, and it's very rare that I say this, I agree with Harry." Harry looked at her in mock offense and received a flick of the brows. "You should be yourself."

"_But Dean—"_

"Don't listen to him," she advised in slight disgust. "He talks out of his arse and has never had a relationship last longer than a quidditch match! He's a womaniser, plain and simple."

"Ouch," Harry smirked quietly.

Hermione loved Dean to pieces; he was one of their closest friends and funniest, but it was obvious to everyone he wasn't boyfriend material. She had no doubt he knew how to shag women, but he didn't know how to connect with them on an emotional level. He was renowned to all of them as being the friend who enjoyed casual sex, or in Dean's own words, 'flings without strings'. Neither Hermione, nor the rest of their click ever seriously condemned him for it. Sure they got their digs in diplomatically or when they joked about things in general, but most of the time they just let him get on with it. It wasn't really any of their business, but Hermione would be damned if she was going to let him try and encourage Neville to sink to his level.

"What time is your date?" she asked.

"_7.00."_

"Great," Hermione glanced at the clock. "That gives us just under three hours. Get round here sharpish and we'll prep you."

"_Prep me?" _

"We'll try to make you feel less nervous," Hermione elaborated.

"_I'll be right there."_

Hermione smiled and put the phone down, then noticed Harry's crestfallen face. "What's wrong?"

"Does this mean we have to get out of bed and put clothes on?"

****

Twenty minutes later and there was a knock at the door. Hermione opened it and greeted their guest cheerfully. "Hi, Nev."

"Hi, Hermione," Neville didn't move and looked frightened to death.

Hermione chuckled. "Boy do we have out work cut out for us."

Harry appeared behind Hermione. "Hi there, Neville. Are you planning on coming in anytime soon or you just going to stand there all night?"

Neville laughed nervously and finally walked into the apartment. He was already dressed in his best clothes and it was noticed by both Harry and Hermione that he'd done something he'd never done before, he had gelled his hair back. He saw them looking at him strangely and frowned. "It's too much isn't it?"

"What?" Harry and Hermione replied at the same time.

"The hair," Neville pointed to his head. "I look silly don't I?"

"No," came two replies.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Nothing, just...it's..."

"I think what Harry is trying to say, is that we've never seen you look so...James Bond before," Hermione said.

"James Bond is good though right?" Neville asked.

"Oh yeah," Hermione gushed.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his fiancées comment. "I didn't know you were into him."

"Every girl's into James Bond," she gushed again. Neville looked at Harry and nodded in agreement.

"He didn't wear hair gel though," Harry said.

"Sean Connery did," Hermione said dreamily.

"The best Bond," Neville threw in.

"That's debatable," Harry quipped.

"Who do you thinks' the best Bond then?" Hermione asked interested.

"Roger Moore," Harry answered simply.

"Really?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"He was suave," Harry added.

Hermione was about to respond when Neville spoke. "Erm guys, this conversation is fascinating but, I could really use some help here."

"We'll finish this later," Hermione told Harry, before they both turned their attention to Neville. "You guys go take a seat while I get us some drinks. And Harry?"

"Yes darling," he smiled innocently.

"Do not scare him," she said sternly.

Harry pretended to look offended but he failed. No matter what situations they were in, Hermione knew the men always made fun of each other and took the piss out of each others unfortunate shortcomings whenever possible. Harry reluctantly agreed not to make fun and lead Neville over to the settee. He glanced over to Hermione and saw that she was busy in the kitchen area, before he started to speak to Neville in a hushed tone.

"Look, there is something you can do for your nerves," Harry told him.

"There is?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "But if I tell you this, you have to promise me that afterwards you forget that the entire conversation ever took place."

"O-kay," Neville agreed confused.

Harry leaned closer to Neville's ear. "About half an hour before you go out, shoot your load."

"Excuse me?" Neville asked shocked.

"You know...wank off," Harry said to make it more clear.

"I know what you meant, Harry," Neville said distressed. "What good would that do?"

"You should know it makes you more relaxed, Nev." Neville's mouth bobbed up and down. "Don't try and deny it, we all do it."

"You really think it will work?"

"Of course it will. The way I see it you've got two choices, you can either come in the comfort of your own home where there is no one about? Or you can come in your pants when you're sitting across from her?" Neville looked horrified but was beginning to see the meaning of Harry's madness. "That's the only reason you're nervous mate, you're testosterones are jumping up and down in there," Harry explained and pointed to Neville's crotch. "They're just desperate to get out and travel to that woman's paradise. Believe me I know."

"You mean...you've done it yourself?"

"Are you kidding me? It got me through school," Harry told him truthfully. "I was doing it like five, six times a day."

"Wh...what...why?" Neville stammered. "Why... would you need to do it that often?"

"The reason is currently making drinks in the kitchen," Harry smiled.

Neville looked past Harry at the witch in the kitchen. "Hermione?"

"Yep," Harry answered.

"How long did that...you know...go on for?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd say, pretty much all the way trough school right up until we started sleeping together."

"That long?" Neville asked surprised. "Wow."

"I'm telling you Nev, it was painful," Harry admitted. "I mean I spent almost all day everyday with her, and it was becoming impossible to be within a metre of her without getting a raging hard on. I had to do something, it was embarrassing."

"And you're not saying this just to make me feel better, you really did it that much?" Neville checked.

"Nev, I swear," Harry said adamantly. "When I finally got to make love to Hermione for the first time, I felt as though I cheated on my wrist."

Neville laughed at his friend's comment, and then stopped abruptly as Hermione approached them carrying drinks. "And just what are you guys laughing about?"

"Oh you know...man talk," Harry replied vaguely, then affectionately caressed her thigh as she put the drinks on the table."

"Sex then?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"Come ere you," Harry said, then pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek excessively.

Hermione threw an arm around his neck and looked at Neville. "Well?"

"Erm...harry was just giving me some tips on how to become more relaxed."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah right. And just what did he suggest, masturbation?" She laughed some more as Harry and Neville looked at her in disbelief. She soon stopped when she noticed their looks. "What?"

"How could you possibly know that that's what I...suggested?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes. Neville too looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't," she squeaked nervously. "I don't."

Harry regarded her with wide eyes. There was no way she could have done something similar to him back in school. Could she? It was something that he wasn't going to ask in front of Neville, it would only cause embarrassment, but he would remember to ask her the next time they were alone.

Neville cleared his throat. "What else?"

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, happy that the subject had been changed.

"What shall I talk to her about?"

"I don't know, ask her what she wants out of life," Hermione suggested. "Women love it when they think a man takes a genuine interest in anything besides her breasts."

Harry just nodded in agreement. "What's her name anyway?"

"Kimberly Beaumont."

"Kimberly Beaumont," Harry echoed. "That sounds like a porn star name."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"She's got porno boobs," Neville laughed.

"Neville!" Hermione chastised in shock. "That sounds like something Dean would say."

"See," Harry chirped. "You're getting more confident by the second."

Neville felt complimented whilst Hermione just stared at her fiancé disapprovingly.

****

Neville had reluctantly but thankfully taken Harry's counsel before he left his flat. He was currently sat in a booth at The Three Broomsticks opposite the beautiful Kimberly Beaumont, shuddering at what might have happened had he not taken Harry's advice. She was striking, and Neville couldn't help but wonder why an earth she would be interested in him. Dean was sat beside him with eyes for no one except the witch sitting in front of him, Natasha Foreman. They had been chatting animatedly ever since they'd sat down and not once gave Neville or Kimberly a second glance. Neville started to fidget; neither he nor Kimberly had spoken in over five minutes.

"So you're a herboligist?" Kimberly asked as she flicked a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "That sounds interesting."

"Really?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Sure," Kimberly replied. "Plants right?"

"Yes," Neville said, feeling happy to talk about something he knew almost everything about. "But it's more than just plants, its magical nature in general. But plants are my main area."

"You must be really smart," Kimberly said leaning forward. She crossed her arms and leant them on the table.

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Neville blushed.

"Modest too," Kimberly added in a flirty voice.

Neville held his breath when he saw Kimberly look at him like she wanted to eat him. "I.." he squeaked, then cleared his throat before he tried to speak again. "I'm writing a book at the moment; maybe you could read it for me sometime and give me an honest opinion on what you think. That is, if you want too?"

"I'd love too," she replied smiling. "What's it called?"

"Magical water plants of the Caribbean," he replied. "It's a follow up to-"

"Magical water plants of the Mediterranean," she finished for him.

"How would you-"

"Neville, just because I'm blonde it doesn't mean that I don't read," she said playfully.

"Oh, no I would never imply...that you...aren't..."

Kimberly giggled at her date's stuttering, he really was adorable. "Maybe we should get some more wine to wash down your foot."

Neville just laughed. Even though he was still nervous and terrified of making a fool of himself, something about this girl made him relax and feel at ease.

****

She could feel him sneaking glances at her through the corner of her eye from the other end of the settee. He was pretending to be engrossed in the TV, as she idly flipped through a magazine. She flipped over a few more pages and decided she couldn't take it anymore. "What?!"

Harry jumped at Hermione's shrill voice. "Sorry?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What I'm not allowed to look at you?" Harry asked.

"Not like that, no."

"Like what?"

"Like you want to know something but you're afraid to ask me."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head and looked back at the TV. "Forget it, its not important."

"No tell me."

Harry turned on the settee to give her his full attention. "You know earlier when I gave some advice to Neville?"

"Yes."

"How did you know what I was telling him?"

"It was a guess, Harry."

"Strange guess," Harry smirked. "Unless of course, it was because you would have done the same thing in that situation."

Hermione threw the magazine aside. "Just what are you trying to imply, Mr Potter?"

"Nothing I'm just curious."

"Believe it or not Harry, but most women are able to overcome nerves without having to sexually relieve themselves."

Harry smiled cockily. "I'm not talking about most women darling, I'm talking about you."

Hermione fiddled with a loose bit of cotton on her blouse. "Ok fine. I admit that when we were in school, on _the odd_ occasion I would feel the need to...ease some of my tension shall we say."

"Uh-huh," Harry responded knowingly.

"Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry could see that she was getting embarrassed, although he had no idea why she should in front of him. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"Thank you," she said appreciatively. "So when do you want to tell everyone our news?"

"Whenever you like, darling," he replied, scooting closer to her.

"Well, since everyone knows that we're together anyway, I'm sure that there will be no harm in telling them that we're getting married," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But seeing as its so early maybe we should wait a while to tell people about the other thing."

Harry gently placed a hand to her stomach. "You mean our little one?"

"I've heard that its bad luck," she said softly.

"If that's what you want," Harry smiled. "Though I really believe that we've had all the bad luck we're gonna get."

"Yeah?" she asked sceptically.

Harry nodded. "I do."

Hermione covered his hand that was resting on her belly. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell some people, I mean my parents already know after all."

"I was hoping you would say that," Harry said cheerfully. "I'm just far too excited to be able to keep it from our friends for much longer."

"I know," Hermione said knowing exactly how he felt, it was excruciating not being able to tell the girls and it had only been a couple of days.

Harry suddenly remembered that someone else knew of the pregnancy and he still hadn't told Hermione about it. "I hope that you're not mad at me, but Remus knows."

"He does?"

"I told him this morning at work," Harry admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first."

Hermione tenderly stroked his face. "Don't be," she told him soothingly. "I know how close you are to him and that you see him as a father like figure, darling. I'm happy he was one of the first to know."

Harry leaned up and kissed her softly. "Thank you."

Hermione gazed at him with nothing but love in her eyes. There was something that she had wanted to talk to him about all day and she decided that now was the perfect time. "Harry?"

"Mmm."

"There's something that I wanted to run past you...its not the be all and end all if you don't agree...you know don't feel pressured if it's not something that you-"

"Hermione, what is it that you want to tell me?" Harry asked her with a smile. Hermione flustered was a very cute thing to see in his opinion.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'd really like to be married before our baby's born."

"Ok," he replied instantly, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Hermione looked at him in surprise, she didn't know her reasons for thinking it but she didn't believe that he would agree so easily. "Ok?"

"Sure."

"You don't need time to think about it or -"

"What's there to think about?" he asked, the smile still present on his face.

The excitement his answer caused was still flowing through Hermione at full speed; she was overjoyed she was going to get her wish. "It's not too fast for you?"

Harry took her left hand in his and raised it so that it was in between their faces. The ring on her finger was sparkling brightly enough to blind. "The second I put this on your finger it should have made my intentions quite clear. It should have told you that I'm ready to marry you."

"I know that but--"

"But nothing," Harry said lightly. "You should know that I'd marry you tomorrow if you wanted me to."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes glistening with happiness at how sweet he was being.

"Really," he replied. He kissed her hand then covered it with his own. "I guess we should start planning your dream wedding as soon as possible then."

"You're sure that this is what you want?" Hermione asked sounding really excited.

"It is." He laughed when Hermione nearly knocked him on his back from the sheer force of the hug she had just enveloped him in. "So we got just under nine months tops right?"

Hermione pulled back to look at him. "Wrong. I don't want to be showing that much either so we have three months tops."

Harry was about to speak again but Hermione had already jumped off of the settee and almost broke into a sprint as she went to their bedroom. "What are you doing?" he shouted to her from the living room.

"Calling my mother of course," came back the reply.

He looked over to the direction of their bedroom with immeasurable happiness going through him, Hermione's joy and excitement the cause of it. It then started to sink in; he and Hermione were going to be married within three months. Harry smiled even wider.

****

It was nearing the end of the night and Neville and Kimberly were increasingly becoming uncomfortable, although, not with each other. The source of their discomfort was that halfway between one of their conversations, Dean and Natasha had asked them if they could switch places in the booth. Neville saw no harm and moved so that Natasha could go and sit next to Dean. That was over fifteen minutes ago, and the couple still hadn't come up for air.

"You'll have to excuse my friend," Neville said feeling embarrassed.

Kimberly smiled at him. "Don't be, my friend is just as bad. I have a feeling I will be going home tonight without my roommate."

"I can come home with you if you like?" Neville blurted out. He didn't realise how it sounded until Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "Not like that! I mean...I'd be happy to see that you get home safely."

"I'm happy to say that I've got apparition down to a tee," Kimberly commented.

"Of course," Neville said. "What shall we do about them?" he asked, referring to Dean and Natasha who were still snogging away without a care in the world.

"I don't think they'll notice if we slip out."

They left the booth without their friends noticing and left the pub. Once they were outside, both of them faced each other not really knowing what to say next.

"I really enjoyed getting to know you better, Neville," Kimberly said breaking the silence.

"Me too," Neville said, sad that the night was coming to a close. "Our first meeting wasn't exactly the best."

Neville blushed causing the girl in front of him to giggle softly; she remembered it only too well. "I have to admit that I've never had my breasts make a man pass out before."

Neville blushed even more. "I'm so sorry," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"It was cute," she said getting closer to him.

Neville mustered up all the courage he could to get out what he wanted to say at that moment. "I'd really like to see you again."

"You would?" she smiled.

"Yes," Neville replied.

"Well you'll have to if you want me to critique your book," she told him playfully.

"Right," Neville said feeling stupid. He was having the familiar feeling that he had just made another friend.

Kimberly noticed how nervous he looked and immediately felt bad for teasing. She had never been out with a guy who lacked so much confidence, or arrogance to use a better term. She had to admit that she was finding Neville irresistible at that moment. "Neville, if you want me to go on another date with you, all you have to do is ask."

"Really?" Neville asked, not quite believing his luck. Kimberly didn't say anything, instead she leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his. It didn't last very long but when Kimberly leaned back she was glad to see it had the desired effect. It took a while for his eyes to flutter back open but when they did, Neville couldn't help the goofy smile that started to grace his face. "Wow."

"Ask me," she said softly.

"Would you like to go out with me again?"

"I would love to," Kimberly grinned. "And I think it will be a lot better too if we're alone next time."

Neville nodded his head in agreement; Dean and Natasha would definitely not present on their second date.

****

The next day, Harry went into work feeling happy and fully refreshed. He had sorted everything out with Hermione, was getting married in 3 moths, and had a lead in the case that caused he and Hermione so much anguish in the past weeks. Life was sweet.

Harry went straight to Draco's office when he arrived at the ministry. He knocked firmly on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Come in," Draco shouted from the other side of the door.

Harry opened the door but didn't enter the office. "Ready to catch a sneak?"

"Got the warrant?" Draco asked, amused at his friends happy demeanour. Harry just raised the scroll that was in his hand in reply. "Ok then, let's go."

Harry and Draco had no problem finding the place where Geoffrey Caldwell resided, they had been to Knockturn Alley so many times because of work that finding there way around was now second nature to them. They entered the Dark Place building and found the flat number they were looking for, 6A.

"Ready," Draco asked his partner.

"Oh yes," Harry replied.

Draco knocked on the door and it wasn't long before they could hear movement from the other side. Seconds later they came face to face with the chubby balding man they were looking for. Both aurors noticed him flinch the second he saw Harry looking at him menacingly. His face had just given him away and proved his guilt then and there; this was going to be easy.

"Geoffrey Caldwell?" Draco asked, wanting the man to confirm his identity.

"Yes," the man snivelled.

"We're here on official Ministry business and we have reasons to believe that you can help us with our enquiries," Draco said firmly.

"What enquiries?" Geoffrey asked feigning innocence.

"You know damn well why we're here," Harry said in a deadly tone. "Now let us in or I'll break your neck in this doorway!"

Geoffrey opened his door and let Harry and Draco in. He led them into the living room and stood as far away from them as he could get. "What's this all about?"

"Hermione Granger and I had a photograph taken of us sometime ago in a moment that we would've liked to have kept private," Harry told him darkly. "Not long after, I received that picture with a note. Do you know what it said?"

"No," Geoffrey said honestly.

Harry walked closer to him under the watchful eye of Draco. "It basically said that if I didn't leave Hermione, that the photo would be made public."

"Well that's a shame, but I don't see what this has to do with me."

Draco got closer also. "We know it was you who took it so you can drop the act."

Geoffrey gulped hard. "You can prove that can you?" he asked, with the last bit of audacity he had left.

Draco held out an enlarged picture of Geoffrey holding the camera in the mirror's reflection. "Yes we can."

Geoffrey looked at the picture and knew the game was up. "So I took a picture, so what? I didn't send you any note."

Harry's patience was starting to wear thin. "I didn't say that you did. Someone asked you to get something on Hermione and I that could potentially damage us, and I want their name right now."

"I don't know anything."

Harry was getting angrier by the second and eventually blew his lid. He went right up to Geoffrey and pressed the tip of his wand forcefully into his neck. "Let me put it terms you can understand then! You either tell me who this person is or I'll fuck you up so bad they'll need your dental records to indentify you after I'm through with you!"

"He will you know," Draco said, backing up the threat to scare Geoffrey even more. "I've seen him do it." The man's eyes widened. "It's not a pretty sight."

"I don't know his...his name," the man stuttered. "He wouldn't tell me."

"Then what do you know?!" Harry demanded, his eyes blazing. "I know how seedy little men like you operate; you wouldn't take a job of this magnitude without having an insurance policy, even if the person you're working for does scare the living shit out of you!"

"I followed him a few times, after he came to me that is," Geoffrey conceded. "He lives in Bayswater, muggle London. That's all I do know I swear."

"Bayswater?" Harry repeated in slight shock, he only knew of one person who lived there, and that individual wasn't stupid enough to try something like this, was he?

"That," Geoffrey continued. "And that he has a twisted fascination with you and Granger."

Harry knew right there and then for sure who the culprit was, and that the person who sprung into his mind was indeed stupid enough to try something like this. He removed his wand from Geoffrey's neck. "Fucking bastard!" he spat.

"What?" Draco asked noticing Harry's shift of mood.

"Atkins!" Harry said with an edge to his voice.

"Steven?" Draco queried in disbelief. "That pompous arse mummy's boy?"

"I'll kill him," Harry stated dangerously.

Geoffrey remained scared. "I swear I had no idea how what he needed it for."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "You didn't give a shit what he needed it for did you? As long as the price was right! The fact that he came to you, the extortionist, should have ticked you off!"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Geoffrey snivelled.

"What do you think, Harry?" Draco asked his partner.

"Let him be."

"What?" Draco gasped.

"Er, what?" Geoffrey echoed.

"Harry, we can bring this little shit up on charges the length of our arms combined," Draco voiced, outraged at Harry's suggestion. "We should take him to ministry right now, and place him into custody! "

"Draco, don't you get it?" Harry grinned at Geoffrey. "He's an informer now."

Draco started to grin too. "Oh, yeah that's right. That a punishment in itself." Geoffrey started looking furiously between them.

"I would hate to think what could happen to him, if his big, bad friends on the street ever found out that he helped aurors with enquiries," Harry said smugly, taking much pleasure in seeing Geoffrey cower.

"He'd be safer in jail," Draco said.

Harry got right in Geoffrey's face. "Consider this a final warning," he told him gravely. "You stay out of trouble, you stay the fuck away from Hermione and I and anybody who knows us!"

Geoffrey swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Yes, auror Potter."

"Live in fear," Draco snarled.

With that Harry and Draco disapparated.

****

Ginny Malfoy was in bed twiddling her thumbs. She woke up that morning with terrible sickness which she knew was purely down to being pregnant. She called work and told Luna that there was no way she could make it in, and that she just needed a rest day. The problem was that as the day went on she began feeling much better. So better in fact that she called Draco and told him that if he wasn't really all that busy at work, that maybe he could skive off and join her for the rest of the day in bed. Draco told her that that wasn't a bad idea and that it shouldn't be a problem, he just needed to take care of something that shouldn't take all that long and that he'd call her in about an hour. That was two hours ago.

The phone rang and Ginny quickly answered it. "Well it's about fucking time!" Ginny snapped. "Now get home right now and do me!"

"_Is that your standard greeting to everyone nowadays?"_

"Oh sorry, Hermione," Ginny apologised not embarrassed in the slightest. "I thought you were Draco, he was supposed to call me over an hour ago."

"_I tried calling you at work but you weren't there. Is everything ok?" Hermione asked._

"Yeah, everything is fine," Ginny told her. "I just felt a bit sick this morning but it's gone off now. So what's your story?"

"_I'm just calling to see if you guys are free on Saturday night," Hermione replied._

"Of course we are Hermione, Draco and I are married now and expecting, which pretty much means we've moulded into boring farts with nothing to do at weekends," Ginny joked.

"_Great," Hermione said happily. "Leave it open and come to mine and Harry's. We're having a little get together."_

"Ooh exciting," Ginny said. "Is everyone else up for it?"

"_Luna and Ron have said they'll be there as have Seamus and Lavender, just waiting for Dean and Neville to get back to us."_

"What's the occasion?" Ginny asked.

"_You'll just have to wait and see."_

"Ooh, and secrecy Miss Granger," Ginny said playfully. "I can hardly wait."

"_Good, well I best get off the phone in case Draco's trying to get through to you," Hermione said. "Call me in the week?"_

"As always," Ginny told her. "Luv ya babe, bye."

"_Bye."_

****

_The reviews I get for this story continue to overwhelm and inspire me, so thank you so much you guys for taking the time to do so, I really hope you carry on leaving me your thoughts. x_


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: Here is another, hope you like._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 28

****

Draco and Harry returned to the ministry and immediately told Remus what they had found out. They informed him that Geoffrey admitted he had been hired by a wizard who lived in Bayswater, whom was also obsessed with Harry and Hermione. Remus took in all the information and was at first surprised that Hermione's ex would do something like this. To be truthful he didn't know that much about him, Hermione had kept her relationship with Steven very private when she was with him, he only ever found out what he was like after Harry had told him about him. He never knew him personally but it was obvious to him that Steven Atkins was a bully; a bully whose mind was troubling to anyone who was sane. He looked worriedly over at Harry, who was pacing and hadn't sat down since he had entered the office which was well over an hour ago. He looked ready to kill.

"Why don't you just sit down for a bit, Harry?" Draco asked, he too sharing Remus's worry for his friend.

"I don't want to sit down!" Harry replied flatly. "I want to go to that little shit's home and string him up by his dick!"

"You need to calm down, Harry," Remus said gently.

Harry stopped pacing. "Don't tell me to calm down!" he spat in raw anger. "Not after what he put Hermione through! I swear if he comes within a mile of her I'll..." Harry was so livid he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"He wont," Draco said trying to calm him down.

"How do you know that?!" Harry asked in frustration. "The guy's not right in the head! He could be capable of anything!"

"Alright," Remus said standing up. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to send two aurors round to Steven's home tomorrow and they can bring him back here to the ministry for questioning."

Harry's eyes blazed. "I'll go get him myself thank you."

"No," Remus said firmly. "You will not."

"What?!" Harry voiced in outrage.

"You are far too close to this case, Harry," Remus tried to explain. "You were from the start, but in light of this new information I have no choice but to let someone else bring him in."

"Is this a fucking joke?!" Harry shouted. "That scumbag is trying to fuck with mine and Hermione's life, and you expect me to just stand back and let someone else deal with him?!"

Remus remained calm. "Harry, I can't honestly say with confidence that if I were to let you go round to that man's house, that you would be able to act in a professional manner and not let personal feelings get in the way of doing your job."

"I don't fucking believe this," Harry spat shaking his head. "You know what? It doesn't matter anyway. I'm gonna get my hands on that fucker and when I do, I'm gonna put his head through a wall! And there is nothing neither you nor anyone else can do about it!"

Harry headed for the door but was stopped a sharp voice.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, he sounded quite irritated himself this time. Harry turned to face him as Remus slowly leant forward on his knuckles against his desk. "Harry, I love you like you're my own but when we are in this building, I am your boss and you are my subordinate whether you like it or not. Now I want you to listen to me and listen well. Stay away from Steven Atkins. That is a direct order, are we clear?" Harry just glared at him and said nothing. "I asked you if we were clear?!" Remus repeated in a firmer voice.

"Yes," Harry replied in a deadly tone.

"Good," Remus said quietly.

Draco who hadn't said hardly anything remained silent and looked between the two hoping the situation had been defused. He hadn't seen Harry react like that in sometime and he couldn't help but agree with what Remus was saying. If Harry was face to face with Steven right now, he too wasn't sure whether Harry could remain calm, and not batter him.

Harry was still glaring at the man he considered his second father. "Am I allowed to leave now, boss?" he asked in a very cold sarcastic manner.

Harry would never know just how badly his attitude was affecting Remus at that moment. It was hurting the older man to have to do this but he only wanted what was best for both Harry and Hermione. Surely Harry could see that he would be no good at all to Hermione or their child if he was locked up in Azkaban for murder. If Harry wanted to hate him at that moment for looking out for him then so be it. "Go home Harry," he said tonelessly. "Go home and do what it is that you've always enjoyed doing for so long, take care of Hermione."

Harry opened the door without a second glance at either Remus or Draco, and slammed it on his way out.

"He can just be damn right scary at times can't he?" Draco said trying to lighten the situation, he could see how the whole conversation had affected Remus and felt bad for him. Remus just nodded and slowly sat down at his desk. "You know how he gets pal; you know what he's like when it comes to Hermione. When he thinks of harm being done to her, he just looses it."

"I know only too well, Draco," Remus said. "I hate that I had to do what I just did."

"I know you did," Draco understood completely. "But you did the right thing. I can't remember seeing him go off on one like he did just then for a while now. If he was to see Steven right now he'd kill him I'm sure, or at the very least comatose him. He just needs time to cool off."

"I hope you're right," Remus said quietly. He couldn't bear the thought of Harry hating him for too long.

****

Harry was grateful to know that Hermione would be there when he got home. He was glad she had taken another day off work and was planning to go back tomorrow. The anger inside him caused by today's breakthrough was fading but not quickly enough for his liking, he needed to see Hermione, she always managed to soothe him regardless of how bad his frame of mind was.

He entered the apartment and saw Hermione reading at the dinning room table. As soon as he walked through the door she looked up at him, clearly surprised that he was home at that time of the day. It was only 1.30pm. "Hi," she greeted him softly. Harry didn't need to say anything for her to know that something had happened at work to put him in his current mood, the fact that he was pissed off was written all over his face.

"Hi," he said dully as he hung up his cloak. He walked over to her, kissed her briefly on the lips and then sunk into the chair opposite her.

"I wasn't expecting you home so early," she said, putting aside a wedding dress magazine that she had purchased earlier in the day.

Harry noticed the magazine she had been reading and managed a small smile. "You've been looking for a dress?"

"Yeah," Hermione replied with a smile of her own. "These magazines sure spoil women for choice."

"See anything you like?" Harry asked.

"I've seen one or two," she answered coyly. "And they're ones that I can actually afford too which is a bonus."

Harry reached over the table and took her hand. "Whether you think you can afford it or not, you will have the dress that you want on our wedding day, and anything else you want for that matter if I've got anything to do with it."

Hermione didn't want to get into the usual disagreement that they had over money right at that moment, not when it was obvious that something was troubling him. "As much as I love you for saying that, we can argue about it later."

Harry chuckled softly; it was the exact response he was expecting from her. "Whatever you say, princess."

"What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. "I've not had the best day."

"I kind of figured," she said stroking his hand. "What happened?"

"I found out who's behind the whole photograph thing," he told her stiffly.

"You did?" Hermione asked sounding happy. "Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry replied monotonously.

"Well who is it?" Hermione prompted, not quite understanding why he wasn't happier about catching the culprit.

"It's Steven," Harry responded with distaste in his mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she processed what he had just told her. "Steven?" she repeated in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "Draco and I went to see Caldwell today; he said that he was hired by someone who lived in muggle London."

"But Harry that could be anybody."

"He lives in Bayswater."

Hermione had to admit there and then that the information Harry had just given her would only lead her to think of one person too, _him_. "Anything else?"

Harry shook his head in disgust. "Only that he has some kind of sick fascination with you and me."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly in an attempt to sort out the thoughts that were flying through her head in light of this information. She was sure that that snake was out of their lives for good, she certainly never wanted to lay eyes on him ever again. Steven Atkins had already caused enough pain in her life and she didn't want to have to go through that for a second time. Everything in her life was perfect at the moment and the last thing she needed was for that parasite to come along and try to ruin it all. She and Harry were finally happy and she would be damned if she was going to let anyone take that away from them now after all that they had been through. That was another potential problem. Harry. She would hate to think of what would happen if he ever got his hands on Steven. She knew it wouldn't be pretty and yes, Steven would deserve everything that he got, but Harry would be no good to her or their baby if he was in prison. "So what happens now?" she asked him softly.

"I wouldn't know," Harry replied sourly. "Remus took me off the case."

Hermione took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to say was going to make him furious. "Maybe that's for the best."

Harry wore a look of disbelief; he couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. He slowly took his hands from hers and sat back into his chair, not once breaking eye contact with her. "Excuse me?"

"Maybe its better that other aurors deal with it."

Harry folded his arms defensively. "Why is that?" he asked tightly.

"Let's face it, Harry," Hermione said standing up. "It's not like you're able to keep your temper under control when it comes to Steven. I mean look at you, we've only been talking about him for a couple of minutes and already that vain on the side of your head looks like it's going to burst any second now."

Hermione then walked over to the kitchen to make a cup of her special tea, Harry soon stood up and followed her. She didn't look at him when he reached her and instead just kept her eyes on the job at hand. Harry leaned against the counter and huffed dramatically when she continued to ignore him. "So you agree with Remus then?" he asked incensed.

"Yes I do," Hermione replied calmly, and then flicked on the kettle. "Would you like a drink?" she asked as she took a mug from the cupboard above her. Harry shook his head shortly signalling no.

"How can you take his side?!" Harry asked in a raised voice.

Hermione finally looked at him. "I'm on your side. I'm always on your side but it's like I told you once before, sometimes that means telling you things that you don't always like hearing. And right now I don't think it's a good idea for you to be anywhere near that arsehole!" Hermione turned her attentions back to the tea, her own anger beginning to build.

"Well thanks for having so much faith in me," Harry spat sarcastically.

Hermione flung the spoon that was in her hand to the counter and faced him again. "Fine! If Steven was right here in front of you right this second, what would you do?!"

"I'd kill him!" Harry yelled in a deadly tone.

"Good for you!" Hermione shouted mockingly. "And after that when you're sat in your dark, dirty little jail cell, you can spend the rest of your life knowing that it was your fault, and your fault alone that you never got to see your child grow up!"

Harry began feeling more irate when he realised there was nothing he could say to that comment. Hermione was absolutely right in what she was saying but he didn't want to admit that right now. He felt as though the world was against him today and all he wanted to do was vent some anger, something he knew was impossible now that Hermione had placed the ace card. He could think of nothing to do but just glare at her one last time, before heading to their bedroom so that he could sulk in peace.

Hermione didn't even watch him walk away. She turned around and continued to make her drink. She hated it when he acted like this but he needed to understand where she and Remus were coming from. Maybe using their child as part of an example was low, but it seemed to have had the desired effect. The minute she mentioned the possibility of him not seeing his child grow up should he act rash, she could see pain flicker in his eyes. Right then, she desperately wanted to follow him into the bedroom and make sure that he was alright, but she decided against it. She knew in instances like this that Harry needed to calm down on his own for a while. She wouldn't give him too long though, she desperately wanted to comfort him after the day that he'd had.

****

Draco never did make it home early that day, much to Ginny's disappointment. It was short notice to ask him to skive off work so it wasn't like she could be mad at him. He walked in just after 5.00pm, and looked positively shattered. She was lounging on the settee when she heard a distinct pop from the other room, he had just apparated in. He walked into their living room and sunk onto the settee beside her without even removing his cloak.

"You look completely fucked, and not in a good way," Ginny remarked.

Draco leant his head back against the settee and closed his eyes. "I feel completely fucked, and not in a good way," he said tiredly.

"So what kept you from me all day?" Ginny asked.

Draco leaned forward and opened his eyes. "We found out who's responsible for the blackmail campaign against Harry and Hermione."

"Who?" Ginny asked with increased interest.

Draco looked at her. "Steven."

"Steven?" Ginny asked confused. "Who's Ste--" it finally clicked. "No!"

"Yep."

"Hermione's creepy ex, Steven?" Ginny checked.

"That's the one," Draco confirmed. He stood up and finally removed his cloak.

"That bastard!" Ginny exclaimed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"Because he's crazy," Draco replied loosening his tie.

"So, what did you do? Please tell me that you went and beat the shit out of him!" Ginny said, hoping the answer was yes.

"I wish," Draco said, before walking over to the corner of the room where his whiskey decanter was.

Ginny's eyes followed him. "So what did you do then?"

Draco poured himself a drink and went back to join her on the settee. "We went and told Remus what we found out, during which, Harry completely lost his head and got us thrown off the job."

"So you didn't beat the shit out of him?" Ginny asked sounding disappointed.

"We got taken off the case because of how much we wanted to do that, Gin," Draco explained.

"So, what will happen to him now?"

"Remus told me that he and Kingsley would go and bring him in for questioning," Draco sipped his drink. "That should make Harry feel a little better knowing his friends are handling it."

"I hate to say it, Draco," Ginny said. "But regardless of how much trouble he's caused, Steven's only tried to blackmail someone and not for money, you told me yourself that he didn't even take the picture. What kind of sentence does that carry, if any?"

"If he doesn't have any priors he'll probably escape with a fine, a slapped wrist and a restraining order," Draco told her pissed off. "That's probably why Harry was so intent on killing him."

"You should have at least gone and beat the crap out of him, before you told Remus about what you found out that is." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Draco smiled at his wife's words. "And then get charged with assault, which would result with both Harry and I loosing our jobs?"

"At least it would make you guys feel better," Ginny grinned.

"Sorry babe," Draco said. "Harry was lucky to get away with knocking him out last time."

"If he didn't press charges then, chances are he wouldn't do this time either," Ginny tried to reason.

"Maybe this time, he really has flipped," Draco mused.

"You don't think he'd try anything...really dumb, do you?"

"Honestly," Draco said softly. "From what I've seen from these kinds of people in the past, I really couldn't say."

****

It had been three hours and Harry still hadn't come out of their bedroom. Hermione wasn't overly worried, it wasn't the first time he'd hid himself away in light of a bad situation and it was not going to be the last. It was a very different situation from when they were in school. Back then, Harry would literally hide away after something bad had happened and it would impossible for anyone to locate him until he was ready to be found, well, by anyone who's name wasn't Hermione. Harry never did enjoy playing hide and seek with her; she always won no matter how long it took. This time, Hermione felt much more at ease knowing that he was right in the next room. Yes, he was pissed off, but the main thing was he wasn't missing.

She finally managed to get through the wedding magazine she had purchased earlier that day, she had hoped to discuss the wedding further when Harry had came home that evening only now, the circumstances had changed. She glanced at her watch and decided that she had let Harry wallow in self pity long enough. She made a steaming mug of coffee for him, and then headed for their room.

Hermione opened the door to their room and found Harry laying face down on her side of the bed. She slowly closed the door behind her and walked over to him. As she got closer, she noticed that he was still awake. He had his arms under her pillow and was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His eyes looked emotionless and they hadn't moved once since she entered, nor did they when she placed the mug on the bedside table. She sat down on the bed beside him and nothing. He still wouldn't look at her, even when she began tenderly running her hand through his hair.

But it wasn't long before Harry allowed his eyes to close briefly, her touch like always beginning to soothe him immediately. He waited for a few moments before he opened his eyes and finally spoke. "I hate him for what he did to you," he said croakily. "For what he did to us."

"For what he _almost_, did to us," Hermione corrected him sensitively, not once stopping her administrations.

"I'm just having a hard time understanding how you can be so calm over this," Harry said still not moving.

"Do you want to something really weird?" she asked gently.

"Sure."

"From the second I got to be with you, I mean really be with you," she said still stroking his hair. "Up until today, I hadn't thought of that idiot at all."

"You haven't?" Harry asked in surprise. "Not once?"

"No," Hermione replied, wishing that he would look at her. "Well, maybe as a passing thought when trying to relate my past with my present but nothing more." Harry finally met her eyes but didn't say anything. "Do you want to know why?"

Harry nodded almost unnoticeably.

"Because I have no time to think about what he did to me, or almost took from us anymore," she told him easily.

"No?" Harry asked her unsure of how that was possible. "How do you figure that?"

"Because I'm too wrapped up with everything that I have in my life right now," she answered smiling. "Ok, so my job situation could be better. But even after you told me that he's the reason for the stress we've been under lately, it's still not enough to burst this happy bubble I've been in for the past few months. I still can't believe you have no real idea how happy you make me." Harry managed to smile slightly. "Face it darling, he will never get to have in his life what we have together right now. He can't touch us anymore no matter what he does. "

"You really believe that?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes," she smiled, happy that her Harry was returning to his normal self. "So instead of squandering all of your emotions on him, the only thing that you should feel if it's absolutely necessary that you do, is pity. Even then it would be a waste."

Harry shifted his body slightly so he could look at her better. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

Hermione let her hand drop from his hair and trail down his face. "I'm sorry for not being so understanding earlier." Her heart warmed instantly when she saw the smile she loved so much return to his face. She slowly leaned down and kissed him firmly against the lips, letting them linger before she had no choice but to break away in order to breathe. Hovering just an inch above his mouth, she grinned widely at him. "Now would you kindly tell me the reason that you are on my side of the bed, Mr Potter?"

"You'll think it's weird."

"Try me."

"Your pillow, your scent lingers on it and it comforts me," he said shyly.

Hermione didn't think it was weird at all, she thought it was one of the cutest things she had ever heard. "You only had to ask and you could have snuggled up to the real thing."

"I know," he said feeling foolish. "It's just when I took my bad day out on you, I started feeling stupid afterwards."

"You are stupid at times," Hermione said with giggle. "But I'm use to it now."

"Thanks," Harry said feigning offence. "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" he joked.

Hermione unhurriedly pulled back and sat up. Kicking her shoes off of her feet, she waited for Harry to fall over onto his back, before she climbed on the bed and straddled him. "You want the truth?" she asked huskily.

Harry put his hands behind his head and flashed her his special toothy grin. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

Hermione placed her hands on either side of his chest, and then hovered above him teasingly. "The truth is that I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love anything or anyone."

"Still?" he asked choked up.

"Always," she whispered, before fusing her lips to his.

Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and responded to the kiss with equal enthusiasm, but then stopped suddenly. "Oh shit."

Hermione looked at him strangely, puzzled as to why he pulled away so suddenly. She looked down between them and then back up at him. "Oh don't worry baby, I've heard it happens to a lot to men whom are under stress."

"What?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"You know," Hermione said, coming to a totally wrong conclusion. "Not being able to...rise to the occasion so to speak."

"What?!" Harry repeated finally catching on. "No, no it's not that!"

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said feeling a bit silly. "So then what's wrong?"

"I was a real prick to Remus today," he sighed with guilt.

Hermione sat up sharply but stayed on top of him. "Why what did you do?"

"I didn't blow anything up this time if that's what you mean," he said leaning up on his elbows. Months ago just before they were together, he lost his rag at work over something so trivial he couldn't remember the reason. He would later attribute it to seeing Hermione and Steven together, of course at the time he didn't tell Hermione that. His anger had reached a point that was so bad that it took two days, with magic, to put his office back to its original state.

Hermione also remembered that day vividly and knew that the reason he gave her was false, but this time, she could tell he was telling the truth. "So what did you do?"

"I was really angry, and completely unfair to him," he admitted.

"And?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"And also snotty with a hint of sarcasm," Harry added. "You know what, I'll go see him later to apologise for my behaviour."

"Later?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry said leaning up on his hands. "After we've, you know..." he wiggled his eyebrows and gestured to the bed.

"I don't think so," Hermione grinned, placing her hands on his chest. "You go and apologise to him now, then we'll...you know." She kissed him quickly then crawled off of him. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold."

As she started walking out of their room, he peeked at the hot drink she had brought him when she came in earlier, then back at her. "I can be really quick," he tried to convince her to change her mind.

Hermione stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. "That's just it; I don't want you to be quick," she said in a sexy voice before leaving his sight.

****

Remus and Tonks had just finished having tea and were in the middle of watching TV when the doorbell went.

"I'll get it," Remus offered standing up.

Tonks' eyes never moved from the television. "Ok hun."

To say he was surprised when he opened the door would be an understatement. "Harry?"

"Hi," the younger wizard said quietly. "You got five?"

"Of course," Remus said ushering him in. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks," Harry said politely. "I can't stay long, Hermione's expecting me back."

"Hi Harry!" came a voice from the next room.

Harry smiled. "Hi Tonks."

"Hermione hasn't slapped you again has she?"

Harry laughed. "No nothing like that."

"Good," she shouted back.

Both Remus and Harry waited for a bit to see if she was going to say anything else. She didn't.

"So," Remus started. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually wanted to say something to you," Harry cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour earlier."

"Harry--"

"Please," Harry cut him off. "Let me say this." Remus nodded. "I can't believe that I spoke to you the way I did, and I want you to know that I'm ashamed of myself for it. No matter how hard I think things are, or how angry I get, I would never want you to think that..." Harry stopped for a moment to regain his train of thought. "You've been incredible to me ever since Sirius..." Harry choked a little as he mentioned his godfather. "Died," he managed to get out. "You know you're like a father to me and I'm, I'm just so sorry."

Remus waited till he was sure Harry was finished, and then embraced him followed by a pat on the back. "Apology accepted." Remus pulled back and gave him a playful tap on the cheek. "I understand, Harry. How could I not? It's difficult to contain your anger for those who try to ruin the happiness of people you love and care about."

"Yeah, it is."

"Hermione managed to calm you down then?" Remus asked knowingly.

"Doesn't she always?" he chuckled, before turning serious. "She made me think about something that frightened the living daylights out of me."

"What was that?" he asked, already having a fair idea of the answer.

"She made me imagine what life would be like without seeing her or my child ever again," Harry said, even the thought of it distressing him.

"A child you've not even met yet," Remus added. Hermione thought exactly the same thing as him. "Smartest witch of her age."

"Yes," Harry stated proudly. "Yes she certainly is."

"So how was Hermione, when she found out it was Steven?"

"She didn't seem to be that phased by it to be honest," Harry told him. "She said that he can't touch us."

"She's right," Remus agreed. "He can't, not if you don't let him."

Harry looked at Remus pleadingly. "Please just tell me that you'll...get him."

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Kingsley and I are going round to his house first thing tomorrow morning, we'll handle it personally."

Harry let out a relieved breath. "Good. That's good."

"Listen, as soon as you arrive at work tomorrow, I will let you know exactly what's happening I promise," Remus assured him. "Now go home, Hermione is expecting you, you know."

Harry smiled and gave him another quick hug. "Thank you." He then walked outside and apparated away, leaving Remus feeling happy and relieved at the same time.

He went back into the living room where Tonks was still glued to the television, and sat down next to her. "Everything alright?" she asked him.

"Yes," Remus replied. "Much better."

"He'll always need you, you know?" Tonks commented seriously.

"You think so?"

"I'd put my hair dye potion on it."

Remus just leaned back and smiled.

****

Harry returned home feeling much better after his conversation with Remus, he was happy that he could go into work tomorrow with there not being an atmosphere. When he returned home he immediately called out for Hermione, but didn't get an answer. She wasn't anywhere to be seen neither in the open plan part of their apartment nor in the bedroom. There was only one place left to look.

Harry opened the door to the bathroom and there she was. The only light in the room was coming from the flickering candles surrounding the large bath, which Hermione was currently laying in with bubbles up to her chin. Merlin, she was beautiful.

"Did you work everything out?" she asked him sounding totally relaxed.

Harry put one arm up against the doorframe. "Yes."

"Good," she said softly. She slowly raised her leg up out of the water, carefully gauging Harry's reaction to seeing her expose what he called one of his favourite parts of her body. He loved her whole body of course, but he told her a few days ago that he had a real soft spot for her legs in particular, and her breasts, and her bum, and her stomach. Ok he had a soft spot for every part of her.

"Hermione," he croaked. "My trousers are really starting to get tight."

"Well then you better get out of them and the rest of your clothes," Hermione told him. "And get in here with me." He smiled widely prior to closing the door and removing his clothes. He climbed into the bath and sat down right in front of her with his back to her, before slowly leaning back against her.

"Ahhh, now that's the stuff," Harry said sinking further into the bubbles.

As soon as he was comfortable, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, tenderly kissing the side of his head before leaning hers against his. "Are you terribly disappointed that I wasn't lying on our bed naked, with my legs spread apart waiting for you?"

Harry closed his eyes then started laughing softly. "No."

"Are you sure?" she asked kissing his neck.

He stopped laughing and began stroking her arms. "I think moments like this are better sometimes. Don't you?" he asked turning his head up at her.

"Yes," she whispered, then kissed him softly on the lips. After the kiss ended Harry faced forwards again and relaxed back into her. "Merlin, I don't want to go into work tomorrow," Hermione said desolately.

"Hermione, why don't you just leave, its obviously not making you happy anymore?" Harry pointed out.

"I can't just leave, Harry," she said dejectedly. "I have no job lined up."

"You don't need to have a job lined up. I know that you want to work sweetheart, and you will just take a break for a while," Harry told her gently.

"I could dip into my savings I suppose," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And then when I give you a key to our vault at Gringotts, you can go take a swim in our savings," he said happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she didn't like it when he called his money, _their_ money. She knew he meant well but she wasn't sure that she'd ever be comfortable with this particular subject. "Harry--"

"Hermione," Harry cut her off, then untangled himself from her and turned around. He carefully slid in between her legs and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed deeply onto her eyes, her hands resting on his shoulders. "I know that this has always been something that remains...awkward for you, but give me a break ok? You're going to be my wife and the mother of my child. It's not me and you anymore, it's us. My parents left me that money. Now, I want to share it with my family. You are my family Hermione, you and that little one that's growing inside you." Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I had your name put on my vault the same day I bought your engagement ring," he confessed to her.

Hermione was shocked. "What if I had said no to you?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm known to some for being a cocky little twat, but I was sure that you were going to say yes, which you did. Even if you didn't on that occasion, it wouldn't matter. I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you regardless."

"So I have no say in this?" she asked.

"No," Harry replied. "No you don't."

Hermione clasped her hands behind his neck. "I should be screaming at you," she said seriously.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You can't ask me to go back on it," he told her earnestly. "I never will."

"I know," Hermione sniffed, a tear falling from her eye.

Harry wiped it away then cupped the side of her face. "Hermione, I know you love me, I know you do. And nobody will ever convince me of anything else."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, she covered her eyes with a hand and started to sob quietly. Harry wasn't stupid, he knew all along what she was worried about when it came to the money. Yes, part of it had to do with the fact that Hermione was incredibly independent; the other part had to do with her worrying that her feelings for him being would be questioned due to his wealth. Harry was aware that Hermione would never accuse him of thinking such things, but she knew that others would. He personally couldn't care a less about what other people thought, but Hermione, over sensitive soul that she was, did care. People were cruel, and despite everything that she and Harry had been through together and the numerous times he told her to stick two fingers up at said people, she still allowed others to chip away at her personality at times. They tried to do it in school; they would try to do it now.

Harry finally reached up and took her hand away. "Please don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"Don't be," he said, and gave her a few moments to calm down. After she stopped crying, he took her face in his hands. "Hermione, please hand in your notice tomorrow."

"I'm not disabled, Harry," she said defensively. "I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said quickly not wanting her to get angry. "And if you want to work, then work by all means. It's just that I don't want you to go to work unhappy. That and I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"Well, a surprise is to cause somebody to feel sudden wonder or amazement, especially at something unexpected, and if I tell you now then tomorrow you won't experience that feeling," he said honestly. "So I'll come and pick you up in my dinner hour, and then...surprise you hopefully."

"What are you up to?"

"Something that will probably make you mad at me at first, but then make you love me afterwards," Harry replied vaguely.

"Fine," she surrendered, desperate to know what he had done. "I'll take another rest day but it better be a good surprise because I haven't got many left."

"Good," Harry said happily, then kissed passionately. "I love you, soon to be, Mrs Potter." He smiled in wonder. "God, that sounds good."

"It sure does," Hermione gushed, then wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him fervently.

****

_Come on guys hit that review button, and to those who hit it every chapter, you're the greatest reviewers an author could have!___


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: Another update for you. It's shorter than usual but I wanted to give you something seeing as how it's been a while. Hope you like._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 29

****

The next morning after much of Harry's pleading, Hermione owled in to St Mungo's to let them know that she wouldn't be in yet again, not that she felt guilty about it after all the double shifts she had put in over the past few years. It was Wednesday, which meant that it was only two days till her and Harry could finally share their news with their friends, she would never know how she managed to keep her excitement in. But thankfully, the week was going quick seeing as how it had been pretty eventful so far.

After last night though, she couldn't help but wonder what Harry was planning for today. It was amazing that even after she was told that that slime ball Steven was trying his best to disturb their happiness, Hermione was still floating with happiness and exhilaration. Hermione Granger loved trying to work things out, but so far, she couldn't quite guess what Harry was up to. Maybe she had thought about it already, but wouldn't find out until later whether she was right or not. The only thing that was really throwing her off was when he said she might be angry with him at first, but would love him for it later.

"Stop it," an amused voice disturbed her thoughts.

Hermione shook her head and immediately came out of her reverie. She and Harry were sitting at the table having breakfast when she had suddenly gone off into space as he read the paper. "Sorry?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" she asked, trying her best to sound innocent.

"You're trying to guess," Harry said putting his paper aside.

"No I wasn't," she fibbed.

"Please stop," Harry smiled. "I'd be gutted if you figured out before I had the chance to surprise you."

Hermione quickly shook her head from side to side. "Yeah, yeah, alright."

"Thank you," he said, and then tucked into his scrambled eggs.

Hermione sipped her tea, peering over the cup at the wizard in front of her. She needed to get something out before he left for work, and hoped he would be angry at her for it. "So, are you ready for today?" Harry was still chewing his food so chose to look her at her with slight confusion. "You know, if by some chance you end up seeing...him." Harry's expression surprisingly didn't change to anger as Hermione was expecting. He swallowed what was in his mouth and just nodded. "Can you just promise me that you'll do your best to keep your cool, no matter how hard that might be?"

"I promise," he said softly. "Trust me Hermione, I'm not about to risk a life without you two for a fleeting pleasure I'd get from sticking a wand between his eyes."

"See," Hermione made a quick gesture towards him with her hand. "Happy thoughts."

Harry laughed and went back to eating his food, unbeknownst that Hermione was looking at him as if he was the cutest thing on earth. Her body had gone all tingly when he had referred to her and their baby as 'you two'. She placed an arm over stomach and a hand to her chin; it wasn't long though before he noticed her gazing at him. "What?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione waved it off as not important. She stood and picked up her plate which she had had half a grapefruit on, and started to go in the direction of the kitchen when she stopped suddenly. She laughed inside at her craziness for not getting rid of the dish first, but she had to do it that very second. Hermione turned and went over to where Harry was still eating. As she got closer he looked up from his plate, and then smiled when he felt her lips on his forehead. "I love you," she told him gently.

"I love you, too," he replied sweetly, as he briefly stroked her back.

She caressed his face and then went to put her dish in the sink, leaving Harry to watch her in pleasant surprise, a tender smile gracing his features.

****

Harry got to work feeling a mixture of emotions. He was relaxed after his morning with Hermione, who always made him feel at ease no matter how bad things seemed, excited about meeting her at dinner and springing his surprise at her, but angry at the prospect of coming face to face with Steven. As soon as Harry arrived at the ministry he went to find Remus. After being taken off of the case involving Steven, he and Draco needed to be reassigned. He wasn't surprised to find Remus's office empty; the older wizard had already been and gone that morning. _"Oh well,"_ he thought _"He's probably gone to bring in dick weed."_

Harry thought he'd take the spare time that he currently had waiting for Remus to show up, to go and drop in on Arthur Weasley, the Minister of Magic. Harry made his way to Arthur's office and came face to face with the minister's assistant, who also happened to be a girl he once dated. Jayne Lewiston was sat at her desk outside the minister's office, waiting patiently to greet anyone who had business with Arthur. Harry didn't know what to expect, but he would swear that her eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed him approach. He didn't go to Arthur's side of the building often, the woman in front of him being the main reason. Harry went out with her a few times but it was never going to be anything serious, not when he was crazy about Hermione. Jayne, however, thought that a few dates equalled a relationship. She took it quite badly after he told her that they would never work out, that he was in love someone else and that was never going to change. Maybe he could have handled things better than he did, and by the look he was receiving now, he knew that ignoring her completely was a cowardly way to go. Harry hated to admit it, but he had used her for company when Hermione had started dating Steven, and possibly gave her false hope about what could happen between them. She had every right to be a little upset about it.

"Hi," he said in a strangled voice.

"Auror Potter," she responded dryly. It was clear she was in no mood for chit chat.

"Is erm...Arthur in?" he asked.

"He's with Draco Malfoy at the moment," she replied very business like.

Harry stood silent for a moment not quite knowing what to say. "You're never going to forgive me are you?"

"Would you, forgive you?" she asked scarily calm.

"Not at first," he shook his head.

Jayne snorted and stared at him coldly. "So, how is Hermione?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "She's fine."

"I read about your happy news in the paper," she almost spat. "Though, I should have known about it before. But wait that would mean you actually having to be honest with me wouldn't it? That and it's not like I've seen you since you ended it so abruptly."

"Jay, there was nothing to end and you know it," Harry told her serenely. "I admit it was in poor taste on my part to continue going out with you after I found out how you felt, but I told you from the start that I was in love with someone else. Did you really expect my feelings to just go away?"

Jayne's face softened somewhat, he was telling the truth. Harry had told her from the beginning that nothing could come from them going out together, that he was incredibly lonely at that time in his life due to what he thought was unrequited love, and just wanted some company. They had shared a few dinners and some nights out that had resulted in some heated snogs, but nothing more.

"Why her?" Jayne asked in scornful confusion.

Harry immediately noticed the mocking tone in her voice and flinched. It was something that he hated, especially when it was aimed at Hermione. He leaned over her desk a little and eyed her frostily. "Why not her?" he asked dangerously.

"You could have anyone you want," Jayne replied, not put off by his intimidation.

"I have the one I want," Harry stated flatly. "Now would you please let Arthur know that I'm here?"

Whatever apology Jayne thought she might get out of him was long forgotten. She pressed a button at the side of her desk not once breaking eye contact with the wizard in front of her.

"Yes Jayne," Arthur's voice came through a speaker.

"Auror Potter here to see you," she said frigidly.

"Send him in," Arthur said happily, ignoring his assistants tone.

Harry stared at Jayne coldly one last time then entered Arthur's office, no more words spoken between the two.

****

Harry entered Arthur's office and found Draco sitting in one of the chairs opposite the minister.

"Harry, come in and sit down," Arthur said cheerily.

"What's going on?" Harry asked taking a set next to Draco.

"Remus and Kingsley have gone to get, Steven," Draco replied.

"Good," Harry said tonelessly.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Harry, I know that being taken off the case has come as a bit of a kick in the teeth to you, but you must know that I..."

"Please," Harry interrupted. "I know it was for the best, now."

"You and Draco of course can be in the conjoining room when he is being questioned, Remus already suggested that. It is imperative to have you both to hand seeing as you were that ones dealing with it to begin with."

"See," Draco said happily. "Least we'll be able to see the git squirm."

"But," Arthur added. "Both of you are to remain in that room no matter how much Mr Atkins words may cut. Is that understood?"

Harry knew that the whole sentence had been for him more than Draco, but both of them nodded anyway. "Of course."

"They're taking him to room 16 when they arrive," Arthur informed them. "Best behaviour please gentlemen."

****

Harry and Draco stood in the darkened room, closely to the glass screen which separated them from the interview room. It was one of those clever mirrors. They could see the suspect, but all the suspect would be able to see from the other side would be their own reflection. They would also be able to say whatever they wanted without being heard. Both were sipping the complementary coffee provided to employees by the ministry, as they waited for Steven to be brought in. They had only been waiting a few minutes, when the door opened in the room opposite the one they were currently occupying. Harry watched closely as Kingsley came into view, followed by the man who made his blood boil.

Steven entered with a smug look plastered on his features, followed by Remus who shut the door behind him.

Kingsley sat down at the lone desk that was in the room. "Take a seat Mr Atkins, please."

Steven slowly pulled out the chair and sat down, the folded his arms and looked bored out of his mind. Remus remained standing and didn't take his eyes from Steven.

"For the record, will you please state your full name?" Kingsley requested firmly.

"Steven John Atkins," came back the reply.

"Address?"

"18 Queens Gardens, Bayswater, London."

"Thank you," Kingsley said, and then leaned back in his chair. "Do you know why you're here, Mr Atkins?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Steven shrugged.

"We have reason to believe that you're behind a blackmail campaign against one of our aurors, and someone close to him," Kingsley stated.

Steven didn't flinch. "And?"

"Is there anything that you would like to tell us about that?"

"It doesn't sound like something I'd do," Steven said. He glanced slightly at the mirror on the far wall and grinned inwardly. Harry, who was watching his every move from the other side, stared into Steven's eyes with pure hatred. The bastard knew he was being watching by him.

"Have you ever met Harry Potter, Mr Atkins?" Remus asked, of course already knowing the answer.

"Yes, a couple of times," Steven answered with immediate distaste, looking back at Kingsley. "But I don't know that much about him nor would I want to."

"Got something against him have you?" Kingsley challenged.

"I choose not to like the man," Steven said. "I feel I have the freedom to dislike anyone I please, just like anyone else."

"What about Hermione Granger?" Remus asked. "She was your fiancée at one time, was she not?"

Steven once again glanced at the mirror in the room and grinned evilly. "Oh yes, I know her. Very well."

Harry clenched his fists tightly, an action that was immediately noticed by Draco.

"Calm down," Draco said firmly. "He knows you're watching and will do anything to make you burst in there like a madman."

Harry nodded know his partner was right and took some calming breaths.

Across from him in the other room, Steven smiled at Remus. "What is it you would like to know about her?"

"Why did your relationship end?" Kingsley asked.

"Because, we made the mistake of basing it on something other than...love."

Remus eyed Steven dangerously; the man was lying through his teeth. "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say it was more of a physical nature," Steven lied blatantly.

"That doesn't sound like the Hermione I know," Remus said.

Steven raised an eyebrow. "Are you making this personal auror Lupin? I had no idea that you were so close. I do understand however how she can make a man feel. Tell me, do ever visualise what would you would do to her if you ever had the chance? Maybe bring her into a room such as this, bend her over a desk and fuck her into oblivion? I know I do."

Remus glimpsed at the mirror worriedly. On the other side, Harry made a move for the door but was forcefully pushed back by Draco. "Calm the fuck down!"

"Well how much more of this shit do I have to take?!!"

"You go in there and you play right into his hands! You'll be giving him exactly what he wants! Just think about Hermione!!"

At the mention of her name Harry calmed a little, though, his heart was still beating so fast he was scared it would come out of his chest.

Remus glared at Steven, only being able to imagine what was going on in Harry's head on the other side of the room. "You watch your mouth."

"Touch a nerve?" Steven goaded. "Oh I forgot, Potter's the one who's been bending her over desks lately."

"You seem to be very resentful of the two of them," Kingsley pointed out. "It appears as though you think Harry somehow stole her from you."

"He did!" Steven spat.

Remus raised a brow. "Just a second ago you made it sound as though it was a relationship based on sex that just fizzled out."

Steven looked temporarily like a deer caught in the headlights. "It was both."

Kingsley sighed and threw a picture on the desk in front of Steven. "Do you know who this is?"

Steven quickly looked at the picture and shook his head. "No."

"His name is Geoffrey Caldwell," Remus said.

"That's fascinating," Steven retorted.

"Well he seems to know you pretty well," Remus told him. "He also told us you hired him for a job."

"And just what would I have hired him for?" Steven asked.

"Oh I don't know," Remus said quickly. "Maybe so that you could get something on a couple of people who you feel did you over? That's what most people go to him for."

"Let me see if I can crack the code," Steven said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Poor Harry and Hermione are the ones being blackmailed, and you think I'm the one responsible for it? Am I getting warm?"

"Are you?" Remus asked.

"No."

"I don't believe you," Remus said.

"If only that was important," Steven sniggered.

Kingsley had decided that enough was enough. He stood up slowly then levelled his gaze at Steven. "Steven Atkins, you are being charged with extortion, violation of code 733."

Steven just grinned. "Can I pay my fine by check?"

Harry grinded his teeth together in an attempt to calm himself down as he watched from the other room. It was what he was expecting, it wasn't as if Steven had killed anyone, he was going to get away with it, but he hated that the bastard was being so smug.

Remus got closer to Steven. "You mean your bail?"

Steven looked confused. "Bail?"

Remus smiled. "You don't think we're just going to let you walk out of here with a slapped wrist and a fine do you?"

Harry and Draco glanced at each other in confusion; they also had trouble understanding what was going on.

Kingsley spoke next. "He obviously isn't aware of rule 3072, Remus."

Steven gulped, the smug smile long gone. "3072?"

"You see, you didn't just try and extort some random stranger on the street," Remus told him. "You tried to extort an auror, a very respected auror. The ministry of magic frowns upon that, it's almost as if you've committed some sort of treason. What's the sentence for it these days, Kingsley?"

"Carries a minimum of five years if convicted," Kingsley answered.

"You can't punish people differently for the same crime based on who it's against," Steven said outraged. "You just can't do that!"

"I assure you we can," Kingsley said. Steven stared at him in disbelief; he was beginning to feel scared, much to the enjoyment of the two aurors in the room with him, and the other two hiding behind the glass.

"Sucks don't it?" Remus said with a smirk.

"Bail set at 5000 galleons," Kingsley said firmly, earning a deathly glare from Steven. "Upon receiving bail you're free to go, for now."

Steven stood up. "You won't get away with this."

Kingsley ignored the comment. "You're also ordered to stay a minimum of 1000 meters away from both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Any violation of this restraining order will result in you being bought back here and immediately being imprisoned up and until the date that your hearing can be arranged. Is that understood? " There was silence. "I asked you a question."

"Yes," Steven replied reluctantly.

"Remus, I'll escort Mr Atkins out," Kingsley said, and started leading Steven to the door.

Remus nodded and glared at the man who'd been making Harry and Hermione's life difficult. "Be sure not to disappear."

Steven looked past Remus towards the mirror one last time, before being taken out of the room by Kingsley. When the door shut Harry and Draco burst into the room. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked.

"That, Harry was Steven Atkins being bought up on charges," Remus said simply.

"How come Harry and I didn't know about rule 3072?" Draco asked. "We thought he'd get away with it."

"You both know how many rules and codes exist in the ministry, and when you've been here for as long as Kingsley and I, you'll be shocked to find out what you can do wizards for."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Harry asked.

"What and ruin the surprise?" Remus joked. "Never. I told you Harry, he'll get his."

Draco and Harry looked at him gone out. Steven would get his comeuppance after all it seemed.

****

Hermione glanced at her watch for the third time in five minutes; it had just gone 12.15pm. Harry had told her to be ready for 12.00pm and that he would pick her up. Just as she was about to contact his office at the ministry to see what was keeping him, Harry came through the door.

"I was about to give up on you," Hermione said smiling. She noticed a strange look on her fiancé's face and got closer to him. "What's with you?"

"Steven was charged with extortion today," Harry said with a smile. Hermione didn't seem surprised, it was what they expected. "Hermione, he could go to prison for five years for this."

Hermione gasped. "H-how...I thought all he'd get is a fine and warning?"

"Turns out trying to extort an auror is like a million times worse then extorting anyone else," Harry explained.

"But that seems so unfair."

"I know," Harry nodded. "Sucks don't it?"

"You actually managed to stay calm," Hermione stated. It wasn't a question.

"I did."

"I'm proud of you," Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "It's wonderful news. We might finally get that idiot out of our lives for good."

Harry took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You know what? I'm sick of talking about him now," Harry said kissing her forehead. "It's surprise time for you beautiful."

"Oh ok," Hermione tried not appear too excited, but failed. "So, where is this surprise?"

"Diagon Alley," he answered simply.

"Diagon Alley?" Hermione repeated confused.

Harry ignored her puzzled look and gently grasped her hand. "Come on lets get going."

Hermione allowed him to pull her out of the door. She had no idea what she was in for.

****

_Until next time faithful readers._


	30. Chapter 30

_AN: Here is another._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 30

****

Harry and Hermione were walking down Diagon Alley hand in hand, very much the couple in love. Harry would occasionally plant a kiss on her head when she turned and smiled at him for no apparent reason, which lead to her squeezing his hand affectionately. They received looks from passers by of course; it was their first real outing in public since the article had come out. The odd one would look at them in either disgust or envy, but the majority would just gush and comment on how cute they looked.

Hermione noticed a particular passer by, a tall blonde who stared at her like she had three heads. Harry noticed her looking behind them and watching the blonde walk further down the street. "What is it?"

"Everyone's looking at me," Hermione said quietly. "Like you're crazy to..."

"Don't!" Harry said sharply. "Don't put yourself down, I hate it. And just for the record, they're not looking at you, they're looking at me," Harry smiled. "And they're wondering just how did that Potter guy, get so lucky to end up with the most gorgeous witch of her age."

Hermione was about to say how ridiculous that was when she noticed that they were approaching Flourish and Blotts. She never could see that place without getting excited. Books were her life and that store was her idea of heaven. When they reached the window she stopped and gave Harry the same pleading face she always gave him when she wanted to do something she thought would bore him. "Can we?"

Harry just smiled at her.

"Ten minutes, tops," Hermione said trying to negotiate some time. Harry just cocked his head to the side and kept smiling. "Five?" she asked in small voice.

Harry saw her forlorn face and decided he could tease no longer. He would spend as much time in there as she wanted. He had already told Remus that he wouldn't be back that afternoon so work wasn't a problem. After all he and Hermione had been through lately Remus had said it wouldn't be a problem to take the rest of the year if he wanted, even though that was a bridge too far. That and he had no idea how Hermione would react to the surprise he had in store for her, but he knew he needed to be around long enough for the gratitude he would receive, or the possible argument that could follow.

"Two then?" Hermione tried again.

Harry's smile got bigger. "Tell you what, why don't you just take as long as you like?"

"Really?" Hermione checked, already seeming much happier.

"Yes," Harry replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

"And don't worry, I'm still really excited about your surprise for me," Hermione told him as she headed for the door to the bookshop. "I won't be too long I promise."

Harry watched her enter Flourish and Blotts and then took a deep breath. "Please don't let this blow up in my face," he said quietly to himself.

He followed Hermione into the bookshop and saw that she was at the counter chatting with Mr Stockwell.

"Hello, Mr Potter!" Mr Stockwell said happily, as Harry approached them.

"Mr Stockwell," Harry smiled, and then shook the older mans hand.

"Today is his last day, Harry," Hermione said with a touch of sadness. "The bookshop has been sold already and the new owner takes over officially tomorrow."

"Really?" Harry asked trying to sound surprised.

"What's he like?" Hermione asked her former boss.

Mr Stockwell furrowed his brows and looked at Harry in confusion, who shook his head quickly in response. It wasn't something that went unnoticed by Hermione.

"Have you met him?" she asked in surprise.

"Erm... yeah," Harry said nervously. "Well, kind of."

"What's he like?" Hermione asked, wondering why he hadn't mentioned anything to her about it.

"He's nice," Harry replied.

"Very nice," Mr Stockwell added.

Hermione looked between the two of them. "Well, do you think he'll still let me work here?"

"I see no reason why he wouldn't," Mr Stockwell said smiling widely. "I gave the gentleman a glowing reference of you and he seemed to be very impressed."

"Do I know him?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Mr Stockwell but remained silent. The older man could sense Harry wanted to be alone with Hermione at that moment. He glanced at his watch, cleared his throat, and then smiled. "Please do excuse me," he said coming from behind the counter. "I think I'll leave you two to it." Mr Stockwell turned to Hermione and patted her upper arm. "Thank you for everything Hermione, I do hope I will see you again soon. Both of you." He shook Harry's hand once again, only this time slipped something into his palm. When he was sure Harry had a firm grip on what he just placed in his hand, he took his back and left the shop.

Hermione was still staring at the door that Mr Stockwell had left through, before she looked back at Harry in utter confusion. "What was that?"

"Maybe he was in a hurry," Harry shrugged.

"But he can't just leave the shop unattended," Hermione said in slight outrage. "Anyone could come in and do lord knows what."

Harry looked at her completely amazed that she hadn't figured it out yet. "It's not unattended, Hermione. You're here."

Hermione still looked puzzled, but it wasn't long before it finally dawned on her exactly what was going on. Her eyes suddenly widened in realisation and she gasped.

Harry held up his hand and dangled a set of keys in front of her. "Surprise."

****

Luna and Ginny were at work sitting behind their desks.

"Are you and Ron going to Harry and Hermione's on Saturday?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Luna replied. "I owled Hermione last night to let her know."

"Did she sound excited on the phone to you?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah she did."

"Almost as if they're going to tell us something big," Ginny said.

"What do you think?"

"Maybe they got a dog or something?" Ginny tried to guess.

"Getting a pet together is a pretty big responsibility," Luna smiled. "Might be a fish."

Ginny giggled at the stupid conversation her and her friend were currently engaged in. "Be nice to see Ron for a change, he's been like non existent lately."

"Yeah I know, he's been touring a lot lately with the team," Luna agreed. "But it's his last training camp this week before he breaks away for a whole month, so. That and I don't get to miss him as much as I use to, to be honest. Ever since Harry and Hermione got together he's been staying at mine more than ever."

"Is that something you're happy about?"

"Are you kidding, I love it," Luna admitted happily. "I've thought about asking him to move in, you know make it official."

"What's stopping you?"

"I guess it's because I'm a hopeless romantic and want him to be the one to ask," Luna said shyly.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "This is Ron we're talking about; he's not exactly the brightest tool in the box. If you wait around for him you'll be using Zimmer frames by the time you cohabit."

"Maybe," Luna shrugged.

"Want me to nudge him?"

"I need it to come from his heart, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "Boy, you really are in love."

****

Hermione still hadn't spoke. She was still stunned, as well as trying to process the fact that she was now the owner of Flourish and Blotts, and it was all because of the man standing in front of her. The same man who looked frightened to death for some reason.

"What do you think?" He croaked.

Hermione's mouth bobbed up and down. "I can't...believe that you did this."

"Please don't be angry with me," he pleaded. "Just look at it as an early wedding present."

Hermione looked at him in awe. "Why would I be angry with you?"

"Oh you know, the whole independence thing that you got going on," he replied fidgeting. Hermione didn't say anything as she was still slightly stunned. "I'm not trying to make career decisions for you or anything like that. It's just that I know that you've always wanted to own this place, and that it's been a dream of yours since you were younger. Well, now you do." Harry took one of her hands and placed the keys into them.

Hermione shook her head in amazement and glanced down at the keys. "I don't know what to say."

Harry gently began running his hands up and down her arms. "Say that you'll accept it. You can still do whatever it is you want to do, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath and put a hand to her head. She was only just coming to terms with the fact that Harry had wanted his money to become their money, something he had said she had no say in either way, now he had to drop this on her. She didn't want to come across as ungrateful or hurt to his feelings, but she didn't have any idea how she could accept such a gesture as this. Luckily for him, the days when she would be angry with him for trying to do something nice were long gone. She would just have to let him down gently.

"Look Harry," she started softly. "The thing is..."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted her softly, he looked as though he was prepared for this initial reaction. "Do you know what the best thing is about this whole thing?"

"What?" she asked.

Harry looked around quickly then back at her. "How cool is it to know that we actually get to hand this place down to our children?"

Anything she wanted to say to him before that comment was completely forgotten. She opened her mouth in mock outrage, put both hands on her face to cover her eyes, and began squirming. "You can't say that to me!"

Harry laughed as she walked in a few circles, knowing there was now no way she would be able to refuse the gift. He stopped her pacing and delicately took her hands down from her face. "Hermione, look at me."

She met his eyes. "That was so unfair."

"I didn't really have any other choice now did I?" he smiled.

"Well played," she said sounding defeated.

"All I need is two words, Hermione," he said gently, cupping her cheek.

Hermione looked at the keys in her hand again, quickly loosing the inner battle she was fighting in her head, then back up at him. She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Harry grinned widely then leaned in and kissed her tenderly. He eventually broke away. "You're very welcome."

Hermione finally allowed herself to smile. She looked around her and couldn't help but feel excited as she took in her surroundings. Flourish and Blotts was actually hers. Shelves upon shelves of books were her idea of heaven, and it was true when Harry had reminded her that it was a dream of hers to own it one day. It was a dream she thought was ridiculous and virtually impossible to make come true, but it was coming true now, and it was all because of her fiancé.

"I have no idea how to even begin to thank you for this," she told him, small tears of happiness beginning to form in her eyes.

"You love me, that's enough," Harry said simply, earning a loving smile from the witch in front of him. "But, if you really wanted to thank me as you say, I could think of something."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Well yeah," Harry said in a playful voice. "I mean come on I just bought you a bookstore, I deserve something don't I?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione smirked, wondering what he was up to.

"Wait here one second," he said, then rushed past her towards the door. She thought he was going to leave for a moment, but he locked the door and turned the open sign around to read 'closed'.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Just...wanted some privacy," he replied as he approached her.

"Privacy for what?"

Harry just smiled and took her hand to lead her to one of the secluded corners in the store. When they were behind some shelves completely out of sight from the windows, Harry stopped and turned to her, his eyes shinning brightly.

Harry pointed to one of the tall book cases that currently surrounded them. "May I suggest...up against a bookcase?"

Hermione followed where his hand was pointing and immediately knew what he wanted to do. "What...here?" she asked

"Yes," he nodded.

"Now?"

"Yes," he repeated throatily.

Hermione looked thoughtful a few moments, then fixed her eyes on Harry and found his cute look to be totally irresistible. "Ok, sure why not."

Harry was clearly surprised and instantly got excited. "Oh my god, you're actually going for this?"

"Why? Didn't you think I would?" Hermione smiled.

"No," Harry admitted getting closer to her. "I didn't."

"Why?"

"It's just this place is like...sacred land to you," Harry tried to explain. "I didn't think that this was a place that you'd be willing to be so..." Harry trailed off as he tried to think of an appropriate word.

"So what?" she breathed.

"Naughty," he said huskily, finally finding the right word. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his lips glide along her neck. "But I'm so damn glad that you are."

"So am I," she said closing her eyes, grasping onto his shoulders.

It wasn't long before Harry's lips left her neck and sought out hers, his tongue desperately trying to invade her mouth. She opened up to him and accepted him gladly, as he slowly backed her up against the bookcase. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate, as Harry reached down to lift up Hermione skirt. He bunched the garment up around her waist, and let one of his hands creep down in between her legs, pleasantly amazed to come into contact with her hot wetness straight away.

"Mmmm," Hermione moaned against his lips when she felt his fingers on her, shifting her legs further apart. She felt Harry's lips leave hers and let her eyes flutter open when she couldn't feel his fingers moving.

He was grinning at her.

Harry was still close enough for her to feel his breath on her face. "You're not wearing any underwear."

"No, I'm not."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "That is so fucking hot."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled feeling pleased with herself. "I think so too."

Harry winked and fused his lips to hers, and then much to Hermione's delight, started moving his fingers again. "God Hermione, you're soaked down there," he whispered against her lips, his fingers sliding up into her.

"Just for you, darling," she said breathless.

Harry wanted to bang her so hard at that moment, but wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her. A bookcase was different than that of a wall; it was bit more awkward when you were being pushed into shelving. That, and most importantly, Hermione was now pregnant. Even though it was still so early, and Hermione had told him that he could still be a little rough with her if he or she wanted, there was no way he was going to risk it.

All he needed now, though, more than anything at that second was to be inside her warmth. He withdrew his fingers from her and quickly unbuttoned his belt. Hermione opened her eyes at the sudden loss, but felt better when she saw him frantically unzipping his trousers. She looked at him with raw hunger in her eyes as he pushed them and his boxers down to knees. He was back up against her in no time, his erection brushing against her hotness, a moan escaping her lips as he gripped one of her thighs and raised it to his hip.

Harry leaned in to kiss her gently, as he reached in between them with his other hand, and guided himself painstakingly slow inside her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"God you feel good," Harry moaned as he pushed up and in even further. When he was buried to the hilt, he pulled back and looked at her. "You're so beautiful."

Releasing her breath slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and gazed into Harry's eyes. He was slightly blurry before her, as her eyes had involuntarily glassed over at the feeling that she always got from him first entering her body. "And you're too handsome for your own good."

Harry smiled, closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to Hermione's. Slowly he began moving his hips, thrusting ever so slowly up into her and out of her. Her body was so warm and tight around him, sending waves of pleasure through his bones as he moved in time with each of their kisses.

A sweet sigh made its way out of her throat as the long, languid thrusts Harry started with became short and quick. She tried to match him stroke for stroke, burying her hands in his hair as he kissed her again and again. With her hands cradling his head for balance, and one of her legs being held against his hip by his hand, Hermione tried to keep up with him, but it was too hard not to just lean back and enjoy the incredible feeling of having him move inside her. Hermione felt like he was trying to drive her into the bookcase, low moans escaping his lips as he pressed them against the skin of her neck.

Hermione tightly held him to her as he buried his face in her neck and groaned. She clung to him, as though afraid he would somehow disappear. Just as a wave of her release began to erupt through her body, Harry urgently plunged up into her hard, incoherently moaning her name and sighing against her skin as his entire body went rigid against her. He was so close but refused to give in to his orgasm until he was sure that she was going to reach hers. Harry didn't have to wait much longer, not that he would have been physically able to, when Hermione started to clench more powerfully around his cock.

"Baby, I'm so close," she told him, her voice broken by the force of their movements. She felt him lift his mouth from her neck so he could meet her eyes. He let his head fall against hers as he continued to pump in and out of her.

"You feel fucking incredible," he managed to get out between thrusts.

"Oh god, right there!" Hermione moaned, quickly making Harry lose what little control he had left. "Harry...fuck you're good!" Hermione clenched around him and stayed rigid, her orgasm reaching its peak.

That was it. He could no longer hold on. Hermione felt him grip her thigh that he was holding close to his hip, and release himself deep within her. "Arrh!..." he grunted loudly, riding out his own climax. When he finally shuddered and stilled, he kept his hands firmly underneath her and held her tightly, pressing kisses against her throat, cheek and mouth. "I love you...so much."

Hermione pulled his head up so that she could meat his eyes. "I love you, too."

_****_


	31. Chapter 31

Just One More Thing

Chapter 31

****

Saturday night had finally come around, and Harry and Hermione were both bursting with excitement. Not only was tonight going to be the night where they told their friends that they were engaged and expecting a baby, but because of Harry's big surprise, they also were going to tell them that Hermione was now the new owner of Flourish and Blotts. They couldn't even begin to imagine how their friends were going to react to all this news; it was certainly going to be interesting.

Hermione had just added the last candle to the table. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight and insisted on making everything look magical, including the dinning table where she, Harry and their friends would be eating tonight. A Gryffindor red cloth covered the table, along with gold candle holders and their finest silverware, which was a gift from Hermione's parents when they first moved in. That particular gift had made Harry and Ron howl at the time, Hermione's parents obviously thinking that she'd be eating with her hands if they didn't provide cutlery for her.

Hermione looked at the table one last time to make sure everything was just right. She smiled when she felt two strong arms circle her waist. "What do think?"

Harry nuzzled her neck. "I think it looks perfect."

"Not too over the top?"

"Of course not," Harry assured her. "It is a special occasion after all, right?"

"Right," she turned her head slightly to peck him on the lips. "It sure is."

"We don't always have to overdose on pizza and beer," he added. "It's nice to be distinguished sometimes and not be in a race to get pissed as soon as possible. Not that you and Ginny have that option at the moment."

Hermione grinned widely as she felt Harry begin caressing her stomach softly. "I'm not the slightest bit bothered about that either, not that I was that much of a drinker anyway."

Harry pulled his back slightly to look at he better. "I'm sure one glass wouldn't hurt."

Hermione shook her head. "Not for me. I know it's safe and all but I'm not taking any chances, not with some of the luck we've had this year."

"I think we've had all the bad luck we're going to have," he said kissing the side of her head. "Besides, we've had some amazing luck too you know."

Hermione covered his hand that was rubbing her belly. "We sure have."

Harry looked down to Hermione's stomach. "Only eight months and three weeks to go."

Hermione giggled. "And only two months and three weeks till the wedding." Harry gazed back into her eyes and shook his head in complete wonder. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just...I can't believe I get to be your husband."

Hermione turned in his arms and lovingly stroked his face. "And I can't believe I get to be your wife."

Harry smiled, and then leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Hermione's arms immediately reached up to wrap against his neck, the warm intimate kiss causing her to moan softly. It was quickly starting to become quite heated, when a knock at the door interrupted them.

Harry pulled back, closed his eyes and leant his forehead against hers. "Our friends timing is impeccable."

"We said 7.00pm, Harry," Hermione reminded him looking at her watch, also a little miffed that their make out session was so brief. "And it's 7.01pm."

Hermione took her arms from around his neck and slowly began removing her engagement ring. Seeing as how their friends didn't know about the engagement, a huge diamond ring would surely give away the secret. Hermione only got to wear it in the comfort of their apartment when it was just the two of them there, and was looking forward to when she could put it on and never take it off. Tonight was the night. She vowed that after they let their friends in on the engagement, the ring would never leave her finger.

"Want me to hold on to that for you?" Harry asked.

"If you promise to keep it safe for me," she said handing him the ring.

Harry took the ring and put it in his shirt pocket. "I'll only have to guard it for a little while, and then it's going right back where it belongs."

Hermione smiled and was about to kiss him again when another knock interrupted them, only this time it was louder. "Door. Right."

"I'll go check on the food," Harry said walking over to the kitchen.

Hermione answered the door and found Ginny and Draco standing there. "Hey you guys. Come in."

"What took you so long to the answer the door?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"A loving, tender moment," Hermione answered simply.

"That's cute," Ginny said, before looking at Draco and smacking him lightly on the chest. "Pervert."

Ginny walked in and kissed Hermione's cheek, followed by Draco who did the same. Hermione closed the door and ushered them further inside. "Drink?"

"Just juice for me Hermione," Ginny said sounding a bit pissed off. "Pregnancy can be a real bitch when you enjoy alcohol as much as I do."

Hermione just nodded her head. "Sure. Draco?"

"Just a beer for me thanks," he replied, causing Ginny to narrow her eyes at him.

"Fine," Ginny said. "Rub it in."

Draco cleared his throat and looked at anywhere but his wife. "So, what smells?"

"Leg of lamb," Hermione replied.

"Oh," Draco and Ginny both said with a hint of disappointment.

Hermione rolled her eyes then chuckled whilst shaking her head. "Harry cooked everything."

Ginny and Draco's faces instantly lit up. "It sounds great!" they cheered in unison.

It took another half hour for the rest of their friends to turn up. Luna and Ron were the next to show followed by Seamus and Lavender and last but not least, Dean and Neville. They were all sat around the table eating dinner engaged in general chit chat, and catching up on what the other had been doing as they always did when they got together as a group.

The current topic was Dean and Neville's double date that had happened earlier that week. Dean had just got through telling them what had happened to him that night much to the disgust of the girls, well, apart from Ginny that is.

"You said that you weren't going to see that girl again," Draco reminded him. "That it was against your rules to go to bed with the same girl twice."

"Now you see, this is one of the things affecting society today," Dean said. "There are too many people like you who think that you actually have to stick to what you say."

"I personally think that you've got a soft spot for this girl," Hermione teased.

Dean laughed as though her comment was absurd. "Hermione, that's ridiculous. The only reason I went to bed with her for a second time, was because, I forgot to steal her underwear the first time."

"Ew!" Lavender screeched, whilst the men just laughed.

"That's just gross," Luna scolded.

"You actually stole her underwear?" Harry asked when his laughter subsided. "Dean, don't you think you're getting a bit old for that?"

"A collector never stops collecting, Harry," Dean retorted seriously.

"I don't really want to hear anymore of this," Hermione said.

"I do," Ron grinned, earning a nudge from Luna.

"I'd rather hear about what happened with Neville," Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, Miss Titty," Draco laughed.

"Her name is, Kimberley," Neville corrected him. "And she's a lovely woman."

"Things go well then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Better than well," Neville said happily. "We're seeing each other again on Tuesday."

"Well that's great," Hermione said clasping her hands together in delight.

"Where you goin?" Seamus asked in interest.

"Just out for dinner," Neville replied shyly. "She's reading what I've already gotten written for the new book I'm working on. You know kind of testing it out for me."

"What's she testing?" Dean asked. "How long it takes before it puts you to sleep." Everyone laughed apart from Hermione, and Neville who looked a little offended. Dean punched his arm teasingly. "I'm only joking you soppy git."

"He's only jealous of your intellect, Nev," Hermione said trying to comfort him. "I for one will be the first one to buy it. Who knows, you may even get to do a book signing at 'Flourish and Blotts'". Hermione glanced briefly at Harry who then began to smile.

"Oh, so you're allowed to tease him then?" Dean quipped at Hermione.

"I'm just saying," Hermione said not wanting to give anything away just yet.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Dean looked at Neville. "Even if she thinks your book's crap, I saw the way she was looking at you. She had serious 'come fuck me' eyes man. Trust me; I know what they look like."

Harry shook his head grinning, as did the others. Hermione, though, had had enough. She could see that Neville was becoming more and more embarrassed and decided to come to the rescue.

"It is a very superior talent, Dean," Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet and calm voice. "But if you don't stop teasing him right this second, you're going to know what my 'get the fuck out of this apartment' eyes look like."

Everyone laughed and Dean held up his hands. "Fine, let's talk about something else."

"Like who wants what for desert?" Hermione smiled, noticing everyone's plates were empty. She stood up and began collecting the plates up.

Harry got up and began helping her. "Give us a minute."

Harry and Hermione left the table for the kitchen, leaving their friends to talk amongst themselves. They placed the plates into the sink and Hermione huddled close to him, their backs to their friends. "I want my ring."

"What?"

"I'll put my ring on, then one of them will notice, and it will lead us in nicely to our news," Hermione explained holding her left hand out.

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement as he took the ring out of his pocket. He kissed her gently on the lips and slid the ring on her finger, which is where it was going to stay this time. He went and opened the fridge where there were two desserts, passing her one to take over to the table. Taking the other in one hand, he grabbed the ice cream from the freezer. "Ready?"

"Yes," she told him.

They walked over to rejoin their friends and placed the desserts on the table. The bowls had barely touched the table when Ginny closed her eyes and held up a hand dramatically. "Hold it!" she voiced loudly.

Everyone jumped and looked at her expectantly, especially her husband who looked concerned. "What's wrong, Gin?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione knew what she had seen and began smiling like idiots, as Ginny broke into to a broad grin and allowed her eyes to flutter open slowly. The plan worked quicker than they had thought. Ginny looked at them both and then down to Hermione's left hand.

"Can someone please tell me why Hermione has an iceberg on her left hand?!" she screeched excitedly.

Everyone stared at Hermione's hand and saw the huge diamond ring that was adorning Hermione's finger. Luna and Lavender squealed, Draco and Dean blocked their ears, and Neville, Ron and Seamus looked ecstatic.

"You're getting married!" Ginny announced in delight. "You're actually getting married!"

Harry and Hermione put their arms around each other and nodded. At their conformation, Luna, Lavender and Ginny all jumped up and quickly walked over to Hermione. Harry reluctantly let his fiancée go in order to be embraced by their friends.

Ron got up and went over to Harry with the biggest smile on his face. "I told you didn't have anything to worry about."

"Yeah you did," Harry smiled, and then pulled his friend into a hug. "Best man." Ron clearly touched, hugged his friend tighter.

Ginny lifted up Hermione's hand and shook her head in amazement. "Oh my god! That is gorgeous."

Luna took Hermione's hand from Ginny. "It's exquisite!"

Lavender took Hermione's hand from Luna. "How are you able to lift up your hand?!"

Hermione blushed at the comments. "It's just...perfect."

"Watch this," Ginny instructed the girls. "Draco darling?"

"Yes dear?" Draco replied.

"Why isn't my ring as big as this?" she asked, causing the girls to giggle.

Draco stared at Harry who was standing next to Ron. "See what you did?"

"Sorry," Harry shrugged.

Neville walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Harry. I really am very happy for you both."

"Yeah me too," Draco finally stood up and hugged his friend. "Congratulations."

Seamus was next. "Yeah, congratulations buddy."

"Thanks you guys," Harry said sincerely.

They all looked over to Dean who was just sitting there saying nothing. "What?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Another two of us is getting married," Dean said. "Is there something in the water or what?! It sucks!"

Harry didn't take offence at his friends comment. Dean was always like this and he'd be worried if he'd reacted any different. "Dean, you could always settle down yourself you know?"

Dean finally laughed. "Not as long as there's a hole in my arse!"

"So when's the big day?" Ginny asked getting everyone's attention, ears perking up.

Harry and Hermione sought each other out and again put their arms around each other. "Eleven weeks time," Hermione replied.

"Wow," Draco said in surprise.

"That's...fast," Ron said. "But you know...good too."

"No faster than Ginny and Draco," Lavender commented.

"True," Ginny said. "But you guys are having a wedding right? I mean we eloped."

"Yeah, we're having a wedding," Hermione confirmed.

"You should get Justin to plan it," Ginny suggested.

"Justin?" Hermione asked. "Finch Fletchley?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied. "He's supposed to be really good."

"Well I guess we could think about it," Hermione said looking at Harry.

"Anything you want sweetheart," he said pecking her lips.

"Just out of curiosity," Ron said. "What's the rush? I mean...it's great but...three months?"

"Well," Hermione started. "There is something else."

"What's that?" Seamus enquired.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled goofily.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"The thing is," Harry started. "We..."

"Oh my god," Luna gasped. "How could I have not seen it before?"

"Seen what?" Lavender asked and looked at her in confusion, as did everyone else.

"What she going on about?" Draco asked them.

"Well..." Harry gazed at Hermione.

"We're having a baby," Hermione announced happily.

Mouths dropped and gasps filled the room.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh shit, not another one."

****

_Merry Xmas everyone!_


	32. Chapter 32

Just One More Thing

Chapter 32

****

Everyone was gobsmacked. The fact that their best friends had just announced they were getting married was surprise enough, but that they were having a baby too left them all speechless.

"Well?" Harry asked looking anxious. "What do you think?"

"We know that this must have come as a surprise to all of you," Hermione added. "But we are absolutely ecstatic about this."

"You guys sure didn't waste any time," Dean commented.

Ginny tapped Hermione's arm. "You and I actually get to be pregnant together, that is so cool."

"Congratulations you guys," Seamus told them happily. "You're gonna love being a father harry, it's the most rewarding thing in my life."

"I don't what's scarier," Draco said thoughtfully. "A little Harry or a little Hermione?"

"A little Hermione," Ron and Dean replied in unison, earning a glare from the butt of their joke.

Harry raised his eyebrows and Hermione to him. "I myself would love a little Hermione running around."

"You want to have a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Or a boy," Harry said. "I'm not fussed."

"Well I'm sure whatever you have will be absolutely beautiful," Luna said dreamily.

"I do too," Lavender agreed.

"When are you due?" Neville asked interested.

"April," Hermione answered happily.

"Around a month after me," Ginny added. "This is so cool."

"So this is what you lot are to become?" Dean said sounding annoyed. "Married with children? I feel sick."

****

The next day Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and even more vitalised than she had in the last few weeks. Last night had gone perfectly, and where Harry and her news had come as a surprise, she was overjoyed that their friends couldn't be happier for them.

Letting out her morning yawn, she stretched and then looked at the wizard who was flat on his back sleeping soundly beside her. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up closely to him, the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out making her smile. Hermione could no longer resist and let her hand creep onto his stomach, her nails grazing his abs delicately as her fingers made their way up to his pecks.

"You're doing it again," a voice made her hand stop in its tracks.

Hermione looked up and found two green eyes gazing into hers. "Doing what?" she asked innocently.

Harry rolled onto his side to face her properly, and then wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him. "You know, checking me out while I'm asleep."

"And as always, you weren't really asleep," Hermione pointed out.

"I was too," Harry said honestly. "But you just had to go and touch me didn't you? I told you, the minute I feel your hands on me I'm ready stand to attention."

Hermione leaned in slowly and hovered teasingly away from his lips, as one of her hands snuck down in between them and cupped his now rock hard member firmly, making Harry close his eyes in bliss. "Stand to attention indeed."

"Miss Granger you surprise me," Harry remarked huskily.

"How so?" Hermione asked and began squeezing him gently.

"I mean on a Sunday," Harry said hoarsely. "You know, a day of supposed rest." Harry moaned quietly as Hermione's grip got tighter, but his eyes soon opened in disappointment when he felt Hermione let go of him.

Hermione pulled away from him smiling and got out of their bed. "You're right Harry; it is a day of rest."

Harry's mouth bobbed up and down. "But..."

Hermione pulled on her silk robe and tied it. "But what darling?"

"I don't want to rest," Harry told her. "I'm already rested!"

"Well you'll need all the energy you got today, trust me," Hermione smiled.

"Why's that?" Harry asked with renewed excitement.

Hermione kneeled on the bed and caressed his face. She leaned in closely like she did before and stopped just before she touched his lips. "Because the only thing that we're going to do today..."

"Is?" Harry questioned.

"Talk about the wedding!" Hermione squealed excitedly. She jumped off the bed and sprinted out of the room leaving Harry alone and very frustrated.

He looked down at his twitching erection and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

****

Ron and Luna were in bed that same morning talking about their friend's news from the previous night.

"I can't believe that Harry and Hermione are having a baby and getting married," Ron said in awe. "It's just so...grown up."

"I know," Luna agreed. "You are happy for them though, aren't you?"

Ron smiled. "Of course I am it's just...strange. They're my friends and I know they love me and everything..."

"But?"

Ron shook his head slightly. "But they're gonna be like a whole new kind of trio. Know what I mean?"

Luna cocked her head to the side. "I think so."

"Its not gonna be me, Harry and Hermione anymore."

"I guess not," Luna voiced in understanding.

"It's gonna be Harry, Hermione and a little baby."

Luna snuggled up to her boyfriend. "They're going to be a family Ron."

"Yeah," Ron grinned putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Harry's finally gonna get everything he's ever wanted."

"Just like he deserves," Luna added. "And I'm so glad that Hermione gets to be the girl to give it to him."

"Yeah, me too," Ron said truthfully. "I really couldn't be happier for the both of them. Although, I'm sure they're gonna want to find a new place now sooner rather than later, which means I have to get looking too. "

Luna felt a little hurt at his comment; it was as if he hadn't even considered them moving in together at all. She didn't know why he felt that way, not that she had asked him about it, but everyone else seemed to be getting on with their lives and making real commitments to each other. Why couldn't they?

Luna cleared her throat. "So, any ideas where you might like to get a place?"

"Not quite sure really," Ron said not noticing Luna's upset face.

"Well, you know that you can stay here for as long as you need to," Luna said happily. "I mean ever since Harry and Hermione got together, it's like we've been living together anyway."

"Yeah but I can't put it off forever," Ron said oblivious. "I'll need to find a place sometime."

"But Ron," Luna said sitting up. "It could take ages until you get something that you'd really want."

Ron gave her a comforting squeeze. "Hey that's ok, as long as it's close to you I'll take anything." Luna could take no more and quickly got out of bed, a confused Ron watching her every move in confusion. "What's the matter babe?"

"You can be so insensitive at times, do you know that?" Luna said sadly before fleeing the room, and leaving Ron completely confused.

****

Harry tried as hard as he could to keep up with the witch in front of him. She sure looked like Hermione, sounded like Hermione, but was not at all acting like Hermione. After he finally got his morning hard on to disappear, without the help of Hermione, Harry joined her at the dinning table for breakfast just like he did every morning. They began discussing plans for the wedding when Hermione suddenly started talking a mile a minute.

That was twenty minutes ago and she was still talking in a slightly distressed manor. "I mean there is so much to think about. There's my dress, your suit, my bridesmaids dresses, your groomsman's suits, the flowers, the venue, the..."

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted her sharply. "Baby, would you relax? Everything will be fine I promise. We have three months to organise all this, remember?"

"Wrong," Hermione said firmly. "We have two months, two weeks and six days."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Which is ample time to plan a wedding."

"But now I have a bookstore to think about, after I have worked my notice at the hospital of course, which has just made things..."

"Hermione," Harry took her hand in his. "Breathe."

She took a few calming breaths. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled then walked around the table and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "You don't have to do this all by yourself you know?"

"I know," she said softly. "Harry, I just want our wedding to be perfect."

"It will be," Harry assured her. "We are going to get anything that you want and you're going to have the wedding of your dreams, I promise."

Hermione gazed at him lovingly. "But what about what you want?"

"Hermione, the only thing that I need for our wedding to be absolutely perfect, is for you to be standing right there next to me the whole time," he said softly, before kissing her lips gently.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. Hermione smiled at him but didn't say anything. Her breathing had returned back to normal much to his relief. Just then, Harry had a thought. "Listen, why don't you owl Justin? Ginny said that he's meant to be really good at this kind of thing. That and it would take a lot more pressure off of us."

"That wouldn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?" Harry asked confused. "I just suggested it."

"Yeah I know, but doesn't it make it less personal when you hire a wedding planner?"

"No of course not," Harry assured her. "It just makes things easier. He'll give us the choices based on our ideas and then we'll get to make the final decisions."

Hermione let out a breath. "You're right it's probably the best way to go."

Harry saw her downcast face and wasn't totally convinced that she was a hundred percent happy with the idea. "Hermione, I know that you have this thing where you want to try and do everything by yourself."

"I certainly do not!" she retorted affronted.

Harry smirked. "No?"

Hermione folded her arms. "Ok so maybe I do sometimes, but it's only because I want things to --"

"Be perfect?" Harry finished for her. "They will be. Don't you trust me?"

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes. "Of course I do."

"Then believe me when I tell you that our wedding, is gonna be everything that you dreamed it to be and more."

Hermione reached up with one hand and trailed her fingers down his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said, and then kissed her gently against the lips. He pulled back, smiled at her and stood up. "I have to nip out for an hour."

"Where? I thought we were going to spend the day discussing the wedding."

Harry chuckled. "And we will I just have something that I need to do, that's all."

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

"Do I have to tell you everything that I do?" he grinned. He went over to the door and grabbed his jacket that was hanging nearby.

Hermione stood up. "Yes you do."

"Why?"

"So that I can tell you what a stupid idea it is before you do it," she replied. "That's one of the main reasons you need me remember?"

Harry didn't take any offence at her comment and slid his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. He walked back over to her and kissed her again. "It's nothing bad."

Hermione put a hand to her head. "Harry, I don't think that I can take any more surprises."

"Who knows? Maybe it won't surprise you?"

"How very vague of you," Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry reached out and rubbed her stomach affectionately. "See you two in about an hour." He gave her one last quick peck and left the flat.

****

Professor McGonagall was in her private chambers in the castle going over some term plans when she heard a knock at her door. She didn't have a clue who it was as she didn't remember arranging any meetings of any sort for that Saturday morning. She rose from her chair and went to open the door, a huge smile gracing her face when she saw who had disturbed her. "Well, well, look at you all grown up."

"Professor McGonagall," the voice said.

"I think that we've known each other long enough for you to start calling me Minerva now, don't you think Harry?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Of course...Minerva."

"Please," she gestured for him to enter her quarters.

"Thank you," Harry said walking past her.

McGonagall closed the door and faced her former student. "It's very good to see you, Harry."

"It's good to see you too."

"Things are well?" McGonagall asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"They've never been better," Harry replied beaming. "I never though it would be possible to be as happy as I am right now."

McGonagall put her hands together. "I must say that I was overjoyed when I read about you and Miss Granger. I always thought that the two of you would make the perfect couple."

"You and everyone else," Harry said with a grin.

"How is Hermione?"

"She's great," Harry smiled at the thought of his fiancée. "She's actually the reason that I'm here."

"Oh?" McGonagall voiced intrigued. "And what is it that I can do for the two of you?"

"Well, we've decided to get married."

McGonagall was overjoyed to say the least. "Oh Harry, that's wonderful news. Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're very excited about it," Harry replied, not remembering the last time he saw his former teacher look so happy. "The thing is I know that it would mean the absolute world to her if we could have our wedding...here. Seeing as how you're now the headmistress, I was just wondering if there is any chance whatsoever that...maybe...you could possibly help me make that happen?"

McGonagall smiled. "When is it that you and Hermione are planning to get married?"

Harry did some calculations in his head. "We'll need the first week in November preferably the Saturday."

McGonagall referred to a calendar on her desk. "November 1st or the 8th?"

Harry looked thoughtful, it would be closer to the three months that he and Hermione had discussed if they got married on the 8th, give a few days of course. "November 8th would be perfect."

The headmistress smiled and nodded. "Congratulations Harry, you've just booked your venue."

"Really?"

"It would be an honour that the two of you get married here Harry, it's the least we can do for everything that you have done for us."

Harry was extremely grateful. "You have no idea how much this means to me Minerva, what it will mean to Hermione."

"Oh I think I have an idea," McGonagall ginned.

"If there is anything that I can do to thank you for this," Harry said seriously. "Please let me know."

"I saw Mr Weasley not long back and invited you all here to play in a quidditch game, did he mention it?"

"He did yeah," Harry replied remembering the conversation. "Both Hermione and I said that we'd be there."

"Then that's enough Harry," McGonagall said kindly. "It would be enough to see you all again." She looked around her. "This place just isn't the same without you all."

"You actually miss us," Harry smirked. "I don't believe that for one second. We were naughty at times."

"I think that's what I miss the most," McGonagall said, then looked at him seriously. "I'm very proud of you Harry, all of you. And I'm so happy that you're to get the ending you deserve, both you and Hermione."

Harry looked taken aback; he had never heard his old professor be so full of pride for her former students before. It was nice. "Thank you. For everything."

"He would have been proud of you too, you know."

Harry knew that she was referring to his old headmaster and it was still a sore subject for him to discuss. "I only wish that he could have seen me how I am right now."

McGonagall looked at him with sympathy. "He can Harry, we have to believe that remember?"

"Yeah I guess."

"He also knew what was going on between you and Miss Granger before anyone else," McGonagall confessed. "Although it's not like it wasn't completely obvious to everyone. But you are right; it would have been nice for him to see you so happy in person, rather than from afar."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah I figured he'd know before anyone else, but it could have been a lucky guess."

McGonagall's eyes twinkled yet again and smiled at Harry knowingly. "No he knew things that even left me astounded. He was damn right cocky about it at times."

"Like what?" Harry grinned.

"Oh just things, we'd chat about so much but one of his favourite topics was you and Hermione."

"Is that so?"

McGonagall laughed. "Oh yes. It's a shame he passed before I was able to pay up."

"Pay up?" Harry repeated confused.

"He bet that the two of you would marry each other before you reached the age of 25, the cocky piece of work was well ahead of schedule it would seem."

"You bet on us?"

McGonagall seemed a bit guilty. "Well he did, I bet against you."

"Why?"

"Of course I knew that the two of you would end up together, I just thought it would take a little longer that's all," She tried to explain. "The 'will they' or 'wont they' charade was becoming damn right infuriating, like when you're desperate to read the next chapter of a book but you can barely keep your eyes open."

"I understand," Harry smiled. "So will you be at our wedding?"

"Am I invited?"

"Of course."

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world," McGonagall said happily.

"Good," Harry said approaching the headmistress. "I'm afraid have to go, Hermione will be expecting me. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome, and do pass on my congratulations to Hermione,"

"I will," Harry told her and headed for the door. He opened it but stopped and turned round when a thought came into his head.

"Something wrong Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry started. "I don't suppose he predicted anything else...did he?"

"Well now you mention it there was just one more thing."

"What?" Harry asked desperate to know.

"I don't know it's what you might call pretty out there."

"Please?" Harry said itching to know.

"I don't suppose that you and Hermione have any other news that you wish to share," McGonagall said with a small grin. "Do you?" The Hogwarts headmistress could only chuckle as she watched Harry remain still and his mouth open in surprise.

"H-h-how could he..." Harry's mouth wouldn't form the right words as it continued to bob up and down. "He couldn't possibly..."

McGonagall approached him and placed her hands on his shoulders, her heart was full of happiness for her two former students. "I can only hope that I'm still the headmistress when they start school Harry."

"I'm sorry," Harry laughed nervously and closed his eyes briefly. "They?"

"I think I might have said too much?" McGonagall said taking a step back but didn't stop smiling. "Harry, I do believe that your fiancée is waiting for you."

Harry cleared his throat which had suddenly gone very dry. "Yes. She is."

****


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN:**__ I tell you, you guys are lucky that I'm at home in bed ill and bored out of my mind! Why? Because it means that the only thing I have is my laptop to keep me company, and you get another chapter in the space of two days. And it's a long one too! _

_Please keep reviewing guys, and to those of you who review religiously, I'm so very grateful._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 33

****

Harry returned back to the apartment straight after his chat with McGonagall, bursting with happiness that the venue he had gotten had been the one that Hermione had dreamed of for her wedding. But along with the happiness came slight confusion. He stood at the door of the flat and thought back to the conversation that he'd had with his former professor. It hadn't unsettled him at all, but had flooded him with thoughts of possibilities. He wasn't sure whether to take what he had heard with a pinch of salt or not. So Dumbledore knew that he and Hermione would marry, it seemed the entire wizarding world knew that anyway. But how did McGonagall know that Hermione was pregnant, and at this particular time? Dumbledore's predictions had come true so far, so surely he had no reason to dismiss the latest forecast.

They.

Harry smiled widely and felt warmth surround his heart as he tried to figure out what it could mean. Yes it meant more than one, but did it mean that he and Hermione were having twins? Or did it simply mean that they were going to have more children after this one? Either way he would he would be ecstatic.

But the real question that plagued him was whether he should tell Hermione what he had been told?

He didn't want to make her anymore overwhelmed than she had already been over the past weeks, especially now that they were planning the wedding. They had gotten together, gotten engaged and gotten pregnant in such a short space of time, that he was sure that this latest development would make her head explode. With that it mind, he decided to keep it to himself for now, at least until the first ultrasound. When that took place, he would know for sure whether his old headmaster was right or not.

He finally walked through the front door, and was surprised to see Hermione chatting with Justin Finch-Fletchley at the dining room table. Both turned their heads when they heard him enter.

"Harry!" Justin exclaimed standing up. "How's our groom doing on this glorious day?"

"Err...fine thanks Justin," Harry replied. _'Hermione sure didn't waste anytime,' _he thought_. _"How are you?

"I'm wonderful," Justin said rubbing his hands together.

Hermione stood up also. "Can you believe it Harry? I owled him right after you left and he was here within ten minutes."

"That's fast," Harry said.

Justin was pleased with the comment. "Well Harry, being a wedding planner is a great responsibility. It's important to establish trust and to make the bride aware that when she calls, I come running."

"Nice one," Harry said, not really knowing how to respond to Justin's statement.

Hermione squeezed Justin's arms and squeaked with excitement. "Isn't he just fantastic Harry?"

Harry felt his heart begin to thud, he loved seeing Hermione so happy and he was overjoyed that he was going to be able to make her just that bit more happier in few moments time, when he told her where she was going to be married. "Yeah."

"So," Justin said seriously. "Let's crack on."

"Justin," Harry held up a hand. "Do you mind if I just steal Hermione away for a few minutes? I just need to speak to her about something."

"Well of course not Harry, it's very important for couples to have intimate swarrays in order to keep things fresh," Justin said with a wink. "You dear's take your time and when you come back we can talk cake and flowers."

"Sounds good mate," Harry said. Hermione looked at him wondering what he was up to, but allowed him to take her hand and lead her to their bedroom.

Once they were inside Harry closed the door and gestured for her to sit on the bed. When she sat down on the edge, Harry got down on both knees and took her hands in his, resting them on top of her thighs.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

He gazed up into her eyes. "If I said to you that we could get married anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"You know where," Hermione answered, still wondering what he was up to.

He started to rub her hands affectionately. "I want you to say it."

Hermione was beyond confused but decided to humour him. "The castle."

Harry brought her hands to his lips and kissed them gently. "I spoke to McGonagall today," he told her softly. "That's where I've been."

"You went to Hogwarts," Hermione said surprised. Harry just nodded. "And?"

Harry took a deep breath and smiled. "On November 8th I can be waiting for you at an altar in the Great hall of Hogwarts castle, all you have to do... is say that you'll come meet me there."

Hermione's mouth opened slightly. She was stunned to say the least; it was like she was in the middle of a dream. The man on his knees in front of her had again managed to defy the limit that she thought was now on her happiness. He had made yet another dream of hers come true.

"Are you serious?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you want to get married in the castle?" Harry asked cupping her face gently.

Happy tears started to form in her eyes. "Yes," she smiled happily.

Harry shook her head form side to side with his hands playfully. "Then I'm serious."

Hermione covered his hands that were cupping her face with her own, and got lost in his loving gaze. "I love you so much."

Harry got up off of his knees, stood up far enough to reach her mouth and pressed his lips to hers. He scraped his teeth lightly over her bottom lip and chuckled softly against her mouth as his kiss made a small tremble shiver through her. He pulled away. "I love you too."

"I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

Harry released her face and stood up straight. "There's a first," he joked.

She swatted his arm. "Hey!"

He brushed her chin lightly with his thumb, and then took her hand in his. "Come on, let's go pick out some cake."

Hermione smiled and let him lead her to the door, when he all of a sudden he stopped. "What's wrong?"

He rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Just out of curiosity, am I going to get lucky tonight?"

"Erm... yeah," Hermione replied, as though the answer was completely obvious.

"Oh thank god," Harry sighed dramatically. He claimed one more kiss before they left the room to go see what Justin was up to.

****

"So I've loved what I've read so far," Kimberly told Neville as they walked through the park. He had owled her that morning to see if she fancied a walk and was pleasantly surprised when she had quickly taken him up on it. She had read the book that he'd been working on and was impressed to say the least.

"You really think so?" Neville asked shyly.

Kimberly regarded him with a wondering expression. "You're not use to people paying you compliments are you?"

Neville shook his head. "Well you can't get use to something that hardly ever happens."

Kimberly stopped walking. "I can think of many to give you."

Neville went red. "Oh?"

She got closer to him. "Oh yeah."

"L-l-like what?" Neville stuttered.

She got even closer and gently gripped his arms. "Like, you're unbelievably cute."

"Right," Neville said dejectedly.

"What?" she asked, not quite knowing why that would upset him.

"I think I'm tired of being...cute," he tried to explain.

Kimberly just smiled and grabbed a handful of his jacket. "You're so cute that I could kiss you."

Oh," he said more happily.

Kimberly pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply, her hands making their way up to his face where she cupped him lightly. Neville responded immediately and gripped her waist as the kiss became more passionate. He couldn't believe that he, Neville Longbottom was currently making out with a gorgeous hot blonde, and in the middle of a park.

He hadn't kissed many girls in his life just the odd one, none of them were a success, they were usually either drunk or had just broken up from their boyfriends and wanted comfort from 'the sweet guy'. But here he was, embraced with a beautiful woman who was sticking her tongue down his throat, and this time it wasn't friendly. He would have loved to have stayed like this for much longer, only something down south was getting harder, which meant that he was getting embarrassed. He pulled away from the kiss and found Kimberly looking at him dazed.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, wondering why he stopped.

"Please forgive me," Neville said going beetroot.

"I'll do no such thing," she told him. "Weren't you...into it?"

Neville saw her face and felt guilty. How could she possibly have thought that he wasn't into it? "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" she asked, seeing that he was embarrassed for some reason. He didn't answer straight away so she rubbed his arm warmly. "Hey, you can tell me."

"You'll laugh," he said quietly.

"Of course I wouldn't," she assured him.

"I'm not good with girls," he said honestly. "I haven't even had a girlfriend before."

"That's why you stopped kissing me?" she asked confused.

"I didn't want to," he said shakily.

"Then why did you?"

"Because I was enjoying it...too much," he replied.

Kimberly was bewildered. "So you stopped kissing me because you liked it?" Neville remained quiet. "Neville that's so...silly."

Neville was affronted by her comment. "Now I'm use to people saying _that_ to me."

"What I meant was that I've never known people stop doing something because they liked it," she said trying to explain. "I was really enjoying it."

"Really?"

"Yeah of course I was," she replied baffled at his insecurity. "I want you to do it again."

"Why?"

Kimberly sighed in frustration. "Because I want you to. And because I really, really, like you."

Neville was so afraid that she'd want him as nothing but a friend that he had totally ruled out any possibility that she could want him as something more. "You do?"

"Yes," she smiled at him.

He all suddenly felt stupid. "I'm not good at controlling myself."

Kimberly looked at him in surprise. "Are you a wolf in sheep's clothing? I think I might like that."

"No," Neville said sadly. "I'm more like the adolescent kid who's just found his first dirty magazine."

Kim was puzzled at first by his statement, but caught on to what he meant the redder he got. "Oh I get it. That kind of...no control."

Neville blushed furiously. "Yeah."

"Well do you want to come back to my flat for a bit?" she asked him kindly. "I have tissue."

****

Dean watched from his bed as the woman he had brought home the night before got dressed. The guys were surely going to have an opinion about this so he had to come up with something good. This was the third time he had come home with the same girl, Natasha Foreman. The first time was acceptable because it was a one night stand. The second time it was acceptable because he said he'd forgotten to steal her underwear. The third time...well he still had to come up with something. He'd broken his own rules but would always be able to come up with some bullshit reason for doing so.

"Dean?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Natasha sat beside him on the bed and started to put her boots on. "You were miles away."

"Oh I was just thinking about last night," he fibbed, he was thinking about the repercussions of last night but there was no need to tell her that.

Natasha looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "That was some pretty good fucking huh?"

Natasha turned away from him and frowned. "Yeah."

Dean didn't notice her face but could tell by her voice that she was bothered about something. "What?"

Natasha put on a brave smile and faced him again. "Nothing. You're right it was very good...fucking."

"You know you don't have to go right now," Dean told her and started stroking her arm.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked with what appeared to be hope in her voice. She waited for an answer but didn't get one. "Do you think that it's wrong what we do?"

"No," Dean replied. "Why?"

Natasha sighed. "I don't know. It's just that all my friends seem to be settling down and doing something with their lives, whereas I just feel stuck sometimes."

Dean snorted. "Tell me about it. My friends are starting to get married and now they're even having babies and shit."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean laughed not noticing her longing look. "Well I guess there has to be some kind of punishment for sex right?"

"I suppose," Natasha half smiled. "But you don't think that what we're doing is a bit shallow?"

Dean shook his head. "Nat, we're just two people who enjoy sex and there's nothing wrong with that."

Natasha looked at him for a while before slowly leaning down to kiss his lips gently. She pulled back and got up from the bed to leave. She paused at his bedroom door and turned to face him. "Goodbye Dean."

She left the room leaving Dean slightly confused at the conversation that had just taken place.

****

Harry sat at the dinning table leaning his cheek against his hand as his fiancée and wedding planner chatted animatedly. Hermione and Justin were in their element talking about the wedding where he had hardly spoken.

Hermione was sat next to him and finally turned to face him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said truthfully.

Justin who was sat across from them lifted up two pictures each showing a table centre piece. "Oh he's feeling left out bless him," he said jokingly. "Come on Harry, which one do you think?"

Hermione smiled at Harry encouragingly, her eyes full of excitement. Harry took his hand from his cheek and pointed to the picture in Justin's' left hand. "Ok, that one."

Hermione and Justin glanced at each other which didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Justin pointedly emphasised the other picture in his right hand by putting it closer to Harry's view. "Sorry which one do you think Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes and desperately wanted to laugh. He pointed to the other picture. "On second thoughts I think that one is best."

Justin smiled widely. "Excellent choice, Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione who just giggled at the look on his face and nudged him playfully.

"Now then," Justin said happily. "The cake. What are we thinking of?"

"Anything really as long as it's not a fruitcake," Hermione said.

"Yes those cakes are pretty nutty, ha ha," Justin laughed making a crap joke. "Sorry, wedding planner humour."

Harry and Hermione bit their lips. They couldn't help but find Justin hilarious, he was even more camp than he was at school.

"What about you Harry?" Justin asked.

"I agree with Hermione, and nothing with marzipan either," Harry replied. "I like icing and sponge though."

"Hey me too," Hermione added. "And chocolate of course."

"I have just the thing for you," Justin said and smugly raised his wand. "Engorgio."

Some smoke appeared and began whirling around at a fast pace, and it wasn't long before it formed a vision that both Harry and Hermione were engrossed by. Before them floating in the air was an example of the wedding cake that Justin was suggesting. It was white and had eight large tiers, the icing making swirls and bows. The spell that Justin had used also enabled Harry and Hermione to see what was inside, hidden by the icing.

"It's beautiful Justin," Hermione said entranced.

"Four tiers of jam sponge and Victoria cream layered in vanilla icing," Justin told them pleased with himself. "Along with four tiers of chocolate sponge containing a caramel filling, also layered with vanilla icing. I give you the gut buster 3000, our best wedding cake to date." Justin watched as Harry and Hermione continued to stare at the enormous cake with their tongues hanging out. "What do you say?"

"We'll take it!" Hermione said instantly.

Justin turned to Harry. "Harry?"

"Ab-so-fucking-lutely," he replied, his mouth still watering.

"I've never seen anything like it," Hermione said reaching for Harry's hand. "Are you sure this is ok?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry laughed. "I think I'd have it even if we weren't getting married."

"It's so...magical," Hermione gushed.

"What's the damage for something like this, Justin?" Harry asked curiously.

Justin cleared his throat. "It's 6000 galleons." Harry and Hermione both snapped their heads around and looked at him in complete and utter shock. "But before you say anything, let me tell you that this cake is one of its kind, very sought after I'll have you know."

"It's a cake Justin," Harry said pointedly. "How can you even begin to try and justify people who would charge that much for such a thing? I could kit out an entire quidditch team with that amount of cash!"

"But its chocolate Harry," Justin said trying to make a case. "Swiss at that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Justin, I don't care if Willy Wonka himself created it, I'm not paying 6000 galleons for something that is made out of egg and flour!"

Justin didn't want to get into an argument about it and made the vision disappear. "That's perfectly fine. We can just look at something else."

"Good," Harry nodded, and then folded his arms. He looked over to his fiancee who was being unusually quiet. "Hermione?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile, desperately trying to hide her disappointment. She knew that the price was completely unreasonable and Harry was right to say no, but, it was a pretty amazing cake.

Harry could see right through Hermione's attempt to mask her real feelings, and felt like shit for not even bothering to ask her opinion about the decision that he had just made for both of them. That and he had told her that she could have anything she wanted for their wedding no matter what the cost.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, unfolding his arms and resting his hands on his knees.

"What for?" she asked. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I told you that you could have anything that you wanted," he said softly. "And I meant it."

"Harry, 6000 galleons for a wedding cake is ridiculous," she said with conviction. "You were right to say no."

Harry glanced at Justin who was looking back and forth at them, then took Hermione's hand in his. "But you do want it...don't you?"

She didn't answer straight away and had an inner battle as to whether she should be honest with him or not. She decided to respond without actually answering the question itself. "It is pretty incredible Harry."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You win," he conceded softly.

Justin's ears perked up. "So?"

Harry kept his eyes fixed on Hermione's. "We'll take the ludicrously priced vault buster after all."

"Oh good," Justin exclaimed happily. "You know it makes sense."

Hermione bit her lip as she got lost in the emerald pools of the man she loved. Harry to her was officially the sweetest man on this planet. "Why do you always have to make things so perfect for me?"

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly. "Because it's what you deserve."

Justin, who had witnessed the loving interaction between his two old school friends, clasped his hands in delight. "Merlin, I love my job."

****

It had been a while since she had fled the bedroom upset and she still hadn't come back. He was desperate to find out what it was that he was supposed to have done, but he realised that he'd probably made things worse by not going after her straight away. Ron walked to the living room of Luna's flat hoping to find his girlfriend and stopped in the doorway. He found her there sitting on the settee pretending to be engrossed with the television, and noticed her clutching onto some tissues.

"Have you been crying?" Ron asked stupidly.

Luna stared at him with puffy eyes. "What do you think?"

Ron edged into the room. "Because of me?"

Luna wiped away another tear. "Do you want to be with me, Ron?"

Ron looked as if he'd been smacked. "Of course I do."

"You like being with me?"

Ron seemed to be dumfounded and had no idea what was going on. He slowly went and sat beside his girlfriend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Baby, I _love_ being with you." When Luna didn't respond he squeezed her comfortingly. "What's going on? What was it that I did to make you so upset?"

"Oh...it's nothing it's not your fault," Luna replied sniffing.

"Tell me."

Luna shook her head. "You really don't know?"

Ron shrugged. "No."

"But I was dropping so many hints," Luna said.

"Hey you know what I'm like," Ron said and nudged her with his knee. "I have trouble catching on when people actually come out and say it."

Luna giggled at him. What he was saying was true; he did take a while to catch on to things. She knew now that she had to be the one to say it. "Move in with me."

Ron stared at her let the words start to sink in. _'She wants me to move in with her?'_ It wasn't as if the thought had never crossed his mind, far from it. He'd thought about it many times but was too nervous to ask himself. It wasn't long before a huge grin began to form on his face.

"You want me to move in?" he asked, not quite believing his luck.

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"Really?" he asked goofily. Ron was sure that this was what he wanted, but he needed to be sure it was what she wanted also.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Luna said feeling giddy at his reaction. "Would I?"

"No I guess not," Ron smiled and hugged her to him even tighter. "But I'm no good in the mornings."

"Ron I know what you're like in the mornings," she said reaching out to stroke his face.

He wasn't trying to put her off, but she needed to know what she was getting herself into. "And I eat like...all the time."

"I know," she laughed.

"Are we really gonna do this?" he asked her as he felt his heart swell.

She kissed him then gazed into his eyes. "Yeah."

"We're gonna have so much fun," Ron told her, he had never felt so happy in his life.

"As always," Luna added.

She brought his lips to hers and pretty soon their little altercation was forgotten.

****

Justin tapped his chin as he went down the list in front of him. Harry and Hermione still sat patiently opposite him.

"So," Justin said. "We have the date, the venue, the flowers, the centre pieces and a spiffing cake if I do say so myself." He grinned cheekily at the couple opposite him who simply smiled at him in return. "Well I think that we have out done ourselves. I have plenty to be getting on with so why don't we call it a day?"

"Ok," Hermione said, happy with the progress. She was initially concerned that she and Harry wouldn't have enough time to plan the wedding of their dreams in the space of a few months, but with Justin now on the case, she realised she had worried for nothing.

Harry hadn't let go of Hermione's hand in the past half hour and gave it a little squeeze when something occurred to him. "Don't you guys need to talk about your dress?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer his question but stopped when Justin laughed out loud. She saw confusion in Harry's face and stroked his hand. "We do but we can't talk about it in front of you."

"Why?" Harry asked slightly perplexed, he was well aware that it was tradition for the groom not to see the bride's dress until the wedding day, but surely they could discuss it. Couldn't they?

Hermione grinned shyly at him. She wanted to knock him off of his feet when he saw her wearing the dress for the first time on their big day so he couldn't know anything. She already had one in mind; it was the very first thing that she discussed with Justin when he arrived.

"You're not allowed to know anything about it, never mind see it," she said to him.

"I'm not?" Harry asked amused.

"Certainly not!" Justin said firmly, then stood up and gathered his things together. "Now I have to go I'm meeting Holden for dinner."

Hermione stood up also as did Harry. "Holden?" she said.

"Oh that's right you were in Rome," Justin remembered. Harry and Hermione had been away when he went to Seamus and Lavender's cafe and introduced him to their friends. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh really?" Hermione smiled. "You'll have to introduce us to him sometime." Hermione looked at Harry who was looking at everywhere but at Justin. "Won't he Harry?"

Harry got to his feet. "Yeah...sure, of course."

"Oh he'd love that," Justin said excitedly. "He's a huge fan of you both, especially you Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"He thinks you're quite the dish," Justin said getting straight to the point.

Hermione covered her mouth with a hand to stop herself from laughing at Harry's expression, his face was a picture. Harry bore no prejudice against anyone but she could understand his discomfort. They had gay friends but this was the first time that Harry had been told that he was fancied by another man. And it was quite comical.

"I'm...flattered," Harry managed to get out.

Justin saw Harry's expression and couldn't hold it in any longer, he erupted into laughter. Hermione soon joined him causing Harry to look at both of them gone out.

"What?" he asked, wondering what on earth was so funny.

It took a few moments for Justin and Hermione's laughter to subside, but when it did, Justin walked over to Hermione and patted her arm. "You were right. That was fun."

"I told you it would be," Hermione chuckled.

Justin looked at his watch. "I really must go now, thanks for choosing me to be your wedding planner, I really am honoured."

"No," Hermione said. "Thank you. I'll owl you tomorrow that information you need."

"Great," Justin said. He kissed Hermione's cheek and shook Harry's hand before disapparating away.

When Justin left, Harry narrowed his eyes at the witch in front of him as she started to giggle again. "That wasn't funny," he said trying to act annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Hermione said holding her stomach. "You should have seen your face."

"So you planned this while I was out did you?" Harry asked getting closer to her.

Hermione turned serious when Harry got as close as he could to her. She eyed him hungrily and grabbed handfuls of his shirt. "Do you need me to make you feel like a man Harry?" she asked firmly.

Harry swallowed hard and met her penetrating stare, the trick that Hermione and Justin played on him now long forgotten. "Fuck yeah."

Hermione gradually leaned forward until her lips were a mere centimetre from his, and then smirked devilishly. "Take out the rubbish."

Harry slowly cocked his head to one side. _'You little minx!'_ He watched her with his mouth open as she promptly released him, and then ran off to the bedroom giggling. He stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds before smiling to himself and following her.

When he reached the bedroom he immediately felt Hermione's arms go around his neck, her lips fusing to his.

She soon broke the kiss and panted heavily.

"I want you," she said in almost a whisper. "No wait that's wrong, I _need_ you."

"What do you need?" Harry asked huskily, still nibbling at her lips in a teasing fashion.

"I need you to make love to me," she replied breathlessly, her fingers grazing the back of his neck.

Hermione didn't wait for a reply; she unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it off of his shoulders, as he covered her mouth with wet passionate kisses. Needing to break for air, Harry took full advantage and gently pulled her top over her head, before latching onto her neck. His heartbeat increased when he felt the fullness of her breasts against him. Reaching around to unhook her bra, he trailed featherlike kisses down her throat, a soft moan emanating from Hermione lips when he started to slide her bra down her arms, before he threw it to the floor.

Harry looked at her and let out a sigh of contentment when he felt Hermione start tugging at his jeans. He instantly reached out and began unfastening hers, eventually dropping to his knees and teasingly pulling them down her legs. He looked up into her eyes as she watched his every move, and then slowly slid down her underwear. She placed her hands onto his shoulders as she stepped out of them, her legs trembling as she felt his hands glide up her legs.

Harry then did something that made her heart melt. He closed his eyes and tenderly began kissing her stomach. Hermione smiled down at him as he caressed with his lips the very spot where their child was beginning to grow. She wanted to cry from the sheer intimacy of it as she let her fingers rake smoothly through his hair.

"God I love you," Harry whispered against her skin. "So much...so much."

She cupped the side of his face and appealed silently for him to stand up. He felt her urging him up and leisurely began getting to his feet, dragging his tongue up the smooth valley between her breasts and sucking on her throat lightly as he made his way to her lips.

Hermione leant her forehead to his and let her hands trail down his chest, Harry's breath hitching in his throat as her nails grazed his perfectly toned abs. "I love you too. But you're being unfair."

"I am?" Harry asked huskily. "How?"

She tugged at his jeans. "I'm naked...and you're not."

Harry smiled and then cupped her face, teasingly nipping at her lips. He pulled back slightly and caressed her cheeks. "Lie down," he ordered softly.

Hermione felt a slight tremor go through her at his request, she quickly realised that she enjoyed it when he ordered her around in the bedroom. It was an extreme turn on for her. She did as she was told and got on the bed to lie down, under the constant watchful eye of the wizard in front of her. She felt the cold covers make contact with her back and shivered slightly before leaning up on her elbows.

Harry didn't take his eyes off of the beauty in front of him as she eyed him seductively. He undid his jeans quickly, slid them down his legs along with his boxers and kicked them to the side. He soon noticed that Hermione was no longer looking into his eyes but at something else. Following her concentrated stare, he looked down at his solid cock which ironically was pointing straight at Hermione like it was an arrow. Looking back at his fiancée, he smirked when he caught licking her lips in what was obvious appreciation.

"See something you like?" he asked getting her attention.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You know very well how much I love that gorgeous big dick of yours."

Harry sighed happily at her reply; she knew exactly what to say to drive him wild. He walked over to the edge of the bed and began stroking himself gently as he looked Hermione up and down. "Can I come in?" he asked hoarsely, gesturing to her closed legs.

Hermione got off of her elbows and lay flat onto her back before raising her knees up. She then gazed lovingly into Harry's eyes as she opened her legs for him at a torturously slow pace.

He couldn't take anymore and was afraid that his head might explode if he waited any longer. He got on the bed and crawled in between them, placing his forearms on either side of her head. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss, moaning into his mouth as she felt his cock twitching against her begging for permission to enter. Harry reached down in between them and ran a finger up her folds, the heat and wetness that he found there making him become even harder when he thought that it was impossible.

Running his finger gently up and down her folds, he couldn't believe how lucky he felt at that moment. This goddess beneath him in a few short months was going to be his wife. She was going to be the mother of his child, or children if Dumbledore was right, and she was going to be his entire life.

His heart was full to the brim.

Carefully sliding a finger inside her he heard Hermione take a sharp intake of breath, and as he began moving the finger in and out of her wetness, she let out a contented sigh. Harry slid another finger inside and began rubbing her clit with his thumb at the same time. From the dreamy sounds escaping Hermione's lips, it was clear she was enjoying his administrations.

Hermione's whole body started to pulsate as Harry's hand continued to tease her. "Baby?" she moaned in bliss.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love it when you touch me like that," Hermione sighed in pleasure. "But I really need you... inside me."

Harry smiled at her warmly before lowering his mouth for another deep kiss. Hermione ran her hands over his back as she returned the kiss passionately, desperate to be even closer to him. Not breaking the kiss once, he finally took hold of himself and rubbed his cock up and down her hot center, spreading some of the moistness from her onto him. Aligning himself at her entrance, he again rested his weight on his forearms at either side of her head.

He broke the kiss but hovered above her mouth closely. Looking deeply into the windows of her soul, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied softly, before he thrust completely inside her.

They held eye contact for a few moments before Harry kissed her again, tracing her tongue with his own and overlapping his lips with hers. Hermione began running her hands over him, from his shoulders to his hips, as she could feel him start to move inside her ever so slowly. He was being teasingly slow, but it was her that had asked him to make love to her. He was giving her what she asked for. She didn't want to fuck this time, she wanted it slow, but she was becoming more overcome by the intimacy of the act between them. This was when her toes started to curl, when she was engulfed with so much need that she found it nearly impossible to take. She loved this so much. Harry was inside her, connected with her completely, and she loved every second of it.

As Hermione began raising her hips to meet Harry's movements, he let himself get lost for a moment in how good he felt. It was truly amazing what one could think about when being inside the love of your life. But something that he had wondered about on numerous occasions was, if he was as 'big' down there as Hermione claimed him to be, how the hell did she manage to stay so perfectly tight for him? Not that he was complaining, far from it, he was just curious. Every time he pulled out of her and pushed back inside her body, he could feel his cock being gripped deliciously. "_I'll have to ask her about that."_ One of his hands ventured down to her breast, teasing the nipple until it rose up, a heavenly sound coming from Hermione as he squeezed it. He dropped his mouth to her neck and then her shoulder, tasting the skin that was getting hotter by the minute. Each time he sank into her warmth, he got lost in the amazement of being surrounded by Hermione.

Hermione let one of her hands entwine into his hair, and as she pulled gently she felt him begin to breathe harder against her ear. She kissed the side of his neck and wrapped her legs tighter around him, causing him to go even deeper. "Oh god," she gasped.

Harry wished that he could keep up the slow pace forever, but it was becoming absolute torture for him. He'd been lazily thrusting in and out of her for sometime and was desperate to go just that little bit faster. He lifted his head and pecked her lips. "Hermione?"

When she opened her eyes she could tell immediately what was going on. She brought her hands up from his hips and stroked his face. "Let me on top."

She knew it was a good idea when he smiled widely and he twitched deep inside her. He gripped her waist and rolled them over so that he was on his back, his cock still buried within her. Hermione gave him a fervent kiss that was full of desire, before leaning up and putting her hands on flat against his chest. Harry's hands went straight to her hips to start guiding her body up and down. She started to ride him using a steady pace, much quicker than the one he used when on top of her.

"Better?" she asked with a smirk. She leant down putting her hands to the pillow on either side of his head and pressed her mouth to his.

"Heaven," Harry murmured against her lips, sliding his arms around her waist as he began lifting his hips in time to meet her movements. He heard her sigh contentedly against his mouth as he thrust deeper into her, and felt her body shiver as his cock slid perfectly against her clit in their current position.

Hermione leant up and placed her hands on his chest again. She whipped her head around to get some hair out of her eyes, an action that caught Harry's attention.

"God you're so sexy," he told her throatily.

"Arrh...and you're so...fucking big," she gasped, his dick hitting new places inside her as he thrust up into her.

Hermione saw by the sparkle in his eyes that her comment had pleased him immensely and that was all that mattered. But sometimes, if she was being honest, he would reach a place inside her that could cause her some pain at times. It wasn't often and she would never tell him for fear of him never wanting to put it in her again. It didn't happen every time they made love, but it had happened just then and luckily for her Harry's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, so he hadn't noticed.

Hermione's whole body was now glistening with sweat as she sped up her movements slightly, making sure to roll her hips in such a way that Harry's body rubbed against her deliciously each time she sank down on him. She began clenching her walls tightly around his cock, as he reached up and took her breasts in his hands, kneading them gently making Hermione hum in delight. Harry sat up and grasped her shoulders, pushing her down onto him as he tried to go even deeper. She reached around and held onto his back tightly as his movements increased even more, holding him close until finally she could feel his muscles begin to tense under her fingers and his body within her seem to expand and pulsate.

Harry's breathing got noticeably shorter, as he felt his balls start to tighten. He noticed that Hermione's breathing had changed as well to a more uneven pattern, so he began raising his hips harder and faster, pressing up into her so deeply that she released harsh whimpers each time. Looking into her eyes, he smiled as he saw them cloud over, and pressed his mouth to hers once more before her muscles tightened, and she reached her peak.

"Oh!" she cried out loudly.

As she released Hermione's body trembled with the intensity of her orgasm, but she kept moving knowing that Harry was close too. Hearing him releasing a few inaudible moans, she felt him start to shudder inside her.

"I love you!" he grunted into her neck. "Oh fuck!"

"I love you too," Hermione whispered, as she felt him spurt up into her repeatedly.

It took a few minutes for their bodies to recuperate. They stayed in the same position clinging to each other waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Harry finally let Hermione out of the hold that he'd had her in, and softly started to stroke her hair. He cupped her face and kissed her gently, before easing them back down onto the bed.

Hermione soon settled against Harry's chest, and felt completely content when she felt his arm wrap around her back and his fingers start to caress her shoulder. The afterglow after they made love was one of the things that she looked forward to the most. She always felt so safe and loved that she doubted there was a place on earth that she'd ever prefer to be in than in his arms.

She had been tracing idle patterns on his chest for some time when she looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said back softly. She leaned up and brushed his lips, letting them linger for a while, before settling back down to his chest and rubbing his pecks.

Harry took a deep breath and grinned, hugging her to him tightly. "Now _that_ was worth a fucking cake."

Hermione's hand immediately stilled. She soon felt Harry's chest beneath her begin to shake a little, like he was trying to keep in laughter. A small smile started to tug at her lips as she thought about what he'd said, and she began to giggle quietly. It didn't take long before she completely burst into laughter.

'_Being in love is the best!'_ she thought.

****


	34. Chapter 34

Just One More Thing

Chapter 34

****

It was early Monday morning when Hermione's eyes began to flutter open. She woke up and sighed happily when she found that she was still wrapped up in Harry's arms. The day before when Justin had left, they had headed straight to bed where they were to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening. They made love for most of yesterday, only getting out of bed when they were feeling hungry. The wizard who was snuggled comfortably behind her hugged her to him even tighter if it were possible, exhaling heavily as he started to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Harry?" she whispered, wanting to see if he was awake.

Just because his hold on her tightened it didn't mean that he was awake, most times he'd strengthen their embrace when he was fast asleep. She didn't get a reply and had no plans to disturb him; it was Monday which meant that he had work today, as did she, but she wanted him to sleep as much as he could. She glanced at the clock which read 6.42am. He had forty eight minutes of sleep left before the alarm would wake him from his slumber.

Hermione usually woke up before the alarm went off but she had no intention of moving. Instead, she began stroking the strong arm that was draped protectively over her stomach. She turned her head slightly to plant a kiss on Harry's other arm which was tucked under her head; she had been using it as a pillow for the majority of the night and was sure that he wouldn't be able to feel it when he woke up.

Another sigh of contentment escaped her mouth as she allowed her eyes to close. Her thoughts drifted back to yesterday, when Harry agreed to pay a preposterous price for a wedding cake that she had wanted. Ok, so he wanted it too, but only up to when he found out what it cost. Still, when he knew that she would be disappointed if she didn't have it, he caved.

And then there was what he did for her yesterday morning.

He went to Hogwarts and saw to it that she could have her wedding where she had dreamed of ever since they were children. When he told her that they were going to get married in the castle, she thought her heart would come out of her chest. It appeared that he had remembered every dream of hers that she had told him about when they were growing up, and was determined to make them come true.

He had even bought her Flourish and Blotts.

She knew that he wasn't perfect, nobody was, but he was the closest thing to it she was sure.

Her mind then went back to the past week, when they had exchanged words about honesty and not keeping things from each other, or rather him not keeping things from her. Hermione couldn't help but be upset when he hid things from her, but to be fair to him, he was getting much better at opening up. She couldn't be too hard on him, after all it was all new to him and even when he had a little slip up, he eventually came round in the end. She could see the reasons for his incapacity to open up so easily, especially after the way he was treated when he was younger, but only now was she more likely to accept them.

At least now he was opening up more. He was opening up to her and she considered herself to be lucky for that.

It was simple. The man that she was currently wrapped up in loved her more than life itself and he now acknowledged that someone else had the same feelings for him, no matter how much he thought it wasn't possible when he was growing up, much to Hermione's relief.

In the end they both had their faults. His fault was his inability to be honest all the time no matter how much it could affect her. Her fault was her inability to let him spoil her all the time without having some sort of opinion. But both of them situations she realised were improving all the time, as their relationship got stronger and stronger, every second of every day.

It all made sense really.

He did things for her that he knew would make her happy because that was what he lived for. Who was she to stop him if that's what he wanted? She lived to make him happy too, which was one of the main reasons that there was now a baby growing inside of her.

Her eyes opened and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Hermione Granger was the cleverest and brightest witch of her age, and she knew that if she hadn't wanted a baby at that point in her life, there wouldn't have been one. Not because she would have had an abortion, the very thought alone made her sick to her stomach, but because she wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place.

Oh sure she had let Harry believe that it was a just a huge surprise which to be truthful it had been, but if she hadn't really wanted it deep down in her heart, it would have been prevented no matter how carried away they got. She had told him originally that he would have to wait at least three years before she would even consider having children, when the truth of it was she didn't want him to have any idea just how powerless she felt when it came to him. She would try and give him anything that he asked for. But then, she must have made him feel the same way, the wedding cake situation yesterday being the prime example.

He gave in so easily. Because of her. She had done exactly the same thing. Well, sort of.

Hermione knew that Harry Potter's biggest wish in life was to have a family, so she wanted to give it to him, sooner rather than later. That was why she probably accidently on purpose forgot the birth control charm at the quidditch game that day, and the night that they had given each other their virginities. The only reason they didn't get caught that night was because Harry had remembered, but then he soon started to forget. It was all too convenient on both their parts.

Hermione was suddenly taken from her thoughts when she felt velvety lips begin kissing her shoulder lightly.

"I wish you wouldn't think so hard in the morning," a deep voice said from behind her. "It doesn't half give me a headache." Hermione glanced over her shoulder and found Harry looking down at her. "Good morning beautiful," he said, dropping a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Have you been reading my thoughts again?" she asked, loving how adorable he looked first thing in the morning.

"No," he replied in mock offense. "Trust me, my thoughts are much more fun than yours are, especially when we're in bed together naked."

"Wanna bet?" Hermione challenged playfully. She turned in his arms so that she could snuggle into his chest.

"So, were you thinking about anything nice?" he asked whilst stroking her back.

"Yeah," she answered softly, gazing into his emerald depths. "I was thinking about you."

"You were?" he asked feeling touched.

"Uh-huh," she told him, the look he was giving her making her feel light headed. "You and our baby."

"I stand corrected," he said quietly, his heart in his throat. "Your thoughts are better than mine after all."

Hermione reached up and stroked the side of his cheek. "To think there was a time when I thought that I'd never have this."

Harry knew that she was referring to their relationship, it was a thought that he'd had many times himself only he choose not to dwell on it, the idea of them not being together was virtually unbearable now. "You always had me Hermione," he told her honestly. "I think you know that."

"And you've always had me," she whispered. "From the first second you met me."

It was the truth. They may have dated other people during the course of their young lives, but there was only one that they had given their hearts to, and that was each other.

Harry looked thoughtful. "It would be interesting to see what it would've been like had we'd told each other how we felt in school."

Hermione grazed his chin lightly with her fingers. She too had considered the same thing, but accepted in the end that fate had its own rationale. "We weren't ready for it then Harry. We have to believe that everything happens, or rather doesn't happen for good reason."

Harry continued to rub her back affectionately. "You know if I had to go back and live my life over, I would gladly go through my entire childhood all over again not changing anything, if it meant that I'd end up right back here with you."

Hermione immediately felt butterfly's in her stomach. "You would?"

"In a heartbeat."

Everyone knew the story of Harry's childhood, and the fact that he would be prepared to lose those most important to him, and go though all the heartache he'd experienced over the years for a second time just so that he got to be with her, made her fall in love with him even more.

"You make me so happy," she said, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"It's what I live for," he told her kissing her forehead.

****

Draco began to stir from his slumber and instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed. He was hoping to come into contact with a warm body but felt nothing. He opened his eyes sleepily and found the space beside him empty. He sat up in bed wondering where his wife had gone to, when he heard what sounded like someone retching. He pulled back the covers, got out of the warm bed, and made his way into the bathroom.

Poking his head inside the door of their en suite, he found his wife on her knees hunched over the toilet holding her hair back. She was being sick. Draco approached her slowly and crouched down beside her. She soon noticed his presence and glanced at him before heaving again. He started to rub circles on her back as he peered into the toilet, making a face when he saw what was inside.

"Man, that is a lot of puke," he said tonelessly.

He flushed the toilet as Ginny pulled her head back. She was as white as a sheet. He got up and found a flannel on the side. Turning on the cold tap in the sink, he put the flannel underneath the water then rinsed it with his hands. He turned around and saw that Ginny was now sitting up against the wall.

"Here," he said handing her the flannel.

She took it and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks."

He reached up into the cabinet above the sink and took out a tumbler. After filling it with cold water, he went and sat down beside his wife.

"You ok?" he asked handing her the glass.

"I will be in a sec," she replied sounding tired. "This part of being pregnant sure does suck."

"You should go back to bed for a while," he said warmly.

"I can't I have to get ready for work."

Draco thought that was out of the question. "You can't go to work feeling like that."

"Draco, I'm not 'sick' sick," she said taking a few sips of water. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

Her husband didn't look convinced. "Ginny, I'd feel a lot better if you just stayed home for today. Seriously babe, you look like shit."

Ginny usually loved the brutal honesty that they had with each other; it was one of the best parts of their relationship. They could say what they wanted, when they wanted, and neither of them gave a shit. But this time around, it bothered her for some reason.

"Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know, you don't always look so hot yourself in the morning!" Ginny said sounding pissed off.

Draco didn't look offended by her comment and just smiled at her. "Ok, is this like some kind of hormone thing?" he asked sounding amused. "Would you like me to go get you some potion for it or something?"

Ginny stared at her husband as if she wanted to kill him, and then lifted the glass a little in the air. "Oh I don't know, would you like me to stick this up your arse?!"

Draco opened his mouth widely pretending to be shocked, and then started grinning madly. "How do you know I'm into that?"

Ginny huffed dramatically as she got to her feet. She was even more infuriated when she looked down and saw him beaming up at her. "You insensitive prick!" she spat, and then stomped out of the bathroom leaving Draco still sat there.

The smile on his face didn't fade even when she trudged out of the room. He knew that she didn't mean it. He found it to be quite funny to be honest, though he'd never tell Ginny that. Seamus had already told him what to expect from time to time during Ginny's pregnancy, namely the mood swings, which is why he wasn't put out by the way she was acting.

"_Oh well, just under eight months left to go_," he thought to himself. _"Merlin, help me."_

****

Harry sat at the dinning table having just finished his breakfast. He'd already showered and dressed and was now just idly flicking through the paper until it was time to leave for work. He heard light footsteps and raised his head to see Hermione walk past him in a silk robe, her hair still wet from her shower. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she went over to the kitchen area.

"I already made your special tea," he said causing her to turn around. He put his paper aside and pointed to a mug that was in front of him on the table.

She walked over to him and sat down on his lap, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist. "Thank you," she said pecking his lips.

"You are more than welcome," he said kissing her cheek. "How come you're not dressed I thought you were going to work today?"

Hermione started playing with his hair. "I am but my shift doesn't start until 9.30am."

"Pfft, alright for some," he joked.

Hermione reached for her drink. "Mmmm, an extra half hour. Lucky me."

"Cheeky," Harry said, pinching her playfully causing her to shriek funnily. She was lucky she didn't spill her drink on him. "So, you wanna do lunch today?"

"Oh I'd love to," Hermione said sipping her drink. "But I can't today."

"Why not?" Harry asked a little disappointed.

"Because I have to have a talk with my boss," she replied.

Harry waited for her to continue but she didn't, instead she took another sip of her drink. "Because?" he questioned, wanting her to elaborate.

Hermione put her drink down on the table and started tracing his jaw with her fingers. "Because today my dear, is the day in which I hand in my notice."

"Really?" he smiled, happy with that piece of news. Hermione had been unhappy with her job for a while now and he was glad that she was finally doing something about it.

"Yes really," she confirmed, the happy look she saw on Harry's face unmistakable.

Hermione knew it was time to move on and explore other avenues. She had got everything that she could out of being a healer and now wanted to try something different. Her mind had been made up for a while, but when Harry surprised her with the bookstore it was finally time to take action, the first action being handing in her resignation at St Mungo's.

"Well for what it's worth, I think that you're doing the right thing," he told her supportively.

"I do too," she said agreeing with him.

A strange look then crossed her face and Harry picked up on it straight away. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really," she said shaking her head. "I just don't like the idea of Flourish and Blotts being closed up for two weeks."

Harry nodded in understanding. "That's how much notice you have to give huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well you have holidays left right?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"A few."

"Well why don't you just ask if they can include them as part of your notice?"

"I never even thought of that," Hermione said. "It's worth asking I suppose."

Harry hugged her to him. "Even if you can't, two weeks isn't that long."

"Yeah I know but still, I just can't wait to get started with that place," she said excitedly.

Harry felt very pleased with himself when Hermione's face lit up as she talked about Flourish and Blotts. He knew it had been a dream of hers to own it, and he was overjoyed that he was the one that got to give it to her.

"You'll do it proud," Harry said with certainty. "Just like everything else you do in life."

Hermione found that she didn't know what to say to that, so she did the first thing that came into her head, she kissed him.

****

The day went by pretty quickly and Hermione couldn't be happier at how hers had turned out. She had taken Harry's suggestion and asked her boss if she could sacrifice some of the holidays that were owed to her in order to cut down her working notice. Her boss agreed easily, saying it was the least she could do seeing as how dedicated Hermione had been whilst working at the hospital. Because of this, she now only had to work at St Mungo's for a further two days. She was ecstatic.

She went home that evening a little later than usual and expected to find Harry home already. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Stepping through the door of their flat, she was surprised to see Ron scurrying through the living room with his wand in his hand. He lived there but it was a rarity to see him around these days, as he usually spent most of his time at Luna's place.

"Hi Ron," she greeted him closing the door.

Ron stopped in his tracks, looked at her and smiled widely. "I'm moving out."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Something I said?"

"Luna's asked me to move in with her," he announced happily.

Hermione put a hand to her heart. "Well that's great news."

Ron was clearly beaming. "Isn't it though?"

She held her arms out to him. "Come ere."

Ron went over and embraced his best friend tightly. "Can you believe that someone other than you and Harry wants to live with me?"

Hermione giggled and broke the hug. "Luna is a very brave woman."

"She's the greatest," Ron said dreamily.

"I'm really pleased for you Ron," Hermione told him sincerely.

"I'm really pleased for me too," Ron admitted. "I never thought I could be this happy."

Hermione immediately thought of Harry. "I know what you mean."

"Well I'm just starting to get some stuff together and then I'll be out of your hair," Ron said.

"Ron this is still your home," Hermione pointed out.

"Sorry Hermione," Ron winked. "Not anymore it's not."

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her best friend look so joyful. She was glad that he was getting his happy ending along with everyone else. "You'll always have a home where Harry and I am Ron. You know that."

The redhead was touched by his friends comment, and wasn't sure what to say. He never was good in those kinds of situations so he said the first thing that came to him. "Well thanks Hermione that means a lot to me." They both stood there smiling when Ron glanced at his watch. "What time does he get in nowadays anyhow? I was hoping to share my news with him. He's usually home by now right?"

Hermione glanced at her watch and wondered the same thing. Ron was right; Harry was normally home by now. She had worked later than usual today and had expected to find him home when she got in. "I don't know where he is. Maybe he got caught up at the ministry."

"Yeah I guess," Ron shrugged.

Neither of them was really that worried. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to get caught up at work. The only thing Hermione hoped is that it didn't have anything to do with that idiot ex boyfriend of hers.

As if Harry was reading their minds from afar, Hedwig landed on the windowsill behind them with a letter clutched in her beak. Hermione quickly went over to open the window and took the letter in her hand. Petting the owl gently, she reached to the side for some Eyelop treats that Harry kept there handy. The owl ate what was in Hermione's hand, nuzzled it affectionately, and then flew away.

After shutting the window, Hermione opened up the letter which read:

_To my gorgeous, beautiful, darling, sexy, angelic, heavenly, stunning, exquisite...you get the gist...Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry but I have to work late tonight. I can't go into detail in this letter due to security reasons but I will tell you about it when I get home. What I can say though is that something has happened that is causing everyone here at the ministry a right ball ache! _

_And before you start to worry the answer is no, it has nothing to do with that tit head ex arsehole of yours._

_I love you so much sweetheart, and trust me when I say that I'm working as hard as I can in order to get home to you as soon as possible._

_Love, your Harry._

Hermione held the letter to her chest and smiled at his consideration. She was a bit disappointed that he had to work late, but at least now she knew she didn't have to worry.

"Everything alright Hermione?" Ron asked standing behind her.

"Yeah," she replied . _"My Harry."_ "Everything's fine."

****

It was 12.28am when he got home. He had had the day from hell, which was a shame seeing as how it had started off so promisingly. He tiptoed through the apartment and quietly crept into their bedroom, desperately trying not to wake the witch who was in bed sound asleep. He undressed silently in the dark, the only light in the room coming from the moon outside. When he was down to his boxers, he lifted up the covers and climbed into bed, but not before knocking his kneecap against his bedside table.

"Ah Fuck!" he yelped loudly, before collapsing onto the bed and clutching his knee in agony. Light instantly filled the room and he looked up to find a wand pointed in between his eyes. "Hi baby," he managed to get out.

"Harry, what on earth do you think you're doing?!" Hermione asked hotly, before lowering her wand. "You scared the living shit out of me!"

The pain in his knee was fading but he was still grasping it tightly as his head hit his pillow, and he met her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you," he replied innocently.

Hermione looked at his cute face and grinned at the irony of his answer. She put her wand back on her bedside table and noticed that the clock read 12.33am.

She looked round at him in disbelief. "Please tell me that you've not just got in."

"I'm so tired," he said forlornly, still rubbing his knee.

Hermione face immediately softened. "Oh you poor baby," she said nestling down next to him. He finally let go of his knee as Hermione pulled the covers over them.

"Come ere," she said and opened her arms to him. He went to her in an instant, draping his arm over her stomach and laying his head on her chest, already starting to relax after his stressful day at work.

"Nox," she whispered, the light from the room disappearing. She wrapped an arm across his shoulders, and it wasn't long before his eyes started to close as she began tenderly stroking his hair. "What happened at work today?" she asked him gently.

"Mm," he mumbled, already half asleep.

"Harry?" she tried again.

"Mm...Tomorrow," he managed to get out.

Hermione smiled inwardly and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She could wait till tomorrow to find out what had happened today. This was different from when he didn't tell her things before, her poor love was absolutely beat and he needed his sleep, and she could tell from his heavy breathing that he had already nodded off. Angling her head slightly so that she could see his face, she looked down and saw a small grin tugging at his lips. He looked so adorably cute.

Happy that the man in her arms was completely content, she lay her head atop of his, and fell asleep soon after.

****

"What fucking time do you call this?!" Ginny yelled at her husband.

Draco had only just walked through the door after being kept at the ministry along with Harry. He had an idea that his wife would be angry, but he couldn't have predicted this.

"Ginny," Draco spoke in a hushed tone. "The neighbours."

Ginny pulled her wand out of her robe and rose into the air. "Silencio!" She glared at her husband. "I'll ask again, what fucking time do you call this?!"

Draco sighed. "I sent you an owl explaining that I was going to be late."

"Yes but you didn't specify how late," she said annoyed.

"That's because I had no idea how late I was going to be," Draco tried to reason. "Hence the word 'late'."

"I was worried sick about you," Ginny said a bit calmer.

"Then for that I'm sorry," Draco said yawning. "Look can we just talk about this tomorrow, I'm shattered."

Ginny watched as he sluggishly headed towards their bedroom. She raised a hand in the air and extended her index finger. "Erm, where do you think you're going?"

Draco stopped and looked at her barely able to keep his eyes open. "I'm going to bed."

Ginny snorted. "You're not sleeping in there tonight."

"What are you joking?" he asked incredulously.

Ginny approached him scowling. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

Draco kept quiet as he watched his wife walk into their bedroom and slam the door shut. Seamus talked about the hormone and mood swings but this was ridiculous. If the is what she was like after a month, what was she going to be like after two or three? Draco shivered as he knew the number went up to nine. His thoughts were disrupted when the door suddenly opened and a pillow hit him square in the face. He barely had time to register what had just happened before the door slammed shut again.

He looked down at the pillow in his hands. _"How the fuck am I going to survive this?"_

****

The next morning Harry reluctantly allowed his eyes to flutter open. He was lying flat on his back and had been having the most incredible dream which had felt so real, so real in fact that he felt as if it was still happening. He had a wonderful sleep last night wrapped up in Hermione's arms, boy did he need it, and he had woken up feeling as if he was floating. He stretched both arms out sideways and looked to the side of him where Hermione should have been but wasn't. He frowned slightly then scanned the room, which was when he noticed a lump under the duvet near the bottom of the bed. He lifted the covers to investigate and suddenly realised that he hadn't been dreaming earlier after all.

There under the duvet, looking up at him like the cat that got the cream, was the woman he'd reached for when he woke. Her eyes were full of lust and all he could do was let his eyes roll into the back of his head, as she took him into her mouth. How did she get his boxers off without waking him up? Oh yeah. Magic.

He felt warmth surround his cock as Hermione started to suck on him gently. Getting over the initial surprise of her actions, he looked down in time to see her head start bobbing up and down slowly, her fingers cupping his balls and squeezing them delicately.

"God Hermione," he sighed blissfully, only just managing to keep the covers held up enough to watch her. His arms were beginning to shake from the intensity of what was happening.

Her eyes looked up and met his causing him to twitch slightly, the sight of his dick between her lips making his control diminish quite quickly. Hermione suddenly released him from her mouth much to his dismay, and pushed the covers off of them completely revealing her naked body. She raised herself up on all fours, a vision that was to be etched in his mind for some time to come.

"Now you can relax," she purred, before leaning down and taking one big lick of his now colossal hard on.

Harry gripped handfuls of the bed sheets as he watched Hermione grip him in her hand and start moving it up and down. Her mouth was soon on him again as her hand began moving more urgently. She kept up with the actions and let her tongue concentrate on the engorged head. She swirled her tongue around his end, flicking it playfully, before using her free hand to start massaging his balls again.

Harry sat upright and leant back on his hands not once taking his eyes from her. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer if she kept this up. Hermione noticed that he'd sat up so she released his cock again and raised her head so that it was level with his, but didn't stop fondling him with her hands.

"Was I doing something wrong?" Hermione asked suddenly feeling self conscious.

Harry raised a hand and stroked her hair. "Baby you weren't doing anything wrong, I just want to be inside you when I come."

"Oh," Hermione said blushing. "I see."

"You know you look really something on your hands and knees," Harry said huskily.

"Excuse me," she said grinning.

"Really fucking sexy," he said teasing her lips with is own.

Hermione had an idea and began backing away from Harry at a snails pace, crawling off of him over to one side of the bed. He watched with his mouth agape as she raised herself up on her hands and knees and looked seductively over her shoulder at him.

"What are you waiting for big boy?" she asked him teasingly, before facing forward.

How he didn't shoot his load there and then he would never know. Harry loved it when Hermione acted so brazen, and he loved even more the fact that it was a side of her that only he would ever see.

It was for him and no one else. Only him.

Still amazed at Hermione's bold action, he got up onto his knees and shuffled up and across the bed until he was right behind her bottom. He never got to see it this close up usually so he didn't realise it until now, but Hermione had one gorgeous arse. He'd have to pay more attention to it more often. Starting right now.

Harry let a hand reach up and run over Hermione's folds causing a whimper to come from her lips, as he found that she was already so wet and ready for him. He took his cock in the same hand and spread some of the wetness that was on his fingers over it, before he positioned himself at her entrance. He placed the swollen head of his rigid cock inside her and then grabbed her hips firmly. He was about to impale himself inside her when a firm voice stopped him.

"Harry wait," she spoke in a serious way.

"What's wrong?" he asked staying completely still.

She looked round but didn't look at him directly as she felt a little bit embarrassed, but she had to get this out. "The thing is I'm told that this position is rather...acute shall we say, and you are rather large. So I was just wondering if you could...you know...go easy on me?" When Harry didn't reply, she finally turned her head enough to meet his eyes and was horrified to find that he now looked frightened to death.

"_Damn Ginny,"_ she cursed silently.

It was one of those times with the girls when they got into a conversation about sexual positions. This particular chat took place not long after they found out that Harry and Hermione were officially in a physical relationship. It was very convenient to say the least and when the doggy style position came up for discussion Ginny, as always, had some words of wisdom.

"_The most important thing to remember about this position Hermione is its heightened sensitivity," Ginny told her dreamily. "The angle that he penetrates you at can be fucking delicious, but if Harry is as big as you claim him to be, he must take his time. If he doesn't, then his dick will end up going places that it shouldn't, and you'll be crying out in pain, not in pleasure."_

_Lavender noticed Hermione's horrified look and swatted Ginny's arm. "Gin stop it, you're scaring her!"_

"_Scaring her?!" Luna said aghast. "She's scaring me!"_

Hermione remembered the conversation vividly, and she knew all about Harry's penis going places it shouldn't, she had experienced it. But she knew that she had nothing to worry about really. If she asked Harry to take it slow, she knew that he would, he always did when she requested it.

But by the look on his face at the moment, she was afraid that she'd put him off completely. Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She could feel the head of his cock still resting within her, and pushed back slightly to take more of him in, but he held her still.

"Harry, its fine," she said trying to reassure him. "Really. Just take your time."

"Are you sure?" he asked croakily.

Hermione nodded with a smile and then looked straight ahead again, clutching the pillows beneath her. Harry looked down and watched in awe, his length gradually disappearing bit by bit as he eased forward, groaning at the tightness that surrounded him. He eventually started to thrust in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace, his body shaking from the effort. Hermione spread her legs further apart and grinded backwards, trying to encourage him to go a little bit faster.

"Oh," she whimpered, when he hit a wonderfully tender spot.

Harry paused, looking at her with concern. "Did that hurt?"

Shaking her head, Hermione reached behind herself with one hand and covered one of his that was on her hips.

"No," she told him honestly. "That felt really good."

"Good," Harry smiled to himself relieved. He thrust into Hermione again, and heard her release another sigh. He kept thrusting in and out of her slowly like she had asked, careful to make sure that she got just as much enjoyment out of this as him.

Keeping the hand that was covered by hers on her hip, he leant over her slightly, letting his other hand reach underneath her to cup her breast gently. He kneaded it for a while, and squeezed the nipple lightly, when he felt Hermione begin to speed up her movements.

"This feels so amazing," Harry said, placing a kiss on her back.

Hermione finally understood Ginny's comment about the 'fucking delicious angle' that your lover could penetrate you at when doing it this way. "You're telling me," she panted.

Harry grinned and took his hand away from her breast so that he could grip her hip again. He cautiously began speeding up his thrusts to match Hermione's movements, and then again looked down to see his cock going in and out of her wetness. It was some view and it was taking all of his self control not to explode right at that moment. He was transfixed. Seeing his dick sliding inside of her and then back out, each time glistening more and more with her feminine juices, was enough to send him over the edge.

He was getting close, but there was no way he was going to come, without the woman in front of him joining him.

Harry kept up his steady thrusts as he reached under where they were intimately joined, and searched around for the tender nub hidden somewhere in Hermione's hotness. He ran his fingers all over her, causing Hermione to shudder.

"Fuck that feels good," Hermione cursed in pleasure. She rarely swore but there was a time and place for everything and this was one of those times.

Harry then found what he was looking for. He pressed and rubbed, before rolling her firm nub gently between his fingers, his thrusts not wavering. Little moans and whimpers escaped from Hermione's parted lips as she began to pant even heavier than before. He could feel more heat and moist begin to radiate out of her at this point, as her moans became more frequent and louder.

"God Harry," she moaned breathlessly. "I'm so close."

"Me too baby," Harry got out, keeping up his thrusts and his teasing flicks to her clit.

It was seconds later when his balls began to tighten. "Hermione...I'm gonna come."

"Give it me," she pleaded out of breath.

Harry watched his cock go in and out a few more time before he threw his head back and grunted loudly. "Arrrh!"

"Keep going," Hermione gasped. "I'm so close."

He held his breath and tried to keep plunging in and out, but he could feel his masculine essence racing through his length, and he wasn't going to be able to stop it for much longer. It was then that he heard the most beautiful of sounds.

Hermione cried out loudly and her whole body began to shake. "Oh...Oh god!"

That was it. As soon as Hermione's orgasm hit her, he could no longer keep his at bay. He plunged in one last time, and erupted powerfully inside her. "Arrrrh!!!"

Hermione felt him shoot out his hot fluid within her, and reached behind her to keep him where he was. She got up carefully so that he wouldn't slip out and kneeled upright, pushing her back onto his chest. Harry fell backwards slightly so that he was now sitting on the balls of his feet, taking Hermione with him. He immediately let his head fall into the crook of her neck, and his hands reach up to cup her breasts. He squeezed them firmly while he continued to spill into her.

She reached up behind her and cupped the back of his head, keeping him close to her. She soon felt him begin to soften inside her, but not so much that he'd slip out of her entirely. She loved him being connected to her so intimately, and wanted it to last as long as possible.

"Did I hurt you?" he murmured into her neck.

"No," Hermione told him truthfully, her heart beating wildly at his consideration for her. "You felt absolutely incredible," she said out of breath, still trembling from her orgasm. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully when she felt him start to gently nibble her ear. One of his hands then released one of her breasts, and glided downwards to stroke her stomach.

"Hermione?" he whispered into her ear.

"Mmm?" she sighed, still lost in the feel of him.

"That was the best wake up call I've ever had," he told her still caressing her body.

Hermione grinned gleefully, before turning her head slightly to meet his lips. He returned the kiss strongly, realising it was the first time he'd kissed her since he'd woke that morning. His hand which had been stroking her belly up until that point leisurely started to move smoothly up her front. It travelled in between her breasts where his other hand was still fondling her firmly, and up her throat, before it finally cupped the side of her face.

He poured all the love and devotion he felt for her in the kiss, and it wasn't long before he felt himself harden again. He steadily began to thrust up into her, his lips never leaving hers, Hermione moving with him.

Moments later, a frantic knocking on their front door made them stop suddenly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Harry groaned in annoyance.

Hermione fully understood his frustration. "Great," she sighed in utter disappointment, and started to move away from him.

Harry didn't let go and started moving inside her again. "Leave it," he whispered against her neck. "They'll go away."

The knocking continued.

Hermione considered Harry's logic for a few seconds, she too desperate to continue making love with him, when her head eventually overruled her heart.

"It could be important," she said swiftly, before reluctantly raising herself up from him and letting his hard length slip out of her. She whined instantly at the loss.

Harry still wouldn't let go of her and pulled her against him again almost cruelly, a yelp of pain escaping her lips when he forced her onto his length again. "Fuck Hermione, I said leave it!" he told her roughly. It had come out much harsher than intended, causing Hermione to turn around and look at him with a hurt expression marring her face. Harry felt guilt consume him at a lightning pace. "Oh god," he said feeling disgusted with himself. "Hermione... I'm sorry."

She regarded him impassively after his apology. "Take. Your hands. Away. Now." Her tone left no room for argument and Harry finally released her. She looked intently at him one last time before scrambling away from him and getting off of the bed.

"Hermione?" he said quietly, but she simply ignored him.

The knocking became more consistent and Hermione opened the bedroom door.

"Just a second!" she shouted loud enough for their early morning caller to hear.

Harry watched from the bed in silence as Hermione slipped on her robe and left their room without so much as looking at him.

He felt awful about the way he had just spoke to her and treated her physically. He hadn't meant to say or do what he did; he was just so wrapped up in her at that particular moment and hadn't wanted the feeling to end. Surely she could understand that. But then whether she did or not was irrelevant. He was completely in the wrong to treat her like that, and if she asked him to stop, then he should have stopped that very second.

Harry felt sick as he remembered the hurt look in her face. _"It was almost as if she was afraid of me." _

All he knew at that moment was that he had to make it up to her. And so help him god he would do just that, but now was not the time to feel sorry for himself.

He leapt off of the bed and pulled on some jeans, wanting to find out who had interrupted their morning. It was going perfect until whoever it was had showed up and started banging on the door.

"_They better have a good reason!"_ Harry thought, before leaving the bedroom.

The knocking was relentless as Hermione approached the front door.

"Alright, alright, alright," she shouted whilst tying her robe. She smoothed her hair back and opened the front door, wondering what on earth could have caused this particular person to come to her and Harry's apartment at this time of the morning.

Harry eventually got to the door and stood behind Hermione, also surprised when he saw who it was. "Dean?" he asked in confusion.

Dean Thomas was stood in their doorway with a serious look on his face. "Do you think I'm shallow?" he asked.

Harry and Hermione looked at him gone out.

"No come on," Dean gestured towards himself. "I can take it. Do you think I'm shallow?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Dean, have you been smoking those funny fags again?"

Even though it was rare, the girls knew that all the guys at some point enjoyed the occasional splif, and they knew it made them do stupid things too.

"No," Dean replied honestly.

Hermione folded her arms. "It's 7.45 in the morning Dean! And you mean to tell me that you've come over here, knocking on our door like a madman, to ask us if we think you're shallow?!"

Dean looked between them, only then noticing their dishevelled looks. He couldn't stop himself from smirking. He knew that it was early and that they could have just woken up, but he also knew what the 'just been thoroughly fucked' face looked like, and both of them had it. "I've interrupted something haven't I?"

Harry was just about to say 'yes', before Hermione spoke up first.

"No you haven't," she said strongly. Harry glanced at her a little upset, and then felt his heart jump into his mouth at what she said next. "Nothing _important_ anyway."

Harry looked as though he'd been flattened.

Dean looked pointedly at him and raised his eyebrows, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. There was an uncomfortable silence until Dean remembered why he was there. "So, do you think I'm shallow?"

Hermione glared at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Dean just smiled at Hermione's icy tone, and turned to Harry. "Well?"

Harry half smiled and then nodded. "Yeah."

Dean looked as though he'd been hit with an epiphany. "Huh."

"Is that all?" Harry asked, desperately wanting his friend out of the way so that he could talk to the woman in front of him.

"Yeah thanks," Dean nodded, satisfied with outcome of his visit. "I'll see you guys later. Sorry to have disturbed you."

He disapparated away, leaving Harry and Hermione bewildered by what had just taken place in their doorway.

Hermione finally closed the door and turned around to find Harry looking at her. "Did you mean that?" he asked faintly

Hermione folded her arms and stared at him fiercely. "What?"

Harry's heart was still in his throat. "When you said that it wasn't...important."

Hermione's anger started to fade quickly when she saw utter trepidation in his eyes. "What do you think?" she asked him quietly.

Harry was relieved to hear the softness back in her voice. "Hermione, I'm so, so sorry. It just happened...and what I said came out completely...wrong."

Hermione heard the sincerity behind what he was he was saying, she knew that he'd never hurt her feelings on purpose. She rubbed his arms affectionately and gazed into his eyes. "You can't ever talk to me like that Harry," she said gently. "I'm going to be your wife, and the mother of your child. You can't speak to me or treat me like I'm a...whore."

"I-I-I would never... p-p-purposely--"

"I know," Hermione said warmly, knowing what he was trying to say. "I know."

"I love you," he said nearly in tears. "And I'm so sorry if I made you feel like...that." He couldn't even come out with the word that she had used.

"I love you too," she whispered, and then leaned in to kiss him, smiling when she heard Harry let out a sigh of what appeared to be relief.

****

The rest of the week flew by for Hermione. She worked her two days and then threw all of her time for the rest of the week into the bookstore, in order for it to be ready for the grand reopening the coming Monday. She had been in touch with Justin throughout the week, who had dropped into Flourish and Blotts whenever she needed him to discuss the wedding arrangements further, during which she had managed to pick out a dress that was fit for a princess. She couldn't wait for Harry to see her in it. The countdown to the wedding was officially on.

Two months, two weeks and one day till she became Mrs Potter.

It was Friday night and Hermione had just returned from another exhausting day at Flourish and Blotts. She entered the apartment lethargically, and after closing the door behind her went straight over to the settee and collapsed on it face down. She knew Harry wasn't home nor had she expected him to be, he had been working overtime all this week along with Draco, both her and Ginny complaining at the lack of time they had spent with their other halves that week.

There had been a scroll system crash at the ministry, which meant that hundreds of criminal's files had disappeared into thin air, and Harry and Draco were the lucky ones who got to head the case, meaning it was ultimately their responsibility to get back those files somehow.

Hermione had worked really hard at the store all week, but she always got home at 5.00pm at the latest. Harry on the other hand, got in at 10.00pm at the earliest. It was weird seeing as how they lived together, but she was actually missing him. They hadn't spent any real time together that week, Harry coming in late and then leaving first thing in the morning the following day.

Another thing that was bothering her was what had happened between them earlier that week on Tuesday morning. It wasn't the incident itself, as she had put that well and truly behind her, Harry had apologised and she had accepted. But ever since it had happened, Harry had been acting different. He wasn't being nasty to her or anything like that, he still kissed her and told her he loved her, but for the past few days it was as if he didn't want to touch her intimately.

He was tired because of work and she completely understood that. But last night when he'd gotten home the earliest he had been all week, she had tried to initiate sex, and he had refused her. They had been in bed watching television when she slowly sneaked an arm under the duvet, and wrapped her fingers around him. Harry then swiftly reached under the covers himself and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him firmly.

It wouldn't have been so bad, only his excuse was that he was tired. She would have accepted that reason completely, if he hadn't managed to get a good two hours of TV in before he went to sleep. The whole thing had hurt her feelings tremendously. She had fallen asleep that night on her side with her back to him, tears streaming down her face. She even waited patiently for the comfort of his arm to drop over her waist as it had done every night since they'd started sleeping together, only it never came.

Now, as she lay on the settee going over the last few days, she decided that she would confront him about it tonight whether he was tired or not.

Something was going on, and she was determined to find out what.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: **_Thanks to those who took their time to leave their remarks. To the reviewers who comment on every single chapter, you will never know how much I appreciate it._

**OOC / CHAPTER WARNING:**_I just felt the need to let you know that this chapter may be difficult for some of you to take. Sometimes throughout this story, the situations that I have created have commonly led to our favourite characters being viewed as OOC, as is the case with this particular chapter. Those of you that have stuck with me since the very beginning of this story should be able to understand what takes place and the reason for it. It gets extremely angsty at a certain point, but I sincerely hope that it doesn't spoil the chapter for you._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 35

****

Harry got home earlier that Friday night than he had the whole week. At the ministry he and Draco had restored most of the criminal files to their original state, and finally after five days of vast efforts to put things right, Remus took pity on them and had insisted that they call it a night. It was 6.37pm when he walked through the door of the flat that he shared with Hermione. Ron had moved out already, well and truly in the nesting phase with his girlfriend Luna, and happier than ever. Harry hadn't seen him all week which was a shame, though he owled him to extend his best wishes to them both, with the assurance that he would see them as soon as he found the time.

He hadn't had time that week for anything really including Hermione, which was making him feel incredibly guilty. She had worked her two day notice at St Mungo's and was now giving her special touch to Flourish and Blotts. He hadn't even been down to see how thing were going, but he just couldn't get out of work. He was amazed at how understanding she had been regarding his hours, Draco had told him to consider his self lucky seeing as how he was being put through hell by Ginny because of his late finishes.

But it wasn't the long hours that were responsible for all the guilt he was feeling. Last night he had done something that had hurt Hermione yet again. She had reached for him clearly wanting to make love, and he had turned her down. The reason? It was rather simple. He still felt extremely disgusted with himself for what had happened at the beginning of the week, and was feeling as though he didn't deserve her touch, no matter how much he craved it. Hermione being the wonderful woman that she was had forgiven him virtually straight away after the incident had happened, but Harry was finding that hard to accept. He saw the way he was reacting as a form of self punishment, and it didn't matter how stupid it was because it was the only way he could look her in the eye at the moment, knowing that he was torturing himself.

He walked through the door of the flat and closed it behind him. Hanging his cloak on the hook nearby, he turned and walked into the living area. There, he was confronted with a beautiful sight.

Hermione striking as ever, was fast asleep on their sofa. He edged over to the table that was directly in front of where she was sleeping on her back soundly, and sat down on it quietly. As he became entranced with her exquisiteness, his mind drifted back to the night when they were last in this very position.

It was the night, or rather the early hours of the morning after, that she had told him that she was getting married. He had left in a huff after she had announced her engagement, going to a bar to get pissed, but getting home to find that she had tried to wait up for him.

To think of all the changes in their life that had taken place in the short time since that night, was simply astonishing. He smiled as he thought whether or not Dumbledore would have been able to predict what was going to happen to them in that time. He doubted it but then he didn't know whether anything could surprise him anymore, apart from the witch in front of him, who still managed to do it on a daily basis.

He looked down and saw that she was clutching a magazine to her chest. It was open which indicated that she had fallen asleep whilst reading it. He smiled when he saw the title, she had been reading, 'Witch and Baby'. Harry gently reached out and took the publication from under her arms, being extremely careful not to wake her. Removing the magazine from her completely, he looked at her for a few moments to see if he had disturbed her, pleased to see that her eyes didn't move at all. Happy that she was still sound asleep, he looked down to see what she had been reading about.

_Magical baby? What to expect from you first trimester._

Harry did some calculations in his head, tomorrow and Hermione would be two weeks pregnant to the day. He scrolled down until he found what he was searching for.

_Two weeks._

_In muggles the two weeks are usually seen as the implantation phase. Your baby is magical so the process is sped up slightly. The implantation phase in your case took place the very first day. The baby's mystical essence has already begun to form, and your baby is now the size of that of a muggle baby in its fourth week of development. For two weeks the baby does not get any bigger, as those magical foundations are established. In short, your baby is now an embryo consisting of two layers of cells from which all of its organs and body parts will develop._

Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly after what he had just read. It may have come across as stupid to anyone else, their baby probably not even being viewed as one yet, but he didn't care.

Their little embryo had life, and according to this article, some magic already.

"It's amazing isn't it?" a musical voice said.

Harry's raised his head and saw Hermione watching him closely. "Yeah," he replied glancing back down at the article. "It sure is."

"It's weird, in a wonderful way that is, to know that all that is going on inside me right now," Hermione told him.

"I know," he said, a wondrous expression passing his face. "Although, I'm not sure mystical essence is making it any more magical than it was to us already."

Hermione agreed with him wholeheartedly, and kept her eyes trained on him as they stayed in silence for a while. "I've missed you this week," she whispered.

Harry slowly closed the magazine and put it to the side, before meeting Hermione's gaze. He edged forward and leant his arms on his thighs. "I've missed you too."

Hermione was relieved to hear that. She peeked at the clock over his shoulder and was pleasantly surprised at the time. It was nearing 7.00pm.

"You're home earlier than I expected," she pointed out happily.

"Yeah well you know, Remus finally cut us some slack and released us after constant begging."

"I'm glad he did," she commented. "We can spend some time together now...awake that is."

Harry smiled. "This week has been a bit strange huh?"

"Yeah it has," Hermione agreed, before sitting up on the sofa. "Busy."

Harry understood what she meant. All they had seemed to do that week was work. "So is everything coming together okay at Blotts?"

"Yeah, so far so good," Hermione nodded. "I mean I've given the place a good clean and familiarised myself with all the publishing agency staff and so on. I haven't really changed that much to be honest, seeing as how I love it mostly the way it is. But you know by personal experience that I manage to make things way more exhausting than they need to be at times."

Harry chuckled. "That I do."

Hermione wasn't offended and giggled with him briefly. "Anyway, everything's going as expected and I'm now well and truly ready for Monday."

"Good," Harry said patting her knee.

Hermione suddenly laughed inwardly.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked smoothly, his hand still on her knee.

"Oh nothing really," Hermione said shaking her head. "It's just that whenever I go to this certain part of the store, you know where we...did what we did... I start flushing like an idiot. Merlin knows what I'll be like when I have customers. I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face if they ask me for help in that particular section."

The smile that had been on Harry's face started to fade gradually, as he removed his hand from Hermione's knee.

"Hmmm," he mumbled quietly, before standing up and sauntering over to the kitchen.

Hermione watched as he walked away from her, not quite comprehending what it was that she was supposed to have done now.

She got up off of the sofa and approached him apprehensively as he took a beer out of the fridge. She didn't want to argue with him, she hated it when they fought, but there was no way she was going to let this go. They had just shared a tender moment after she had caught him reading the baby magazine, and now he was being distant with her.

"Harry?"

"Yes," he replied setting his beer to one side. He then completely turned his back to her as he scanned the cupboards for something to eat.

"Have I done something to upset you?" she asked dreading the answer.

"No," he said tonelessly, and then turned around to face her. "Look we've got nothing in, do you want me to go out and get some shopping?"

Hermione looked at him not believing how insensitive he was being. He was trying to avoid the issue. "Harry?"

"What?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"I'm trying to talk to you," she said painfully.

"And I'm talking back," Harry shrugged.

She was getting irritated with his attitude but managed to remain calm. "What is this?" she croaked, evident hurt in her voice.

"What?"

"This," she gestured between them. "I mean you've been acting weird all week but this just tops thing off."

"Hermione, that's ridiculous," he chuckled condescendingly. "We've barely seen each other all week, how can you claim to know that I'm acting weird?"

"Because I know you," she replied, as if the answer was obvious. "And if's something's bothering you, which clearly something is, then I want to know about it."

"Hermione, I don't need this right now," he said running a hand through his hair. "I'm tired and I'm hungry. So let's just drop it okay?"

"No Harry, you're not brushing me off like that!"

Harry took a deep breath. "Look, if this about what happened last night--"

"It's certainly part of it." she said firmly. "And now that you mention it yes, I would like to talk to you about what happened last night."

"Yeah?" Harry asked snappily. "Well I don't want to talk to you about it!"

"Just tell me why you rejected me last night! That's all I'm asking for!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to _not_ be in the mood from time to time?"

Hermione let out an insulted breath. "This has got nothing to do with that and you know it! If you're not in the mood then that's fine, the reason I'm pissed off is because you won't be honest about what actually happened."

"What was it that you thought _actually_ happened?" he asked bitingly. It was tearing him apart to see her like this, but she wouldn't understand his reasoning for pushing her away. This reaction had been what he'd expected, but he had to stay tough, and it was killing him to do so.

"You lied to me," she reminded him flatly. "You said that you were tired when we both know that that was complete and utter bullshit!"

"I'm getting shit off of you because I gave you the wrong reason as to why I didn't want to have sex?" Harry laughed sarcastically. "Well I'm sorry for trying to spare your feelings!"

"Spare my feelings?!" Hermione asked hotly. "Is that to say that your reason for not wanting to touch me last night would hurt me more than you're doing now?!"

Harry flinched slightly, before gritting his teeth together. "Hermione! I just told you that I don't want to discuss it!

Hermione was getting angrier by the second. "Well I do! Tell me Harry, why is it that men can have sex but can't talk about it?!"

"Oh what the fuck are you going on about now?!"

She gestured to the sofa behind her. "I'm talking about what just happened back there?"

"What?! I didn't even do anything!"

Hermione shook her head in dismay. "I merely bought up what had happened between us in the store last week, which was all your idea may I remind you, only to have you run off as if someone had stuck a deck of exploding snap cards up your arse!"

"Hermione, I didn't run off!" Harry scowled holding his arms out. "I came to the kitchen! I'm standing right in front of you!"

"But you're not telling me anything!" Hermione screamed at him. "You may be here standing right in front of me but you might as well be a million miles away!!" Hermione then put her hands on her hips and took some calming breaths. "Tell me what's going on with you," she demanded in a low voice.

He cleared his throat. "Nothing is going on," he said mendaciously. "It's all in your head."

Hermione was beyond insulted as he insinuated that she was going crazy. She only had to look into his eyes to know that he was lying through his teeth. Surely he knew by now that he that couldn't lie to her successfully anymore. Apart from when they had masked their feelings away from each other, Hermione knew every time that he was being untruthful.

She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw, eying him dangerously. "If you don't tell me what is going on right this second, I'll--"

"WHY SHOULD I?!!" Harry shouted cutting her off, causing Hermione to look at him like she had just been slapped. "I'M SO SICK OF YOU ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT FUCKING HONESTY! WHY IS IT THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW EVERY LITTLE THING THAT GOES ON IN MY HEAD?!"

Hermione's mouth started to bob up and down, he had never used such a tone with her before. "I-I-Just--"

Harry didn't let her finish. He stopped shouting but his voice still oozed with venom. "Ever since we've been together I've felt as though I haven't been allowed to have my own mind! You of all people should know how hard it is for me to open up and you know that I've been trying my best to tell you everything that I can, so why can't you just give me a fucking break from time to time?!"

As he had shouted at her Hermione was startled to see truth in his eyes. Where Harry was being callous in order to push her away, he must have believed some of what he was saying to have been coming out with it so convincingly. She didn't think that she was being unreasonable. Two people who loved each other like they did should be able to tell the other everything, it was like a rule. She wanted to know about his problems and fears because of how much she loved him, and thought that Harry sharing his burdens with her would make it easier on him.

Harry always told her about things that made him laugh as well as happy, but never about things that made him sad or scared, whereas she told him absolutely everything.

"Harry," she said his name shakily. "It's only because of how much I lo--"

Harry cut her off again. "Hermione, I sincerely hope that you don't think becoming my wife means that I'll let you control how my mind works. Because I tell you this," he continued ruthlessly. "You trying to force this whole... complete honesty thing on me...it stops right now. Do you understand me?"

Hermione just stared at him, revolted at how he'd just spoke to her. How could he say those things to her after all the promises they had made to each other? He was being so hurtful. But then again she had asked for honesty, and he had just given some to her brutally. He had some nerve though. Whenever she was upset he would always demand to know the cause of her tears, so why should it be any different for him?

Harry's heart split inside as he saw the love of his life look at him as if he'd just hit her, he could tell by her face that he had gone too far. Why did he have to go and do that? All he was trying to do was avoid questions about last night, but ended up taking it to new levels. He wanted to throw up; this was not what he had wanted to happen. It was him that was supposed to be feeling like dirt, not the other way around. He had just made an uneasy situation ten times worse. "_So much for punishing myself?" _he thought.

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her in total remorse. "Can we just... not talk about this anymore please?" he asked her softly, the velvety tone he usually spoke to her in returning.

But it was too late.

The damage had now been done, and Hermione's bottom lip gradually began to tremble.

She looked down to compose herself, not wanting to fall apart in front of him. He had clearly gone out of his way to make her feel like crap, his behaviour harsh and cruel. She was sure he didn't mean most of what he said; he was simply pushing her away. Again. To think that she had recently thought that things were improving massively between them in regards to the honesty thing, suddenly made Hermione feel foolish, thinking it was stupid of her to even consider that he would open up to her completely with time.

Well she had had enough. He wanted to push her away? Well two could play at that game.

She finally looked up at him, and it took every thing she had to ignore the look of concern that was now on his face.

"Do you know what?" she spoke callously, building herself up in order to crush the wizard in front of her.

Harry raised his eyebrows preparing himself for whatever she had. But even he couldn't have predicted what was going to happen next. "What?" he asked with dread.

She got as close as she could without actually touching him and stared at him coldly. "I cannot believe that I even _thought,_ of bringing your child into this world," she said sounded disgusted. "Let alone go ahead and allow it to grow in me."

She watched as water instantly started to appear in his eyes, his face beginning to scrunch up in pure agony at her vicious statement. She hated what she had just done to him, but he needed to know how he was making her feel. They had talked about it over and over again, but Harry still wouldn't get it through his thick head that he couldn't treat her like this, so to hell with taking the high road.

She realised that she was close to falling to pieces herself, as tears started to trickle down Harry's cheeks. She had to get out of there, and she had to get out of there fast.

"Don't wait up for me," she managed to get out, before going over to where her coat was hung up by the door.

Harry's heart constricted even more painfully in his chest. Where was she going? He turned his head to see her putting on her coat, sniffing loudly as tears poured down his face. He wanted to say something, anything to stop her from walking away, but found that he couldn't. After what she'd just said to him he'd lost all ability to speak.

Hermione opened the door and was about to leave, when she suddenly stopped and looked over at him.

"You know I think I'd rather you treat me like a whore after all," she told him sadly. "At least then I'd know where I stood with you." Hermione gave him one last hard look and then left.

Afterwards, Harry was rooted to the spot for some time, thinking about what the hell had just happened. After a while he stepped back until he was backed up against the kitchen units, where he then slowly slid to the floor. He let his head fall into his hands in despair and began to sob quietly. He knew that everything that had just happened between he and Hermione was his fault entirely. He had no one to blame but himself.

Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking that he had just lost Hermione for good.

He started to sob louder.

****

Ginny and Draco were watching TV when a knock at the door disturbed them. They both looked at each other for a while, each trying to psyche the other one out into answering it.

"I'm pregnant you know?" Ginny argued.

Draco rolled his eyes and eventually got up, leaving Ginny to smile feeling very pleased with herself.

Draco got to the door and opened it. Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw. There, standing in floods of tears and shaking like a leaf, was Hermione.

"Fuck, are you alright?" he asked in grave concern.

Hermione was too upset to answer verbally, but managed to shake her head.

He ushered her in with his hand and closed the door. "What's happened? Where's Harry?"

At hearing Harry's name, Hermione began to cry louder.

Ginny suddenly appeared and put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "What on earth is going on here?!"

"Hermione, where's Harry?" Draco asked urgently fearing the worst. "What's happened?"

"Draco," Hermione said shaking. "Can you... go and make sure that...he's ok?" she asked between sobs.

"Draco," Ginny said sharply. "You heard her move out," she told him, sounding like a swat team member.

Draco just nodded and stroked Hermione's arm. "Sure." He quickly grabbed his jacket from the side and disapparated away.

After he'd gone, Ginny ushered Hermione into the living room and sat them down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Ginny asked rubbing her back. "Did you guys have a fight?"

Hermione was still trembling as she nodded miserably. "I think it's over, Gin," she cried, tears leaking down her face.

Ginny's eyes nearly came out of her sockets. Impossible. "What!" she voiced in shock. "No, no, no it's not."

Ginny had no idea what had happened between them but she was sure that absolutely nothing could tear Harry and Hermione apart. She reached to the side of the sofa and grabbed a box of tissues, before handing them to Hermione.

Hermione took them gratefully and wiped some over her face, before composing herself a little. "I went too far. He's never going to want me again after what I said him."

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked her feeling anxious. Surely whatever it was, it couldn't have been that bad.

"I didn't mean it," Hermione said desperately.

Ginny continued to rub Hermione's back. "Mean what hun?"

Hermione felt sick as she prepared to answer. "I basically told him...that I was stupid to be bringing his baby into the world."

Ginny put a hand to her mouth briefly, before removing it to speak. "Oh Hermione, you didn't," she said in disbelief, wondering what could've made her friend say such a thing. "Well what did he do to make you--?"

Hermione stood up abruptly and began pacing. "He's keeping things from me again!"

She soon stopped abruptly as she realised what a ludicrous reason that was to say something so malicious to the man she loved. But she couldn't help it. This problem had been going on between them for so long now, even way back in school. It had built up over so many years and now it had finally got to a point where Hermione could no longer take anymore. It seemed that Harry couldn't find it in himself to be entirely honest with her, so she had to face the awful truth in light of that reality.

She could not marry and give her heart and soul to someone if they couldn't give the same back.

"But I thought he told you everything," Ginny said confused, interrupting her friends painful thoughts.

"That's just it Ginny, he doesn't tell me anything unless I badger it out of him! And I'm sick of it!"

Ginny regarded Hermione sympathetically. "Why don't you just start from the beginning?"

****

Draco apparated into Harry and Hermione's flat, and found his friend in the kitchen sat up against the units with his legs stretched out in front of him. Getting nearer he saw that Harry had been...crying?

"Hey mate," Draco said looking down at him.

Harry raised his head bit by bit, like he had no will to live. His eyes were puffy and his face was full of tear stains. "What are you doing here?" he asked croakily.

Draco slowly sat down on the floor to the side of his friend and leant his back against the fridge. He raised his knees up and leant his arms against them in order to get comfortable. He had a feeling he would be there for a while. "Hermione asked me to come see that you were ok," he told him softly.

Harry turned his head sideways. "She did?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," Draco replied. He was happy to see a glimmer of hope flash though his mate's eyes.

Harry swallowed hard. "How is she?"

"Honestly?"

Harry grunted at the word that Draco used. How appropriate. "Please."

"She's an absolute mess," the blonde replied truthfully.

Harry closed his eyes in regret. He didn't think he could feel any worse but he was wrong. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to keep on messing things up? Hermione was his, they were madly in love and getting married, and there was also a baby on its way. He had it all. A sharp pain suddenly shot through his heart as he wondered if he still did after what had happened earlier.

"I fucked up, Draco," Harry said sadly. "I fucked up real bad."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Draco suggested, curious as to what could have possibly happened to make two of his closest friends so miserable.

****

Dean and Neville were standing at the bar in The Three Broomsticks having just ordered some drinks. It was a typical Friday night and the place was heaving. There was no where left to sit, and you had to be quick on your feet when a spot became available.

"So what time's Kim meeting us?" Dean asked his friend.

Neville glanced at his watch. "She should be here anytime now."

Two bottles of beer were put on the bar in front of them. "Thanks Rosmerta," Dean said, handing over some galleons. He took the bottles in his hand and held one out to Neville. "So things are going well between you two?"

Neville smiled shyly, his relationship with Kimberly was growing better by the day. "Yeah they're going really well."

Dean nodded and leant his back against the bar, observing the numerous patrons inside the pub. "So, have you shagged her yet?"

Neville had almost got his beer bottle to lips when he froze. He faced Dean who was looking at him expectantly. "I'd rather not discuss this with you."

"Uh-huh," Dean smiled. "That means 'no' then."

Neville was about to say something when he saw Kimberly making her way though the hoards of people crowding the pub.

"Hey," Kim beamed upon reaching them. She pecked Neville on the lips causing him to blush. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No we just got here ourselves," Neville said.

"Hi Dean," Kim waved.

"Kim," Dean said giving a quick nod. "Good to see you again as always."

Neville patted her arm. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Please," she replied removing her coat. The body heat from all of the pubs patrons making it really stuffy. "Martini dry."

"Coming up," Neville smiled.

While Neville was trying to get Madam Rosmerta's attention, Dean chatted to Kim. He was curious as to where her roommate was. They always came in on a Friday night together just like he and Nev.

"No Natasha tonight then?" Dean asked trying to sound casual.

"She said she'd be here," Kim said looking around for her.

Dean started looking around too. "Thought she usually came with you?"

"Yeah she does normally," Kim replied. "But she had a date tonight."

Dean felt his stomach drop. "A date?"

"Yeah," Kim confirmed. "But she told me that he was bringing her here so she must be around somewhere."

Dean gripped his beer bottle tightly as an emotion went through him that he'd never felt before. Just then Neville turned around with a Martini in his hand.

"There you go love," Neville said handing the glass to Kim.

Kim heard the word 'love' and gazed adoringly at Neville. It was the first time he'd called her that.

"What?" Neville asked her feeling shy, the look he was receiving making him blush.

"You called me 'love," she pointed out.

"Er...sorry," he apologised.

"No don't be," she said quickly. "I liked it."

Neville felt butterfly's in his stomach. He really liked this woman and what was even more amazing, was that she liked him back.

Dean was still currently scanning the room for Natasha and her date. He was about to give up when he noticed a familiar witch sitting at one of the booth's in the far corner. He turned to Kim and Neville.

"I'll be right back," he told them.

"Ok," the couple replied in unison without taking their eyes from one another.

Dean knew that he shouldn't be doing this but found that his feet were already making their way towards the booth that Natasha and her date was occupying. He pushed his way through the crowds and it wasn't long before he reached them, a fake smile plastered on his face.

Natasha and her date were chatting enthusiastically and had yet to notice his presence. After Dean eyed up the man she was with, he was sure that the wizard in front of him could make any witch go weak at the knees, and straight away tensed up when seeing him with his Natasha.

"_Wait. My What?"_

"Hi," he said, causing them to both look up at him.

"Dean," Natasha said, immediately feeling awkward for some reason. "What are you doing here?"

Dean shrugged. "I just thought I'd come over and say, 'hi'."

Natasha narrowed her eyes slightly. "Okay."

"What you're surprised to see me?" he replied, enjoying seeing her squirm. "You know that I'm in here most Friday nights. And Saturday's."

Natasha was feeling more and more uncomfortable with his presence and started biting her lip nervously. Dean was acting very weird. She glanced across the table at her date who was totally unaware of what was going on, as was she.

"Dean," Natasha started uneasily, then gestured to the wizard sat across form her. "This is my date, Ryan."

Ryan held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Dean grinned falsely and shook the man's hand reluctantly. He hated him already for some reason.

Ryan felt the grip get tighter and tighter, so slowly pulled his hand back before he lost all feeling in it. "It's nice to meet you, Dean" he said politely. "So, you guys are good friends?"

"Not exactly," Natasha replied feeling even more perturbed.

"Work colleagues?" Ryan tried to guess again.

"Nah nothing like that," Dean replied still smiling falsely. "We barely know each other to be honest."

"Oh," Ryan said confused. "So how _do_ you know each other then?"

"We don't," Dean said before taking a swig of beer. He gulped down what was in his mouth then smirked. "I mean we fuck from time to time but that's about it."

"DEAN!" Natasha gasped loudly, before looking at Ryan and seeing his eyebrows rise in utter disbelief. She then stared at Dean with disgust. She couldn't understand why he was acting like such a prick?

Dean kept the smirk on his face while he met her stare. "Have a nice evening," he said snottily, before walking off.

Ryan cleared his throat and cast a sympathetic look towards the witch in front of him. "Well... he was an interesting chap."

Natasha put an elbow on the table and then a hand to her forehead. Why did Dean just do that?

"Ryan, I am so sorry," she apologised feeling completely mortified.

"Hey don't apologise," he said comfortingly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Natasha was so confused. Dean had just acted like some jealous ex boyfriend. Yet it was him who made it clear to her from the very first night that they had gone to bed together that he was only in it for the sex, and that was fine because when it had happened, she had felt exactly the same way.

But the more time she spent with him the more she found herself really liking him. Deep down she had hoped that he would change his mind, but after what happened last week when they had fallen into bed yet again, she accepted that he never would and made the decision to move on. She didn't hold anything against him for that, he was just simply being who he was and that usually went with who she was, but not anymore. She wanted something different now. She had seen her friends starting to develop meaningful relationships and had decided that that was what she was ready for now too.

Natasha had had enough of meaningless sex and was ready to grow up, and she bore no judgement against Dean for seemingly not being ready for that himself, she just wanted something more than he did. Something she knew she wouldn't get from him.

So when she was asked out on an official date by a kind handsome wizard, she accepted without a second thought. Ryan was a really nice guy and she was enjoying their date thoroughly, until Dean came over and did what he did.

She didn't get it. They weren't in a relationship so they didn't have to answer to each other, but he was sure as hell going to explain why he did what he just did, even if she had to use the 'Crucio' curse to get it out of him.

"Ryan," she said with a determined look on her face. "Would you excuse me please?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Natasha slid out of the booth intent on finding the man who had just wrecked her date.

After stepping out of the pub wondering what on earth had gotten into him, Dean stood outside the doors to zip up his jacket, before deciding to go to the other end of Hogsmede to drown his sorrows at The Hogs Head. He had told Neville and Kim that he suddenly didn't feel well, and that he would catch up with them the next day. It was partly truthful, it wasn't that he didn't feel well, but he certainly felt strange.

He started to walk down the street when he heard voice call out behind him.

"HEY!" a female voice shouted in anger.

He turned around and saw Natasha trudging towards him.

She had just stood up from the booth intent on finding him when she saw him leave the pub swiftly. She grabbed her purse and coat, apologised to Ryan for leaving so abruptly, and then followed Dean outside.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked crossly.

"What?" Dean asked trying to play dumb. He wished he knew himself.

"Oh don't play dumb!" she said fiercely. "I was having a great time in there with a really nice guy until you came over and fucked it all up for me!"

Dean desperately tried to think of something to say but found that he couldn't.

"Dean, what on earth possessed you to say something like that?!" she asked desperately wanting to know the answer. "I mean were you expecting me to go to bed with you again tonight is that it?!" Natasha saw by the look on his face that that was exactly what he was expecting. "So, you just got so pissed off that your usual nailed on fuck had other plans, that you had to go and ruin her entire evening?!"

Dean looked her in the eye and had the nerve to smirk. "Yeah maybe."

"Well I don't care what the reasons were! How dare you embarrass me like that?" Natasha fumed.

Dean didn't know how to answer. All he knew was that he had to do something when he saw her with that other wizard. "Nat, I'm sorry ok? I don't know what else to say."

"How about, 'ow'?" she suggested angrily.

Dean shook his head and chuckled in confusion. "Why would I say, 'ow'?"

Before he had chance to see it coming, Natasha rapidly pulled her fist back before thrusting it forward into his face.

"OW!" Dean howled loudly, clutching his face with both hands. The sheer force was enough to make him stumble back and go dizzy. Moments later and Dean managed to steady himself. He took his hands away from his face and saw some blood in his palms. After using his fingers to wipe some blood away from his nose, he amazingly started to laugh. "Ohhhhh, now I get it."

****

"Wow," Ginny said, before she spooned another blob of ice cream into her mouth. "This is really good." Hermione had just told her everything that had happened between her and Harry that evening including what had gone on the night before. They were now currently sitting on the sofa with their feet up each eating their own large tub of 'Honeydukes double chocolate chip ice cream.

It had taken a while but Ginny had finally managed to calm her friend down, after which she suggested they stuff themselves with ice cream. Hermione was depressed and Ginny herself had been ratty that week, plus they were pregnant, so she reasoned that they both deserved to pig out.

And that was how they now found themselves.

Ginny understood completely where Hermione was coming from and agreed that she had every right to be upset with Harry. She had told her that honesty was a key point in every relationship and that she and Draco lived by it, but she also told her that Draco was exactly the same as Harry at the beginning of their courtship, and kept almost everything from her.

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe we should cut them some slack. I mean he and Draco didn't grow up in the environment that you and I did. We had parents that always let us know that honesty was the best way to go about things."

"But Ginny, that's such a kop out," Hermione whinged. "I'm not the Dursley's and you're not Lucius or Narcissa. Surely they can't go on using that as an excuse forever."

"Yeah I suppose," Ginny said licking her spoon.

"Well at least Draco is honest with you now," Hermione said in a whiny voice. "Why can't Harry be that way with me?"

"Hermione are you insane?" Ginny asked waving her spoon around. "Have you got any idea how many years I had to put into Draco, you think he just came out of a box like that?!"

"Ginny..."

"For someone as smart as you Hermione, you're incredibly thick sometimes," Ginny said as kind as she could. "You said yourself that Harry has started to open up to you when before he was completely closed off to everyone and everything. He's getting there Hermione but you have to give him some time to get use to it. The only reason that I know is because Draco was exactly the same."

Hermione sighed heavily knowing her friend was right. "God I'm such an idiot!" she exclaimed, slamming her back against the sofa.

"You're not an idiot," Ginny said comfortingly. "You just want everything to be perfect straight away and there is nothing wrong with that, but you just have to accept that it rarely happens that way."

Hermione didn't look convinced She still felt like the scum of the earth for what she had done to the man who's only crime in life was to love her more than he loved anything. Harry had tried to give her everything that she wanted in life and was really trying his best to open up to her as much as he could, but she had to be a bitch and say it wasn't good enough. Hermione knew that Harry had struggled his whole life to find someone that he could love and trust unconditionally, and was ecstatic that she was the one he chose, but what she had done to him that night would surely make him question whether he made the right decision or not.

When it came to opening up, Harry was still trying to get use to the concept. She had to admit that he was doing great lately and was telling her things that he would never dream of telling her before they were together. Even when he didn't tell her what was going on in his head straight away, he always did in the end, which was the only thing that mattered right?

Ginny was right. It was something that you had to work at in order to perfect it, especially when it involved someone who had had an upbringing like Harry.

Fuck.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked scared out of her wits.

Ginny put an arm around her. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You and Harry are going to hash this thing out, kiss and make up, get married and become parents."

Hermione snorted. "You make it sound so simple."

"I didn't say it would be simple," Ginny pointed out. "It might be damn right ugly."

"That's what I thought," Hermione said sadly.

"But you will get through this," Ginny assured her. "And before you know it there will be so much honesty between you that you'll soon understand that it is not always the best policy."

"Not always the best policy?" Hermione asked looking at her like she was daft to think it wasn't. "How can you think that?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she thought about the answer. "Easy."

****

"You actually told Ginny that she looked like shit?" Harry asked amazed.

"Hey," Draco smirked and raised his beer in the air. "Here's to honesty."

Harry smiled as Draco clanked his bottle of beer against his. He too had not long got through telling Draco what had happened between him and Hermione. Draco had got up mid conversation to get some beers out of the fridge, handing one to Harry he then sat back down, listening intently. Harry had to admit that he was starting to feel better, after Draco had told him some of his experiences regarding honesty with Ginny.

"As I was saying," Draco said. "I was just like you Harry. But when I got with Gin, I knew that she deserved all of me regardless of whether she liked some of what she found out, even though it took me a while to actually get to that point with her. That's what being a couple is. I know that you live to make Hermione happy, I live to make Ginny happy, but things can't be happy all the time. And as soon as you get to grips with that, as soon as you realise that things can't be perfect no matter how much you try and make them that way, strangely enough the happier you'll be."

Harry let what his friend just said sink in. Why couldn't he have seen that from the start? Why did he have to find out things about his life in the cruellest way?

"You believe that?" he asked Draco just to be sure.

"I live by it, Harry," Draco smiled. "And in regards to the honesty thing, try looking at it this way. It's like someone who's been going to work the same way for say thirty years, and then suddenly, for whatever reason has to change their route. They're scared of having to go this other way. Really fucking scared. But they know they have to try. If the new path is unfamiliar then chances are they're going to get lost from time to time, but they know that they'll reach their destination eventually. And before you know it they get so use to their new direction that they decide that transition isn't always as bad they thought it would be. That's what opening up was like for me, Harry. I spent so long not doing it, that I struggled from time to time when I did, even though I knew it was the best way for me to go. I'm happy to say that I've mastered this new route to a tee."

Harry had never seen this side of Draco before, and he was honoured to say the least that he was getting to see it, all because Draco wanted to help him with his relationship. What he said made complete sense, except one thing.

"What if, for whatever reason of course, you have to go a different route again?" Harry asked.

"Then I'll cross that particular bridge should I ever come to it," Draco replied simply, before taking a swig of his beer.

Harry started picking the label of his bottle, satisfied with the answer he got. "Have I lost her, Draco?" he asked feeling extremely vulnerable.

Draco laughed at the absurdity of the question. "Harry, you had a fight. Couples fight. Just do me a favour ok?"

"If I can," Harry said with a small smile.

"Give her the honesty thing," Draco told him. "It can be fun at times you know, like what I said to Ginny about looking like shit. Play those kinds of games. Not the fucked up evil ones that you and Hermione have been getting involved in."

Harry looked at him with a new found resolve. "Right."

Draco nodded, convinced that Harry had finally come to his senses. "Now lets get up off of this floor before we get piles."

Harry laughed as he and Draco stood up.

Draco," Harry said, struggling to find the right words for what he wanted to say. "Thank you," decided to say, only he didn't think it was enough.

"Your welcome," Draco said and punched his arm playfully. "Now, you ready to get your girl?"

"I want to," Harry said honestly. "But maybe I should wait for her to come to me."

Draco understood. "You want me to give her a message?"

"Tell her that... I love her and to... please just come home," Harry replied softly.

Draco nodded. "You got it."

The blonde smiled at him once more before he disapparated.

Harry went over to the sofa and sat down, praying for Hermione to come back to him. He sat forward leaning his arms on his thighs, then stated bobbing one of his legs up and down anxiously.

He had to make things right, and it was then that he swore to himself that he would never keep anything from her ever again.

It was only ten minutes later when someone walked through the door quietly. Harry didn't notice her straight away.

"Hi," a gentle voice said to him.

Harry turned his head around and swiftly stood up.

There was complete silence for few moments. The tension thick.

"Hi," he said throatily, before smiling warmly at her.

He had no idea what to expect as Hermione stared at him for seemed like forever with an undecipherable look on her face.

Harry began feeling more fearful than ever, before something happened that warmed his heart completely.

Hermione smiled back.

****

_Now you know you want to tell me what you thought of this one!_


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: **_Another chapter for you guys that I hope you enjoy. I imagine that there are big expectations for this one so I hope it pleases most. _

Just One More Thing

Chapter 36

****

They stood there for a few moments not knowing exactly what to say to each other. Hermione still stood by the door rooted to the spot as Harry stayed by the sofa.

"I didn't think that you'd come home so quickly," Harry spoke first breaking the silence. "Even though I prayed to god that you would. I wanted to come to you, only I didn't know whether I would make things worse or not, not that I could've I suppose."

"I had to come home," Hermione said. "I had to come home as soon as you asked for me to."

"Why?" he asked in a whisper.

"Because I love you," Hermione answered simply. "And because I don't want to be a hypocrite."

Harry smiled when she had told him her first reason but the last part of her reply only confused him. "I don't understand."

"I can't have you have hard feelings about me, for the very reason that I used to resent you back in school," Hermione told him. "Whenever a problem arose causing you to run away and hide, I use to always find you in order to resolve it."

"I see," Harry said finally understanding.

"If I didn't come back when you asked to see me, then I would have been turning my back on a belief that I have had since I can remember, which would make me a hypocrite," she explained further.

Harry licked his lips which kept going dry. "Hermione, you could have kept me hanging for as long as you wanted and I still would have been here waiting for you."

Hermione sighed heavily then wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I know you would have," she smiled shakily. "Because you let me get away with every unreasonable thing that I do to you. Yet I let you get away with nothing."

"What do you mean?" he asked her gently.

"I mean that... I'm sorry that I kept pushing you," she replied, before bursting into tears.

"Oh sweetheart," he said worriedly.

Harry's stomach dropped at the sight of her breaking down and was over to her in an instant. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, delighted when she melted into him.

"I'm so, so sorry," Hermione cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry too," Harry said stroking her back.

Harry wouldn't be able to say how long they stayed like that for, holding onto her for dear life while she cried into his chest, but it was a relief to have her back in his arms. It was where she belonged.

After what seemed like hours Hermione slowly raised her head up and gazed into his eyes. Harry couldn't help himself and reached up to wipe away some of her tears.

"Harry?"

"Yes princess," he replied still wiping away her tears.

"I didn't...you know...mean what I said earlier," she told him trembling.

"I know," Harry said cupping her cheeks. He smiled at her then reached down to take one of her hands in his. "Come with me."

Hermione allowed him to lead her over to the sofa where he then let go of her hand, laid down, and gestured for him to lie on top of him. She took her coat off and threw it across the back of the settee, then settled down against him. Laying her head on his chest, she sighed contently when she felt his arms wrap around her protectively.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "You remember the last time we did this?" he asked her referring to their current position.

"Yes," Hermione replied softly. "It was night we got together."

"Uh-huh," Harry said, happy that she remembered. "And it was also the night we had a nice long chat."

"Mmmm," Hermione murmured. "Which I think is what we need now Harry."

"I agree," he said and started to stroke her hair. "You can go first if you want?"

"Ever the gentleman," Hermione chuckled before turning serious. "Don't you want to know why I said it?"

"Said what?" he asked, already having an idea.

"What I said about our baby," she replied softly.

"Hermione, I know why you said it."

"You do?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Harry answered calmly. "You wanted to hurt me and you knew it was the best way to do it."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. "Yes."

"I understand."

"How could you understand that?" Hermione questioned in awe.

"You wanted to get me back for hurting you, which I know I did terribly, so you said something that you knew would destroy me."

"And you think that you can forgive that?"

"I know I can," Harry told her smoothly. "I already have."

"How?"

"For the same reason you forgive me," he said simply. "Because I love you. And trust me when I tell you that there is nothing that you can do or say that will ever change that. Ever."

Hermione couldn't believe how easy it was for them to discuss this. But then, they had both let out enough anger for one day. At least now they were actually having a real discussion and not playing some stupid game with each other.

"I was so afraid that it was over," Hermione admitted sadly.

Harry knew she was referring to them, because he had thought the same thing. "Me too."

"At the very least I was expecting us to have a heated quarrel or something like it," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry grinned. "Maybe we're just really starting to grow up."

"Yeah," Hermione agreed quietly. "I do prefer to talk about problems in this manner."

"It sure makes it easier to talk about things in more depth," Harry mused. He then thought how opening up to her wasn't so bad on occasions, especially when they were in a comforting environment such as this one, wrapped up in each others arms. "I'm really sorry Hermione."

"For?"

"For not being honest with you," Harry replied throatily. "I don't want you to think that it's because I don't trust you or anything like that, it's just..."

"Difficult for you at times," Hermione helped him finish.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But I know that you're right and I want to tell you things, believe me I do. I just forget what's important sometimes."

"Which is while I'll always be here to remind you," Hermione told him comfortingly. "But it was wrong of me to push you. I should have been more considerate of your feelings."

"And I should have been more considerate of yours."

Hermione smiled and raised herself up on her arms so that she could look at him. "Are we going to disagree about who should be the most sorry now?"

"It seems the safer option," Harry said, stroking her hair back with both hands before grinning widely. "How about we take an equal stake?"

"I think that's fair," Hermione said happily.

Harry then looked at her seriously. "I promise to never keep anything from you again."

"I don't want you to do that," she said earnestly.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione cocked her head to one side. "I don't want you to make promises that you can't be sure of being able to keep. Just say that'll you try and I'll be happy enough."

"You will?" Harry asked sceptically.

Hermione crossed her arms on his chest and leant her chin on top of them. "If from time to time there is something that you feel you can't tell me, which undoubtedly there will be, then I want you to really think about why you're keeping it to yourself? Because the one thing that I can't handle Harry, is when you keep things bottled up for the fear of hurting me. If it's because you need time to figure things out for yourself before sharing them with me, then begrudgingly, I will give you time. And the only reason that I will accept that is it because I know it's what makes you who you are."

"I really hurt you when I keep things inside don't I?"

"Yes you do," Hermione said truthfully. "But like I said, I know that you have your reasons and while I may not understand them, I will try my best to accept them."

Harry sighed and crossed his arms around her back, hugging her tightly to him. "Why?"

"Because I meant what I said to you sometime ago," she said gazing into his eyes. "There is not a single thing that I'd change about you."

He remembered when she had said that to him. It had been in Seamus and Lavenders cafe the day after she'd gotten engaged to that idiot ex of hers.

Harry grinned. "That's a lie and you know it. You would want me to open up _all_ the time."

Hermione matched his grin. "Ok yes I'll give you that, but you know what I mean. I only want the honesty that you are prepared to give me."

"That would be enough for you?"

"I think so," Hermione said candidly. "And I promise I won't push you anymore into telling me things that you're not ready to. I just want to be there for you, like you're always there for me."

Harry gazed into her eyes. "Hermione, aren't you like changing your beliefs by saying that it's ok for me to take my time when it comes to our problems?"

"At first," Hermione admitted. "But our relationship has to be about compromise, Harry."

"Which I don't do very well," Harry said sadly.

"You do it without even realising," Hermione said with a sparkle in her eye.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "I do? Like when?"

"Like now. You just called your problems..._our_ problems," Hermione told him simply.

Harry shook his head and let out a chuckle. He had just called his problems _their_ problems, which was a very big step to him. He was completely astounded by Hermione's understanding of his weaknesses. But then that was what an honest, trusting, loving relationship was all about. It was about accepting each other unconditionally, and loving the other not for their weaknesses, but in spite of them.

"I promise you that I will try my _best_ to open up as much as I can to you," Harry said softly. "Always."

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and was surprised to see nothing but complete honesty. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, before going back to the position she was in before. "So, what shall we talk about now?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "How about, the reason I pushed you away last night."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to talk about that?"

"Yes," Harry said openly. "Yes I do."

"Ok," Hermione said with a smile. "Tell me."

****

Natasha had felt immediately guilty after she had punched Dean in the face, and had repeatedly apologised to him until he told her to forget it, because it was what he deserved. He sat down on a nearby wall until his nose stopped bleeding, Natasha staying with him the whole time. There was an uneasy silence between them afterwards until Dean finally broke it by asking her to go for a walk with him. She hesitated a little before accepting his offer, but she was happy she did in the end.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Dean said, as he walked through Hogsmede with Natasha.

"So am I," Natasha said sincerely. "You just managed to piss me of so bad that I couldn't see straight."

"Yeah I felt that," Dean smiled at her. "Nice punch by the way."

"Thank you," she said, pleased he wasn't upset with her. She thought she had gone a bit too far but was stunned by his reaction. To burst out laughing after someone punched you was certainly an interesting thing for anyone to do.

"So are we ok?" Dean asked her.

She turned her to face him as they kept on walking. "Yeah."

"Good," Dean said before clearing his throat.

They walked in silence for a while when Natasha shook her head and smiled. "I never thought of you as the jealous type."

Dean stopped walking and laughed. "I don't get jealous Nat."

Natasha stopped and looked at him, clearly amused with his answer. "You don't?"

"No," he smiled.

"So then what was that all about back there?" Natasha asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know," Dean replied not phased by her question, he knew how to keep cool through years of practise. "But it wasn't jealousy."

Natasha knew he was fibbing, but decided not to push the issue. "So what shall we do now?"

Dean stepped closer to her and licked his lips. "We could always go back to my apartment," he said huskily.

Natasha folded her arms and smiled. She wasn't offended at his suggestion as he was just simply being him. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on," he said getting even closer. "You know you want it. That's the reason that you left that guy hanging back there, to come and be with me."

Natasha couldn't help but love his confidence. He was so sure of himself but he wasn't arrogant. "First of all, I am not _with_ you," she said trying not to laugh. "And second of all, at least the guy that I left hanging back there as you call it, was polite enough to buy me dinner before putting the moves on me."

Dean chuckled. "So then why aren't you still in there with him?" he asked cockily.

Her mouth bobbed up and down. "B-b-because I needed to...hit you, obviously."

Dean nodded as if he was prepared to drop it. "Ok."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Good."

"Fine," he smirked, his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

Natasha let out a small laugh. "Dean, you can take that look off of your face because this," she said gesturing between them. "Is as far as it's going to go tonight."

Dean kept on smiling at her.

It took only moments before they burst through the door of his apartment kissing intensely and frantically tugging at each others clothes.

****

Harry had just gotten through telling Hermione the reason for his pushing her away in bed the night before, and how he had still not forgiven himself for what he had done to her earlier in the week, even though she had forgiven him.

She was still settled against his chest, her heart aching after what he had told her. "But Harry, that's so...irrational."

"I know it was dumb," Harry said as he stroked her neck. "Now that is."

"So you've been beating yourself up all week over something that I already put behind us?" she asked. "When you were already so stressed out and tired from work as it was?"

"I just couldn't believe that I had done what I did," Harry said feeling ashamed. "And I know that it was wrong of me to lie to you when I said that I was tired, because even if I was it wouldn't have made any difference. I could be up for 24 hours and still make love to you if you wanted me to. I wanted to respond believe me, but I was just so disgusted with myself and I felt as though I had no right to even touch you after what happened."

Hermione sighed a little frustrated. She was mortified at finding out that he had been thinking on it all week and dealing with it by himself. "But Harry, I forgave you minutes after it had happened."

"But I couldn't forgive myself," he whispered. "You give your body to me willingly, and when I did...what I did...I hated myself for it. I had never seen you look at me like that before. It was like you were scared that I would hurt you or something."

A lone tear fell from Hermione's eye as she heard the anguish in Harry's voice. She raised her head so that she could see his face. "That wasn't fear Harry, it was shock."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course there is," Hermione told him in a matter of fact tone. "I was shocked because of something that you did in the heat of the moment Harry. I could never actually be scared of you, because I know that you could never be violent towards me."

Harry snorted. "Is that why you yelped in pain when I did it?"

"That was only because I wasn't expecting it," she said quickly. "Kind of like how I slapped you that time. Remember?"

Clever witch.

Harry couldn't argue with that. It was an ace card that she had thrown down in order to make him understand that she could be just as bad at times in the heat of the moment. "Good one."

Hermione smiled. "So please, don't worry about it anymore."

"It will never happen again," Harry said firmly.

"I know and I appreciate that," Hermione said softly. "But I understand how easy it is to get lost in the moment."

"Tell me about it," he commented quietly.

"So are we good?" she asked him.

He stroked her hair. "We're good. We love each other too much not to be right?"

"Exactly," she replied, before pecking his lips gently.

Hermione was happy that they had discussed openly what had happened between them that week and was pleased that they had manage to resolve their issues for now.

She traced his jaw with her fingers. "I think that's it for today's session Mr Potter, don't you?"

"Yeah I think so," Harry smiled, relieved that everything was now out in the open.

"What do you want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"What do you want to do?" he whispered.

"Well we have had a long day," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes we have."

"Do you fancy an early night?" she replied, her breathing suddenly heavy.

"That tired huh?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe not that tired."

"Sure, why not?" Harry grinned. "I could do with a shower though."

"That's funny," Hermione said broodingly. "I could do with one too."

"Wanna save water?" Harry asked her huskily.

"Well, we all need to do our bit for the planet," she replied beaming.

****

Natasha's hands gripped onto his waist for dear life as her body began to convulse, her orgasm shooting through her body and making her scream out in ecstasy. Dean forcefully thrust into her a few more times before his own body finally succumbed, making him come harder than he had in years.

Dean collapsed to the side of her onto his back, his breathing coming in short pants. He could not quite get over just how good that had been. Dean Thomas had had a lot of sex over the years, with a considerable amount of women. But never, had any of them gave him pleasure like Natasha just had. He had come so hard that he thought he was going to pass out. It had been raw. It had been passionate. It had been fucking fantastic.

As his breathing started to stabilise he reached down under the covers and removed the condom from himself. He sat up and wrapped it in some tissue that he had by the side of his bed, and then threw into a nearby bin, before collapsing back down onto the bed close to Natasha.

Dean glanced sideways to see that she had been watching him and quickly noticed that her breasts were still showing. He wiggled his eyebrows. She saw what he was looking at and quickly pulled the covers up over herself.

"Spoilsport," he joked.

They smiled at each other before both staring up at the ceiling, wondrous expressions on their faces.

"So," Natasha said dreamily.

"So. That was unbelievable," Dean said.

"Hmmm," she hummed suddenly feeling tired. "It sure was."

It was silent for a few minutes and Natasha was starting to nod off.

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Dean asked casually.

Natasha's eyes shot open in surprise, she had been falling asleep but his question was like injecting her with a shot of energy. Was he really asking her out on a date? Natasha knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up but couldn't stop herself.

She turned her head slightly until he was in view and saw that he was still staring up at the ceiling. "I'd love too," she replied.

Dean was quiet for a while and took his time before he finally turned his head to face her. "Ok then."

Natasha smiled at him warmly, before the back of her fingers reached up to smooth the side of his face. Dean shut his eyes briefly getting lost in Natasha's sensitive touch, before opening them again and finding her peering at him. Suddenly his eyes widened.

Something had startled him.

He slowly reached up and took Natasha's hand from his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his change in mood.

"Nothing," he said unconvincingly, before clearing his throat. "It's nothing."

"Dean--"

"Do you want a drink?" Dean asked quickly then jumped out of bed. "I know that I do after that workout."

He pulled on some jogging bottoms then turned around to see Natasha leaning up on her hand, staring at him with a weird expression.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked sounding upset.

"Nothing," Dean replied smiling nervously, he was acting as if everything was fine when it clearly wasn't. "I'm jut getting a drink, do you want one?"

Natasha closed her eyes in disappointment, it was like one step forward and two steps back with him. She opened her eyes and nodded reluctantly. "Sure."

"Cool," Dean said as he started to leave the room. "I'll be right back."

When he got outside his bedroom he froze for a moment facing a wall. _"What the fuck was that?"_ he thought feeling petrified. It wasn't Natasha stroking his face that had frightened him. It was the way that his body had reacted to it, more significantly, his heart.

He let his head bag against the wall a few times, cursing each time there was a thud. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

He composed himself finally and went into the kitchen to get their drinks. On his way back to the bedroom, for the first time ever in his adult life, Dean Thomas started to feel nervous at the prospect of being around a woman.

"_Fuck."_

****

_Relax faithful readers, this chapter covered the fluff, the smut will return next chapter! Hit that review button._


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: **_This LONG chapter contains what a fair few of you have been waiting for and also includes some flashbacks, which someone who reviewed said they would like to see. I thought it was a great idea of theirs and decided to include a few, so thank you to that reviewer who hinted for me to do just that. I love all of your reviews so please keep leaving them!!_

_Also, a very big thank you to my new beta, C.T. Bishop, who is now doing all of my grammar and punctuation worrying for me. I really appreciate your help buddy._

_So without further ado..._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 37

****

As their relationship progressed, it quickly became one of the things that Harry and Hermione loved to do together. They both found it completely intimate, and enjoyed it thoroughly whenever they found the chance to do it. It was relaxing to them, and they were sure that they would never tire of it. Unfortunately, Harry working his arse off for the past few weeks, coming home completely worn out, along with the bedroom problem that turned into a catastrophe meant that they had not been able to enjoy it recently. It was something that they missed terribly. They were just thankful that the drought was now over.

Harry and Hermione were in the shower going about their business, as if they were under the hot spray of water by themselves. At the moment there was nothing sexual about it, but then again, that was how it always started. They put their latest argument behind them after having a tender heart-to-heart, and were now just happy to be in the company of one another.

It went the same way as all their 'innocent' showers. It started off with them first getting accustomed to the hot water connecting with their bodies, and continued with them washing themselves down, while simultaneously sending the other heart-warming smiles. Next in their ritual would be to do each other's hair, massaging the head slowly and attentively, their hands both making the other tingle.

But then it would happen.

The loving smiles on their faces would turn into what could almost be interpreted as devilish smirks, and their eyes would start to lower and wander over the most secret of places.

Hermione was under the water smoothing her hair back, making sure that all of the soap had been rinsed away, when she giggled suddenly. Harry, who was wiping away suds from his chest whilst engrossed by the water travelling down Hermione's stomach and legs, raised his head to see what was so amusing.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile. Hermione didn't say anything, and just shook her head still chuckling to herself. "What?"

"I can only hope that you will admire me in such a way some months away from now," she replied, bringing her face forward from under the showerhead so that she could meet his gaze.

"And why wouldn't I?" he asked, getting closer to her.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, because I'll be fat and ugly."

Harry didn't break their eye contact as he slowly backed her up onto the side of the shower, trapping her by putting a hand at either side of her head. "Says who?"

"Nature," she replied simply.

Harry chuckled. "You're not going to be fat and ugly."

"No?" she voiced sceptically.

"No," he said huskily. "You're going to be glowing and beautiful."

Hermione could see by the haze in his eyes that he genuinely believed what he was telling her. His penetrating gaze was full of love and adoration, so much so that it was making her legs feel as though they were made of jelly. She slowly let her hands creep up his chest and over his shoulders, before letting them cross at the back of his neck.

"How do you do that?" she asked him, as she started to play with the back of his hair, her voice thick with emotion.

"Do what?" he smiled.

"Look at me like you haven't been able to do it for the last ten years?" she replied softly.

Harry removed one of the hands that were leaning on the shower wall behind her and started caressing one of her shoulders. "I guess I'm just amazed by every single second that I get to spend with you like this, especially after thinking for years that I never would."

"Really?" she asked, getting choked up.

"Really," he confirmed warmly. "And actually getting to make a family with you is almost beyond comprehension for me at times. I honestly believe that you will never, ever, realise just how much I love you Hermione Granger." As Hermione's eyes began to glisten after his heartfelt statement, Harry's hand slowly travelled down from her shoulder and came to rest on her belly, "or how much I love our child already."

Hermione had no idea how to react to what he'd just said to her. It was astonishing. Harry always had a way of making her feel like she was the most important thing in both of their worlds. The argument that they had earlier that evening, which had caused them both to question whether their relationship would recover from the hurtful things that they'd said to each other, was now considered ludicrous. But that was just one of those things. The people, who loved each other the most, also had the greatest ability to hurt one another the worst. The irony was that they could be cruel at times, only to be comforted by the fact that no matter how bad things got between them, the only thing that was important was being able to get to the point where they could just lose themselves in each other again afterwards.

That was exactly the point that they had reached now. The world had been shut out entirely, leaving only them to be wrapped up in the other. It was to stay that way for the rest of the night.

Hermione knew she had to say something, and decided on the first thing that had popped into her head. "I love you."

It may have sounded boring to anyone else, but to Harry, they were the best words in life that you could hear. "Do me a favour?" he asked with a smile.

"Anything for you," she replied dreamily.

"Keep that in mind for when I fuck up in the future," he requested softly, "because I will from time to time. Trust me."

Hermione didn't want to dig it up again, but she was well aware that even though they had worked things out, Harry clearly still felt upset about what had happened between them the other night. "Our lives are never going to be perfect all of the time Harry, no matter much we crave them to be. It's perfectly fine for us to make mistakes."

"But I want life to be perfect for you," he told her gently. "It's only what you deserve after everything you've been through."

"And what about you?" she asked, amazed that he didn't seem to think that he deserved just as much as her, after what he had been through also. It wasn't a competition, and Hermione never treated it like one, but she was willing to bet that most would much rather deal with the hand that she had been dealt with by life, instead of the one that Harry had been given.

It didn't take long for him to respond. "My life _is_ perfect, as far as I'm concerned. And it always will be for as long as I have you right here with me."

There wasn't anything that Hermione could say to that in the present moment, and she suddenly felt like they had talked long enough. Gazing into his eyes, she knew she could wait no longer. Her lids fluttered closed and she slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The kiss started off soft and tender but it soon turned into a battle, their tongues duelling for domination, as they both felt that they couldn't get nearly enough of the other.

Harry's lips eventually moved from Hermione's, across to her cheek, where he placed a feather-like kiss before moving to her jaw. His teeth nibbled at her flesh gently as he made his way towards her throat. His tongue continually ran over her silky skin, causing a shiver to go down Hermione's spine, the feeling of vibration making her sigh blissfully. Her stomach tightened in anticipation when she felt one of his hands lightly trace her breast, then begin to move southward at a torturous pace. His fingertips slid down past her stomach, where the life they had created together was growing ever so peacefully, and finally stopped when they reached a small mound of hair. The soft subtle folds of her skin radiated warmth, and he lightly started to stroke each curve in search of the magic little nub that was hidden behind them.

It didn't take long for him to find it.

If there was one thing that Harry was determined to remember in his life, it would be the exact location of what he liked to call: 'Hermione Granger's Surrender Switch.' His lips were making his way down her chest when he allowed himself to smile at the reason why he called it what he did, his smirk going unnoticed by Hermione. She currently had her head back against the wall with her eyes closed, and was clutching his head firmly, completely oblivious to everything but the incredible sensations he was causing her to experience. She didn't know what he had called it, and he wasn't sure whether he should share it with her or not. It was pretty simple. Most of the time when Harry flicked, 'the switch,' Hermione completely let herself go. Gone was the 'prudent bookworm' whom Harry still loved as always, and out came the wild goddess, who basically let Harry do whatever the hell he wanted to, within reason of course. Harry loved it when Hermione took control, but he also enjoyed it when the roles were reversed, which Hermione welcomed entirely. Quickly glancing up for a peek at her face, he was happy to see that this was one of those times. Her head was in the clouds, leaving him in charge. Well that was fine by him.

He began flicking 'the switch' delicately, and his most favourite sound in the world soon followed: Hermione moaning incoherently.

"Ooh yeah," she got out gradually, "right there!"

She instantly became wet from his touch, which made Harry grin devilishly. He knew the difference between the moist from the shower and the wetness from the beauty in front of him; it was implanted in his brain how Hermione felt on him when she was turned on.

He placed a soft kiss in between her breasts as he carried on fondling her below, letting his tongue roll up and down the valley a few times before moving to one side of her chest, and finally taking a nipple into his mouth. Little drops of water connecting with his face were adding much needed moistness to his lips as he continued to feast on the hardened nub at the front her smooth mound.

Harry slid his fingers even deeper within her now-soaked folds, and felt Hermione's body quiver with anticipation. She knew what was coming next. Her whimpers and moans came quicker and louder, as his fingers slipped downward and prodded around her entrance teasingly.

"Harry..." She begged.

He chuckled at her impatience, but agreed to end his teasing. He pushed two fingers in and gently curled them inside of her, moving them around to go deeper. Hermione's mind was in a haze as she rocked her hips to the rhythm set by his fingers. While Harry's hand worked its magic, he eagerly took her other nipple into his mouth, tracing circles around it with his tongue, sucking gently as it grew harder between his lips. The feel of his hot, wet lips closing around her breast sent shudders through her, as the raw passion that she felt for him started to take complete control of her body. He released her breast after bombarding it with attention, and then raised his head. He gave her one look of absolute longing before crashing his lips to hers, smothering her soft cries of pleasure. He soon felt her muscles starting to contract around his fingers, and Hermione let her head fall into the crook of his neck as she desperately tried to keep some control. Her hands fell to his shoulders as she prepared herself for a surge of tremors to flow through her.

"Does that feel good?" he asked huskily, still moving his fingers around gently.

Hermione twitched as he hit an extremely sensitive spot. "You know it does. My God, Harry, it feels so _fucking_ _good_!"

Harry's excitement always increased when his name passed through her lips in satisfaction. He had been standing to attention for awhile now, and it was getting to the point where his cock was feeling left out. It needed a little something before it exploded on the spot, and there was no way he was going to allow that to happen. He used his free hand to grip his dick and began tugging at it firmly. His immense hard-on had become damn right painful, and he thought that wanking off for a bit while he continued to finger her would buy him some time, but it was as if his cock had a mind of its own. It was desperate for the witch who was gripping his shoulders tightly with her hands, not his own rough and calloused hands. Harry wanted it to be Hermione too; he wanted to bury himself inside her. He was about to beg her to do something when Hermione's nails suddenly clawed his skin, and her head fell back slightly. He saw her mouth open and her eyes shut tightly, she looked so...sexy.

"Fuck Hermione," he said in a strangled voice. "I need to get in there."

Her brain was clouded with ultimate pleasure, but she had heard what he'd said and she knew exactly what he wanted. She nodded her head and put her back up flush against the wall, getting even more excited at what was about to come next.

Relieved that she was in no mood to tease, Harry hurriedly removed his fingers from her heat and grasped one of her thighs. He raised it up and hooked it over his hip, then bent at the knees slightly to position his throbbing member at her opening. He nudged the tip of his cock inside, used his other hand to grip her hip, and then swiftly thrust upwards.

"Ahhh!" Harry groaned in relief, as he pushed his cock inside rapidly.

"OH!" Hermione gasped loudly as her eyes shot open in surprise, her face a mixture of pleasure and pain. She gripped his shoulders even harder as she rode out the stinging sensation that was the result of his particularly harsh penetration. She knew Harry was well endowed, but he had never gone in that abrasively before. It felt like he had taken her virginity all over again.

"I'm sorry..."

The forlorn voice had interrupted her thoughts. She felt awful when she saw in his eyes that he clearly thought he'd done something wrong, again.

Hermione was regretting her reaction, but there was no way she could have kept it in. His speed had surprised her. Hermione wasn't opposed to a good old-fashioned hard and fast pounding, but she needed to know that it was coming, especially seeing as how Harry was hung like a horse. Things could sting on occasion and eyes could water, but that didn't mean she ever wanted him to feel guilty. She cupped his face tenderly and smiled. "Don't be. It's fine."

"Hermione-" a finger was put to his lips to shush him.

"Don't you fucking dare go soft on me," she told him with a sexy grin, and by that she didn't mean lax. Hermione clenched the muscles surrounding his cock, and immediately felt him twitch deep inside.

"Oh, fuck," Harry cursed. His dick was being deliciously gripped in Hermione's heat, making him forget about asking for forgiveness due to his harsh intrusion. Hermione was a clever witch indeed.

Hermione fused her lips to his in a hope that he would take the hint. The fervour in her kiss sent a message that she hoped would be easy enough for him to interpret. It read, _'I'm fine, now get fucking going!'_ Harry understood instantly, much to Hermione's delight. He responded to the kiss with equal enthusiasm, and soon started to move within her.

It didn't take long for their bodies to reach that magnificent height, and neither of them expected it to. After all of the anger, hurt, and frustration that had consumed them both that day, they were just relieved that they could finally bask in their soul-combining love that they felt for each other. It was hard and it was frantic. They would take their sweet time later. This was how it needed to be right now. They were desperately trying to show that no matter how much hurt they could cause unto one another, or how much anger they may put each other through in their lives, they would always return to this somehow; a relentless love that could never ever be extinguished.

"Come on, baby," Harry whispered to her, his thrusts growing harder and faster. "I wanna hear you. I want you to cum for me."

"Ohh, Harry...!" she moaned incoherently, her hips still frantically meeting his with each thrust. The desire in his voice proved far too much for her to take, and Hermione found herself quickly going over the edge. She didn't care that her back slammed into the shower wall each time Harry slammed his way into her, or that he was now watching her face contort in ecstasy as she succumbed to his powerful thrusts. She just leaned back and enjoyed the ride. Her release hit her at a vigorous force and she screamed in rapture as her muscles tensed and vibrated throughout her body. "You feel..._so good!_"

Watching her be so wanton and wild meant Harry only needed to push himself into her a few more times before he started to spurt out his seed deep inside of her. "OH FUCK!" he groaned loudly, his cum still shooting out of his cock. He buried his face in the crook of Hermione's neck, but kept holding her thigh securely above his hip. Hermione played with his hair tenderly as they fought to catch their breaths, both feeling intoxicated by the smell of sex that was surrounding them.

They held each other closely until Harry's dick became so soft that he had no choice but to pullout, much to Hermione's dismay. There was nothing that felt better to her than him being inside her, and she was always initially disappointed at the feeling of loss she experienced when he took it out.

Hermione tugged his head up gently, cupped his face and leant her forehead against his. As Harry's breathing stabilised, he leaned back a little to look into Hermione's eyes. "That was so fucking hot," he said with a wondrous expression on his face.

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as his wrapped around her waist. "Why is it that when you and I get in the shower together, we always end up dirtier?"

"I myself think it's highly practical," he said giving her lips a quick peck.

"You _would_ see it like that," she smiled.

"Anything that includes you being wet, and naked, at the same time, is practical," he added.

Hermione stroked the side of his face and gazed at him. "Make love to me later?"

Harry knew that was coming. What had just taken place was raw fucking, she wanted it nice and slow next time, and he was only too happy to grant her request. "I'm gonna make love to you for the rest of the night."

Unable to suppress how happy she felt with that news, Hermione smashed her lips against his in approval.

****

Draco and Ginny were sitting together on the sofa watching television, well, in a round-about kind of way. Draco had been flicking through the channels and was now starting at the beginning for the fourth time, whilst Ginny was flicking through a magazine.

"Why is there so much shit on these days?" he complained whilst firmly pressing the scroll button.

"Tell me about it," Ginny said in understanding while scanning her magazine pages. Draco soon got to the porn channels and this time left one on. Ginny looked up as soon as she heard the cheesy music and rolled her eyes. "Why do we have porn channels?"

"They come with the package," Draco answered.

"No they don't, you have to specifically request them," she pointed out.

"Well babe, our box is chipped, meaning we get everything," he explained. "For free, at that."

"Chipped?" Ginny asked in shock. "That's illegal."

"So?" Draco asked, not sounding the least bit bothered. "Everyone does it."

"Well who did it for us?" Ginny inquired.

"Just this wizard," Draco replied shiftily. "We go back to when I was in grammar school. His parents knew my parents and we hung out over the summer."

"Draco?" she pressed.

"Fine, it was Johnny," Draco surrendered.

"Johnny Hotwire?" Ginny asked in a disapproving voice. "I thought that idiot was in prison?"

"He is," Draco replied smiling. "He went down two days after he installed our box. Lucky for us, eh?"

Ginny was about to say more on the matter when she was distracted by a woman moaning on the TV. "Oh, turn that off will you?"

It was truly amazing. His wife had one of the dirtiest of minds, especially when it came to sex, and yet she hated porn. Draco let out a small laugh. "Why?"

"Because it's degrading to women," Ginny replied with a look of distaste.

"Fucking degrading to women?" he chuckled, then pointed to the TV. "She's the one with the whip!"

"Oh, don't make it out that men don't enjoy that kind of thing."

"What kind of thing?" he asked intrigued.

"Extreme domination," she replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco laughed. "We're not _all_ into that."

Ginny threw her magazine to the side. "Yes you are, to some extent at least!"

"Bull," he said smiling.

"Oh, so you're forgetting about the time you asked me to treat you like a disobedient schoolboy?"

Draco's face fell. "I thought we agreed to never bring that up again."

"Well then," Ginny said, giggling at his serious look. "To think that some men actually fork out money for women to hurt them is beyond me. Paying to be slapped and spanked whilst being told that they've been naughty, they might as well go to Knockturn Alley and get it done for free!"

"How do you know all of this stuff?"

"You wouldn't believe some of the letters I get babe," Ginny told him. Her job as the Prophet's Agony Aunt was totally fulfilling, but damn right strange at times. She was about to elaborate when something on the telly caught her eye, a woman was clearly faking an orgasm. "Now you see, that just pisses me off."

"What's that?" Draco asked, happy that they were having a fun conversation. Things between them had been strained this week and he was just happy that they had fallen back into their regular routine of being able to enjoy being in each others company.

"No man can cause any woman to make that amount of noise, in so little time," she said folding her arms."

"Not even Justin?" Draco couldn't resist the obvious dig. Ginny slowly turned her head and glared at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said quickly, holding his hands in the air.

Ginny wasn't really all that angry. She didn't mind joking about it when it was just the two of them. "He was sweet."

"And gay," he added with a grin. "It must have been weird to lose your virginity to a guy who had better hair and nails than yourself."

Ginny snorted in a playful manner. "Yeah, this coming from the guy whose parents actually caught him losing his cherry."

Draco closed his eyes and pinched his nose briefly at the mortifying memory. "That is definitely in the top five most traumatizing experiences of Draco Malfoy's life."

"Causing erectile dysfunction for how long? Four months was it?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Two," he corrected immediately. He could tell that Ginny was enjoying this, but he had taken the piss out of her sexual past, so he wasn't going to deny her the opportunity to take the piss out of his. "Though, I never actually got to try it with that particular girl again, as you know."

"Oh, poor baby. Does it hurt that you weren't able to redeem yourself and show her your sexual prowess?" she joked.

"Not at all," Draco replied.

"Yeah, right," Ginny sniggered.

"Why would it?"

"Because, your ego was dented greatly from what you said," Ginny reminded him.

"Well, maybe just a bit, but I'm being honest when I say that I really couldn't give a fuck anymore."

"Hmmm," Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Why's that, Mr. Malfoy?"

He reached for her hand. "Well, because you're the only one who has the power to dent my ego anymore...nobody else, just you."

It was very rare for Draco to be so sweet with her. He tried his best on so many occasions, especially after the argument they'd had in the cafe some time ago, but this was one of those times that he succeeded wholly. Ginny loved it when he tried to be romantic with her.

"I wish it had been you," she told him softly.

"Wish I had been what?"

"I wish you had been my first," she elaborated.

"You wish I'd been the one to go soft on you after three thrusts?" he teased.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, I wish your parents had caught you fucking _me_," she said sarcastically.

"How very 'voyeur' of you," he joked, before turning serious. "Well, I'm gonna be your last right?" he asked, and them smiled warmly.

"Right," she whispered, and then stroked his hand affectionately.

He gave a half nod. "I'm more than happy with that."

Ginny leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to her husband's, the porn movie in the background long forgotten.

****

After trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder, his mouth slowly descended across her chest, his heated breath causing Hermione to shiver. As he reached a nipple that already gone hard, Harry took the nub between his lips and sucked on it gently, letting his tongue move over it in a circular motion. A small cry came from Hermione's lips, her body again getting lost in the feel of Harry Potter.

After their steamy shower, Harry and Hermione had taken some time to dry off and reenergize. They hadn't bothered to dress, instead opting to climb into bed naked, in the interest of saving time of course. It took only minutes of longing looks and sexy smiles for them to both agree that break time was over. He slowly climbed on top of Hermione, who opened her legs for him willingly to nestle into, and wasted no time before working his way down her body.

And this was where he now found himself, sucking Hermione's breast as if they were made of his favourite chocolate, completely losing himself in the smartest witch of her age. Harry moved from one breast to the other, and Hermione felt him give her other mound the same amount of consideration as the previous. Raking her fingers through his hair, Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop from calling out as she felt his teeth teasing her nipple. After giving her breast special attention, his mouth released the nub and starting moving down to her stomach. As always, he placed a few tender kisses above the spot where their child was growing, before letting his lips move down further.

Harry ran his hand over her inner thigh, and then quickly looked up to watch Hermione's reactions to his touch. He was watching her more often lately, especially when he went _down_ _there_. He wasn't weird or anything, he just loved to see her face when she was getting lost in him. Hermione had guessed that he would be peeking at her. It was becoming apparent in their sex life that he liked to see her face when she was experiencing pleasurable feelings. It never bothered her, but she won't lie and say that it hadn't unsettled her in the beginning. She always felt self-conscious when she was moaning and screwing up her face in the middle of the most intense of times. She thought it made her look silly. But Harry assured her that, in his eyes, she looked stunning at those times, especially when she was having an orgasm. The face she made during one of those was one of Harry's favourites.

Hermione returned his gaze and smiled at him, before leaning up on her elbows and raising her knees, his face still visible in-between her legs. This made Harry even more excited, the thought of her watching him, and he finally let his fingers brush over her. He touched her gently, slowly at first, and then finally slid one finger inside her. As he did, Hermione bit her lip yet again. It wasn't a new feeling, but it never got old. She kept her eyes trained on him as he began pumping his finger in and out of her, and soon he added a second.

"Mmmm," Hermione murmured in approval. "That feels great."

"Good," he whispered, his eyes not once breaking contact with hers.

Her hips soon started to rise against his hand, which made him speed up his movements. Moments later, he heard Hermione whimper, saw her chest start to heave, and felt her muscles contract around his fingers. She looked and felt exquisite; there was no other word for it at that moment.

Hermione loved what he was doing to her, but she needed more. "Harry?" she managed to get out, still feeling his fingers moving around inside.

He eyed her carefully. "Yes, love?"

"I want...ooh," she found she couldn't finish her sentence. '_He did that on purpose,_' she thought.

Harry smiled. His teasing was working to a tee. "What do you want baby?"

Hermione let out a gasp. "I want... your mou- Ahhh!"

"My what?" he asked, pressing his fingers around more firmly. "Tell me."

"Your mouth," she finally managed to get out, albeit whilst holding her breath for a second.

Harry grinned devilishly. "Where do you want it?"

Hermione let her head fall back in slight frustration, breaking eye contact with him for the first time since he ventured _down there_. He wasn't playing fair. "Harry!"

Harry was enjoying this immensely. "Harry what?"

She faced forward again with a determined look on her face. "I want your mouth on me."

He cocked his head to the side and withdrew his fingers. "Was that so hard?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Just you wait, you bastard."

He simply laughed at her comment, knowing she was being playful. Keeping his eyes on her, he lowered his head to where his fingers had just been, and took a long languid lick of her between her folds. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Harry allowed his eyes to finally close, as he started to feast on her most sensitive of places. He found her clit and repeatedly flicked his tongue over it, Hermione's breathing picking up pace as her body started to shake.

"Hermione?" he whispered against her.

"Mmmm?"

"You taste so fucking good," he let her know in a lustful voice, "so good."

Hermione felt his tongue flickering her on her nub, and would've cried out in bliss when he'd caressed it at just the precise point, if her breath hadn't hitched in her throat. He was getting far too good at this. It wasn't long before her body shook forcefully and her juices started to flow from inside her, straight onto Harry's lapping tongue. Her thighs instinctively clenched around his head as her orgasm shot through her at lightning pace, her breathing coming in short pants.

Harry swirled around her folds until he was sure he had licked every drop of her release, and then raised his head feeling extremely pleased with himself. He got to his knees and took his time to admire the witch in front of him, who was still trying to regulate her breathing after the mind-blowing explosion that she had experienced from within.

He licked his lips when Hermione saw that he was again watching her every move. "You're looking mighty pleased with yourself," she observed.

"Shouldn't I be?" he asked cockily.

Hermione got up from her position on the bed, and onto her knees directly in front of him. Closing her eyes, she cupped his face and kissed him softly, not at all put off by tasting herself on him. Hermione inhaled his familiar scent; she always thought he smelt so good, before parting her mouth and running her tongue along the length of his bottom lip. Harry could only revel in how good it felt to be this close to her.

Hermione suddenly pulled back, and decided to answer the question he had asked her moments ago. "You should be."

Harry smirked. "Safe to say you enjoyed that then?"

"I definitely think you deserve something in return," she said seductively.

Before Harry could even respond, Hermione was already kissing her way down his chest. She gradually got lower and lower, under the watchful eye of her fiancé, until she finally reached it. Running her fingers lightly over the hairs which were at the base of his pulsating cock, she leaned down slightly and took and held him in her hand, before taking the head into her mouth.

Harry stopped breathing for a second as he watched his cock disappear into Hermione's mouth. His view was perfect, and Hermione's eyes were staring right into his. He inhaled sharply. "Oh fuck."

She engulfed as much of him into her mouth as was physically possible, and kept periodically changing from sucking and licking his length. Harry started to stroke her hair lightly, being extra careful not to force her head. The last he wanted was for her to choke on him.

"Baby, you're so fucking good at this," he croaked, seeing in her eyes that she appreciated his compliment.

He had said it before, but he would say it again. He and Hermione had no experience between them accept what they had with each other. But boy, his Hermione sure knew how to suck a dick.

She started squeezing his balls lightly with her other hand, an action that made Harry throw his head back briefly. He soon went back to watching, and found her greedily sucking him off, every now and then letting her tongue glide along the length of him. His balls were starting to warm, and he knew that he would have to stop this now if he wanted to keep any kind of control. Hermione wanted him to make love to her, and he wouldn't be able to do that now if he suddenly exploded like an adolescent child. He gently pushed at her shoulders and his cock soon enough slipped out of her mouth. He was as hard as a rock, and his erection was waving about wondering why the fuck it had been disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked from below.

He cupped her face and sat back on the balls of his feet so that he was eye level with her. "Nothing's wrong. That was perfect," he assured her, pecking her lips soothingly. "I just really need to be inside you right now."

Hermione smiled at his admission. She wanted the exact same thing. She leisurely lay down on her back and opened her legs to him invitingly. Grinning like the cat that got the cream, Harry crawled in between them and aligned himself at her entrance. Leaning his weight on his forearms on either side of her head, he kissed her gently, before sliding into her fully with one deep stroke.

Hermione hummed against his lips as she felt him push inside, and then took a deep intake of breath as he hit a wonderfully sensitive spot. Releasing her breath slowly, she grabbed his head and urged him to raise it so that she could see him. Her eyes gazed into his, still glassed over from the initial feeling of him entering her body, and saw nothing but pure love and devotion.

"I love you," she whispered, running her hands over his back.

"I love _you_," he responded softly, the sheer emotion of the moment causing them both to tear up a little.

They simply gazed at one another for the next few moments, neither of them moving, just taking a moment to bask in the love that they had for each other. They genuinely believed that their lives were perfect at that moment.

Harry finally closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to Hermione's. He slowly started sliding in and out of her. Her body was warm and tight around him, sending waves of pleasure through them both as he moved in time with their kisses. Moving at a snails pace, he traced his lips over Hermione's jaw to her throat and tasted the silky skin. He was intoxicated by her scent, being fresh from their shower, as his mouth gradually moved back up to her lips. Keeping his movements steady, Harry pressed his mouth to Hermione's for another warm kiss. He trembled slightly as he felt her breasts below him, her nipples rubbing against his chest, their skin sliding sinuously against each other as he continued to lazily thrust in and out.

He soon felt Hermione wrap her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his neck. Burying his face in the hollow of her throat, he scooped an arm under her waist and effortlessly lifted her off of the bed, careful not to slip out of her once. Sitting back on to the balls of his feet, he held her firmly in his arms, as he started thrusting up into her.

Harry always loved this position, as did Hermione. It was weird, but it felt closer to them than others.

He bent down and kissed her neck again, slowly working his way down to her collarbone. Hermione sighed blissfully, cupping his head and pressing it closer to her body, her own tilting back slightly to give him better access.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her velvety skin. "I love you so much."

Hermione was losing herself quickly in the amazing sensations he was causing, which made it virtually impossible for her to even speak. She leant forward and placed a tender kiss on the top of his head, her arms wrapping around his shoulders in an attempt to bring him even closer to her.

Harry pulled his face back a bit so that Hermione was in his view, as his hands slithered up her back and stopped on her shoulders. Gripping them lightly, he pushed downwards as he thrust upwards, making Hermione bite down hard on her lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping her throat.

"Don't do that," he told her, nibbling her bottom lip. "I wanna hear you." He loved it when she was noisy; it turned him on even more.

Hermione gave in to his plea. "Ahhh fuck! I love you!"

Her loud cry made his balls tense up. There was no way he was going to last much longer. The sound of Hermione crying out his name, pooled with the intensity of her muscles tightening around his cock, quickly brought Harry to the edge. With just a few more deep thrusts, he let out a soft groan as he felt his cock exploding deep within Hermione. He tightened his grip on her as she kept grinding against him, her own climax engulfing her swiftly. Her orgasm finally hit her at full force, making her convulse intensely in his arms as he continued to spurt up inside her.

Harry continued to hold her to his chest. Her hands clawed at his back as she rode out her release, his own slowing down until finally came to a halt. Hermione suddenly went limp in his arms, her face dropping to her shoulder. He stroked her neck lovingly as her breathing evened out in his ear, placing kisses on her cheek and then the side of her head, before hugging her to him once again.

"I can't wait to marry you," he said softly.

Hermione smiled into his shoulder. "Two months, two weeks and..." Hermione let her eyes move towards the clock on the wall, which read 11:00pm. "One hour."

Harry chuckled. "I've waited seven years; I think I can handle a couple more months."

Hermione at last found the strength to raise her head. She cradled his face and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger for a few seconds before pulling back. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

****

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Natasha asked Dean. They were sat up in bed sipping the drinks he had bought into them earlier.

Dean had trouble making eye contact with her ever since he'd had his 'emotional feelings' attack in the hallway. These new feelings that were going through him were confusing the hell out of him, and they tripled in intensity whenever he looked into Natasha's entrancing eyes. "Well, my friends own this really cool cafe in Hogsmeade, and we're all meeting there tomorrow if you fancy it?"

"Storm in a Cup Cafe?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, putting his drink aside.

"Oh, I love that place," she told him happily. "Your friends really own it?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, still not looking at her. "So you wanna come?"

"I'd love too," Natasha beamed, happy that he wanted her to meet his friends. She had to take that as a good sign.

"Great," Dean nodded, trying to keep his voice appear cool. Inside he was jumping for joy at the prospect of introducing her to his friends, though he didn't want to let her know that. "I think Neville's bringing Kimberly."

"Good," Natasha said feeling a bit relieved, she felt nervous for some reason, and she was glad that another familiar face would be there too, "who else?"

"Well, there's Seamus and Lavender, they're the owners. Then there's Ron, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Harry and Hermione."

Natasha didn't think her nerves could be any worse, until Dean said the last two names. "Harry and Hermione?" she asked in complete amazement. "_The_ Harry and Hermione?"

Dean finally turned his head and looked at her, her tone amusing him, "yeah."

"Oh wow," Natasha gushed. "They're like, the most famous wizard and witch...ever."

"I know," Dean agreed. "But they're like, the most down to earth people you'll ever meet."

"And you actually want me to meet them?" Natasha asked, hoping he'd declare something about how he felt about was happening between them.

"Yeah," Dean replied high pitched. "No big deal right?"

Natasha's face fell slightly, "right."

"We'll have a good time," Dean said looking away.

"Yeah," she said tonelessly.

"They'll love you, I'm sure," Dean said casually.

Her ears perked up at that comment, he had to have liked her more than he was letting on to say something like that. You didn't introduce someone to your friends; someone that you were sleeping with that is, unless they held some kind of importance to you, did you?

"So what time are we meeting them?" she asked.

"In the afternoon. About 12:30."

"Great," she said, really looking forward to tomorrow. She then looked around, not knowing what else to say. It was strange; her time with Dean was either incredibly comfortable or extremely awkward lately. The latter applied to this moment. "I think I'll make a move. It's getting really late."

Dean's hand flew to her arm. "W-w-why don't you stay?"

Natasha was happy that he finally made eye contact with her, and put her drink aside. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked hopefully, to which Dean said nothing. "See you tomorrow Dean," she said, getting out of the bed. She began picking up her clothes from the floor when she heard something the made her freeze on the spot.

"Yes."

She slowly turned around and found him at staring at the bed sheets. "Sorry?"

He looked up. "Yes," he said quietly. "I'd really like it if you'd stay."

Natasha remained in the spot she was in, still amazed at what had just happened. She had been optimistic when she had asked him if he wanted her to stay, but never dreamed that he would actually say yes. This was progress. She dropped her clothes and got back into bed with him.

"Then I'll stay," she whispered.

Dean allowed himself to grin, before leaning in to kiss her.

****

"So, do you think they've worked it out by now?" Ginny asked Draco as she snuggled further into him. They had just gotten into bed and were talking about what had happened between their friends earlier that night.

"I'm sure they have babe," Draco replied comfortingly. "It is Harry and Hermione we're talking about, they're probably on their fifth round of fucking as we speak."

Ginny smiled at his comment, she guessed that was very probable. "I guess it's true what they say, the course of true love never does run smooth."

"Everyone has problems Gin," Draco yawned. "That's life I'm afraid."

"But one would think we've all been through enough already, especially those two," Ginny said.

Draco hugged his wife to him. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Ginny sighed. "I just can't get over how hurtful they can be to each other at times."

"It's because of how much they love each other Gin, you know that."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed on his reflection. "I just can't imagine them arguing. I've never really seen it before."

"Sure you have," Draco said. "The day we went around to their apartment, and Steven was there. He accused her of being desperate, and she slapped him in the face."

Ginny did remember that day; it was the first time that anyone had seen them fight. "Yeah, I remember that. I guess I meant when we were in school, I never saw them fight."

"They never had the time to," Draco pointed out. "Though, it might have saved them a lot of heartache if they had just fucked in school and got it over with."

Ginny smiled at her husband's words, she often thought the same thing. Her mind travelled back to a time when they were in school. It was their fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Army had been formed, and Harry appeared to be getting closer to a certain dark haired Ravenclaw. Ginny remembered one particular afternoon the most. She had gone up to Hermione's dormitory and sat on her bed, where she waited patiently for her best friend to return from one of her famous regulars with Harry.

_5 years earlier_

_Hermione entered her dormitory and found Ginny sitting on her bed with her arms folded. She looked around and noticed that it was just the two of them._

"_Where is everyone?" Hermione asked._

"_Lavender's out with Seamus the Patil twins are probably out gaining sexual experience and Luna's around somewhere reading Ron his stars," Ginny said all in one breath._

_Hermione giggled and went over to her chest of drawers where she took out a jumper. It had gotten rather chilly that afternoon and she needed an extra layer. She pulled it over her head and straightened it out, her every move being watched by the redhead. _

"_So do you want to do something then?" Hermione asked looking up, frowning when she noticed the look her friend was sending her. "What?"_

"_God, it must be exhausting," Ginny said seriously._

"_Excuse me?" Hermione sounded confused._

"_Living a lie," Ginny replied standing up._

"_What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, not having a clue what was going on._

"_Tell me, Hermione," Ginny said walking over to her. "Exactly how long is this going to go on for?" _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Oh, don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"_

"_Well clearly I don't!" Hermione exclaimed. "So, why don't you elaborate?"_

_Ginny put her hands on hips, much like Hermione would do at times when she was pissed off about something. "I wanna know how long you're gonna carry on putting up with his self-involved bullshit!"_

"_Gin--"_

"_What was it about this time?" the redhead cut her off. "Did he feel her up and still make her burst into tears?"_

_Hermione now knew what this was about. "We didn't talk about Cho at all, if you must know," she answered defensively._

"_Well, that makes a change."_

"_Ginny, what the hell is your problem?" she asked dangerously._

"_I want you to stop allowing him to be so fucking insensitive of your feelings!"_

"_My what?" Hermione asked, seemingly afraid of something._

"_Do you think I'm blind?!" Ginny questioned harshly. "Do you not think that I've noticed that one of my best friends is having her heart ripped to fucking shreds on a daily basis?!"_

_Hermione looked down to the floor. "I have no idea what you mean," she lied._

"_I've seen the way you look at him," Ginny told her a bit more caringly. "It's not the way I look at him, or the way Lavender or Luna looks at him either. It's the way I look at...someone else, the way Luna looks at Ron, and the way Lavender looks at Seamus." Hermione raised her head, tears visible in her eyes as Ginny continued. "It's the way my mother looks at my father. Everyone can see it Hermione. Well, everyone except that thick twat downstairs with a scar on his forehead!"_

_Hermione sniffled and then her jaw tensed up. "Ginny I'm begging you, stop."_

"_Not until you admit it."_

"_Admit what?" Hermione spat, still trying to deny what she had been confronted with._

"_That you are in love with him," Ginny replied._

_Hermione shook her head in dismay. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I'm your friend," Ginny told her truthfully. "And I hate seeing you so...broken all the time."_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Yes, you are!" Ginny argued. "I see you day after day, throwing looks of longing towards him while he's totally oblivious to it, and see you almost break down whenever you see him talking to...Niobe the Goddess of Tears! And let's not forget the selfish prick actually tells you what he does with her in his spare time too!"_

"_It's not his fault!"_

"_And then after all that, you go and defend him," Ginny said in frustration._

"_What do you want me to say?!" Hermione cried._

"_Admit that you're in love with him!"_

"_FINE, I LOVE HIM!" Hermione shouted, causing Ginny's eyes to widen in shock. "I love him so much that it makes me ache! But what exactly does that change?! I'll tell you what it changes: nothing!"_

_Ginny was still stunned. She didn't think that Hermione would come out and say it, or shout it rather, no matter how hard she tried to get it out of her. _

_Hermione wiped the tears that were now spilling down her cheeks away with her hands. "There, you got what you wanted," she sniffed. "Now you can leave me alone." She walked passed her friend and went over to her bed. There were some tissues nearby that always came in handy for her sleepless nights, for which she had many lately. All because of her best friend, whom she was so madly in love with, that she could barely see straight at times. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her face._

_Ginny suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She didn't want to make Hermione cry like this. Far from it, she only wanted to talk to her about Harry, and get her to open up about how she felt about him. Hermione was just so miserable lately and Ginny knew it was all because of him. That was what pissed her off the most. Hermione was as unhappy as she had ever seen her, and Harry didn't even notice. Or if he did, he surely didn't show it. _

_Was he really ignoring Hermione's sadness, or was he really just that thick? _

"_Hermione," Ginny said clasping her hands together nervously, "I'm sorry."_

_Hermione snorted then sat on her bed. "Don't be. You're one of my best friends and I should've told you."_

_Ginny went to sit next to her, and put a comforting arm around her. "Why didn't you?"_

"_Because I thought it would go away in time."_

"_Is it?" Ginny asked kindly. "You know, going away?"_

"_No," Hermione replied desolately. "I find myself...falling in love with him more and more everyday so, basically I'm screwed."_

_Ginny gave a small smile at her friend's attempt at a joke. "How do you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Be so in love with someone, and then encourage that person to talk to you about their...girlfriend, crush, whatever she is to him these days?"_

_Hermione cringed at the thought of Harry and Cho. "Because...that's what best friends do. He needs to know that he can talk to me about how he feels. Whether that's about Voldermort, his parents, the Dursley's...or Cho."_

"_And what about how you feel?"_

_Hermione went quiet for a few moments. __"It doesn't matter how I feel," she finally said._

"_How can you say that?" Ginny asked amazed. "Of course it matters." _

"_You don't get it Ginny," Hermione said, shaking her head._

"_Then explain it to me."_

"_I have to be there to listen to him," Hermione replied sadly. "He's spent almost his entire life having no one care for him or about him. He has to know that I'm going to be there for him whenever he needs me to be. That I will never walk away like others have, no matter what." She stopped for a few moments to wipe her eyes and compose herself. "What kind of a person would it make me, if I didn't listen to certain parts of his life, just because I was the one stupid enough to let my feelings for him get in the way of what's really important?"_

"_But this is important Hermione," Ginny told her. "Why can't you just tell him how you feel?"_

"_And then what?" Hermione answered sourly. _

"_Hermione, Harry's not my favourite person in the world right now and I think he's being very self-centred lately. But you should know that the main reason that I'm mad at him is because he doesn't seem to give a shit about how you feel, or what his relationship with Cho, or whatever the fuck you want to call it, is doing to you. And he should especially care when I know that there is every possibility that...he loves you too."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at the absurd notion. "Ginny, I appreciate that, really I do. But he doesn't love me. Not the way I want him to."_

"_How do you know that?"_

_Hermione shrugged. "Because I know the way my life is suppose to go, and Harry Potter falling in love with Hermione Granger is something that only happens when I fall asleep. Even if by some miracle he did love me, and I say this purely hypothetically, it would have to come from him first." _

"_Why is that so important?"_

"_You know, my heart breaks a little more every single time that he looks into my eyes," Hermione smiled sadly. "He sees nothing but his bookworm friend. If I told him how I felt, and he rejected me, I wouldn't be able to survive that. I have to face it; I'll always be the one he'll come to when he needs help solving a mystery. Whether it is a mystery of the mind, or of the heart, it will always be me that he comes to." _

_Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that you mean more to him that."_

"_Do I?" Hermione asked sceptically. _

_Before Ginny could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Ginny called out._

"_Gin, it's Harry, is Hermione in there with you?" he asked from the other side._

_Ginny glanced at her friend, who shook her head slowly. "Err, no she's not."_

"_Oh," Harry said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Well, she left her scarf downstairs and I came up to give it to her. It's her favourite one; I wouldn't want her to lose it."_

"_Just leave it outside the door Harry," Ginny instructed. "I'll see that she gets it."_

"_Ok," he replied. "Can you tell her that...can you just tell her that I'm looking for her when you see her? " _

"_Sure Harry," Ginny answered._

_They heard his footsteps get further away, and then Hermione looked at her friend gratefully. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

"_Ginny," Hermione said seriously. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, not even Ron."_

_Ginny looked into the pleading eyes of her best friend and nodded. "I promise not to tell anyone, but I think that you're wrong about this Hermione. I think you're making a big mistake."_

"_Maybe I am," Hermione shrugged. "But it's my mistake to make."_

_End of Flashback_

Ginny remembered vividly how heartbroken Hermione had been that afternoon and wished that, like Draco had put it so nicely, that she and Harry had fucked in school and got it over with. It would have saved a lot of pent up frustration and resentment between the two, which was still present to some extent even today, if earlier was anything to go by. They had kept so much inside them and Ginny couldn't help but imagine what their relationship would've been like if both of them had been honest with each other about their feelings from the start. On the other hand, Harry and Hermione always did make up, and she soon fell asleep, wondering if Draco had been right about something else. Were they on their round five of fucking? Knowing those two, she wouldn't be even the slightest surprised.

****

Harry and Hermione had just finished round six, and were now both completely spent. It had been one of the most passionate nights of their lives so far, and was sad that neither had the energy to continue. Lying in bed with her head on his chest and her legs entwined with his, Hermione had never felt so blissfully content. She felt Harry idly make patterns on her back, and the arm which was next to her head playing with his chest hairs.

His eyes were half closed but he couldn't fall asleep, not during a moment like this. The serenity that came immediately after they made love was amazing to them. They both felt so close to each other during that time, that it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?" Harry hummed, tightening the hold he had on her slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

Harry smiled. "You really have to ask?"

"Yes," she replied, kissing his chest lightly.

"I'm thinking about you and me."

"Which part?" she asked, trying to snuggle further into him, even though it wasn't possible.

"The part when I realised I was madly in love with you," Harry told her gently. "And that I would be for the rest of my life."

"I thought you said that there wasn't a specific thing that made you fall in love with me?"

"There wasn't," Harry confirmed. "There were lots of things. But this one particular time that I'm thinking about now, was when I realised that I did."

"Tell me about it."

It was the day Sirius had sent him a broom, along with one of Buckbeak's feathers.

_7 Years earlier._

_He had just taken his new broom for a ride and was well impressed with it. When he finally made it back to the castle, he answered all of his friend's excited questions before going to find Hermione. He knew she always worried about him when he flew, especially during quidditch, and she never really relaxed until his feet were back firmly on the ground._

_He went to the common room and found Hermione by herself. She was sat on the couch in front of the fire reading, and raised her head when she heard him enter. Harry immediately noticed the look of relief passing her face. _

"_Hi," he said with a smile._

"_Hi," she spoke back. "Good ride?"_

"_Brilliant," he replied looking at the broom in his hand. "Well chuffed."_

"_Oh good," Hermione nodded. "It was very thoughtful of him," she added kindly, referring to his godfather. She smiled and then looked down at her book again._

_For some reason, the smile she had just sent him made his heart rate double. He put his broom up against the wall and then put his hands in his pockets, "Hermione?"_

_Hermione didn't look up, her eyes remaining glued to the pages of her book, "mmm?" _

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

_Harry slowly made his way across the room and then sat down beside her. Leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs, he linked his fingers together and turned his head sideways to face her, she still didn't look at him._

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_Do what?" she asked, flicking over a page._

"_What you did for me?"_

_Hermione's heart began to thud against her chest as she finally turned her head towards him, not quite strong enough to meet his eyes. "I had to."_

"_Why?" he whispered. "Why, when it could've ended so badly for the both of us?"_

_There was silence for awhile._

"_Because you needed me to," she replied almost inaudibly, before finally meeting his gaze._

_And that was when it happened._

_Harry felt something go through him that he'd never felt before. As he looked into Hermione's eyes, something happened inside him that made him feel fear like never before. Not even the plans that Voldermort had to end his young life could come close to this. His feelings towards Hermione had been changing rapidly over the last few months no matter how much he tried to ignore it, and right at that moment, he knew. He knew that the only thing in life that his heart and sanity would never be able to recover from, would be losing the girl in front of him. That scared him more than anything in this his worlds, muggle and magical. She was always there for him when he needed someone, and always there to take care of him. She was just always...there. _

_Harry Potter's heart sent the message to his brain that second, declaring that he was completely and irrevocably in love with Hermione Granger. Unfortunately, his brain would refuse to acknowledge this for years to come, by which time his heart thought it would be too late for action. _

_Harry thought it would be a waste of time to bother her with his feelings anyway, because he didn't believe that she could ever feel that way in return. What did he possibly have to offer someone like her? Hermione deserved better than him. Even so, he had to hide it from the people around him, especially Voldemort and his cronies, that his feelings for her had changed. _

_The message from his head was clear; it was just too dangerous, Hermione was too vital to his existence. She had to live in order for him to breathe, so he would have to settle for seeing her be happy from afar. _

_The wall went up around his heart to block out any more communications, and the plan was formed. _

_He couldn't show any indication that she was more important to him than anyone else. _

_He was going to have to try and limit their time alone together._

_He would have to encourage any notions from her friends for her to date._

_And he would have to date other girls to try and make the persistent thudding from his heart to act on his feelings for Hermione, go away._

_He had to move on from this, no matter how much it killed him inside._

"_Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly, the expression on his face concerning her._

_Harry cleared his throat nervously. "Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," he answered, more resolute. "And thank you," he said sincerely, "for everything."_

_Hermione smiled at him. "You're welcome."_

_They gazed at each other saying nothing for what seemed like forever, before Harry finally broke the silence. "I'll leave you to your book then." He stood up and walked over to where his broom was leaning against the wall._

"_Harry?"_

_He turned around to find Hermione watching him. "Yes?"_

"_Is that all you wanted to ask me?" _

_Harry was sure that he saw something flash in her eyes, but quickly brushed it off; he was obviously trying to see things that would never be there. His heart desperately gave it one last shot to get through to his head, but it was no use, Harry's mind was made up. "Yeah, that's all."_

_He then left the common room completely oblivious to the fact that he'd made another heart shatter that day, not just his own._

_Things were never the same again between them after that._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione was stunned. She had remembered that moment as if it were yesterday. She was sure she saw something in his eyes that day in the common room, but put it down to her mind playing tricks on her. Their friendship had altered forever after that moment.

Hermione was still resting on his chest. "That was the day you started to pull away from me, I mean _really_ pull away."

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Just out of curiosity," Hermione started timidly. "If I had poured my heart out to you there and then, would you have told me how you felt?"

Harry's hand that was moving around her back stilled suddenly, her question surprising him. "Honestly?"

"Of course," came back the reply.

"No."

"I thought as much," she commented, not at all surprised.

His hand started stroking her back again. "You know why."

"I do," she said quietly. "You were afraid."

Harry kissed her head as his grip on her got tighter. "Very."

Hermione raised her head to look at him. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We're together now, and that's the important thing."

She leaned in and kissed him gently, Harry's hands reaching up to cup her face affectionately, as he returned it ardently. They soon had to part as breathing became an issue, but didn't move their faces away from each other.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you," she whispered back.

Their lips met again.

****

The next day, Hermione had sent an owl to Ginny telling them that she and Harry had made up and things between them were now fine. They didn't want to have to talk about it when they got to the cafe, and thought it best to let them know beforehand. It was good that she did, for when she and Harry got to the cafe, everyone but Dean was already there. They finally met Kimberly, whom Neville had been telling them all about, and all found her to be really nice.

"So, does anyone know where Dean is?" Seamus asked. Their friend was running late.

"Maybe something came up," Ron offered.

"They should be here soon," Kimberly said. "Natasha's a nightmare when she's getting ready."

Everyone shared surprise looks at Kimberly's comment, apart from her and Neville who already knew their friends were coming together. Natasha had to be the girl that Dean had been sleeping with lately.

"Dean's bringing a girl with him?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "my roommate." Everyone still looked stunned. "That's...ok isn't it?" she asked worried. She knew that Nat was as nervous as it was. A chorus of 'yeah,' 'sure,' and 'totally,' could be heard by all of them, which made Kim feel better.

Neville turned to her. "It's nothing bad or anything Kim, it's just that Dean rarely brings anyone to our get-togethers."

"Yeah," Draco said. "Especially the girl that he's shag--" he felt Ginny elbow his rib. Natasha's friend was sat right in front of them. "I mean dating," he corrected.

"More the merrier," Seamus said, breaking the tension.

In perfect timing, Dean entered the cafe with Natasha, and approached the area where everyone was sitting. "Hey you guys," he said happily.

All eyes fell on the woman next to him, who was visibly nervous. Draco and Seamus's tongues were hanging out at the beauty in front of them, both earning glares from Ginny and Lavender. Ron was trying to work out just how Dean had managed to pull someone so hot, while Luna tried to work out Dean's current state of mind. Hermione could see that the poor girl was becoming uncomfortable, and stood up to introduce herself.

"I'm Hermione," she said kindly.

"Yeah, I know," Natasha nodded, slightly star-struck. "Hermione Granger, wow. I feel as though I'm in the presence of wizarding royalty. I'm Natasha."

Hermione smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She gestured to her fiancé. "And this is..."

"Harry Potter," Natasha finished, "of course. It's lovely to meet you both."

Harry waved and Natasha blushed, the whole situation was so surreal. Dean pointed out his other friends and went around the table naming them all, before they finally sat down. All of them exchanged formalities, ordered lunch, and started chatting.

They all engaged in their own conversations and Harry and Hermione were currently talking to Dean and Natasha.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I design women's lingerie," Natasha replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrows slightly, impressed to say the least. That was certainly different to what she was expecting.

Dean smiled widely. "How fucking hot is that?"

"Very hot," Harry commented with a grin, only to have it wiped off his face the second Hermione gave him a sharp look, "I-I- mean c-c-cool."

"I don't have anything to do with the real...racy stuff," Natasha added. "I go for the classier look. You know more silk and satin than lace and string."

"Do you do like a catalogue?" Harry asked, Hermione's eyes narrowing at his question. "For you of course darling," he assured her, which made Hermione giggle a little.

"Sure," Natasha smiled. "I'll get one to you as soon as I can."

Draco had caught ear of the conversation and poked his face into Natasha's view. "Can I have one?"

Natasha laughed. Dean's friends it seemed were really cool. "Sure."

"What's he after?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Natasha designs lingerie," Hermione answered.

"Really?!" Ginny asked excitedly. "That's so cool."

"I asked for a catalogue babe," Draco said.

"Well I'm glad you did," Ginny told him sexily, not caring who was watching.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll soon learn that those two have no shame at all."

Natasha smiled; she couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around these people already. "So I read about you and Harry in the paper, I was really pleased for you both."

"Thank you," Hermione said nicely. "We're really happy."

"At last," Harry added, before pecking her lips lovingly.

"We sure took our time," Hermione said, leaning her head against his.

"I'd have waited forever for you."

Natasha thought their affection for each other was incredibly sweet, and wished that someday, she would have someone look at her the way that Harry looked at Hermione. She wanted that person to be Dean.

Dean nudged her. "And you'll get use to how sickeningly sweet those two are also."

Natasha had mixed feelings about what he'd just said. On one hand, he thought something she saw as romantic as sickeningly sweet, and on the other hand, he said she'd get use to it. To get use to something you had to be around it more. Did that mean that there would be a next time? She certainly hoped so.

Without trying to analyze anymore, she carried on getting to know his friends for the rest of the afternoon.

****


	38. Chapter 38

**AN**_**: **__Thank you to my awesome beta Casey for his work on this chapter, I'd be lost without you now buddy. _

_Also, thanks to our readers for being so patient. I know it has been a while but my laptop broke and it took some time to replace, amongst other things. Please do enjoy the next chapter!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 38

****

Harry and Hermione returned home after spending a few hours at the café with their friends. They had just walked through the door of their apartment and were in the middle of discussing Dean's new "friend" Natasha.

"I liked her," Harry said as he hung up their jackets. "She seemed really nice."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "I liked her too."

Harry walked into the kitchen area as Hermione went to sit on the sofa. "Want a drink?" he asked while opening the fridge.

"Please babe," Hermione replied as she removed her shoes.

"What can I get ya?"

"Special tea would be great," Hermione answered. She then switched on the TV and put her feet up.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. "I was hoping you'd ask for a cold drink."

"So you were only offering to be polite?" Hermione asked teasingly from the living area.

"Yeah, kind of," Harry grinned, before taking a butterbeer from the fridge. He opened the bottle and waved his hand over the kettle on the side, which immediately began to boil. Turning around to lean against the tabletop, he watched Hermione flick through the channels whilst drinking his beer. "Special tea coming right up," he announced.

Hermione looked over to him and smiled. "Thanks babe, it's not really too much trouble is it?"

"Not too much trouble?" Harry chuckled. "Hermione, making your special tea should be a task on Krypton Factor."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

Harry just winked at her, and then turned around to finish making her special brew. Minutes later, he handed Hermione her drink and sat down beside her on the sofa. "So, what are we watching?"

"Nothing good," Hermione sighed, then threw the remote to one side. She watched Harry as he drank his beer and concentrated on the television, even though in her opinion there was nothing on it worth watching. She decided to carry on the conversation they were having when they got home. "So, Dean's finally interacting with a girl in possession of a brain. That's new."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's a real stretch for him, that's for sure."

"She could be really good for him I think," Hermione mused. "She might encourage him to remove his head from his arse at least."

"Don't put too much pressure on the poor girl," Harry smiled.

Hermione laughed as she put her tea on the table in front of her. "No, you're right. That would impress me if she achieved such a feat."

"Me too."

"Do you think he'll mess it up?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled at the thought of Dean. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

Hermione moved nearer to Harry, who raised his arm to invite her even closer. She snuggled up to him and sighed in contentment, his arm going around her as soon as she was settled. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

Hermione looked at him. "Natasha's really attractive isn't she?"

Harry started to nod. "Yeah, she--" he stopped suddenly and slowly smirked at the woman who was gazing at him innocently. "Oh, I see what you're trying to do," he said smiling. "Nice try, Hermione."

Hermione giggled, kissed his lips, and then pulled back to look at him. "It's okay for you to find other women attractive Harry."

"What is this, some kind of trick?"

"No," Hermione said truthfully. "I just want you to know that I'm perfectly fine with it."

"With what?" Harry asked confused. He had no idea what brought this on.

"With earlier today, you know when yours and Draco's tongues hit the floor?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Though, he was happy that Hermione was being playful. "Hermione, my tongue hit the floor when I discovered that she designs women's underwear."

"Lingerie," Hermione corrected.

"Whatever," Harry said quickly. "And then I just had visions of _you_ in this black, silk...thingy. That's what made my mouth water, not Natasha."

Hermione found his choice of words very cute. "Black, silk...thingy?"

"You know what I mean," Harry said shyly.

Hermione rubbed his chest gently. "Of course I do."

Harry cuddled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "I think you're the most beautiful creature on this earth."

Hermione never believed herself to be beautiful, but she did lately, purely because Harry made her feel that way. "And you're devilishly handsome."

"Yeah," Harry puffed his chest proudly. "I know."

Hermione smiled at his cockiness and snuggled to him even closer. _"Black, silk thingy huh?" _she thought to herself. _"Well, I guess that's the wedding night garment sorted."_

****

6 Weeks Later 

It was one month until what the wizarding world was referring to as the Wedding of the Century, and Hermione Granger was completely relaxed. Her wedding planner, Justin, had even remarked that he'd never seen a bride-to-be so calm before. The reason was simple. Her and Harry's wedding had been planned, not surprisingly, right down to the last crucial detail. The dress was ready, as were the tuxes. The cake was ordered, venue booked, and guests invited. Everything was set. The only thing to do was to try to not burst with excitement.

Hermione and Harry were in their apartment with Ron and Luna. It was Saturday, and they were eagerly waiting for Draco and Ginny to arrive from St. Mungo's. Ginny's first scan had been that day, and all of them were desperate to know how it went.

Hermione and Luna were sipping tea in the living area trying to guess what the sex of the baby would be.

"I think it'll be a boy," Hermione said.

"Hmm," Luna mused. "You see, I want to say boy, but then, I've seen lots of visions containing pink."

Hermione sat upright and smiled as she stroked her stomach, which now showed a small bump. "Well, maybe I'm the one having the girl."

"No, you're having a boy," Luna said, but then shook her head. "No, I mean girl. No wait, boy. Definitely a boy." Luna put her head in her hands. "Oh, I don't know. Your aura is confusing me for some reason."

Hermione just smiled at her friend. Luna could be really eccentric sometimes. "Sorry."

"Not to worry," Luna said kindly, removing her hands from her head. "It happens sometimes. But usually for a reason."

"Well, it really doesn't matter what they have," Hermione told her. "As long as it's healthy."

"Yeah," Luna agreed, still wondering why she couldn't guess the sex of Harry and Hermione's baby. "So, when are you having your first scan, anyway?"

"Well," Hermione started excitedly, "I'm officially two months to the date, and St. Mungo's offer the initial scans from 10 to 14 weeks. So, Harry and I decided to go the day after our wedding."

Luna looked a little confused. "Hermione, I think that's really sweet and all, but shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

Hermione knew where her friend was coming from, but her and Harry had discussed it already. "Yeah, I know, but we've already talked about that. Harry and I both want to know that things are progressing nicely. That and we also want to know what to prepare for, a boy or a girl."

"So, if St. Mungo's offer the initial scans from 10 to 14 weeks, why not just go before your wedding?" Luna asked.

"Because, on our wedding day, I'll be three months pregnant to the day," Hermione replied melodiously. "Harry wants one of the very first things that we do together, as a married couple, to be seeing our baby for the first time. We'll go see our baby and then leave for our honeymoon straight after."

Luna put a hand to her heart. "Oh, I never even thought about that. That is so unbelievably romantic."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed dreamily. "It so is."

Harry and Ron were in the kitchen area, drinking beer and talking about everything but babies.

"I'm telling you now," Ron nudged Harry. "They're talking about us."

"I don't think they're that bored Ron," Harry joked as he got another beer from the fridge.

Ron was about to retort when he saw a familiar look on Hermione's face. "No, wait, I take that back. Hermione's got that 'head in the clouds' look. They must be talking about you."

Harry smiled widely as his eyes fell on his fiancée. She soon caught his eye and blew him a small kiss, which he returned. "She's so beautiful Ron, don't you think?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Erm...yeah...sure Harry, though I prefer the blonde sitting next to her."

"I know that idiot," Harry grinned. "I just mean that, Hermione's glowing right now."

Ron frowned. "Nah, she still seems the same shade of brightness to me."

Harry briefly closed his eyes. "It's an expression Ron. You know, for pregnant women?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake Harry, I came to stand by you to get away from the bumps and baby shit."

Harry didn't take Ron's comment to heart. He had always wanted a family of his own, but he too never really got involved in baby chat, until he learned that he was going to be a father himself. He was sure that he would be the same if the roles were reversed. "I'm just really excited, that's all."

Ron felt bad all of a sudden. "Sorry mate, that was really insensitive of me."

Harry looked at him weirdly. "Nah, it's just you."

Ron pretended to be offended. "Thanks very much."

"Congratulations, by the way," Harry said.

"What for?"

"You've been living with Luna for six weeks and she hasn't kicked you out yet."

Ron grinned and raised his bottle. "I'll drink to that." He clinked Harry's beer, and then took a long pull off of his. "So, have you seen anymore places?"

"No, not yet," Harry replied. He and Hermione hadn't looked at any apartments or houses in the last couple of months, and it was something that confused him. "I don't know whether she wants to wait until after the wedding, or what. But, something's different."

"How do you mean?"

"It's almost as if she's changed her mind about moving, but doesn't have the heart to tell me that she has."

"Would moving away upset you?" Ron asked.

"Truthfully, I'd be happy just about anywhere, as long as Hermione and our child are with me. But, I have to admit that I've grown very fond of this place."

"It might be a good idea to tell her that," Ron told him.

"She knows that already."

"Maybe she needs to hear it," Ron argued. "You know what women are like Harry. They're mental at times, especially Hermione."

Harry was about to say something along the lines of agreement, when Dean entered the apartment.

"Hey," Dean said as he closed the door behind him. He then stood with his hands on his hips. "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry asked.

Dean waved over at the girls, who waved back, and then went over to Ron and Harry. "Do we know what it is yet?"

"No," Ron replied.

"Where's Natasha?" a voice came from behind Dean.

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked at Hermione's question, as Dean turned around and found both Hermione and Luna standing there with their arms crossed. "Er...well...she was busy."

Dean and Natasha were still "a thing" even after six weeks, which in the life of Dean Thomas, seemed like years. His friends were pleasantly astounded that he'd kept the same girl on the scene for so long, but were bitterly disappointed that, lately, he appeared to be blowing her off. They had all gotten to know Natasha really well and were all very keen on her, so it didn't go down well when Dean was dishonest with her, and they all knew about it, especially Hermione.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You told her you were working again, didn't you?"

Dean's mouth bobbed up and down. "I-I-I am...I-am...erm..."

"Full of shit?" Harry tried to help.

"Right!" Dean smiled, but then snapped his head around at Harry. "NO!"

Hermione was a little pissed off. "Dean, how could you?!"

"How could I what?" Dean asked innocently.

"Lie to her," Luna replied before Hermione could, she too sounding mad. "Natasha's such a sweet girl."

"I needed a little private space, okay?" Dean tried to explain.

"Private space?" Hermione snorted. "Is that why you came here, knowing full well that there'd be more than a few people about?"

"Okay," Dean forced a smile. "I needed a little time alone to spend with my friends."

"You're so pathetic," Luna told him bluntly.

"Hey, you know what?" Dean asked in a raised voice. "You guys are supposed to be _my_ friends, not hers!"

"We are your friends, idiot!" Hermione spat. "But that doesn't mean that you can treat the poor girl like crap, and expect us to support you, especially when you're doing it to someone as decent as Natasha!"

"What is the big deal?" Dean asked, wanting to laugh.

Hermione huffed. "The 'big deal' is, that Nat was really looking forward to coming here today, and you completely blew her off!"

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. She's not going to find out, so it makes no difference."

"You've been together, what, seven weeks or so, and already you're making up bullshit?" Ron asked amazed.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," Dean tried to reason.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Good God, Dean, you're almost as bad as he was," she said pointing to Harry. "No offense, darling."

"None taken," Harry winked.

"What else could I have done?" Dean asked.

"How about telling her the truth," Hermione answered.

"Yeah," Dean said sarcastically. "Because telling her the truth, and screwing myself over, is clearly the better option."

Hermione was about to retort, but was stopped when Draco and Ginny arrived. They approached their friends and grinned at the expectant looks they saw on each and every face.

"Well?" a chorus of voices asked.

Draco and Ginny glanced at each other and smiled. "We're having a boy," the redhead squeaked.

****

Natasha was doing some cleaning up in the kitchen when Kimberly entered with Neville in toe.

"Hi roomie," Kim chirped as she looked for something on the side. "Why are you cleaning? We're late as it is."

"I'm not going," Nat said quietly.

Both Neville and Kim looked at her oddly.

"How come?" her roommate asked frowning.

"Dean has to work," Natasha shrugged.

Neville looked confused. "Are you sure?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, he owled me this morning and said that it was a last minute thing, or something along those lines."

Neville knew that was a blatant lie. Dean didn't like going into work during the week, let alone on the weekend. It was clear to him that his friend just didn't have the balls to tell Natasha that he didn't want her around him today. Neville started shaking his head.

"Nev?" Kim nudged him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he fibbed, before plastering a fake smile on his face. "Let's get going shall we? We're late enough as it is."

"He's right, Nat," Kim said. "We're late enough as it is."

"Kim--"

"Nat," Neville interrupted. "You were invited. No one said that your invitation was only good if you were accompanying Dean."

"Right," Kim agreed. "Now c'mon, let's go."

Nat looked thoughtful for a few seconds before she finally gave in. "Fine. Just give me ten to get ready."

****

"Oh, it's so cute," Hermione gushed as she studied the sonogram picture. "I can't imagine what it must have felt like for you to see it for the first time."

"It was unbelievable," Ginny admitted. "I got really emotional."

Ron eyed Draco. "Did you?"

Draco looked defensive. "Men don't get 'emotional' you idiot."

Ginny sniggered. "You were crying, babe."

"Really?" Dean asked amused. "Crying?"

Draco coughed. "I had something in my eye."

"Yeah, right," Harry smirked.

Luna rolled her eyes. "You know I don't get guys. Why is it such a big deal for you lot to actually admit to being moved by something as miraculous as this?"

Dean blew out a breath. "It's just a baby."

"It's not _just_ a baby," Ginny said flatly. "It's something that Draco and I did together. We created life, and that is a miracle."

Dean just snorted and glanced at both Hermione and Ginny. "Blah, blah, blah. When do your boobs start getting bigger?"

None of the women were amused, whereas the men couldn't help but laugh at Dean's highly inappropriate question.

"You're disgusting," Ginny said with distaste.

Dean just smirked and nudged Harry. "Who knows? You might get your wish buddy," he said, before making the melon boobs gesture with his hands and kissing his teeth. Harry was now completely horrified, as all eyes in the room landed on him, including Hermione's, which were now as wide as saucers. His friends all looked at him expectantly with grins on their faces, whilst his fiancée continued to stare at him in shock.

Draco folded his arms and smiled widely. "I love this kind of tension."

Harry glared at Dean. "We simply don't have you here enough," he said sarcastically.

Dean laughed and leaned his forearm on Harry's shoulder. "Don't you remember? You said that you couldn't wait to stick your di--"

"DEAN! Stop talking!" Harry pleaded.

Stifles of laughter could be heard around the room, but Hermione looked ready to kill. It was clear to her that Harry had had a conversation with Dean at some point about their sex life, and that bothered her to no end. It wouldn't have been so bad had it been someone else that he spoke to, like Ron, Draco or Seamus. She understood that men tended to discuss it with their friends at some point. She did the same with the girls. But why did he have to talk to Dean? Dean wasn't her favourite person at the moment, purely because of the way he was treating Natasha, but his casual view of sex was something that never went down too well with her, and she certainly didn't want him putting seedy ideas into Harry's brain. Hermione wasn't a prude, but she had certain boundaries in the bedroom. She and Harry were still getting to know each other sexually, but he was still to ask for something that she would refuse, something that could change very quickly the more time he spent discussing sex with Dean Thomas. She was about to open her mouth and go off on one when the doorbell rang and stopped her.

Harry looked relieved at his stay of execution, and gestured to the door with happiness. "More company," he chirped.

Hermione sent him a "we'll talk about this later" look, before making her way to the door.

Harry glared at Dean. "I'm going to get you for this, Thomas."

"We're all friends here, Harry," Dean said with a grin. "Where's your stress?"

"Dean," a sickeningly sweet voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Hermione grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Look who's here," she said, gesturing to the people who had just arrived.

Dean's mouth hit the floor when he saw Natasha, Neville and Kim. "Nat?"

Natasha looked at him confused. "Dean, I thought you were at work."

Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows before walking over to the others in order to give the couple some privacy.

Dean's mouth bobbed up and down as he tried to think of something to say. "I-I-I was...I am...on a break."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Yeah," Dean nodded manically. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited, remember?"

"Yeah," Dean said nervously. "But with me being at work, I didn't think you would...you know?"

Natasha looked down briefly, feeling bitterly disappointed. She knew he was lying to her, and she had just about enough of it. "So, you were at work this morning?"

"Yeah," Dean replied quickly. "I just told you that."

"What time do you have to be back?" she asked.

Dean looked at his watch, knowing he had to escape from this situation fast. He'd lied to tons of women in the past without so much as thinking twice about it, but this time around, lying to the woman in front of him was causing his heart to constrict painfully inside his chest. "N-n-now. I have to go now."

"Fine."

"I'll owl you later ok?" he said softly.

"Whatever."

There was no kiss. No hug. Nothing. Dean just simply turned and said goodbye to his friends before leaving the apartment.

Kimberly went up to her immediately after Dean left. "Are you okay?"

Natasha shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"You're too good for him, you know?" Kim said stroking her arm. "And you know that even his friends think that too."

Natasha knew that her friend was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't helping. She had fallen so hard for the wizard who had just left her standing there, and she didn't have a clue what to do next. Dean's attitude toward her was up and down like a yo-yo ever since they had become...whatever it was that they were, and she no longer knew how to cope with it. Dean had been trying to give her what he thought she wanted, but it was nowhere near enough for her. She wanted real intimacy with him, not just the kind a couple shared in bed, even though that part was usually thoroughly enjoyable for her. But that was another problem she had. Even though the sex was still great, Dean wouldn't look at her when they were having it lately, which was hurting her beyond belief, but she didn't have the courage to ask him about it in case it made him run even further away from her. Maybe she had to admit that Dean was never going to change, and that it was time for her to move on, but that felt impossible to do when she felt so empty without him around.

"I love him," Natasha told her friend softly.

Kim looked at her like she was nuts. "Why?"

Natasha managed a smile. "Because I do."

"Nat, I hope I don't come across as insensitive or anything," Kim said carefully. "But how can you love someone who has a swinging brick where their heart's supposed to be?"

"Kim-"

Natasha's friend immediately held her hands up defensively. "Hey, look, Dean is a really nice guy, he's good-looking, and he's one of the funniest persons we know. But honey, he clearly sucks at relationships, which is probably why he doesn't get involved in them."

"So what he has with me isn't a relationship?" Natasha asked, slightly offended.

"Do you think it is?"

There was a brief silence while Natasha took her time to think about what her friend had just asked. She had to face facts. "No," she finally replied, sounding broken. "No, you're right, it's not."

Kim regarded her friend with sympathy. It was obvious that Natasha had fallen madly in love, but seeing her so sad was taking its toll and she was tired of seeing her friend so upset all of the time. "Nat, I know that you're desperate for him to be the _one_, but seriously, if you take away the time you two spend in the bedroom, would you have any time together at all?"

"No," Natasha replied. "We wouldn't. Maybe it's time I admitted to myself that Dean and I's relationship is about sex. It's all it ever has been about, and it's all it ever will be about, to him anyway."

Kim noticed how hard it was for her friend to admit such a thing and put an arm around her. "I just want you to be happy babe. You deserve someone who's gonna treat you just like Neville treats me."

Natasha snorted. "Chance would be a fine thing. Neville is one in a million Kim, he absolutely adores you."

"I know," Kim smiled as she looked around the room for her boyfriend. She was incredibly lucky to have found someone who worshipped the ground she walked on. Neville eventually caught her grinning at him and sent a cute wink in her direction, making her blush a little.

"I love how he takes you out for dinner and buys you flowers and writes you cute little notes," Natasha said, wishing Dean would do the same for her.

"Dean doesn't do anything like that for you, does he?" Kim asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Nat replied. "He thinks romance is 'a crock of shit'."

"Not _once_ has he done anything sweet for you?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Natasha smiled at a memory from not so long ago. "He did bring a bottle of champagne around once, with a DVD."

Kim seemed a little more hopeful for her friend at this comment. "Yeah? Which DVD?"

Nat shrugged and then rolled her eyes. "Porn."

"Oh."

"He thought it'd be a turn-on," Natasha giggled. Dean really had no idea about how to be romantic with her, but he did try in his own little way.

"Like you and Dean ever need anything to get you in the mood."

Natasha laughed slightly, before quickly remembering how disheartening it was to know that sex was the only thing they ever did together. "I want more than just shagging, Kim. You said yourself that it's the only thing Dean and I do."

"I did," Kim said nodding, and then looked over at Neville again. "You deserve the flowers, the hand holding, and the sweet whispers in the ear." Kim's voice suddenly got edgy. "But for Merlin's sake, how do I get Neville to put out?!"

"Excuse me?" Natasha said stunned. She was sure that Kim and Neville would have slept together by now. But then come to think of it, Kim would have told her by now if they had.

"He's driving me nuts!"

"But you guys have the perfect relationship," Nat said confused.

"Yes and no," Kim said sounding tired. "He's sweet and he's sensitive, but I crave more than romance. I want some heat!"

"Heat?"

"Yeah," Kim replied emphatically. "You know; raw passion. He sees me, throws me to the bed, and has his way with me!" It wasn't long before Natasha started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The irony of this situation," Natasha said between giggles. "I want what you have, and you want what I have."

"I want the happy balance," Kim said.

"But you're not willing to give up on him?"

"Hell no."

"Then what makes you so different from me?" Nat asked curiously.

The blonde smiled. "Well played."

"Kim, I know that's it's probably never going to work. I know that he's lying to me so that I'm not around him constantly," Natasha admitted sadly. "I just don't know whether I'm ready to let him go yet."

Kimberly squeezed her friend gently; Natasha made quite a convincing argument. No matter how much confusion Natasha's relationship with Dean was causing right now, her roommate believed it wasn't worth walking away from yet, and she respected that completely. If someone had said to her that leaving Neville would be in her best interests because of what was _not_ happening in the bedroom, she'd tell them where to go.

Kim's current situation with Neville was exasperating, but she had no idea what to do. She had been hinting for weeks that they should take the next step, but nothing seemed to work. Neville was very shy at the best of times, and she was afraid that he'd be embarrassed beyond words if she tried to have a conversation with him about it. Kim knew he was a virgin, and understood that it caused immeasurable nerves, so she decided to leave the decision to talk about it up to him. Only now she was becoming increasingly frustrated. Two months into their relationship and _still_ no action.

"I think we both need to have long talks with the men in our lives," Kim mused.

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "I think we do."

Across the other side of the room, Neville had been stealing glances of his girlfriend. He was standing with Ron, Harry and Draco, seemingly worried about something. "She's smiling, but I'm sure she's getting bored of me," he said sounding defeated.

"Why do you think that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Neville replied. "Just have a gut-feeling."

"Is your gut-feeling usually right?" Draco asked.

"No," Neville shook his head. "Not really."

"So then what's the problem?" Ron asked.

Neville desperately wanted to answer, but he wasn't comfortable talking about it there and then. He would tell his friends gladly in a hope of getting help with his problem, but he was more of a "one-on-one" kind of guy, two at the most. "Nothing really."

"Come on, tell us," Ron pressed.

"Maybe later," Neville said, wishing he'd never brought it up.

Harry could see his friend's discomfort and decided to help by changing the subject. "So, Dean left pretty quickly."

No one said anything as Kim and Natasha walked past them to join the girls, sending them friendly smiles as they did.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Draco spoke. "Yeah, anyone would think that someone shoved a hot poker up his arse."

"I don't get him," Ron said. "Natasha is such a great girl."

"Who designs racy underwear," Draco added with a huge grin. "What more could he ask?"

"Well, he's going to mess it up if he's not careful," Neville said honestly. "I see a lot of Natasha, what with me dating her roommate; I can see how his behaviour is affecting her."

Harry shook his head in a disapproving manner. "We all can Nev, and it seems to be affecting him too. He's been acting really weird lately."

Everyone had noticed it. Recently, Dean was being a complete prick to Natasha for some reason, even more so than usual. It would have made sense to his friends if he just ended it with her, but they couldn't understand why Dean wanted Nat as his girlfriend, when he clearly didn't want to spend that much time with her.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Neville replied hopelessly. "But if something isn't done soon, he's going to lose the best thing that has _ever_ happened to him."

****


	39. Chapter 39

AN: _Well, one of my stories has been completed meaning that I get more time to spend on this one. I had major writers block with this story for the last few months, and there was no way I was going to upload a chapter just for the sake of it, it would simply spoil the story. That and I'm also now working with a shitty version of word for the time being which is causing all sorts of problems for me. _

_I appreciate all of you who have stuck around patiently, I do try my best._

_Also just out of curiosity, is something going on with the site that I don't know about? I received a review advising me that it may be an idea to insert scene breaks. It got me thinking huh? I went back and looked at some previous chapters only to find out that not only are my scene breaks now missing, but some chapters are now in bold letters! WTF! They certainly weren't like that before! Will have to rectify it when I get time, which I don't have nearly enough of these days!_

_Well, enough of my bitching. Hope you enjoy this one!_

Just One More Thing

Chapter 39

JOMT

When their friends finally left later on that evening, Harry and Hermione immediately started to tidy up the dining area and kitchen. Harry noticed by the rigid way Hermione was gathering up the empty cups and glasses that she hadn't forgotten what had happened earlier. Harry had really wanted to kill Dean for what he'd said, or rather for what he'd almost said. Dean had no idea how to be diplomatic, that and he really didn't care what trouble he caused people when he spoke without thinking first.

Dean found it funny to drop people in the shit, and that was the reason for Harry's current predicament. Harry was fully aware he was in the shit, and he was incredibly unsettled by the fact that being _deep_ in it with Hermione Granger was ultimately worse than being in it with anybody else. Their friends had left over ten minutes ago and she still hadn't spoke to him or looked at him for that matter. Instead, she just carried on clearing the room of drink ware and straightening out the furniture. He watched her intently wondering why she didn't use her wand to tidy the room, but then remembered whenever Hermione was angry she always carried out chores the muggle way in an attempt to calm herself down.

Clearing his throat quietly, Harry prepared himself for a tough onslaught from a witch whom he knew could be very feisty at times, even though he admitted whatever she threw at him would be deserved.

"Hermione?" he spoke timidly.

"What?" she asked sharply. She picked up a glass from the table he was standing by and took it to the kitchen area without even looking at him. Harry gripped the back of a nearby dining chair tightly with his hands and leaned on it as he blew out a breath, Hermione was clearly pissed off. She walked back over towards him with a wet cloth in her hand and began wiping down the table, there was still no eye contact and her movements were irate to say the least.

"So today was nice eh?" he asked lamely with a forced smile, he wanted to lay it out on the table that he'd been a dick to talk to Dean about them but already chickened out.

Hermione instantly stilled at his question. Without moving her head, she let her eyes slowly roll upwards to meet his, and then glared at him like she was a woman possessed. Harry flinched slightly; his Hermione sure knew how to give a dirty look, and it wasn't the good kind. She held the stare for a few moments in complete silence, and then went back to wiping the table furiously.

Harry licked his lips and then decided the only thing that would work, would be to grovel. He closed his eyes in preparation for his lecture. "Hermione, I'm really, really, sorry." Whatever explosion of expletives he had expected to be flung at him in the next few seconds never came. He partially opened one eye to see what was taking so long for her to go off on one, and was surprised to see her just standing there with her hands on her hips staring at him. He opened his eyes fully and attempted a small smile. "What, no yelling?"

Hermione briefly looked to the ceiling and bit on her lower lip. "Harry," she started calmly. "Why in Merlin's name in all of our worlds, would you discuss with Dean Thomas, what you and I do in bed together?"

Harry shook his head weakly in a pitiful attempt to look innocent. "I-I-I didn't...I-I-don't."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and sent him a warning look. "Oh really?"

Harry laughed nervously. "Honestly, I can state categorically that I have never told him what I do in bed with you." Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I only told him what I _wanted_ to do in bed with you. I mean that's allowed right?"

"NO!" Hermione huffed loudly. "You're supposed to have those conversations with me, not him!"

"Oh come on babe, you talk to the girls about that stuff all the time."

"That's different!"

"How?" Harry asked. He was dying to hear the answer to this.

"Because we don't talk about it like...guys talk about it," she tried to explain. "We also talk about the emotions that go with sex, and the male species obviously still hasn't been able to master the link between the two!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked as if she was nuts.

"It means that not only do we discuss how it makes us feel physically, we discuss how it makes us feel in here," Hermione told him as she pointed to her heart. "But men, oh no, you guys only like to talk about how it makes your dicks feel!"

"No, no, that's not true," Harry said shaking his head.

"No?"

"No," he replied firmly. "I'm always telling you how you make me feel when we're...you know."

Hermione looked at Harry as if she was thanking him for proving her point. "That is exactly what I'm talking about. You'd never discuss _those_ kinds of feelings with anyone but me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, guys don't talk about stuff like that. If I started saying things like 'Oh, when Hermione and I make love, I get this warm fuzzy feeling inside,' they'd think I should start hanging out with Justin."

Hermione saw that this conversation was going nowhere and attempted to bring an end to it quickly. She folded her arms and took a deep breath. "Look, just do me a favour and stop talking to Dean about our sex life."

Harry looked slightly ashamed. He knew that Hermione must have been embarrassed to find out in front of their friends what kind of conversation had taken place between himself and Dean, but he didn't think that she would be this upset. It was just what they did. The men talked about the women and the women talked about the men. It must have been down to the fact that he talked about this particular thing with Dean that bothered her, as she made it no secret that he wasn't her favourite person lately.

No matter how juicy conversation got, one thing Harry was always adamant to have was respect for Hermione and her feelings, and that particular night out with the lads, he had disregarded them a little. Looking back, it now killed him inside to admit that the conversation he'd had with Dean had in fact been a tad inappropriate.

He slowly approached her. "Hermione, I really am sorry. We'd been drinking all night, I had a bit too much and my tongue got a little loose. It won't happen again, I promise."

Hermione could see the sincerity in his eyes and her demeanour softened considerably. "Look, I like that you have friends that you can talk about this stuff with."

Harry was beyond confused. "But I thought you said—"

"I know that men and women's attitudes towards sex are different," Hermione cut him off gently. "It's nature and I accept that. I'm not angry that you talked to one of our friends about our sex life, I'm angry that you talked to _Dean_ about it."

"I know."

"I love the guy, really I do," Hermione said honestly. "It's just sometimes the way he talks about women just...disgusts me. Do you remember last year for my birthday? You all took me out for this incredible meal which Dean showed up an hour late for, and when we asked what kept him his reply was, 'Don't sweat it guys," she said in a deep voice trying to impersonate Dean. "I'd fallen asleep and lost track of time. Just spent the whole day banging this married bitch, her husband clearly doesn't know how to fuck."

Harry knew he shouldn't but laughed at Hermione's impression. He remembered that night well and they were the exact words Dean had used. "I remember."

Hermione shook her head as she thought of Dean. "Prick."

"Yeah." Harry nodded whilst smiling. "Lately though, it's as if he's going out of his way to be an even bigger prick."

"To hell with it, I don't want to talk about him anymore," Hermione said clearing her head.

"Good idea."

Hermione got close to him. "But there is one thing I want to know," she said looping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Hermione hovered around his lips. "What exactly did you tell Dean you wanted to do with me?"

Harry blushed and started laughing. "I can't tell you that."

"Are you kidding me?"

JOMT

Draco and Ginny had not long got into bed. Ginny was reading 'Witch and baby' and Draco was going over some auror files. It had been an exhausting day but in a good way. Seeing their little baby for the first time had been an emotional experience for them both and the excitement had taken it out of them. An early night was on the cards and they had soon settled down into comfortable positions and started to concentrate on their reading material. It wasn't long, though, before they were discussing names for their unborn son.

"Jack?" Draco suggested.

"Umm, no."

"Mason?"

"Nah."

"Alvin?"

"No."

"Simon?"

Ginny glanced at him and smiled. "Draco, be serious."

The blonde laughed and went back to his reading but it wasn't long before he started thinking again. "Rooney?"

Ginny laughed. "Rooney Malfoy?"

"Yeah!" Draco said impressed with himself.

"No."

"Well what do you think?" Draco asked, challenging her to do better.

"I'm not sure yet," Ginny replied stroking her belly. "I've got a few in mind but they're changing all the time."

"Tell me," Draco said softly.

Ginny closed the magazine and faced her husband. "Well, I've always liked the name 'Edward.'

"Edward?" Draco repeated.

"Do you not like it?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Draco said truthfully. "Let's see if it grows on me ok?"

Ginny smiled, then scooted over to get closer to him and leant against his shoulder. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah I know," Draco said with a huge grin. "Me too."

Ginny looked up at him. "Three weeks today and it's our wedding reception."

"It's come round fast, huh?"

"Everything's been coming around fast lately," Draco pointed out. "To think a week after our reception and Harry and Hermione will be getting married."

"Time flies. But look at this way, the sooner the time passes, the sooner we get to meet our little boy."

Ginny's heart warmed at his words. It was still foreign to her that she and Draco would soon be having a baby around, but she couldn't wait for his arrival. She leaned up and kissed Draco's lips before settling down once again. She then started to think of all the things they would be able to do together as a family.

JOMT

Hermione had not long been in her nightgown and tucked up in bed. She was currently sitting up against the headboard patiently waiting for Harry to join her. He had just got out of the shower and was still drying himself off, while she desperately tried to think of a way to get him to tell her what he discussed with Dean. She wasn't angry anymore, Harry had told her it would never happen again and she believed him. She had an idea about what he had said to Dean, but she wanted it to come from the horse's mouth.

Harry was lucky that Hermione still found it cute when he struggled to talk about what he wanted in bed. It was different to when they were actually doing it. She quickly realised that when Harry was naked and going at it with her, his inhabitations were almost none existent as was hers, and that he'd be willing to ask for anything. What she found comical about the whole thing was that, when it was just them talking, Harry was still incredibly shy when it came to talking about sex. Yes he had talked to Dean, but he had been pissed. She wanted a real conversation about it, where he would tell her what he would like to explore with her, and in return she could tell him what she would like to try.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice interrupted her.

She turned her head and found Harry standing at the en suite door towelling his hair. He had a towel tied at the waist and looked extremely sexy, something that would only make the conversation she wanted to have even easier. "Do you really want to know?"

He grinned and approached the bed still drying his hair. He got on top of the covers and sat next to her, giving her his full attention. "Always."

"I think I know what you were talking about with Dean," she told him with a smile.

His face gave nothing away. "You think so eh?"

"Uh-huh," Hermione replied almost smugly. "And what I want right now is to hear it from you."

Harry broke their eye contact, threw the towel he was using for his head in front of him, and then ran a hand through his hair. He then turned to look at her. "Hermione, I just don't want you to think that I'm some sort of..." he struggled to find a word it.

"Some sort of what?"

"Some sort of…I don't know," Harry gave up.

"Harry, you're not a pervert if that's what you think," she told him hoping it'd get through to him. She then laughed softly causing him to look at her in confusion. "I just don't understand you at times," she said gently.

"What don't you understand?" he asked kindly.

Hermione turned her body a little so that she could see his face more clearly. "When we make love, you encourage me to do things that you like and you constantly let me know how good I'm making you feel, which I absolutely adore. But for some reason in situations like this when we're just talking, you can't tell me what it is that you want. Why is that? I'm not angry about it or anything and I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you it's just I'd really like to know."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Hermione, I...I..."

She got closer to him and started tenderly stroking his hair. "You know Harry, if you tell me, I'll let you do it."

His mouth bobbed up and down and it wasn't long before it began to water. The implications of her words along with the slender fingers that were running through his hair made him grateful that he was already on the bed, for his legs wouldn't have been able to take it if he had been standing. "Huh?" he mumbled.

Hermione leaned even closer and kissed his cheek lightly. "All you have to do is tell me what you want," she whispered gently in his ear.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt her breath against his skin; he was losing this battle fast. "Hermione, I…I can't," he said shyly.

She wasn't angry; she actually found his shyness to be quite endearing. She pulled back and let her hand graze down his perfectly toned chest. "Would it help if you wrote it down on some parchment? That way you won't have to say it out loud."

Harry smiled, his Hermione was always thinking of ways to get around things. "Promise you won't think I'm a disgusting pig?"

"Of course not."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Harry pondered it for a little bit more before finally giving in. "Ok fine."

Her eyes lit up excitedly, and she immediately reached into her bedside draw to pull out a pen and some parchment. "Here you go," she said handing them over to him.

He took a deep breath and slowly began to write under the watchful eye of Hermione. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he grinned slightly embarrassed.

JOMT

It was unusual for him not to be out on a Saturday night, but all he wanted to do was relax. As it turned out, causing trouble for his other friends and then telling lies to the person he was sleeping with made him feel quite tired.

Dean flopped down into his favourite chair and flicked on the television. He was just about to take a swig of his beer when a knock on the door made him sigh and throw his head back in frustration. "Fuck's sake!" He really couldn't be bothered to move. He put his beer to one side and sluggishly went to the door. Upon opening it he was surprised to see who had disturbed him. "Natasha? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure," he replied still wondering why she was here, they hadn't arranged to meet up tonight. He closed the door and ushered her towards the living area of his flat. They stood for a few moments looking at each other awkwardly.

"I think we should talk," Natasha said softly.

"What about?" Dean asked already having a rough idea. He mentally prepared himself for Natasha to call him a lying bastard and to tell him that she'd had enough, he wouldn't be able to blame her.

"I don't think I've been very fair to you."

He certainly wasn't expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"I think I've been putting way too much pressure on…this," she said gesturing between the two of them, she couldn't think of a word to describe them.

Dean looked relieved. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Natasha confirmed. "I mean I think you're right."

Dean was confused. "Right about what?"

Natasha put on a big smile that didn't appear to be one hundred percent genuine, not that Dean noticed. "I've been trying to label what we have for a while now, when all we should be doing is having fun you know?"

Dean nodded furiously. "Right."

"I mean, we should be able to do whatever we want, whenever we want, with…_whomever_ we want."

Dean's was about to agree before he heard the last part of her statement. "Whomever we want?"

"Yeah," Natasha nodded. "Think about it, just because we're shagging doesn't mean that we shouldn't be able to see other people. We're just having a bit of fun that's all. I mean it's not like we're in a relationship," she said as she gauged him carefully. "Is it?"

Dean was stunned, he had no idea where this was coming from and if he was being honest he didn't like it one bit. "Well…no…I guess not."

Natasha got closer to him. "I know that you didn't have to work today, and I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about making stuff up like that anymore."

"Natasha-"

"Dean," she cut him off. "I didn't come hear to get you to apologise, I came here to tell you that I won't be…hoping any longer for anything more than what you're prepared to give."

"So that's it?" Dean asked licking his lips; his mouth had gone very dry. "You'd be happy with just…"

"Sex," she finished for him.

"Yeah," he replied, completely dumbfounded by this whole conversation.

"Yes," she confirmed, it wasn't very believable.

Dean wanted to ask her what bought on this sudden change of heart but decided against it. "Ok."

"Ok."

"So?" he said nervously.

"So?" she echoed.

"Wanna stay the night?" he asked awkwardly.

Natasha grinned. "Oh Dean, I would've loved to but…"

"But what?"

Natasha smiled and shrugged. "I have a date tonight."

Dean's mouth hit the floor.

JOMT

Harry's hands were covering his face to hide his blushes, while Hermione read what he had just wrote down on the parchment. She hadn't said anything yet but he was terrified of meeting her eyes, surely she would think he was dirty after his written admission of what he wanted to experience with her. He waited nervously for her reaction and moments later he finally got a response.

"Hmm."

"What?" he asked quietly as he cringed behind his hands.

Hermione did her best not to laugh at his shyness. "It's erm…very interesting."

Harry made a funny sound causing Hermione to giggle, then shook his head as he peeked through his fingers. "I'm sleaze."

"You're not sleaze," Hermione said still giggling, before gently prising his hands away from his face.

"You don't think I'm weird?" Harry asked still not meeting her eyes.

"Of course not darling," she assured him. "I'm glad you told me."

"You are?" he asked finally meeting her gaze

"Do you really think you've surprised me with this?" she asked as she waved the parchment in her hand. "I knew all along what you wanted Harry, I just needed you to come out and say it, or in this case write it down."

"Why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's called intimacy."

"Oh."

Hermione shook her head and then began to chuckle softly. She chucked the parchment to one side and looked at Harry expectantly. "Well?"

Harry went rigid as Hermione moved closer to him. "Well what?"

"Would you like to give it a go?" she asked him seductively.

His eyes widened. "What, now?"

Hermione smiled. "Unless you've got anything else planned for the rest of the night?"

JOMT

Remus and Tonks were settling down on the settee for the night when Kingsley Shacklebolt apparated into their living room with a pop, causing the couple to jump in fright.

Remus put a hand to his heart. "Merlin, you scared the shit out of me."

"And me," Tonks added trying to catch her breath.

"My apologies to you both for barging in like this," Kingsley said. "I would've used the door but I'm afraid that this is not a social call."

Remus stood up. "What's happened?"

"I was told today that Atkins didn't show up for his preliminary hearing at the ministry this morning," Kingsley told him. "Arthur sent two aurors around to his home soon after and they found nothing. His place was completely empty."

Remus closed his eyes briefly in anguish. "He's jumped bail."

"So it would seem," Kingsley said with equal gloom.

Remus began pacing. "I don't believe this."

Tonks got up from the settee. "Do Harry and Hermione know?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Arthur didn't wish to worry them should Atkins be apprehended. We don't know for sure when he left or where he could have gone to. Arthur has aurors posing as met officers in order to gather some information from neighbours, should they have any to give."

"We should have known he'd do something like this," Remus said sourly. "We should have locked him up from the start."

Kingsley wished the same. "As much as I agree with you it would have been impossible Remus, you know that. We are bound by the laws of the ministry, Innocent until proven guilty."

Tonks then thought of something. "What about the snitch?"

Remus and Kingsley both looked at her. "Who?" both of them asked simultaneously.

"You know, that Caldwell guy you told me about," Tonks replied as she clicked her fingers. "Maybe he knows where he went."

Remus looked at Kingsley. "It's worth a try."

"When?" Kingsley asked.

"No time like the present," Remus replied. "Do you mind love?" he asked Tonks softly.

"Don't be ridiculous," she replied kissing his cheek. "Go catch yourself a bad guy."

Remus kissed her forehead then went upstairs to get changed.

Kingsley and Remus apparated into Knockturn Alley fifteen minutes later and immediately headed for the Dark Place building. They walked inside and eventually arrived at door 6A. Geoffrey Caldwell's flat.

Kingsley knocked on the door firmly and waited patiently for someone to answer. No one did. He knocked on the door again, but still, no one answered. The two aurors looked at each other knowingly and pulled out their wands.

Remus aimed his wand at the door lock. "Alohomora."

The door unlocked and both aurors cautiously stepped inside. It was very dark meaning that is was virtually impossible to see.

"Lumos," Kingsley said as he waved his wand in the air. The room immediately filled with light. The place was a pig sty, though, it was exactly what was expected.

"Caldwell?" Remus called out. "Are you in here?"

There was no answer, so the two men moved further into the flat and began looking around.

All of a sudden Kinglsey stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell is that smell?"

Remus too smelt a rancid stench, and he was sure it wasn't just down to the lack of hygiene in the place. He looked around and his eyes soon fell on a door. He got closer to it and sniffed, almost throwing up in the process. "It's coming from in there."

Kingsley went to his side and they both raised their wands, before gently pushing the door open. They were soon confronted with the reason for the smell. There, in the middle of his bedroom floor, was Geoffrey Caldwell. He was flat on his back; his eyes wide open, his body rotting away.

"Holy shit," Kingsley said in shock.

"Should have known only a decaying human body could cause such a stink," Remus said covering his nose. He raised his wand and muttered a spell from behind his hand.

The smell soon became a little more bearable, and Remus and Kingsley moved into the room further. They stood over Geoffrey's body and glanced around to see if anything would immediately jump out at them in terms of a clue. It didn't.

Kingsley bent down a little and looked closely at the dead mans chest. It didn't take him long to know exactly what had happened. "The killing curse," he muttered darkly, before standing back up.

"We have to owl Arthur," Remus said. "Right now."

JOMT

He would have to thank Dean for this. In some twisted way it was down to his friend that he was currently experiencing something completely mind blowing. Harry never thought that he'd get away with thinking it, let alone be allowed to actually do it.

Yes, his Hermione was _still_ managing to surprise him. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. After he had written down what it was that he had wanted to do with her, he was sure that he would die from embarrassment. But, he should've known Hermione would be up for it from the start. The glint in her eye was unmistakeable as she asked him if he would like to try it. She always did like to learn new things, so why should this be any different?

Being the smartest witch of her age, Hermione easily came up with a way that they could do it in comfort too. She would lie flat on the bed, and he'd have to straddle her just below the chest lightly. Harry had to admit that he was a bit embarrassed at first. He knew that Hermione wasn't going to get any pleasure form this at all, that she wouldn't be drunk with lust and its physical sensations, therefore she'd be able to completely focus on him whilst he was getting all the benefit. She had assured him that she was more than happy to do this for him, that their sex life was about give and take, and that she had plans to take her fair share afterwards so he needn't worry. It was a comment that earned her a playful smack on her bottom.

So this was how Harry found himself. He was on the bed naked, straddling an equally naked Hermione just below her chest, completely entranced by the vision of his cock sliding up and down in between her breasts. Hermione's hands pushed her breasts together firmly, as she tried to cause as much friction for him as possible, whilst Harry's rested on his thighs as he continued to thrust forwards and backwards. Hermione watched his thigh muscles clench appreciatively, as Harry kept his weight off of her while keeping up his movements.

It wasn't before Harry's breathing became ragged. The new feeling being caused by Hermione's soft mounds were completely different to those that came from being inside of her, but the sensations that were swirling around inside his dick at that moment were still delightfully indescribable. He was no longer embarrassed, though, it had only taken a few moments after he'd first wedged his cock between her breasts for it to ebb away. All he could focus on at that moment was the totally erotic image in front of him, and how it was making him feel. It was so fucking hot.

It wasn't long before he felt the proverbial churning within his balls, and in a lame attempt to last a bit longer, he threw his head back in order to concentrate on his endurance, a virtually impossible thing to do whilst watching the erotic scene below him. He found that he couldn't help himself, though, and looked back down to see Hermione gazing at him knowingly. His lust filled mind made him temporarily forget that Hermione now knew only too well when he was close.

He also forgot just how wicked a witch could be.

It was impossible not to look. All he could do was watch hopelessly as Hermione slowly raised her head from the pillow a little, and teasingly stuck her tongue out. The tip of it finally came into contact with the engorged head of his cock when he eagerly thrust forward.

"Oh fuck," he gasped almost incoherently. Hermione simply giggled; something that also turned him on. "Not fair."

It only took a few more thrusts back and forth before Harry finally felt the hot liquid racing towards the end of his shaft. He quickly pulled himself away from Hermione's breasts, collapsed onto his back at the side of her, and groaned loudly as his seed rapidly shot out onto his stomach.

Hermione glanced at him expectantly as he battled to get his breath back, a smile forming on her face. She looked very pleased with herself. "Well?"

Harry turned his head and saw her content face. "That was fucking incredible."

"Really?"

Harry grinned. "Ab-so-fuckin-lutely."

Hermione smiled even wider and then stared up at the ceiling, hearing Harry quickly mutter the cleaning charm beside her. "By the way, thanks for not cumming on my face."

Harry laughed loudly at her words. She had obviously noticed his conscious effort to prevent that from happening when he had literally jumped off of her before shooting his load.

He propped himself up on his forearm and looked down at her. "Merlin Hermione, I do love your dirty mouth."

"I'm glad." Hermione chuckled. "Though I think it's only fair that I tell you now, that I would never want or allow you to do that."

Harry knew what she was referring to and it was the reason he had jumped off of her so quickly, he knew she wouldn't have liked it. He put his free hand onto her chest and started to rub one of her breasts gently. "Anywhere else?"

"I'm fine with anywhere below the neck," Hermione told him.

"That sounds fair," he said, before leaning down and kissing the soft mound that was in his hand. "I think these are my new favourite things," he whispered against her skin.

Hermione grinned as her fingers reached up to start playing with his hair, her eyes closing in delight as he took her nipple into his mouth and begun sucking on it gently. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hand fell from her breast and slowly slid down over her stomach, his fingers coming to a stop as they reached in-between her legs.

It was now Hermione's turn to take.

The two lovers completely lost themselves in each other, blissfully unaware of what was unfolding elsewhere.

JOMT


	40. Chapter 40

_AN: Thanks to my awesome beta Casey and to all of those who still review this story. The end is near._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 40

JOMT

It was Saturday night and he was looking forward to spending it in peace with Molly, but after Remus and Kingsley owled him saying that they had some distressing news, Arthur Weasley immediately agreed to meet them at the Ministry. When he arrived, the aurors proceeded to tell him about what they had found in the Dark Place building.

Arthur stood by his office window with his hands crossed behind his back, looking out at the Ministry below. "Do we know how long he'd been lying there for?"

"Not yet," Remus replied. "All necessary spells are being carried out on the body in order to establish date and time of death."

"We already know the cause?" Arthur asked as he turned around to face them.

Kingsley nodded. "Definitely the killing curse, Arthur."

"I see," the minister nodded. "What of the scene?"

"Other aurors are still at his place now looking for anything that may help us figure out exactly what happened," Kingsley answered. "All we do know right now is that there is no sign of a break-in."

"No wards?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"None in place when we arrived," Remus told him. "Though, I doubt Caldwell was the sort of wizard who would know how to cast or use a proper ward in the first place."

Arthur sat down at his desk and looked at Remus pointedly. "You know who did it, don't you?"

"I have my suspicions," Remus replied.

"Go on," Arthur encouraged.

"Atkins," Remus said convinced. "He takes off suddenly, and then the only realistic witness that we have to his offense ends up dead."

Arthur looked thoughtful. "Attempting to blackmail someone and committing murder using an unforgivable curse are two very different things, Remus."

Kingsley snorted. "Not to someone who's fucking nuts."

"But why kill him?" Arthur mused. "I just don't understand."

Kingsley shrugged. "Maybe he had something on him besides the whole photograph thing. I mean, Harry and Draco told us that Caldwell was renowned for taking out 'insurance policies' on his clients. It was his one guarantee that he wouldn't be ratted out after doing the jobs."

"Harry and Draco's report did say that Caldwell had followed Steven in order to get his home address," Remus remembered. "Maybe he had more on him than that after all."

Arthur leant back into his chair and tapped his chin. "But what could it have been?"

"I don't know," Remus said, sounding just as confused, "but whatever it is, we have to find out sooner rather than later."

Arthur nodded in agreement. "Well, if your suspicions are true Remus, then Mr. Atkins is not the sort of person we can have running around loose."

"The guy was only wanted for extortion," Kingsley said, "and now he's gone and committed murder. He's clearly unhinged and very dangerous."

"That's another thing I'm worried about," Remus voiced concerned. "Merlin only knows who he'll go after next."

Mr. Weasley saw fear flash through Remus's eyes, which was completely understandable. He knew instantly who the auror was thinking about, for he too had thought of those two immediately. Their names didn't need to be said out-loud.

Arthur stood up and walked over to him, placing a comforting hand his shoulder. "They will need to be informed."

Remus closed his eyes in distress. He knew Arthur was right, but this whole situation seemed so incredibly unfair. The couple in question had finally found peace and happiness in their lives, and now another madman was seemingly determined to destroy it. This was extremely bad.

Remus's heart wrenched further as he thought of the little baby that was on its way, a baby that hardly anyone knew about except for Harry and Hermione's closest friends and family. He was aware that Arthur and Molly still didn't know, as Harry and Hermione were adamant that Draco and Ginny's wedding reception would not be upstaged by their news. The Weasley's full attention was on Ginny and their son-in-law, and that was the way Harry and Hermione knew it should be. They were planning to tell them immediately afterwards, but he had a feeling that when the couple found out about these new developments, their unborn child would have to become an even bigger secret. It was beyond comprehension what Steven was now capable of; the evil little git had completely lost his mind.

Kingsley patted his friend's back in an attempt to be reassuring. "Hey, who knows? Maybe Steven really has just disappeared. He very well may be gone for good."

Remus knew his partner was trying to make him feel better, but it didn't work. Kingsley himself said only moments ago that he thought Steven was 'fucking nuts'. "You don't believe that any more than I do," he said sadly.

Arthur frowned. "Well, how can you be so sure?"

Remus snorted. "When have Harry and Hermione's lives ever been that simple?"

Arthur and Kingsley glanced at one another with worry; they both struggled to think of a time when the two ever had it easy.

JOMT

Harry and Hermione were cuddled up in bed together chatting idly. It was getting very late, but neither of them had to be at work the next day, as it was a Sunday. Harry didn't work weekends unless it was absolutely necessary, and his fiancée was now her own boss thanks to him, meaning she could work the hours she wanted at the bookstore. She rarely took liberties, though. She was Hermione Granger after all.

Hermione sighed contently against his chest as she played with the little hairs. His fingers trailed up and down her back gently as she snuggled into him even further.

"You know, there's a house up for sale just outside Hogsmeade," Harry said softly. "Do you want to go take a look at it sometime next week? It looks really nice."

The hand that Hermione was using to rub his chest stilled. "Erm… there's no particular rush is there?"

Harry smiled at her reply. It had been a while ago that Hermione told him she wanted to move, but she hadn't mentioned it recently. Ever since they'd discovered she was pregnant, the conversation hadn't come up again. He was sure that she now wanted to stay where they were, only she hadn't told him that yet. "But I thought you wanted to get a new place?"

"Well…yes I did."

"But...?"

"This might sound strange," she said looking up at him, "and I don't really know how to explain it."

"Might help if you write it down," Harry joked unhelpfully. "It certainly worked for me earlier," he grinned.

"Very funny," Hermione smirked, before turning serious again. "The thing is… I really can't see us living anywhere else but here right now."

Harry used his free hand to stroke the side of her face. "Really?"

"Really," she nodded. "I mean, we can turn my old room into a nursery, and it's not like we don't have enough space. I know that I said I wanted to move, and Harry, if you've got your hopes up, then we can move out just like we-"

Harry put a finger to her lips. "I want to stay here too."

"You do?" she asked happily.

Harry glanced around. "I don't know Hermione; the thought of getting a new place is exciting and all but, this is our _home_. You know?"

Hermione smiled and laid her head back down against his chest. "Yes. I know exactly what you mean."

"Besides, it's kind of cool to think of our kid growing up in the same place where his or her parents fell in love."

"_Discovered_ they were in love," she corrected him gently. "I fell in love with you years ago."

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. "Mmm, my mistake."

"I can't wait to meet our meet our little bundle of joy."

Harry opened his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "Neither can I."

"Just the three of us," Hermione sighed in wonder.

'_Or just the four of us,' _Harry thought. He had decided not to mention to Hermione what McGonagall had told him about Dumbledore's prediction, at least not until they saw the ultrasound. There was no need to get her hopes up, or possibly cause her to worry, unless it was absolutely essential.

Twins, or just the one, Harry was going to be thrilled to bits either way. "It's gonna be great," he said, absolutely filled to the brim with joy.

"Boy or Girl?" Hermione questioned.

"Either."

"Oh come on," Hermione pinched him playfully, "humour me."

"I'm being serious."

"You honestly don't mind if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No," Harry replied truthfully, "why? Do you have a preference?"

"No."

Harry smirked. "Hermione?"

"Alright, a girl."

"Why a girl?"

"Because, boys are just trouble," Hermione answered as if it was obvious. "And _your_ son, no doubt, would be the quintessence of mischief. If he's anything like you and Ron, that is."

Harry laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing," he replied, mocking offense.

"I'm merely pointing out a fact," Hermione said light-heartedly. If she were being completely honest with herself, it wouldn't bother her at all having a little version of Harry running about. "Although, I'm sure he'd be exceedingly cute."

"But, I think you're right in saying he'd be trouble," Harry grinned. "Like you said, he would be _my_ son after all. We shouldn't expect anything else."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, and then she started giggling softly.

Harry gave her a squeeze. "What's tickled you?"

Hermione turned in his arms and then lay completely on top of him. Putting her hands flat on his chest underneath her chin, she looked up and gazed deeply into his eyes. "I've just got visions of this little version of you running around the place."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm," Hermione looked in a daze at the thought, "and now I'm torn between wanting a daughter and getting to meet the little tyke."

Harry smiled and started stroking her shoulders. He still chose not to tell her that they may be lucky and end up getting both at the same time anyway. "I don't think it's really that important what we have," he told her tenderly.

"Of course it's not," Hermione agreed. "We'll love our child like crazy no matter the gender."

"That, and whether it's a boy or a girl, you can always give me the other later."

"And just how many children do you see me popping out for you exactly, Mr. Potter?" she asked teasingly.

Harry cradled her face. "As many as you're willing to give me."

Hermione chuckled. "I'd have to say it's definitely up for negotiation."

"It is?"

"Absolutely," Hermione answered lovingly. "How many were you thinking?"

Harry didn't know whether or not to say. "Oh, I don't know."

"Yes you do," she argued with a humorous voice.

"Oh, at least four."

Hermione quickly raised her brows. "Four?" she repeated in mock shock. "It would mean complete mayhem."

Harry slowly leant down and Hermione was sure that he was going to kiss her, only he stopped when his lips were merely centimetres away from hers. "It would _mean_ that we'd need to have a lot of sex," he commented huskily.

"Then bring it on," Hermione breathed in reply, before closing the gap and fusing her lips to his. Their light-hearted conversation about children was to be the last words they spoke for the rest of the night.

JOMT

The next morning, Draco's owl fluttered incessantly against his owner's window, disturbing Ginny from what had been a heavenly sleep. The redhead glanced to the side of her to see Draco still sleeping like a baby. Git.

She tapped him lightly, "Draco." Her husband didn't move. She tapped a little harder, "Draco." She still didn't get anything. Then, with a pound to the chest like she were trying to wake the dead, "DRACO!"

The blonde shot up and looked around manically yelling, "What? What?"

Ginny pointed to the window. "Will you take care of that bloody owl?"

"What?" he asked disoriented. Ginny didn't answer and rolled over on her side. "What time is it?"

"Early," Ginny replied flatly.

Draco sighed and got out of bed sluggishly. He went over to the window, opened it, and took the letter from his owl's beak. He noticed right away that it was from the Ministry.

_Draco_

_Please, can you meet me at the Ministry as soon as possible? It is a matter of urgency._

_Remus Lupin_

"That's weird." Draco said out loud.

Ginny huffed and turned to face him. "What's weird? Getting no bloody sleep on a Sunday morning?"

Draco ignored her crabbiness and went over to sit by her on the bed. "Remus needs me to go into work."

"Draco, you don't work Sundays."

"I know babe, but it sounds important."

"Fine," Ginny sighed.

Draco pecked her lips then went to get dressed.

When he arrived at the Ministry and saw that not only Remus was there waiting for him, but Kingsley and Arthur as well, his stomach dropped considerably. Remus ushered him into his office and all four men sat down.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

Kingsley handed him a picture. Draco looked at the frame and saw aurors moving around a dead body while taking photographs.

"We found Geoffrey Caldwell dead last night," Remus informed him.

Draco was stunned, to say the least. "Dead?"

Arthur nodded. "Someone used the killing curse on him."

"Fuck," Draco cursed in shock.

"What do you know about him?" Remus asked.

"Well, nothing really," Draco replied truthfully. "I mean, he wasn't someone who Harry and I considered as an immense threat, if that's what you mean. He was a petty criminal at best."

"What about the sort of people he worked for?" Kingsley asked.

Draco shrugged. "No big fish. From what I can gather, he worked mainly to bribe people with their affairs, illicit or political, for financial gain. The only case of real magnitude when it came to Caldwell was the one that involved Harry and Hermione." Draco saw the other three men glance at each other nervously. "What's this _really_ all about?"

"Draco, Steven didn't show up for his hearing yesterday," Remus finally told him. "He's nowhere to be found."

Draco's breathing hitched in his throat. "He didn't?"

"No," Kingsley confirmed.

Draco looked at the picture in his hand and took a deep breath. "_He_ did this, didn't he?"

"We have every reason to believe he did, yes," Remus replied.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked quickly. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Aurors are searching his house as we speak," Arthur told him. "I'm using every available resource we have."

"What about Harry and Hermione?" Draco inquired. "They'll need to be told immediately."

Remus stood up. "I was hoping you'd come with me to do that very thing. It may be a little easier coming from us."

"Harry's going to blow his fucking top," Draco said warningly.

Remus blew out a breath. "We know."

JOMT

Hermione sat on a stool at the breakfast bar in the kitchen watching Harry cook their breakfast. He was flipping their omelettes around in the pans when he caught her smiling at him.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"Am I not allowed to gaze adoringly at you for no reason?" Hermione replied.

"Of course you are," Harry said, looking back at the stove. "But I can see that glint in your eye, and it isn't because I'm cooking."

"I was just thinking."

"Hmm, about what?"

"Whether or not you're always going to be prepared to cook for this large family you intend on having with me."

Harry chuckled. "Do I have a choice?"

"If you want to eat, then no, not really," Hermione said with a laugh. Her cooking was still terrible.

Harry placed the omelettes onto two separate plates. "I suppose I could learn to live with it," he said, jokingly making it out like it was a big deal.

They both grabbed a plate each and went over to the dining room table to begin tucking into their breakfast.

Hermione took a bite and closed her eyes at the taste. Her Harry sure knew how to cook. "Harry, this is gorgeous."

"I should have become a chef," he stated, forking some of his into his mouth.

"You would have been good at it," Hermione said in approval.

Harry finished what was in his mouth. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"Don't have any as of yet."

"Fancy doing something?"

"What do you suggest?" she smiled.

"I don't know; anything. It seems like ages since we've gone out just the two of us."

Hermione understood where he was coming from. The last couple of months had been busy, and even though they'd managed to spend lots of time together in the apartment, they'd not actually ventured outside together in awhile. "I'd be happy just to go for a walk somewhere," Hermione put forward. "It's a bit chilly out, but we'd be okay if we wrap up."

"Sounds good to me," Harry smiled. "It is a Sunday too, so it's not like anything exciting is going on."

"That's settled then," Hermione said cheerfully.

They both finished their off breakfast and got ready to go out for the morning.

They stood at the door starting to put on their cloaks and were just about to leave, when Remus and Draco showed up unexpectedly. Harry, surprised, ushered them in.

Hermione didn't notice the looks of trepidation that were on their faces. "Hi guys, what brings you here? You only just caught us."

Harry helped Hermione with her cloak. "Yeah, we were just on our way out."

Neither of the men said anything, and that's when Harry and Hermione knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

"We need to speak to the both of you," Remus replied solemnly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"Maybe we should sit down," Draco said.

"What's happened?" Harry pressed; it was needless to say that the couple's walk was now long forgotten.

They removed their cloaks and led Draco and Remus into the living room. Remus and Draco took a seat in the chairs that were opposite each other, as Harry and Hermione opted to sit side by side on the settee. Harry took Hermione's hand in his; he could see the apprehension on her face. This clearly wasn't a social call.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked.

"Caldwell's dead, Harry," Draco told him.

The grip on her hand tightened, and Hermione looked at Harry in time to see his face go a little pale. "Is that the man who took the photo of us?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Someone performed the killing curse on him," Remus added.

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth, as Harry went rigid. He certainly didn't need a mind-reader to tell him what was going on. Harry was one of the best aurors around, purely because of how fast he was able to piece things together when it came to solving cases, and this time was no different. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It was very different, simply because it involved him and Hermione. "Where's Steven?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind at that moment, and then at Draco and Remus.

"We don't know," Remus replied.

Harry's blood began to boil. "What do mean you _don't_ _know_?"

"He jumped bail, Harry," Draco explained. "No one knows where he is, or what he's planning to do next."

Hermione looked like she was going to throw up. "You mean you think that… S-Steven killed this man."

Remus nodded in regret. "I'm afraid so, dear."

Hermione suddenly felt bile rise from her stomach. She yanked her hand from Harry's and stood up swiftly. "I-think-I'm-gonna-be-sick," she rushed out all at once. The three men immediately got to their feet and could only watch hopelessly as Hermione covered her mouth and ran off to the bathroom. Harry followed her at a fast pace and left Remus and Draco alone.

"We need to do something, Remus," Draco said desperately.

"I just wish we knew where to start," Remus said desolately.

Harry reached the bathroom and saw that Hermione was already on her knees retching violently into the toilet. He crouched down and gathered her hair into one hand, while soothingly rubbing her back with the other. He couldn't believe that this was happening to them, especially after everything that they'd been through already. It made him feel like an idiot for thinking that just once something could go right in their lives.

Hermione finally stopped vomiting and sat back against the nearest wall, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. Harry flushed the toilet and handed her a towel. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Hermione wiped her face and mouth, and then took some calming breaths. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the wall with a thud. "This is all my fault."

Harry felt a little angry at her comment. "Don't say that."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why not? It's true."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's not true. Hermione, none of this is your fault."

Hermione snorted. "If it wasn't for me that, that… _thing_ would never have been in our lives to begin with."

"As if you had any idea he'd turn out this way," Harry said, trying to make her feel better.

"He was poison from the beginning, Harry," she spat as she thought of her ex. "Everyone knew that but me."

"He fooled a lot of people, Hermione," Harry said gently.

"He didn't fool you."

Harry cupped one side of her face. "Hermione, I didn't know anything about the guy. The only reason I hated him from the beginning was because I was jealous. I was terrified that he'd taken you away from me."

"But the second you met him, you knew," Hermione replied, disgusted with herself for bringing this man into their lives; she couldn't comprehend how stupid she had been. Harry knew the second he met Steven that he was trouble, but Hermione was too blind to see it. She was so distraught by the thought that Harry would never love her the way she wanted him to, that she wasn't interested in listening to anything that he had to say back then. It didn't help that their relationship was in the middle of a meltdown at that time either. If only she had listened to Harry from the start, then none of this would be happening.

Harry didn't have the chance to respond to her remark, as Draco entered the room with a glass of water. Their friend gave them a warm smile. "Thought you might want this," he said, handing Hermione the glass.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively. She took the water and sipped it, immediately feeling better for it.

Draco nodded and left them to it, when Harry scooted next to her and rested his back against the wall. "Feeling better?" he asked. Hermione nodded in silence. He put his arm around her and hugged her to him. "Hermione, I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he told her softly, then glanced briefly at her stomach, "either of you."

Tears rapidly appeared in Hermione's eyes. "Harry, I'm so, so, sorry," she sobbed.

Harry couldn't believe she was blaming herself for this. He was at a loss as to what to do to make this situation better, so in the end he did the only thing he could think of: he kissed her forehead and let his lips linger for a few seconds, before taking her into his arms and embracing her tightly.

JOMT

Kim and Natasha were in the living room of their flat lazing in their armchairs. Neither of them had gotten changed out of their pyjamas yet, so it was a typical Sunday morning.

"So, do you think it worked?" Kim asked her friend. She was referring to the plan she and her roommate had hatched in an attempt to get Dean to prove that he was at least human, and that he was capable of showing the tiniest bit of emotion.

"Who knows?" Natasha shrugged.

"Well, how did he look when you told him you had a date?"

"He went silent for a bit," Natasha remembered. "Then started laughing and told me to enjoy my night."

Kim grinned. "I'm telling you now Nat, he's jealous."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course."

Natasha sighed. "I don't know."

"Who did you tell him you were going out with?"

"I didn't, he automatically assumed it was Ryan."

Kim laughed. "Isn't he the guy you were with the night you punched Dean in the face?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"And I'm guessing you didn't say anything to make him think otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Bonus," Kim said smiling, tremendously proud of her friend's antics.

"I just hope it doesn't backfire," Natasha said. She knew it was a dangerous game that she was playing with Dean, and it could quite easily blow up in her face if she wasn't careful.

"You had to take some action, Nat," Kim told her supportively. "Even if it doesn't work out at, least you took a shot."

"Yeah, I guess," Natasha said, hoping her friend was right. "Speaking of action, Neville spent the night, did he not?"

Kim nodded. "He did."

"And?" Natasha pressed excitedly. "How did things go?"

"Not quite as I had expected," Kim replied honestly.

"What does that mean?"

Kim cocked her head from side to side. "I think I may have… approached it wrong."

Natasha looked at her friend knowingly. "Oh Merlin, Kim, what did you do?"

"Nothing," her friend laughed.

"Yeah, right."

Kim raised her hands. "Okay, okay, I think I may have excited him a little too much."

"How?"

"You remember that red negligee I bought a few months ago when we went out clothes shopping for the day?"

Natasha raised her brows. "Please, tell me you didn't."

"I did."

Natasha covered her mouth and began to laugh. She had seen that particular negligee, and it had the ability to make even the sauciest of men blush. In most cases, a guy would have to be in Dean's league in terms of sexual experience to be able to just look at it without cumming on the spot. Sweet Neville, the virgin, had no chance.

"So then what happened?" Natasha asked.

"Well we got _it_ to go hard again eventually," Kim started candidly. "And then I thought taking off the negligee would make him feel more at ease."

"Did it?"

"No, he saw me stark naked and then the same thing happened again."

Natasha giggled. "Poor Neville."

"He was so nervous," Kim smiled as she remembered last night. "It was so cute."

"I bet he was nervous," Natasha said with a smirk. "What with the negligee and all, I bet he thought you were going to pull out a whip."

"Not for another few weeks," Kim joked.

"Merlin, help him."

"At least he's trying now," Kim said jovially. "We'll get it right eventually."

Natasha raised a brow. "Sounds to me like someone's in love." For the first time in a long time, Nat saw her friend blush. "So where is your prince this morning?"

"He had to leave early," Kim replied with a sigh, the thought of her boyfriend making her feel blissful. "He's working overtime at the lab today."

"All day?"

"No, only 'til one," Kim said.

"Is he coming over later?" Natasha grinned.

"After he's finished work," Kim replied. "Then he's taking me out for dinner."

"So romantic," Natasha said, wishing Dean was more like that.

Kim knew what her friend was thinking. "He'll come around, Nat," she told her encouragingly.

Natasha prayed her friend was right.

JOMT

Harry paced around his living room under the watchful eyes of Draco and Remus, whilst Hermione sat on the settee, also watching him closely. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying earlier, and she was using the tissue that was now clutched in her hand to wipe away the sporadic tear that fell from her eyes. She had to admit, she was pleasantly surprised by Harry's reaction to this news. He didn't explode with the usual anger he vented when confronted with circumstances like these. She was sure that his initial reaction had been halted due to her running to the bathroom and vomiting ferociously. His first concern had been her, which made her heart warm, and he'd seemed to have forgotten to fly into a rage.

Harry continued to pace up and down; he once said that moving around helped him think better. Moments later, it was as if he felt a light bulb appear over his head. He stopped in his tracks and raised his hands in the air, extending both index fingers.

Draco eyed his partner curiously. "Harry?"

"Neville," Harry said in an obvious like tone. He couldn't believe he didn't think of his friend before.

Remus looked confused. "Harry?"

Harry turned to Hermione. "Neville; he worked with Steven. He was the one who introduced the two of you."

"How would Neville be able to help?" Hermione sniffed.

"Maybe he knows someone at work who might be able to provide us with some sort of background," Harry replied. "Someone there must know something about him."

"Good Harry, that's our first port of call. What about you Hermione?" Remus asked her gently. "Is there anything you can tell us that might lead us somewhere?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "Steven always kept to himself. He never involved me in anything he did. I was an ornament to him, that's all. The only thing he ever really talked about was his research at work. He never talked about anything else."

Harry's heart constricted as he thought of what Hermione must have gone through when she was with that snake. He really wanted to get his hands on the bastard and make him pay for even thinking of fucking with them.

"I'm sure Neville's at work today," Draco said, disturbing Harry's thoughts. "We could go see him now."

"You're right," Remus nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Draco turned to Harry. "Come on, the sooner we get there-"

"I'm not going," Harry cut him off as if the idea was absurd.

"But we need you, Harry," Draco said.

"I will not leave Hermione," Harry stated flatly. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to investigate this without me."

Hermione looked at him adoringly. Different reactions to intense situations were becoming a common occurrence around the place today. For once, she didn't jump into a tirade about how she was perfectly capable of looking after herself, which she still believed to be right; she just wanted Harry there with her right now. In all honestly, she was scared about this whole thing. Steven had clearly lost his marbles if it was true that he'd killed a man, and she didn't want to be alone when there was a chance that he'd come after her and Harry next. Hermione tried to reason that Steven wouldn't be that stupid, but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's perfectly understandable."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco apologised, "I didn't even think."

Harry waved his hand. "It's okay. Look, feedback to me what you find out and I'll do my best to sift through whatever you manage to get your hands on. I can work from here, and when Hermione's at the bookstore, I can work from there."

Remus patted his arm. "We'll get back to you as soon as we find anything out."

Harry nodded and the other two aurors disapparated, leaving him and Hermione alone. He went and sat down next to his fiancée, his arm going around her shoulders to soothe her. "Everything's going to be okay," he said softly.

Hermione leant into him. "I have to say, you're being frighteningly calm about this," she sniffed. "Not that I think that's a bad thing."

Harry angled his head to meet her eyes. "Oh I'm angry, Hermione. I'm fucking seething," he said in a deadly calm voice. "But you're the most important thing in my life, and I won't put you through any more of my outbursts if I can help it. It wouldn't be good for you _or_ the baby."

"Don't tell me you're finally growing up," she joked.

Harry nuzzled her nose with his. "Cheeky."

Hermione then went serious, "are you not worried about this at all?"

Harry snorted. "I'm concerned, that I'll admit. But nothing, and I mean _nothing_, is going to happen to either of you, I promise. You don't have to worry about a thing."

Hermione smiled, convinced, and snuggled further into him. She was troubled by what was going on, but she believed Harry when he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to her or their unborn child. He promised her that. And Hermione Granger knew that there was one thing Harry Potter never did for as long as she had known him, and that was make promises that he didn't know he could keep.

JOMT


	41. Chapter 41

Just One More Thing

Chapter 41

JOMT

Neville was shocked, to say the least, when Remus and Draco arrived at his place of work and told him what his former colleague had done. He couldn't believe he didn't notice any irregularities with the man's persona, which was the reason he fixed Steven up with Hermione in the first place. He seemed so… normal.

They were currently in the lab, going over everything that may lead them to Steven's whereabouts. Neville told them that not long after Steven and Hermione broke up, that Atkins had gone to the Middle East to continue his research on the Nimbletonia plant, the place that he had originally wanted to drag Hermione to on their honeymoon. After he returned, he resigned his position from the company, and no one knew where he had gone after that.

"When did he first start working here?" Draco asked. "I mean, they must have a personal record on file."

"I'm sure there will be," Neville said thoughtfully. "He started working here virtually right after I did. I can have my boss get for it you."

"And there was nothing about him that made you think he was a bit strange?" Remus questioned.

Neville felt awful. "Do you really think I would have fixed him up with Hermione if I did?"

Remus looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Neville; I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I know," Neville said. "I just can't believe this man was right under our noses, and all along he was a lunatic."

Draco narrowed his eyes; something about this whole thing didn't make sense to him. "Neville, you never really told us how Steven and Hermione met. I mean, I know you fixed them up, but did they meet at like a party or something?"

"No, Steven was always asking me to…" Neville stopped abruptly and his face fell, "introduce her to him," he finished feeling sick.

Draco and Remus looked at each other knowingly. They saw cases like this all of the time, but they knew Atkins was far more dangerous than the common stalker. To say that he was obsessed would be putting it lightly, as it now seemed that the whole relationship he had with Hermione was premeditated. Of course, Harry knew this already after the conversation he had had with the creep in the bathroom that one night. Steven actually confessed to him that he was using Hermione for her fame, but at that time, Hermione would never believe it if he had told her, simply because their own relationship had hit the skids by then.

One thing was for sure, and that was that Hermione Granger had a lucky escape.

JOMT

Harry and Hermione were sitting at their dining room table discussing the morning's events. "I still feel like it's all my fault," Hermione sighed, as she nursed the cup of special tea that was in front of her.

"Hermione, _please_ stop," Harry said firmly. He hated that she was blaming herself for this when it could've happened to anyone.

"I can't help it."

"Yeah, well you're gonna end up driving yourself nuts if you don't," Harry pointed out. "_He's_ the arsehole Hermione. Remember that."

"Harry-"

"Well, blame me too then," Harry said, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Hermione scrunched her face up in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"If I had told you how I felt from the beginning, then he never would've come into our lives. There. My fault."

Hermione shook her head and huffed. "Harry, that's ridiculous."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I'm sorry darling, but that's exactly how you sound at the moment."

"Well, I'm sorry for feeling the way I feel," she said defensively.

Harry was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't believe they were starting to argue over whose fault it was, when the only one they should be blaming was the dickhead that was doing this to them. "I know, let's blame Neville too for setting you guys up," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You're being a bastard."

"And you're being stupid," he shot back.

"Wow," Hermione laughed mordantly, "your empathy for me this morning, and the not wanting me to be stressed out in my condition, certainly didn't last long, did it?"

Harry ground his teeth together to stop him from saying something that could possibly make things worse. He understood that this was a tense situation, but he was sick of Hermione blaming herself for it. She was right with her comment though; he did say he would try his best not to cause her unnecessary stress, and it was proving a hard thing to do to keep his temper in check. He'd always been hot-headed, and it was in his character to want to vent it out on something, or someone, as soon as he felt it rise within him. At the moment there was no way of doing that. "Look," he started calmly, "let's just not talk about it anymore, okay?"

Hermione stood up abruptly. "No, I've got a better idea: let's not talk at all." She grabbed her cup and walked off to their bedroom in a huff.

The door slammed and Harry sighed heavily. "That's just fucking great," he muttered, before picking up his coffee and bringing it to his lips.

He was sipping it slowly when Ron entered the apartment. "Hiya Harry," his friend greeted happily. Harry just grunted. "Trouble in paradise?"

Harry put his coffee on the table as Ron approached him. "What do you want Ron?"

Ron sat opposite him. "What's wrong?"

That was a loaded question if there ever was one. Harry felt slightly ashamed that his friend had no idea what was going on, or what had been going on for the past few months. He was planning on telling his friend about the photograph as soon as Steven was behind bars. It was no longer that simple. "How much you time you got?" Harry asked glumly.

"For you, mate?" Ron smirked. "All the time in the world."

Harry proceeded to tell him everything. Ron was understanding to a point, but he did get pissed off that both Draco and Ginny knew about something so important in Harry and Hermione's lives, and he didn't. Harry simply explained that the only reason Draco and Ginny knew, was because they just happened to be in the stands with them at the quidditch match Ron was playing in when it happened, and that they knew something bad had happened. He also explained that Draco was his work partner and was on the case with him, up until they were both kicked off of it due to personal conflictions with the suspect.

But Ron didn't make it about him when Harry told him that a man had now been murdered. "He's fucking nuts," Ron said of Steven.

Harry snorted. "That's putting it mildly."

"How's Hermione taking it?" Ron asked softly.

"She's not," Harry answered dolefully. "We just had a little spat before you came in."

"That much was obvious."

"How do you know it wasn't down to the prick?" Harry asked.

"Because I know your moods, Harry," Ron replied plainly. "Your face gives you away when you've had arguments with the missus."

"Great," Harry said tonelessly.

"What did you two fight about?"

"It wasn't a fight," Harry said quickly. "It was a… small altercation."

"Okay, I'll pretend to know the difference," Ron shrugged. "Well?"

"She's blaming herself."

Ron tutted. "Oh, that's stupid."

"Well, can you try telling her that? Because she won't listen to me."

"It's not really that surprising though, is it?"

"What?"

"Hermione blaming herself," Ron responded.

"But it's _not_ her fault," Harry said, not understanding at all what his friend was saying.

"Well then, because _you've_ said so, she should be able to erase the thought from her mind," he said mockingly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying she shouldn't blame herself because _I_ said so, you twit. I'm saying it because it's the truth."

"Do the words 'easier said than done' mean anything to you?" Ron asked pointedly.

Harry knew what his friend was trying to say, and he now felt a bit guilty for not being a little more understanding of Hermione's feelings. He was too busy trying to keep his anger at bay whilst around her, that he wasn't really concentrating on her own personal feelings about the problem that they were facing. "You're right," Harry admitted quietly.

Ron rarely heard that come from anyone's mouth. "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said you're right," Harry repeated louder.

"Good," Ron said, now content with the response. He pointed towards Harry and Hermione's room. "Now get your arse in there and apologise."

"Only Hermione's allowed to boss me around," Harry joked, and then got to his feet.

"Except for when you're acting like a twat," Ron grinned. "Then I reserve the right."

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he just laughed, clapped his friend on the shoulder in thanks, and headed for the bedroom that he shared with Hermione, whilst Ron went to make himself a drink.

Harry knocked on his bedroom door and waited. "Hermione?" There was no answer, so he entered slowly, hoping that she wouldn't be even more mad at him than she was already. He stepped into the room and saw Hermione on the bed, lying on her side. "Can I come in?"

Hermione sniffed, having been crying again. "It's your room too," she replied flatly.

Harry walked in and closed the door behind him before bravely going over to the bed and sitting beside her. There was silence for a while before Harry finally found the courage to speak. "I'm sorry, baby," he said softly. "I know that this is hard for you, and I'm not making things easier for you am I?"

Hermione wiped a lone tear from her face. "I can't help the way I feel right now."

Harry put his hand on her hip and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know. I should have been more considerate."

Hermione let her hand creep up onto his thigh. "I know you're having inner battles yourself, so I'll forgive you this time."

"Is it that obvious?"

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're dying to release some pent up frustration."

"Any ideas on how I can do that?"

Hermione smirked. "Well, seeing as how you're determined to not leave my side, maybe I could help you."

"What do you have in mind?"

Hermione squeezed his thigh. "Too naughty to say."

Harry wiggled his eyebrows. "Tonight then?"

"You, as they say, are on."

Harry smiled, then leant down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love _you_," she said tenderly. "And I'm sorry too for the way I acted earlier."

Harry was glad that the argument didn't last too long, and now he was really looking forward to tonight. He would have been happy to suggest that they relieve some tension right now, but they did have a guest in the next room. "We've got a visitor?" he told her timidly, unsure of how she would feel about company at the moment.

"Who?" she asked sitting up.

"Ron."

"Oh, cool," Hermione smiled. "Is Luna with him?"

"No, he came alone."

"It'd be nice to spend a bit of time with him, just like old times."

Harry got off the bed and helped Hermione to her feet. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I told him," Harry answered. "About everything."

"Well, it's about time we did, to be honest," Hermione said thoughtfully. "How did he react?"

"He was a bit pissed off when he found out Ginny and Draco knew before him, but after that he saw the bigger picture."

Hermione chuckled. "Vintage Ron."

"Hmm," Harry grinned.

The two then left the bedroom to go and chat with their friend.

JOMT

Natasha and Kim were still lazing around on the settee that Sunday afternoon. They had finally showered and gotten dressed, but neither of them could be bothered to do anything. Instead, they decided to stay in and relax for the remainder of the day. They were on the settee flicking through 'Witch Weekly' magazines when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kim said, getting up and throwing her magazine to the side.

Moments later she returned with Dean Thomas in tow. Natasha still hadn't looked up from her magazine when Kim cleared her throat. "Look who it is Nat," her roommate said in a sing song voice.

Natasha finally glanced up and saw Dean standing there. "Hi," he greeted quietly.

"Hi," Natasha mirrored.

Kim looked between the two. "I've gotta go… do something," she announced lamely, obviously wanting to leave the two alone.

When she disappeared, Natasha tossed her mag to one side and stood up. "What are you doing here? Did we have plans today?"

"Erm… no," Dean replied sounding weird. Now that he was there he had no idea what to say. He said the first thing that came to his head, "I was looking for Neville."

Natasha folded her arms and smiled. He was so full of shit. "Dean, Neville doesn't live here."

Dean forced a laugh. "I know that, silly."

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you," Dean replied, "I couldn't find Neville and I know that he spent the night here." He was sure that was believable enough.

"Ohhh," Natasha nodded, "right."

"So… he's not here?"

Natasha wanted to laugh; she knew exactly why he was here. It appeared that her little plan had already started to work. "I thought we'd already established that," she said conceitedly.

Dean twitched. "Right. So… how are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied with a grin. "You?"

"Fine," he almost squeaked, with a grin to match hers.

"Good."

"Good."

Natasha could see that he was desperate to ask her something, and she had a fair idea what it was. It was a bit naughty really, but if he did ask her that, and she still wanted to go along with the plan that her and Kim had formed, then she would have to do a bit of fibbing. "So did you want me to give Neville a message if I see him before you do?" she asked.

Dean looked perplexed. "Eh?"

"You wanted to find Neville," she said, reminding him of his bullshit. She wasn't judging, as she was about to come up with some her own.

Dean finally caught on. "Oh… yeah, right. No, no you don't have to do that."

Natasha smacked her lips together. "Okay then."

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "So… erm... just out of curiosity… good night last night?"

Natasha pretended to think about it for awhile, and then made her eyes look as if they were glazing over dreamily. "It was lovely," she fibbed.

"Good," Dean said a little bit too happily. It was clear that he too was putting on an act. "That's good." He cleared his throat and then looked at a wall. "So, did he take you anywhere nice?"

"Dinner," she fibbed again.

Dean finally met her eyes. "What about afterwards?" He tried to smirk. After all this, he was still trying to be smooth.

Natasha smiled as wide as she could. "That's none of your damn business."

It was as if Dean found some of his old-self at last and his nerves started to diminish a little. He got closer to her, but his heart was still going a mile-a-minute. "Does that mean… dessert wasn't satisfying?"

Natasha kept smiling. "No, it means it's none of your _damn_ business."

Dean thought he was in hell, but he was great at hiding his emotions, or so he believed. The thought of her with someone else was hurting him more than he was ready to let on, but still he upped his game. He wasn't ready for her to know how much she was killing him inside, and was now determined even more to act as though he didn't care. He licked his lips. "Did you cum as hard for him as you do for me?"

Natasha somehow managed to keep her composure, when all she really wanted to do was smack his face in for asking her that. It was time to play even dirtier. "What if I told you it was harder?" she asked a little bit harshly.

Dean froze. He'd rather have gotten a slap. His arrogance instantly eradicated from within at her question, and it was immediately replaced with pain. This much pain caused by one person could only mean one thing: it had to be love. It was a mixture of what she said, along with the realisation, that made him know for sure that he loved her. He was so screwed. "Congratulations," he croaked.

The smile finally fell from Natasha's face as she heard the discomfort in his voice. Their conversation had gone a step too far, and now she didn't know what to say. She hated feeling guilty, but all she wanted from him was at least some kind of sign that he truly cared about her. And she finally got it if the look on his face was anything to go by. He did care. But why couldn't he say it? She deserved at least that much. "Dean," she sighed. "I was just kidding around."

"Right," he said backing away. All that was going around in his head were the words I love you. "I have to go," he said quickly.

Natasha looked disappointed. He was running away again. "Right now?" She asked, surprised by his abrupt announcement.

"Yeah," he replied coarsely, "right now." Without another word, Dean disapparated, leaving Natasha to deal with her tears.

Kim entered the room merely moments later and saw her friend clearly distressed. "What happened?" she asked, already having a good idea. She hugged her friend and let her cry on her shoulder.

"What is wrong with him?" Natasha sobbed.

"He's a man," Kim answered easily.

JOMT

Hermione sat at her living room table chatting animatedly with Harry and Ron. She was so happy that her and Harry resolved their dispute, and now they were having a conversation without biting each other's head off. They were now discussing with Ron possible outcomes of their current situation.

"So, do you think he'll be stupid enough to come after you then?" Ron asked them both.

Harry shrugged. "Who can say? We haven't received any more little letters from him recently. Hopefully he'll just disappear."

"Do you think that's a possibility?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded. "Absolutely, though, even if he did come back, we'd be ready for him. He wouldn't be able to break through our wards if he did show up. You know as well as I do that this place is like Fort Knox."

"What was Steven like with a wand, Hermione?" Ron asked innocently. He completely missed the double meaning in his question, and couldn't understand why Harry and Hermione were now looking at him with narrowed eyes. He soon realised and laughed. "You know what I meant."

"I wouldn't know," Hermione replied, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Good answer," Harry added with a grin. He thanked Merlin every day that Steven never got his grubby hands on his Hermione.

Ron took a sip if his drink. "So, we're just waiting for Draco and Remus to get back to you then?"

"That's right," Harry confirmed. "All we can do is wait."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed.

Harry covered her hand with his. "I know this is hard, but I really want you to try not to worry."

"I just don't want anything to ruin…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry knew what she was thinking and gave her hand a squeeze. "Hermione, in four weeks time I'm putting a wedding ring on your finger, and _nobody_ is going to get in the way of that. I promise."

Hermione prayed that he was right.

"I think you're taking the right approach myself," Ron said, happy with Harry's statement. "And besides, if the idiot was that stupid to try anything, he'd have the lot of us to deal with. I don't think anyone would fancy his chances up against us lot, do you?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I certainly wouldn't."

"Well there you go then," Ron said proudly.

Just then, Draco and Remus apparated in with a pop.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you two, no apparating into this flat whilst Hermione's pregnant."

"Sorry, Harry," Draco apologised. "Force of habit."

"Well, you better get used to it," Harry said seriously, pointing at Hermione's stomach. "Because the bigger she gets, the more important that rule of thumb becomes, understand?"

Hermione looked a bit insulted at the use of the word 'bigger', and swatted his hand away playfully. "Merlin, you're a real charmer sometimes, you know that?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Harry tried to defend.

Remus chuckled. "How did you mean it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. "What I meant was, the bigger the _baby_ gets."

Ron snorted. "Nice save."

Harry tutted. "Look, just… no more apparating into this place until the baby is born, alright?"

The other three men looked at Hermione and smiled. They could tell that Harry's protective nature was testing her patience, and they all found it quite amusing.

Hermione folded her arms. "Seven more months of this? And I thought it was the mother-to-be who was supposed to be overbearing."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, give it another month," he quipped, thinking of his own experience with Ginny.

Harry saw Hermione smirk almost evilly; he knew he was going to pay for his imperious streak soon. When the tables eventually turned later on in the pregnancy, he was sure it would come back on him tenfold. He loved the woman in front of him more than his own life, but she was still Hermione Granger. The 'tap the feet on the floor and hands on the hips,' Hermione Granger. He would just have to deal with it when it came around. For now it was time to change the subject. "Did you find anything out?" Harry asked flatly.

Remus dumped a file on the table. "Everything we could find out at the lab is right there."

"Bedtime reading for you, Harry?" Ron tried to joke.

"Yeah something like that," he replied.

"What about Neville?" Hermione asked quietly. "Could he tell you anything?"

"Not too much," Draco answered. "He got his hands on this file for us and filled in a few blanks. All he really did was confirm what we all suspected."

Ron looked at his brother-in-law. "Which was?"

Draco shrugged. "That the guy's mental."

"I could have told you that," Harry said picking up the file.

Remus smiled. "Well, you did insist on playing bodyguard."

Ron snickered then looked at Remus. "_I_ could have told _you_ that." It was obvious to Ron that Harry wouldn't let Hermione out of his sight right now with Steven on the loose; it didn't take a Seer to figure that one out.

"There was one thing that Neville told us that might be an important factor in all this," Remus said seriously.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Steven specifically asked Neville to introduce him to Hermione," Remus replied.

"Is that really anything out of the ordinary though?" Ron asked. "I mean, people do that kind of thing all of the time."

"Yes, but Steven had an ulterior motive," Remus added.

"We already know that he was using me," Hermione pointed out in disgust. "He admitted that to Harry, remember?"

Draco nodded. "It was clearly premeditated on his part from the very beginning."

"So, what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we do everything we can to track Steven down," Remus replied, "whilst Harry here goes through everything we have on him with a fine-toothed comb."

Hermione shook her head. "So, basically what you're saying is that we wait?"

"I'm afraid that's all we can do," Remus confirmed. "But rest assured Hermione, we will not stop until that monster's in Azkaban where he belongs."

"Or six feet under," Harry quickly offered as an alternative, causing everyone to look him. An almost evil smirk crossed his face. "You know, whichever comes first."

JOMT


	42. Chapter 42

_**AN: **Well, I have been away for so long I almost forgot what it was like to update! I kept to my promise of not abandoning my story, but I understand that it must be very frustrating having to wait so long for an update. I still have problems in my life and have only just found the motivation to begin writing again, so I will not be able to make promises in terms of when another update will be here, but it won't be as long a wait as before. I thank you for sticking with it. I hope you enjoy this._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 42

JOMT

Of all the things that Harry thought he could feel whilst reading a personal file on Steven Atkins, the last thing he thought would pop into his head would be amusement. But there he was. Sitting up in bed against the headboard with his knees up, Harry shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle in incongruity from time to time whilst reading the documents Remus and Draco brought over earlier that day, all under the watchful eye of the witch lying down next to him, who was now starting to get a little impatient.

Hermione briefly glanced over at the clock on her bedside table and sighed quietly when she saw that it had gone past midnight. She and Harry had gone to bed fairly early that evening, after the man she now restlessly gazed up at suggested an early night. Over the course of their romance, an 'early night' quickly became a subtle translation for 'let's go make love', and Hermione was a little surprised that when they had got under the covers, Harry had bought the file in with them. He saw her face when she saw the document and immediately grinned saying, _'Just give me half an hour sweetheart to go through this and you will have my undivided attention, I promise.' _She kissed him in complete understanding and then settled down against him, where she proceeded to wait patiently. That was over three hours ago and whereas Hermione knew that it was imperative to keep up with the case, she would have preferred that Harry go through it more thoroughly tomorrow and not whilst they were in bed, especially not when they had planned to do something else.

Hermione would never say it out loud but the further she got through her pregnancy the more insatiable she became for certain things. She was asked by Ginny some days ago if she had had any weird cravings lately, for example did she fancy any disgusting concoctions when it came to food and felt a little silly when she told the red head,_ 'Not for food as such, but I can't get enough of Harry's…smell'._ Ginny assured her there was nothing silly about craving her fiancé's scent and when she saw her friend's embarrassment at the admission, immediately lightened the mood with an admission of her own, _'Well Hermione, I can't get enough of Draco's dick right now, if that makes you feel any better'. _Hermione did feel better straight away and laughed at her friend's bold statement. She was fortunate that she had Ginny to go through this with, pregnancy hormones were crazy things and it was a relief that she had someone to remind her she wasn't going mental when they took hold of her, as they was doing the same to her friend.

Hermione was suddenly bought out of her thoughts by a sardonic laugh from the side of her.

"Haha," Harry laughed derisively with an unbelieving smile, "what a twat!"

Hermione pursed her lips as she observed Harry becoming more and more engrossed in her ex's profile and decided enough was enough. Steven Atkins was an evil thorn in their side, that much was obvious, but now he was getting in the way of her 'getting some' and that just simply would not do.

She slowly sat up in bed and moved closer to Harry. Resting her chin on top of his shoulder, her fingers gently caressing his forearm, she looked at his face for a reaction. She didn't get one as his eyes frantically continued to scan the pages in front of him.

Hermione kissed his shoulder. "Harry?" she almost whispered into his ear.

"Hmm," came back a reply, but Harry's eyes still didn't leave the document.

Hermione trained her eyes on him as her fingers left his arm and started to trail up his chest. "About that, 'pent up frustration' we were talking about earlier," she began seductively, "still want some help with that?" Kissing his neck softly, she felt a little put out when she leaned back and saw that her fiancé was still not looking at her. Annoyance quickly came to the surface, followed by her thumb and forefinger clicking loudly in front of Harry's face. "Hey!" she exclaimed, finally getting his attention.

"What?" Harry asked eyes wide, almost as if he was disorientated.

Hermione glanced at the file on Steven exasperated. "Don't you think you've read enough of that for one night?"

"What's wrong?" Harry enquired, immediately picking up on her irritated tone, "you said you were ok with me going through this."

Hermione rolled her eyes slightly. "Yeah, but that's when you said it would take half an hour." She watched as Harry glanced at the clock and noticed his look of surprise. "You've been at it for over two hours now," she confirmed for him.

"I didn't even notice," Harry sighed.

"Is it really that exciting?" Hermione asked tonelessly.

"No," Harry replied quickly, "not at all, I'm just interested in what Remus and Draco found out about him, that's all."

"Anything unbelievably creepy?" she asked trying to show interest.

"Nothing more than what we've become used to when it comes to him."

"What was so comical?" Hermione asked referring to his chuckle not long ago.

"His numerous levels of 'pathetic'," Harry answered with distaste. "I never thought it possible but I actually pity him more and more everyday." Hermione had every intention of asking Harry to elaborate, but she had no plans to get into it tonight, so simply shrugged and smiled weakly. Harry knew it was nothing serious, but he knew that look on his fiancée's face all too well. It usually meant that there was something she wanted to say, but felt silly for even thinking it. "You ok?" he asked, encouraging her to say what was on her mind.

"Harry, I know we have to keep this at the forefront of our minds to some extent, but I really don't want to talk about Steven right at this moment," she told him honestly whilst looking around their room. "Especially not…you know…" Hermione trailed off.

"What is it sweetheart?" Harry asked caringly.

"I just don't like the idea of you bringing him to…bed with us that's all," she replied feeling slightly embarrassed, not being able to read Harry's expression. "You think I'm nuts don't you?"

Harry simply smiled and then without breaking eye contact threw the file forcefully to the floor, causing it to land with a loud smack. "I can only apologise for temporarily forgetting that I have much more important things to…'do'," he said huskily.

Hermione grinned and welcomed him into her arms as he gently eased her onto the bed. Climbing on top of her, he gave her a tender kiss on the lips. After they broke away she looked up into his eyes thoughtfully.

Harry met her gaze and grinned. "What?"

"You miraculously don't look like you're harbouring any frustration inside of you at all right now," she replied as she started to run her fingers across his back.

"It's kind of hard to right at this instant," he told her honestly.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Because nothing else makes me feel more at peace than moments like this with you," he spoke sincerely.

Hermione smiled sweetly and slowly brought his lips to hers.

JOMT

Dean slammed another glass to the bar in The Three Broomsticks and let out a loud burp, much to the disgust of Neville, who frowned at his friend's lack of manners. Dean had been drinking heavily for the last two hours, a cowardly way to handle a truth that had slowly been sinking into him for the past few weeks, but had only really started to affect him profoundly in the past few days. Against all odds, Dean Thomas had in fact admitted to himself that he was in love for the first time ever, but had no idea what to do about it.

"Feel better for that?" Neville asked before sipping his orange juice.

"I have officially become what I hate most," Dean replied sombrely, not taking any notice of his friend's sarcastic query.

"Which is?" Neville pressed.

"A pussy," Dean answered quickly.

Neville rolled his eyes. "You think being in love with someone makes you…what you just said?"

Dean sighed. "Love makes you weak."

"I always thought love made you strong," Neville countered.

"Said by a champion pussy, right there," Dean snickered.

Neville ignored the comment and still continued to be supportive. "Have you told Natasha how you feel?"

Dean looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I do that?"

"You want to be with her don't you?"

"Yes," Dean replied as if the answer was obvious, "but I don't understand why love has to come into it. Why can't we just keep things the way they are?"

"You think that's fair to her?" Neville asked.

"She never complained, she was always satisfied," Dean said smugly.

Neville sighed. "Do you think she was satisfied emotionally?"

Dean scrunched his face up. "Gee Nev, I had no idea you were a therapist on the side."

"Dean, you told me you love her, so go and do something about it!"

"Like what?" Dean asked clueless.

"Tell her for Merlin's sake!"

"NO!" Dean said a little too loud, causing the other patrons to glance at him strangely.

Neville looked at the people who were still looking at Dean and laughed slightly. "Girl trouble," he said with a chuckle.

A chorus of 'oh's' and 'ahh's', could be heard from the other customers, as they finally understood what had caused such an outburst. Within seconds they went back to their own conversations, leaving Neville and Dean to continue theirs.

Dean looked away as his friend narrowed his eyes at him in confusion, and it wasn't long before Neville started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked perplexed.

"Oh my goodness," Neville continued to chortle.

"Do I have to stick your head down a toilet?" Dean threatened emptily.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" Neville challenged.

"What?"

"You're afraid of rejection," Neville elaborated.

Dean's eyes widened in shock that he had been found out, but then he became defensive. "Oh don't be so fucking stupid!"

"Do you deny it?" Neville questioned already knowing the answer.

"What do I have to be afraid of?" Dean ignored the question with one of his own.

"Other than pouring your heart out and not having your feelings returned?" Neville offered sarcastically. "Nothing at all."

"Look," Dean began seriously, "I refuse to become pussy whipped like Harry and Draco, ok?"

"You'd actually say that Harry and Draco are whipped?"

"No," Dean shrugged, "not to their faces."

"Harry and Draco are with the women that they want to spend the rest of their lives with Dean," Neville told him seriously. "Sure they have problems, but ninety-nine percent of the time, they look like they're the luckiest people in the world. They're happy and content. What makes you think you couldn't be that way with Nat, and what makes you think that Nat doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"Because she sees things the way I do Nev," Dean replied.

Neville didn't let onto his friend that he couldn't be more wrong about Natasha. During the time he had gotten to know her through both Dean and Kim, Neville picked up on it immediately that Natasha wanted a meaningful relationship that would one day lead to marriage and a family, and even though it was obvious that she was dropping hints to his friend, Dean was just too blind to see it.

"You sure about that?" Neville asked.

"Of course I am," Dean replied with confidence. "She's a party girl who likes to have fun and no ties. That's why we get on so well."

"So it doesn't bother you that she's seeing other guys then?" Neville pushed trying desperately to get Dean to crack.

"No," Dean lied.

"So then why are you sat here getting drunk talking about nothing but Natasha?"

Dean simply looked at his friend and remained silent. He didn't have an answer for that.

JOMT

The following morning, Hermione woke up alone. As soon as her eyes fluttered open she stretched out an arm hoping to make contact with Harry, her fingers only to be met with thin air and an empty side of their bed. Sighing in slight frustration at missing out on a morning snuggle, Hermione climbed out of bed and put on her silk robe. Leaving the bedroom she went in search for her fiancé.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione found him at the kitchen table with a pot of coffee to hand and Steven Atkins file spread out in front of him. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders, she kissed his neck affectionately. "Good morning," she almost whispered.

Harry turned to kiss her lips gently. "Morning beautiful," he said softly. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Hermione smiled. "No, but it wouldn't have bothered me if you did."

Harry took one of Hermione's hands and guided her to the side of him. Pushing his chair back, he silently gestured for her to sit on his lap.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "There are two of us now, you know?" she joked, referring to her stomach.

"You're still pretty light," he said with a grin.

"Good answer," she acknowledged, sitting on his lap. She then looked at the file that was sprawled out on their dinning room table. "I knew you wouldn't be able to leave it be."

"Hermione-"

"I don't mean that nasty," she assured him, softly putting a finger to his lips. "It was just an observation. You've always been the same, chomping at the bit."

Harry kissed the finger that was still on his mouth. "I learned from the best."

Hermione caressed his cheek and placed a lengthy featherlike kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she began stroking his hair. "Can I ask a huge favour?"

"Of course," Harry replied, his eyes closing at Hermione's soft administrations.

"Something tells me that you'll be going over this all day," she said, referring to the file. "And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going over it in the office at the bookstore? I really need to get some things done and I think it's a fair compromise seeing as how you don't want to leave my side right now."

"I don't see why not," he told her with a smile. "You want to go to the café for breakfast beforehand?"

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised, she would have thought he'd want to be in seclusion straight away to dig up what he could on Steven.

Harry grinned. "I think it's the least I could do, you know, after what you did for me last night," he finished wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione sighed blissfully. "I should thank you for being the perfect gentleman."

Harry nodded but couldn't stop grinning. "And I should thank you, for not being at all ladylike."

"What can I say, you tend to bring out an animalistic side of me," Hermione giggled.

"I'm glad I can tap in that…deep," Harry said, trying to find another word to use but failed.

The conversation was starting to become suggestive and Hermione knew that if she wanted to get to the bookstore that day she would have to end this particular one, though it was difficult. "I won't be long," she told him as she kissed his forehead. "Just need to get showered and changed."

Hermione slowly got off of his lap and walked towards their bedroom. Her fiancé watched as she walked away, before clearing his throat loudly just before she reached the bedroom door. "I could do with one myself."

Hermione turned around with a huge smile on her face. "I think in the interest of saving time today and not water, it would probably be prudent for me to shower alone this morning."

Harry nodded in understanding, an amused look on his face. "What do you say to around about lunchtime, you close up for half hour, so we can go check that everything is as it should be in the restricted section?"

Hermione smiled even wider. "I'd rather we check out 'our' section if it's all the same."

A wonderful memory came to the forefront of Harry's mind. The day he gave Hermione the bookstore, he had cheekily put the store sign to 'closed', and asked Hermione if she fancied going at it up against a bookshelf, to which she amazingly agreed to. The fact that she found that section now to be a perfect place for them to revisit such a passionate experience, made a particular part of his body stir deliciously. He now couldn't wait till lunchtime.

"You as they say, are on," he said seductively.

Hermione winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

JOMT

Ginny Malfoy put her hands to her head as she watched her husband getting ready for work. She had been up since the crack of dawn and was now watching Draco potter about the kitchen stuffing all different items of food in his bag.

"Why did we agree to this?" Ginny whined.

"Agree to what babe?" Draco asked, stuffing fruit into his bag.

"It's only 8.30am and already my mother has been on the phone twice asking me if I want alcohol at the reception and which kind of cake we want," his wife replied tiredly.

"Well let's put it this way, if there's no alcohol, I'm not going," Draco stated.

Ginny stared at him strangely. "It's _our_ reception, you have to be there."

"Gin, you knew that your mum was gonna blow this all out of proportion when she had the idea. So, just turn up, smile, and it will be over before you know it."

Ginny frowned a little. "Are you not looking forward to it just a tiny bit?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Of course I am, but its three weeks away and I do have other things on my mind right now. I'll worry about it closer to the time, but right now, I really have to get to work."

Ginny pouted. "Pop the fireplace at dinner?"

Draco approached her. "You know I will," he said kissing her head. "And give your mum a break, she's obviously excited."

Ginny looked at him surprised. "Since when have you been my mum's biggest fan?"

"Since I fell in love with her gorgeous daughter," Draco smiled. He kissed her lips and stroked her face. "You know where I am if you need me."

Ginny nodded. "Don't work too hard."

Draco snorted. "As if. Love you."

"Love you too," Ginny echoed, just before Draco dissaparated.

JOMT

Harry and Hermione arrived at Seamus and Lavender's café and were pleasantly surprised to see Ron and Luna there. They were instantly invited to share a table.

"So what brings you in here this time of morning?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron here is taking off for a few days tomorrow so we thought we'd make a day of it, starting with breakfast," Luna replied.

"Where are you off to?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm going to Canada," Ron told them excitingly.

"Stonewall Stormers huh?" Harry asked knowingly. "Good luck with that."

"I'll have you know that my team can kick anyone's arse," Ron stated. "Just because it's a friendly doesn't mean that we'll not be going all out."

"By all means go for it darling," Luna encouraged, "but please remember that it's your sister's reception two weeks on Saturday and the last thing we need is for you to look battered."

Ron sat back and opened his arms wide. "Thanks for having faith in me."

Hermione giggled. "They are the stormers, Ron."

Ron screwed up his face. "And since when have you known anything about quidditch teams Hermione?"

Hermione shyly looked at Harry, whom was looking back at her like the cat who got the cream. They were both thinking of the same thing and it was making them blush incessantly. Ron was right, Hermione didn't really know anything about quidditch, and only really took an interest when Harry was playing. But, ever since they got together, she had been introduced to an entirely different kind of quidditch, which namely meant Harry would dress up in quidditch gear and they'd end up having sex for hours, the foreplay of which was Harry telling her about certain teams and their stats. One of the nights, the best night in Hermione's opinion, Harry dressed up as a member of the Stonewall Stormers, and his fiancée assured him it was her best lesson to date.

It wasn't too long before Ron caught on, as would all of their friends eventually, had they seen the same _look_. It had become so obvious when Harry and Hermione were remembering a sex session, the look between them a now infamous trademark.

"Oh god!" Ron sighed in disgust.

Luna looked at the couple dreamily. "Impressive."

Harry glanced at Ron who was now going red. "Oh what's wrong with you, you mardy git?"

"How could you, Harry?" Ron asked dramatically. "In a Stormers of all outfits!"

"What is your problem?" Hermione giggled.

"Yes Ron, we've done it lots of times," Luna added.

"That's different!" Ron tried to defend. "It was a Cannons outfit!"

"That's so boring," Hermione said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Ron implored.

Hermione glanced at Harry who was doing his best not to laugh. "Because I know everything there is to know about that Cannons, I wouldn't learn anything."

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" Ron asked.

"No, you don't," Harry told him quickly, before taking Hermione's hand in his and giggling along with her.

Ron folded his arms and shook his head. "You two make me sick sometimes, you know that."

"Just sometimes?" an Irish voice asked amused.

"Hi Seamus," Hermione greeted not letting go of Harry's hand. "How's things?"

"Alright, just on me own this morning, Lav was up all night with the baby so she's taking a well deserved lie in."

"How's he doin?" Harry asked about baby Roots.

"He's great Harry," Seamus gushed. "I've said it before and I'll say it again, there really is no other feeling like it in the world."

"We sure can't wait," Harry said with a gleam in his eye. "I mean, he or she isn't even here yet and already we're madly in love," he finished glancing at his fiancée.

"She," Hermione smiled.

Harry curled his lips and gazed into her eyes. "She huh?"

"It's a girl," Hermione said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Luna asked intrigued.

Hermione shrugged. "I just know is all."

Harry was taken aback. "You _know_."

Hermione chuckled. "No, I don't _know_, know…I just have this feeling."

Luna sighed. "I thought the same thing originally and I'm usually so good with these kind of things, but for some reason, my instinct is going back and forth between boy or a girl."

"Y-e-a-h," Ron nodded slowly. "Erm love, a boy or a girl, are the only two real options here."

"I know that silly," Luna nudged him playfully. "I just don't understand why my aura can't commit to just the one."

Seamus looked around at everyone's 'Luna is talking shit again' faces, and decided to do what he was there for. "Everyone want the usual drinks then?"

His friends nodded along with Ron, who then proceeded to quickly order food. "Fry up mate and double up on the toast and sausage will ya Shay. Give Luna a melon, cheers."

Harry ordered next. "Same."

"Just don't double up his," Hermione said leaving no room for argument. Seamus chuckled as Harry's mouth went up and down like a goldfish. "I'll have scrambled eggs on toast please shay."

Seamus nodded. "You got it guys, won't be long."

As Seamus let the table, Ron looked at his girlfriend whom seemed to be in some sort of trance. "Babe what is it?"

Luna shook her head. "I almost had it."

"You're not going on about that boy or girl thing still are ya?" her boyfriend asked insensitively.

"Ron," Hermione said warningly.

"Well it's mental," the redhead argued.

Luna didn't look offended. "I know you don't care much for my ability to sense things Ronald, but even you have to admit that I've never been wrong before when it comes to guessing the genders of unborn babies."

Ron had to admit, she was always sharp when it came to the boy or girl game. She had been right every time when their friends had had babies, most recently Ginny and Draco's. "Ok that I'll give ya."

The trio watched as Luna appeared to wrestle with her head, when suddenly the blonde looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they had widened a little. It was as if they had come to the same conclusion at exactly the same time. Luna had foreseen it, whereas Harry had been told it by his former teacher. He hadn't really given it much thought lately if he was honest, he was sure that Dumbledore had simply been mistaken. But then, when was his old headmaster ever wrong. And now, Luna was not able to tell whether he and Hermione were having a boy or a girl. He now had to deal with the possibility that they could be in fact having both.

"Oh my god," Luna said with an amazed voice. She couldn't believe that she didn't realise it before. Harry and Hermione were having a boy and a girl, twins.

Harry gave a subtle shake of the head which Luna luckily caught onto. Unfortunately, so did Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked Harry with a smile, before glancing over to Luna who looked as though she was on the verge of tearing up. "You guys…" Hermione tried again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Harry told her clearing his throat.

Ron was now switching between looking at all three of them, not having the slightest clue as to what was going on. He turned to his girlfriend. "Care to share?"

"You know me Ronald, I'm weird," Luna tried her best to cover up her discovery.

Hermione didn't look convinced. She wasn't angry; in fact she found this whole thing kind of amusing, but she was determined to get answers, one way or another.

JOMT

The four of them had had a lovely breakfast and Harry believed that he had gotten away with his and Luna's little slip, but when Ron and Luna had left he and Hermione alone to go and spend some alone time themselves, Hermione decided it was time to bring up what had happened in the café again. Once inside 'Flourish & Blotts', Hermione cheekily pinched Harry's backside, mainly to let him know that she didn't want to argue, but was simply dying of curiosity.

"Hey!" he laughed.

Hermione threw her arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. "Mmm."

"I though we were waiting for lunch to do this," Harry grinned.

Hermione pulled back. "Please tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What that thing at breakfast was about?"

"What thing?" Harry asked, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

Hermione shook her head smiling. "Harry, you should know by now that you can't put anything past me. I saw that look between you and Luna."

"Then if nothing can get past you, you should know by now that Luna can be a bit loopy at times."

"What's the big deal," Hermione pressed.

Harry chuckled. "If it's not a big deal, then why do you need to know?"

Hermione hugged him tighter. "So, there is something to know then?"

"It's nothing."

"Then tell me."

Harry looked upward briefly and sighed. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Not a chance, especially seeing as how it has something to do with the baby that _I'm_ carrying. I think it's only fair that you divulge all."

Harry cupped her face in his hands. "It really is…out there you know… I don't even know whether it's worth mentioning."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Harry slowly backed away from her and ran a hand through his hair. "Just, do me a favour ok?"

Hermione appeared excited and folded her arms; he wasn't usually this easy to crack. "What kind of favour?"

"Promise me that you won't freak out."

Hermione's smiled started to fade a little. "Why would I freak out? Is it something bad?"

"No, no it's not," he reassured her quickly. "It's just…a lot…to take in."

"How do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Harry was struggling on where to start such a conversation. "Hermione, it might not even…be true and I don't want to say anything that might worry you or get your hopes up-"

"Please just tell me," Hermione cut him off. "What would I be worried about or get my hopes up for?"

Harry took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Do you remember the day I went to see McGonagall, you know to see of we could use the castle for our wedding?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"She said something to me that just…" Harry didn't finish that particular sentence and began laughing in absurdity. "I mean it's completely crazy that he would even know such things."

Hermione got closer to him. "That 'who' would know such things?"

Harry gave a short laugh. "Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione repeated confused. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He bet on us."

Hermione looked even more confused. "Bet on us?"

"He made a bet with McGonagall that we'd end up getting married."

"He did huh?" Hermione smiled once again.

Harry closed his eyes. "He did, and also he…predicted something else."

"That we'd being having a baby?" Hermione tried to guess.

"A little more," Harry said gingerly.

"What more could there be?" Hermione asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"I didn't even give much thought to it, because I didn't think that there was a chance he could be right about this, which I know I'm stupid for thinking," Harry tried to explain. "But when Luna said that she didn't understand why she couldn't figure out whether our baby is a boy or a girl…it kinda makes sense."

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and it wasn't long before her breath hitched in her throat. It couldn't be…could it? She slowly looked down to her stomach and caressed it tenderly, and then looked back up at her fiancé. "Oh my god," she croaked.

Harry didn't know what was going through Hermione's mind right at that moment, whether she was happy or not at the prospect of having two babies to care for, but it was something he knew they were going to be having a long talk about.

He took her hands in his. "Hermione, we don't even know if…it could be that he was wrong."

"And Luna?" she asked softly, completely stunned by this potential news.

"Luna's wrong on a regular basis," he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"Dumbledore wasn't," Hermione stated in a daze.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat. "What if…what if he was right?"

Hermione sniffed as tears started to form in her eyes. "What and that we've got two babies growing in here?" she asked still caressing her belly.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

Hermione met his gaze but remained silent, causing Harry's heart to leap into his mouth.

JOMT

_I dedicate this to you all. Please leave a review. Until next time._


	43. Chapter 43

_**AN: **__I don't know whether or not anyone is still reading this, but I always promised never to abandon it and I meant it. The last couple of years have ranked high in the 'worst of my life' list. I am happy to say that I am now out of my funk, and back in business! _

_This has not been beta'd. Sorry._

Just One More Thing

Chapter 43

JOMT

Harry could do nothing but watch as Hermione tried to process what must have been hundreds of thoughts going through her head at one time. Even though he was waiting with bated breath for a response to the question he had just put to her, he couldn't help but feel relieved that Hermione now knew about what McGonagall had told him.

But now, as he waited for an answer from the witch in front of him, he began to grow nervous.

Even though the wind had been knocked out of him when he found out that he may just become a father to two children in less than seven months, Harry was now ecstatic at the prospect, especially when it would seem that he and Hermione would be blessed with both a girl and a boy should Dumbledore's prediction be true. Even though he thought Luna to be loopy at times, he wanted nothing more than for her to be right this time which according to her and Ron, she usually was when it came to these kinds of things.

Leaving out the undoubtedly large problem they still had with Hermione's ex, Harry would daresay his life was getting closer and closer to perfection by the day in terms of the life he was building with Hermione. Now all he needed to hear was how she felt about this possible news.

He continued to observe closely every facial expression that she made, as her eyes went from side to side, as her chest rose and fell conspicuously. She still hadn't made eye contact with him, choosing to instead focus on everything in the bookstore but his face. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she looked up into his eyes.

The expression on her face was unreadable, which to Harry was very unsettling, seeing as how he always knew just by looking at her how she felt emotionally at any particular time. This was different. Nothing in her features gave her away. In fact, he would swear that he could see every emotion in existence all at the same time, which gave him no real indication as to the real feeling in her heart right at that moment.

Hermione bit her lip, and seconds later, Harry saw her mouth begin to curl upwards. Moments later and Harry tried to think of a time when Hermione had smiled so widely before. He failed. It was a look of total awe that had graced his fiancées face, a look that could only mean one thing.

She was just as ecstatic as he was.

Hermione wiped away a joyful tear that had made its way down her cheek. "You know, we could be getting ahead of ourselves."

Harry got closer and took her hands in his. "But you'd be…ok with it?"

"Ok with it?" she repeated in wonder, as another happy tear fell from her eye. "I would love it."

Harry allowed himself to smile madly. "So would I."

Hermione let out a little squeal and threw her arms around his neck. "This is like the best news ever!"

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "So much for not getting ahead of ourselves."

JOMT

Who knew that something so simple like raising your head from a pillow when one woke in the morning could be so damn difficult?

From the very moment his eyes flickered open that Monday morning, Dean Thomas was finding everything he did a gargantuan task. When he tried to open his lids he would have sworn that there had been some form of glue between them. But eventually after five minutes of gentle prizing, he succeeded in taking in his surroundings and found himself on his stomach lying in bed facing one of his four bedroom walls. The next job was to raise his head, which currently felt like it was full of cement. Seconds later he would find that this effect was not just limited to his head, but the rest of his body too. He never got headaches. But not even he could escape the ghastly effects of a hangover.

The alcohol induced haze that followed a heavy drinking session didn't usually bother him. He always reasoned that it was just something you had to go through after a great night of partying; no pain no gain. That and it didn't have to last all that long. One of the million advantages of being a wizard was that a simple hangover potion would have it cleared up in no time, of which Dean had ample stock.

But this morning felt different.

Last night he wasn't drinking to socialise or have fun, he was drinking to block out the thoughts going through his head and the foreign feelings which were fleeting through his heart, that he just had no idea how to deal with at present.

He was drinking to block out Natasha.

And it had worked, well...for the time that he had been dead to the world as the alcohol served its purpose. He couldn't really remember much of what happened last night after Neville had given up with him. His friend had fought in vain to try and get through to him that all he needed to do to sort out this situation that he found himself in was simply talk to Natasha. Dean had thanked him but politely declined, assuring him that all he needed at that moment was to be left alone to deal with it the only way he knew how. Neville reluctantly left his friend in the bar as he was taking Kim out for dinner that evening, a decision he was sure was going to come back and bite him in the arse.

Neville's fear was going to materialise the next morning when Dean finally found the strength to lift his head off of his pillow and turn it to face the other side of his bed.

He didn't have the energy to make a face, a gesture or even sigh. He wanted to desperately close his eyes in disappointment but was afraid that the sleep in them would cause them to get stuck again. So he chose to continue with his current train of action.

He simply continued to stare.

"You certainly live up to your reputation," a gorgeous naked blonde lying next to him commented admirably.

Dean had had to wrestle with lots of feelings he'd never dealt with before lately, and another one had just presented itself slap bang in his bed, one that he certainly never had wash over him the way it had in that very instant. He was well aware of what was currently piercing his heart that very second.

It was guilt.

Now, Dean Thomas never felt guilty, especially when it came to his sexual escapades. The women he went with knew exactly what they were getting into when they spent the night with him, because if he wasn't anything else, he was always brutally honest when he first met said women. He flirted, turned on the charm, promised them a night but nothing more, and then proceeded to 'fuck and chuck' as he so fondly called it. There was only one woman who had evaded his perfected routine, whom was responsible for all the confusion and new feelings that had been surging through his mind and heart like tidal waves lately. It was the same woman that had caused him to wake up in his bed that morning next to a gorgeous naked female and for the first time feel weird about it. The predatory smirks that use to customarily appear on his face after an animalistic night with a beautiful woman and a job well done, was now replaced with a frown of regret and uneasiness.

For the first time in his life he felt as if he had somehow…cheated.

He felt as though he had cheated on Natasha.

He closed his eyes, suddenly not caring whether or not they'd stick again and scrunched his face up slightly, as his actions from last night began to forcefully take their toll on him. He still said nothing to the blonde lying next to him, whose name he didn't even remember and buried his face in his pillow.

"Fuck!" he muttered to himself harshly.

JOMT

"I thought you weren't going into work till noon today?" Kim asked from the sofa, as she watched her friend search around the living room for her handbag.

"I'm not," Natasha confirmed, breathing out air in triumph as she found her bag down the side of a chair.

"So where are you off to this early in the morning?" Her roommate asked in interest.

Natasha slung her bag over shoulder. "I'm going to see Dean."

"Boy you really are in love." Kim commented before shaking her head and smiling.

Natasha cocked her head to one side and grinned shyly. "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't get why you feel so guilty about what you said to him yesterday. Come on Nat, the bastard deserved it and you know it."

Natasha had told Kim what had transpired between her and Dean the day before, when she had fibbed and led Dean to believe that not only had she gone on a date with someone, but that she'd gone to bed with them too and that they had satisfied her more than he ever had. The look on his face was a sad picture and Natasha had immediately regretted entering into this stupid game with him of who could make the other more jealous. She had told him that she was just kidding around, but he had practically sprinted out before she could say anything else. She felt awful about the whole thing, but her friend had approved greatly saying only that, "she couldn't have done better herself".

"Kim, you didn't see his face," Natasha told her, remembering the look that had crossed Dean's features. "He seemed really…upset."

Kim chuckled softly. "Not possible."

Natasha grinned playfully. "Don't make fun of me."

"Fine. Go and talk to the robot," Kim gave in.

At that point Neville entered the living room. "Morning ladies," he addressed them cheerfully.

Kim raised an arm, gesturing for him to join her on the settee. "Good morning my fine, _normal,_ specimen of a man."

Natasha rolled her eyes; Kim's accentuation of the word 'normal' had clearly been for her benefit. "Kim," she chastised gently.

Neville kissed his girlfriend and sat beside her on the sofa. "What are we talking about?"

"_Who_ do you think?" Kim answered.

Neville looked at Natasha who wasn't giving anything away, then back to his girlfriend. "Dean?"

Kim opened her mouth in mock shock. "Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, give the man a prize!"

"What did I miss?" Neville asked.

Kim sighed. "Natasha here may have played a little harmless joke on him yesterday, and now she is so consumed with guilt that she feels the need to go round to his apartment at this time of the morning no less and throw herself at the mercy of the Adonis himself."

"Kim!" Natasha scolded her almost tiredly.

Neville looked intrigued. He had wondered what had gotten his friend into such a state last night and it now looked as though he had the opportunity to get to the bottom of it. Dean had admitted whilst drunk that he had fallen in love with Natasha, but Neville didn't know what had happened to make him realise it for sure.

"What did you do to him?" he asked engrossed.

"I didn't do anything to him," Natasha replied feeling slightly offended. Kim grinned at her friend and raised an eye brow. "I didn't," Natasha repeated. "I may have…said something to him but I certainly didn't _do_ anything to him."

"What did you _say_ to him then?" Neville enquired carefully, his girlfriend smiling at his diplomacy.

"Nothing really," Natasha answered unconvincingly.

"Please let me tell him," Kim begged animatedly.

Natasha threw her hands up in the air in defeat and allowed her friend to bring Neville up to speed.

Kim eagerly turned on the settee towards her boyfriend. "She told Dean that she went out on a date with this guy, that she slept with him, and that he was better in bed than him."

Neville looked at Natasha who was currently looking at the floor in slight shame. "So that's why he was out of his face yesterday afternoon."

Natasha's head snapped up and found Neville looking at her. "That's why he was what?" she squeaked.

Neville was unsure of whether he should say more, but in all truthfulness he had had just about enough of the way Dean was going on and decided that he wasn't going to make excuses for him anymore. "He was really…out of it. He was in 'the Sticks' and it was obvious that something was bothering him."

Natasha sighed sadly. "Well now I feel even more terrible than I did before," she said desolately. "I have to go talk to him."

"Well what are you gonna to say to him?" Kim asked her quickly.

"I don't know," Natasha replied honestly. "Apologise. Tell him that this whole thing with us has gotten completely stupid and that…" she trailed off. "Oh I don't know, maybe I'll know when I see him."

Kim eyes widened momentarily. "You're not gonna do anything stupid like tell him you love him…are you?"

Neville regarded Natasha in surprise. "You really love him?"

Natasha determinedly met Neville's eyes. "Yes, I love him."

"Then you should tell him," Neville smiled at her.

Kim clapped her hands together dramatically. "Yes!" she cried sarcastically. "And then we can all go round to his flat, and take a good look at the Dean shaped hole that will be in his front door! Because you know as well as I do Nat, that that is exactly what he's gonna do when you tell him that. He is going to run from you as fast as his cowardly legs can carry him and not look back!"

Neville saw that Natasha was on the verge of tears, clearly believing what her friend had just said to her. What Kim didn't know was that Dean did in fact love Natasha; he just had no idea how to deal with it just yet. Even though he was tired of making excuses for his friend, he certainly had no place to tell Natasha how Dean truly felt. That would have to come from him and him alone.

So instead, "We don't know that for sure," he said encouragingly.

"You know it doesn't really matter how he reacts," Natasha announced. "All I know is that I can't keep doing this anymore. I just need some kind of clarity on whatever it is that is going on with us."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ok let's see, you're normal and he is an emotional retard! There, simplicity at its best!"

"Kim, that's not nice," Neville spoke quietly.

Kim sighed and regarded her best friend with concern. "Look, I don't mean to be cruel. I just don't want you to be disappointed is all, which is all you have ever been when it comes to Dean."

Natasha glanced upward and shrugged. "I know that. I just need to know if things can be different. Kim, I know about Dean's reputation ok when it comes to relationships, or lack of should I say; I've had to endure it to some extent. But with me…he's dissimilar." Kim was about to speak when her roommate continued, "I mean in all the times I've heard about his antics, I've never heard of him going back to the same woman as many times as he's come back to me."

"That's true," Neville clarified.

"That has to mean something right?" Natasha added.

Kim didn't look convinced. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, and your heart broken."

Natasha smiled wryly. "I'm living day-to-day without the man I love. My heart's already broken."

JOMT

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me all day?" Hermione asked with a smile, working her way through a stack of parchment on the bookstore counter.

Harry who had a smile of his own simply allowed it to grow bigger in response. Sitting on a bar like stool at the end of the counter, all he had been able to do for the past hour was gaze at Hermione's stomach in wonder at the possibilities, silently praying to whichever power had control over existence that there were two of his children growing inside of Hermione right now.

"It is one of my favourite things to do," he told her sweetly.

Hermione stopped filing her papers and caressed the tiny bump that was starting to protrude from her stomach. "There has to be two in here right?" she asked quickly. "I mean you can see and feel a bump here and I'm only nine weeks."

Harry chuckled; his fiancée clearly had the same thoughts occupying her mind that were his at that moment. "Trying to convince yourself there hun?"

Hermione rubbed her belly and giggled quietly. "I guess."

Harry sat up straight and placed both hands on the counter. "Well, three weeks on Sunday, we'll be put out of our misery."

That's when the scan was scheduled, the day after their wedding.

Hermione scrunched her face up playfully. "Do we really have to wait?"

Harry cocked his head to the side. "Now come on, you said you loved my idea."

Hermione sighed light-heartedly. "I do. It's very romantic."

Harry bowed his head looking pleased with himself. He wanted the first major thing for them to do as a married couple to be finding out the sex of their baby, and it had now been given extra special significance, they were also going to find out whether or not to expect two children instead of one. If he was honest, the need to know was overwhelming, but he was sure they could last another 20 instalments of 24 hours. The excitement has become so much that he was now counting the days. He then remembered that he only had to wait another 19 days before the event that would change his life forever. It hadn't happened yet, but he already knew it was going to be one of those days that he would regard as one of the best in his life.

The day Hermione would become his wife.

"Three weeks on Saturday baby," he reminded her in awe.

Hermione grinned. "Something happening three weeks on Saturday?" she asked playfully.

Harry put both his thumbs up and opened his mouth widely. "I get a ball and chain," he joked, before leaning forward, angling for a kiss.

Hermione leaned and stopped just shy of his lips. "And a swift kick in the nuts if you ever refer to me as that again," she warned, before pecking his lips softly.

Harry laughed against her lips and then cupped her cheek with one hand, before slipping his tongue inside her mouth. The satisfied humming noises soon emanating from them both as their kiss continued to deepen signalled that they had left for their own little world, and didn't return even when the bell signalled that someone had entered the bookstore.

"Oh you guys are so fucking cute," Ginny stated matter-of-factly. Harry and Hermione finally pulled apart and couldn't help but smile at the friend that interrupted them. "Don't stop on my account," she added with a grin.

Hermione stood up straight and pushed the papers in front of her aside. "What? Are you and Draco into voyeurism now?" she asked teasingly.

"Now there's an idea," Ginny returned humorously.

"Oh god," Harry sighed.

Ginny leaned an arm on Harry's shoulder. "Shouldn't you be out catching bad guys?"

"Shouldn't you be fixing relationship problems 'Dear Ginny'?" he countered.

Ginny shook her head and waved a hand dramatically. "I had to get out of that office; the stress is just too much."

Hermione glanced at her watch and stifled a laugh. "Ginny, you've been at work for an hour."

"When Luna told me that she was taking the day off and she needed me to cover for her, I had no idea that that meant I'd have to put up with employee bullshit," Ginny explained.

Hermione glanced at Harry who shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "Gin, Luna is the editor, which means that you're covering for the boss, which means you have to deal with employee…problems," Hermione worded carefully.

Ginny noted that Hermione refused to repeat her choice of word, bullshit, and nudged Harry. "Only you get to hear her dirty mouth right?"

Harry continued to shake his head. "Leave me out of this."

Hermione giggled. "Gin, are you planning on sticking around?"

"Only of the conversation gets more interesting," she replied wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione looked pointedly at Harry. Even though he hadn't said as much, she knew that he wanted to drop into the ministry to see if there was any news on Steven. Now that Ginny was here with her, it would give him an opportunity to do so. The main thing was that she wasn't going to be alone, which was the only thing that Harry felt comfortable with right now, even though she was fully capable of taking care of herself. "You should go see Draco and find out if there have been any developments."

Harry glanced at Ginny and then back at her. "You sure?" she asked sceptically.

"I'll be fine Harry," she assured him. "I have Ginny here with me."

"And I'm way more dangerous than any man," Ginny announced proudly.

"You won't leave her," he stated more than asked.

"Promise," Ginny told him.

Harry stood up. "I'll be a couple of hour's tops."

"Go," Hermione smiled.

Harry leant over the counter and kissed her lips. "Love you."

"Love you," Hermione returned.

Harry stroked his fiancée's stomach briefly, pecked Ginny on the cheek and then dissaparated.

Ginny sat down on the stool that had been vacated by Harry and let her bag drop to the floor. Sighing blissfully, she smiled at her friend. "So, Draco and I had the best anal sex last night."

Hermione tried to keep a smile off of her face but was unsuccessful, as she folded her arms, closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "Ok, you need to tell me what face it is that I make, that makes you think that I want you to volunteer that kind of information, because I really need to stop doing it."

Ginny laughed. "Oh Hermione, you know you love it!"

Hermione guiltily put a hand to her forehead in preparation for the conversation she knew she was going to have. Ginny was right. Her friend was crude, but she couldn't help but love it.

JOMT

Natasha stood at Dean's apartment door and took a deep breath. This was going to be the start of a conversation that defined them. She needed to know where this was going, and she needed to know sooner rather than later. If Dean couldn't commit, no matter how hard it was going to be for, she would have to walk away. Finally mustering up all the courage from within, she raised her hand, made a fist and knocked firmly. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps approaching followed by the door being swung open.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw who was on his doorstep, and nervously closed the door some so that only his head could be seen. "Hi," he said throatily.

"Hi," Natasha greeted shyly, wondering where the cocky, confident Dean had gone. He looked nervous about something but she quickly shook it from her mind as soon as it had entered. "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced. I just really needed to talk to you."

"N-no that's ok," Dean stammered. "The thing is, I'm really pushed for time right now, I gotta be at work in like half an hour."

"Ok," Natasha whispered brokenly.

Dean's heart jumped into his throat at Natasha's sad expression, he wanted to talk to her too and would do everything he could to get a smile on her face later, but right now he needed to get her away from his apartment and what was inside. "I'll owl you as soon as I get to work ok?"

Natasha looked up at him and regarded him strangely. "Dean, what is wrong with you?"

Dean laughed tensely. "Nothing."

"You're acting weird."

"That's one of the things you like about me right?" he pointed out quickly. "I'm kooky."

Natasha slowly smiled and nodded, she did like that he wasn't like other men. Some of the things he did and said were damn right strange, but that was what she loved about him. He could always make her laugh. He was always surprising her with his antics.

"I guess so," she said taking a step closer to him.

This made Dean Panic and he closed the door a little more. "Tell you what, you and me tonight. We'll go out, we'll talk, we'll laugh, we'll fu-" Dean managed to stop himself from saying the usual. "We'll do whatever you want."

"You mean like a date?" Natasha asked hopefully.

"If that's what they're calling it these days, absolutely," he nodded emphatically.

He really needed her to go away.

"Ok," Natasha accepted finally. "So, you'll still owl me a work?"

Dean nodded forcefully. "I will owl you at work. And I will pick you up tonight."

Natasha leant forward and kissed his lips gently. "I'll see you tonight then."

Dean's heart still fluttered after her lips left his. "You sure will."

Natasha smiled at him lovingly and was about to leave when a female voice sailed from behind Dean's door.

"Dean, baby where do you keep your towels?"

Dean slowly closed his eyes in defeat as Natasha's eyes began to glisten with tears.

He was sure he heard Natasha's heart fall to the floor along with his own. He finally mustered together the courage to open his eyes and look at the broken beauty in front of him. All he could do was watch as she smiled wryly, shook her head in what appeared to be disgust and looked to the floor.

"Oh man," she muttered disappointedly.

Dean was fucked, in every way he could imagine.

JOMT


End file.
